Una torpe caída
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: Eren sufría... Tiene un pasado, un presente y un futuro oscuro, donde su felicidad no estaba prometida. El mismo vivía hundiéndose, llegando al punto de haber sido capaz de albergar sentimientos no correspondidos que no hacían más que carcomer su alma. Un firmamento oscuro, sin estrellas, las cuales serían visibles si Eren no se dejara cegar. Riren/ACTUALIZACION
1. Sentimientos al desnudo

Hola! Me presento, soy la autora Allen-chan Y dejenme decirles que es mi primera vez en todo tipo de paginas para fics. Es como si hubiese acabado de perder mi virginidad ewe. Como sea, yo suelo escribir de hace mucho, pero recien acabo de aprender como usar FanFiction para publicar... Paso mucho tiempo en la compu pero sigo siendo una negada xD.

Como sea, desde ya aviso que esto es RirEn de pies a cabeza, va a haber principalmente humor, una Hanji y un Rivaille muy hijoputescos, algo de angst y si, no va a morir nadie. Va a ser largo y lo estoy haciendo sobre la marcha, este fic nacio de una escena muy particular, que les aviso, va a ser la ultima xD, y le da el nombre al fic. Va a haber lemmon, pero mucho, mucho más adelante. Estos capitulos son un rejunte de escenas que van a ayudar al desarroyo de los sentimeintos de estos personajes y a que esa situación final se de, y de paso, Eren pierda la virginidad xD.

Me concentro en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin, los personajes dudo que esen en un OoC, pero decidi hacer este fic en los sentimientos de ellos, no en la situación actua en la que viven, durante el manga. Contendra spoilers, y esta basado en una linea de tiempo más lenta a la de la historia original. Aca Eren esta por cumplir diecisiete, y di vuelta algunos hechos, sin mensionar que inventare otros. La encoronación de Historia se desarroyará más adelante, ya que será relevante para la historia. No prometo rápidas actualizaciones, pero no pienso abandonar :D!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro amordiado (amor+odio) Hajime Isayama. De ser mios, Rivaille ya le hubiese hecho hasta trillizos a Erencito.

**Dialogos:**\- inserte dialogo-

**Pensamientos:**_inserte pensamiento._

Sin más aclaraciones, aca va el fic. Ojala sea de su agrado, porfa quiero criticas constructivas ^^..

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos al desnudo

Era de mañana y como siempre, los reclutas (incluidos los superiores) se hallaban haciendo la limpieza general del castillo/cuartel.

Ese día a Eren, (alias princeso suicida) quien ya había terminado sus labores de limpieza, le tocaba hacer la lavandería.

Estaba acostumbrado a ayudar desde pequeño en las tareas domesticas, a pesar de que si madre le había mimado tanto como pudo, y era al que mejor se le daba.

Según el Sargento, el resto eran unos inútiles, nadie planchaba como planchaba Eren.

Este se hallaba recolectando las prendas sucias, recorriendo cuarto por cuarto y pasillo por pasillo. En su camino ve a lo lejos acercarse una figura no muy alta, pero corpulenta y con presencia.

Ese sin duda era el pederasta amargado, digo el sargento, quien se hallaba dirigiéndose hacia él. Al notarlo se puso nervioso, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a su potente presencia, le intimidaba la mirada que poseía en ese momento.

-Oi, Jegüear.-Le llamo haciendo que pegue un brinco en el lugar.

\- ¿Mande?- dijo aún así firme, a completa disposición de su superior, como debería estar cualquier subordinado. Aunque la línea de pensamientos interna de Eren corría para otro camino…

_Que felicidad_, pensó con alivio, _ya paso la etapa del "mocoso"_…

Seamos sinceros, naturalmente que ya estaba cansado de su "segundo nombre"… claro según el sargento lo había demandado así.

-Ten, toma y lava mi pañuelo- dijo extendiéndoselo- Y con una mierda, más vale que lo dejes reluciente. No vuelvas a olvidar una prenda, da el doble de trabajo.- le dijo algo molesto, pero en sí, con su humor de siempre.

Un escalofrío bajó lento por la espalda del menor.

_El sargento me dio su pañuelo…_pensó asombrado. El recordaba que este siempre se hizo cargo el mismo de esa prenda en particular.

Más allá de su alegría, ignorando la molestia por "su descuido", se cuido de no hacer ninguna cara boba, sabía que se ganaría una patada y el indeseado apodo otra vez.

-C-Claro sargento – Dijo tomando el pañuelo con una mano, sin ubicarlo en el cesto todavía.-Y lo siento, pensé que lo haría usted como siempre.-se disculpo el castaño un poquito nervioso.

\- Que te tenga sin cuidado, habré olvidado indicártelo.-le dijo sin mas restándole importancia.- Una vez que termines puedes descansar-le dijo comenzando a retirarse.

¡¿_Qué?! __¡¿Había escuchado bien?!_ Ahora si no pudo contener su cara de desconcierto, por lo general siempre le asignaban el triple de trabajo que a los demás, y hoy todavía no había llegado al doble…

-¿Q-Quién eres y q-que hiciste con el sargento?- Dijo tartamudo, poniéndose en guardia y con una cara horrorizada.

\- Tsk, idiota, simplemente hoy no quiero abusar de ti- le respondió irritado por su reacción tan infantil.

El otro se relajo pero no perdió su expresión de extrañeza. Por dentro se alegró, más aún por ser el mismísimo Rivaille quien había tenido ese gesto con él.

Por otro lado, ignorante a todo esto, había un mayor quien seguía cabreado a medias.

\- Ya quita de una puta esa cara de imbécil y mueve tu pesado culo así puedes ir a holgazanear un rato por ahí.- Para luego suspirar y mirarle con seriedad, dando la debida justificación a su orden- No estás descansando bien- no lo preguntó, lo afirmó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- y te necesito lúcido para los entrenamientos de hoy.- Hizo una pausa y cambio su expresión a una amenazante- **Subiré la exigencia**. **Más vale no tardes si no quieres que deje tu ano tan abierto como la puerta de este** **loquero**… **Mocoso**\- Y este se retiro dejándole. Eren trago duro, ¿¡Que sería de su espalda!?... Y que sería de él si se retrasaba 15 segundos… El solo pensarlo hizo que se ponga azul y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Cuando por fin perdió de vista al enano con menopausia contra-natura, digo Rivaille, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, y un leve sonrojo tardío coloreo de forma suave sus mejillas.

Estaba muy tenso, le era difícil mantener la compostura ante él y llevar a cabo su actuación de soldado "nada me sucede", no quería perder la confianza que se había ganado por culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

.

.

Hanji, cómo no, se hallaba por ahí rondando, y como toda chismosa que era, se quedo observando.

Esperaba encontrarse con una situación de la cual reírse de la desgracia ajena, y se encontró sorprendida con la repentina amabilidad de su compacto compañero.

Interesada, se mantuvo analizando el comportamiento de ambos, ya que para ella eran todos unos animales dignos de estudio, y hubo algo más que le llamo poderosamente la atención.

Las reacciones del castaño bonito, luego de hablar con el sargento, no fueron las usuales. De hecho, hasta hace unos minutos parecía el de siempre, no había notado ninguna anomalía…

_Hasta ese preciso momento, en el que decidió dedicarle otro tipo de ojos a Eren…_

_Mm, yo no lo veo sucio,_pensaba el ojiverde acercándose el pañuelo a la cara, y oliéndolo.

Era un costumbre que se le había pegado de su madre, para comprobar que tanto debía lavar la prenda o que debería usar…

_O este tipo suda perfume, o no suda, o le crecen flores en vez de pelo en los sobacos, __pensó con cinismo Eren…_

_Es cierto que tiene un poco de olor corporal, pero… ¿Cómo es que algo "sucio" huela tan bien?_se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido.

De hecho más bien estaba algo asombrado, no se había imaginado que el sargento literalmente transpiraba la limpieza… Derrochaba higiene hasta por los poros.

Sin poder evitarlo, se quedo oliendo un poco más de lo que debería, caitivado por la varonil fragancia impregnada de Rivaille en la prenda.

Luego, cayó en la cuenta de lo que acabó de hacer_ … ¡Dios mío! Esto se puede considerase acoso! No soy un fetichista de los olores, no lo soy, no lo soy…!_

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y se colorearon hasta sus pómulos, otra cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hanji, quien, correctamente, ya se estaba maquinando toda la situación en la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que para ella, hasta el momento, Eren carecía de expresiones suaves o alegres, nunca había sido testigo de estas.

Siempre le ha visto serio, tenso, nervioso, triste, o enfadado… Su expresión más normal era una de concentración, lo cual era un rasgo muy marcado de su personalidad determinada y fuerte. Por lo tanto, ver un rubor en el castaño ya para ella había sido toda una revelación.

Siempre se pregunto cómo sería la personalidad entera del chico, si tenía humor, sensibilidad, entusiasmo, como se expresaba cuando estaba relajado y/o en confianza, o si existía algo de eso dentro del chico y no era más que lo que se veía y sus instintos asesinos.

A pesar de todas esas interrogantes, ella ya se había fabricado una buena idea respecto a él, y creía conocerlo bastante, pero eso había quedado fuera de sus expectativas.

Esa expresión aniñada, suave y tierna, se transformo en una abochornada, para luego tornarse en una afligida.

En conjunto, esas expresiones formaban una compleja mezcla que finalizaba conformano un solo sentimiento… Anhelo.

Toda su impresión del chico titán se había ido por la borda.

Ella pensaba que era una persona madura, explosiva y casi depresiva al mismo tiempo, sobre protector y muy idealista, con una moral fuerte…

Pero solo observándolo un poco más, le hizo darse cuenta que tan errada estaba… Que apenas veía una pequeña parte de lo que era.

Ella no había visto que Eren Jeaguer seguía siendo simplemente era un niño...

Tan solo un pequeño más, una cría cualquiera, a la que le toco madurar demasiado rápido.

Una criatura que reprime su propio sentir, que se denigra a si mismo a ser tan solo un arma, y que sufre por ello… Que quería crecer, desarrollarse y experimentar como ser humano…

Eren anhelaba… Vivía anhelando.

No solo libertad, sino que también amor…

Quería ser notado, quería ser tratado diferente, quería ser visto como algo más que solo un monstruo…

En estos momentos sabía que su instinto no fallaba, aunque es cierto que nunca se hubiese imaginado que de todas las personas existentes en el mundo pusiera justo su atención en la persona más negada sobre la tierra.

Y debía admitir que si no le hubiese visto bajar la guardia al creerse solo, en medio de tal inconsciente acto, jamás lo habría notado.

Le tenía que dar créditos a su niño favorito por su gran actuación, si que sabia esconder sus sentimientos cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora bien, le tenía pena, si, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a divertirse a costa de él… Sería divertido intentar movilizar un poco la existencia a ese par de idiotas, un pequeño gustar nunca hacia verdadero daño.

\- ¡Yoo ~Eren! – Le llamo mientras este luego de un pe queño sobresalto, aliviaba su rostro a conciencia y metía el pañuelo en la cesta como si nada.

\- Capitana Hanji – Saludo militar- Buenos días…

\- Buenaaaas~ - Le dice con toda su informalidad. _Vaya que rápido, es casi todo un arte, __pensó sorprendida por el rápido cambio del menor_\- Ay, ya, ya, descansa, mira que seguir teniendo esa formalidad con migo.

\- N-no puedo, usted sigue siendo mi superiora- Le dice Eren con reproche, no penaba ser él que haga muestras de semejantes faltas de respeto.

\- Bueno, veamos bonito mío - Sin perder la seriedad, los ojos del menor se abrieron mostrando sorpresa por la forma tan relajada de llamarle. Aún así no dijo nada y le siguió escuchando- Hagamos así, tú me quieres, yo te quiero – bueno no podía negar que si le tenía cariño a su superiora- ambos nos tenemos confianza… ¡Somos amigos! Y como somos amigos, fuera de las horas de servicio podemos tratarnos como tal, así que ¡qué esperas para llamarme por mi nombre y saludarme con mi besito en la mejilla!- Le dice abalanzándose sobre él, y darle un fueeeerte abrazote de eso.

\- ¡C-ca…nng…Capitana!- le apretó más fuerte- ¡Es-t-ta bi…en! Agh... ngaa…Ha- Han- ¡HANJI-SAN ME AHOGO!- rogo con sus últimas fuerzas… no le molestaba que ella le abrace… _¡Pero no es necesario estrangularme! _Gritaba su cabeza.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¡así me gusta!- Le dijo soltándole feliz de ser llamada así por el castañito… ¡_Mi Bambi favorito tampoco negó que me quiere! Waa!_ . Si, la capitana estaba feliz de que no le negaran su amistad, Erwin y Rivaille siempre la trataron de loca y no quieren admitirlo.- Por cierto Eru, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó interesada.

\- Eh? Estoy haciendo la lavandería, sorprendentemente es lo último que me queda por hacer- Dijo serenamente. _¿Por qué no se te puede sacar una sonrisa?_ Maldecía Hanji.

\- Oh, ya veo.-le dijo sin más, para luego posar una mirada inquisitoria sobre él.-Ne Eren, esas ojeras… están muy marcadas- Le dijo mostrando preocupación… falsa.- ¿Sera que tus sueños húmedos con el enanín no te dejan dormir?- le dijo de forma picarona y maliciosa.

Eren saltó en su lugar perdiendo todo signo de calma.

\- QUEEE!?- se puso rojo hasta las orejas- ¡P-Por qué dice eso! ¡Hanji-san!

\- Eren, lo vi todo. – El chico estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero no le dejo- Te vi lo que hiciste con el pañuelo del sargento, y el dulce sonrojo siguiente que solo las hormonas adolescentes pueden hacer… Y si tuviéramos que mencionar como mirabas su espaldota al marcharse… ¿Me vas a decir que no me voy a dar cuenta?-le dijo Hanji sin más, hechandole todo en cara.

\- A-a-a-a-ah, e-e-e-eh, ¡Esta imaginando cosas!- balbuceó sin saber como revatirle

\- Mira te propondré de nuevo otra cosa… Yo te ayudo con la lavandería, y después tú me acompañas a la biblioteca así hablamos- Le sonríe, y cuando Eren quiere contestar otra vez no le deja- De paso acomodamos mi desastre antes que el enano me mate- Dijo alegre como hablando del clima.

\- Hanji-san usted ya es una adulta, debería hacerse cargo de sus cosas, y no esperar a que al Sargento le dé un zape… Y diríjase con respeto a Rivaille-san, es un superior- Le recrimino. A pesar de ser quien estaba sermoneando, tenía una carita de berrinche que le rompió el corazón de ternura a Hanji.

\- Ay, ay mi Eren, ¡ya suenas como una adorable madre!-

\- ¡Hanji-san ya basta!-

.

.

Ambos se dirigieron a los lavaderos, Eren puso a lavar ropa, saco la que se había lavado, juntó la que estaba colgada, y colgó el otro lavado. El lavado que ya estaba seco lo plancho y Hanji lo iba doblando, fue lo único que hizo, y para colmo primero le tuvo que enseñar.

\- ¡Es muy difícil!- Lloriqueaba jugando la mayor- ¡Es como hacer un Origami con tela!-

\- ¡Por favor, hasta un inútil como yo puede hacerlo, no se queje!- Si, Eren ya se había tomado confianza y la trataba más de igual a igual, en parte el estaba tranquilo ya que por fin iba a tener alguien con quien hablar de eso. Sintió que iba a tener un peso menos encima.

.

.

Por fin terminaron con la lavandería, aún faltaba para almorzar, por lo que fueron a la biblioteca. Ahí desempolvaron algunos libros, acomodaron otros, entre chiste y chiste y una amena conversación… Hanji sintió que hacía progresos, en lo que iba de esas 2 horas logro sacarle a Eren 3 sonrisas, y una carcajada silenciosa.

Rivaille aburrido en su oficina, y sin trabajo que hacer, decidió ir en busca del mocoso (cuando dice mocoso siempre va a ser Eren, para él Eren es EL mocoso), para molestarlo un poco, era divertido hacerle bullyng al menor, y era la única persona que no se ponía insoportable en su presencia. En resumen, el pendejo le caía bien, y quería un rato de su compañía.

Lo busco y lo encontró cuando terminaba con la ropa, en compañía de Hanji. Se lo veía relajado, y notaba como trataba a Hanji con informalidad… Actitides relajadas que nunca había tenido con él.

_No es justo mocoso de mierda… Por qué carajos a mí me tratas como a un viejo y a ella no? Soy hasta menor que ella…_

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, decidió prestar atención a la conversación de ese par.

\- Ne, ne, Eren, vamos acompáñame a la biblioteca- Le decía Hanji animada mientras lo arrastraba del brazo. El menor largo un suspiro de resignación, y se dejo hacer….

\- Hanji-san… Si quiere la acompaño, pero podría no ser para _eso…- __le dijo abochornado y virginal, preocupando al azabache._

_'Eso"… ¿Que "eso"? No me digas que la loca esa esta tan mal de la cabeza que abusa sexualmente de Eren… nono, es una conclusión precipitada…_

\- ¡Piénsalo bien! Te sentirás más relajado, ¡lo necesitas! Yo también lo necesito…- le insistió colgándose de su brazo.

_Esa conversación esta rara…_

\- Pero me da cosa…-le respondió enrojeciendo más aún.

_Muy bien, creo que tuve razón_

\- ¡Eren, recuerda que somos amigos! Los amigos están para eso, para _ayudarse _mutuamente-le dijo la castaña buscando convencerlo.

_Puta mierda, no corrompas la mente del pobre mocoso, no puedo creer que le metas esas ideas en la cabeza…__pensaba el morocho fulminándola con la mirada._

\- Bueno… Pero cuando terminemos.- accedió al final.

_De acuerdo, los voy a seguir. En caso de que tenga razón, los freno, y le parto la madre a la loca, dije que necesitaba al princeso ese entero. En caso de que me equivoque, mi conciencia queda tranquila._

Era increíble lo que podía hacer el aburrimiento con Rivaille. Y más allá de que no quería admitir que estaba extrañamente preocupado por lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer Eren, se había dado excusas para seguirlos.

.

.

Luego de mucho tiempo, Eren y Hanji finalizaron reacomodación INTEGRA de la biblioteca. Eren no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, primero, porque lose estandares de desorden de la castaña le habían sido incalculables, y segundo, porque todavía no podía creer que había terminado.

Rivaille se había escondido sigilosamente, preparado para lo que venía.

No es que le importe lo que esos dos hagan, es que necesita que Eren este focalizado HOY.

Hoy el entrenamiento iba a ser muy importante, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un mocoso aflojado, y encima de libidinoso con la otra estúpida.

Para la sorpresa y alivio de Rivaille, ellos no hicieron nada, pero si fueron a tomar asiento a unos sillones y se sentaron quedando en silencio.

Eren estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que permitiría que alguien le viese de forma tan transparente, y que pondría sus sentimientos en palabras.

\- ¿Y Eren? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-le preguntó Hanji con humor, intentando relajar el ambiente. -Hmm…-exclamo Hanji pensativa al ver balbucear a Eren, hasta que tuvo una ocurrencia.- A ver, empecemos así…¿ Por qué oliste el pañuelo de Levi? ¿Acaso tienes fetiches con el olor?-

_¿Como que mi pañuelo…? __Pensó Rivaille alarmado. _

\- ¡No! ¡Es una costumbre que me pego mi mamá!…- Se apresuró Eren a negarlo, algo nervioso.

Rivaille se relajó, se había asustado un poco… Hanji en cambio se decepciono, Eren era tan ingenuo…

\- Ella me enseño que para saber si una prenda estaba sucia o no, había que olerla, y también, según como huela, que productos o cuanta cantidad de jabón usar. Lo hace más fácil, entonces las prendas siempre te quedaran bien lavadas…- _Oh, la madre del chico le enseño bien…__anotó mentalmente.__-_

\- Si pero, ¿qué pensaste luego? Porque después pude ver cómo te sonrojaste …-le dijo Haji con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Bueno en realidad lo hice por la costumbre... me había sorprendido de que no poseía olor a sucio, y no pude evitar penar que el sargento hasta sudaba limpieza…-se explico algo nervioso, temblándole la voz- Entonces bueno, caí en la cuenta de que era SU pañuelo… y recordé que eso de oler podía considerarse acoso… y bueno, me avergoncé…-admitió bajando paulatinamente la voz hasta casi el sisirro debido a la vergüenza.

_Y eso a qué vino?__Pensó Rivaile extrañado._

_Ya mejor me largo, es tema de ellos…__se dijo sin más para comenzar a retirarse. _

\- Sí, pero bien que las prendas de otras personas ni te van ni te vienen.-le remarcó la castaña exponiéndolo- Vamos Eren, ya dímelo, ¿Te gusta el Sargento, no es así?- tiro la bomba mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_¿¡Haa?!_Rivaille se quedo de una pieza, muy bien, eso sí le concernía, inconscientemente freno y volvió a verlos.

\- Hanji-san…-comenzó Eren a refutarlo, pero no pido encontrar como hacerlo, rindiéndose al final…-Por favor no diga nada.- Dijo bajando la mirada afligido_. Ay, no puede ser,__se dijo Rivaille a si mismo frustrado_\- Y no es solo un casual gustar…-le aclaro apenado.- No es como si yo hubiese buscado el quererle de esta forma …- Ambos mayores se sorprendieron, pues de creer que eran hormonas resulta que en realidad podría ser más que eso…

\- Espera un segundo, ¿¡Realmente sientes algo?!-le dijo Hanji sorprendida y preocupada.

Eso era más serio, no podía jugar con eso. Penso que sería un enamoramiento adolecente, de esos que pasan rápido…

Pero solo bastó con mirarlo a los ojos, que bajara su guardia tan solo unos segundos, para poder ver a través de ellos algo mucho mas maduro dentro de él…

\- Shh!- eso último la mayor lo había dicho gritando- ¡No alce la voz!...- Hanji se serenó y se puso sería… Habían quedado en silencio… Con delicadeza tomo una de sus manos, y lo miro con preocupación.

_No lo niega…_Paso por la mente del azabache que aun estaba sorprendido.

\- Pero… Eren, ¿cómo sabes que es amor? ¿Qué es algo tan serió como eso?, No espera, para empezar, ¿qué le viste a él? No es para nada mal parecido, pero su carácter…-comenzó a hablar serena y seriamente…

_Loca de mierda eres la última persona en el mundo que puede quejarse de eso.__Le insultó Rivaille molesto desde su lugar. _

\- Son demasiadas preguntas… Espere y déjeme acomodar mis ideas- dijo el castaño y suspiro cansinamente… Luego respiro de forma profunda, el tacto cálido en su mano le daba seguridad, pero aún así se sentía como si se estuviese desnudando en público…

Después de todo era lo que estaba haciendo… Estaba desnudando sus sentimientos, estaba abriéndose por primera vez en su vida a una de las tantas cosas que reprimía y le costaba acallar…

Rivaille, expectante, se quedó interesado en escucharle, sintiendo tensión. No sabía realmente que sentir al respecto, y por algún motivo, no podía simplemente ignorarlo e importarle una mierda como todo aquello que no sea relevante para la integridad de alguien o de la misma humanidad.

-Yo…-comenzó el castaño dudoso.- No se trata de qué le vi, Hanji-san… Se trata simplemente de que es él… Una de las razones por las que se que es… amor, es porque no sé qué es lo que me gusta de él…o por qué le quiero…-le dijo con seriedad.

Hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, intentando relajarse con la visión de un despejado cielo azul, dándose ánimos para continuar… Ya que había hablado, qué sentido tendría ahora no hacerlo del todo.

-Él… es fuerte e inteligente, nadie podría negarlo...- comenzó Eren nuevamente.- Pero si solo fuera por eso, esto no sería más que una simple admiración…- explico con veracidad…- También es bello y bien parecido, al menos ante mis ojos, pero también si solo fuera por eso, no sería más que una simple atracción…-

_Gracias por lo de hermoso mocoso… pero es raro que tu lo digas, __pensó Rivaille con un poco de humor._

_Por otro lado, la castaña seguía completamente atenta a sus palabras…_

_-_Y no se trata de que veo y busco lo bueno en él… Cuando me di cuenta que mis sentimientos estaban avanzando de forma peligrosa para mi y mi salud mental, viví buscándole sus defectos, después de todo es más saludable odiar que amar, odiar reamente es mucho más sencillo…- Súspiro...- Es arisco, violento, no le gusta expresarse, es un tirano déspota por naturaleza, no duda en aplicarle violencia ni a una mujer, muestra un perfil psicológico de una persona que posee un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por la limpieza y el orden, en contraste con su pulcredad, su boca es una cloaca y su vocabulario está plagado de negativismo…- Tomo aire, se le estaba haciendo difícil._ ¿Algo más? _Pensó Rivaille con gracia- me di cuenta también, que no desea estrechar vínculos con nadie, y no solo por el hecho de no sufrir tanto las pérdidas, sino por el simple hecho de que le gusta estar así, le gusta su soledad. Cuando esta aburrido adora molestar a la gente, y no duda en ser un hijo de puta con las verdades hasta el punto de ser cruel…-hizo una pausa y miro a Hanji a los ojos. - ¿Y sabe algo? A pesar de todo eso y más… Nada, pero absolutamente nada de su persona me molesta…-

Dijo sonriéndole tristemente. Rivaille no pudo evitar soltar el aire pesadamente , como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el estómago, esas palabras lo dejaron en blanco.

\- Era perfectamente consciente de que sus defectos son más que sus virtudes, luchaba por siquiera tratar de tenerle algún rencor que le permita retroceder a mis malditos sentimientos, y aún así simplemente no podía dejar de quererlo. – Hanji le miro conmovida, si que los tenía en claro, se notaba que el pelinegro le había quitado el sueño. La expresión de Rivaille ni se inmuto, pero por dentro algo se había removido incómodamente…_ ¿Culpa…?_\- Y luego no pude hacer nada más que resignarme, ya ni siquiera voluntad para luchar en contra de ellos me quedaba… asi que decidí dejarlos ser. Yo… yo simplemente decidí disfrutar de lo bueno que esto podría traerme... Porque también es cierto que la sensación de amar es simplemente... -tomo aire, buscando la palabra- hermosa... y yo no quería perder eso tampoco…

\- Eren…- Le interrumpió Hanji.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Rivaille escuchó con más atención, tampoco necesitaba a un mocoso caliente tras él. Bueno caliente no, pero a su mente le estaba costando procesar la información.

\- Yo…- Eren comprendió a lo que se refería- Yo solo quiero ver a Rivaille ser feliz… Solo quiero… quiero que confíe en mi… Solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía…- _Eren… _Otra oleada de un extraño sentimiento doloroso se deslizo por su ser, anidándose en su estomago y sintiendo como este del peso caía a sus pies.

\- ¿Pero no deseas conquistarlo, o algo como eso?-

\- No Hanji-san, eso no me serviría de nada… El beneficio de ser amigo es que puedes quedarte al lado de la persona que amas todo lo que lo permita tu vida. Tampoco quiero traerle problemas a la vida del sargento, todo lo contrario…- Tomo aire, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, luego soltó en un suspiro.- Y en estos tiempos… **El amor es un problema.**

\- Pero Eren… Acaso eso no es… ¿muy doloroso? Quedarse callado, o haberte quedado callado tanto tiempo… al menos deberías decírselo.

\- No, no pienso decírselo nunca… Inclusive si se da cuenta voy a negarlo, inclusive en el remoto caso de que me corresponda, voy a rechazarlo…- Hanji le miro como si no entendiera- Primero, no quiero perder la poca confianza que me gane de su parte, por nada del mundo quiero perder eso- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.- A mi… el simple hecho de que él sea feliz me alcanza… No quiero más que eso Hanji, quiero poder ayudarlo en lo que sea, quiero poder ser un apoyo, quiero ayudar a que se relaje, simplemente no deseo más que poder darle la mano cuando él lo necesite… Pero el no creerá eso… Nadie lo hace… Cuando te enteras que una persona que no te gusta, gusta de ti, no hace más que ponerte incomodo, y te hace desconfiar constantemente de ella… De inmediato todas sus acciones para ti tienen un segundo significado, no puedes sentir un toque de esa persona sin ser consciente de que quizás lo está disfrutando, no puedes estar demasiado en su compañía porque eso sería darle esperanzas… No soportas estar a solas con esa persona ya que piensas que en cualquier momento se te va a tirar encima, o vas a tener que hablar sobre sus sentimientos…-

La capitana entendió eso, el chico tenía razón...

\- ¡Definitivamente no quiero eso!- Le expresó a Hanji sonrojado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Hanji se quedo anonadada por esa expresión tan pura y sincera.- A mi no me interesa nada de eso… Lo único que me interesa es única y exclusivamente el que él esté bien… Inclusive aunque no fuera a mi lado… Quiero que cuando todo esto termine el pueda por fin descansar, amar a alguien, hasta formar una familia, que obtenga el tipo de vida pacífica que se merece después de todo lo que ha hecho…-

La gratitud invadió esta vez el pecho del pelinegro, notando como de una extraña forma Eren estaba dando vuelta sus roles convirtiéndose poco a poco en su guardian en silencio… Cosa que le extraño…

Acostumbraba a proteger, no a ser ,de alguna forma, protegido…

-Y yo no puedo brindarle eso, por eso inclusive en el caso de que él me quiera también voy a rechazarlo… Yo…yo… no quiero condenarlo tampoco a que siquiera me tome algo de cariño, ya estoy destinado a morir… Es la principal razón por la cual tampoco quiero ser amado, y por la cual no quería sentir esto tampoco… Porque obviamente que si voy a querer que me mire, si voy a querer que me quiera, si voy a querer ser alguien mínimo importante para él… Y eso es muy egoísta… es egoísta desear ser amado si sabes que eso no traerá más que dolor a la persona que amas… y yo no hare más que eso….-

Rivaille se tensó al escucharlo... ¿Morir? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

\- Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Cómo es eso de que vas a morir?!- Hanji estaba alterada, eso no podía ser posible, no presentaba una enfermedad terminal ni signos de ser un verdadero suicida.

\- Hanji-san… Soy un maldito titán, seré un humano, pero una parte de mi no deja de ser la de un asqueroso titán…Sin mencionar que soy consciente de que soy un monstruo… Y no precisamente por mis poderes…-

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, y una sonrisa dolorosa apareció…

\- Hanji-san yo soy un arma…- Hanji se quebró, entendía para que lado iba Eren, como no pudo haberlo pensado...

\- Soy un arma muy peligrosa, y me ven como si fuera de doble filo… Sin mencionar que la misión de la Legión de Reconocimiento es la de eliminar la peste de los titanes y yo soy uno… ¿Realmente creíste que me iban a dejar con vida? Una vez que termine todo esto, mi ejecución será de inmediata, tengo los días contados…-

Ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso y al darse cuenta sus pechos dolieron de forma punzante, los bordes del metafórico agujero escocían.

-Y yo… Había logrado hacerme a la idea de ello, estaba preparado, sabía que aunque sea iba a morir sabiendo que lograría legar un mundo de paz a mis seres amados y a los que no conozco pero que quizás podría amar… Pero ahora… Ahora que descubrí lo bello que es amar a alguien… no me quiero ir...

Su llanto rompió por fin, y un sinfín de silenciosas e imparables lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos.

_Al fin y al cabo, nadie está preparado para morir._

\- Me había resignado, me había acostumbrado a levantarme todos los días con la idea de que debía disfrutar mi día a día porque días no tengo muchos… Ahora es levantarme todos los días con él anhelo de verle, y el deseo de que las manecillas del reloj no corran…- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos superiores- Yo… odio esto… Odio el ser apenas capaz de mantener mi compostura y actuar normalmente en su presencia, odio el serle inservible, odio el no poder evitar que me afecte, ¡odio ser tan débil! No importa que tan feliz me haga algo tan simple como el que me dé un "buenos días", o lo simplemente hermoso que es el poder se capaz de ser feliz con cosas tan pequeñas como esa, ¡yo aún así lo odio! Me hace más que dependiente, me vuelve estúpido, me confunde, me contradice, y no me deja avanzar sin que sienta que tengo algo continuamente tratando de cortarme los tobillos!- Expresó Eren con frustración...

Hanji se quedo sin palabras… Su expresión lo decía todo, y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas se deslicen, ya no podía retenerlas…desde el momento en que comprendió que el chico no se equivocaba, y el darse cuenta del martirio que carcomía al chico día a día le dolió… las lagrimas bañaban el rostro del niño en un grito de ayuda silencioso, y ella no podía hacer nada por él…noto el llanto que moría en la garganta del castaño negando su existencia y noto su propio llanto que le cerraba la suya , lo cual no le permitía emitir sonido alguno. El niño tomo aire y volvió a hablar...

\- Yo… cuando lo entendí… al principio quería ser simplemente odiado… moriría con mi sueño cumplido y con la tranquilidad de que nadie me extrañaría, que no iba a dejar pendientes en este mundo…pero fui débil… no pude evitarlo, no pude alejarlos de mí, no pude alejarme de nadie, no quería estar solo…-Apretó fuertemente los puños que escondía bajo sus brazos cruzados.- Es por eso... Que yo no quiero más que disfrutar de ver ser feliz a la persona que amo, es lo único que me queda hacer... Falle en demasiadas cosas, pero aunque sea quiero hacer algo bien con esto.

Miraba como Hanji simplemente lo abrazó… Y la mente de la mayor se hallaba plagada con el pleno entendimiento. Ahora lo entendía… El amor que sentía Eren era puro. Era amor en su más elemental estado

\- Eren…- Le susurró en el abrazo… El castaño no pudo evitarlo, y también le abrazó apretando más el agarre, el poder haberse descargado con alguien le relajo de sobremanera, y no pudo evitar acurrucarse en el cuello de la mayor… Ese contacto le hizo sentirse consolado y esa sensación tan cálida le recordó a la calidez de su mamá, le recordó a la forma en que ella también lo abrazaba cuando estaba triste… La capitana se sorprendió y una sensación de querer protegerlo la invadió…

Aún así necesitaba cortar con el ambiente tan pesado, y ya se le había ocurrido como molestar al castañito, tenía que animarlo un poco.

Después de un rato donde Eren termino de descargar dolorosas y amargas lagrimas, soltó el agarre, y le miro fijamente mientras le secaba el rostro con dulzura, acariciándole las mejillas mientras lo hacía, el ojiverde la dejo ser… Entonces la ante-ojito una vez calmados, le sonrió de forma burlona.

\- Y dime, ¿entonces las ojeras al final no eran porque te estuviste tocando por las noches?- Eren le miro confundido, y ladeo su cabeza a un costado.

\- ¿Tocar? ¿A que se refiere?- Hanji se quedo de una pieza… No sabía si el chico era inocente o simplemente ignorante.

_Loca de mierda, deja de acosar al mocoso. Con que necesidad lo llevas a eso?_Penso con irritación Rivaille, pero no iba a negar que no tuvo un poquito de curiosidad por eso.

\- Sabías de lo que hablaba cuando te dije "sueños húmedos", ¿no?- El castaño asintió- ¿Entonces como es que no sabes lo que es tocarse?- Hanji estaba perpleja. Eren se quedo pensando, tratando de hacer alguna conexión con algo que haya oído o le hayan enseñado… los sueños húmedos comienzan en la etapa donde las hormonas de un adolescente quieren iniciar su vida sexual… entonces lo de tocarse tiene que ver con el sexo… ¡_Ah, ya caí!_ Se dio cuenta el ojiverde-

\- Hanji-san, ¿Puede que se haya referido a "masturbarse"?- le preguntó con una cara seria e inocente.

…

_¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso y todavía parecer un niño de 5 años?_Pensó Rivaille mientras palmeaba su frente_. _Hanji se sonrojo un poco, ignorante no era, pero le sorprendía con la facilidad con la cual hablaba el tema.

\- Sí, me refería a eso- le dijo algo sorprendida por la madura reacción de este.

\- Ahh… Así que cuando dicen "tocarse" hacen referencia a la masturbación… no lo sabía- dijo poniendo un dedo en su labio- maldición, ahora comprendo muchas cosas- largo una pequeña carcajada- H-Hanji-san recuerde que mi papá era un médico, es obvio que se sobre esas cosas, no me mire así… simplemente desconozco como son llamadas burdamente- Le explico. Hanji le miraba algo impresionada, el castaño era inesperadamente maduro…

\- ¿Y entonces? No me contestaste aún…- El menor le miro como si no entendiera, entonces Hanji reformuló la pregunta- ¿Tus ojeras son porque las ganas de masturbarte pensando en el sargento te superan por las noches o no?- El castaño se sonrojo un poco, que pregunta tan atrevida…pero obviamente fue franco…

\- Hanji-san yo no me masturbo, nunca lo he hecho- La castaña abrió los ojos muy grandes y sonaron los pensamientos al unísono de los mayores _Que seriedad… dios, es un maldito ángel, me hace creer que el cielo existe. _Eren continuó_\- _Es obvio que fui educado sexualmente, pero eso no quiere decir que haya llevado algo a la práctica… Sé que masturbarse es brindarse placer sexual a uno mismo, pero no se a lo que placer sexual se refiere, nunca tuve la necesidad o la curiosidad de experimentarlo, por lo tanto desconozco como se siente- _¡ES PURO E INOCENTE! ¡ES PURO E INOCENTE! ¡No puede ser tan lindo! ¡ Es blanco! ¡Blanco!_, pensaron a la vez otra vez los 2 superiores del chico, mientras Rivaille mordía con frustración su pañuelo, y Hanji tensaba todo su cuerpo. _Maldito Rivaille, te toco un hermoso y virginal ángel, ¡qué envidia! ¡Un virgen! _Gritaba la cabeza de la capitana, ella también quería ser amada de esa forma tan tierna y por alguien tan tierno-

\- Eren… ¡eres una ternura! ¡una maldita ternura!- Grito Hanji mientras le daba una hemorragia nasal. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el castaño a abrazarlo fuertemente, y frotaba su cachete con la cara del castaño. Eren estaba que no entendía nada, ¿Es que era tan raro que alguien no se masturbe?

\- H-Hanji-san! D-Duele! ¡Ya quítese!- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, le avergonzaba la forma tan informal con la que estaba siendo tratado.

.

.

En lo que la castaña molestaba al chico titán, Rivaille se quedo pensando… Tenía que admitir que el chico sí que era bueno en eso de la actuación, tuvo que haberse dedicado a eso en vez de desperdiciar su vida acá en las tropas… Y obviamente él no se esperaba que el chico llegara a tener esos sentimientos por él…

Aún así una sensación cálida lo embargo, no pudo evitarlo, y pensamientos como "que ternura", o "tengo ganas de abrazarlo" no tardaron en aparecer mientras lo oía…Pensamientos que le sorprendieron, el mocoso sí que le prestaba atención, no había fallado en nada de lo que dijo, el era consciente de toda la mierda que había en su persona, era reacio al cariño y le gustaba en gran parte la soledad, por eso le sorprendió la sensación y esas ideas fugases que hicieron aparición en él… Tampoco pudo evitar el sentirse feliz…

De repente se había enterado que existía para él una persona capaz de aceptar toda su porquería, sabía que ahora tenía a alguien de plena confianza que jamás le jugaría por la espalda, había alguien para él dispuesto a todo…

El chico tenía razón, si él se le hubiese confesado o se hubiese enterado de la nada, le hubiese molestado bastante- aún en estos momentos le molesta, en estos tiempos como bien dijo el amor es un problema, y necesitaban a un soldado, no a un adolescente con inestabilidad emocional- y hubiera reaccionado como el menor lo describió: con mucha desconfianza.

Ahora bien, la situación era muy diferente… Porque sabía que el mocoso de mierda era algo demasiado puro para el horrible mundo en el que vivían… Porque entendió que el tipo de amor que el crío le tenía era algo que iba mucho más allá de la imagen comercial sucia de mierda con el que vendían al sentimiento… Pero él no se creía merecedor de tales cosas, aparte el menor no despertó nunca en él algo que no sea el deseo de protegerlo, aunque bien eso podría ser un comienzo…

_No puedo creer que lo estoy considerando__, se dijo para sus adentros. _

Sería mentir si no admitiera que confía en el chico y que le agradaba su compañía, era la única persona cuerda ahí dentro y de presencia soportable…

No pudo evitar recordar como poco a poco empezaron a ser más cercanos, a pesar que le daba el triple del trabajo al castaño, el chico siempre se las arreglaba para terminar en su oficina ayudándole con el papeleo o en lo que necesitase…

Solían estar en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, y tenían pequeñas conversaciones amenas, donde a veces hasta se contaban anécdotas y una que otra vez el castaño logro que se ría…

Rivaille agradecía esos momentos de paz que le brindaba el chico… También nunca faltaba el gesto de traerle café y algún acompañamiento todos los días, cosa que con el tiempo, el mayor le pidió que se traiga uno para él también, y que merienden juntos.

Es cierto que ahora para el mayor eso había cobrado otro significado, pero no le desagradó… Simplemente entendió que era lo que se escondía en los ojos del chico cuando estaba en su compañía…

Después de todo más allá de haber notado eso y de que el menor le tenía un poco más de confianza a él que a sus compañeros no había hecho, y no le pareció raro o inusual, pero el saber que estaban esos sentimientos de por medio fue como que le dio más sentido, o al menos, otro de este.

Como fuere, puede sonar un poco cruel, pero ahora tenía con que entretenerse… Le parecía interesante, podía probarlo y molestarle con otras cosas… Se pregunta si el menor había notado que era un sádico por naturaleza, aunque probablemente lo sabía…

Y aunque lo intentara no podía distraerse de _ese sentimiento… _Ese que se había instalado desde que escucho que el menor estaba destinado a perecer.

Era mucho más que injusto… Con 15 años le habían obligado a llevar la pesada carga de la esperanza humana sobre sus hombros, desde ese momento fue obligado a entrenar hasta el cansancio y a ser tratado como una rata de laboratorio, tenía que soportar el rechazo y los maltratos de aquellos que luchaba por proteger, inclusive entre sus pares, no podía emitir quejas, y no podía defenderse de lo que sea que le hicieran…

Hasta habían intentado abusar de Eren… Tuvo suerte que el andaba cerca, y pudo partirles la madre a esos hijos de puta… Pero encima de todo lo que soporta en vida, ¿tiene que soportar una injusta muerte?...

Tenía miedo que algo le suceda, debía admitirlo, porque Eren aún no estaba sucio… Era un monstruo, es cierto, pero eso no quitaba que su esencia no siguiera estando limpia…

Dentro de él su odio y sus instintos asesinos eran tan grandes como sus deseos de paz, como el amor que era capaz de sentir…

Hasta el punto de hacerse daño a sí mismo de ser necesario por alguien más…

El no era capaz de hacer eso, ninguno de los cerdos que conocía eran capaces de eso…

"_Eren Jeaguer es puro, lo es aunque sea un monstruo…" _

_No. _

_Lo más probable es que Eren Jeaguer es puro… _

_Porque Eren es un monstruo…_

_._

_._

_._

-. Fin Capítulo 1.-

.

.

.

Muy bien, esto es todo por ahora :D El cap dos ya esta en marcha, un review? Me gustaria saber que les parecio, acepto todo lo que me digan xD. Sin más me despido con unos sensualones y muy gays besotes :D ... Allen-chan los quiere mucho ^^ (Oigan por el simple hecho de que les guste el Riren ya me caen bien xD)


	2. Pruebas para la cordura

Hola :DDDD! Allen-chan volvio, si!... Se, se, a nadie le importa... Como sea he aquí el capitulo 2, como aclare antes es yaoi, RirEn, Humor/Romance/Angst. El lemon vendrá mas adelante.

Por cierto WOOW la cantidad de reviews que recibi O_O ... No me lo esperaba en serio, las amo tanto chicas ='3 Son las mejores, los reviews son la alegria de todos los dias de los autores de fanfiction *llora maricamente como boluda* Ayy ... sniff... sniff... Ya she me pasho 3=

Sin más les dejo continuar, prometo resubir el cap con los reviews contestados, pasa que los había contestados a todos y la maquina esta de porquería me mando a otra pagina sin haber guardado los cambios :C ... Y me frustré :C O por ahí los encuentren abajo, depende de como se me vuelva a poner el humor xD.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin y su Universo no me perteneces, le pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama :D.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Rivaille se enteró de los sentimientos de Eren, nada había cambiado, el castaño actuó ante él igual que siempre, es más, hasta le daba la sensación que lo hacía mejor, y los experimentos expresaban resultados satisfactorios.

Esta vez Eren logro soportar 4 transformaciones y fue capaz de seguir toda una serie de ordenes más concisas, a partir de la quinta empezó a decrecer, pero mantenía la consciencia… Después de tanto tiempo entrenando, los esfuerzos daban frutos, es más si mal no recuerda el pendejo estaba por cumplir 17. _Un poco más y ya deja de ser ilegal… ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? _El sargento se había asustado de sus propios pensamientos, no, no es como que él quiera hacerle algo al castañito, por supuesto que no._ Es culpa de Erwin, me deja tanta mierda aburrida que mi cabeza tiene tiempo para pensar estupideces… _

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, habían terminado los entrenamientos pero aún no había podido bañarse, y eso ya de por si lo tenía bastante de mal humor.

Se bañaría con el ultimo grupo, solían hacerlo todos los superiores juntos pero no había llegado y ellos ya lo hicieron, así que esperaría…

Ahora que lo recuerda hace rato que lo tenía perdido al mocoso, todavía tenía que terminar con un tercio del trabajo que le había dejado (o sea, ya había hecho el doble que los demás, le faltaba una) y se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo… Seguramente sí.

En eso, se escuchan 4 golpes detrás de la puerta del despacho del pelinegro, inmediatamente dijo que pase, ya que el único que tocaba así era Eren…_ Hablando del diablo… _quien se reporto con el saludo militar de siempre. Rivaille le indicó con un asentimiento que descanse.

\- S-Sargento, venía a informarle que ya termine con lo encomendado- Decía eren con formalidad. _Ves? Ya lo sabía, como te conozco._

\- Bien, luego iré a revisar… **Y a ti y a tus bolas les convienen que este bien hecho**\- Eren trago duro, estaba tranquilo porque sabía que había quedado de la forma que le gustaba al sargento, pero eso no quería decir que no le intimide.

\- N-no t-tendrá de que preocuparse, Sargento- Rivaille solo asintió, y Eren relajo el cuerpo.

\- Jeaguer, ¿cómo va lo de los baños?-

\- Eh? ¡Es cierto!- dijo Eren golpeándose la frente- No llegue, ya terminaron todos, maldición lo había olvidado- _Puta madre, ahora no podre tener mi baño _maldecía Eren internamente. Los baños se hacían en grupo para ahorrar agua, si no te metías, te jodías, no tenías baño.

\- Así que es así, eh?- Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios de Rivaille por unos segundos, _esto es bueno, quien hubiese imaginado que se me presentaría tan pronto la oportunidad de molestarte _pensó divertido, después de todo, una pequeña broma no le hace mal a nadie- Bueno, no eres el único que no ha llegado-

\- ¿Quién falta?- preguntó Eren con ingenuidad.

\- Ahh…- Rivaille suspiro pesadamente, como diciéndole "lento". - Dile a tu trasero que se aguante aquí a que termine, que nos iremos a bañar - Indico indiferente y de forma directa el sargento, expectante de la reacción del castaño. Y reacciono como esperaba… _Mocoso predecible. _La cara del castaño se había descompuesto, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y de inmediato la vergüenza lo invadió. Tenía que evitarlo, ¡qué pasaría si pasara algo y después el mayor lo miraba raro! No se sentía preparado mentalmente para ver al sargento como vino al mundo… Mucho peor, ¡que él lo vea a él!

\- P-Pero, pero! ¡Y-Yo, sa-sargento…!- La mente de Eren era un caos, no lograba hilar ninguna excusa o idea por la cual no sería pateado luego. En su cabeza surcaban pensamientos y excusas como: '¡_Pero tengo miedo de conocer a la Leviconda!', o '¡Qué pasa si me viene mientras estoy con usted!' _ bueno,eso ya era físicamente imposible, pero hasta ese punto se hallaba desesperada la mente del menor.

\- ¿A ver mocoso dime que tengo yo que no tengas tú?– Le pregunto indiferente cruzado de brazos y mirándole, exigiéndole una respuesta. _Músculos_ paso por la cabeza de Eren. Y ese pensamiento hizo que se le subieran un tanto los colores a la cara. No era de piedra, no podía mantener la compostura en esa situación, pero tenía que concentrarse, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía venderse… Y mucho menos dejar que _eso_ le venda.

\- ¡N-no, No es eso! Y-yo, y-yo… estee… eeh- Miraba hacia otros lados. Aparte, por poco y se le escapa.

\- Habla de una puta vez- Le indico con cara amenázante... _Esto no puede ser tan divertido, maldición Eren ¿Por qué eres tan jodible? _

\- ¡M-Me da vergüenza!- Tuvo que decir lo primero que se lo volvió a ocurrir, no sabía cómo salir de esta…- El sargento suspiro pesadamente y puso una de sus expresiones más oscuras.

\- **Jeagüer, Ve y prepara el puto baño**\- Ni su voz ni su cara prestaban derecho a réplica, así que Eren no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza y obedecer, deseando que se abra un agujero en la tierra y se lo trague.

Luego de que el castaño se marchara, Rivaille termino de ordenar sus documentos, mientras una media sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura izquierda de su labio.

Tenía que admitir que su cordura actual se la debía el chico, cuando murió su escuadrón estuvo a punto de cerrarse a sí mismo, ya había perdido casi toda esperanza. Su visión de la vida se había vuelto profundamente oscura, hasta el punto de que ya no era vivir… Era sobrevivir su día a día.

Desde ese momento, Eren estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, de alguna forma, entregándole un poco de luz… En un principio no le miraba a la cara, el ojiverde no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Él no lo entendía el por qué, sin mencionar que le jodía un poco, hasta que un una noche, Eren, repentinamente entro en su habitación y entre lagrimas desesperadamente le pidió perdón… "_Perdón_" y "_Lo lamento_" era lo único que salía de sus labios, y se había dado cuenta que, además de lo de su escuadrón, estaba disculpándose **por todo**.

Por cosas de las cuales ni él se hacía ni se haría cargo en su vida, mucho menos encima cargar con tantas muertes.

Y los hombros de Eren eran especialmente frágiles para llevar semejantes pesos.

En ese momento algo dentro de él se ablandó, y sin pensarlo ni quererlo, aunque fueron con palabras duras, le brindó consuelo… Consuelo que él también necesitaba y que encontró en las lágrimas que recorría el rostro del más joven, algo que no admitiría nunca, por su puesto.

Esa noche también había sido la primera vez que había tenido un contacto físico con el castaño que no haya sido un golpe… Todavía estaba latente el recuerdo de Eren de 15 años llorando amargamente sobre sus piernas.

.

-FlashBack-

.

Ya dos semanas habían pasado de la primera expedición con Eren… Muchas cosas habían cambiado… Se descubrieron herejes, batieron records en bajas, y él… él había sido despojado de gran parte de su familia de nuevo.

_**Nuevamente, él había perdido.**_

Rivaille se hallaba sentado en la cama de su habitación con la mirada gacha y entrelazando sus manos… Recibiendo como única iluminación la luz de la luna.

El insomnio había empeorado y ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

Se sintió morir… No importa que tan dura hayan sido sus acciones, no importa el que ni siquiera haya volteado su mirada, no importa el que haya vuelto con la frente en alto, no importa el que él haya dicho que no había que detenerse, y que no había lugar a los arrepentimientos.

Por dentro, agonizaba… Otro sacrificio más… Tantos sacrificios fueron y aún no veían resultados. Daban, daban, perdían, y aún así, nada. Nada tenían a cambio.

No se acostumbraba a que ya no vería como Auruo se mordía la lengua, como Erd y Gunter bromeaban, como Petra regañaba a todos… Las cosas hechas como a él le gustaban, gente que le entendiera bastante bien, aún y con pocas palabras... el café a todas horas que de vez en cuando le iban trayendo, las conversaciones amenas en la cena… Ya nada...

Nada de eso iba a volver a ser…

Era tan malditamente injusto… Tanta gente que no merecía nada de lo que sufrían, resignados a vivir en esta maldita realidad dominada por la ley del caos.

Aunque, no sabía como, todavía tenía esperanzas.

Había algo que no le dejaba hundirse aún…

El quería de una puta vez no volver a estrechar lazos con nadie, no ver morir más gente, quería terminar con todo... **y poder descansar YA...**

Pero ni él sabía por qué aún quería creer en que no todo estaba perdido.

Recordó a Eren… el niño estaba tratando de suplantar a todas las piezas faltantes como podía, lo había notado…

Trabajaba hasta que el cuerpo ya no le rendía, le traía café rutinariamente, ayudaba a atender su pie -había heredado de su padre algunas dotes médicas- y en silencio le hacía compañía… Hablaban solo lo necesario.

Y él lo agradece, le agradecía todo… Darle muchos encargos se le estaba volviendo costumbre, tenerlo rondando cerca suyo también… Pero había algo que le incomodaba… Eren, el maldito mocoso, no le sostenía la mirada...

Bien podría ser que él también se sintiera afectado, pero algo le decía que no era lo que pensaba, había algo más…

Sin mencionar que lucía como que siempre tenía algo que decirle… y lo ponía nervioso, era molesto. Quería saber de qué se trataba, pero a la vez no quería preguntar… También porque no sabe cómo hacerlo suavemente.

Digamos que él no era alguien que podría dar precisamente cátedra sobre el tacto.

Escucho golpear la puerta… 4 veces… ¿Qué hacía el mocoso en su habitación a esas horas? Sin más suspiro, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse aún.

\- Pasa…- Dijo no demasiado alto, pero sabía que le había escuchado.

\- C-con permiso- Dijo Eren algo inseguro y sorprendido de que ni siquiera haya preguntado quien era.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?- No estaba molesto, no podía dormir, así que le daba igual, pero pregunto por costumbre nada más, lo hizo de forma desganada. Noto que Eren estaba con ropas de cama.

\- Yo… Qui-quiero hablar con usted…- Tomo aire, mientras se acercaba prudentemente- N-Necesito hacerlo…- Rivaille le indico que se acerque más en un gesto, comprendió que por fin hablarían y Eren tomo lugar sentándose en el suelo frente a él… Noto que el menor estaba con los ojos vidriosos, sea lo que sea, ya venía torturándose hace rato... O era así todas las noches?

\- Lo-Lo siento tan-tanto…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta… Rivaille se sorprendió, ¿por qué disculparse con él?- Yo… Yo…- La primera lagrima traicionera por fin se deslizaba – Usted debe odiarme… Fue- Fue mi culpa… **To-Todo esto está siendo mi culpa…**.- La lagrimas rompieron sus barreras- Perdón, perdón… lo lamento tanto… yo-yo… l-lo siento, lo la-lamento, perdón, perdón… perdóneme- No podía hilar las palabras y el llanto que ahogaba en su garganta le obligaba a su voz a salir quebrada.

\- Ei… No te odio y no sé de qué te estás culpando Eren…- Su voz sonaba fría, pero el se hallaba alarmado por su llanto.

En realidad si había logrado entenderle, con esto, todas sus acciones y frases dichas en el pasado se hilaron y tuvieron sentido, logró saber a que se refería a la perfección...

A la muerte de sus camaradas...

A la muerte de aquellos soldados que no pudo proteger...

A la cantidad de familias rotas que habían quedado...

A que la Legión este siendo hostigada

A el esfuerzo constante que no rendía frutos maduros.

A los conflictos generados desde que él hizo aparición.

A las interrogantes que tenían a todos contra la espada y la pared para que se resuelvan

Y tantas cosas mas...

Pero ninguna de esas cosas le correspondían a **su** consciencia.

Son cosas comunes cuando estas en **la guerra**.

\- Fue… Fue mi culpa… Perdón – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Y a partir de esa frase, el llanto se quebró fuerte, y los gemidos acompañados de disculpas eran lo único que salía de su boca. El no sabía qué hacer, pero su mano se deslizo inconscientemente y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor, atrayéndole a su regazo. Eren hundió su rostro en sus piernas y tomo con fuerza la mano libre del sargento que se hallaba cerca.

Rivaille sintió como en el llanto del menor escurría el propio, y también sintió como su pecho a pesar de apretujarse, también se volvía más liviano.

Esa noche Eren lloró por los dos.

\- Ya te lo dije… No hay forma de saber cuál será el resultado… Y no queda más que atenerse a las consecuencias. Ellos eran soldados preparados para esto… Cumplieron su deber. La situación actual no es más que toda la mierda concentrada desde que existió la Legión de Reconocimiento. No es tu culpa, ni tampoco el causante, no eres más que el eslabón flojo que ha estado recibiendo la mayor parte del daño.- Los gemidos de Eren se intensificaron y su agarre se hizo tan fuerte que era hasta casi doloroso luego de haber escuchado eso, pero aún así no replico más nada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de alguna forma el sueño comenzó a alcanzarles. Noto que Eren, quien aún lloraba, estaba casi inconsciente, así que, haciendo usó de su fuerza, lo levanto en vilo, y lo acostó en su cama, contra la pared, para luego acostarse junto a él.

El menor no se quejo, ni se inmutó a pesar de que aún estaba despierto.

Y el tampoco quería pensar demasiado sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente se acostó a su lado, y se tomaron de las manos, mirándose fijamente mientras los gotitas de agua salada iban bajando cada vez más lentamente por el rostro del menor.

Le agradó la calidez del tacto, sintió cómodo el peso contrario en su colchón.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo conciliar un sueño profundo.

Al otro día, simplemente despertaron en la misma posición, aunque un poco más cerca, el menor casi acurrucado contra su pecho.

Aún ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se saludaron, se dirigieron a vestirse cada uno a donde le correspondía, y fueron a desayunar.

Eren siempre lo preparaba porque era el único que no incendiaba la cocina.

No volvieron a hablar del tema...

_Aunque luego de esa noche, esos ojos verdeazulados se vieron mucho más brillantes que nunca._

Y entre ellos hubo un mejor trato. La confianza poco a poco comenzó a crecer.

No dijeron mucho, pero aún así sentían que no había nada por decir, no había incomodidad, no había necesidad.

_Se sentían livianos como el aire..._

.

-Fin Flashback-

.

Rivaille volvió de su ensoñación, algo irritado por haberse dado cuenta que cada vez estaba analizando y prestándole más atención a su mocoso.

_Tanto tiempo libre me deja pensar demasiadas estupideces… Dos segundos… ¿"Mi"? ¿Por qué ya lo catalogo como mío?..._

\- Tsk…-Ya para ese momento el había terminado de ordenar los papeles y dejar ordenada su oficina, y como si lo hubiese planeado, Eren ingreso justo a tiempo a indicar que el baño ya estaba preparado.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio hacia los baños comunales, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos… Bah, el mayor sumido en sus pensamientos, y Eren en el revoltijo y tormenta de colores, líneas y barullo sin sentido que intentaban tomar alguna ruta coherente en su cabeza, y obviamente no podían. Pobre Eren…

Por fin llegaron a los baños, a Eren nunca se le había hecho tan corto el camino en su vida. Entraron y Eren con todo su nerviosismo se empezó a desvestir…

Oía como las ropas del sargento también caían al suelo, sin embargo se cuido magistralmente de que su cabeza no volteara… _No mires, no mires, no mires, el sargento no está! ¡No, no está!, ¡él no está haciendo un strip-dance justo detrás tuyo, no está pasando nada! ¡ No estás perdiendo la oportunidad de ver ese precioso cuerpo esculpido por…Bas-basta! No mires! No voltees, no volteeees! … _

Eren estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre-humanos, luchando por mantener su compostura… No quería para nada generar una situación incómoda con el mayor, y perder parte de su confianza. Sentía que si le miraba estaría traicionándole.

A los ojos de Rivaille, esta estaba siendo una de las escenas más tiernas que jamás vio en su vida.

El mocoso estaba con la mirada gacha dejando ver su perfil, en este se veía que estaba claramente sonrojado, y que estaba mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo y se movían torpemente mientras que se desvestía y comenzaba a ser visible su piel… BLANCA?! …_¿En qué momento? ¿No era tostadita?_ _…_Rivaille se desconcertó por un momento, aunque unos minutos después cayó en la cuenta_ Cierto_…_ Estamos en invierno… _

Con el pasar del tiempo, otra de las cosas que había descubierto del muchacho es que en realidad era blanco, pero en el verano tomaba un poco de color.

Como sea, volviendo al tema, tuvo que volver a reconocerle que, aunque no tan bien como lo hace cotidianamente, seguía manteniendo bastante bajo control sus apariencias y realmente pasaba como una simple vergüenza.

Más allá de todo, no sabía que podía confiar en él hasta ese punto, no es que fuese pudoroso ni nada, pero lo hizo a conciencia de que probablemente el mocoso le miraría mucho, o bien sentiría miraditas furtivas de su parte… Y la actitud le vendía, si quería mirarlo, pero no lo hacía, pobre mocoso lo estaba torturando demasiado.

Hizo un reparo en la apariencia física del muchacho…

El mocoso en si no estaba nada mal. Siempre se le hizo que tenía cara de muñeca, a pesar de esas cejas ni muy gruesas ni muy finas, que le daban a su rostro un pequeño toque de masculinidad. Ahora a eso le tenías que agregar su cuerpo.

Tenía una cintura marcada y pequeña, un vientre plano, casi femenino, apenas tonificado, sin un gramo de grasa estorbando en ese torso tan estético, su pecho era un poco raro, sus pectorales a penas marcados, se notaban blandos y suaves con 2 botoncitos rosados no muy pequeños adornándolos, sus caderas estaban en contonancia con sus delgados hombros, sus brazos también lo eran mucho, pero no estaban fofos, se notaba un poco de ejercicio, como si fueran los brazos de una mujer.

Siguió bajando la mirada y noto un par de largas piernas firmes y algo delgadas, muy bien torneadas con unos tobillos chiquitos, eran muy bonitas.

Y tenía que admitir que… Era el culo más bonito que vio en su vida. _Que pedazo de retaguardia. _

Aún así noto algo raro, hay algo más ahí que no estaba bien… ni un bello ni una pelusa se atrevían a irrumpir en esa esteticidad.

Era muy andrógeno, se notaba que era hombre, pero seguía siendo un cuerpo bastante femenino. Pero ni las mismas mujeres tienen una vellosidad nula.

\- Oi, la pubertad tardo en llegar por casa?- Le preguntó el mayor, es cierto que podía ser simplemente lampiño, pero **no tanto**. Y bueno, estaba de curioso y quería molestar.

\- A-a, A que se refiere, sargento?- Volteo a verlo a penas de reojo y lucho por concentrarse en la cara del contrario.

\- Es que estas pelado mocoso, pelado de todos lados menos de la cabeza… -

\- A-ah eso…- Eren se rasco incómodamente la mejilla… y tenía una expresión rara. Parecía haber recordado algo incomodo.- E-en realidad está todo bien, solo que bueno… este… yo…- miraba hacia otros lados con incomodidad.

\- Ya, suéltalo de una puta vez Jeaguer, ni que fuera a comerte…- _Que tanto puede ser pendejo, no te comportes como idiota. _

\- Me depilo. – Dijo evitando la mirada-

\- …- Bueno, es cierto, no se lo esperaba y es un poco incomodo decirlo. Aunque no pudo evitar hacer un mínimo signo de sorpresa cuando lo oyó. _Cada loco, con su locura. _Pensó.

\- La verdad es que hay un trauma detrás de eso – Le explico, no quería que lo viera como el raro de los raros.- Me paso cuando era no muy chico…- Dijo con comicidad. El mayor le miro con curiosidad. Claro, lo notabas después de haber estado el suficiente tiempo con él como para descifrar esos cambios mínimos en sus expresiones.-No me mire así, me da vergüenza, otro día por ahí le cuento.- Le dijo haciéndole un pucherito. _Puta cosa tierna… Me haces sentir un pedófilo mocoso inútil. _

Al princeso ese de mierda la palabra hermoso le quedaba chica Ya con ropa se lo reconocía, pero contemplarlo desnudo era todo un espectáculo, y siendo sinceros, ni una sola parte de su mente podía negarlo. _Puto Jeaguer, puto ángel, puto que seas tan lindo, carajo_.

Por fin todas las prendas estaban fuera, y ahora se metían ambos bajo las duchas. Cerca, enfrentados, y sentados mirándose el uno al otro, aunque bueno, el único que miraba era él.

Mientras el cuerpo de Rivaille se humedecía, su cabeza había entrado en estado de meditación.

Le había dado hasta ternura la situación del pequeñín.

Eren en ningún momento se volteo a mirarle, aún sin saber que Rivaille conocía sobre sus sentimientos, y sin siquiera prometerle nada.

Pudiendo mirarle haciéndose el tonto, no traiciono su confianza ni por asomo.

Comprendió que el mocoso le tenía más respeto a su persona que por sobre todas las cosas… Y para ser sincero no se lo esperaba… Realmente no sabía que esperaba, pero la verdad este era el resultado que más le sorprendía…

Comenzó a pasarse el champú, y observaba a Eren hacer lo mismo de forma muy consciente, desordenando de forma chistosa sus hebras castañas.

Su cabeza navego nuevamente, encontrando que la loca cuatro ojos tenía razón, el realmente tenía mucha suerte.

Aún así, el no sentía que podía corresponderle, aun no, y también no se sentía merecedor de tanto aprecio y menos de alguien como él.

No recordaba haber hecho nunca algo tan bueno en su vida para que le recompensaran con eso… Con un tesoro para cuidar... El ojiverde despertaba en el un cariño y un intenso sobre proteccionismo.

Ya se sentía como la acosadora de la hermana, parecía que estaba en la sangre de los Ackerman el volverse locos por el Jeaguercito ese, pero no pasaba de eso.

Eren para él era un pedacito de luz que debía proteger… Sobre todo de que no se apague.

Aún con su explosiva personalidad, y sus instintos asesinos que no nacían de otro lado más que un fuerte sentido de la justicia confundido con venganza, el seguía siendo un ser puro.

Aparte, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre la justicia y la venganza? ¿No era acaso la justicia una de las tantas formas diferentes de manifestarse de ella? Lo único que difiere es el nombre y la medida. El que lo hace, lo paga, y punto. Ambas nacen del mismo propósito.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente al mocoso, se molesto consigo mismo, ¿no se supone que él era el mayor ahí? ¿Por qué se quedaba acosando al estúpido mocoso con la mirada?

Es evidente que el castaño había sentido su mirada fija, ya que el rubor en su rostro se había intensificado. Genial, ahora encima había terminado de incomodar al mocoso, él quería joderlo un rato, no hacerlo sentir acosado.

Sin más, emitió un sonido de disconformidad y se volteo sobre su asiento.

\- Tsk.- Y hasta ahí aguanto el castañito. Ya no podía evitar mirarlo y al ver la espalda desnuda del sargento se quedo anonadado.

Eran increíbles la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente extendió su mano, y recorrió con su dedo índice suavemente una en especial que surcaba desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su columna, en diagonal. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo dolorosa que debió haber sido su sanación.

El sargento se sorprendió por el contacto y volteo su rostro, no podía creer que el mocoso se había atrevido a tocarlo. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, tratando de analizarlo, pero noto que el mocoso solo miraba su cicatriz.

Cuando el menor se sintió observado mostró alarma en su rostro y retiro su dedo como si lo que tocara acabara de quemarlo.

Respondió con nerviosismo la interrogante en el rostro del sargento, mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a pasarse nuevamente el champú, por su ya húmedo cabello.

\- L-lo siento, es que me ha-había llamado la atención su cicatriz… Y-y no pude evitar pensar que debió ser una herida muy dolorosa.- Rivaille se enterneció nuevamente, el maldito pendejo lo estaba ablandando mucho. Fue un inconsciente acto de preocupación. De hecho no le había molestado para nada, simplemente se había sorprendido. Era consciente que no había sido más que una especie de curiosidad también, más allá de que luego el carita de muñeca se apene.

\- _…- _Entrecerró sus ojos. _Jodido mocoso, me haces hasta sentir culpable por el simple hecho de mirarte- _No te preocupes por estupideces Jeaguer, de nada sirve pensar en eso- Le dijo fríamente, Eren le miró a los ojos y el mayor pudo notar en ellos que la preocupación _Infundada de hecho_ no había desaparecido aún- Ahh...De todas formas no fue tan dolorosa como parece, simplemente me marco con más facilidad- La cara del menor paso a una de sorpresa…_ Acaso el sargento… ¿Intento tranquilizarme?_…Rivaille noto lo que había acabado de hacer, y se pregunto hasta a él mismo por qué lo había hecho, nunca dio explicaciones a nadie.

No quería saberlo de todas formas. Levanto su mirada y vio que el menor mientras lo "miraba" se estaba sacando la espuma de su cabello, y esta se deslizaba y recorría su cuerpo. La vista era casi erótica. Bueno decía casi por no querer decir que el mocoso todo mojado con la espuma lamiéndole la piel lo ponía de buenas. Y que de buenas se estaba sintiendo.

Se reprendió a el mismo y lanzo otro sonido de disconformidad, que Eren interpreto como un "abandona el puto tema, y no me jodas" de parte de Rivaille por el tema anterior. Eren termino de enjuagarse y fue a pasarse nuevamente champú.

Cuando noto que Eren ya había empezado a enjabonar su cuerpo. El bichito de la maldad le pico. Y reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo se le había ocurrido.

\- Ahh…-Suspiró Rivaille- Oi, pon tu culo mirándome Jeaguer-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- al pobre se le subieron todos los colores a la cara.

\- Que quiero a tu trasero apuntando para acá- Explico.

\- P-p-p-pero…- Dijo muy nervioso.

\- Tch, Idiota que te des la puta vuelta así te ayudo con la espalda… Acaso pensabas en otra cosa?- el mayor reía internamente _Pobre, creo que abuso demasiado de lo jodible que es._

\- Cla-claro q-que no- dijo desviando la mirada y respondiendo a la última pregunta. Como que de repente los azulejos del suelo eran la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

\- Y?- le apuro.

\- A-ah, si…- Dijo mientras comenzó a dar la vuelta. _El sargento va a tocarme… que nervios. Tengo que aguantar, el solo me está ayudando a enjabonarme la espalda, nada más que eso. _Se apremió mentalmente. El sargento se arrimo un poco más cerca de él. **Demasiado cerca,** y comenzó a enjabonarlo. Eren se estremeció ante el toque y la cercanía, no pudo esconderlo.

El sargento pasaba su mano y esponja lentamente y muy a consciencia, rosando su cintura y a veces bajando _demasiado. _Quiso darle un pellizcón a su colita, pero se contuvo, probablemente al virgencito le daría un paro ahí mismo, y no tenía ganas de andar escudándose de nada. Realmente no las tenía, si no, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Eren pensaba que los roces se sentían bonitos en su piel, y decidió relajarse… disfrutar aunque sea un poco de esos toques que se sentían como caricias. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus mejillas se encendieron, mientras sentía sanciones cálidas recorrer su cuerpo. _Está latiendo muy fuerte..._

El mayor noto cuando el menor se había dejado ser, y sorprendentemente le agrado más el saber que ya no se contenía a sí mismo. Pero fue malo… Muy malo.

Ahora le inundaron unas ganas terribles de profundizar el tacto, de repente la pequeña espalda delante de se le hacía demasiado suave... la piel desnuda demasiado cálida... los contornos demasiado curvos y agudos, moldando su cuerpo como un suave desliz...

Quería tocar un poco más y comerse el cuello del menor… No, de comérselo a él.

Estaba desnudo y a su merced, con la guardia baja, y enseñándose a sí mismo como si estuviera pidiéndole que lo tome, inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse, abandonando la esponja y comenzando a recorrer su piel con sus manos... acariciando y masajeando al menor... _Que... delicado... y suave...Se siente tan frágil. Es ... **Apetecible.**_

Tenía unas terribles ganas de besar y lamer ese cuerpo.

Eren dio un respingo, y muchos estremecimientos bajaron por su columna ante el contacto tan cercano con el mayor, presiono sus piernas y trato de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo..

Pero no entendía… ¿Por qué? Solamente le masajeaba, es cierto, ¿pero por qué se molestaba en hacerlo?... Sera… Que noto sus tensiones? Quiere decir que el sargento se fija en él? O solo se le dio la gana?

Mientras, sentía como las manos del sargento se deslizaban por su piel, torneando sus dedos y haciendo presiones por toda su extensión… hasta que inesperadamente roso su cintura y un subidón de calor le inundo, haciéndole estremecer de placer… Sentía las manos del sargento bajar muy lentamente, presionando y apretando sus músculos, relajándolos... Se sentía ir entre caricias...

-Mmm…- callo un suspiro placentero agudo, no sabía que un simple masaje te podía hacer sentir tan bien... Sentía la respiración del mayor muy cerca, rozándole la piel, arruyandolo…

Ya no se preguntaba nada, solo quería que él siga acariciándole, incluso que se adentre más en él… que no se aleje…

Rivaille notó el gemidito y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había embriagado en las reacciones del castaño, cada suspiro, su respiración pesada, su rostro sumiso y sonrojado, los estremecimientos que bajaban por su piel, como se sentía su cuerpo tan pequeño bajo sus manos, la suavidad de este... _Lo deseaba._

Era peligroso… Muy peligroso.

Si no se detenía terminaría cogiéndoselo ahí…

_*Y una imagen de Eren le ataco... Este estaba gimiendo bajo él mientras le embestía, sacudiéndose entre las penetraciones, abusando de sus caderas_…_ -Ahh... Ahh... más por favor... m-ás!... Ahh a-AA !...Rivaille...Ngh!...A-ahi ...Más fuerte..ahh.. fuérte! ... Es... ah tan.. bue-no Ahh ahh ahh-*_

Y otro subidón de calor recorrió su cuerpo, tratando de anidarse en su entrepierna. Sus manos habían bajado a las caderas del más chico, y no parecían querer frenar. Su boca ya estaba a muy escasos centímetros de su piel.

_Basta… Tengo que detenerme._

Sin más, alejó su rostro subió sus manos a los hombros del menor como si nada hubiese pasado, y estuvo masajeando un poco más mientras calmaba a si mismo... El menor aun seguía flojo y se dejaba mover como un muñequito, como si nunca se hubiese enterado de que casi se lo quiso violar

Le soltó y enjuago su espalda, haciéndose el que no noto la expresión de disconformidad del menor… Aún así Eren le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Gracias, aunque no era necesario…- dijo mientras tomaba el jabón y otra esponja- Aún así, como noto que me dolía la espalda?- pregunto con ingenuidad y tratando de esconder también el hecho de que le hubiese gustado continuar con los roces anteriores. _La casualidades están de mi lado... _Festejo el mayor internamente.

\- No fue nada…- dijo con su cara inexpresiva de siempre- Uno también los padece y después de tanto tiempo, te das cuenta con facilidad- mintió. _Qué fácil fue zafar contigo. Que suerte... _

\- C-Con que es así… E-entonces déjeme devolverle el favor…- Dijo seriamente, y miro hacia otro lado- Claro, si usted quiere.

\- Haz como gustes- Dijo mientras se volteaba. Eren comenzó a tallar la espalda del mayor con mucho cuidado, y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien limpio, comenzó a masajear desde sus hombros y bajando, para encontrar contracturas… Y le sorprendió la gran cantidad que encontró… Comenzó de abajo hacia arriba, masajeando con fuerza… El mayor se sorprendió, no sabía que el mocoso fuera tan bueno, y sintió como sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse. En conjunto con la ducha caliente que caía constante sobre ellos, la sensación de paz que lo embargo era casi asfixiante.

\- Tiene la espalda dura como un ladrillo…- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo- Más fácil es masajear una pared de concreto- Bromeo, con una pequeña risa que murió con esas palabras.

\- No sé de qué te quejas mocoso, que te encantaría tenerla así- Eren al principio rio otro poco… hasta que cayó.

\- ¡E-ei!- se quejo mientras fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba un poco.

\- En que mierda pensaste, hasta donde yo sé hablábamos de mi espalda- Le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona…

\- Está bien que soy lento, pero no estúpido, no sea tan cruel…- le reprendía. _Track, crack, track. _Por fín, una de las contracturas había terminado de salir. Rivaille suspiro de alivio, y Eren se dirigía a otra.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando- se hizo irónicamente el desentendido, con cara de nada. Eren no sabía cómo replicarle sin soltar un insulto, y tampoco quería ser pateado hasta la muerte, por lo tanto quedo haciendo muecas y gestos con sonidos entrecortados, mientras intentaba responderle con algo que no fuera ofensivo.

\- N-no, No mienta!... Agh!- _Por favor, esto es demasiado…_ El mayor apenas aguantaba la risa.

\- A decir verdad la tuya está bastante flácida y es bastante pequeña y débil para tu edad… Es que acaso no creces? Creo que hasta ese tal Arlett la tiene más grande que tu- A Eren se le subieron los colores de la cólera, el muy maldito lo estaba delirando.

\- ¡Bas-Basta! Aparte usted no puede quejarse con el tema "no crecer", sabía?- Uuuuuhhh… Eren palideció al darse cuenta de la estupidez que cometió. El y su estúpida bocaza. Mierda, estaba más que jodido, estaba muerto.

Aunque no lo crean, Rivaille por dentro se quebraba de la risa, realmente no le importaba el tema de la altura, nunca le jodió, la tenía grande y siempre pudo intimidar a cualquiera, el día que se coja a Eren, obviamente será el castaño el muerde almohadas…Asique viniendo de él no le molestaba… _Un momento ahí… volvamos dos líneas atrás… _El mayor estaba asustado de sus propias cavilaciones… ¿_El día que yo qué? Jodida mierda, no puedo estar pensando en él de esa forma… Agh maldito subconsciente, ¿¡quien te dio permiso para hablar!? _

Ya, volviendo al tema. Siempre que reacciono fue por el simple hecho de hacerse respetar… Así que decidió seguir molestando al crio, si lo golpeaba ahora se quedaría sin joda y sin masajes.- Y-y-y-y-o… Sar-Sargento…- Dijo mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-** Aún así la mía sigue siendo más grande que la tuya… Mocoso**\- Le dijo con la mejor cara amenazante que le salía en aquel momento, ya que luchaba por no reírse en la cara del castañito.

\- C-co... C-Como usted diga… - Dijo Eren con la voz temblorosa.

\- **Y quien dijo que podías parar con los masajes, eh?!- **Eren dio un brinco y con lagrimitas en los ojos asintió muy enérgicamente.

\- Y-y-y-ya sigo, señor!-Dijo volviendo enérgicamente a su labor. _Me mata, no me mata, me mata, no me mata… _ El pobre estaba a la espera de una muerte segura, tortuosa y dolorosa, pero ningún golpe llego a él-

\- Idiota…- Murmuro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Eren no entendía por qué el toque del sargento no le había incomodado, y tampoco el tocarle a él… Era extraño, ya que después de lo que paso _aquella vez_, por más de que haya sido ya hace mucho tiempo, apenas y soportaba el toque de su madre.

Ni mencionar lo que aún le cuesta hoy en día con cualquiera de sus compañeros o conocidos… Debe ser porque de alguna forma confiaba en que él nunca le haría un daño a conciencia. Es cierto que en los entrenamientos vivía sacándole la mierda, pero no es lo mismo.

Pero él también confiaba en sus compañeros, ellos no eran capaces de infligir un daño físico como el sargento, y aún así el tacto con ellos tampoco podía soportarlo demasiado…. La verdad no se comprendía a si mismo… Era increíble hasta donde podían afectarle psicológicamente los sentimientos.

Termino con su labor cuando el sargento le dijo que era suficiente, y que mejor se apresuraran a terminar con el baño… Éste había notado que de un momento a otro Eren se había quedado muy pensativo. Y se preguntó que rondaría por su mente, siempre se quejo de que era más que transparente, pero en momentos como estos le parecía indescifrable…

Se pasaron el jabón nuevamente limpiando bien todo su cuerpo, cada uno por su lado, y se enjuagaron.

El menor observo como la espuma del jabón se deslizaba por el tonificado cuerpo del mayor, y como su cabello mojado tirado hacia atrás lo hacía ver tan diferente… Y atractivo. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba demasiado (lo cual en realidad fueron unos cuantos segunditos), desvió apenado la mirada, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la falta de respeto que cometió.

_Por fin volvemos a tu transparencia… _Rivaille fue consciente de que le había mirado por un momento, no iba a negarlo, no le desagradó, es más, iba a darle todo un showcito para molestarlo otro rato, pero se vio frustrado en seguida de sus intenciones. Bueno, que él no le mire, no significa que él podía mirar. _Haa… Como me gusta ese culo…_ Ya no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado, y decidió deleitarse con la vista del ojiverde desnudo, con toda la espuma lamiéndolo.

Tampoco significaba que esté pensando en nada erótico, no tiene sus años de pinta no más, simplemente… le gustaba lo que veía… Era estético, y los movimientos de Eren eran torpes pero delicados, muy fluidos…

Ya simplemente… Lo observaba…

Últimamente le estaba gustando bastante el observar de diferentes formas al menor… Otra cosa que despertaba en él (dejando de lado sus pensamientos inintencionados pederastas) era la curiosidad. Se sintió simpatizar un poco, Y SOLO UN POCO, con Hanji y su adoración por la investigación.

Por fin cerraron el agua y procedieron a ir a secarse, el bichito de la maldad, que le estaba picando muy seguido, volvió a hacer aparición. Aprovecho que las toallas se hallaban del lado del mocoso, y se paro frente a él como vino al mundo

\- Oi, Jeaguer – le llamo apropósito.

\- ¿Si, sargento?- Por simple inercia volteo y no se espero ver lo que vio… Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, esa cosa que tenía el sargento entre las piernas ¡era enorme! No pudo evitar mirarlo y estremecerse, un calor intenso recorrió su cuerpo en un lengüetazo… _Es tan… apetecible…_ ¡No! ¡Tenía que apartar que apartar la mirada! Tenía que hacerlo! Su mente viajo a la velocidad de la luz hacia un recuerdo, sobre lo que Hanji le había contado unos días atrás, conocía sobre el sexo y el sexo homosexual, pero la mayor se había tomado la molestia de explicarlo todo a fondo… Y la verdad… ¿¡En serio con solo 3 dedos alcanzaría para hacer entrar eso!?¡ No puede ser posible! ¡Basta!¡En que estaba pensando siquiera! Tardo, pero pudo recobrar fuerzas para mirar hacia otro lado… _Dignidad, Eren, la dignidad primero. _Pensó muy nervioso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Le pregunto con fingida seriedad y con los mismos tonos aburridos de siempre, ocultando su malicia- ¿Es que tanto te gusta lo que ves?-

\- Q-QUE!? N-n-no! E-Es, es so-solo q-que… No sea un exhibicionista!

\- Ha, cállate mocoso inútil, hago lo que se me antoja… Y eso no hace más que confirmar mi pregunta – Le dijo indiferente- Si tanto te gusta pruébalo y ya…-

\- ¡No diga locuras! – contestó Eren rojo como un tomate y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

\- Ha? Tsk, no seas idiota y pásame la puta toalla jodido mocoso… Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo- le picaba. Eren acato las ordenes, y con una gran expresión de incomodidad, se concentro en mirar SOLO a los ojos del sargento mientras le pasaba la toalla.

\- S-si, s-señor…- _Pobre, creo que me estoy entreteniendo demasiado a su costa… _Sorprendentemente, le pico el bichito de la piedad, ese que solo le visita una vez cada mil a su persona, y decidió dejar de molestarlo por un rato… La expresión de inocencia y culpabilidad del menor le había jugado mucho a favor…

Miro como el castaño encontró muy interesante a la pared mientras ambos terminaban de secarse…

Ver como pasaba ese pedazo de tela tan conscientemente sobre su cuerpo desnudo era toda una invitación.

.

.

Por fin estaban vestidos, y se dirigían ambos a la cocina a prepararse algo de café, cuando noto algo raro… El mocoso caminaba incomodo… Muy incomodo, y veía como se acomodaba constantemente la sisa de su pantalón… Se pregunto qué estaría mal, es más hoy le habían dado nuevos uniformes…

Pasado un rato ya se hallaban en la oficina del pelinegro, y noto ese comportamiento extraño nuevamente… Se irritó.

\- Jeaguer podrías decirme que putas te pasa…- Dijo Rivaille, dándole un sorbo a su tasa con irritación. Eren estaba raro y claramente de mal humor desde que se bañaron ese día, no podía seguir molesto, o si?

\- Ya déjelo, es el puto uniforme…- Decía con un tono irritado estirando nuevamente la entrepierna de su pantalón- No entiendo, si es de mi talla!- Se quejaba amargamente.

\- Que le pasa a tu uniforme? – preguntó con algo de interés.

\- Este pantalón me está violando, Agh, maldita porquería- Decía apretando los dientes. Eren debía estar realmente molesto para mal hablar frente a él…Espera… _Como es eso de que te está violando?! Quien te dio permiso pantalón de mierda!_

\- Ponte de pie.-

\- Eh?-

\- Que te pares mierda- Eren se levanto con algo de desconfianza, y Rivaille le vio detenidamente. Si, era su talla, pero le quedaba especialmente ajustado, con su trasero prácticamente reventando el pantalón, y su entrepierna muy, muy marcada por la ajustada tela.

Era extraño ya que vino el ayudante de los modistas a tomar nuevamente las medidas generales y a anotar uno por uno los pedidos, y hasta recién, todos bañados y usando los nuevos uniformes hace rato, nadie se quejó.

Entonces solo podía haber una respuesta: esos eran pantalones de mujer. No puede ser, eso quiere decir que el modista pensó que Eren era mujer… _Y yo que pensaba que lo que me quedaba del día iba a ser aburrido. _Eren no entendía nada, el sargento se le había quedado mirando durante unos momentos fijamente, y de la nada, desvió la mirada sutilmente y se tapo la cara y la boca con la mano, simulando un gesto pensativo, pero no, no era eso, Eren lo conocía… Esa era la forma de reírse el sargento, se le estaba cagando de la risa en la cara, ¡¿por qué!?

\- Oi, por que se ríe?!- le recriminó molesto. El sargento frunció el ceño molestó cuando vio hasta que punto había podido descifrarle el mocoso, nadie sabía cuando el no aguantaba la risa de la desgracia ajena.

\- Ha? Yo no me río mocoso…- Obviamente lo negó- Y por cierto, esos pantalones son de mujer.-

\- Que!?- el sargento contesto su explosividad con la aparente indiferencia de siempre.

\- Como escuchaste, eras tan afeminado que el modisto te confundió con una mujer- le reafirmo. Diablos, y después se sentía culpable por molestarlo, Eren, el pobre Eren era simplemente jodible. Lo vio encolerizarse, de alguna forma pareció haber perdido toda la paciencia.

\- No me joda! No tiene ni idea de lo que es que la sisa de mierda se te este clavando hasta en el culo! Y tampoco te podes quejar traga años que seguramente el que te dieron es talla infantil! A que solo le sacaron el escudo a uno de las tropas de reclutamiento (uniformes para 12 años xD)- Cuando termino con su explosión, noto como la cara del sargento se ensombreció, maldición abuso de su suerte, se salvo una vez, no se salvaría dos. _Ay no_..._Yo y mi bocota que no sabe cuando cerrarse… _Su expresión denotaba terror.

_Muy bien… Veamos...Primero, deshacerme del puto pantalón que lo acosa… Segundo, sacarle toda la mierda y sus arranques a golpes… Tercero, joderlo otro rato. _Rivaille se levantó y tomo al mocoso de la ropa, lo derribo y lo aprisiono contra el piso, inmovilizándole solo con una mano. Rápidamente dirigió la otra mano hacia el pantalón del menor y lo desabrocho ante la alarmada mirada del él, que no entendía nada. Los bajo solo un poco aflojando toda la tela alrededor de la cadera de Eren, para así liberar al menor del apriete del pantalón violador... Satisfecho con su trabajo levantó la mirada y luego fue consciente de su posición: Estaba entre la piernas de Eren, con el castaño debajo de él, la ropa desarreglada dejando ver su vientre, inmovilizado, y con una expresión sumamente sonrojada mirándole fijamente con temor.

_Que visión…_ Se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de perder su objetivo original, pero verlo ahí... _tan débil… tan chiquito… No podía golpearle… Pero tenía… Pero, no podía golpearle… Pero… Pero a ese maldito mocoso simplemente no podía aplicarle violencia!_ Aunque tampoco podía confirmarle al mocoso que era inmune a su rabia. _Tch, simplemente le daré un escarmiento… _

Eren estaba muerto de miedo, se prometió que si salía vivo de esta haría hasta tratamientos psicológicos con tal de mantener a ralla sus arranques de estupidez. Vio como a cada segundo que pasaba, la mirada del sargento se iba oscureciendo gradualmente… Levanto levemente su mano y formo un puño, por inercia cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando los golpes, pero nada llego… Abrió los ojos y ahí seguía la hermosa imagen del sargento sobre él amenazándole aún con su puño cerrado… Eren le miro nervioso, y de repente el sargento lanzo un sonido de inconformidad y aflojo la mano… Para dirigirse como una bestia a estrangularle la yugular… _No te puedo golpear pero te puedo dar un susto. _Pensó aunque sea.

\- **Aprenderás respeto mocoso.- **

\- Ag… Ahh… uff, uff- a-a-a…. S-sargen-t-to- Le decía con un hilito de voz. Estaba apretando realmente fuerte, dolía mucho… Y entonces la situación se le hizo familiar, golpeándole como un bólido y dejándole inconsciente... Tenía miedo… _Recordaba… Haber... estado así… antes…_

Los recuerdos de _esa vez_ se hicieron presentes y le invadieron, la sensación de asco recorría su piel como una hiel, al mismo ritmo que sus pulmones ardían, sus ojos ya no veían la luz, y la figura delante de él empezó a deformarse...

Su piel comenzó a erizarse, y su respiración se agito, quería pedir ayuda, que lo saquen de ahí, pero no podía... Simplemente no podía... Le ordenaba a sus músculos moverse, tenia partes libres, podía intentar defenderse! Pero estos estaban inútiles, habían perdido su fuerza y parecían avisarle que era mejor no reaccionar... _**si no quieres que las cosas se pongan más**_** feas...**

Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, Y su piel se sentía helada, sentía un frió y a la vez un gran ardor morderle por dentro con rabia, su estomago se sentía como si estuviese siendo azotado por los nervios, su corazón... cada latido que daba le aturdía, cada latido dolía como si le clavaran un punzón… Era desesperante…** _Era …_**

**_Aterrador…_**

El sargento iba a continuar, pero noto algo alarmante en la mirada del menor…_Esa mirada… Es la misma mirada que... tenían los caídos… antes de ser devorados…. por **esos**_**_ monstruos_.**

Rivaille se alarmo y le liberó enseguida, dejando que se refleje su preocupación en su rostro… Es cierto que conocía al mocoso… Pero eso le hizo ser consciente de que había algo muy importante de él que no sabía. Y no le gustaba nada.

Mil ideas se le vinieron a la mente tratando de descifrar el motivo de tan mortificada reacción y ninguna de ellas era grata... nunca había visto al menor reaccionar así, desesperado sin intentar defenderse con ahínco...

Se retiro lentamente y le ayudo a sentarse, quedando el mayor también arrodillado. Eren se veía con los ojos perdidos, le sostuvo de los hombros fuerte y se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que los ojos del menor recuperaron su enfoque. Cuando el menor volvió en si, pudo ver que la mirada del mayor mostraba algo... _Preocupación?_

Si... a pesar de tener la misma expresión seria de siempre, eso era esa mirada.

Estaba seguro que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, y no sabia ni por donde comenzar.

Sabe que el sargento hubiese esperado que intentara defenderse. Solía hacer ataques sorpresivos para entrenar y medir su reacción.

Aún así, no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre eso y es algo que tampoco quería que el mayor sepa... No era que no tuviese libidos a su edad solo porque si... Y tampoco quería explicar demasiadas otras cosas...

Con Hanji safó muy bien, no hizo más que decir la verdad y por suerte en el momento pudo bloquear todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con _eso_, pero ahora dudaba que con su maldita y exagerada reacción pudiese salir de esta...

El sargento noto la duda en la cara del menor, sabia que no quería dar explicaciones... Pero tampoco podía dejarlo estar, que pasaria si es algo que luego también afecte su desempeño en combate o en las expediciones...

\- Eren...- El menor reacciono ante el sonido de su nombre, y recordó también el por qué se la situación.

\- Y-y-yo, yo siento l-lo q-que dije antes, juro que no se v-volverá a re-repetir- al mayor ya ni le importaba eso realmente.

\- Esta bien, ya entendí...- Suspiró- Eren, hay algo más que deberíamos saber?- dijo refiriéndose a el y a los otros dos superiores, y el castaño también lo entendía. Este en respuesta agacho la mirada, y abría su boca para hablar, pero no emitía ningún sonido. El sargento volvió a suspirar con pesadumbres- No tienes que decirlo ahora si no quieres, pero tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento- Le dijo con un tono neutro. Eren levanto su pesada mirada algo confundido.

\- Eh?- dijo suavemente.

\- Es algo que te afecta y por ende nos afectara, recién pudiste haberte librado de alguna forma, sabes hacerlo, y aún así, aunque suele ser al revés, tu miedo no te lo permitió... - Dijo cavilando y atando ideas...- Es que acaso pensabas... Que si te defendías iba a ser peor?- Indago de forma analítica, hablándole suave, calmadamente y con paciencia tratando de averiguarlo mediante esas respuestas, que es lo que le pudo haber sucedido en el pasado... Eren se le quedo mirando angustiado, con una evidente sorpresa, al ver como el mayor lo expuso y acertó- No dices nada, pero tu expresión me lo confirma.- El castaño nuevamente solo desvió la mirada en respuesta. Todo eso alcanzó.

Eren había reaccionado ante _ese tipo_ de posición específica y ante un evidente sometimiento, el miedo le advirtió _por experiencia_ que si se defendía las cosas iban a empeorar, su mirada detonaba desesperación y terror... No había que ser un genio para llegar a esa única conclusión a la cual allego...

\- Cuando paso?- le preguntó, Eren no sabía bien a que iba esa pregunta, si el mayor ya se había dado una idea, o si lo estaba tratando de averiguar... Levanto la mirada y vio los ojos del sargento fijos en él, sintió el agarre que el mayor aún tenía en sus hombros, y se sintió seguro... Eso le ayudó a contestar...

\- C-comenzó cuando tenía 3... Debe pensar que soy idiota al dejarme afectar aún cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo...- Dijo con la voz apaga. ¿_Cómo que comenzó? Entonces eso... se lo hizo alguien en quien confiaba?... _Para el mayor fue un golpe gélido, su pecho se apretó con saña... Era tan horrible... _Esos... a esos la palabra monstruo les queda pequeña... _Pensó con rabia... _Que clase de ser asqueroso era capaz de hacerle eso a un niño de 3 años? Apenas y había dejado de ser un bebe... _

No lo pensó, su mano se movió por si sola hacia el rostro del menor, mirándolo con aprensión. Lo tomo de la basa de su cuello, acariciando la suave y cálida mejilla, y subió su mano hasta acariciar el costado de su cabello.

Eren lo miraba a los ojos desconcertado, no esperando tan amable tacto por parte del mayor... Se sintió apenado, sobre todo por dejar que el mayor le viera así, sentía que iba a perder parte de su confianza ya que ahora seguramente el pelinegro pensaba que era psicológicamente inestable. Pero no pudo evitar tomar su mano cuando la apoyo nuevamente en sus mejillas, y sentir su calidez, buscando su consuelo... Le era muy reconfortante.

Aún así los pensamientos de Rivaille iban por otro lado... Le preocupaba más el peligro que corría el mocoso dentro de las murallas que fuera de estas.

Con esto de su persecución y los malditos cerdos que estaban tras él, dudaba que pueda defenderse completamente en caso de que la situación se ponga parecida, y había muchas posibilidades de que suceda... Le sucedió a Arlet, tranquilamente le podía pasar a él, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera...

Tenían que encontrar la forma de sanar completamente esa herida... Había mucho en juego, y sentía que después de todo lo que hizo el mocoso por su persona, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él... Puede que no pueda corresponderle... Pero podía y sentía que debía protegerle, no importa qué.

\- Quien fue? Lo sabes al menos...?- el menor se sintió algo acorralado por esa pregunta, eso era decir mucho... Era algo que ni a Mikasa ni a Armin le había contado. Levantó los ojos para pedirle al mayor que por favor siguieran en otro momento, pero en el momento que miro a sus ojos, sintió que una fuerza le invadió... Bajo la mirada... Abrió la boca sin dejar salir ningún sonido... E inspiro profundamente...

\- Mi tía... Y termino cuando tenía 4- dijo con un hilo de voz, muy suavemente. Pero el sargento logro escucharlo, y sintió un frío azotándole el pecho, recorriéndole entero y clavándose como un punzón muy dolorosamente en las palmas de sus manos.

Era una herida profunda, y de hecho, todos esos factores explicaban mucho el quién era Eren hoy. Su sanación iba a ser lenta... Venía supurando de hace 13 años.

Le extendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- Quédate aquí y cálmate, iré a buscarte un pantalón. **No vayas a acostumbrarte a estas cosas... Mocoso-**

-E-eh, este... no es necesario, por favor no se moleste...- Le dijo el menor, atajándole en su camino.

\- No menos precies la amabilidad de un superior retardado- le dijo fríamente- Aparte... será raro que salgas así. Le indico. Eren se sintió abochornado y asintió nervioso, dejándose ser.

Rivaille salió en busca del objeto hacia la habitación del menor con un aire pensativo... comenzando a maquinar algo.

No sabía como sanarle... Pero no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.

.

.

.

Bueno, digamos que me volvi a poner de humor, pero voy a guardar review por review que haya contestado xDD No valla a ser cosa que me pase de nuevo :(

**Naomi: **Gracias por hacerme esa bonita contribucion no saves lo feliz que me hace :_D ... Por cierto, fuiste mi primer review y lo recibi al celu a las 3 de la madrugada, yo que estaba re roncando xD... Me acuerdo que habia agarrado el celular con toda la clentura del mundo, pero despues vi que eran las notif de fanfiction y que me habian dejado un review tan alentador como el tuyo, que de loca de contenta me habia puesto a saltar en la cama xDDD ... Y mi mama me vino a cagar a pedos =3 ... Como sea, es buena saber que logre emocionarte, y que te haya gustado, espero que este cap halla estado a tus espectativas :DD Beshoshotes super grandes y mojados para ti amiga =3

.

**Karen Grimm: **Primero que nada, aqui la conti :DD! Y si, a mi tampoco me gusta el Ereri eso es demasiada imaginación para mi gusto, pero bueno, hay historias muy buenas =3... Aun asi, en los lemos mi cabeza hace el switch automatico de las posiciones xD... Me puso super contenta el que te halla gustado y perdon si te hice acordar de algo triste no fue la intencion 3= ... Como sea, no pienso dejarlo y aunque tarde, voy a actualizar tan rapido como pueda ^^ Abrashos con mushos beshos para ti Kari-chan =3

.

**Nati-alia-Nino: **Arigatou~~ n/n ... Aparte, a quien no le gustaria violarse a un Eren tan ukeado, eh =3? Que bueno que te halla agradado, no se si esto es lo que te esperabas, pero espero no decepcionarte, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo... Cada review que recibo son como un flecha de cupido para con cada una de ustedes =3 ... Beshistos ashi supuer gaish y tiernosh para vos Nini-chan *u*

.

** : **Que genial me salio el humor :DD! Yo lo subi pensando que habia sido una inutil 3= ... Igual muchismimas gracias, ver tu comentario me hizo saltar de alegria en plena clase xDD Ojala este cap te haya gustado :DD

.

**Helena Bl: **Gracias :DD Aqui la conti xDDD !

Y si este Erencito es la cosa mas pura que se me ocurrio, ojala y te siga gustando =

Muchosh beshos y abrashosh con amorsh querida :D

.

**Guest:** Me diste todo menos tu nombre :( ... Igual me regusto tu review (xD)! Fue la luz de mi día tan nublado =3

Perdona por esas lagrimitas que se te escaparo que me hicieron felices =3 Y si, hay veces que es una lata, son esas historias que estas *Ahh D:... Wow D:!* Y son asi re cortitas :( ... Me alegro que te haya gustado mi Eren, creo que me quedo un tanto OoC pero espero no sea asi =3

La verdad que es una idea que me venia rondado hace mucho tiempo, y bueno quedaba muy bien con lo que escribia, aparte de que le va a dar otro condimento más a la historia, y si, hasta yo me habia puesto mal cuando relate todo el martir por el cual pasaba mi hermoso princeso de Shingeki 3=

Perdona por la tardanza, pero entre la escuela y los estudios extracurriculares que tengo me estan violando :( Y no, no la estoy pasando bien, no es como si fuera Rivaille el que lo estubiera haciendo xD, pero bueno, ojala y este capitulo te halla gustado y haya cumplido tus espectativas ... Te mando mushosh beshitosh mojadosh con musha ternush *¬*

.

**Soofy:** Ay dios gracias :D! Tranquila no es la idea hacerlas llorar como cebollas, pero si tendrá lo suyo... solo espero que lo disfruten, el solo saberlo me alienta a seguir y me alegra los días =3 ... Y tranqui, te entiendo, soy igual a vos, soy una pelotuda grande de casi 17 años que todavía llora mirando películas infantiles... Poneme Bambi y soy una catarata T_T... Gracias por alabar mi narración, yo la siento pesada, pero es lo mejor que me sale, lo reviso y lo cambio mil veces, pero aunque este satisfecha siempre me siento con la duda de si no hice cualquier cosa T.T ... Bueno, me deshpido, Te mando Beshitosh ashi todosh re maricash y abrashosh latigablesh *u* (xD?)

.

**Portgas D. Raven:** OMG Rave-chan me dejo un review DDD: ! *Grito de loca superfan* Dios amo tus historias Raven-sempai *¬* Gracias por tu apoyo, y si, amo a Eren, es mi uke favorito en el mundo =3 Bueno he aqui el cap, ojala te halla gustado tanto como el anterior, y que mi Rivaille (siento que debo desarrollarlo más *n*) te agrade tanto com él tambien, ojala haber cumplido con tus espectativas de la historia ^^ ... A ti no te mando beshitosh y abrashitosh gaysh porque me da verguenshita Raven-shempai 3= ...

¡Conformate con una reverencia 3x ! *Sale corriendo avergonzada*

.

Muy bien ahora si, para aquellas que hayan leido Funny Scene, dejenme decirles que el cap 2 esta en proceso y que estoy algo trabada pero que pronto actualizare =3

El cap 3 de este tambien ya lo he comenzado a escribir, asi que paciencia, pronto habra otro sensualon capitulo (aca a 10 dias mas minimo xD) para ustedes...

Las y los quiero queridas hermanas y hermanos perdidos (/*3*)/ Que el yaoi les ampare en este mundo gris y aburrido =3

Besos ~

Allen-chan.


	3. Pequeñas visitas

Holaaaaa :DDD, sisi, ya se, me tarde una eternidad, pero quiero que sepan que lo que tardo en actualizar lo retribuyo en cant. de palabras xDD Dios me salió un capitulo bíblico.

Como sea, quiero agradecer todos los follows y los favs, también todo el apoyo, chicas, chicos, en serio los amo :'( *llora maricamente y se esconde*.

Bueno, espero que les guste el cap de hoy, el cuarto ya está en marcha a pesar de que recién, recién, termine este x'D. No es mi culpa, las ideas y las escenas me vienen a la cabeza de forma desordenada :(.

Igual espero que les guste, contendrá un poco de todo como siempre, vuelvo aclarar por ahora, el genero es Romance/Humor/Angst y es un Riren de pies a cabeza. El lemmon viene más adelante. Obviamente, no creo que es momento para que se horroricen ni haya alguien que realmente lo haga, pero advierto que también contiene vocabulario vulgar xD.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos: _inserte pensamiento_

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*dialogo***_ Inserte_**_** énfasis** *sigue dialogo*__...- _

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me perteneces, perteneces al señor Hajime Isayama.

.

Bueno ahora si, sin más, les dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo ^^

.

Capitulo 3: Pequeñas visitas.

Ya era un nuevo día, el castaño y el sargento se hallaban haciendo el papeleo juntos… Eren noto que había mucho silencio, y la cara del mayor estaba cada vez más crispada ante el enfado y aburrimiento… Quería encontrar la forma de cortar un poco con el ambiente pesado, pero no se le ocurría nada...

Entonces recordó algo… Estúpido, pero mejor a cero... Bueno quizás no.

\- Sargento…-

\- Hmm?- Dijo levantando la vista… _Por favor, distráeme un poco, cualquier estúpidez vale..._ Rogaba la mente del mayor, que hoy especialmente,se moría del aburrimiento. Vio como Eren tomo un lápiz y lo ponía al revés, sin entender mucho... La cosa es que este era para golpearlo más adelante contra el escritorio.

\- ¿Qué hace noventa y nueve tac *golpe*, noventa y nueve tac *golpe*, noventa y nueve tac *golpe*…?- Sumamente serio

\- …- Se le quedo mirando tratando de comprender la pregunta. _¿Que le pico...?_\- Ni puta idea.- Eren ni se inmuto y conservando la misma expresión fría de siempre contesto.

\- Un ciempiés con una pata de palo- Dijo seriamente

\- . . . - _*Procesando*-_..Pffft_\- _Largo una muy pequeña carcajada silenciosa… _Muy malo, si te reís es de lo malo que es..__. __  
_

\- Pffft! Jahaha- Eren se unió en risas pequeñas quedamente. No lo podía creer, aunque sea silenciosa, ¡lo había hecho reír! El sargento se recompuso y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Pero en seguido recompuso su seriedad.

\- Ah…- suspiro seriamente- ¿Qué es verde, rojo, y gira a miles de kilómetros por hora sobre sí mismo?

\- …- Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se le quedo mirando fijamente- Ni idea.

\- Un sapo en una licuadora.- _No se cual es el mas estúpido, pero no me acuerdo otro..__._

\- Jhajahajahja- Negro, eso era humor negro, se lo imaginaba del sargento... Rió estruendosamente ante la desagradable imagen mental, no sabía que su superior también tenía sentido del humor… Momentos como esos, con el tipo de vida que llevaban los atesoraba como nunca, eran escasos. Escucho a su superior suspirar, quien se hallaba satisfecho consigo mismo por sacarle una sonrisa a Eren y saberse que todavía conservaba algo de su juventud (26 años nada más, que no se crea tanto).- Tengo otro, pero tendrá que disculparme las groserías...- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa juguetona...

\- ...- Rivaille se le quedo mirando sarcásticamente como diciendo _"en serio?".- _Claro porque soy la persona más fina del mundo...- Completó la frase.

\- Bueno, no se enoje...- Le dijo en un puchero.- Dice así... "mamá, mamá..."

\- No, con uno de mamá, mamá no me haces reír ni en..-

\- Callate y escuchá!- le corto de forma graciosa, de lo contrario le hubiesen roto la boca- "mamá, mamá en el barrio me dicen maricotuda" "Y a mí, que?" "A vos puta."- El mayor, no pudo evitarlo, no se quería reír, no, no quería, pero el menor lo consiguió. Eren se quedo algo anonadado entre risitas, al ver lo que había logrado, era una risa baja, y pequeña, pero era la risa del sargento... No podía creer lo que veía. Y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, un tenue colorete se iba adueñando de sus mejillas...

\- Ahh...- suspiro el mayor satisfecho- En estos momento no se me ocurre otro, cuando me acuerde alguno, te cuento...- dijo volviendo a sus papeles, pero recordó algo.- Oe, Eren...- Le llamó... _Discúlpame mocoso, pero en serio, tengo la necesidad de molestarte...__  
_

-Mande?- Le dijo Eren...

\- Que mierdas fue lo que te paso "cuando eras no muy chico"?- Eren recordó en seguida sus palabras, y se le subieron todos los colores al rostro...

\- Ya le dije que otro día le contaba...- Dijo infantilmente, mientras miraba nuevamente a las cartas.

\- Ya es otro día.- Eren se le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados... _El muy maldito si no la gana la empata...- _Y sacate esa estúpida mirada de la cara...- Le dijo secamente adivinando sus pensamientos. Eren suspiro resignado... _Ya que..._

\- Si, como dijo, me paso cuando era no muy chico... - le contó- Fue un poco antes de entrar a las tropas de reclutamiento...-le acaró.- Estábamos jugando con Armin y Mikasa a las escondidas, si ya se, muy maduro, cerca de un lago... Y yo no tuve mejor idea que treparme a un árbol muy alto y esconderme entre las ramas... Esa vez le tocaba a Mikasa buscar, y le digo la verdad, no se si aprendió técnicas quirúrgicas en secreto y me puso algo, porque la habilidad que tiene para rastrearme esa mujer **me asusta.**.. En serio, **tiene que haber algo** atrás de eso- Le comento asustado. Rivaille no pudo evitar bufar a modo de risa. _Recién se entera..._\- Esa vez el maldito árbol me funcionó, y logró encontrar primero a Armin, en eso, cuando vi que se alejo, y yo tenía que bajarme a tocar la piedra, pisé mal y me caigo derechito al lago... Bien.- Dijo irónicamente, haciendo gestitos con sus dos pulgares hacia arriba.

\- Que idiota- Le comento...

\- Mucho y créame que me arrepiento...- le dijo con franqueza.- Bueno, que tiene ese lago de porquería... Todo tipo de bichos, el muy hijo de puta. Obviamente me agarre uno...- Contó con cara de despecho- Para su información yo tuve en realidad una peculiaridad... A mi la pubertad no me llego tarde...- le dijo, recordando las palabras de su superior.- Fue lo contrario, la muy maldita me llego temprano... Entonces yo ya estaba contando con vellosidad...- Le explico. El sargento simplemente le miraba con interés...- Que paso con el bicho ese... Me hizo una infección de la puta madre en los genitales y demás partes corporales con vello...- su cara se ensombreció, y el sargento sintió una puñalada de compasión en su orgullo masculino- Fue **literalmente UN CONSTANTE-DOLOR-DE HUEVOS.**\- le dijo con énfasis... y su cara pasó a una de trauma- En serio no tiene idea de lo horrible que es... Prefiero diez veces más dejar que un titan me arranque de nuevo las piernas a volver a pasar por eso... **No se lo deseo ni al idiota cara de yegua, ojala nunca le pase a nadie**\- Le dijo con los ojos abiertos con desmesura- Y bueno... De ahí que mas vale prevenir que curar... Y no quiero tener ni un solo puto vello que pueda volver a generarme una infección en toda mi puta existencia...- Le dijo mirando ya a un punto inexistente detrás del sargento que le hizo preguntarse si el mocoso estaba del todo en sus cabales.- En serio... NUNCA, repito, **NUNCA** entres ni por accidente a ese hervidero de demonios, sargento... **Se va a arrepentir.**\- Le dijo con un pánico cargado de seriedad.

Rivaille se hallaba con sentimientos encontrados. Primero la historia del mocoso era muy graciosa, con las cosas que le contaba había veces en las que se preguntaba si la vida del mocoso no fue sacada de una barata novela de humor... Bueno, en realidad si te lo pones a pensar, sería sacada de una tragedia constante muy retorcida. Por el otro lado, sentía lástima y le hacía mucho caso a la advertencia...

Medio como que lo estaba traumando también, ahora el estaba considerando el empezar a depilarse, que pasaba si en una de esas en las expediciones, se lastimaba y el vello le supuraba una de esas infecciones... No! Su limpio e inmaculado cuerpo no lo soportaría... Pensó horrorizado... Ahora escuchando la historia del menor, el que se depile no se le hacia tan raro, se le haría más raro que no lo haga después de eso.

El sargento se irguió y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del menor, dándole una mirada muy significativa._ Te compadezco... Eso debió haber sido uno de los peores calvarios por los que pueda pasar un hombre_._ Qué pudiste haber hecho para merecer algo como eso, ni satán por el simple hecho de ser hombre condenaría a alguien a tal tortura... _

_-_ **Mis respetos, soldado**-le dijo con una atemorizante expresión de trauma mientras le sacudía levemente del hombro, brindándole sus condolencias por tales penurias pasadas. Simpatizó con él, sufrir una infección en tu amigo de toda la vida era muy jodido.

Suspiro, tomo unos papeles y volvió a su lugar... Lamentablemente ya no podían retrasar más la otra conversación pendiente, demasiado tenía el mocoso con sus penurias... Pero le ayudaría, lo que sea que costara, a que pudiese superarlas una por una... Como ser querido lo apoyaba, pero por sobre todo, como Hombre lo apoyaba.

Le miro nuevamente, comprobando que el menor había vuelto en sí, y ya se hallaba nuevamente ayudándole... No era su trabajo, no sabía ni por qué debería estar haciéndolo, pero lo agradecía, le servía mucho y hacía esos aburridos y tediosos momentos mucho más llevaderos.

\- Eren… Dentro de aproximadamente una hora viene peluquín, cuando llegue, hablaremos con él y la loca cuatro ojos sobre tu problema…- le informo. A Eren ya no le sorprendía la forma de referirse a ellos que usaba el sargento, no tenía caso decirle nada… Asintió levemente en entendimiento, sintiéndose incomodo mientras ayudaba con la papelería y se adentraba en sus pensamientos...

.

…Desde ayer, que el mayor había vuelto con su pantalón, no había vuelto a hacerle preguntas sobre ello y lo agradeció, volviendo a la rutina normal de ellos en los días libres… Irse luego un rato a la biblioteca a pasar el rato leyendo, el mayor junto con Armin habían logrado que le tome un gran gusto a los libros; irse a pasear por ahí hablando de banalidades, próximas expediciones, e ir a hacer los mandados a la ciudad en compañía del resto, donde luego podían hablar con Armin sobre lo que estuvieron leyendo, ya que Mikasa se negaba a participar en las conversaciones… Últimamente estar en compañía de ella y el sargento al mismo tiempo era casi insoportable, la atmósfera se ponía muy pesada, y pareciera que en cualquier momento se saltarían a la yugular, como animales salvajes peleando por un trozo de carne. No entendía por qué su hermana se empeñaba tanto en rivalizar con el mayor…

Lo que Eren no sabía es que Mikasa competía por su atención, y que también ella, junto con Hanji, ya habían notado algo que nadie más había hecho… El rápido avance de los sentimientos de Rivaille.

Su instinto femenino se lo decía y ella también ya era conocedora de los sentimientos de Eren… Ella y Armín. No es que no quiera que su hermano sea feliz, pero tampoco quería que se lo quiten antes de tiempo… No tenía nada en contra del enano… Pero sabía que no le iba a dejar mirar cuando se desvirgue a Eren, ni como regalo de cumpleaños, y eso la enfurecía. Entonces primero quería hacerlo sufrir un rato, pa' que sepa lo que se siente...

.

La hora pasó rápido, y Erwin ya se hallaba en su despacho. Cruzaron con la capitana Hanji en el camino y se dirigieron los 3 juntos a la oficina de Erwin. Cuando llegaron vieron algo que jamás creyeron ver en su vida… Erwin reía mientras dos niños no mayores de 5 años, corrían cantaban y se tiraban encima de él. Eran 2 gemelitos, un niño y una niña… En lo único que diferían es que el niño tenía los cabellos rubios como el sol, y la niña unos cabellos pelirrojos brillantes como una amapola anaranjada… Ambos con unos hermosos ojos color cielo como los de Erwin, y con adorables ricitos encanutados en sus cabellos. Eran muy lindos… El parecía un hadita y ella una duendecillo… Sus risas también eran suaves y alegres como campanillas…

Los 3 se quedaron de piedra en la puerta del despacho, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aunque Hanji estaba que se le estallaba la nariz, era el hombre de sus sueños enmarcado en un hermoso cuadro fraternal… Si, ella también tenía sentimientos… De hecho pensaba hablarlo con Eren, habían quedado en una silenciosa promesa de que ambos se apoyarían el uno al otro siempre ante cualquier adversidad, la razón por la que se hallaban ahí también era una de ellas…

Aunque no de forma tan pura como Eren, Hanji amaba a Erwin. Y a diferencia del primero, ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ser feliz junto a su caballero dorado y adoptar hijos titanes cuando se casen… Sí, que bello futuro…

Eren noto la mirada enternecida de Hanji, y enseguida ató cabos, seguramente era de eso lo que quería hablar hace un par de días la mayor y no habían podido. Pero noto que esa ensoñación por algún motivo se le vino abajo a la mayor en un segundo… Cayó en la cuenta de que no sabían qué relación tenían esos niños con Erwin y, para colmo de males, parecían sus hijos… Si lo llegaban a ser, cosa que ninguno de los 3 parecía tener conocimiento sobre la supuesta paternidad de Erwin, eso le complicaba las cosas a la mayor, sin mencionar que así como eran desconocedores de la vida privada de su superior, tranquilamente podría estar ya casado...

Hanji, al llegar a esas rápidas conclusiones, sintió como su estomago se desprendía de su abdomen y caía pesadamente a sus pies... Noto que Eren le empezó a mirar fijamente, notando la preocupación en esas hipnóticas orbes verdeazuladas. Rápidamente recobró su compostura, y con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre hizo que notaran su presencia.

\- Oouuh~~ Pero mira no más que adorables son esos retoños~ !- Dijo con excitación la mayor, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, y llenándose por la ternura que le causaban los infantes... Erwin al notar el escrutinio de Rivaille, la emoción tan característica de Hanji, y los curiosos ojos bonitos, digo, los curiosos ojos de Eren, se levantó del suelo volviendo a su porte serio a pesar de las adorables quejas de los menores. Rió quedamente, mientras se iba a sentar al sillón de su despacho.

\- Si lo son... Lamento no haber avisado antes, es que tuve que traer a mis sobrinos a último momento, mi hermano se complicó demasiado...- La alegría le volvió a ambos castaños, sintiendo el alivio. Los niños, al ver a los 3 extraños, de la nada se habían quedado quietecitos y callados, y miraban fijamente a Eren...

**Muy fijamente.**

Eren les devolvió la mirada confundido, mientras veía como dos parcitos de piernas pequeñas se acercaban a él lentamente. Ambos extendieron una manito cada uno en perfecta sincronía, y le tomaron del borde de su remera...

\- Como te llamas? - Le pregunto la niña curiosa pero avergonzada. Eren era lo que toda niña piensa que es un príncipe.

\- Si,si, como te llamas?- le hizo eco su hermano de igual forma... Para este, tenia todo para ser una bonita princesa, de las más lindas, a pesar de que prefería el cabello largo.-

\- Yo soy Eren...- Recordó que a los niños les gusta ser tratados con cariño, ya que así le gustaba que lo traten a él cuando era pequeño, entonces hizo una amplia y muy dulce sonrisa para ellos... Los niños habían quedado maravillados y prendados de esa bonita sonrisa, salían brillitos prácticamente de sus ojos..-Y ustedes?

\- Yo soy Laurence~- Dijo el niño rubio.

-Y yo soy Laurie~- Dijo risueña la niña.

\- Y? Que hacen por acá? De paseo?- Les pregunto con dulzura.

\- Si~!-Dijeron al unisono, luego siguió la niña- Mami y papi tuvieron que viajar y no podían llevarnos~...

\- Pero no estamos tristes~- completo el rubio...-

\- Extrañábamos a Tío Winsy~!-Dijeron juntos en una amplia sonrisa. De repente Rivaille, Eren y Hanji se quedaron callados como piedra...

_Er-win=Winsy..._

_Winsy..._

_Tio Winsy!. _Los dos mayores empezaron a reírse por lo bajo mientras Eren disimulaba la suya, no podían evitarlo, el gran capitán Erwin Smith reducido a tan ridículamente tierno apodo, era imposible de creer.

Erwin sin embargo reía nerviosa e incómodamente por lo bajo mientras en su mente se hacía toda la historia..._Ya me lo veo venir... Pasaran 30 años antes de que dejen de molestarme con eso...No,que treinta...Veía su entierro, su funeral, y como cierre, Rivaille y Hanji colocaban en la lapida su placa conmemorativa, la cual rezaba "Winsy Smith", y estos se reían de como incluso le hacían una ultima joda hasta después de su muerte... Esos malditos... Son capaces. _Pensó envenenado.

-Y bueno cuéntenme… Que les gusta hacer, o que les gusta hacer cuando están con el Tío Winsy?- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa risueña. Ambos niños posaron sus deditos en sus bocas pensando la respuesta...

-Nos guta pasear a escondidas por los cuarteles- Dijo Laurie,

\- Y ordena' la oficina de Tio Winsy como nos guta- Agrego Laurence.

-Tambié' vamos con los ballos, son muy lindos- Laurie se poso las manitas en sus cachetes mientras lo decía.

\- Si! Su pelito es muy suave- concluyo Laurence alzando sus bracitos con fervor. Hanji no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de ternura, eran súper lindos... Y Eren de alguna forma pensaba lo mismo.

\- Y tu?- Dijeron al unisono.

\- Yo?- dijo Eren con una expresión tan aniñada como la de los infantes. A los niños le parecía muy lindo.

\- SI!- al unisono nuevamente. Luego continuo Laurence- Que te guta hacer acá?- La curiosidad se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos niños.

-A mi...- Dijo Eren pensativo...- Me gusta entrenar...

\- Entenar?- Inquirió Laurence... _Oh, una princesa fuerte._

-Si, me gusta entrenar mucho.-

\- Po' qué?- Le dijo Laurie... _Si, un principe valiente._ Pensó con entusiasmo. La expresión de Eren cambio a una de desquicio al recordar la respuesta a esa pregunta-

\- PARA ASÍ EXTERMINAR A TODOS LOS TITANES- No pudo evitarlo, se dejo llevar.

\- A los titane'?- Preguntaron al unisono con curiosidad.

\- SI. LOS MATARE A TODOS. LOS EXTERMINARE! NO DEJARE NI UNO!- Exclamo perdido en su obsesión, mientras una sonrisa desquiciada se abría paso por su rostro. Los niños abrieron sus ojos con asombro y aplaudían con emoción...

-SI! Son malos, malos!- Decía Laurie con un inocente fervor.

\- Si! Acabaremos con ellos!-Saltaba Laurence festejandose entre ellos. Entonces comenzaron a girar al rededor de Eren y cantaban al unisono.

\- Es-ter-mina~ar! Es-ter-mina~ar! Rawwr! Rawwr! Es-ter-mina~ar ! Es-ter-mina~ar!- Eren volvió en si y reía nerviosamente mientras los miraba, Rivaille se palmeo la frente, y Erwin y Hanji se ensombrecían...

\- **Ya los contagió...**\- Dijeron al unisono.

\- Ejejeje...- Reía Eren nerviosamente. Rivaille decidió esclarecerse y se dirigió hacia Erwin.

\- En fin, vinimos acá por un asunto importante... Podrá tratarse?- Dudaba que con los infantes se pueda hablar demasiado... Y no sabían que hacer con ellos. Erwin y Hanji pensaban lo mismo. Entonces a Rivaille se le ocurrió una idea...- Ya se...- Dijo más seguro.- Parece ser que les agrada Eren, estoy seguro que podrá cuidarlos por un rato, mientras nosotros lo comentamos... Cuando se pueda, lo volveremos a hablar con él.- Dijo seguro, también cuidando de no usar ofensas, no quería que los chicos le anden repitiendo como loros, escuchar pendejos diciendo blasfemias le irritaba bastante.

Hanji y Erwin no lo consideraron demasiado, estaban seguros también de que nada malo podía pasarle, y era mejor ya tener una idea de que es lo que van a tratar con el menor, ya que Rivaille solo les había dejado escrito:"Importante. Delicado. Posibles efectos negativos a futuro. Referente a Eren" Y no más que eso. Es cierto que no era una persona de demasiadas palabras, pero eso se pasaba. Al final, simplemente asintieron, en afirmación a la idea de Rivaille.

Mientras Eren los miraba, no le desagradaba la idea de estar cuidando a los niños, pero le daba mucha cosa, es la primera vez que cuidaría infantes, por lo que tendría que aprender sobre la marcha. Erwin se dirigió hacia él...

\- Bueno Eren, por favor, cuida a mis sobrinos por un rato- le pidió amablemente.- El viaje durará un día, por lo tanto, ya a la noche estará aquí mi hermano para buscarlos- Le aclaró.- Y luego te pediré que por favor confíes en nosotros, y nos digas todo lo que tienes que decir, nosotros buscaremos ayudarte, probablemente para ese momento tengamos alguna idea.- Le sonrió amablemente.

A Eren se le instalo un peso nervioso en el estómago, pero sabía que evidentemente podría llegar a ser un gran problema, pensó que lo superó, que no interferiría en su presente... Pero había estado muy equivocado.

Simplemente le asintió en afirmación, algo apagado, y se llevo a los niños con él, tendiéndoles la mano a cada uno de ellos, y se los llevo, haciendo un poco de malabares con los pies para abrir la puerta que se hallaba entrecerrada tras él.

Una vez que se fue, los mayores tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Erwin, completamente enseriados, a este también se le había borrado cualquier signo de esa sonrisa afable de hace unos momentos.

\- Y bien Rivaille, que fue lo que paso?- Inquirió. Rivaille suspiró pesadamente, mientras un peso incomodo bajaba hasta sus pies.

\- Ah...- Dijo- Fue así... Eren y yo llegamos últimos a los baños, por lo cuál lo tomamos juntos. Lo note muy incomodo y algo reacio a mostrar su desnudez ante alguien más, pero lo tome como una simple vergüenza... De todas formas, ayer le pregunté a su amigo Armin, y el informó que era así siempre, de hecho, cuando lo toma junto a sus compañeros, se aparta completamente, y se pone de espaldas, incluso se cubre disimuladamente. Es obvio que tuve que ocultar el por qué lo preguntaba, por algo será que Eren decidió no contarles sobre ello...-

...Hizo una pausa en caso de que los mayores quisieran preguntar algo, pero estos simplemente asintieron para que continúe, con una expresión seria y sumamente analítica...

\- Luego del baño, nos dirigimos a mi oficina, hubo un percance con el pantalón de Eren, el sastre lo confundió y le hizo uno de mujer. Desde ya, se puso muy incomodo, y su humor empeoro, como de costumbre- señalo desinteresado, como marcando lo obvio- Lo moleste un poco, y como ya estaba cabreado, eso hizo que me conteste de forma bastante irrespetuosa, el muy pendejo. Obviamente no iba a dejarlo pasar por lo que decidí aplicarle la disciplina necesaria. No quería golpearlo, pero quería ponerlo en su lugar así que simplemente le aflojé un poco el jodido pantalón, y lo estrangule un poco, solo por darle un escarmiento, por lo tanto _**no lo inmovilicé y no lo sometí con ningún golpe o movimiento**..._-

Los mayores le miraban con aprehensión, prestando mucha atención a lo último e ignorando el resto. Sabían que el que te apriete un poco el cuello Rivaille era el castigo más suave que implementaba, y como el decía, solo por escarmentar, aunque parezca que realmente tenga ganas de asesinarte.

\- **Ahí estuvo el problema...Eren no se defendió**.- Señalo con gravedad. Los mayores hicieron un gesto de sorpresa.- El sabe que dos por tres lo tomo desprevenido para medir su reacción, así como también en cualquier caso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tengamos, el tiene el derecho de defenderse y lo ha hecho antes, sabemos que tiene las manos atadas, pero no es así conmigo.- Señalo, tratando de recalcar la verdadera gravedad del hecho.- No solo eso... Hizo todo lo contrario. Entró en shock he intento resistirse lo menos posible, había entrado en un estado de profunda sumisión y angustia. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que la estrangulación también puede ser entendida como otro tipo de sometimiento.-

..Hanji y Erwin habían comenzado a atar cabos al igual que el lo hizo en ese momento, un sentimiento incomodo crecía en ellos mientras se daban cuenta hacia donde iba eso...

\- El estaba completamente aterrado, y su mirada no tenía enfoque, era evidente que el no veía lo que yo estaba viendo... Y tardó en volver en sí. También fue evidente que el reacciono ante ese tipo de sometimiento específico, todos saben que hasta el día de hoy nada pudo doblegar a Eren... Nada excepto **eso**.- Les dijo. Respiraron profundo, comprendiendo la situación.

\- ¿Es lo que pensamos que es?- dijo Hanji con dificultad.

\- Es peor.- le claro Rivaille. Los mayores no pudieron evitar hacer una expresión adolorida y de impresión mientras cerraban los ojos e inhalaban fuerte, suspirando de forma pesada y levantando las miradas nuevamente para que el mayor prosiga.- Lo noté muy reacio a responder, de hecho, tardaba mucho en contestar y algunas no las respondió, tuve que suponerlo por sus reacciones. Al final pude sacarle lo más importante.-

...Exhalo pesado, le costaba decirlo, él que nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua para nada ni para nadie, él que te pintaba la podrida realidad tal cual es, consiente de toda su mierda, él que conoció y conoce que tan cruel puede ser el mundo... Así y todo, a él no le era fácil decirlo...

\- **Si... Eren fue abusado sexualmente**... Era violado a los 3 años por su tía y lo sufrió un año entero o más, hasta que de alguna forma, se libró de ella...- Dijo por fin.

...Esa realidad puesta en palabras les cayó como una roca a los tres presentes. Pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero si es el día de hoy que aún le afecta, no querían imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que le obligo hacer esa mujer para que el trauma este tan presente...

Eso explicaba su nula actividad sexual, incluso su orientación sexual, explicaba su tan desconfiada actitud, su pudor, su constante ser reacio ante el contacto físico, podía desagradarte, pero Eren llegaba al extremo que apenas y dejaba que su mejor amigo le ponga una mano en su hombro que siempre se la sacaba enseguida, e inclusive su desorden mental...

Eren debía tener alguno, por mínimo que fuera, no era normal que con 9 años seas capaz de asesinar sin cargos de conciencia, y oh casualidad, los tres hombres eran proxenetas pederastas... No cabe duda de que ahora su reacción y su reacción después de ello tenía más que sentido. Es obvio que tendría rencor a ese tipo de gente, y que no quisiera que alguien más pase por ello...

\- No quise hacerle profundizar demasiado en ese momento, sera peor si lo obligamos... Aparte debió haber estado toda su vida luchando por superarlo, nadie quisiera tener que revivirlo en su memoria para contarlo.- Aclaró.- Ahora, la duda es... Como hacerle superar eso?.-

Erwin soltó el aire, y contestó.

\- Comprendo que el asunto es grave...- dijo aclarándose la garganta con un muy mal sabor de boca... Hace unos momentos por aquella puerta se habían marchado sus dos pequeños solsitos, Eren al momento de ser abusado era incluso más pequeños que ellos, era aún más inocente, era un bebe.

...El no quería ni pensar que les sucediera algo así a sus sobrinitos, ni como pudieron haber reaccionados ellos y el entorno familiar ante ello... De hecho, si la situación se trasladara tal cual, sería él el que le haría algo así a los niños... El en su lugar como tío, que los adoraba y que los cuidaba... El no podrí enfermizo, realmente enfermizo. _¿Cómo puede existir gente capaz de hacer eso?... _Luego de salir por ese segundo de sus cavilaciones continuó.

\- Es evidente que no tenemos a un soldado 100% preparado para defenderse en las adversidades como creíamos... Y ahora esta corriendo más peligro dentro que fuera de las murallas, es importante que esto no interfiera si no queremos que las cosas se pongan feas... Es una inestabilidad psicológica importante, no ha molestado en la mayor parte del tiempo, ni a interferido en sus entrenamientos, pero ahora sabemos que si a alguien se le da por sobrepasarse con el por la fuerza, el automáticamente no se defenderá, incluso se volverá en una presa fácil...- Comprendió resignado.

\- Aparte el problema es que tenemos que reconocer que Eren no esta mal- Añadió Hanji.- En el mundo de los pervertidos el es todo un manjar, lo venderían caro por el simple hecho del color de ojos que tiene, y con los tipos que tenemos atrás, cualquiera va a querer hacerle algo a Eren...- Rivaille se crispó, era consiente más que nadie de eso, y ya le molestaba bastante, no necesitaba que se lo escupan en la cara...

Aparte en ese momento se sintió como uno de esos mal nacidos, no es como si no haya querido hacerle algo también... Y eso le molestaba más aun... El nunca dudo de su sexualidad, y era consciente de que no correspondía al menor, aún así, una vez que lo tuvo desnudo delante de él, no hubo heterosexualidad que le valga...

Ya de por si, siempre le había parecido lindo de alguna forma, más allá de que hasta ayer nunca había tenido segundas intenciones con el. No quería ni pensar de como sería para esas ratas que se conforman con cualquier cosa...

Tal y como Hanji dijo, Eren sería un manjar...

\- Tsk...- Dijo frustrado- El tema es, que hacer? Tenemos que lograr de alguna forma el bloqueo de ese trauma, y que empiece a perder miedo de la gente... Le esta jugando demasiado en contra en estos momentos, y será peor para toda la Legión si no se puede defender...-

\- Podríamos empezar por ahí...- Sugirió seriamente Hanji. "Por donde?" rezaban las miradas de los dos mayores al escucharla- Que pierda el miedo a la gente... Que se acostumbre al contacto.

\- Cómo?- Inquirió Erwin interesado... Rivaille le miraba a la expectativa también.

\- Somos consientes que en este momento en el que más confía Eren es Rivaille, después de todo incluso hasta tiene su vida en sus manos.- Aclaró ella...- Por qué no intentar un aumento del tacto y la confianza entre ellos? Luego yo podría ofrecerme en buscar la forma en que recupere la confianza en las mujeres también, pero primero necesito que aunque sea que confíe entre sus pares. Quizá ayude a que ya la parte mas superficial desaparezca, que sería el recordar aquello ante cualquier contacto...- Rivaille la miraba con ganas de matarla, no por el hecho de ser más cercano al mocoso, si no por exactamente a que tipo de cercanía se refería, de como hacer eso...

\- Loca, como se supone que yo haría eso?- Le dijo irritado, no estaba en desacuerdo, pero tampoco entendía que hacer exactamente.

\- Podrían empezar durmiendo juntos.- Dijo ella seriamente.- Eren sufre de pesadillas todas las noches, tiene un insomnio grave al igual que vos, y el hecho de compartir un espacio tan intimo con alguien es una forma de volver a acostumbrarlo al contacto simple con la gente sin que lo sienta agresivo. Y puede que el dormir acompañado le ayude a conciliar un mejor sueño.- Rivaille lo consideró seriamente, ya que ella lo estaba hablando en serio y tenía sentido lo que le pedía... de hecho una vez habían dormido juntos, Eren pareció soportarlo, y también gracias a eso la confianza empezó a aumentar gradualmente entre ellos... De hecho, es cierto que él había notado su forma brusca de negar el contacto para casi con todos y las únicas veces que no vio que no se aparto fue cuando el hizo el intento de consolarlo aquella vez, que había estado removiendo sus cabellos, y la vez que habló con Hanji, también cuando necesitaba consuelo, y ella había acariciado su cabello y un poco su espalda. _Un tacto amable, eh?_ Pareció comprender...

\- No está en mi naturaleza tratar de forma delicada a la gente, tengo que admitir- dijo en un suspiro.- Pero supongo que puedo intentar algo... Aún así no va alcanzar, eso solo ayudara a que vuelva a confiar en sus cercanos, y que ya no lo atormente durante su día a día, claro, en caso de que funcione...- _Ahh...Ser amable era la terapia, y justo a mi me venía a tocar_. Pero Erwin pareció tener otra idea para ayudar a eso...

\- Eso es cierto- Les dijo exponiendo su idea...- Luego de eso, es necesario, para empezar, hacerle perder a Eren el miedo al sexo... Eso va a reforzar su confianza. Y a eso vamos a agregarle más intensidad a sus entrenamientos, y vamos a centrarnos en entrenarlo para liberarse de esas situaciones específicas, para que el miedo ya no lo paralice. Tenemos que lograr que su mente entienda que es peor no defenderse, y que puede hacerlo.- Dijo. Rivaille se le quedó mirando con recelo...

\- Lo de los entrenamientos lo coincido, exponerlo y enseñarle a librarse es un muy buen método de conseguir que tenga mucha más auto-confianza... Pero, el sexo? ¿Quien pretendes que vaya a enseñarle sobre eso? Aparte, ¿como estas seguro de que no lo sentirá como un nuevo sometimiento? No es una jodida ramera, si es con cualquiera, no la pasará bien... - Le dijo. No tenía sentido, aunque estemos en el remoto caso de que el ya supere la parte de su día a día, ya no lo moleste por las noches, y confíe nuevamente en el mismo, sigue siendo todo un gran paso el ceder ante esa parte...

\- De hecho...- continúo Erwin- tenía pensado pedírtelo a ti también. - Le dijo serio.

\- Que!?- se estaban pasando- ¿Y que te hace pensar que me tiene tanta confianza como para permitirme a mi que me lo coja?-

\- Estuvo dispuesto a tomar un baño contigo a solas, aparte si tuviste que preguntar por el comportamiento de Eren en las duchas, y no fue hasta después que te enteraste que el suele apartarse totalmente, quiere decir que en su momento no puso distancias contigo.- le explico.- de todos, eres el que mas posibilidades tienes de hacerlo ceder bien.- Y cuanta razón tenía.

Rivaille era consiente de que si Eren tenía sentimientos por el, eso era algo que difícilmente le negaría, más si acortaba distancias y hacía que le tenga aún más confianza para que empiece a hacerlo para con todos.

Quería ayudarle, realmente quería, pero en eso había más cosas en juego... Aparte de que junto al entrenamiento intensivo, tenía que encontrar la forma de que sea casi inconsciente de un tacto casual con cualquiera, como sería el tocar su hombro, el brazo, su espalda, o la pierna; lo más importante, es que siendo conocedor de lo que el chico sentía, no podía simplemente tomarlo y hacer como que nada pasaba luego, eso podría generar otras heridas muy diferentes, y era muy consciente de ello... Podía incluso revertir todos los esfuerzos que luego deberían hacer de forma grupal.

\- Realmente no estoy seguro de eso último, Erwin.- Le dijo con pesar... Hanji estaba observando muy cuidadosamente a Rivaille... Se dio cuenta de que había algo más que estaba haciendo que se niegue, ella sabe que a él confianza no le faltaba, y que siendo como es, hubiera dicho que lo intentaría, después de todo solo serían roces, y quizás, última base.

No sería más que eso, y para él debería ser algo sin importancia, ya que se supone que él no sabe nada sobre los sentimientos del otro... Por lo tanto presuntamente no involucraría sentimentalmente a nadie, no traería daños colaterales... Ella sabía que no sería así, pero se supone que él no lo sabe... _Se supone... _Pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

_\- _Rivaille, que podría salir mal?- Contestó Erwin.- Simplemente podríamos explicárselo, que una de las partes más importantes de ayudar que lo supere, es que también comprenda que debe perderle el miedo a eso, te ofreceremos a tí, pero le diremos que si tiene alguna preferencia podríamos dejar que la elija y veremos como se resuelve eso... Aparte de todas formas dudo que pueda soportarlo de parte de una mujer, de hecho, aclaro que no me molesta para nada, pero seguramente Eren es completamente homosexual, y por algún motivo ya lo pensaba de antes- dijo intentando convencerlo, realmente era importante que Eren pierda el miedo y que recupere la confianza en su fuerza, aparte de que avance, comenzar un mínimo su vida sexual ayuda mucho a cerrar ese tipo de capítulos en la vida.

\- De acuerdo...- se resigno...- Veremos como pasa... Por ahora, nos centraremos en esto entonces: agregaremos un entrenamiento especial de autodefensa, empezaremos a que se acostumbre a la cercanía durmiendo con migo, luego podríamos hacer que duerma con Hanji para que lo supere de la parte de las mujeres, vigilaremos su desenvoltura con sus pares, y lo mantendremos mentalmente ocupado para que se vuelva inconsciente de los toques comunes... Más adelante veremos que pasa con el sexo. Y, de más está decir, que tendremos que darle su tiempo y ofrecerle todo el apoyo moral que podamos después de esto... Jodida mierda, quién sabe, quizás ayude a volverlo un mejor soldado, uno que sepa no pelear solo, y el hacerlo entrenar más incluso lo volverá más ágil... Ya hace un tiempo que pensaba ponerlo a practicar más para mejorar esos aspectos... -Dijo tranquilo. Erwin y Hanji asintieron y fueron en busca del muchacho, hacía prácticamente una hora o más que lo habían dejado al cuidado de los niños.

.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y saludaron a Erwin, quien les indicó que cuando vean a Eren le digan que le devuelva sus sobrinos. Los otros dos simplemente asintieron y salieron en busca de él, cerrando Hanji la puerta tras ellos. Esta aún se encontraba con una expresión bastante sombría.

\- Rivaille...- Le llamo, recién soltando el pomo, y manteniéndose aún seria. El otro simplemente volteo en respuesta- Qué es lo que sabes?- le encaró sin más... Algo había ahí. Rivaille capto enseguida a lo que se refería y maldijo que su compañera sea tan avispada.

\- Yo no se nada... Que es lo que tengo que saber?- Aún así decidió hacerse el desentendido.

\- No mientas... Por qué estabas tan reacio a intentar lo ultimo con el chico? No es como si fueras un virgen ni nada, y no es completamente necesario que llegues demasiado lejos con él- le dijo Hanji.- Aparte fijándote en la contextura general de Eren, hacerlo con él y hacerlo con una mujer no es muy diferente...- Rivaille entrecerró los ojos.

\- No te incumbe...- Le respondió sin más.

\- Si, si lo hace- lo retó ella.- Dime, que es lo que te hace dudar tanto de hacer eso por el, no tienes problemas en compartir tu cama, ni de prestarle más atención de lo que ya lo haces, y aún así si te lo pones a pensar, tocarlo una o dos veces es mucho menos extenuante que hacer toda esa labor...- le puntualizó.- Entonces, cual sería ya el problema? Incluso yo estoy considerando probar más adelante algo con él, después de todo quien sabe, quizás no este realmente definido y después de perder el miedo, resulte que le gustan realmente las mujeres, después de todo, Eren no está tan mal, sería bastante lindo tenerlo abajo, eh?- le pico ella, probándolo...

Y vio en él un atisbo de furia ante eso último que ella dijo que no pudo esconder antes de que ella lo note... Entonces las cosas están como ella pensaba, parece que Eren no es indiferente para su compañero compacto...

Pero entonces, no debió haber aceptado más rápidamente?¿Estará en negación?... O bien... ¿Rivaille sabe algo sobre lo que siente Eren y tiene una idea de que otro tipo de consecuencias puede traer? Como el que entre en una depresión por haber estado en esa situación tan intima con la persona que ama, y aún así para la otra no signifique absolutamente nada...

O que sus sentimientos consuman a su persona, y le hagan perder la poca autoestima que le queda, llegando a considerarse una basura a el mismo, incluso autotratarse como un objeto... También podría hacer que ya no pueda mantenerlos a raya y quiera empezar a intentar lograr que Rivaille le mire, o al menos, que se repita una y otra vez, hasta ponerse algo pesado... Como fuere, con los profundos sentimientos de Eren de por medio, no existe manera de que pueda existir un encuentro desinteresado entre ellos sin que termine mal.

Cambiaría mucho claro, si el sargento le corresponde... Pero que le corresponda realmente, y que se asegure en demostrarlo, ya que Eren lo más probable es que piense que de alguna forma se haya enterado de todo, y lo haga solo por lástima, y en caso de que así fuera, eso terminaría de destruir también al menor.

Sería hacerlo sentir tan poca cosa como una a la que ni siquiera valdría la pena para parársele a rechazarla...

\- Bien por ti.- Le dijo sin más. Pero Hanji ya estaba convencida, para Rivaille lo que era una misión era una misión, no se negaría ante nada, más tratándose de Eren que sabe que le tiene mucho aprecio.

\- No mientas, en que momento lo supiste?- le dijo Hanji, muy seria. Le molestaba mucho el que Rivaille halla tenido a Eren tanto tiempo al lado de él, dejándolo ser así como así, sabiendo de que el chico sufría por él... A que se esperaba? ¿Por qué aunque sea no le dijo que ya lo sabía, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer como si nada, como estuvo haciendo hasta recién?-Agh... En serio Rivaille, no es algo para jugar.

\- Y no estoy jugando tampoco.- Le dijo siseando entre dientes. Ya está, se había vendido, la loca se había dado cuenta.

\- Entonces si sabías, sabes lo que Eren siente- le acusó en un cuchicheo mientras caminaban.- No lo puedo creer, desde cuando?- le pregunto. Se frenaron y se metieron en la biblioteca que se hallaba de pasada para hablar tranquilos.

\- Desde que tú lo sabes.- Respondió sin más.

\- Tu... Escuchaste...- dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Si.-

\- Todo?- dijo sin poderselo creer.

\- Si. - volvió a decir.

\- Por qué...?- Dejo su pregunta en el aire si poder terminarla, estaba impactada le parecía realmente cruel, el también había sido testigo de eso, y aún así... Aún así no hizo nada...

\- Porque él no quería que sepa...- Le aclaró.- No tiene porque sufrir más de la cuenta, y escuche claramente que pase lo que pase no pensaba decírmelo o corresponderme incluso si yo en alguna realidad llegara a hacerlo... Yo creo que sería más cruel el encima negarle la poca felicidad que le queda, no?-le dijo sincerizándose.- Me gusta mucho su compañía, y el disfruta de la mía, si yo llegara a decirle que sé sobre lo que siente y que no le correspondo, o que no me interesa, o lo que sea que fuere, no se volvería para el todo absolutamente incómodo?...- Le dijo remarcando lo obvio.- Incluso yo pienso que ya tuvo suficiente...-

...Hanji se sorprendió por la sinceridad de su compañero...

\- Todo sea por acabar con esta guerra... Necesitamos a un soldado entero, y si soy un motivo más para que él se asegure de regresar a las murallas, pues mejor así. Aparte... No puedo rechazarlo, simplemente no puedo, y no puedo darle un sí por lástima. Y tampoco quiero cargar en la consciencia ser la causa de sufrimiento de alguien que no cometió más pecado que el haber nacido.- Suspiro con pesadez, era muy complicado, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlo, era humano.- Sus sentimientos no me molestan... Te mentiría si te dijera que no me agradan tampoco, pero para mí es un niño, y nada más. Estamos metidos en una lucha constante, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con esto, tenemos que avanzar no importa qué, pero necesitamos que todos empujemos por igual.-Finalizó...-Aún así pienso retribuirle todo lo que hizo...-

\- Como?- Dijo Hanji desanimada, ahora estaba empezando a entender a su compañero, y realmente no podía reclamárselo.

\- Cuando todo esto termine, no pienso dejar que lo maten, tenlo por seguro, el disfrutara de este mundo por el cuál estamos luchando... Es lo mínimo que merece, aparte, pienso apoyarlo tanto como el me estuvo apoyando a mi. También es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.- Dijo resuelto.-Ahh... Joder, no puedo creer que haya dicho toda esa puta mierda...- Comentó simplemente, sorprendido hasta por su propia sensibilidad.

\- Es todo tan malditamente injusto...- Dijo Hanji con veneno.

-Él se lleva la peor parte... Pero la vida no es justa. Hoy en día la justicia no existe, pero tenlo por seguro que la haremos existir.- Le dijo,estando apunto de retirarse.

\- Espera un poco...- Lo frenó.

\- ¿Qué?- Estaba un poco irritado, no soporta los reclamos.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Aún no me lo dices...-

\- Y no tengo porque decírtelo...- Hanji le miro mal, y Rivaille no tenía ganas de seguir aguantándosela... Suspiró nuevamente-Con respecto a qué, exactamente?

\- Con respecto a todo lo que tenga que ver con Eren...-Le dijo.

\- No lo se...-Dijo simplemente, pero cargado de amargura.

Estaba frustrado, estaba perdido, estaba irritado; por primera vez en su vida no podía ver con claridad. No quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, quería concentrarse en la misión, pero estaba distraído, quería sacarse de encima todo el embrollo ese, pero no quería desentenderse y lastimarlo, quería que se alejara para que pueda recuperar su equilibrio, pero temía que no vuelva a acercarse...

Aparte nada aseguraba que podría recuperarlo... Ese mocoso no era más que un animalito indefenso a su percepción, no podía culparlo de sus problemas como adulto, mal madurado a fin de cuentas...

Era un camino sin salida, todo por su egoísmo, tenía la sanidad del menor en sus manos la cuál prendía de un hilo, y en vez de soltarlo, de librarle para que pueda respirar, lo ataba más a él... Y lo peor es que accedió a seguir haciéndolo... Quería cuidarle, quería ayudarle, y va a hacerlo, se lo había más que planteado... Pero como hacerlo sin herirlo en el intento?...

\- Mierda, aún no lo se...- Dijo cabizbajo y con la voz destilando frustración- Veré sobre la marcha.- Finalizó en un suspiro, retirándose completamente del lugar. Hanji le miró con un poco de compasión, tampoco se había puesto en el lugar de su compañero y había ido a atacarle directamente...

No importaba cuanto disfrute molestándolo, o el simple hecho de tenerlo sentado al lado, aunque el guste de su compañía, era consciente de que una parte de Eren lo sufría... Y el era tan mala persona que lo ignoraba a consciencia... Pero, por qué?

¿Por qué le pegaba tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ignoro como con todo lo que no le incumbe le hacía? ¿Por qué no simplemente le aclaraba que no tenía intenciones de corresponderle y que le incomodaba su compañía, que fuera a hacer migas a otra parte, por más que fuera mentira? El en cuanto a su vida personal, siempre eligió lo más sencillo, nunca buscó cosas serias, y lo complicado simplemente lo botaba porque al fin y al cabo eran un estorbo... Ese era él.

Eren no era un estorbo, su persona no lo era... Pero Eren era un maldito estorbo constante en su cabeza, de hace mucho lo viene siendo...

Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo aparto?

Para empezar a replantearse... El nunca fue homosexual ni sintió la más mínima atracción hacia un hombre... Y aún así, no entendía por qué el saber que Eren se sentía atraído por él no le asqueo...

Pero ahí volvemos al tema principal...

No podía rechazarlo.

No importa qué, no había ningún aspecto del menor que le provocara un mínimo rechazo a su persona. No podía siquiera golpearle como es debido.

Pero eso no quiere decir nada.

De hecho, no sabe lo que quiere decir, y no quiere saberlo, pero aún así sabe que no significa nada. Por eso no le interesa...

Pero si tanto lo estaba meditando, no significaría eso de que si le estaba interesando?

Ya llegaba a las caballerizas, como no, en busca del menor, pero por la ventana pudo divisarlo antes, y sin poder evitarlo se congelo...

Ahí estaba Eren... Cuidando a los niños en un hermoso cuadro casi maternal. Este sonreía dulce, mientras cuidaba que los niños bajen bien del caballo, entre muchas risas de parte de los tres claro está, y ahí a lo lejos, podía oír que hasta les cantaba una canción...

Se veía tan lleno de vida... Tan... _Hermoso._

Sintió su pecho apretujarse con ansias, removiéndose inquieto, mientras observaba a Eren jugar con los niños

_"...Yo no puedo darle una familia..."_

Solo en un momento como ese noto que el quería tenerla._.._ Su corazón había empezado a palpitar muy rápido.

Vio como el niño rubio le jalaba a todas partes, y él con toda su paciencia le seguía el ritmo... Recordó la cantidad de veces que lo arrastro a todas partes, la cantidad de veces que le gritó, la cantidad de veces que lo recargó de trabajo... Todas y cada una se las había perdonado... De hecho incluso lo había aceptado como una parte de su forma de ser, lo aceptaba completamente al igual que aceptaba a esos niños con todas sus locuras...

_"...Aún así nada, absolutamente nada me molesta de su persona..."_

Vió como la niña se le lanzaba al cuello y se trepaba en su espalda a caballo, mientras Eren hacía todo tipo de torpes maniobras para no caerse y que los niños no se lastimen.

_"...Soy un maldito titán... Yo soy un arma..."_

Eso es verdad... Aún así era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los cerdos apestosos que vivían acobardados dentro de las murallas...

Se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado los limites de su conciencia sobre él menor, y le molestaba, era cada vez más consciente de todo él, cada vez lo absorbía más. Aparte, a que viene pensar en eso ahora? No tenía tiempo para eso, no debía dárselo... Sabía el tipo de respuesta que se encontraba al final de esas lineas de pensamiento, pero aún así quería desconocerlo, no quería hallarla aún, solo terminaría de complicar lo que de ya por sí es complicado...

Pero tampoco podía evitarlo... La sola idea de cuando Hanji menciono que también podría intentar tomarlo lo enervecía, la idea de que simplemente alguien más lo toque lo enfurecía hasta un punto desconocido. No podía ignorar eso aunque se lo ruegue a el mismo... Simplemente decidió suponer que le molestaba el que fuera tomado sin consideración, que alguien ensucie y dañe más a alguien que no merece ser dañado... Pero entonces, quien podría hacerlo? ¿A quien confiaría el que no lastimaría al niño, como para que la idea ni le inmute?... A nadie?...

A... él?

En caso de que la última sea correcta... Después, qué? ¿Qué seguiría? ¿No sería al final otro bastardo más que lo tomo sin consideración y que termino lastimándole? ¿Con qué cara miraría a esos inocentes pero feroces ojos verdes, los cuales le echaran en cara todo lo que le hizo? Aparte... dudaba que seguirían viéndose igual... Los veía apagándose, sabiéndose herido, ensuciándose, sabiéndose usado... Frí brillo e ingenuidad latente... Y por supuesto sin calidez para dirigírsela a él...

Ese sería un infalible resultado, y por algún motivo le dolía... Con o sin conocimiento de parte del menor sobre si sabía o no sobre sus sentimientos, si le ponía una mano encima, y no estaba dispuesto a luego enseriar, si pretendía como que nunca hizo nada, eso no haría más que ocasionar que todos los sentimientos del menor se vayan en contra de él mismo, y el autoestima del chico quedaría enterrado 3 metros bajo el suelo, si le queda algo de este en estos momentos, claro está... Si le daba un sí por lástima, sería aún peor, cualquiera sabe eso...

No quería tomarlo, tampoco dejarlo... No sabía que quería y de alguna forma, la situación se apuró... Exactamente por qué, no sabe tampoco, después de todo antes de saber sobre sus sentimientos, estos ya estaban, antes de saber de su desgracia, esta por supuesto ya había pasado, antes de considerar el tratamiento y entrenamiento especial de Eren para con sus acechadores, a él ya le acechaban... Era algo con lo que estuvieron conviviendo tranquilamente... Pero ese entonces fue el error principal... Debido a que se esta sabiendo todo de golpe, los tiempos para resolverlo parecen otros.

Aunque había una cosa más que lo mantenía a Rivaille alejándose de la nueva verdad que estaba creciendo en él...

_"...Incluso en el remoto caso de que el me corresponda, yo lo rechazaría..."_

Es cierto, era un caso remoto. Rivaille no quería hacerse la cabeza con lo que podría ser una confusión y mal interpretarse a él mismo, pero tampoco quería caer en algo verdadero que le haría sufrir por igual... El seguía siendo humano. Y, como todo humano, tenía miedo.

Ya no solo se trataba de lastimarle a él, si no también de salir lastimado innecesariamente. Y así no era él, no podría llamarse Rivaille Ackerman actuando de esa forma...

_Eso es... _

Surco como un flash un momento de claridad por su mente...

Suspiró.

Estaba cansado de pensar, ese no era él. No estaba siendo él.

Ahora con unos ojos más resueltos se dirigió hacía donde el castaño estaba, había tomado una decisión, la que siempre tomaba ante todas y cada una de sus adversidades... Dejaría las cosas fluir. Actuará según naturalmente se de, hará lo que le parezca en el momento que surja. Y enfrentara todas y cada una de las consecuencias del curso de sus decisiones tomadas, solo así sabrá que no había otra forma de que sea. Esto también era personal. Por lo tanto tenía derecho a actuar y seguir el curso de todos y cada uno de los deseos que quiera en el momento...

Por qué el era así, y buscaba ser así...

_L__ibre como el viento._

.

Eren se hallaba jugando con los niños, había bailado, saltado y cantado para ellos, los había llevado a dar una vuelta a caballo por las cercanías del cuartel, y ahora, imparables e inagotables, luego de haberles ayudado a bajar del caballo, los chicos pedían más.

A lo largo del rato había escuchado sobrenombres como príncipe y princesa, los cuales se le hicieron bastante raros, y por qué no, desagradables, después de todo repudiaba esos títulos y la comodidad y falsedad que traían con el.

Incluso se peleaban entre ellos por haber cuál era el que mejor le quedaba... Eso había sido el colmo, pero ya que, eran niños, por lo tanto simplemente se resignó, y que resuelvan sus diferencias como quieran...

Si se metía terminaría mal, o lloraba uno o lloraban los dos.

Les tomo de las manitos a cada uno y los hizo hacer una ronda, tarareando una melodía que acababa de inventar, pero que servía para el juego en fin... Les indicó que para jugar el tarareaba una melodía, y ellos la iban siguiendo tarareando lo que les guste, después probarían cantar a corito lo que salga y se acuerden... Parecía que les gustaba mucho ese juego, porque se les veía reír de forma radiante, mientras giraban en ronda más fuerte y más despacio, a veces hasta tropezando.

En medio del juego, ya era la segunda cancioncita que hacían, vio por el rabillo del ojo que el sargento se dirigía hacia ellos. Su corazón palpitó más fuerte, como siempre le sucedía cada que se encontraban juntos, pero aún así ocultó su alegría de verlo, y oprimió esa sonrisa boba que de vez en cuando se le escapaba, la cual le molestaba mucho, para no dejarse en evidencia.

Sin más, el sargento llego hacia ellos, notando en él una mirada burlesca, en la cual podía leer claramente "No veo la diferencia entre tú y esos infantes", lo cual hizo que se molestara bastante e inconscientemente hizo un puchero de berrinche.

Aún así algo dentro de él comenzó a sentirse muy inquieto, se sentía nervioso e incomodo con el mayor a su alrededor. Inexplicablemente un enojo en contra de él le invadió, desde que el mayor descubrió su secreto, el se sentía expuesto y débil frente a él.

\- Erwin exige a sus sobrinos secuestrados.- le comunico. Eren rió un poco tratando de disimular su mal estar, pero algo en su cabeza le hizo hacer una conexión y frunció el ceño, captando que le estaba llamando corrompedor.

-Ei!- le dijo ofendido. Chasqueó la lengua y dirigió a los niños hacia dentro, quienes ya se hallaban tomados de sus manos, y apuntaron hacia el despacho de Erwin.

\- Ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, qué jodida mosca te picó...- Se quejó el sargento siguiéndole, solo había tratado de hacerle un pequeño chiste, que le pasaba?.

Eren suspiro e inquirió aún molesto:

\- ¿Y que quiere que le diga? ¿Muchas gracias por el cumplido?-

\- Podías simplemente dejarlo en la risita estúpida que se te escapó primero- Le dijo molesto, algo le decía que Eren no estaba de buen ó molesto.- Estas más susceptible de lo normal. -Le dijo algo más irritado.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo histérico?-

\- Tsk, eso jamás salió de mi boca- Ya estaba molesto. Y su humor iba en picada.

\- Qué no estoy perseguido!- le dijo Eren claramente histérico.

\- Qué no te estoy diciendo eso- siseó entre dientes. Ya estaba cansado, y estaba a medio camino.

\- No me llame loco, se que lo estás pensando- ¿_Es que tantas ganas tenía de discutir? _Pensó Rivaille. Con su paciencia llegando al suelo.

-¿Por qué mierda estas tan a la defensiva?- Ya estaba exhasperado. Estaba por tocar fondo, estaba por golpearlo.

\- No me esquive!.- Le dijo Eren aún en su histeriqueo. Rivaille suspiro frustrado.

\- **Reitero, por qué mierdas estas tan a la defensiva?**\- Estaba harto. Su paciencia había llegado al límite, y su expresión lo demostraba. Los niños miraban toda la escena sin entender nada, pero también notaron que solo se ponía así con ese tipo que estaba al lado. _Entonces es malo... _Pensaron al unisono

\- Oi no lo ataque...- Le dijo Laurence con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, si, no sea malo- le secundó la niña. Eso hizo que sus puños se cerraran muy fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban pálidos, luchaba para no golpear a los tres.

Eren cayó entonces que lo que le decía el sargento era cierto, estaba muy a la defensiva desde que llegó, y lo trataba como si lo estuviera atacando. Se mordió el labio y se reprendió a si mismo, estaba descargando la ira que le causaba su miedo en alguien que no debía, en alguien que, al contrario de perjudicarlo, lo estaba apoyando.

\- Yo... Lo siento, sargento- Los niños se sorprendieron y miraron con más enojo a Rivaille. En cambió Rivaille se había relajado de repente,al ver la expresión tan abrumada del menor, y comprender de que había sido todo inconscientemente. Sus ganas de estrangular a los dos mocositos que les hacían compañía también habían desaparecido, era inútil, y estos actuaban simplemente bajo el juicio que un niño de 5 años sobre lo bueno y lo malo podían tener.- No debería descargármela con usted...- Torciendo el labio en una mueca de arrepentimiento.

\- Cómo sea...- Respondió simplemente, acelerando el paso de mientras. Ya estaban llegando al despacho y quería dejar a los menores a cargo de su verdadero responsable, no quería admitirlo, pero quería a Eren solo para él... La excusa que se estaba dando era que simplemente quería apurarse y comunicarle todo lo que tenían mas o menos en mente para hacer, ya que hasta por la noche no podrían continuar a más, y quería sacarse un peso de encima.

Llegaron rápidamente, y a pesar de que los niños se alegraron de estar de nuevo con su Tio Winsy, ellos no querían alejarse de Eren.

Y trataban de explicarles que se tenía que ir.

Y no lo querían soltar.

Y les dijeron que Winsy se iba a poner triste

Y les dio igual. Estaban encaprichados que querían a Eren.

Y Rivaille les dijo que lo soltaran de una puta vez.

Y se largaron a llorar.

Y La paciencia de los tres mayores estaba por los suelos, no sabían que putas hacer.

Eren se agacho a su altura y los abrazó, soltando un suspiro de resignación, recordando que era fácil hacer que un niño dejara de llorar.

Y tal como predijo, los niños pararon y con sus bracitos rodearon su espalda, hundiendo sus rostros cada uno en uno de los dos huecos de su cuello, sintió ternura, era hombre pero no de piedra. Miró hacia el cielo y predijo que serían eso de las 4:00 de la tarde. Entonces una idea le surgió.

-Esta bien, no me voy.- Les dijo, los niños festejaron sin soltarse ni moverse.- Entonces, ¿Les gustaría dormir la siesta juntos?- A los niños les gustaba la idea, aunque no querían admitirlo, se sentían cansados y estaban pasados de hora, ellos solían dormirse a las 3:00.

\- B'eno... Pero no' tene' que conta' un cuento.- Dijeron al unisono nuevamente. La coordinación y sintonización que tenían esos gemelos daba hasta miedo.

Rivaille apretaba su pañuelo frustrado, tratando de descargar su ira contenida en él, no queriendo aceptar que estaba celoso, y que un par de chichones de piso le habían ganado.

Se decía a el mismo que simplemente era impaciente y que no soportaba tener que esperar para charlar seriamente con el otro.

Aunque todos sabían que hace rato que al sargento le gustaba acaparar a Eren solo para él.

Algunos creían que simplemente era un pequeño fetiche, molestar al pobre idiota hasta que no de más, otros sentían lástima por Eren, creyendo que se tenía que aguantar la constante presencia del pelinegro a su lado porque así se lo habían ordenado, y el sargento debía cumplir.

Otros también creían que al sádico del sargento le gustaba tener una especie de sirviente, y ya que tenía que vigilarlo todo el tiempo, así como remate, se le haría más fácil la labor .

Lo que solo unos pocos pensaban, y esos eran Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, e Ymir, era que Eren y el sargento se habían vuelto el apoyo moral del otro, y que ellos solos se buscaban constantemente el uno al otro. Básicamente, que eran una pareja en negación.

Con respecto a Rivaille, pensaban que era un negado y que no quería admitir que se había vuelto adicto a la presencia del castaño y que le celaba hasta la tierra que pisaba.

Si, el sargento era muy celoso. Podía soportar compartir la compañía del mocoso un rato, pero aunque no quería tampoco tenerlo todo el tiempo encima, simplemente tampoco quería sentirlo demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

No quería asfixiarse ni asfixiarlo, por eso lo soltaba de a ratitos a pesar de que el menor ponía resistencia a alejarse de él, y cuando estaban juntos muchas veces simplemente solían a acompañarse a estar solos.

No se miraban, no se hablaban, se sentaban alejados el uno del otro, en completo silencio, y simplemente tomaban algún libro y leían, o bien se dirigían en mutismo hacía afuera, y se echaban bajo el sol. Ignorando completamente la presencia de el otro, y haciendo como que no estaban, pero siendo muy conscientes de su compañía.

Eso era una de las cosas que a Rivaille le gustaban de Eren, el sabia cuando no debía molestar. Y aún así, la mayoría de las veces ellos coincidían cuando no querían ser molestados, por lo tanto, cuando ninguno o uno no quería hablar, ellos no se incomodaban.

Se habían dado cuenta que estar juntos era natural, tanto como respirar. Era como si hubiesen nacido para acompañarse o alguna cursilería y huevadas de esas.

Y saber eso a ambos le molesto.

A Eren le molestaba porque eso le impedía el dejar de enamorarse de su sargento, y le hacía más dolorosa la idea de una separación, sea cual sea el motivo.

A Rivaille le molestaba por que lo confundía, y le hacía dudar de sus reiteradas ideas y dichos sobre que el no sentía nada por el menor. Y nunca se había puesto en duda a sí mismo, por eso lo odiaba.

Aún así era cómico el ver como se negaban a separarse el uno del otro. Ah, que hermosa era esta contradicción.

.

Eren le había consultado a Erwin en donde hacerlos dormir, y el dijo que fuera a su habitación y que los dejara dormidos en su cama. Rivaille casi le salta al cuello ante la idea de Eren durmiendo en la cama de alguien más, pero se obligó a pensar a si mismo que era lógico en este caso, ya que los sobrinos de Erwin debían dormir en la cama de Erwin.

Eren se los llevo preguntándole a Rivaille si quería acompañarlos, él le dijo que no con un guiño, el cual casi infarta a Eren, para señalarle que si iba, pero a escondidas de los mocositos, que no querían que vaya...

Tenía curiosidad, quería ver como Eren los dormiría, eso no se lo perdería, pensaba restregarselo en la cara de aca a 20 años y hacerle dudar de su masculinidad... Si, aunque no lo crean, el ya estaba seguro que esos 20 años más de vida los tendría.

.

Eren se saco las botas, les puso las pijamas a los infantes, y se acostó entre medio de ellos.

Los niños estaban contentos por la nueva experiencia, si bien recién lo conocían, se les hacía muy familiar, ya que su pansita plana y blandita se parecía a la de su mamá, y su voz cantando, aunque era gruesa, también era dulce y arrulladora, les gustaba.

Eren les contó el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ellos exclamaban asombrados y sus ojitos brillaban ante el hermoso y extraño mundo que se les presentaba. El castaño sorprendentemente era un muy buen cuenta cuentos. Al finalizar, ellos prometían que jugarían a ser los gemelos twynckle-dwynckle y que el sería Alicia. Esta vez la niña no renegó.

Rivaille miraba todo asomado en la puerta, sin hacer ruido, los más chicos no estaban percatados de su presencia. El también se había entretenido, la expresión con la cuál Eren describía el País de Las Maravillas, era la misma con la que describía el mar y el mundo exterior.

Para finalizar, Eren comenzó a cantar una nana, "La nanita nana" era la que siempre le cantaba su mamá. La cantó tan suave y dulce como pudo y varias veces hasta que los menores se durmieron, estaba algo emocionado ya que en esa tarde había revivido mucha de las costumbres que tenía su madre, intentando reproducirlas...

Esperó a que los niños estén inmersos en un sueño profundo y se levantó, notando que Rivaille lo había estado esperando todo el tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué, conociéndolo, Rivaille siempre tenía para hacer, y que el sepa, el ver a dos niños dormir no le parecía lo más interesante del mundo. Pero tampoco es que lo conociera taaaanto... Rivaille podría estar deseando ser padre y no haberlo manifestado nunca. O bien y lo más probable es que estaría buscando una manera de molestarle con esto, y asegurarse una tarde entretenida... De eso si que Eren tenía conocimientos, y mira que los tenía, de las mañas del mayor.

O simplemente, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, y se aseguro de arroparlos bien, los dos niños por instinto e inercia se buscaron y se abrazaron para dormir. Otra cosa que hizo reflejar la humanidad y mariconerío del tierno corazón de Eren.

Ambos mayores salieron silenciosos de la habitación y se aseguraron de no hablar ni hacer ruido hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

Cuando lo estuvieron, Eren inquirió:

\- Señor, por qué se quedo esperando? Pudo haber ido hacer algo más...- Le comentó.

\- Es muy simple, son dos razones- Le indicó haciendo enfasís con sus dedos.- Uno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- _En el blanco, _pensó Eren- dos, con esto confirme que necesito hacerte una nueva revisión física y asegurarme que no hayas mentido sobre tu sexo.- Le dijo el mayor. _Combo!, _pensó Eren nuevamente con ironía.

\- No es por nada, pero no hace mucho me bañe con usted.- Le recordó Eren picado e inflando sus mofletes con el ceño fruncido... _Adorable, _pensó el mayor.

\- No recuerdo mirarte demasiado como para notarlo...- Le dijo con burla, y mintiendo para cubrirse dicho sea de paso.- O me estas insinuando que tengo interés en verte desnudo? Ni que fueses un 100. *(talla de corpiño)*- Otra mentira más, nunca le gustaron las mujeres voluptuosas, siempre prefirió lo delicado y femenino, pero servía en el contexto.

_Eso dolió..._ el castaño no había podido bloquear ese pensamiento al escucharlo.

\- Oiga!- Eren se ruborizó más, pero se repuso.- Y que soy hombre dije, no tengo por que tener esa talla...- Le dijo actuando y haciéndose el ofendido exagerándolo... La verdad estaba lastimado, se sintió como un rechazo indirecto hacia su persona, no solo de forma física si no dejando bien en claro que no tenía ni una posibilidad sentimental, ya que los sentimientos hacen cambiar mucho tu forma de ver el cuerpo de la otra persona.

Era la parte dolorosa que tendría que aprender a soportar, tendría cuidado de no exponer temas de atractivos ni preferencias en conversaciones con el mayor con más ahínco, porque esto es algo que definitivamente las va a pagar su almohada... Se sentía tan débil, pero no podía demostrarlo, mira que sentirse tan mal por un comentario tan simple de él...

Pero tampoco podía ignorar el dolor de los apretujones en su pecho, ni el escozor de sus ojos, no amenazaban con llorar, pero ardían mucho... Se maldecía internamente por toda la inestabilidad emocional con la que estaba viviendo su día de hoy...

Rivaille le miró a los ojos para contestarle, pero al mirarlo, no importa que tan perfecta era su mascara y su actitud de berrinche, todo lo que había ideado se le esfumó. Una gran punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó al comprender que lo había lastimado inconscientemente, era la primera vez que se arrepentía de haber dicho algo en toda su vida.

Fue consciente de que las palabras que utilizó, y toda la idea en general, sonaban a un cruel rechazo a oídos del menor. Y una imagen de Eren le atravesó como un recuerdo... Eren llorando hasta caer dormido...

Le había dicho tácitamente "Idiota" "No tengo interés en tu cuerpo" "Prefiero mujeres voluptuosas" en una sola oración... Sentía que el idiota era él.

Se preguntó si podría hacerle distraer durante lo que les queda del día... Lo dudó mucho.

Suspiro.

\- Eren, tus actitudes no van de acuerdo a tu sexo... Si fueses un poco menos susceptible te creería.- Eren agradeció que la continuaba ya que le ayudó a salir de su autotortuosa linea de pensamientos.

\- Que lindo sería que te escuche alguna de ellas...-Le dijo sarcásticamente pero sin perder su actitud berrinchuda.

\- No podrán hacer nada tampoco- Le contestó. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos haber si algo había cambiado... Nada, seguían viéndose adoloridos.

\- Bueno no es como que te pueda discutir eso...- le dijo con duda.- Pero si fuese Hanji-san ya no estaría tan seguro.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tsk, a esa mujer todavía le faltan golpes, no aprende.- le dijo irritado al recordarla.

\- No, yo creo que ya se acostumbró a ellos... Yo que usted estaría investigando nuevos métodos de intimidación.- le dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

\- No es necesario, **aún no aplico todos los que se...**\- Dijo y una muy pequeña sonrisa siniestra junto con una gran aura oscura escapó de su cuerpo. Eren se puso azul del miedo, y un escalofrío que no era exactamente de placer bajo por toda su espina dorsal.

\- Este... Solo asegúrese de no matar a nadie, necesitamos un ejercito completo, sabe? Y aunque son menos, aún tenemos bajas grandes en cada expedición...- Le recordó para evitar una masacre.

-Es cierto.- Y de repente toda aura oscura desapareció.- **Pero como vienes, creo que te usare de muñeco de prueba para que me informes hasta donde puedo hacer sin matarlos.**..- Eren tragó duro, muerto del miedo.

-S-sargento, y-yo también puedo morir, sabe?- le volvió a recordar.

\- No jodas, te reproduces como una lagartija y encima, más rápido.- Eren volvió a decaer, dejando atrás todo el terror de recién...

\- Si... Doy hasta asco, no?- Rivaille se tensó, y maldijo su lengua de nuevo, olvido que el mocoso andaba más dedil de lo normal.

\- Hahh...- Suspiró.- Repito, no metas palabras en mi boca.- Se paró y le miró a los ojos, Eren aún estaba un poco cabizbajo. Con un dedo le levantó la barbilla y le obligó a que le dirija la mirada, luego el dorso de su mano se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla, y tomó nuevamente su mentón para que no vuelva a desviar su mirada, ahora avergonzada.- No es asqueroso, de hecho es hasta ventajoso... Eren.- Le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, no sabía por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Eren se sorprendió nuevamente de no encontrar desagradable la especial cercanía del mayor, y por dos segundos tuvo esperanza... Rápidamente la reprimió, no quería ilusionarse, y había jurado no querer ni intentarlo. Pero lo deseó, sintió como una burbuja los aislaba, y quiso que el mayor termine de romper las distancias con él. El rubor tenue, ahora había tomado fuerza.- Eren... No eres desagradable. Hazme el favor de quitar esas innecesarias ideas de tu cabeza. Eres tú, y punto, nadie tiene derecho a opinar nada sobre eso.- Le dijo con una mirada fiera e insistente, pero cálida, era una mirada sincera que buscaba su bienestar.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, estaban inconscientemente cada vez más cerca a medida que el menor mantenía su silencio, sin hacer amago de querer alejarse o acercarse. El que se acercaba era él, sentía el aliento del menor chocar en su cara, y se estaba nublando, en ese momento algo más fuerte que él estaba empujándolo a tomar esos labios... Ese hermoso rostro ruborizado lo estaba invitando...

Rivaille al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo le soltó, no era momento para hacer lo que él quería, la experiencia le había enseñado sobre eso.

Siguió caminando, Eren aún no salia de su mutismo, pero todavía le seguía, lo más probable que por simple inercia.

Haberle besado en aquel momento, hubiese significado demasiadas cosas para ambos, y a Rivaille le hubiese obligado a aceptar cosas para las que aún no estaba preparado... Tampoco podía simplemente haberlo hecho y dejarlo así como así, terminando de hundir al pobre castaño en la desesperación.

Eso no significaba que Rivaille era un iluso, sus acciones, pensamientos y deseos estaban todos en contradicción, y él era muy consciente de eso, aparte, pudo parar porque sabía que no era el momento para él, porque su no querer fue más fuerte que su querer, y termino siendo su queriendo. Complicado, no?

Pero ya no podía negarlo tampoco, igual que a Eren ahora solo le quedaba resignarse... Nunca fue un lento, simplemente era un buen mentiroso, hasta para con él. La inconsciencia es la verdadera voz de la razón... Y todas sus reacciones por instinto lo llevaban hacia el menor.

Suspiro pesadamente. Así que así de inconforme se sintió el castaño, eh?

Ahora sí, hay algo en lo que nunca se mintió... En el que todavía no era el momento.

Aún no lo ama, pero sera inevitable, porque por ahí ya se mando a viajar, y no hay boleto de retorno.

Aún no lo desea, pero sera inevitable, porque sus más bajos instintos ya habían comenzado a actuar.

El problema es que esto ya viene de hace mucho... Hace rato se venía arrastrando... Que ahora se esté resignando a todo no significa que no lo había notado de antes y ya había estado comenzando a negarselo.

Es que... era obvio.

Pero primero está su deber... Su deber para con él, para con la humanidad, sobretodo para con Eren...

Demasiados pendientes... Pero dejara que las cosas tomen su verdadero curso natural una vez que se resuelvan los más importantes.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Eso era lo que _debía _hacer_._

.

Eren y el sargento se habían dirigido al despacho del mayor. Habían continuado hablando de banalidades, y estaban viendo que libro tomar, mientras que Levi se preguntaba por qué ahora que lo tenía a Eren con él atrasaba el asunto... Suspiro pesadamente y le indico a Eren que deje a los libros en paz y que tome asiento en el sillón.

Eren obedeció algo confundido.

\- Eren, mientras no estuviste obviamente hemos hablado tu asunto con Hanji y Erwin.- Eren se tensó.- Llegamos a algunas conclusiones...- le indicó.

-Y-y cuáles son?- le preguntó Eren nervioso. Rivaille volvió a suspirar y paso su mano por su nuca.

\- Tomaremos una serie de medidas que creemos te ayudaran a superar el trauma...- Eren asintió levemente.- La primera parte es acostumbrar a tu cuerpo a cualquier tipo de cercanía sin que te parezca perturbadora...-

\- Pero como haré eso?-

-No es muy difícil... de ahora en más dormirás con migo por un tiempo... Luego irás con Hanji.- le indicó.- Llegamos a la conclusión de que en estos momentos somos las dos personas en las que más confías. Debido a que tu agresor fue una mujer, comenzaras acostumbrándote a mi, y por consiguiente a tus pares. Hanji te ayudara a sentir cercana luego a las mujeres sin sentirlas peligrosas.- le dijo. Eren se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, pero comprendió que era lo más sensato, después de todo, ¿que otra forma habría de ser cercanos así? No es como si fuera el tipo de persona que anda a los abrazos, y tampoco lo eran sus compañeros.

\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó serio.

\- Luego necesitamos crear en ti un estimulo psicológico de confianza... Contarás todo lo que te paso tan detalladamente como puedas, primeros a nosotros, luego a demás personas tuyas, y solo tuyas, de confianza, entre ellos podrías incluir a tus hermanos, o lo que sea que sean. Aunque no lo creas, sentirás que te sacaras un gran jodido peso, y al no ser un secreto, la idea de tener que guardarlo no te atormentara todos los días obligándote a recordarlo. También empezaras a estudiar, mucho. Eso sería la primera parte, que lo que queremos intentar es acostumbrarte a un tacto común cotidiano y tratar de reducir la frecuencia con la vengan tus recuerdos, con la parte del estudio mantendremos tu mente ocupada, inclusive en horas de sueño, el dormir acompañado también lo favorecerá, por lo tanto con esto tendríamos que poder reducir tus pesadillas.- Suspiro.- Con una mente y cuerpo más descansada probablemente rendirás mucho más en todo tipo de ámbitos.- Eren había comprendido todo lo que el mayor decía y tenía mucho sentido.

\- Intentare lograr eso...- dijo algo inseguro- Comprendo que debe ser así, pero no puedo prometer que sucederá rápido...- le dijo reflejando sus preocupaciones y su falta de confianza.

\- No te tengas tan poca fe... de todo el tiempo que te conozco es la primera vez que te veo agachar la cabeza, pensé que eras más que esto.- Le retó el sargento fríamente. El castaño no pudo evitar mirarle de forma triste, las palabras del sargento le habían dolido. Rivaille suspiro nuevamente, había veces en la que odiaba no saber tener tacto- Y más o menos de eso va la segunda parte, que la estaremos haciendo en paralelo con la primera- Eren levantó la vista interesado, no comprendiendo bien.

\- Eh?- inquirió quedo y manso sin entender mucho.

\- Recuperaremos tu auto-confianza. Vamos a sumar a tus entrenamientos un entrenamiento especial. Te especializaremos en cuerpo a cuerpo contra varias personas a la vez, te enseñaremos movimientos exactos para liberarte de cualquier tipo de sometimiento, y recibirás un entrenamiento psicológico para evitar el pánico y la desconcentración, de manera tal que ya no puedas temerles porque cualquiera de ellos es peor que un soldado menor a regular. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.- le dijo con mucha seguridad. Eren trago duro, la idea le agradaba, pero era muy consciente que este era un entrenamiento muy diferente a los demás, temía que el pánico le invada tan solo imaginando a ser expuesto a ese tipo de sometimiento especial... Es obvio que tendrían que hacerlo para que logre perderle el miedo. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, eso era lo que más deseaba, podría superar una de sus metas.

-Esta bien...- Asintió algo esperanzado. De todas formas tampoco podía negar la ansiedad para ya empezarlos. Él seguía siendo él, y esta era una oportunidad de volverse aún mas fuerte... No solo físicamente, si no una verdadera victoria contra sus demonios internos, esto sería una lucha contra él mismo que no pensaba perder.

Era consciente que lo más probable era que le estén ayudando en estos momentos porque se había vuelto indispensable en esta guerra, y también un blanco directo. Tenía un punto débil aún más frágil que su nuca, y era de suma importancia taparlo.

Pero no por eso estaba menos agradecido... Y no pudo evitarlo, pero el profundo respeto hacia ellos, ya se había vuelto cariño, mucho cariño. Estaba un poco emocionado, pero no podía demostrar ser todo un sentimental delante de su superior, no le daba la cara.

Rivaille vio como Eren al volver a levantar la mirada, que reflejaba la asimilación lograda, le dirigió un sincero gracias con una sonrisa en sus labios y una voz aterciopelada. Quería abrazarlo ahí mismo por lo lindo que veía.

\- Aún no agradezcas...- le dijo, demostrando la nada misma.

\- ¿Hay más?- le dijo Eren confundido.

-Si, es la tercera parte, y es una que todavía no esta ciento por ciento decidida, ya que si o si tendrás que aceptar tú.- Suspiro mientras se preparaba mentalmente para decirlo.-

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- estaba confundido por la actitud cautelosa del pelinegro.

\- La tercera parte se trata sobre lograr superarlo de forma definitiva...- Le miro con la advertencia en los ojos.- Trata sobre que comiences a tener una vida sexual activa Eren.- Al castaño casi la da un síncope, y le miraba hecho un alboroto.

\- S-sargento...- comenzó.

\- Tsk, aún no termino- silenció un momento para dirigirle una mirada amenazante a la que Eren respondió positivamente.- Para empezar tienes que comenzar de a poco y a tu tiempo. Luego aunque sea minimamente, tendrás que comenzar a tener un contacto íntimo con alguien más. Propusieron que si no tienes ya de preferencia a alguien más sea yo.- Al escucharlo, Eren casi salta en el lugar, pero Rivaille le mandó a callar antes de que siquiera habrá el pico, con otra de sus aterradoras miradas.- El fin de esto es que le pierdas totalmente el miedo al sexo, eso sería el equivalente a arrancar el trauma de raíz. Y créeme, como humano, lo agradecerás. No vale la pena dejar que por un hijo de puta te pierdas de lo que podría ser una de las mejores experiencias existentes en este mundo.- le indicó su punto de vista, dicho sea de paso, también.

\- P-p-p-pero... Usted está de acuerdo con eso?- le dijo Eren muy inseguro.

\- No lo estaré si tu no lo estás.- le aclaró simplemente el mayor...

\- P-pero soy hombre! Y usted es hetero... A-aparte, tengo entendido que durante eso te ensucias mucho, eso no le molesta? No vale la pena soportar todo eso por alguien que no significa nada para tí, yo no podría...- Eren sin querer había comenzado a encogerse mientras hablaba, y lo ultimo termino diciéndolo mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

El pecho se le estaba encogiendo y le punzaba, la persona que él amaba estaba hablando sobre acostarse con él o que él se acueste con cualquiera, como si fuese hablar del clima.

Le dolía porque eso dejó más que en claro y evidente la indiferencia del mayor hacia su persona... Otro rechazo más en un mismo día.

Por otro no pudo evitar estar un poco feliz, mirando el lado medio lleno del vaso, aunque sea se le estaba regalando la oportunidad de ser abrazado por la persona que ama, podría vivir una pequeña y dulce mentira por unos momentos, ser feliz fantaseando que también era amado mientras era tomado, y que no habría un mañana del que preocuparse.

Después de todo ya estaba resignado a la idea de que a él jamás podría tenerlo, jamás podrá llamar "suyo" a su sargento, jamás podría ser amado, y cuando la guerra termine, sus días de vida también terminaran con ella... Así que... ¿Que daño más podría hacerle? ¿No sería mejor el aunque sea haber podido tener unos momentos de felicidad en lo que le queda? ¿No es así? ¿Por qué así y todo todavía le daba miedo sentir solo un poco más de dolor?

El sabía por qué...

Tenía miedo de que Rivaille le tenga asco. Que le diera tanto asco el tocarle, osea él que era otro hombre y encima un monstruo, que todo termine en nada y una disculpa por su parte.

También tenía miedo de que no. Tenía miedo de reconocer que la única forma de atraerle sea por lo físico, y que se convierta quizás en su ramera de cumpleaños.

Pero sobre todo tenía miedo al después...

Tenía miedo que las cosas cambien entre ellos, y que el sargento ponga una barrera.

Pero más miedo le daba que incluso y después de eso, nada cambiase entre ellos. Esa indiferencia lo mataría. Mientras que para él podría llegar a ser los momentos más hermosos de su vida, para el sargento hubiese dado igual si sucedían o no, probablemente luego ni se acuerde.

¿Como vivir con eso? ¿Podría luego enfrentar a alguno de esos resultados?

No... El no podía...

Sabía que sus sentimientos no le darían tregua...

Rivaille observaba la posición tensa e la que estaba Eren, sus ojos estaban llorosos y se veía adolorido. Vio como enterraba sus uñas en sus piernas, con frustración, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Lo que el castaño había dicho no le gustó nada.

Para empezar... ¿Qué era eso de que él no era nada para él? El no haría tanto esfuerzo por alguien que mínimo aprecie.

\- Tsk, ese no es el asunto, mocoso.- Eren despertó de su ensoñación mirándole alarmado, con pequeñas lagrimas inundandolo. Rivaille sintió como su estomago se retorcijo al ver la mirada tortuosa del más chico. _Lo sabía...- _Para empezar, no me eres desagradable, y el sexo tampoco. Mucho menos lo segundo, tengo que enfatizar.- le indicó. Eren se estremeció, mientras una traicionera apuñalada de esperanza buscaba abrirse paso en su pecho.- Y siéntete importante mocoso de mierda, yo jamás me tomaría tantas molestias por cualquiera.- Le señalo con más molestia.- Aparte, ya te mencione que no tengo por qué ser necesariamente yo, puedes elegir a alguien más en quien también confíes o de la casualidad que sientas algo, o puedes no hacerlo, de todas formas no es algo que tengas que hacer ya.- Le dijo tratando de calmarle. _Si supiera hasta donde llega esa casualidad... _pasó por la cabeza de Eren.

\- Creo que... me tomaré mi tiempo para pensarlo...- dijo en voz baja. El mayor suspiró. Lo comprendía... Eso había que tomarlo con tiempo y calma, aparte quería aclarar muchas cosas con él antes de nada... Ojalá tarde un buen tiempo en pensarlo.

Eren había soltado sus rodillas, y las había acomodado tirándolas hacia un costado y atrás sobre el sillón, no las había bajado, y había recostado su cabeza de lado en sus brazos, que se hallaban cruzados encima del respaldar. La posición le pareció de los más tierna al sargento, pero no dejaba de verse afligida. Y el mayor ya no lo soportó más.

-Tsk, ven acá mocoso, y no esperes que se te haga costumbre.-

Sin esperarlo, y sorprendiendo a Eren, lo tomó de forma violenta y lo recostó sobre si, quedando ambos acostados sobre el sillón, y dejando a Eren sobre él, acostado en su pecho.

La cara del menor se torno de color escarlata, pero no pudo evitar inspirar y relajarse sintiendo el aroma y el calor del sargento tan cerca de él.

Se sentía cómodo y reconfortado, su labio inferior temblaba angustiado, pero era por las hermosas sensaciones que le brindaba los brazos de su pelinegro favorito. No pudo evitarlo, e inconscientemente sujeto con más fuerza la camisa del sargento, hundiendo su rostro más aun en su pecho, acurrucándose y frotando su rostro en el, con los ojos cerrados.

Esta acción al mayor casi lo mata de la ternura... Aparte había unos mechonsitos rebeldes del cabello de Eren, que le hacían cosquillas cuando el menor se movía. Y de su posición podía ver parcialmente la cara de Eren, pero aún así se veía claramente el rubor que le cubría hasta las orejas.

Era tan jodidamente lindo.

Aparte su cuerpo se sentía suave,pequeño, liviano, blando y cálido, era muy agradable. Tenía ganas de apachurrarlo con fuerza, como si fuera un oso de felpa.

Que deseo más infantil, pero el más decente e inofensivo que había tenido hasta ahora.

Aunque le preocupo algo... El cuerpo de Eren se sentía MUY liviano.

-Eren...- Le dijo con voz neutra.

-Si?- murmuro contra su pecho, le valía verga todo, no tenía ganas de moverse de allí.

\- ¿Estás comiendo bien? No espera... ¿Estás comiendo siquiera?- Eren se sobresaltó un poco, últimamente estaba comiendo menos, y sentía que a veces le caía mal la comida... Pero no le daba importancia, no era algo realmente grave, era normal con el estrés.

\- Si...-Mintió... Y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

Entonces el sargento miro con detenimiento las manos del menor, y las notó especialmente delgadas, todos sus huesos se marcaban perfectamente. Miro con mas detenimiento sus muñecas y sus brazos y estaban bastante delgados. Bastante por no decir muy... Se preocupó más.

-Eren... ¿Cuanto estas pesando?- Eren se quedo callado. Sabía lo que estaba pesando, pero no quería decirlo.

\- Eren...- Indicó el mayor con insistencia en la voz, y amenazándole.

-...cho.- Escuchó.

-¿Cuánto?- El menor había utilizado una voz apenas audible, pero era porque no quería decirlo. Pensó que lo había estado ocultando bien...

\- Cuarenta y ocho kilos...-dijo por fin, pero aún en voz baja...

-¡Eren!- Le dijo el mayor con sorpresa.

\- Ya, no se alarme, aunque ni yo se porque empece a bajar tanto...- le dijo.

El mayor no podía ignorarlo, eso era completamente anormal... Se hallaba 17 quilos por debajo del peso que debería tener, por dios! Medía 1.70, no 1.45!

\- Está completamente mal, idiota. No puedes estar así, aparte que fuerza piensas tener si ni siquiera poses una completa masa muscular...- Le dijo irritado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Eren se encogió en su lugar- Cuando empezaste a estar así? No hace mucho cuando te vi estabas delgado, pero no tanto!

\- Pesaba 63 al entrar al escuadrón...-Dijo Eren reacio a contestar.- Empece a bajar de peso de a poco, pero esta ultima semana empeoro... La semana anterior estaba pesando 55 kilos... Y ayer pesaba 50, me volví a pesar hoy porque lo había notado... No entiendo porque esta pasando, estoy comiendo bien...- dijo mostrándose confundido.

\- ¿Cuantas horas duermes por día?- Eren se volvió a quedar callado. El mayor sabía que no gozaba de un buen sueño, pero no sabía que era de esta gravedad...

-Eren...- Volvió a indicar molestó, obligandole a responder.

\- El promedio es de 3 horas...- Admitió por fin el ojiverde. No le gustaba hablar sobre esto, sentía que era innecesario.- A veces un poco menos, a veces un poco más con suerte...- El mayor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El dormía 5 horas diarias y sentía el cuerpo pasarle factura, pero el menor se hallaba notoriamente peor.

\- Mierda Eren, tienes siquiera idea de como cuidar tu salud?- Le reprochó.

-No es como si fuera tan importante, recuerde que sigo siendo un titan, me recupero rápido...- le intentó explicar con simpleza, de la forma que el lo veía.

\- Inclusive esas bestias necesitan dormir idiota, y evidentemente no te estas recuperando... ¿Y como es eso de que no es tan importante tu salud? Sigues siendo un humano, sin salud no tienes fuerza mocoso.-

\- Pero que quiere que haga!? Simplemente no puedo dormir, y tampoco puedo comer más de lo que ya como, porque me lleno demasiado y me siento pesado...- Le dijo levantando su cabeza por fin y encarándole sumisamente, no esta peleando, estaba siendo franco sobre su problema, no sabía que hacer con ello, así que simplemente lo ignoraba...-

-Tsk, eso es porque tu estomago ya se achico mocoso, aparte el sueño es muy importante, si no duermes, tu cuerpo no metaboliza, y si no metabolizas, tu cuerpo no se nutre y la comida te pasa de largo, es como si te estuvieses matando de hambre imbécil.- Le dijo.

\- Pero realmente no sé qué hacer, si supiera como dormir mejor, ya lo habría hecho, yo también quiero dormir...- Le dijo defendiéndose y rezongando al mismo tiempo.

-Hahh...- Suspiró cansado, el mocoso ese le estaba dando de sopetón todas las preocupaciones por las que jamás tuvo que pasar en su vida.- A partir de hoy ya comienzas a dormir con migo, mocoso, te doy el permiso para que hagas lo que sea que se te ocurra que necesites hacer para poder dormirte, si? Necesitaremos que recuperes al menos 10 kilos o jamás podrás defenderte correctamente, por qué simplemente el cuerpo no te va a dar... Ya me parecía que estabas golpeando cada vez menos fuerte...- Le dijo.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré...- Contestó Eren sin más... Después de todo el sargento tenia razón, con lo que medía y encima siendo hombre debería pesar como un mínimo lo que pesa el sargento.

\- No mocoso, no, no vas a intentarlo, vas a hacerlo.- Le ordeno el mayor con voz amenazante.

-S-si- Asintió con fervor...

\- Tsk...- Entonces Eren sintió como el sargento jalaba su cabeza hacia abajo y lo recostaba sobre su pecho nuevamente. También sintió como sus hebras castañas comenzaban a ser acariciadas...

\- S-sargento...?- Dijo confundido, relajándose involuntariamente ante el agradable toque. No había caso... Cuando se trataba del mayor, sus miedos no salían a relucir... Se sentía tan seguro.

\- Cierra la boca, solo... cierra la boca- Le dijo amablemente.- Y no pienses...-

-Si sargento...- Dijo Eren con voz suave...

Entonces los minutos comenzaron a pasar... Y a Eren comenzaron a pesarle los ojos, estos lentamente se iban cerrando, aunque era completamente involuntario. Se hizo sumamente consciente del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del mayor, muy agradable para el invierno encontraron, y se sintió embelesado con el aroma de su cuerpo, no reconocía un olor específico, pero era muy agradable, sabía que era el olor de su sargento.

Los dedos sobre su cabello se sentían tan suaves, estos bailaban por su rostro, sus labios, sus parpados y su cabeza, en una danza impredecible, pero que concentraba cada uno de los sentidos del menor y lo arrullaban. Lo único que podía sentir Eren era a su sargento... No era consciente de nada más, y nada más podía llamar su atención ahora, lo único que existía allí era su sargento, lo único que importaba allí era su sargento, lo único que lo tocaba era su sargento.

Y con esos pensamientos, su consciencia se termino de apagar, llevándole a algún lugar feliz de su mente, mientras sentía como un calor aún más abrazador lo envolvía...

Eren se había dormido.

Rivaille había colocado la manta que se hallaba en el reposa brazos del sillón para cubrirlos a ambos, ya que estaba, el se podía echar un sueño también.

Sería una noche difícil para el menor, un descanso no le vendría mal.

Y la verdad, a él no le vendría mal tampoco...

Solo esperaba poder controlarse, el constante roce del vientre de Eren contra su entrepierna no le había sido indiferente, y la verdad que tenerlo tan entregado e indefenso todo este tiempo, le habían hecho dar ganas de hacerle tantas cosas indecentes al castañito...

Ya, como sea, el tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de pensar ahora.

Y sintiéndose más relajado que nunca, con el cuerpo contrario nublando todos su sentidos, también cayó en un profundo sueño acompañando al más joven.

Las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo...

.

Fin Cap 3

.

Ahorita si, a partir del próximo capitulo, prometo que las cosas comenzaran a subir de tono, wii :D. Aunque no esperen demasiado, dije que de a poco xD. A los problemas de salud de Eren no le den mucho apunte, esta puesto para hacerle a Rivaille un poco más la cabeza, y como no, para complicarle un poquito las cosas al menor también xD. Pero no, no está enfermo, no se va a morir, la perdida de peso se atribuye a la desnutrición que provoca el insomio, y era algo que tenía que hacer porque no me daban las cuentas físicas si no xD. Lo sé porque lo padezco =3... Fue como otro capricho mío de querer ponerle algo de mí a cada uno de los personajes que utilizo xD. Si se preguntan por qué de entre todo los números 48.. es sencillo, mido lo mismo que Eren y llegue a pesar menos, pero fue un estándar hasta hace poco que mi salud mejoró y creo que llego a 50. Y no, no te ves anoréxico con ese peso, aunque si da un poco de impresión xD. Y tampoco es una exageración la cantidad de peso que perdía entre un día y otro, porque es como una bomba de tiempo, y una vez que explota te empiezas a demacrar así. Lo que si, era lo que conocía para poder enmarcarlo correctamente y describir la apariencia de las manos y el resto del cuerpo, ademas del resto de los inconvenientes que va a traerle, pero no se preocupen, no me estoy muriendo y Eren tampoco porque le estoy poniendo el mismo padecimiento xD. Fue en un intento de hacerlo más humano, ya que con tanto estrés sobre sus hombros y el contexto general, no hay forma de que Eren pueda retener bien su peso, ningún humano podría. Para que recupere peso, tiene que recuperar sueño y sanidad mental ?).

Aunque también es un intento de aprovechar y hacer una pequeña campaña de consciencia. Chicas, Chicos, cuiden el sueño. Y traten de fumar poco si alguno fuma como yo. El cigarrillo no adelgaza, pero ayuda, y la falta de sueño, desnutre y sobreconsume calorías, hasta el punto de que inclusive la piel se te empalidece, porque para no gastar más energía de la necesaria el cuerpo deja de fabricar la melanina, y provoca que tus extremidades, como tus manos y tus pies, se vuelvan hipotermicas. Yo no le di bola, y por un momento tengo que admitir, termine siendo un saquito de huesos. Y no lo recuperas más :/. Con la continuación del fic, les voy a ir contando la cantidad de problemas que trae no cuidarse del insomio correctamente.

Ahora sí, basta de seriedad xD.

Quiero decirles que me encantaron todos los reviews que recibí, fueron absolutamente hermosos, y más de uno me hicieron morir de la risa xD.

Tengo que admitir que no estoy tan segura de cuanto les haya gustado este capitulo, y si no les ha parecido inútil o algo parecido :/, pero fué lo mejor que me salió. No quería soltar demasiada historia de una, pero quería avanzar más con los sentimientos de Rivaille, hacerle entender que será inevitable que lo ame aunque aún no lo ama :D.

Pero eso es lo que se está diciendo él :D

Bueno ahora sí, un saludo general a todos ^^.

_**Bye~ Bye~ Allen-chan los quiere :D**_.

.

Y por fin, a contestar reviews :DD

.

**Karem Grimm lml:**Si, nuestro sargento tiene lo suyo =3. Y Eren siempre será un amor ^^. Aunque lamento si este capi no tuvo demasiado de nuestro sargento hijoputesco como me gusta, pero ojala y haya sido de tu agrado.

En serio? Hay no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendome eso :'). Que bueno que te agrade tanto la historia,te leo y me dan ganas de saltar de la felicidad xD! Mushos beshotes gaysh~ **

.

** :** Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo con migo ?). Y si, a mi las manitos no me dan más para ya poder empezar a escribir un jugoso lemmon, están ansiosas, quieren escribir cosas pervertidas xD. Y coincido con vos, no hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que el Lemon Riren xDDD. Ojala y te haya gustado este cap también, y no te haya decepcionado, me salio muy marica? Creo que le puse la misma mezcla de todo, pero puede que no haya salido tan así xD. Aunque, solo para avisarte, con lo que tengo en la cabeza, dentro de no mucho creo poder prometer que te haré llorar mares xD. Tranquila, no mato a nadie :3. Como sea, adore tu review y ojala haya podido mantenerte interesada, te mando unosh jugoshosh abrashosh gaysh con mushos limonesh jugoshosh~ * Nosh leemosh~~ ^^

.

**Portgas .D. Raven:** Jeje, de nada, sentite bien xD. Ahora si, fijate que Levi no es tan maldito como parece xD, pero estoy contenta de saber que te hayas divertido igual ?) Y sempai º/º... *se sonroja ukemente*No diga cosas vergonzosas, guárdese sus abrazos /! *Corre de nuevo como cobarde*

.

**Helena Bl:** Jaja, no hay problema, no es como si dejar un review fuese obligatorio, por más felices que nos hagan xD. Si Rivaille, es mi sádico favorito, y en el cap del manga donde torturaba con Hanji, se veía tan malditamente sezy º/º. Con respecto a tus preguntas... En el cap que viene se van a reverlar la historia completa, van a aparecer más personajes, y muchisimas cosas más, preguntame lo que quieras que te voy a contestar siempre y cuando no vayan a hacer spoiler xD. Por cierto, amo tus reviews, muchas gracias por dejarlos, Beshotes Humedosh~^^

.

**Anvaz:** Gracias, gracias :D! Si, Rivaille es un loquillo, está callendo en su propio juego, que no era ningun juego, solo quería divertirse =3. Y si, después de tanto tiempo juntos siendo culo y calzón, yo creo que deberían conocerse bastante bien, no? xD. Ame, la escena del baño. En los capítulos finales, prometo hacer un lemon ahí xD. Prometo hacer lemons en tantos lados xD... Bueno como sea, ojala y te haya gustado este cap tambien, espero no decepcionarte, Beshotesh~~ ^^

.

**Zhigard:**Jjajajajajajajajaj Dios! Lo que me hiciste reir cuando lo leí, me mató, fue genial x'DDD. Yo te contestaría que fué una mezcla de todo. Aunque me quede con las ganas de hacer un poco más sexoso este capitulo xD. Ojala te haya gustado, me costó mucho hacerlo .! Beshototesh ~~ ^^

.

**Guest:** Si, yo tampoco, no eres la primera en decirme que tuvo problemas ;_;. Obviamente no pienso abandonar xDD. He aquí la conti, ojala te guste, no estube muy convencida, pero realmente no puedo hacerlo mejor xD. Beshotesh :DD ~~

.

**Naomi:** Por supuesto que me agrado, fuiste mi primer review D: ! Por cierto, si, el trasero de Eren es hermoso ^^ Y el sargento acosador lo es aun más =3. En el proximo capitulo prometo contar con más detalle la historia de Eren, y si, de ya te voy a advertir, Eren sufrirá mucho, demasiado diría yo, casi tanto que me odio, pero será recompensado xD. Ojala te agrade este cap, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, mierda Naomi, ojalá te gusten todos x'D. No, ahora sí, en serio, realmente espero que te haya gustado, me costó muchisimo escribirlo, y no estoy tan segura de que tan bien me quedo por más de que haya perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo leí, releí, y corregí xD. Bueno. sin más me despido, Beshotesh dulshesh Nao-chan~~ ^^.

.

Otra vez, Bye~Bye~ ^^

Allen-chan.


	4. Compartiendo el calor (Parte I)

Hola volvi :DDD! Si, si, ya se, "te tardaste un millón de siglos", "ya ni me acuerdo del anterior", "deberías escribir un poco menos", etc, etc. Creo que debo disculparme por muchas cosas.

Aún así **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ :D**

Realmente lamento la larga espera, pero he tenido que estudiar a full, y encima tuve unos problemas muy serios, entre ellos, una amiga mía había desaparecido, y la hemos encontrado recién y en otra provincia, viva con suerte, hace un par de días... Y por supuesto, entre todas esas cosas, mi inspiración anduvo cortada, sin mencionar que la mitad de las cosas que escribo, lo hago en la escuela, y el internet choto de allá, me ha hecho fallar un millón de veces los archivos y perdía constantemente lo que escribía T.T

Bueno ahora si, espero este capitulo sea de sus agrados, me esforcé mucho, y por favor, ante cualquier duda o cosa que encuentren, díganmelo que yo responderé con gusto :D.

También se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, y si hay algo de la historia que les este pareciendo innecesario, díganlo también, que yo con gusto intentare resolverlo.

Desde ya vuelvo a aclarar, esta historia no tiene un rumbo en específico más allá de hacer un intrincado analisís y profundización de sentimientos de los personajes que haya tomado como eje. Y como análisis, entiéndase que es algo inventado por mi y creado de mi hermosa -si, como no ?)- imaginación =3. Osea, es algo ligero para rematar el tiempo, si bien es cierto que tocare temas como lo son la violación, la pedofilia, la desnutrición, diferentes desequilibrios psicológicos, el sexo, y depresiones sentimentales ( ?) ), no tiene ninguna finalidad más allá que el que llegar a un bonito happy ending, por más de que más adelante probablemente quieran cortarse las venas, jeje.

Bueno ahora si, las dejo leer tranquilas :D. **Los reviews contestados al final :D. **

.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos: (_Curve) __inserte pensamiento_

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo.-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **(Bold) ****Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*_dialogo_***_ Inserte_**_** énfasis** *sigue dialogo*__...-_

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama.

Ah, si, creo que lo he aclarado antes, pero en mi fic, Rivaille tiene 26 casi 27, 10 años más que Eren, creo que solo lo había dejado de forma tácita. Ya he dicho antes, el U que uso es el de SnK pero las lineas de tiempo son propias... También más adelante aparecerá Ymir, quien en mi línea, esta decidió quedarse con la Legión.

Ahora si, disfruten el cap :D.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Compartiendo el calor (Parte I)

Eren se había despertado antes que el sargento, notó que estaban durmiendo juntos, y que éste los había tapado a ambos con una manta. Al menos, era lo único que se le podía ocurrir después de todo... Y equivocado no estaba.

Se quedo observando el rostro apacible de su superior durmiendo, mientras seguía recostado con ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Se le antojaba que se sentía más pequeño en comparación, al estar siendo siendo abrazado por el pelinegro, quien fácilmente le sacaba más de media espalda .

Por algún motivo, esa sensación de cosa grande que le daba el sargento, más su sentimiento de pequeñez, le agradaba mucho.

Por más irónico que suene.

El ver el rostro de su sargento durmiendo era un lujo que se estaba dando por segunda vez en su vida...

Era hermoso y se hallaba increíblemente relajado. No pudo evitar ser consciente que a partir de esa noche, despertaría todos los días con esa vista a su lado... Y eso lo hizo secretamente feliz.

Se sonrojo un poco, y no pudo evitar alzarse levemente sobre si mismo, para poder acariciar con la yema de sus dedos y con una inusitada delicadeza, la tersa y pálida piel de su superior. Por inercia e inconsciencia, se había acercado peligrosamente al rostro del mayor, y con inocencia, incluso palpable en la expresión de sus ojos, se deleito con la suavidad y calidez que poseía el rostro de Rivaille.

Delineaba sus pómulos...su nariz... la suave linea del mentón...subió por el contorno de su cara...acarició muy suavemente los parpados... y se deleitaba sintiendo con curiosidad sus ojeras...

Oscuras, ajadas, en ellas se hallaba tatuada las experiencias, los dolores, los aprendizajes y los derrumbamientos de su superior, y le otorgaba madurez a ese rostro eternamente joven... Aunque era raro decirlo cuando este aún no alcanzaba los 30.

Inconscientemente, se había comenzado a acercar más y más, mientras aún delineaba con delicadeza y suavidad la faz de Rivaille, como si de fría y frágil porcelana se tratase. Sentía el aliento cálido e indoloro* _(sin olor)_ del mayor acariciar suavemente su cara, sintiendo magnéticamente atrayente ese contacto en su piel.

Una, dos, tres exhalaciones habían acariciado su rostro, haciendo que termine de perderse en si mismo.

Su juicio había comenzado a nublarse, y en un acto de pura inocencia, comenzó a sentarse a horcajadas del mayor, para estar más cómodo, rosando la entrepierna de este con sus glúteos, alzándose y mirándole desde arriba mientras sus dedos aún se deslizaban por la fina piel de ese hermoso rostro... Luego poso ambas manos en su pecho, buscando su corazón, y sintiendo luego, un hermoso palpitar.

Se relajó, y dejó caer todo su peso al notar que Rivaille no despertaría, sintió de lleno el miembro aun dormido del azabache, contra el interior de sus piernas. De alguna forma... ese roce se sentía muy agradable... Casi caliente...

Y le gustaba...

De repente, vio como el mayor suspiraba con algo parecido a la satisfacción, ocasionando que, con curiosidad, moviera sus caderas un poco, aumentando el roce, y profundizando el contacto. El mayor volvió a respirar hondo y a suspirar...

Eren miro sonrojado e inocente su nuevo descubrimiento, sin ser consciente de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, y comprobó animado como el corazón del azabache había comenzado a palpitar más fuerte... Al igual que el suyo.

Solo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba, y que a su sargento no parecía molestarle... Se arriesgaría a decir inclusive que a él también le estaba gustando...

Comenzó a hacer una fricción constante balanceando sus caderas, a medida que la cadencia de los latidos del mayor iba en aumento. Ambos cuerpos comenzaban a subir su temperatura, y las respiraciones se convertían en jadeos, mientras la exitación recorría los cuerpos poro por poro, calentando todo a su paso y nublando sus mentes.

-Hah... Hah...- La garganta de Eren había comenzado a emitir sonidos raros, bajos pero incontenibles, delatando la agitación que le producía sentir de esa forma el cuerpo de su superior...

Era la primera vez que se sentía así... Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, y un agradable cosquilleo su deslizaba por su vientre, anidándose en su entre pierna, y sintiendo unas húmedas y cosquillosas contracciones en su entrada...

Se estaba sintiendo... bien...

_Demasiado bien._

El miembro del mayor se iba endureciendo lentamente ante el constante y delicado roce de la entrada del menor contra este. A Eren le estaba agradando esa dureza, y sentía la necesidad de clavarla mas profunda en su interior, por lo que manteniendo el lento balanceo, profundizó mucho la presión, tratando de sentirlo duro contra él. Y sus jadeos se agudizaron, convirtiéndose en gemidos bajos...

-Ah... ah hah.. Rivhaahille-san... Me siento raro... Esta-ah muy caliente... Ngh- Admitió inconscientemente, en una voz aguda y casi susurrada, mientras subía la fuerza con la que rozaba sus caderas, y la velocidad, sintiendo que el estimulo comenzaba a lanzar corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, y su cara ardía, aumentando notoriamente sus niveles de rojo.

La sensación era increíblemente dulce y sentía su corazón desbocado, la adrenalina recorría cada uno de sus músculos, cómo si estuviera corriendo desbocado y libre en medio de un prado, pero esto se sentía aún mejor...

Ese constante balanceo de sus caderas, rozando su miembro y su entrada, era increíblemente placentero... Deseaba más.

Su aliento estaba hirviendo, al igual que todo su ser, sin entender demasiado lo que sentía... Si se siente bien, y como se estaba sintiendo, significaba que también estaba bien. Era todo lo que sabía.

Lentamente deslizo una de sus manos nuevamente hacia el rostro del mayor, rozando con curiosidad sus labios, y volviendo a acercar su rostro, sin perder ni un segundo la ingenuidad en su mirar... Era tan inocente... Pero eso no le impidió que el ritmo de sus caderas frotándose con el miembro erguido del mayor aumente.

Los labios del sargento se sentían como cálido terciopelo bajo las inocentes yemas de sus dedos, y una necesidad enorme por probarlos se apoderó de él. Vio como en la inconsciencia, el mayor había deslizado sus manos por sus muslos, y descansaban flácidas tomando las caderas del menor. Su ceño se hallaba ligeramente fruncido, y la respiración de este era profunda y agitada, pero silenciosa.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la suya... Aunque no podía arreglarlo tampoco, esa fricción simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco, inclusive había sensibilizado cada poro de su piel...

-Hah... A-ah...Ngh... mmhm- Eren no entendía por qué esos sonidos raros brotaban desde lo mas hondo de su garganta, pero tampoco hacía nada por callarlos, después de todo, no eran muy altos.

Sin haber despegado su atención de los labios de su sargento, relamió los suyos con inocente deseo, y aumentó nuevamente el balanceo de sus caderas, que por algún motivo, cada vez le pedían más y más contacto, exigiendo y gritando que querían ser empaladas por el miembro del mayor.

Lentamente y arqueando su espalda, sin querer despegar su mano del pecho de Rivaille, para así poder seguir sintiendo los fuertes latidos en el pecho de este, se acerco a los labios del morocho, queriendo saciar su necesidad de probarlos... Su sargento estaba inconsciente, por una sola vez que los tome no dañaría a nadie, no?

Estaba tan cerca, sentía a su sargento en sus caderas, en sus belfos y en toda su piel. Los alientos, ahora calientes, chocaban unos contra otros en jadeos y gemidos suaves, provocados por la intensa fricción de ambas hombrías, que no hacía más que ir en aumento...

Y dentro de Eren, una vocesilla interior luchaba por salir.

Sus bocas estaban solo a milímetros, Eren sentía una atracción hipnótica hacia la de su sargento, la saboreaba ya a distancia, y sentía a sus parpados caer dulcemente... Pero estos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si un balde de agua fría le tirasen.

De alguna forma, su razón había logrado hacer un llamado a su consciencia.

El menor había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo que sus acciones, no tan inocentes, habían podido provocar, en un jadeo ahogado se aparto bruscamente deteniendo todo movimiento, y tapándose la boca con su mano, sin poder creer lo que estuvo haciendo.

Lo que estuvo haciendo era imperdonable, y había abusado de la confianza del mayor.

Se le quedo mirando detenidamente en tensión, apenas pudiendo respirar por el nerviosismo, la culpa le consumía, y el miedo a que Rivaille despertara también.

Se relajó un poco al notar que Rivaille aún dormía, pero se encontraba avergonzado, culpable, adolorido y triste por sus acciones. Sus ojos no evitaron llenarse de lagrimas amargas, cargadas con el arrepentimiento y la culpa, y en un sollozo ahogado no pudo evitar pedirle perdón...

-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, no merezco su confianza.- dijo, aún sin moverse de su lugar.

Es cierto que aún así, el no quería perderla, y aunque iba a separarse en un principio, no le dio el corazón...

Se prometió a él mismo evitar este tipo de situaciones con ahínco y tanto como pueda, y aprovechando que aún podía hacerse el tonto, abandono su amago de retirarse, se limpió las lagrimas de su rostro y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del mayor, cubriéndolos con la manta, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Prometió en voz alta, aún sabiendo que no le escuchaba de todas formas, que eso no volvería a suceder, y que lamentaba su falta de respeto con sincero arrepentimiento.

De alguna forma, a medida que escuchaba descender los latidos del mayor, el menor había logrado conciliar el sueño nuevamente, aunque este era un intranquilo, siendo vendido por su respiración acompasada...

Rivaille, al darse cuenta que Eren se quedo otra vez dormido, abrió los ojos.

Sí, había estado despierto todo el puto tiempo...

Suspiró, se tapo la nariz y dejo que venga. Un potente sangrado nasal comenzó a fluir después de todo lo sucedido.

Y es que fue... tan malditamente lindo.

_Jodido mocoso..._ Nunca imaginó que Eren haría algo así alguna vez.

Es cierto, había aprendido un poco de meditación y pudo calmar sus latidos, pero la entrepierna de él, demasiado despierta, no era algo fácil de solucionar... Tendría que esperar a que bajase sola.

Ahora pensaba que el que debía haber sido actor fue él.

No solo había logrado hacerse el dormido todo el tiempo, si no también, pudo ver en todo momento, a través de una de sus pestañas, la expresión excitada del menor, con los ojos vidriosos, sus cejo fruncido avergonzado, sus mejillas ruborizadas... Ya había intentado imaginarlo antes, aunque no quiera admitirlo, pero verlo realmente era toda una tentación.

Y su voz... Maldita sea, esos suaves gemidos si que habían llegado a encenderlo de veras, sus palabras inocentes casi hacen que termine de perder su juicio y lo hubiese violado ahí no más, jodida mierda. _Aparte... ¿De donde carajos habían salido esos diálogos? Parecían sacados de una porno, joder._

En el momento, quiso atreverse a apretar el hermoso y aún mullido trasero de Eren, pero eso le hubiese vendido...

Como le hubiese gustado haberlo agarrado el mismo, pellizcado, manosearlo, y frotarlo contra él, hasta hacer que Eren se venga solo por estarlo rozando sobre la tela...

Y tenía unas tremendas ganas de hacerle de todo ahí mismo, ahora que él se hallaba dormido, y devolverle el favor, pero desde su posición, no la tenía fácil, eso también se la tendría que aguantar.

Ya vería más adelante, cuando lo tome, se iba a asegurar de destrozarle las caderas a estocadas, le iba a dar tan fuerte que el mismo castaño creería que se iba a partir al medio, se las iba a cobrar... Nadie lo deja caliente.

No era justo que lo deje ahí hecho una estufa, maldición... Aunque el menor haya tenido que soportar dormirse con una erección también, seguía siendo injusto. Ya vería...

Aunque es increíble de lo que es capaz de provocar ese jodido mocoso... Una vez que eres capaz de ver la expresión excitada de Eren, listo, ya estás, no existen más las vaginas para ti.

\- Tsk...- _Mierda Eren..._

.

.

.

Luego de haber despertado por segunda vez, esta vez ambos hombres se levantaron, habían estado vagueando demasiado. Eren apenas podía mirar a la cara a Rivaille, aunque lo disimulaba bastante, si el sargento no supiera del momento de desliz que tuvieron las hormonas del castaño, hubiese creído que el menor se hallaba apenado por haber dormido juntos, que era lo que este había intentado hacerle creer... Y casi lo hace.

Con esto descubrió otra de las características de Eren... Eren era un peligro. Este al no saber mentir,aprendió a arreglárselas para encubrirse a el mismo con medias verdades. También, este si algo desea, era conocedor de la fuerza de su mirada de cachorrito, la cual era imposible decirle que no a esa miradita de súplica.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Eren había aprendido a avivarse demasiado.

No importa como, de alguna forma, siempre se las rebuscaba para salirse con la suya...

Bueno, aunque sea, eso de mostraba que había crecido. Ja-ja, un punto más para no sentirse un pedófilo.

Como sea, necesitaba un tema de conversación, algo que lo distraiga lo suficiente como para que se le terminen de ir las ganas de tirar a Eren contra el sillón, arrancarle la ropa, y enseñarle que no había diferencia entre su nombre y el de Dios.

Pero no podía, aparte, no tenía edad para ser un lujurioso... Extrañaba ser pendejo, sabía perfectamente lo que no podía hacer, pero igual lo hacía porque tenía la excusa. Como por ejemplo, cojer cuando él quería y echarle la culpa a sus hormonas.

La realidad era que, tan interesado no estuvo, simplemente fue una forma más de olvidarse rápidamente del mundo aunque sea solo por un rato. En aquella época, si podía adquirir un libro, lo prefería sobre las mujeres, y se ponía a leer para mitigar sus ratos de soledad. La lectura era suficiente hasta para hacerle olvidar que debía vivir como una rata y matar más ratas para sobrevivir. Y los libros son más fieles que las personas.

Entonces recordó algo... Necesitaba una nueva lectura, ya había terminado las anteriores y no tenía idea de cual elegir.

\- Oi, Eren...- le llamó, y este dio un respingo.

\- Si?- Dijo, mirándole apenas por unos segundos, para volver a bajar la mirada.

\- Estabas leyendo un libro, ¿cuál era?- Buscaba algo interesante para mantenerse distraído, y estaba bastante seguro que Eren le conocía lo suficiente como para recomendarle.

\- "Por amor a ti".- Respondió simplemente.- Es muy bueno, no haga caso a lo cursi del nombre vale la pena, aunque lo haya terminado dejando...- Eso sorprendió al mayor.

-Si lo dejaste, no creo que haya sido tan bueno entonces...- le explico Rivaille con simpleza e indiferente. No entendía el concepto de dejar algo que te gusta, para él no tenía demasiado sentido. Siempre y en cuando no hablemos de un vicio, claro.

\- N-No es que sea malo, simplemente no es un libro que pueda procesar fácilmente, aunque creo que usted si podría digerirlo...-le explico.

\- Tch, mocoso, tu nunca dejas un libro ni aunque tengas que tener un maldito diccionario pegado en una mano... ¿Por qué lo dejarías?- Eren no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el suelo y estremecerse, aunque es cierto que le alegraba saber que el mayor tenía esa visión de él. Inhalo profundo y exhaló, como si así pudiera descargar sus tensiones.

\- Porque la protagonista estaba siendo brutalmente violada.- Dijo en voz baja, torciendo el gesto. Rivaille se sorprendió y se le quedo mirando fijamente con comprensión en su mirar... _Golpe bajo, eh... Supongo que es entendible... _Suspiró cansinamente...

\- No tienes por qué forzarte a leer esas cosas...- le dijo, mientras se acercaba y le sacudía ligeramente sus hebras desordenadas, ante esto Eren cerro un ojo avergonzado y se ruborizó levemente...- De todas formas no lo leeré, no me atrae ese tipo de literatura...- dijo indiferente.

-Si, no es algo exactamente placentero... Aunque lo interesante era conocer como lo iba a superar, ya que de eso trata la historia, para que se de una idea, el libro cuenta con unos 30 capítulos y esto sucedía en el quinto... Intente saltarla, pero no entendía nada después, quiero saber que sigue, pero tengo que leer esa parte si o si para hacerlo... - respondió mientras hacía un puchero de disconformidad.

\- Ah, ahí el panorama va cambiando... Pensé que se trataba de alguna retorcida novela de terror, o psicológica. Me gusta el segundo genero, pero tampoco llegando a los extremos.- Le comentó el sargento ya un poco más interesado en su lectura. Aunque no se sentía tan desesperado de buscar ayuda de una novela, es cierto que podría servirle, quizás y por eso Eren aún tenía ganas de terminarla.

\- Le dije que no era mala, debería darle una leída, ya le dije, usted probablemente pueda digerir eso, aparte toca otra temática más que seguro te pone contento... Que lindo ver como también sufren los de arriba, eh?.- Rivaille le dedico una sonrisa torcida de complicidad, ya convencido de que la leería, había entendido a lo que se refería el menor. Asintió levemente en acuerdo, y decidió cambiar de tema, no quería tener al mocoso más tiempo pensando en esas cosas, suficiente tendría por la noche.

\- Ah... no tengo la más puta idea de que hora es...- Se quejo Rivaille. Entonces Eren levantó la vista hacia el cielo, acostumbraba a leer el horario según la claridad que este poseyera, o la altura del sol, en el caso de que este se vea... Era exacto en el verano, pero ahora que estaban en otoño y aún no se terminaba de adaptar al nuevo horario del cielo, podía errar hasta por 20 minutos. Torno los ojos, y noto que si estarían en verano serían las 8:30, horario del crepúsculo. Por lo tanto ahora deberían ser eso de las 7 o 7:20.

\- Ya deben ser eso de las 7, o 7 pasada, señor.- Le dijo Eren después de haber sacado las cuentas. Rivaille en respuesta asintió levemente, de nuevo.

\- Te toca la cena, ve a prepararla, y haz más, calculo que hasta pasada las 9 no vendrán a buscar a los enanos.

\- Sargento...- Le miró con una sonrisa pícara.- Le recuerdo que son enanos porque son niños, no como otras personas que ya terminaron de crecer.- Le dijo con una evidente indirecta... De donde había sacado los huevos, no lo sabe, pero sintió la necesidad de devolverle aunque sea UNA, de tantas que le hizo su superior.

A Rivaille en cambio le dio un tic en la ceja, sabiendo que no podía darse como aludido, o terminaría reconociéndolo delante de el menor,y no era tan estúpido. Pero tenía que reconocer que el menor fue lo suficientemente inteligente.

\- Hmm, puede ser, pero eso no quita que sigan siendo chichones de piso...- Dijo saliendo con una sonrisa triunfante, y Eren frunció el ceño molesto, sabiendo que no había ganado, pero lo relajó enseguida ante una nueva ocurrencia, la tenía que empatar.

\- Ajá, pero me encantaría verlos dentro de 10 años...- Declaro mirando hacia arriba y haciéndose el tonto, en forma de simple comentario.

\- Si los tenemos, apostamos- contestó el mayor creyéndose triunfador, lo que no se espero es la mirada afligida de Eren y su respuesta.

\- Apostaría, pero dudo tenerlos...- Dijo sin pensar, y se arrepintió desde el primer segundo que había terminado de salir de su boca. Levantó la mirada, buscando el rostro de su superior,y ante la ligera expresión de estupefacción que este poseía, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable nuevamente...- N-no, no le preste atención, no dije nada.- Dijo mientras huía hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Luego del exitoso escape, Eren se hallaba lavando las papas en la cocina.

Sería una acción indigna de mencionar si no fuera por la situación real en la que estaba...

Entonces, retomemos...

Luego del exitoso escape, Eren se hallaba pelando las papas en la cocina con dos garrapatas prensadas en las piernas.

Así está mucho mejor.

Por garrapatas nos referimos a los gemelos... Quienes se hallaban peleando por el turno de quién era upa, y terminaron los dos amarrados con brazos y piernas a cada una de las pantorrillas del chico titan...

Que con dificultad se mantenía de pie.

Y maldecía por lo bajo toda su amabilidad y el momento que había decido ser una persona simpática.

Hay veces que ser un hijo de puta y un amargado como su sargento traía muchos beneficios...

No, se equivoca.

No los traía a veces,** siempre** los traía.

_Debí haber aprendido más de él_... Pensaba mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su cien, y contaba hasta 100 tratando de calmarse.

\- Eden! Ibas a se' Alicia!- Se quejaba Laurence... ¡Él quería a su princesa!

-No! Eden iba a hace'me caballito!- Se quejaba Laurie... ¡Ella quería jugar!

_Y a Eren se le estaba terminando la paciencia... _pensaba el castaño muy irritado, No sabía por qué, pero hacia un ratito le había agarrado incluso un potente dolor de cabeza... Y esos dos pendejos se lo estaban empeorando.

Aparte podía ver perfectamente por la periferia de su vista, como Jean y su "mejor amigo" se reían por su situación, mientras los niños decían incoherencias y se peleaban de pierna a pierna tirándose hasta manotazos... Eso fue el colmo.

Y su paciencia por fin llegó a cero...

\- **BAS-TA**.- Declaró Eren con voz fuerte. Los dos niños pararon enseguida con su riña, se congelaron, y se le quedaron mirando fijamente con temor. Jean y Armin también se habían callado de repente.- Tú, mariposa!- Dijo mirando con furia a Laurence.- Para princesa allá tenes una rubia preciosa para divertirte!- Le señalo Eren a Armin con voz rabiosa.

-Ei!- Dijo molesto Armin, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. En cambio Eren, en respuesta, le miró de forma asesina y le gruñó, a lo cual Armin se encogió, y provocó que finalmente ambos rubios asintieran con temor...

\- Y tú, zanahoria!- Le dijo mirando fijamente a Laurie.- Por allá tenes una yegua de calidad para montar todo el puto día!- Dijo señalando a Jean. Laurie no se atrevió a llorar, e imito a su hermano, asintió con fervor, y soltó sus piernas. En cambio Jean no se doblegó, y no pensaba quedarse callado mientras el estúpido Jeaguer le llamaba yegua.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?- Le retó el más alto- ¡No es mi culpa que seas un sujeto de sexo dudoso!- Respondió retando a Eren. Este le devolvió la mirada furioso y completamente sacado.

\- ¡Y tampoco es mía que seas un sujeto de especie dudosa! ¿¡Que clase de cruza eres!?¿¡Eres fértil siquiera!?- Dijo encolerizado y con crueldad Eren. No estaba de ánimos para discutir con un animal.

\- ¡Ya vas a ver marica, te voy a regalar una cirugía artesanal para tu cara de nena!- Dijo parándose de manos.

\- ¡Pues que bien, por qué nada podrá arreglar tu cara de caballo, fenómeno!- Dijo Eren mientras soltaba el cuchillo, y se ponía en posición de pelea para con Jean.

\- ¡Pues el caballo la tiene grande, dejemos que tu culo lo compruebe!- Declaró Jean mientras tomaba al ojiverde del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡Pues gracias Jean! ¡Sabía que algún día te ibas a asumir e ibas a admitir que te encanto!- Dijo Eren altanero- Lástima que nunca vas a tener el placer de probarme, no me va la zoofilia...- Terminó con burla en su voz. Se sorprendió hasta a él mismo con su propia hijaputez, pero por fin le salió una buena en el día.

Eso terminó destrozando los nervios de Jean. Y ya no se fijaba en lo que decía.

\- Veremos si lo sigues diciendo cuando te haga mi puta, suicida Jeaguer! ¡Quién sabe, quizás mi poronga te devuelvan las ganas de vivir!- Le retó mientras ambos chocaban sus frentes en una competencia por la intimidación y la dominancia. Eren también lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa, y tenía una mirada tan oscura como la de él.

\- ¿Puta? Por favor, ni una puta te cojería, todos sabemos que tu vida sexual se basaba en ser la puta de Marco, solo él y por él culo te daría imbécil!- Contestó Eren... De acuerdo, sabía que se había pasado. Pero estaba caliente, y cuando ve todo rojo, no mide lo que dice.

\- ¡Malnacido hijo de puta, te la voy a hacer probar!Tranquilo,al final te va a terminar gustando!- Dijo mientras lo tomaba de sus muñecas con fuerza y lo intentaba acolarrar contra la pared. Hasta ese momento el ojiverde ponía resistencia.

Pero entonces algo dentro de Eren crujió, y todo se volvió negro...

_"Tranquilo, al final te va terminar gustando" _

Escuchó susurrar a una voz femenina.

De repente, perdió toda su fuerza, y dio como un saco de huesos violentamente contra la pared, temblando ligeramente, y mirando horrorizado a la nada.

Jean sintió cómo de repente el contraataque de Eren había cesado, provocando que lo golpeara contra el muro con una inusitada fuerza, y eso lo había dejado sorprendido.

Y entonces noto desde su posición horrorizado la realidad del chico titán. Sus hombros eran pequeños e increíblemente delgados, marcándose junto con sus clavículas con profundidad. Las muñecas de Eren se sentían frágiles bajo su agarre, ahora creía que iba a romperlas. Su fuerza era nula, su voluntad también, su espalda era muy pequeña, débil, y su expresión ya no era la que conocía. Era una de terror puro.

Este no podía ser, ese NO ERA EREN. No podía serlo.

Él no puede pelear contra un sujeto en ese estado. ¿Donde estaba el desesperante hijo de puta que le sacaba de quicio?

Aflojó su agarre y notó como Eren comenzaba a desplomarse hacia el piso. Jean lo atrapó y lo sostuvo sin problemas, notando aún más preocupado la carencia de peso de su compañero. Las rodillas de Eren estaban completamente flojas, y eso causó que lo ayudara a deslizarse por la pared, para cuidar que cuando lo suelte no caiga.

-¿Eren?- le llamo con voz preocupada, inusual en él.

Eren solo se tensaba aún más, y sus temblores aumentaron, sentía ajeno y asqueroso el cuerpo de "la mujer"en frente de él...

\- P-por favor suéltame...- Rogó con un hilo de voz... Jean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Oi, Eren ¿Me escuchas?, Eren!-Le llamaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Armin, quien hasta hace un momento se reía, se hallaba paralizado en el lugar, los niños no sabían que hacer, les indicó con un gesto amable que se queden en su sitio, y fue en ayuda de su amigo... Antes de que diga nada, lo que escuchó lo horrorizo.

\- P-por favor... Eren se portara bien, Eren e-es bueno... E-Eren no hizo nada...- Escuchaba rogar a su mejor amigo, mientras unas lágrimas de miedo se deslizaban por su rostro.

\- ¡Eren, no entendemos!- Le dijo Armin asustado- Eren, somos nosotros, ¡no vamos a hacerte daño!

\- ¡Eren, por favor, reacciona...!- Rogó Jean.

\- E-Eren se va a portar bien... P-por favor, no lastimes a E-Eren... Eren va a-a hacer caso...- Su voz se escuchaba quebrada y lastimera mientras hipaba, sus dos amigos no sabían que hacer... Armin posó una de sus manos en su rostro, tratando de calmarlo secando sus lágrimas y mediante una suave caricia, sin embargo, para el castaño se sintió violento, recreando ese vil gesto que tenía la mujer para con él.

\- E-Eren no quiere... N-No le gusta... P-Por favor, Eren ya no quiere más castigos...- decía aún en su delirio, aumentado las lágrimas. Jean y Armin se miraron y decidieron alejarse, notando como su compañero se encogía y se abrazaba a si mismo rodeando su pecho. Miraban con dolor e impotencia el estado de su amigo, no sabían que hacer y no entendían nada ni como habían llegado a esto... Entonces Armin no aguantó más y se le lanzo encima, apartando con facilidad los brazos del castaño, y estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo apartando su espalda de la pared.

Había entrelazado sus dedos en las hebras castañas, pasó ambos brazos por debajo de los de Eren, y el otro brazo libre, lo había envuelto en su cintura y espalda, sorprendido de que podía envolverlo entero y sin problemas...

¿Cómo no lo notó?¿En qué momento su mejor amigo, su mayor apoyo y confidente, había entrado en ese estado?

Una punzada de culpa lo atravesó... Había pasado por alto algo sumamente importante, algo más que obvio, y había dejado a su mejor amigo a su suerte.

Jean simplemente miraba la acción de su rubio amigo, e imitándolo, se acercó y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico titán, tratando de darle consuelo.

\- Tranquilo Eren, shh... No pasa nada, estás bien, somos nosotros...- Le dijo Armin con voz suave, susurrando con cariño en su oído, como si de un niño se tratara, ya que así se sentía, y de esa forma se había expresado. Hasta su voz había sonado aguda y aniñada. A ambos se les estaba partiendo el corazón viendo como el cuerpo del castaño aun temblaba del miedo y la desesperación.

\- Es cierto Eren... Recuerda que me debes una buena pelea.¿Cómo piensas derribarme estando así, debilucho?- Dijo Jean, haciendo sumejor esfuerzo por ser amable, y lentamente mientras seguían susurrándole palabras dulces y promesas en sus oídos, los temblores del cuerpo de Eren comenzaban a aminorar.

Y luego de un rato en el que la impotencia los consumía, ambos notaron como el dudoso agarre de Eren se volvía fuerte y los temblores de su cuerpo cesaban por completo...

\- Cierra el hocico, caballo...- Murmuró con la voz aún entrecortada, pero mejorado. Eren había comenzado a alejarse, y sus dos compañeros se alegraron. Jean le agarró del cuello por atrás juguetón, y frotaba su puño contra su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, mientras, Eren se dejó hacer.

\- Apenas vuelves, y es lo primero que dices, eh? Te tengo que enseñar a ser agradecido.- Armin rió y Eren también. Entonces Armin decidió echar más leña al fuego.

\- Yo también debería cobrármelas, ¿Qué fue eso de rubia?- Le dijo Armin con burla, mientras comenzaba hacerle cosquillas, provocando que los 3 comenzaran a reír estrepitosamente, y el ojiverde se retorciera para un lado y para el otro, descostillándose y lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra, ya que encima, Jean se había unido y había comenzado cosquillearle también.

-Bas-basta... Po-Por favohhor ajajaa... Bas-t-ta, m-me jajajaja m-me due-le jajajaja- Rogaba Eren entre carcajadas.

Los niños, quienes habían hecho caso y miraron todo con preocupación en su infantil percepción, se habían alegrado también, al notar el ánimo recuperado de su amiguito.

Entonces fueron corriendo a abrazarle también, aprovechando que ahora no los apartaría.

Y se habían unido a las cosquillas y las risas, transformándose ahora en una guerra de cosquillas, y se perseguían de un lado para el otro, revolcándose de aquí para allá.

A todo esto, el sargento venía caminando hacia la cocina, había olvidado avisarle a Eren que estaban faltos de algunos condimentos, por las dudas de que necesite usarlos, y ya de lejos escuchaba la risa y el ajetreo, maldiciendo y preguntándose que mierda estaba pasando ahora.

Cuando llegó se había encontrado con la escena de dos enanos, y dos no tan enanos, derribando a un Eren algo pálido, mientras le aplicaban esa horrorosa tortura llamada cosquillas. No quería admitir que se sentía celoso por la cantidad de manos que estaban tocando a SU Eren, pero de todos modos, había decidido intervenir.

\- Qué hacen holgazaneando, mocosos...- expresó con un rostro sombrío y una voz que se les antojaba de ultratumba.

De repente todos los presentes pararon lo que estaban haciendo, y le miraron con una expresión horrorizada.

\- Arlett, Kirchtein, parece que tienen tiempo de sobra...- Ambos tragaron duro.-¿Qué tal si repasan las escaleras?- Expreso el sargento. Los aludidos se miraron el uno al otro con temor, temblando mientras observaban a su oscuro superior- **No es una petición, háganlo ya.- **

Sin decir más los mencionados soltaron a Eren, y se fueron derechito por las escaleras, soltando en un susurro "después hablamos", de parte de ambos.

Entonces el sargento amargado se dirigió a los niños.

\- Ustedes dos...- Les señaló, los niños soltaron a Eren, y se pusieron en firmes, con su puño en el corazón, y su mano detrás de la espalda.-

-Señod, si señod- Exclamaron al unisono.

\- El tío Winsy los espera, andando.-

-Si!- dijeron coordinados nuevamente, y salieron de la cocina en busca de su tío...

\- Y tu... Eren...- El mencionado dio un respingo del miedo...- **¿Podrías explicar por qué putas ha pasado ya media hora y la comida no esta ni empezada?...**\- Odiaba la holgazanería, no importa de quién, no la toleraba... Y más vale que tenga una buena explicación su mocoso para que no le rompa el culo de una patada por desobedecer ordenes.

-Y-y-y-y-yo, y-yo... L-lo siento mu-mucho... M-me distraje, fue mi culpa por no con-controlar bien mis humores, e-en serio, realmente lo siento- Respondió azul y cagado de miedo.

-Ya, ya ¿Qué mierda paso? Y por qué carajos estas tan pálido, lo que nos falta es que encima te de gripe...- Le preguntaba el sargento irritado, escondiendo su preocupación mediante esos regaños... Por supuesto, Eren no había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de su superior como para no saber reconocer esto... Eso le hizo sentir mal, odiaba ser una carga constante y en eso se había terminado convirtiendo.

Eren se incorporó y volvió a su trabajo de hacer la comida, pero apurado ya que el tiempo le apremiaba ahora. Como la boca no ata a las manos, respondió mientras pelaba papas a toda la velocidad que su habilidad le permitiera.

-N-nada, solo una pelea infantil...- Declaró. Lo cuál estaba lejos de satisfacer al pelinegro... Pero ya que, de nada servía regañarle ahora, solo atrasaría más las cosas. Supone que lo acumularía en la lista de deudas de Eren para cobrar más adelante en sus próximos castigos.

-Eren...-

El castaño tembló ante la sola mención de su nombre, aún así, por algún motivo, no se atrevió a mirarlo, siempre le había intimidado la mirada de Rivaille, pero ahora se sentía como si con solo ella pudiera quebrarlo.-

-S-si...?- Respondió con una voz temblorosa... En esa sola sílaba, se denotaba el nerviosismo que consumía al castañito.

\- Esta noche, en la biblioteca.- Eren supo en el instante a qué se refería.

\- S-Si...- Dijo resignado.

-¿Ya has pensado a quienes dirás luego? También es importante mocoso.- Le apremió Rivaille, quien ya se daba más o menos una idea de quienes elegiría.

\- S-Si, al dueto de hace rato y a mi hermana...- Dijo.- Luego quizás al resto de la 104.- Bingo. Rivaille se lo había imaginado todo. El también conocía al menor como a la palma de su mano.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo sin más, retirándose del lugar y dejando a Eren solo con la comida, quien agradeció ese momento a solas que le otorgaba.

.

.

.

Normalmente, Rivaille, falto de hacer algo, le hubiese ayudado o simplemente se hubiera sentado a la mesa a leer algo, haciendo una compañía silenciosa. Pero en ese instante comprendió que Eren realmente estaba necesitado de soledad. Por lo tanto, contrario a sus deseos, se había marchado.

Aún así, iba a aprovechar el momento de hacer lo que realmente tenían pensado hacer para esta noche...Eren no lo platicaría luego con sus amigos... Ellos iban a estar convocados a escuchar a escondidas la conversación de Eren con los 3 superiores. Y luego, se encargaría de informar al resto de los cercanos.

De esta forma, no solo los más cercanos se asegurarían de tener la información completa, sino también, ahorrarían un sobre esfuerzo innecesario al menor: Tener que volverlo a contar, y tener luego que volver a comentarlo con sus conocidos.

Sobretodo, también, aceleraría las cosas, ya que al estar informados en el momento, el resto se enterara más rápido, y ya podían empezar enseguida con todo el tratamiento...

¿Por qué Rivaille había considerado vital que los más cercanos estén al tanto?

Uno, porque cómo conformantes de la Legión necesitaban saber sobre las próximas dificultades que esto podría traer, y como afectara al desempeño general, por supuesto.

Dos, porque como amigos que son de Eren, será bueno que este tenga más gente en la que apoyarse. Si bien es cierto que está en contra de estrechar lazos, ya que nunca sabes si para ti existirá un mañana, aún así reconoce que son necesarios...

... Después de todo, sin confianza, sin esa unidad, sin esa capacidad de volverse uno solo, es imposible trabajar codo con codo. Si querían sobrevivir, era necesario considerarse y considerar a todos indispensables.

Y tres, serán necesarios para los entrenamientos del castaño. Es imposible que siquiera vayan a intentar reprochar algo, ya que todos son conscientes de lo importante que se volvió Eren en esta lucha, y encima lo serán, de que si esto no era superado, seria un importante punto débil para toda la Legión...

Es decir...

¿Cómo podrían estar tranquilos ahora que saben que al primer depravado que se aparezca, Eren sucumbirá?

¿Cómo era considerable el siquiera llamar "esperanza" a tal inestable persona?

¿Que tan inhumano se necesita ser para saber de esto y no cooperar?

Él, y con el tipo de vida que ha llevado, donde el hambre, la delincuencia, y la depravación era lo cotidiano, donde solo sobrevivía el más fuerte, aún así había aprendido a no negar la mano cuando alguien la necesitaba.

Entonces, si él aún así lo había aprendido, no existe excusa para que nadie lo haga.

Si no lo has hecho, es porque simplemente eres mierda, o te han criado como mierda.

Y esas mierdas no dan lástima, porque a esas mierdas les gusta ser así.

Por qué son mierda.

¿Así o más claro?

Y su Legión, no estaba conformada por personas de mierda.

En lo que estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, Rivaille iba llegando a las escaleras, donde el par de desafortunados se hallaban limpiando con esfuerzo, ya que no querían más problemas de los que tenían.

El sargento admiraba con satisfacción el trabajo que estaban realizando, después de tanto tiempo, exigencia y maña, estos habían aprendido a hacer bien sus encomendares. Solo por eso, mañana no les aplicaría el entrenamiento tortuoso que tenía planeado para los flojos de sus reclutas, se lo habían ganado.

Sin mencionar, pobres, que terminaron así por un capricho suyo de que no le gustó que tengan tanta cercanía con Eren, pero al fin y al cabo, él no era quién para negarle el trato que se le antoje tener este con sus amigos, por lo tanto les recompensaría.

Aparte, estaba siguiendo la recomendación de Eren de no aplicar solo castigo con los reclutas, sino de aplicar la técnica de premio y castigo, que sería más efectivo, y servía hasta para entrenar perros y domar caballos.

Había veces que se preguntaba quien era más hijo de puta... Si él o el castaño.

Ya que la verdad, la idea de domesticar a los soldados como a los animales se le había antojado por lo demás sádico y conveniente, y presentándolo así fue como el castaño había logrado convencerlo.

No solo le agradó la idea, si no que siendo sinceros, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido... Y estaba agradecido que a su mocoso si.

Que fácil era ser sargento ahora, cuando dirigís a una jauría amaestrada en vez de a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales.

Por poco y no le levantaban la patita cuando lo pedía, pero sabía que si lo hacía, estos lo terminarían haciendo porque saben lo que les conviene.

Y con eso fue con lo que comprobó su teoría de que Eren no era ninguna ovejita... En realidad este era un hijo de puta de corazón. Se había ganado el título a pulso, y el sargento gustoso y con orgullo se lo otorgaba.

Llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes haciendo que dejen sus tareas, para así cumplir con el cometido de su presencia.

\- Arlett, Kirchtein- Les llamó con su monótona y demandante voz.

-Señor, si señor!- Exclamaron al unisono haciendo el saludo militar. Se sabe bien que el respeto se hallaba por encima de los deberes, por eso no vacilaron ni un segundo en dejar de hacer lo que hacían o no.

\- Acérquence un momento.-

\- Si!- Respondieron firmes, acatando afirmativamente la orden.

\- Se que algo sucedió allá hace un rato- Dijo, Jean estuvo a punto de contestar, pero solo pudo abrir la boca, ya que el sargento le calló con la mirada.-No es necesario que lo cuenten, puedo darme una idea- Dijo sin más.

Ambos soldados se quedaron a la espera de lo que seguía, ninguno era tan idiota como para pensar que solo los llamaría a decirles eso.

\- Escuchen bien.- Dijo con severidad.- Todos son conscientes de la gravedad de la jodida situación en la que está la Legión entera, pero ahora, y hace solo un día, hemos descubierto que esta mucho más frágil de lo que pensábamos.- Los reclutas se pusieron tensos ante la noticia, tratando de asimilar hasta qué punto podían hundirse entre desgracias- En pocas palabras, estamos hasta el cuello de mierda, y estaremos sin cuello si no lo solucionamos pronto.-

Armin y Jean se miraron, y asintieron, sabían que esta noche tampoco dormirían tranquilos.

\- Entones, señor...- Comenzó Armin- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que todo esto empeorara?- Inquirió con duda. No había notado agitaciones, pero bien que tampoco había notado lo de Eren, y lo tuvo toda su vida al lado, no le sorprendía que no haya notado algo como esto también.

\- No sucedió nada exacto Arlett, esto es algo que viene sucediendo de hace tiempo, que estuvo frente a nuestras narices y que nosotros no hemos notado con anticipación.- Respondió el sargento poniendo a prueba la capacidad de estos de atar cabos y comprender indirectas.

Entonces, ambos, tanto Armin como Jean, lo conectaron rapidamente con lo que pasó hace poco con Eren, de no ser así, no lo hubiese mencionado de entrada. Se miraron nuevamente y se asintieron firmes el uno al otro. Y luego Armin puso una mirada decidida y habló.

\- Por favor, como su amigo, su compañero, y también como conformante de la Legión, exijo que me diga que es lo que está pasando con Eren- Pidió el rubio en una voz firme, haciendo referencia a su relación con Eren de anticipo.

\- Si hay algo que podamos hacer, lo haremos, pero no si se nos niega alguna información.- Completó Jean, ya que más de una vez las cosas han quedado entre superiores, y esto era algo que no tolerarían desconocer.

Temían que se les de una simple orden, y no dejarles conocer sus fines, no por desconfianza, si no porque esta vez, también se trataba de su amigo. Antes de ser soldados, primero eran personas.

Rivaille observo con satisfacción la rapidez mental que poseían, las cosas se facilitarían mucho más. También, entendió la petición,aunque esta vez ese temor era innecesario por que había ido con intenciones totalmente opuestas.

\- Pueden estar tranquilos ya que a eso vengo.- les confirmó Rivaille, haciendo que estos se relajen un poco.-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, algo no esta bien con Eren. Normalmente, por más inhumano que suene, se lo ignoraría...- Hizo una pequeña pausa midiendo sus reacciones- Pero eso no es algo factible ahora, cuando se ha vuelto tan necesario para esta victoria, y lo convierte a la vez en nuestro más frágil talón de aquiles... Esta noche, apenas terminemos de cenar, ustedes dos más Ackerman irán a la biblioteca y se esconderán. Ahí luego estaremos la loca, peluca, y yo, y escucharan todo lo que estemos hablando. La historia de Eren de parte de su boca, y las medidas que tomaremos. Les pido encarecidamente que por favor controlen a la loca de su hermana, porque tirará todos nuestro esfuerzos para que el chico hable por la borda.- les indicó con la amenaza en la mirada. Estos asintieron, preocupados por lo que escucharían, y a la vez con miedo, por la amenaza escondida en esa simple frase. El equivalente era : _controlen a Ackerman o les estrujare, pulverizaré y machacare los huevos. _

Rivaille luego de la pequeña pausa para la implícita amenaza, continuó.

\- Luego, quiero que lo comenten solo con el resto de la tropa 104, ya que son los allegados de Eren. Mañana a primera hora se les dará las nuevas indicaciones, y yo informaré a Eren de que ya está todo en orden. ¿Entendido?

-Si.- exclamaron al unisono y Armin continuó.- Pero sargento, aún así, no estoy muy seguro... ¿Esto no es algo que debería contarnos Eren a su voluntad?¿No estaríamos violando su privacidad? No creo que esto vaya a gustarle a él...- dijo con duda, el lo que menos quería era faltarle el respeto a su mejor amigo, aparte se sentiría un traidor dispersando un secreto que ni siquiera se le había sido confiado.

Rivaille lo comprendió también, pero la realidad era también que no era lo que ellos pensaban.

-Luego de esta noche lo comprenderán, mocosos...Y aunque no lo crean, están a punto de hacerle el favor más grande que puedan hacerle en toda su puta vida, claro, sacando el salvársela.- Les aclaró sin más. Armin y Jean asintieron nuevamente, dando por finalizado el asunto. Después de todo, ya dentro de poco lo sabrían.

Que noche larga les iba a tocar...

.

.

.

La hora de la cena llegó, Eren se hallaba más tranquilo, e intentaba pensar lo menos posible en lo acordado de esta noche.

Si bien no era algo realmente importante, para él sería todo un acontecimiento, después de todo, sería la primera vez que revelaría esa parte de su vida que tan bien con él se llevo guardada.

Había preparado un pastel de papas, se dio el lujo ya que contaba con la carne picada, el morrón, la cebolla y el huevo, y en mucha cantidad, ya que por suerte las papas alcanzaban perfectamente para hacer todo ese puré. Lamentaba no tener queso mantecoso, pero bueno, solo una vez había podido darse ese lujo, y en este momento para tanto lujo no estaban.

A todos se les había hecho agua la boca apenas sintieron el delicioso olor que este tenía. Lo bueno, es que a todos les gustaba el pastel de papa, obviando a Sasha claro que le fascinaba, y era una comida calentita que llenaba mucho.

Gustoso para esa noche fría de otoño.

Comieron amenamente, los niños se sentaron al lado de Eren, y por petición de ellos, este les daba de comer, poniendo a los niños muy felices.

A todos les daba ternura ver a esos niños, estando así de contentos entre que les daban de comer y comían ellos solitos, estaban que daban una imagen sumamente apapachable.

Y Eren pensaba igual.

Incluso llegó a darles un besito a cada uno en un costadito muy muy cerquita de sus boquitas, muy cariñoso, y sumamente tierno, que hace que más de uno en la mesa contengan los sangrados de sus narices y que casi le de un zape al pelinegro.

El sargento se había puesto tenso, su cara era por demás sombría, y apretaba fuertemente los cubiertos, ocasionando que estos se doblaran... Estaba celoso.

MUY celoso.

Y de pronto, se le antojaba que quería matar a todo aquel que se haya atrevido a tocar una sola hebra castaña del cabello de su mocoso, osea, a todos los presentes.

Era SU mocoso, SU maldito mocoso, por qué esas fábricas de moco estaban tocándolo!?¿¡Por qué tenía dejar que cualquiera esté tocándolo!?¿ES QUE NO LO ENTENDÍAN? Ese pendejo era suyo, le pertenecía y el nunca compartió o compartiría sus pertenencias...

A menos claro, con él mismo...

Y haya una forma de duplicarse...

Y entonces, someter a Eren...

Y desvirgarlo hasta de la oreja...

Y ser capaz de verse a si mismo cogiendo a Eren, mientras lo cogía... Deleitándose de lo depravado de la situación de ver a su mocoso con la boca y la cola llena.

Pero bueno eso era por demás pervertido, y se estaba yendo de tema.

Aun así, admitía que de ser Hanji capaz de crear algo como eso, era capaz de rogarle y ofrecerle lo que ella quiera, con tal de tener el gusto de ver a Eren con la boca llena, la cola llena, todo lleno y encima ver como se lo cogían dos veces... Y todo viéndose a él mismo, la idea de hacer un trío con alguien más le repulsaba... No, qué repulsa? Le volvía un asesino serial, no dejaría que alguien más toque de esa forma a Eren, tampoco quiere verlo, y mucho menos, que Eren gima por alguien más mientras el también estaba haciéndoselo... Podía asegurar que ahí correría sangre.

Como sea, decidió descontinuar esa linea de pensamiento que de por de más le estaba preocupando, no entendía de donde había salido todo ese egoísmo. Aparte estaba cansado de sus desplantes con sigo mismo, vivía diciéndoce a cada rato que por el mocoso aún no sentía nada, que era solo tensión sexual cuanto mucho, y que estaba a tiempo de frenar ese camino por un rato, PERO NO, su mente no quería hacer caso.

Primero, si fuese solo tensión sexual, sería un imposible, ya que no era un adolescente hormonal, y jamás sintió esas necesidades con nadie.

Segundo, si no sintiera nada, jamás poseería esos celos y ese sentir tan egoista hacia Eren, nunca los había sentido por nadie, y eso lo dejaba más expuesto aún.

Y tercero, eso si que no lo entiende, POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ERA CAPAZ DE PONERLE UN PUTO PARATE AUNQUE SEA POR UN PUTO RATO A ESAS COSAS.

No es como si fuese algo urgente, maldición. Podían aguantarse un poco a que esté todo más calmado, pero NO, los hijos de puta querían correr.

_Tsk, malditos sentimientos, jodidas mierdas._

Decidió terminar con la desesperante línea de pensamientos nuevamente, estaba bastante irritado, y tenía que terminar de comer.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero era una de sus comidas favoritas, y estando hecha por Eren, mejor aún.

Y luego, pensándolo con gracia, se le ocurrió que Eren podía alegrase de algo: en temas culinarios jamás le ganaría. Eren era demasiado bueno cocinando, sin mencionar que él directamente no tenía ni idea, y tampoco le interesaba.

Terminaron de comer todos juntos y se comenzaron a dispersar. Hanji se ofreció a limpiar la cocina, y a pesar de las peticiones de sus reclutas que le decían que podían hacerlo ellos, ella insistió y se quedó igual.

Erwin, o Tio Winsy, se llevó a sus sobrinos a esperar a su hermano, y estos fueron gustosos a pesar de que querían pasar un poco más de tiempo con Eren y sus mimos, el cuál Erwin agradeció de todo corazón, y le agradeció indirectamente el ambiente relajado que había creado junto con los niños para todos. Había sido una muy agradable cena.

Se despidieron de él con un pequeño beso en la mejilla cada uno, y le prometieron volver a venir a jugar con él. Eren les sonrió en respuesta, y con una cálida sonrisa les dijo que los esperaría.

Mikasa admiraba todo sin decir palabras, no quería arruinar la enternecedora imagen de Eren, su lindo hermanito, y apretaba con fuerza una servilleta contra su rostro para no ser delatada por su hemorragia nasal. Tenía un complejo de hermana muy fuerte. Uno de hermana pervertida... Que disfrutaba imaginando como su hermoso Eren perdía toda su inocencia mientras le daban duro por atrás... Muy duro... Tanto que a Eren le terminara gustando y pidiera desesperadamente por más entre gimoteos agudos... Y se oía el hermoso chapoteo que producía el choque de pieles sudadas mientras una gran grueso y jugoso pene entraba una y otra vez por el culo de Eren.

Bueno, regresando de la mente pervertida de la Ackerman, ella ya había sido informada, y se dirigió, corrijo, fue arrastrada por Jean y Armin a la biblioteca a esconderse, antes de que Eren y los superiores fueran a ella.

El resto de los reclutas también se dispersaron, quedando solo el sargento Rivaille, Eren y Hanji, en la cocina.

Al notar que habían quedado solos, Hanji no perdió su oportunidad de molestar al castañito. Desde el día de su confesión que no tiene tiempo para hacerle una mala pasada... Y Hanji estaba muy triste por eso. (notesé el dramatismo).

Luego del pequeño silencio que se sucedió después de que todos ellos quedaran solos, la castaña de lentes por fin se digno a soltar su alegría.

-¿Y Eren~?¿Cómo va lo de la masturbación~?- Al escucharla, al ojiverde se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, mientras su carácter florecía, y el sargento tosía disimuladamente para esconder su risa. Es que eso había sido tan desubicado que causaba risa...

Ante la burla del sargento, a Eren se le acelero el enojo, y no pudo evitar mirar con molestia a ambos, no era justo que siempre se divirtieran a su costa.

-Uno, no entiendo a qué viene la pregunta.- Dijo Eren a la defensiva, aparte no tenía ninguna media verdad que le salve, porque si bien no se había masturbado, hoy si que había avanzado un tanto en los temas sexuales, y nada más ni nada menos que frotando deliciosamente su trasero contra la entre pierna de su sargento.Y no podía contestar eso, si lo decía, lo colgaban. Luego se dirigió a Rivaille, quien encima se le reía en la cara- Y dos,¿usted de que se ríe? Le apuesto lo que quiera a que más de una vez se la ha jalado, sargento.- le retó, hoy lo tenían hasta la coronilla del culo con los chistes. Pero el sargento ni se inmuto por la acusación.

\- Déjame informarte, que a diferencia de muchos, yo siempre tuve a alguien más que lo haga por mi.- Le dijo indiferente el sargento, sabiéndose ganador de la discusión. Una que ni había comenzado.

Por otro lado, a Eren le supo como un puñal directo al corazón.

No necesitaba que le recuerden constantemente lo lejos que estaba del pelinegro. No necesitaba que le recuerden constantemente que más de una había estado entre sus brazos, que había estado al alcance de demasiadas, y que para él, era algo completamente imposible el siquiera tocarlo.

No necesitaba que cada minuto que pase con su sargento, algo o alguien le recuerde que jamás podría llamarlo "suyo". Y que él jamás sería un "mio".

Un "mio" ni del sargento, ni de nadie.

Aún así, no podía vivir flaqueando y mostrándose débil, ya había comenzado a hastiarse, pero tampoco podía controlar cuando algo iba a dolerle o no.Y últimamente le estaban doliendo demasiadas cosas.

No quería levantar sospechas, era lo jodido de estar siempre ocultando sus sentimientos, y en esa fracción de segundo que se había quedado en silencio, se ingenio la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente para no quedar como un idiota, un raro, o un sensible.

\- Cuidado, ahora resulta que tengo en frente mío al hombre más deseado de la humanidad.- Le dijo burlándose también de su ego y su voz sonaba más irritada de lo normal. Aunque era bastante contradictorio lo que decía, de hecho demasiado, ya que si bien no era el "hombre más deseado de la humanidad", si era el "hombre más deseado de Su mundo".

\- Tsk, ¿Tan ególatra me crees?- dijo sin más.- Tuve esa suerte y punto mocoso. Pero parece que a ti no te cae de ningún lado... Ni siquiera una puta o un puto que ande dando vueltas por acá.-le dijo indiferente- Y por cierto, gracias por el cumplido.- respondió airoso.

_Zaaz... _otro puñal más, y esta vez a su orgullo. Eren apretó fuerte los puños, y decidió responder con silencio y una mirada altiva. La mejor forma de contraatacar era mostrándose como una persona madura que no caería ante el jueguito de nadie, ni siquiera ahora, del sargento.

\- Hah...- Suspiró de forma cansada- Ni que tuviéramos 5 años.- Murmuro alzando la vista hacia arriba con exasperación Hanji atónita observaba la tensión que se había creado, y que se daba principalmente entre los dos, mientras miraba con mucha reprobación a Rivaille.

Estaba siendo cruel, parecían palabras estúpidas, sin mencionar que suaves para provenir del sargento, pero él sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenían sobre Eren... Como siga así, realmente tendría que hacerle una revisión al corazón del castaño... entre su mala salud, y tanto machacamiento sentimental y psicológico a su pobre persona, el estrés por el que está pasando debe estar preparando una bomba de tiempo de enfermedades cardiovasculares.

Sorprendiendo a ambos, Eren los había mirado con una expresión ilegible, y se marchó del lugar luego de saludarlos silenciosamente a ambos con un gesto de cabeza a cada uno.

Y los dos presentes se quedaron mirando fijamente por donde Eren se había ido.

Rivaille sabía que estaba siendo un hijo de puta con Eren, y que probablemente, al no volver a medirse con sus palabras como de costumbre, le había agregado una herida más al pobre chico. Todas esas cositas pequeñas que poco a poco adquieren un peso importante son las más peligrosas.

Estaba empezando a odiar su mala costumbre de ser franco hasta que duela, porque después de todo, había aprendido a hacer siempre la selección más cruel de vocablos y argumentos sin siquiera pensarlo.

Eso se debía a que veía a todo el mundo como un posible enemigo, y lo más seguro siempre es desarmarlos psicológicamente primero. Es una forma de asegurarse la victoria sobre una persona también.

Pero el menor también se las había buscado...

Bueno, no, ya era momento de ser francos con sigo mismo...

Eren siempre respondía ante algo que él siempre iniciaba, osea, el chico solo se defendía, y aún así en vez de pararla, él lo seguía atacando. Era muy injusto con el menor, demasiado.

Se preguntaba como era posible que con todo y eso, Eren lo siga amando de la forma en la que lo hace. Y lo peor de todo es que siempre lo usaba como un arma en su contra... La vida en las calles le había enseñado a atacar con fuerza los puntos débiles de quien sea, era algo que se había vuelto en él un instinto, y Eren no se salvaba de este tampoco.

Lo que más odiaba era saber que, por más que fuera su forma de ser, y por más de que fuera un instinto el atacar sin vehemencia y directamente al talón de aquiles de su contrincante, aún así lo hacía sin miramientos, y era tan malnacido que era capaz de usar los sentimientos de Eren, su más fiel compañero, en contra de él.

Si quería retribuirle todo su sufrimiento como le menciono a Hanji, podría ir empezando por, aunque sea, bloquear esa costumbre que tenia, al menos, en su presencia.

En otras palabras... Ser más amable con él, y menos cruel a la hora de discutir sobre lo que sea.

Soltó un quejido de inconformidad y fue tras Eren.

Quería disculparse, pero no tendría sentido hacerlo en ese momento... Quizás, algún día, y antes que sea tarde, se disculparía apropiadamente con el menor por todo lo que le hizo sufrir, y por su desagradecida forma de tratarle, después de todo el apoyo que le brindaba y los hermosos sentimientos que le estaba dedicando.

Se quejaba de las injusticias, se quejaba de la injusticia que sufría Eren, e irónicamente, de todas las personas, él era el más injusto con él.

Diviso a Eren en el pasillo, y aceleró el paso, pero el menor quien había notado su presencia, en vez de seguir a su ritmo, también aceleró.

Sucedía que Eren no tenía ganas de sufrir más burlas y desequilibrios por ese día, por lo tanto había elegido rehuirle.

Rivaille había notado que el castaño había decidido huír, por lo tanto comenzó a llamarlo con su voz monótona de siempre, pero potente y con volumen, haciendo que su nombre haga eco en las paredes,y le erizaran la piel.

Y aún así, el castaño decidió ignorarlo, mientras mantenía su ritmo a un paso acelerado.

A la distancia lograba escuchar los jadeos que Eren estaba haciendo por el esfuerzo, pero tan rápido no se iba a escapar, Rivaille estaba comenzando a irritarse, y Eren, quien sabía que en cualquier momento lo atraparía, comenzaba a cansarse, solo estaba tratando de retrasar ese momento, y sentir que no fue vencido aunque sea una vez... Aunque era extraño, porque simplemente podría hecharse a correr, pero no quería tentar su suerte, sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría de encabronar a Rivaille.

Quien aceleraba su paso increiblemente rápido, acortando la distancia de forma peligrosa, y encima sin si quiera llegar a correr, como si fuera una especie de ente maligno deslizandose...

Eso si que asustó a Eren.

Por fin, el mayor alcanzó el brazo de Eren, y lo retuvo con fuerza, este forcejeó, pero en un movimiento logró poner nuevamente al menor frente a él, forzándolo a que lo mire a los ojos...

Y al encontrarse el Verde con el Gris, una corriente eléctrica pareció haber cortado el aire.

Y una extraña tensión creció entre ellos...

Estaban muy cerca, con sus rostros a centimetros...

Estaban solos...

Y sus miradas se encontraron y se atraparon para no dejarse ir...

Haciendo que ambos suelten de con fuerza una exhalación agolpada...

De repente, ambos volvieron a recordar los sucesos de la tarde... No habían vuelto a estar solos desde ese momento, y ahora que lo estaban, la presión se sentía fuerte en el ambiente.

Eren quería lanzarse contra Rivaille y comerle la boca, sostenerlo fuerte en un abrazo y ser sostenido por este, aplacando toda la desolación que sentía al escuchar y ser consciente del abismo que lo separaba de la persona que amaba.

Y Rivaille sentía el impulso de tomar a Eren, pegarlo nuevamente contra su cuerpo, y reclamarlo como suyo. Reclamarle también lo que dejo inconcluso en ese sofá.

Pero no podía, no cuando aún no tenía en claro lo que quería, sin mencionar que estaba ahí para otra cosa.

Entonces decidió romper ese extraño enlace que se produjo entre ellos.

-Tsk, cuando te digo que te detengas, te detienes, mocoso afectado de mierda...- le dijo irritado por su comportamiento y Eren se encogió en su lugar.- ¿Te es tan necesario armar tan jodido espamento?- entonces esta vez Eren, salido completamente de su sopor de enamorado, le miró mal, ahora encima lo trataba de loco.

\- ¡Yo no estoy armando nada! Aparte lo mismo para ustedes, ¿Es tan necesario que se caguen en mi cada vez que pueden?- le dijo molesto.- Siempre la misma mierda, todo el mundo se aburre, todo el mundo se aburre, pues vayamos a joder a Eren! ¡Que divertido es hacer sufrir al mounstrito de la Legión!¡10 puntos si se enfada, 15 si grita, 20 si lo golpeas, 50 si lo haces llorar!¡Total, a quién le importa un carajo lo que le pase al monstruo de Eren!.- Despotrico.

Eren tenía razón al estar enojado y estaba en todo su derecho de quejarse, por un momento incluso sintió un poco de lástima por el castaño.

Y lamentablemente, ya había escuchado algo de eso entre los reclutas de la legión. Si bien les saco la mierda al instante, eso no quiere decir que no estuvieron haciendo de las suyas antes.

Aparte, realmente le había hecho enfadar y una vez que este se enfadaba, cualquier cosa que le digas se lo toma a mal, así que de nada servía inclusive intentar disculparse en estos momentos.

Entonces Rivaille decidió usar otra táctica, ya que eso no significaba que no supiera como manejarlo. Osea, lo jodería un rato, y eso le distraería. Total, probablemente se iban a mandar a la mierda de todas formas. O también, ayudaría a que al menor se le bajaran un tantito los humos y pudiera leer entre lineas de el por qué lo había seguido hasta ahí.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde Rivaille lo medía con la mirada, Eren se ponía cada vez más nervioso y tenso esperando la respuesta del indiferente mayor, pero su enfado no daba indicios de bajar.

Joder que si le daba miedo, el maldito ni siquiera pestañaba, los ojos no se le movían ni un ápice. O por dios, no se le movían ni un puto ápice.

Eren se estremeció del miedo que el sargento le estaba provocando, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que saliera huyendo de ahí.

Entonces, luego de tanta mirada fija y tortura psicológica, el sargento por fin daba muestras de que iba a hablar... Pero sus ojos seguían estando congelados, y eso asustaba más al pobre Eren.

-E-esto... Sargento... ¿Podría pestañear? Me esta asustando.- Le pidió Eren con la voz temblorosa... Aun así, el pelinegro hizo oído sordo y no pestañeo.- ¿En serio no se le secan?.- Rivaille seguía torturándolo con su mutismo...- ¿Sargento?- le llamó extrañado. Y Rivaille decidió terminar con su tortura.

\- Oh, ya entendí...- le dijo Rivaille con la misma expresión indiferente de siempre, y aún sin pestañear.- Al fin y al cabo te gusta ser histérico.- Le dijo sin más. Dejando a Eren en blanco por un par de segundos. Hasta que reacciono.

\- ¡Qué no soy histérico!- le reclamó haciendo un berrinche prácticamente. ¿A qué mierda venía eso ahora?. Aparte, ¡¿cuándo pensaba mover los ojos?!

\- Ya la forma en que lo niegas es de alguien histérico.- le dijo con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

\- ¡Basta! No soy histérico, usted vive provocándome!- le reclamó Eren con el ceño más que fruncido, denotando su molestia, sin darse cuenta que eso también podía adquirir un doble sentido, sobre todo en la mente de Rivaille... El cual recordó nuevamente los sucesos de esa tarde en el sillón... _Heh... __Seguro y que si te provoco, no mocoso__? _pensó con gracia.

\- He... Gracias por el cumplido, aunque se sienta raro viniendo de un hombre..- Le dedicó una media sonrisa altanera, la cual a Eren se le antojaba increíblemente atractiva, y su voz denotaba suficiencia. Comenzó a caminar rodeando al castaño, dejando a un Eren molesto con la palabra en la boca y que le siguió por inercia... _Como un lindo cachorro... _pensó con gracia Rivaille.- Y lo siento, pero déjame informarte que 10 años y un cargo nos separan, no quiero ir preso.- Le dijo con burlesco, aunque conservando su indiferencia.

Esta vez, a Eren si le causo gracia... Si bien era algo que sabía y siempre se había replanteado, ya lo tenía más que asumido y le era indiferente. Aparte en lo que él sargento le había rodeado, este por fin había pestañeado, y ya no sentía tanto miedo.

Sin mencionar que el inesperado rumbo con el que le salió el sargento, había ayudado a que su mente se enfriara y analizara mejor a su superior.

Eren noto que Rivaille se estaba disculpando con él, si no, no le hubiese seguido desde un principio, no hubiera ido tras él cuando dejo la cocina luego de esa mini discusión.

Y el simple hecho de haberle seguido, aún y cuando podían encontrase más adelante en la biblioteca, le dejaba en claro a Eren que él mayor no había provocado su enfado a propósito esta vez, y que se había arrepentido por haberle hecho esa mala pasada.

Eso hizo feliz a Eren, quien le siguió la corriente gustoso a su superior... Ya se le había ocurrido con que responderle...

\- No es mi culpa que usted haya nacido antes.- Le contestó serió y haciéndose el molesto- Pero ya que me lo recuerda, puedo prestarle un poco de aceite para restaurar al modelo viejo, no?... Me pareció escucharlo crujir un par de veces- Dijo con sus muy malas directas indirectas.

\- ¿Así qué te alcanzan los huevos para insinuar que estoy gastado?.- le dijo indiferente pero juguetón- Entonces, permíteme recordarte de paso quien te patea el culo todos los días.-

Eren no pensaba quedarse atrás, si bien es cierto lo que Rivaille le decía, ahora que tenía el ánimo recuperado, pensaba responder.

\- Sargento, los modelos viejos siempre fueron mejores, pero bien que necesitan tener mucho cuidadito para que no se echen a perder...- Luego de eso se acerco al oído del sargento, y en el tono más burlesco que le salió le dijo.- Osea, a la que se descuida, tiene pansa, jeje.- Dijo y se alejó corriendo rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado.

Entonces Eren se detuvo a unos cuantos metros y finalizó.

\- Y ya no creo que tanto pueda patearme el culo entonces.-Dijo mientras le sacaba juguetonamente la lengua.

Rivaille se le había quedado mirando casi estupefacto, aunque le agradaba que el menor ya no lo trate como una persona mayor, y que también deje salir delante de él esos atisbos de la verdadera juventud con la que gozaba el chico.

No, en serio, cuando se hallaba en su presencia, más de una vez se preguntó si Eren no había cumplido los años de a cuatro. (16x4=64, osea, un viejo). Sobre que lo hacía sentir un anciano, había veces en las que Eren actuaba como uno.

Rivaille soltó un leve bufido a modo de risa, mientras se acercaba a un paso lento hacia el menor.

\- Mocoso, te aseguro que pansa no voy a tener ni con 90 años, y aún con esa edad te seguiría pateando el trasero hasta dejártelo hinchado.- Le dijo mientras retomaban ambos el paso juntos hacia el otro lado del cuartel.- En todo caso, te creo si me hablas del pelo, pero para eso existen las pelucas...Como la de Erwin.- remató.

\- Ya me imagine que ibas a decir algo así.- Eren no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada.- Basta, me siento mal riéndome del peluquin de Erwin, sigue siendo nuestro superior.- Dijo tratando de contener la risa ante la imagen mental de Erwin calvo, acomodándose la peluca todas las mañanas.

\- Eren...- le llamo y Rivaille y este le miro en respuesta.- Solo imagina a la peluca de Erwin cobrando vida y bailando sobre su cabeza, y dime si no es algo con que joderlo.- Eren se carcajeo nuevamente, no quería reírse pero la imagen mental de Erwin tratando de atrapar a su peluca con patas mientras esta le bailaba era muy graciosa. Aparte, Rivaille sabía ser gracioso cuando se lo proponía, era otra de las cosas que amaba de haber podido conseguir ser una persona de confianza para él.

-B-Basta!- dijo entre risitas, y entonces tuvo otra ocurrencia.-Ay no, acabo de imaginarme a Erwin casándose con su peluca y a Hanji tratando de exterminarla, no se por qué, pero acabo de imaginarlo, jajaja.- comentó inconscientemente , causando que Rivaille se tape levemente la boca con la mano liberando una risa insonora, únicamente perceptible por el leve movimiento de sus hombros.

\- Debe ser porque Erwin esta enamorado de su felpudo amarillo- comentó sin más- Y después me tratan de loco, sabía que se le notaba a las leguas- finalizó con otro bufido.

-Jajajaja un felpudo, jajajaj- Reía con ganas ahora, eso también le había causado.

\- Aunque no se qué hacía la loca cuatro ojos metida ahí, siempre pensé que se casaría con un titan... Si pudiera lo haría contigo, pero según ella no eres su tipo.- le comentó, a su vez curioso ya que no le prestaba demasiada atención a su amiga en ese aspecto, y con lo que comentó Eren parecía estar al tanto de algo que él no.

\- No, los del "tipo" de ella miden 1.88 y son rubios de ojos celestes.- le tiró la "super" indirecta a su superior. Eso dejo algo sorprendido a Rivaille, si bien le valía una mierda lo que su amiga loca haga, el nunca la imagino enamorándose de un **humano.**

\- Me estás jodiendo, y yo que pensé toda mi vida que sufría de titanofilia.- le dijo.

-Jajajaj, no, no, si bien es cierto que si pudiera cogerse a un titan lo haría,-admitió Eren entre sus risas- Hanji-san sigue siendo una mujer.- Le recordó.

-¿En serio, no me jodas? Y yo que pensaba que era una planta.- le dijo con tono irónico mientras rodeaba los ojos.

\- R-Rivaille-san!- le reprochó por su falta de seriedad mientras se reía con ganas, y este le miro un tanto asombrado, entonces Eren cayó en la cuenta de lo que hizo.- D-D-digo, e-este..-S-Sar-Sargento!.- Se corrigió nervioso mientras sus mejillas adquirían un poco de rubor.

\- Ya, tranquilízate que no muerdo.- le dijo irritado pero secretamente feliz.- Aparte jamás te dije que no puedas llamarme así, en todo caso no serías el único que lo haga, mocoso.- le explicó, con la esperanza de que Eren se saque la mala costumbre de hacerle sentir como un viejo cuando todavía no llegaba a los 30.

\- ¿En serio puedo?- preguntó Eren esperanzado mientras se detenía a mirarlo con su expresión de tierno cachorrito. Casi y veía flores y brillitos emanando de él.

-No voy a repetirlo dos jodidas veces, tómalo o déjalo.- Finalizó sin más y sin detenerse en ningún momento dejando a Eren atrás.

-S-si, Rivaille-san!.-

.

.

.

Llegaron a la biblioteca relajados, y con un Eren mentalmente preparado para afrontar su historia.

Toda una vida de estar callado solo para que lo pudra por dentro...

Al ingresar, no se sorprendieron de ver que Erwin ya se hallaba sentado en el escritorio con un par de lamparas de aceite, y apenas tomaron lugar también notaron a Hanji llegar. Si bien se habían echado un par de miraditas cómplices por lo de hace un ratito, era momento de ponerse serios...

La castaña tomo asiento al lado de Eren, quedando este al medio, y le tomo la mano dedicándole a su vez una cálida sonrisa, mostrándole todo su apoyo con ese simple gesto. Volteo a su otro lado, y vio a Rivaille mirándole fijamente, quien le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza cerrando levemente sus ojos, con una expresión que le infundía seguridad.

Finalmente, volteó su vista hacía el frente encontrándose con una suave mirada de su capitán, quien a su vez le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

Y con todo esto, se sintió más fuerte que nunca... Se sintió...

_Afortunado._

Estando todos acomodados en sus sitios, Erwin por fin comenzó.

\- Y bien, Eren, por donde te gustaría comenzar?- le dijo con una suave voz que no denotaba ni un rastro de prisa por que conteste.

Le estaban dando todo su tiempo para hablar y era algo que agradecería eternamente.

Entonces, alzó su cabeza decidido, con una expresión afligida, pero con ojos firmes, inhalando fuerte para terminar de juntar el valor y narrar su historia...

\- Todo comenzó con la llegada de mi tía a Shiganshina, poco después de que mi mamá consiga trabajo...

.

.

.

Y hasta acá llegamos :DD. Lo siento, lo siento, pero he tenido que cortar el capitulo T.T, ya me estaba quedando muy largo, y todavía falta mucho que contar, osea, mínimo, como 10.000 palabras más xD. Lamento también en haberles dejado ese mini lemon por la mitad, pero bueno ya había aclarado que las cosas _comenzarían_ a subir de tono xD. No que lo harían de una =3.

**_Ah! Y para quienes quieran el nombre de la novela a la que me refiero, en un PM o review me la piden y les busco el nombre de la autora, tengo el libro acá en mi casa pero lo tengo que buscar, je :P. La recomiendo muchisimo! Es hermosisisisisima_**.

Con respecto a la historia de Eren, los nuevos entrenamientos, y los avances con su enfermedad, también se verán en el cap 5. me alegra ver también que les haya interesado el tema de la desnutrición, es más importante y más común de lo que parece. Y mucho más que difícil salir. Yo aún estoy teniendo recaídas, y eso es por no querer modificar mi estilo de vida, y aunque lo haga, es algo de lo que te tenes que cuidar siempre porque vas a ser toda tu vida susceptible a esto, sin mencionar que TODO atribuye a que suceda. Pensas que estás bien, y a la que te descuidaste, PUM, 7 kilos menos de vuelta.

Muy bien, basta de mi y mis palabras: Ahora si :D!

**A contestar Reviews:**

.

**Min. Akane. Akatsuki: **Oh~ una lectora nueva :D! Jeje, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, y si pobresito, en cuanto a su sufrimiento esto estárecién comenzando. Para serte sincera los dos son mis platónicos, y solamente los presto entre ellos ?). Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en la que tome los pesonajes, pero ojo, no confundas que Eren es uke, no nena ?). Es cierto que lo hago un poco más histérico de lo normal (creo xD) pero es necesario para el humor xD. Aunque últimamente no estuve muy inspirada, ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo, ando un poco in.

segura. Cuanto mucho lo modificare xD. Espero no decepcionar y que se mantengan tus expectativas :D. Beshotes grandes~^^.

.

**Asagui Yakuza:**Pues que alegria :D! sjkklsdfhk Ojala este capi te haya gustado también, gdjhsgd jeje. Y he aquí la conti xD. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que no te parezca, me lo dejas en un PM o un review ?). Beshotes~~ ^^

.

**Karen Grimm lml:** Ay que felicidad :D! Me alegro que te hayan gustado, y porfis no te enojes por como hice que tratara Eren a las dos cositas lindas de Erwin (eso sono mal ?)). La verdad que me siento aliviada de ver que los sobrinitos no fueron un error. Y quien no quisiera a Levi o a Eren como padres de sus hijos? Con la genética generosa que poseen con gusto me dejo azotar ?), y también debo admitir que la última escena si ha sido una de mis favoritas, aunque me haya salido de taquito y a ultimo momento, osea, se escribió sola xD. Simplemente estaba escribiendo y de la nada me lleve solita para ese lado (como mucho de lo que vas a encontrar aca xD) no estaba premeditada, simplemente me nació... Igual que casi todo este cap, la verdad tenía solo dos escenas premeditadas que terminaran siendo escritas en el próximo capitulo xD. Así que este cap tiene un aire a relleno, pero no lo es ?).Jeje , realmente me alegro que te haya gustado y espero este capi llene tus expectativas :D. Beshotes grandes~~ ^^.

.

**Naomi:** Pues querida Naomi dejame informarte que LA PERRA ESTA BIEN JODIDAMENTE MUERTA... O quizás no xD.

Querida, la verdad ni yo la dejaría viva solo por drama, suficiente que le esta cagando la vida a Eren incluso en su presente, peeeeero... Como esta historia se esta escribiendo solita, no puedo prometer nada ?). Y creeme que a mi ganas de matar a ese tipo de gente no me faltan... De hecho, creo que voy a escibrir un One-shot de estos dos con un buen gore para poder enseñarle al mundo que le haría a los depravados sexuales :D. Y que estos estén agradecidos de que no me conocen, porque creo que enloquecería y juro que se los hago.

En cuanto a la desnutrición, que es algo que pasa completamente desapercibido hasta que alguien esta lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo, me pareció que era algo lógico, aparte eso explicaría por que Eren se sentía tan pequeño en comparación con Rivaille, o porque llegaron hasta confundirlo con una mujer, es una consecuencia directa del insomnio, a su vez el insomnio es consecuencia directa del estrés o de algún trauma, los problemas neurológicos que conllevan poseer todo esto causa fatiga, irritación, crisis de nervios, ataques de pánico, esquizofrenia, a su vez, cada punto por separado se conectan ente ellos, etc. etc. Es muy jodido, y todos los factores son causas y consecuencias de todos ellos. A diferencia del trauma, la adicción u el estrés, que es de donde radica todo, pero después sigue estando TODO absolutamente conectado como una red. En pocas palabras, era imposible que no lo poseyera xD.

Y por cierto, dejame decirte que tenes un pegue para dejarme tu review en los momentos que más necesito que algo me ponga contenta, y asu vez, en los momentos más inoportunos xD... Jeje, pero me siguen haciendo bien felices. La verdad, como ya dije, esta historia se esta escribiendo sola, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no va a tener menos de 12 capitulos. Después el resto aparece de la nada xD, y como vengo, podrían ser 15 capitulos, como podrían ser 30, asique no se xD. Bueno ahora si, me despido, beshotes~=^^=

.

**Helna Bl: **Aw, que lindo =^^=... Tu también eres un encanto querida =3. Bueno, de nada, ojala y este capitulo te halla gustado tanto como él anterior, ya sabes, tengo mis dudas ya que se escribió solo, las únicas escenas que tenía premeditadas para este cap, terminaron siendo escritas en el siguiente xD. Gracias por seguir esta humilde historia, de todo corazón, beshotes muy grandes para allá ~^^.

.

**Sayuri Kazemaru: **Ay, sempai leyó mi fic~! No puedo creerlo °/°!. Que bueno que te haya gustado todo hasta ahora, mis intenciones eran de hacerles llorar, reir, y desesperarce xD. No se si me ha salido, pero bueno, hago l mejor que puedo xD. Jjajajajaja si, yo y mi bullying, la verdad es que tenía que pensar algo de porqué Eren es taan... pelado xD. Y que mejor que poner que se depilaba ?). Tiene sentido, no?

La verdad que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en este fic, y cuando leí tu review me puse a saltar de la felicidad xD. Lamento el capitulo bíblico anterior, creo que me zarpe bastante xD, pero bueno, las palabras "yo" con "capitulos cortos" no van juntas en una oración, a menos que haya un "no hago" en el medio xD. Jeje.

Si ya te parece que Eren está sufriendo mucho, querida prepara los pañuelos y la banana porque esto está recién empezando xD. Ya sabes, la banana para cortarse las venas ?)... No para otra cosa, ejem xD. Y el que sea lindo no lo salva de mis garras, querida xD.

Bueno, muchisimas gracias por ayudarme con la redacción, ojala y con este capítulo haya podido arreglarlo, también espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado o lo hayas sentido ajeno a la historia, ya que no fue planeado, simplemente me nació mientras escribía xD.

Muchos besos y abrazos, y si, créeme que lo estoy intentando, no es fácil,pero lo haré por ustedes que quieren "Aylu para rato" xD. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y soportar mis locuras, cariños!

.

**Anvaz: **Ohhh! Que genial :_! No sabes lo feliz queme hace saber que te gustó tanto, tenía muchas dudas a la hora de subirlo, y la verdad, que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos amores de Erwin... O su nuevo apodo: Tío Winsy xD. Qué dices de él, eh? La verdad que estuve realmente insegura con el cap, si bien estaba conforme con él a la hora de subirlo, y me está pasando lo mismo con este. Me alegra que haya transmitido muchos sentimientos, eso quiere decir que estuvo logrado, y no hay nada que me ponga más feliz que hacer felices a mis lectoras. Como tu dijiste "me hace feliz hacerte feliz" xD. No se que pensaras de este capítulo, pero espero y te hayan gustado como los anteriores, me estuve arriesgando e hice aparecer un par de personajes más, solo espero no haber hecho una sarandéz xD. Como sabes, cualquier cosa que quieras decir, puedes decírmelo, y lamento haber cortado el cap, pero si no lo hacía terminaba escribiendo el doble de lo que ya hay xD. Te dejo todo mi amor, ojala hayas dizfrutado de este capítulo también, nos leemos^^. Muchos abrazos y beshotes jugosos para allá~ ^^.

.

**Potgas D Raven : **Nou~! Me dan mucha vergüenza los abrazos~ T.T! Se que son tuyos, pero ten en cuenta también a mi pobre corazón 3=. Me da mucho gusto saber que a sempai le agraden mis capitulos, y me pone super feliz saber que te divirtieron. Obviamente, aca más de uno (osea, todos xD) han querido matar a la tía de Eren, y con lo que se viene ahora, me van a exigir darle vida para que puedan quemarla en una hogera ya ?). No, en serio, prepárense para sufrir, no saben lo que se les viene xD,jeje. Ojala este cap te haya gustado mucho también, trate de mostrar un lado más de la relación de nuestros dos amores xD, y esperó que en si, el cap haya funcionado. Ya sabes, cualquier critica o cosa que desees decirme sera bien recibida, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!. Una reverencia grandota para ti senpai~! Ja Ne ?).

.

**JaeryDeCarstairs:** Hola :D! Muchisimas gracias por seguirlo, esta es mi gran OTP, y obvio que juntos son un amors jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado y me des tu apoyo, ojalá este capítulo haya cumplido con tus espectativas xD!. Beshotes grandes~ ^^.

.

**Ola-chan:  **Ay muchisimas gracias por los cumplidos T.T! Me hacen súper feliz, y más aún saber que ha estado cumpliendo con su cometido y se ha entendido. Claro que todo terminara bien, cada cuál tendrá su happy ending, pero después de pasar las de Caín por supuesto xD. Solo te advierto que te prepares, porque de ahora en más comenzará la verdadera fuerza que tengo planeada para la historia. Osea, el verdadero angst, el verdadero romance, y el verdadero humor, por qué no, con un poco de ecci xD. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review en cada cap, espero y este capitulo te haya encantado como los anteriores, si no, házmelo saber que me empeñare en mejorar ^^. Beshotes grandes~~ :D.

.

**Layra Hatake:** AY! Gracias T.T! Y muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien, eso es uno de los mejores cumplidos que podes hacerle a una escritora T.T. La historia de Eren de por ya te aviso va a ser muy triste, ya se su pasado, o lo que se le viene, y si, también van a empezar a aparecer los momentos ErwinxHanji, y por qué no, HanjixErwin ?). Lo que no estoy segura es si poner lemon de ellos dos más adelante también, lo preguntare y lo dejaré a elección xD. Y que bueno que te haya gustado el apodo, se me ocurrió de la nada... Nah, mentira, estaba luchando por encontrarle un apodo ridículo para la histora, y Winsy fue lo único que se me ocurrió xD. Espero disfrutes mucho de este cap también, puse todo mi empeño en esto, pero aún así estoy algo insegura de lo que salió. Besotes grandes~, nos leemos~ ^^!

.

Bueno ahora sí, me despido de todos, hasta el próximo cap, y que el yaoi los ampare :DD!

Bye~

Allen-chan.


	5. Compartiendo el calor (parte II)

Hola! Miren quien volvió :D! Oh si chicas, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo he podido actualizar realmente rápido para lo que suelo ser, jeje xD! Miren quien se puso las pilas~... Muy bien, espero que les guste este capítulo, esta algo (bastante) largo nuevamente, pero bueno, no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de mi xD.

He tratado de hacer esta lectura lo más rápido posible, pero bueno, la historia es larga, y ojala no se les haga pesada, puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacer esta parte del fic, y en escribirla bien... Solo espero que cuando terminen no quieran matarme T.T. Se que hice mucha espectativa con la historia, así que bueno, ojala la haya relatado bien... Por cierto, una recomendación para que tengan en mente, recuerden que Eren es muy expresivo, exagera los gestos, pero siempre demuestra seriedad, osea, rara vez sonríe... Entonces, no lo imaginen sonriendo a menos que yo diga que lo está haciendo xD. Leyéndome me he dado cuenta que quizás haya alguna que otra parte que se presta a que lo hagan xD.

Muy bien ahora sí, ya saben, cualquier cosa, cualquier duda, lo que FUERE... Me lo dejan en un review~ ^^.

Y como siempre, **los reviews están contestados al final :D.**

.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos: (_Curve) __inserte pensamiento_

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo.-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **(Bold) ****Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*_dialogo_***_ Inserte_**_** énfasis** *sigue dialogo*__...-_

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

Ahora si, disfruten el cap :D.

.

.

.

Compartiendo el calor (parte II)

\- Todo comenzó con la llegada de mi tía a Shiganshina, poco después de que mi mamá encontrara trabajo...- Relato decidiendo comenzar por el verdadero principio.- Fue la peor época económica de mi familia, y era necesario que ambos salgan a trabajar... Aunque en ese momento mi papá ya era un doctor reconocido, el había decido dar servicios gratuitos a los más necesitados y hacer las visitas a domicilio, aunque eso significara que no recibiríamos de comer por algunos de sus trabajos...Para ser sinceros, eso no nos molestaba, había quienes estaban mucho peor que nosotros, no era justo que solo porque cueste un poco más, no extendamos nuestras manos a los que lo necesitaban en lo que podíamos… Y es que para mi papá la salud era tan importante que consideraba una aberración el hecho de tener que contar con dinero solo para ser un humano que gozara de un poco de dignidad...-

Relataba Eren con orgullo, dejando salir de él todo lo que nunca pudo decir...

\- Obviamente, era un secreto, si los de arriba se enteraran, luego pretenderían que él preste sus servicios de la misma forma. Y cuando le pregunte por qué esas personas sí nos dejaban dinero, él dijo: "Es lo mínimo que les puedo sacar de todo lo que se roban"... Es muy gracioso que no lo haya entendido del todo hasta mucho más adelante, pero eso se había terminado convirtiendo en uno de los aspectos que más admiraba de él...-

En el rostro de Eren se dibujaba una triste sonrisa recordando el cariño que solía tenerle a su padre, pero bueno, eso es lo que sucede cuando uno crece... El mundo ya no es tan bonito como te lo pintan, y de las personas se van sacando los trapitos al sol.

Los superiores le miraban con comprensión, siguiendo palabra a palabra y muy atentos su relato. Inclusive comprendieron por qué Eren tenía una visión tan realista y madura del mundo, después de todo, ese tipo le había ayudado a ser así.

Mientras tanto, Armin, Mikasa y Jean escuchaban atentos esa parte de la vida de Eren que no conocían... Mikasa y Armin hasta se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían escuchado decir a Eren que solía admirar a su padre, y a su vez, se emocionaban al poder descubrir un poco más de esa persona que alguna vez les había brindado tanto amor. Jean, sin embargo, comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas de Eren, y el por qué le dolía tanto hablar de su progenitor, a pesar de el veneno empleado algunas veces... Parecía que ese abandono era para su rival/amigo, mucho más duro de lo que él se atrevía a demostrar...

Entonces, Eren prosiguió.

\- Lo siento me fuí de tema...- Miro a sus superiores con una disculpa en la mirada, los cuales negaron en señal de que no era molestia y simplemente asintieron para que continuara...-La cuestión es que él debía viajar mucho, y como mi mamá había conseguido trabajo en una fábrica textil, no había nadie que pudiera cuidar de mi durante el día, por lo tanto necesitaban dejarme con alguien, y en si lo entiendo... Es que... ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar solo a su hijo de 3 años todo el día?-Preguntó al aire con ironía...- La cuestión, es que para que eso no suceda, decidieron pedirle ayuda a mi tía, quien se estaba mudando a Shiganshina, luego de haberse casado con alguien de Rose que la mantenga...-

Esa parte la había relatado con un deje de asco, dejando en evidencia el desagrado por ese tipo de personas.

\- Realmente era imposible compararla con su hermano, osea mi padre, en cuanto a calidad de gente, incluso había elegido Shiganshina porque a la muy asquerosa le gustaba ver y sentirse superior en cuanto a la mala situación de los demás...- Todos expresaron el desagrado y el estar de acuerdo con Eren mediante muecas y gestos a su manera...-Pero también era la única persona a la cual podían acudir, y ella incluso había aceptado gustosa, porque según ella, se _**aburría estando sola**_ en esa casa todo el día, y el cambio de aire le haría bien...-

Para ese momento la voz de Eren comenzaba a volverse cada vez más lúgubre...

\- Incluso mis padres estaban contentos y aliviados, había aceptado cuidarme sin pedir siquiera a cambio una paga monetaria, a pesar de lo tacaña que era... Y la razón era que, según ella...-

Entonces Eren tomo aire con mucha fuerza tratando de decirlo, de dejar salir eso que el mismo había escuchado, y que hasta hoy en día le atormentaba, palabras textuales que habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria... Y al dejar salir su voz, se escuchó tensa y rota...

\- _**El placer de mi compañía iba a ser paga más que suficiente...**_**-**

Con solo esa frase, más de uno fue ahogado por un ensordecedor golpe en el pecho, haciendo un gesto de impresión... Y, yendo hacia donde se hallaban los amigos del castaño, estos demostraban horror en sus expresiones y sentían el corazón latiendo con incomodidad... A ninguno de ellos se les había pasado nunca por la cabeza el hecho de que Eren haya pasado por... _eso_. No había que ser muy inteligentes para ver por donde iba el asunto he hicieron rápidamente la conexión con las reacciones de Eren en la tarde...

\- Mis padres no les habían dado importancia a aquella frase ya que mi tía era de hacerse la formal al hablar, y creyeron que simplemente había hecho referencia al hecho de pasar tiempo de caridad con su sobrino...- Continuó relatando Eren.- Entonces gustosos decidieron dejarla a cargo de mi...-

Al finalizar la frase, dejo salir de golpe una exhalación que parecía haber estado conteniendo mucho tiempo, demostrando exasperación y liberando el estrés que le estaba provocando recordar todo aquello...

\- A-Al principio, los primeros días, debo admitir que me había encontrado muy a gusto con ella... A-Aunque siempre me parecía rara la forma en la que me miraba, había algo que me hacía desconfiar a pesar de lo amable que era c-con migo...-

Se estremeció levemente recordándolo, y los presentes habían empezado a tragar duro...

\- L-Luego su comportamiento comenzó a volverse cada vez más extraño... Me insistía en ir conmigo al baño, mirarme en todo momento, y limpiarme ella a pesar de que yo ya sabía hacerlo... Y comencé a sentirme realmente en peligro por la forma en la que me miraba, sentía que esa cosa rara en su mirada que notaba diferente de los demás, aumentaba en demasía en esos momentos...-

Dijo con la voz inevitablemente ahogada, apretando con fuerza la mano de Hanji, y acariciando su brazo con nerviosismo, tratando de reconfortarse a si mismo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para seguir...

\- L-los pequeños mimos, se convirtieron en toqueteos... No me gustaba, s-se sentían incómodos, raros y puedo decir que medio como que dolían... Pero a pesar de que le decía que no, ella simplemente insistía y decía que era su forma de mostrarme cariño... Acariciaba mi pecho con sus manos, luego comenzó a acariciarme en mis glúteos, incluso por debajo de la ropa, y posteriormente ya tocaba mi parte intima también... Yo quería decirle a mamá, y le decía siempre que me soltara, pero ella me amenazaba diciendo que lo único que haría era ganarme una penitencia de mis padres, ya que no siempre las cosas buenas se sienten bien, que quejarse de esto era como quejarme de ponerme una vacuna...-

Para ese momento, la tensión se respiraba en el aire, Rivaille apretaba con muchísima fuerza y rabia el apoya brazos de su silla amenazando con romperlo, su rostro y todo su lenguaje corporal transmitían ira, Erwin apretaba con fuerza sus puños, y tenía su cara crispada, mientras Hanji temblaba de la rabia y apretaba con más fuerza el agarre de la mano de Eren, conteniendo sus lágrimas de impotencia.

Los amigos de Eren ahora comprendían por qué nunca se había sabido de esto, y por qué no querían que lo cuente dos veces. También se hallaban shockeados, y Armin junto a Jean retenían a Mikasa, quien desesperada quería ir a abrazar a su hermano, para protegerlo de todo, no dejar que nada vuelva a sucederle otra vez, brindarle consuelo y prometerle que nunca más sufrirá, que ella pase lo que pase se mantendrá a su lado y que le obligue a decir donde se hallaba la atorranta esa de mierda, que en caso de que este muerta, ella iría a levantarla de la tumba y revivirla, para así poder asesinarla con sus propias manos y que se muera otra vez. Aunque a decir verdad, ganas a TODOS los presentes de hacer eso no les faltaban...

\- A-A los pocos días de comenzar a tratarme así, ella comenzó a obligarme a bañarnos juntos... Yo me negué, pero ella decía que era para ahorrar el agua, que debería ser más considerado con mi familia, que el simple hecho de ser un niño bueno y no quejarme no era suficiente para recompensar todos sus esfuerzos...-

Continuó su relato Eren con lágrimas comenzando a agolparse en su mirada...

\- E-En los baños... Ahí-í s-si que la cosa se ponía bastante a-agresiva... M-Me forzaba a hacer demasiadas cosas que no quería, e-el jabón lo pas-saba por lugares raros, i-incluso me obligaba a ayudarla a asear sus pechos y-y su in-intimidad con mis propias manos...-

El cuerpo de Eren temblaba conforme avanzaba, y su tartamudeo había empeorado acorde iba avanzando.

Los presentes no podían creer lo hija de puta que era ese intento de mujer... ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

\- Luego... Un inocente juego que solíamos tener se convirtió en todo un acoso... Ella me enseño a jugar a los "gatitos"... E-Ella era la mamá gato y yo su hijo, lo que teníamos que hacer era imitar a los gatos y hablar con muchos "miaus".- Dijo Eren con una expresión vacía...- Al principio me parecía gracioso, pero después e-ese juego comenzó a subir de tono, y llegó hasta obligarme a imitar la forma en la que los felinos se bañan...- Y un frío estremecimiento bajo por su columna vertebral...- Entonces comenzó a lamerme, su lengua se volvía cada vez más descarada, y no me dejaba irme hasta que recorría todo mi cuerpo con ella y ella este satisfecha... Y-yo, y-yo le decía que n-no quería, que n-no me gustaba, q-que me daba miedo l-lo que me e-estaba haciendo, p-pero entonces ella comenzó a volverse violenta y comenzó a golpearme...-

Era dificil creer que el relato podría seguir yendo de mal en peor... Pero parecía que la depravación de esa mujer no tenía límites...

\- Me amenazó con que si no m-me callaba, las cosas se pondrían p-peores, su forma de hablarme se volvió v-vulgar también, y me decía c-cosas como que no t-tenía caso que llorara, que todo esto y-yo lo había provocado, y que debía p-pagar por ello... Me decía que su tiempo t-tenía precio, y q-que esta era la mínima paga que podía c-conseguir por brindarme t-todo un día de su va-valiosa vida...-

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mirar hacia el techo, tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con explotar y todavía no había contado ni la mitad de las cosas...

\- L-Los golpes comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes, por más d-de que y-yo me portaba bien, y cuando le preguntaba por qué me golpeaba, e-ella me decía que era por mi falta de cooperación, por ser un desagradecido que todavía lloraba cuando ella l-lo que hacía era expres-sar su cariño y por dejarla s-sola haciendo t-todo el trabajo...-

Otra vez una nueva pausa, para juntar fuerzas y comenzar a contar lo que realmente venía atrasando en el relato...

\- J-Junto con los golpes, ella comenzó a traerme ropas raras que me obligaba a usar en su presencia, también sogas y objetos extraños, i-incluso comenzó a usar filos y me flagelaba para someterme... Y-yo ni siquiera podía llorar, porque si lo hacía ella solo empeoraba las cosas, todo se volvía mucho más doloroso... Metía cosas en mi boca, me besaba, untaba cosas en mi cuerpo que ella luego consumía, más de una vez me ato y me uso como su plato de comida, cortándome y haciendo heridas i-incluso con los cubiertos...-

La primera lágrima escapó y Hanji oprimía con fuerza su boca con desesperación, luchando por no llorar... Los instintos asesinos de ambos Ackerman's incrementaron en creces y temblaban de la frustración, Rivaille no pudo contenerse más, mando todo a la mierda, y detuvo de forma abrupta la mano libre que el castaño frotaba contra su brazo ya de forma violenta y psicótica, entrelazando sus dedos con su mano, y ganándose una mirada de estupefacción de Eren el cual casi de inmediato se tranquilizó... Trago duro y continuó con su relato, era ahora o nunca, si no dejaba salir todo lo que podía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca más...

\- E-Era horrible...No tardo demasiado en empezar a-a in-introducir cosas raras en mi... e-en mi... e-en mi r-recto...-dijo con dificultad.- A-antes usaba solo s-sus dedos o s-su lengua, p-pero después empezó a usar o-otras cosas más g-grandes... I-Incluso c-cometía el descaro de t-tocarse en frente mio mientras me lo hacía... También t-tanto sus dedos c-como las cosas que u-usaba en mi cuerpo, primero las usaba en e-ella y l-luego los u-usaba en mi sin limpiarlos, solía d-decirme como le excitaba la idea de s-saber que sus fluidos corporales e-estaban esparcidos dentro y fuera de mi... E-entonces, como si no fuera s-suficiente, o-obligado a fuerza de cuchillo y-yo... y-yo t-tuve... y-yo tuv-tuve... q-que...que empezar a co-cooperar... -

Eren soltó ambos agarres y se abrazó a si mismo buscando un poco de calor... Su cuerpo temblaba ante los recuerdos, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan débil...

-Y-Y era... Era tan asqueroso, m-me sentía tan mal... Dolía mucho, era muy doloroso… S-Solo quería morirme, juro que solo quería morirme… Sentí que iba a enloquecer, eso dolía, DOLÍA… Solo… dolía…-

Exclamó desesperado mientras se jalaba con fuerza sus hebras castañas, mientras de su garganta el llanto rompía el silencio y no lo dejaba continuar, tenía la voz completamente quebrada, y los gemidos le hacían respirar erráticamente... Su llanto se oía desesperado, a pesar de que Eren tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarlo...

De alguna forma, logró aminorar el gimoteo y recuperó su voz, a pesar de que las lágrimas, traicioneras, seguían volcándose de las comisuras de sus ojos sin pudor, y sin detenerse ni un momento... Eren comenzó a luchar contra ellas, limpiándolas desesperadamente con sus mangas, mientras hablaba...

\- S-Sumando todo esto y algunas o-otras cosas, s-se podría decir que encontró la forma de te-tener sexo con migo... A-A partir de e-ese punto tuve que soportar l-luego un año completo de tener s-sexo forzado con ella todos los días, y mu-muchísimas veces a-al día... Más de una vez venía más s-sádica de lo n-normal y me ahorcaba o me a-ataba d-de diferentes formas mientras m-me ...- trago duro el nudo de su garganta-… mientras me violaba...-

Es cierto que omitió muchas cosas, como la vez en la que inclusive ese monstruo usó animales de forma sexual en él, pero por suerte, ya estaba llegando al final...

\- Hasta que un día... Un día...-

Murmuró mientras se sumía en sus recuerdos, y su rostro adoptaba una expresión vacía mientras lo relataba, ya más tranquilo y con la voz más entera...

\- U-Un día sucedió un suceso de lo más extraño, p-pero al fin y al cabo, me s-salvo de mi infierno... E-Era una tarde cualquiera, un viernes, lo recuerdo exactamente... Ese día se metió un criminal en mi casa, venía armado y con claras intenciones de llevarse t-todo lo que había sin importar qué... Desde donde yo es-estaba podía escuchar cómo se revolvía en el piso de abajo de mi casa... Mi tía ni s-se había dado cuenta, y yo no le pre-preste atención... Mi casa, además de pequeña, e-era un lugar donde se podía escuchar todo, desde cualquier sitio, por lo tanto, de donde él estaba nos podía escuchar perfectamente también... Entonces, curioso por los ruidos raros, s-se dirigió hacia donde estábamos y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena... Él había visto cómo claramente mi tía me estaba violando y las cosas as-asquerosas que me estaba haciendo... N-Nunca más podre olvidar la cara de horror que hizo, he inmediatamente se abalanzó contra mi tía, sin importarle nada y me defendió...-

En su rostro, afloro una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente.

\- Le gritó una gran cantidad de insultos mientras la golpeaba, le decía que era una enferma, que gente como ella no merecía vivir, que él podía ser un delincuente, pero ella era una mierda mucho peor, que ella era un asqueroso monstruo... Finalmente, aunque no la golpeó demasiado, y se cansó de insultarla, me miró...y creo que vio algo en mí que le hizo tomar una última decisión... Entonces, delante de mis ojos, la asesinó... Sin piedad, y de forma seca, simplemente la tomo de los pelos y le rebanó la garganta, diciendo que se merecía mucho más que eso, pero que no se rebajaría a su nivel...-

Y por más macabro que suene, Eren había relatado esa última parte con una sonrisa nostálgica, aunque alegrando al resto de que ya lo peor había pasado...

Todos los presentes admiraron en el momento a ese delincuente, que había hecho por una vida mucho más que los nobles y los militares hipócritas que sobraban en la justicia... Rivaille estaba también mucho más que agradecido con ese sujeto sin rostro para él, e incluso lo que ese sujeto hizo fue exactamente lo que hubiera hecho en la misma situación... En la sonrisa de Eren, también pudo notar esa gratitud, sobre todo en su voz, mientras continuaba su relato...

\- Inmediatamente, luego de que el cuerpo de mi tía haya caído inerte, se me acercó, me dio una gentil caricia en mi cabello, y me dijo: "Perdóname por lo que viste, pero a pesar de que tu vida probablemente ya está arruinada, será una imagen que al recordarla te ayudará a superar tus peores ratos... Por más horrible que suene..." Y yo no pude evitarlo, a pesar de que no lo conocía me abalancé hacía él y lloré todo lo que no había llorado hasta ese momento, mientras él decidió reconfortarme... Por más vergüenza que me de admitirlo, necesitaba llorar y necesitaba ese abrazo... Lo que no sabía que iba a necesitar fueron las palabras que me dijo mientras me dejaba romper mi llanto, me había dicho... "pobre ángel... ustedes que son lo único puro que pueden iluminar un poco este mundo de mierda, no merecen pasar por esto**... Niño, no merecías pasar por esto... No lo merecías, no importa lo que esa puta te haya dicho**"- luego de recitar esas palabras que se las sabía como una canción, suspiró-... Sin dudas eso fue algo que me reconfortó, si no fuera por él, el día de hoy todavía pensaría que todo lo que me hizo mi tía fue mi culpa...-

Y lanzo otro suspiro relajado, que molestó un poco a Rivaille ya que parecía un suspiro de enamorado, pero aún así dejó al castaño continuar, sin hacer ninguna interrupción...

\- Luego de eso, él me preguntó sobre mi situación, y la verdad no le dije mucho, no me sentía con fuerza para contarlo ni sabía cómo hacerlo, me dijo que debería decírselo a mis padres, pero yo le dije que si lo hacía y lo nombraba a él estaría en peligro, a pesar de ser muy chico en ese momento, yo aún así entendía muchas cosas... Después de eso expresó sus dudas de que debería hacer él, pero definitivamente me insistió en que esto no podía callarlo... Al final de cuentas decidió limpiar la escena, y esperar a mis padres a pesar del riesgo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que explicándolo se lo deje libre a cambio del favor de haberme salvado…-

Los presentes creyeron que había sido demasiado ingenuo y aunque no querían que le haya sucedido algo malo a su salvador, dudaban de eso. Lo que no se esperaban era lo que Eren contaría a continuación…

-Al llegar mis padres, luego de que él pasó el día conmigo, estos al principio se asustaron mucho… Preguntaron por mi tía, y antes de que cunda el pánico, ese hombre los invito a sentase, conmigo a su lado, a explicar que sucedió, que fue lo que encontró, y les reprochó que cómo no se habían dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba…

Contaba Eren, mientras los presentes comenzaban a cultivar un poco de esperanza de que al fin y al cabo ese hombre haya terminado bien…

\- Ellos explicaron que solamente me habían notado más distante y que no quería quedarme con mi tía, lo cual creyeron que era debido a que pasaban mucho tiempo trabajando y los extrañaba, y lo de mis pesadillas lo atribuyeron al clásico periodo de la infancia donde sentimos miedo a todo. Obviamente, no lo habían hecho en plan de excusarse, al principio no lo creyeron, y pensaron que estaba mintiendo, que él me había hecho esas cosas ese día, pero yo se los desmentí, y con lo poco que les conté les bastó para que nos creyeran…. Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que lloraba mi madre, era desgarrador ver lo desesperada que estaba…

Dijo mientras hacía una mueca, obviamente que a nadie le gustaría ver a su madre en esas condiciones…

-Luego, llego la gran pregunta, el qué había pasado con mi tía, en lo que hablaron habían expresado su odio claramente, y dijeron que querían presentarla ante la justicia para que se la cuelgue en la plaza pública… El les dijo que era innecesario, porque no pudo evitar hacerlo, ya la había matado… Contrario a lo que pensé que sucedería, mis padres directamente no pararon de agradecerle… Le invitaron a comer inclusive, y con el tiempo, ese hombre se convirtió en un gran amigo de la familia… -

Ahora una sonrisa amarga, y una lágrima gruesa volvía a aflorar en su rostro, preocupando a los presentes…

-Para que posea una vida un poco más digna, nuestro padre le limpió el nombre, y le ayudó a tener una vida más honesta, logrando que inclusive su carácter se suavizara y se convirtiera en un hombre bonachón… así él pudo entrar a las tropas de reclutamiento… Pasó exitosamente, y decidió entrar en las Tropas Estacionarias... Luego de conocer tanto el bajo mundo, por así decirlo, él creía más necesario encargarse primero de los monstruos dentro de las murallas que lo que estaban afuera, después de todo , hasta que la Legión de Reconocimiento pueda contra ellos, la gente tenía el derecho de tener una vida pacífica, y ser protegidas de ellos mismos hasta que se pueda salir, también, quería ayudar y rescatar a aquellos que aún no habían sido totalmente consumidos por el odio, y al igual que él, tengan una segunda oportunidad … Aprendí mucho de él en lo que me acompaño, y me hizo entender lo bueno de muchas cosas que yo creía inútiles, como lo eran el perdón o la holgazanería... Ese hombre era Hannes… F-Fue el hombre que murió protegiéndonos a mí y a Mikasa en la última expedición…-

Al escuchar eso, Mikasa y Armin quienes aún no se recuperaban del shock y de la tristeza que les provocó oír todo lo que oyeron, se terminaron de quebrar, y se tapaban la boca con muchísima fuerza para que no se escuchen sus llantos, Jean, quien apenas caía en todo lo que había escuchado, de forma instintiva los había atraído a cada uno de sus hombros y les frotaba la espalda…

Ahora sí que no se sentía en derecho de decir que Eren no sabía lo que era sufrir… Se quiso cortar la lengua de la cantidad de veces que lo trató de niño mimado, y en otras ocasiones de imbécil cuando Eren decía que los criminales no eligieron ser lo que eran y que había entre ellos buenas personas, mientras él le decía que el criminal sigue siendo criminal, que deje de ser tan moralista, que de nada le servía…

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar el llanto que nuevamente amenazaba por quebrar, el castaño pudo continuar hablando...

-Suena difícil de creer, no? Ese hombre tan pacífico escondiendo todo un pasado en las calles… Supongo que ahora también se entenderán muchas cosas de mi…-

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dirigiéndose a ellos… Y todos los presentes asintieron con un gesto pensativo, ya que eso era verdad…

-Un buen ejemplo sería el por qué fui capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a los opresores de mi hermana, no? … No poseo cargos de consciencia porque crecí al lado de una persona que no los tuvo, y que al pasar tanto tiempo con él, me fue enseñando a seguir pistas o analizar lugares, después de todo, él creía que tenía la madurez suficiente para aprender este tipo de cosas, y así tenga más herramientas para defenderme en este mundo… Sin mencionar que con respecto a lo de mi hermana, yo definitivamente no pensaba permitir que alguien más pase por lo mismo que padecí… El no haber impedido que se lleven a Mikasa hubiera sido algo que jamas me perdonaría en el resto de mi vida, y me hubiera perdido la oportunidad de haber crecido y vivido junto a una persona que se convirtió en una de las más importantes en mi existencia…-

Confesó Eren con un deje de cariño NUNCA antes visto en él, mucho menos por su hermana…

Mikasa al escuchar eso no pudo evitar abrazar más fuerte a Jean y a Armin, el que esas palabras hayan sido dichas por su querido hermano la hacían inmensamente feliz, y la conmovían… Aunque suene imposible, su amor asfixiante pero sincero por Eren había crecido, y sus ganas de protegerlo también…

Jean y Armin sonrieron con ternura. Y de repente para todos los presentes, el que Eren haya sido un asesino con 8 años, ya no era un hecho tan horrendo, ni tan extraño…

\- Hannes había comprendido de alguna forma el peligro constante en el que estaba, solía decirme que yo no buscaba problemas, que ellos me buscaban a mí, y fué debido a eso que accedió a enseñarme, además de toda mi curiosidad claro, y lo mucho que le insistía para que me instruya también, je.-

Explicó con gracia en la voz, y volviendo el ambiente uno mucho más liviano, al contar esta pequeña parte de su historia…

Eso dio pie, a que por primera vez en esa velada, Rivaille abra la boca…

-Puedo apostar mi cabeza a que él te enseñaba más por lo segundo que por lo primero, mocoso… Sabes ser un dolor en el culo cuando te lo propones, sabías? Y no me quiero imaginar lo que eras cuando eras tan pendejo, seguro eras insoportable…- Lo pico un poco Rivaille, fingiendo lástima por el difunto. Obviamente Eren se sintió picado, y sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

\- ¡O-oiga! ¡U-Usted no me conocía, no puede afirmar eso!- le respondió Eren un tanto avergonzado…- Y no sé de qué se queja, no es como si usted haya sido un pan de dios, me equivoco?- le retó.

\- No lo creo, después de todo no puedes ser un niño bueno viviendo en las calles, y sobretodo en el subterráneo, cuando podían matarte, violarte o venderte por eso… Tenías que aprender a cuidarte tú desde chico si querías sobrevivir… Y por algún motivo, puedo afirmar que puedes entender eso perfectamente.. Me equivoco?- Le retó Rivaille, calmando los humos de Eren al instante y dejándolo pensativo…

\- Probablemente no…- Respondió sin más mirándolo de reojo en una posición a la defensiva y bastante tenso…

\- Tsk, me lo imaginé... -Respondió seco.- Después de todo yo no me olvide que pasaste un buen tiempo, viviendo a cargo de tus dos amiguitos, solo en la muralla Rose, antes de que te anotes en la milicia… Me preguntó qué cosas abras tenido que hacer para salir adelante…- le dijo Rivaille desafiante, exponiéndolo.- Quien sabe también que cosas hayas visto… Incluso al anotarte en la milicia no tenías un domicilio específico, y el único lugar al que has dicho que tuviste residencia fue en tu casa en Shiganshina, a pesar de haber estado viviendo tanto tiempo en Rose … No soy tan tonto Jeaguer, estas cosas hasta las huelo…- Le aclaró Rivaille tensando el ambiente… Después de todo, nunca se ha hecho la más mínima mención de ese asunto por parte de ninguno de ese trío, y fue algo que siempre le estuvo molestando en su consiente …

Por su parte, Eren se puso nervioso, él sabía perfectamente lo que tuvo que hacer…

Sin embargo, Armin y Mikasa se tensaron por otro motivo, porque si bien ellos aportaron un poco mediante algun que otro hurto o trabajito, Eren era quien traía el mayor sustento y los mantenía realmente, y nunca se les ocurrió el indagarle cómo y de donde conseguía todo, simplemente ellos lo aceptaban porque lo necesitaban y ya…

-N-No sé que me esté insinuando… -dijo haciéndose el desentendido- Pero eso es irrelevante por el momento, y prefiero guardármelo…- Respondió Eren a la defensiva, y demostrando abiertamente que se cerraba y que no pensaba seguir contando más sobre su vida, tenía el derecho a hacerlo...

Sin embargo, Rivaille se veía venir esa respuesta, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de los presentes…

Ahora todos se hallaban con la curiosidad a flor de piel por saber eso que tan celosamente escondía el castaño…

-Eren… No es que no tengas el derecho de guardártelo, pero llegados a este punto, vale la pena siquiera?- preguntó Hanji con amabilidad con ganas de indagar, ya que a diferencia del morocho, ese hecho fue algo que TODOS habían dejado pasar…

Y ahora, Eren estaba maldiciéndolo, porque si se hubiera quedado calladito como lo hacía, ahora no le estarían interrogando, ni estarían poniendo sobre él más dudas que de las de costumbre.

-Sí, Hanji-san, para mí lo vale. Aparte como dije, es irrelevante. Estamos en guerra, no tenemos tiempo para pensar en que hice y que no hice, suficiente tiempo están perdiendo en tratar de solucionar en mi algo que sucedió hace ya casi 14 años.-

Respondió Eren algo molesto, y prosiguió con mucho más ahínco:

\- Aparte, debemos atenernos a que tenemos demasiadas vidas en nuestras manos, una horda de mierda pisándonos los talones, y si queremos algún día salvarnos de la extinción, debemos perder el sentido de la individualidad. _**Elegimos ser soldados a cambio de dejar de ser personas**_. No tenemos tiempo que perder, no poseemos pasado porque decidimos vivir para el futuro, y por sobre todas las cosas, no podemos dudar entre nosotros, los Soldados, porque los únicos que pueden entender a un soldado, son otros soldados… Basta de esta mierda, jamás venceremos si no peleamos como uno! ¿¡Creen acaso que los titanes dudan y se atacan entre ellos!? ¿¡Vieron alguna vez que se reclamaron entre ellos el porque se comían a un soldado y no a otro!?- Les dijo irritado, y también tratando de sacarcelos de encima.

\- ¡Eren, los titanes no razonan!- Le corto Rivaille, irritado.- Aparte no tiene nada que ver...-

\- ¡Si lo tiene!- dijo Eren molesto.- ¿¡Es que no lo entienden!? ¡Es por eso que nos vencen! ¡Gracias a eso no conocen el miedo, el dolor, o la duda! ¡Poseen un único objetivo al que todos acatan por igual, y los convierten en máquinas de matar perfectas! ¡Cómo esperamos ganar en esta situación! ¡Jamás venceremos a menos que la humanidad comprenda que no podemos ser humanos para vencer porque los humanos somos más débiles! ¡Tenemos que poseer la misma actitud de ellos y abandonar nuestra humanidad si no queremos enloquecer o morir a causa de ello! ¡Entonces de qué sirve el indagarnos entre nosotros!-

Estalló Eren dejando a todos estupefactos… Se sumieron en un gran silencio, digiriendo con cuidado las crudas palabras de Eren… Quien se calmo y soprendentemente pudo continuar…

-No somos personas, solo somos números… El verdadero peso que cada uno de los 1 representa es completamente subjetivo y solo perceptible para quienes convivieron con ese 1…- Dijo Eren con algo de rabia, recordando a Marco...- Para el resto, seguimos siendo solo eso, números vacíos, y por algún motivo se nos designo ese papel en el mundo…- Entonces levanto su mirada determinada- _**Solo somos números sin nombres, y accedimos a convertirnos en eso para formar partes y piezas reemplazables de una maquina llamada ejercito, en un intento de crear un arma defensiva y ofensiva perfecta…**_ Nosotros mismos nos designamos ese papel, por lo tanto, creo que es mejor empezar a actuar como tal…- Expuso Eren de forma sombría, ya que esa era la realidad.-

Ellos, los soldados, no podían amar... sentir... dudar... temer... existir... hasta que la guerra termine... No poseían esos privilegios, ya que al fin y al cabo, cada una de esas cosas los podía llevar a una perdición segura.

En la guerra, tener una identidad, o un corazón, no sirve de nada...

Solo sirven la obediencia, la confianza, la voluntad, y la inteligencia, lo otro es completamente innecesario.

Y lo que más le frustraba a Eren, era saber que él poseía demasiadas cosas innecesarias, y que le estaba costando horrores deshacerlas.

Rivaille entendía que el mocoso tenía razón, de hecho fue una de las visiones de la guerra más correctas que había escuchado alguna vez en su vida, y a decir verdad estaba casi de acuerdo, prácticamente no podía refutar nada de lo que decía… Pero era momento de mostrarle otra realidad… A ese chico realmente le faltaban las ganas de vivir, y eso era algo muy importante si querían sobrevivir en ese mundo…

-Eren, debo admitir que no te has equivocado en nada de lo que dijiste… Es nuestra jodida realidad, y es cierto que solemos olvidarnos que ya no poseemos el derecho a ser personas… Pero hay una parte que no eres capaz de ver, y que te falta madurar para entenderla completamente Eren… En ciertas medidas necesitamos de nuestra humanidad, y resignase a perderla por completo es una derrota… Es gracias a nuestra humanidad que podemos vencer y derribar a enemigos que nos superan diez veces en tamaño y fuerza... Nuestra humanidad es la que nos permite desarrollar habilidades, tácticas, y unidad... Por más inútiles que creas que sean la identidad, los sentimientos, el dolor, y el miedo en una guerra, son lo único que al final nos hace sacar fuerza de donde no la tenemos y logramos sobrevivir la mayoría de las veces... **No los menosprecies, toda aquello que nos hace humanos es necesario en diferentes medidas...**\- le dijo Rivaille ciertamente, enfrentando la mirada de estupor de Eren...- Y aunque no lo creas, puedo asegurarte que soy la persona más cobarde que te puedas llegar a cruzar en tu vida...-

Los ojos de Eren volvieron a abrirse con asombro... Pero pronto en ellos se vio la asimilación y el entedimiento, incluso, se pudo ver como su espalda se relajaba y figurativamente, se deshacía de un gran peso, al terminar de comprender que eso también era cierto... Que podría usar todo aquello que consideraba inútil como un arma o un escudo a su favor...

\- C-Comprendo... Aunque se me hace raro escucharle llamarse a usted mismo cobarde, si bien aprendí que la valentía solo es para tontos, y que usted es todo menos valiente, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza pensar que usted era un cobarde...- Contestó Eren algo anonadado...

\- Eren, soy un cobarde, porque le temo a todo... Le temo a la muerte, por lo tanto soy capaz de usar hasta mi último recurso con tal de vivir, le temo a fracaso, por lo tanto soy capaz de usar hasta la última gota de mi fuerza con tal de ganar... Le temo a lo corrupto, por lo tanto soy capaz de caer hasta lo más bajo con tal de conocer la verdad... Le temo al encierro, por lo tanto soy capaz de pelear constantemente por mi libertad, tanto de las calles, como de los muros... Pero por sobre todas las cosas... le temo a la debilidad.- Dijo Rivaille con énfasis.- Tengo miedo de que termine matando mi voluntad y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi gente... Por lo tanto, me prohíbo a mi mismo bajar la cabeza, y aprendí a hacerme amigo de la resignación, de esa forma, mi camino no se vera truncado, me desprendo fácilmente de lo que ya no está, y puedo concentrarme en mi porvenir y en quienes aún están conmigo... Soy un cobarde en esencia, y el buen soldado lo es. Es tiempo de que entiendas el verdadero significado de la cobardía, y sepas diferenciar al cobarde, del débil y asqueroso miedoso...-

Para Eren, esas palabras se sintieron como una iluminación, incluso pudo verse como sus ojos brillaban a la par que las palabras del sargento hacían mella en él...

Los presentes habían escuchado con el mismo asombro a la voz de la experiencia... Si bien Hanji y Erwin conocían perfectamente eso del pelinegro, jamás lo habían planteado de ese modo, y lo sintieron igual de fuerte...

\- Rivaille-san...- dijo Eren mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con paz, determinación y admiración en su mirar- Algún día quiero llegar a ser tan cobarde como usted...- Finalizo mientras una diminuta y cálida sonrisa se habría paso en su rostro...

\- Eren...- Le dijo Rivaille devolviéndole el gesto- Ya eres un gran cobarde, te falta madurar en muchas cosas, pero posees la noble esencia del cobarde... Es por eso que tanto como yo, todos apostamos en ti, y aprendimos a creer en tu fuerza... Pulirte no es una perdida de tiempo mocoso, el que lo pienses, si lo és...- Le respondió con la misma serenidad, y con cierta calidez en su voz, que hizo a Eren estremecerse... Estaba emocionado, y ya venía sensibilizado, por lo tanto sus ojos no dudaron en volver a llenarse con lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad y alivio a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba angustia...

Lo cual conmovió bastante a los presentes...

-Gra...G-Gracias...- respondió con una voz cargada de sentimientos.

Esta vez, la que hablo fue Hanji.

-Eren, nadie aquí es un malgasto, y tu vales por muchos... Eres una de las mejores inversiones de tiempo que he hecho en mi vida - Le dijo tomándole la mano con cariño, a lo cual también continuó Erwin.

\- Sin mencionar que eres una excelente calidad de soldado y compañero, hasta te dejas mutilar por nuestra causa, y haz demostrado tener una gran capacidad cognitiva, lo vales, y lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, es prestarte nuestros oídos aunque sea por un rato de nuestras vidas.- Finalizó Erwin con una sonrisa afable, pero manteniendo cierta formalidad... Eren los miraba con asombro como si no pudiera creer lo que oía, a medida que sentía como todo ese consuelo surtía efecto en su maltratada alma...

Y el pobre corazón de Eren no dio más de la felicidad, y como un niño pequeño, como aquella vez en los brazos de Hannes, decidió soltar todo el llanto acumulado que le había provocado todo lo que había sentido...

Lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, incapaz de hablar o detenerse, pero logrando transmitir de alguna forma, todo aquello que no podía decir, todos aquellos sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de él, y que sin palabras fueron escuchados con total claridad... Recibiendo en respuesta pequeños gestos y monosílabos cariñosos que le infundaban toda esa calidez de la que se veía necesitado...

_Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto frío sufría su interior..._

Sin más, pudo calmarse, y luego de saludar a Erwin y Hanji de forma cálida e informal, se retiró de la biblioteca en compañía de Rivaille, dirigiéndose ambos bajo un ambiente relajado entre ellos, hacia la habitación del mayor...

Y Rivaille, mirando a los ojos de Eren, pudo ver como esa noche, entre los tres habían logrado sanar una pequeña de las tantas heridas que Eren escondía en su interior...

Descubriendo que nunca había visto a los ojos de Eren tan hermosos como esa noche...

Y que estos podían lucir aún mejor...

.

.

.

Luego de que el sargento y Eren se retirasen de la biblioteca, Jean, Armin y Mikasa salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron hacia donde aún estaban Erwin y Hanji, quienes ya habían comenzando a redactar una nueva rutina de entrenamiento para Eren, acorde a los diferentes sometimientos que el relató...

Decidieron que estaba más que claro que la muerte de su contrincante es lo único que le brindaba a su mente un poco de paz metal, por lo tanto incluirían en el entrenamiento técnicas de asesinatos efectivas, que no le darán tiempo a su mente a temer, y se sentiría mucho más seguro al saber que en pocos segundos, con uno o dos movimientos, los podría derrotar y hasta deshacerse de ellos con facilidad... Y Rivaille era especialista para eso...

Aparte, después de todo, habían llegado al punto donde tenían que matar si o si, si no querían ser asesinados en su vez.

Los chicos habían escuchado en silencio los planes de estos hasta que pudieran prestarles atención, y con ganas de que se les enseñe a ellos también para ser sinceros.

Cuando los superiores se dieron cuenta que los chicos estaban esperando a ser tomados en cuenta, se disculparon, ya que no los habían ignorado de forma intencional y se ofrecieron a escucharles...

Pero tuvieron que parar y serenarlos un poco ya que se hallaban tan chocados por lo que habían escuchado que no sabían ni que decir... A pesar de que si tenían en mente lo que querían expresar...

\- L-La verdad, nunca me imaginé que Eren realmente haya tenido tantas cosas ocultas... N-No se ni como contarles al resto...- Hablo por fin Armin. Mikasa y Jean le miraban fijamente, Mikasa no daba señales de poseer voz a pesar de verse afectada, y Jean estaba juntando palabras en su cabeza, las cuales por fin pudo armar algo coherente y dejarlas salir.

\- S-Supongo que debo admitir que me arrepiento de muchas cosas que le dije... Pero a pesar de todo, el siempre fue un buen amigo, nos hemos dado la mano más de una vez, y de hecho, Armin y Mikasa no son los únicos que le deben la vida... Lo que pasó, ya pasó, nada podemos hacer para remediarlo, pero si estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que haya que tener que hacer con tal de que salgamos todos juntos adelante... Se lo debo...- Admitió Jean, con mucha seguridad.- Y-Y esto es algo que de alguna forma debemos comunicar, la única de forma de que salgamos adelante es siendo unidos, es la fortaleza de los débiles... P-Pero aún no se me ocurre como- Admitió algo decaído...

Los cuatro oyentes sonrieron, y asintieron en acuerdo, pero había un problema aún, justo lo mencionado a lo último... La comunicación. Se les complicaba a ellos, no querían imaginar los horrores que entonces le costó a Eren.

Entonces a Hanji se le ocurrió una gran idea...

\- Chicos, tengo una idea- habló con seriedad.- Se que esto es un pedido de auxilio por su parte, y a Erwin y a mi, nos queda un buen rato hasta que podamos ir a dormir...- Dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.- Vallan a llamar a sus compañeros y tráiganlos hasta aquí, intentaremos relatar esto entre los cinco, y de paso, entre todos empezaremos a agilizar los papeles para esta nueva situación, todos podrán aportar, y de paso, haremos ajustes en sus respectivos entrenamientos, estoy segura que podremos lograr algo más efectivo que nos fortalecerá como Legión.- Habló Hanji con seguridad, haciendo que los ojitos de los tres menores brillaran con gratitud, cosa que causo ternura en los mayores...

Erwin se mostró completamente de acuerdo, era mejor que romperse la cabeza solo entre ellos dos, y cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a acelerar trámites y adelantar planes, mejor.

Los tres reclutas hicieron el saludo militar y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las habitaciones, dejando a Erwin y Hanji completamente solos...

Y la castaña por fin bajo la guardia...

Erwin noto que Hanji se hallaba cabizbaja, solo en momentos como este, y a su persona, le mostraba esos pequeños atisbos de debilidad que le hacían preocuparle... Lo entendía, por más loca que sea la científica, todo el tiempo que paso con Eren había hecho en ella florecer sus instintos maternales, y por más que le tratara a él siempre como a un experimento en los horarios laborales, la realidad era que fuera de estos, Eren y Hanji compartían momentos muy cálidos, y la castaña le guardaba un aprecio enorme e inquebrantable a su pequeño titán, como ella solía llamarle... Y escuchar y ver sufrir a lo que ella posee como más cercano a un hijo, era algo que le destrozaba los nervios a la castaña, por supuesto...

-Hanji... ¿Te sientes bien?.- Expresó con preocupación pero con ese porte tan formal y duro que le caracterizaba.

\- Realmente no... Soy consiente de la mierda constante en la que vivimos, pero... Aún me cuesta creer que estás cosas pasen... Me cuesta aún más asimilar que a mi pequeño titán le sucedieron... Erwin, sonará loco, quizá lo más loco que me hayas escuchar decir alguna vez en mi vida...- le dijo meintras levantaba sus ojos tristes, y miraba directamente al rubio.- Pero, quiero que Eren... quiero que mi pequeño titan, deje de participar en esta guerra... Siento tanta impotencia... Es la primera vez que quiero proteger algo con esta magnitud, con estas ganas, pero ya está tan roto que no sabes ni como hacerlo sin terminarlo de romper tu... Y pasa más tiempo, y más daño le hacemos a mi pequeño titán... - Le dijo a punto de quebrarse, recordando todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir, las veces que ella ha tenido que lastimarlo con sus propias manos, las veces que Eren le ayudó a sanarle, física u emocionalmente, y la impotencia que sentía todo el tiempo al poder hacer poco y nada por él...

Erwin se conmovió, sabía el tipo de persona que era ella, y lo que le dolía ver sufrir a sus seres queridos... Ella era el tipo de persona al cuál el sufrimiento ajeno le pesaba más que cualquier cosa, y escondía todas sus debilidades bajo esa fachada de "loca".

Dirgió su mano hacia el rostro de ella, y lo acunó, dándole pequeños mimos en su mejilla con su pulgar, y rompiendo con su trato formal... Ahora en él se hallaba pintada una expresión de ternura, irradiando calidez en su mirada y su sonrisa... Hanji le miraba estupefacta, y en su rostro, se atrevió a aparecer un muy pequeño rubor.

\- Escucha... Estas son cosas que no podemos manejar, están fuera de nuestro alcance, es algo que siempre ha existido entre los humanos, y que constantemente se ha luchado por erradicar... Pero puedo asegurarte que haz hecho por él mucho más de lo que crees, y que él te lo agradece con cada fibra de su cuerpo...- Entonces agrego con algo de humor.- Y no vayas a decirle eso de dejar la guerra a Eren, tienes idea de como reaccionaría?- se rió levemente, mientras Hanji reaccionaba bajando un poco la mirada, y reía un poco también.- No se abrirá por más que le roguemos, pero si aceptará el que nosotros le apoyemos...- Le explicó tratando de calmarla...- Y sobre esos papeles que tu y Rivaille me pidieron...-Le dijo haciendo suspenso...- Ya están en trámite, aunque quizás con unas modificaciones... Ya comencé a mover piezas para que a futuro nos aseguremos la supervivencia de _**todos**_...-

Los ojos de Hanji se iluminaron, esos papeles de los que habla Erwin, es algo que salió en una conversación con Rivaille, y en modo de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron comenzar a tramitar para asegurar una herramienta más que impedirá la ejecución de Eren...

Ahora bien, el Comandante tenía más de una intención con eso... Y no eran malas.

Erwin no era tonto... Hacía demasiados años que se conoce con Hanji, y siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de analizar el comportamiento de todo aquel que estuviera en su entorno...

Había notado la especial confianza que estuvo teniendo Hanji con él, y de vez en cuando, una mirada, un gesto, una reacción que alimentaban la teoría de que quizás ella sienta algo por él.

Pero tenía miedo de que haya sido una jugarreta de su mente en su esperanza por sentirse correspondido. Temía que haya malinterpretado todas esas diminutas acciones, y que termine dando un paso en falso con su compañera...

Y en ese momento, mientras podía sentir la suave piel de su femenino rostro, moría por tomar la iniciativa... ¿Pero que haría si fuese rechazado?

Aún cabía esa posibilidad...

Lo que no se esperó es el movimiento que hizo Hanji.

Esta se había alejado de su mano, y se había puesto de pie, preocupándolo y temiendo de que ese atrevimiento que se había tomado le haya estado molestando, pero contrario a eso, ella se le acerco, y lo abrazó...

Lo abrazó rodeando su cuello y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de este, apretando y asegurando su agarre, como si estuviera pidiéndole que no la aparte y no la suelte...

Y él no pensaba hacer eso... El la rodeo con delicadeza, permitiéndole sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, apretandola suavemente correspondiendo su gesto, y luego acariciando su suave maraña de cabello, lo cual era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, ese hermoso color chocolate que tan bien iba con su enérgica personalidad.

Hanji sentía especial el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Erwin... Sus brazos rodeándola, su pecho grande, el hermoso olor a perfume de hombre que Erwin poseía en su cuello, la dureza de su espalda, las grandes manos de Erwin sintiendolas en su cabello y su cintura, cada pequeña parte de ese hombre la cautivaba... Sin mencionar que... Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo, le era tan reconfortante que sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo recupera fuerzas, y le devolvía el alivio a su adolido corazón...

Y Erwin no estaba lejos de sentirse diferente... El cuerpo de Hanji entre sus brazos se sentía blando y suave, su pequeña cintura se sentía frágil bajo su agarre, y de alguna forma, al abrazarla se sentía como si fuera un niño nuevamente, la sensación era tan reconfortante como lo era abrazar a su cómoda almohada, que tanto consuelo le había brindado en las noches de su época de pesadillas infantil, mientras que dejaba que el suave aroma de mujer de Hanji inunde sus sentidos, no sabía que era, pero olía muy bonito... El shampú quizás?... La verdad no le importaba... Tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que hace ya tanto amaba, y eso era lo único que cuenta...

Era tan irónico... Qué débiles podían llegar a ser las personas con los sentimientos no?. Temía más decirle de una vez por todas a Hanji lo que sentía y perderla, que enfrentarse solo a 15 titanes.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, sin ánimos de separarse, hasta que oyeron que golpeaban la puerta, y tuvieron que hacerlo.

Eran los reclutas de la tropa 104, obviamente... Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Historia, e Ymir hicieron presencia, los últimos cuatro con expresiones de curiosidad, ya que les habían dicho muy poco sobre el por qué los habían llamado...

Tomaron asiento en el suelo de forma informal, mientras que entre Erwin, Hanji, Armin y Jean les relataban lo sucedido, comenzando de la pregunta que a Armin tanto le había llamado la atención por parte de Rivaille, hasta el suceso de hace rato en la cocina y lo que finalmente Eren relató...

A medida que avanzaban con las explicaciones, la sorpresa, la aberración y la tristeza se iban pintando en el rostro de los oyentes, sintiéndose afectados por la mala situación psíquica de Eren, y entendiendo lo peligroso que era para la Legión, todos sabían que clase de bastardos iban tras ellos, todos reconocían que Eren poseía mucho atractivo, y todos eran conscientes de a lo que estaba expuesto el chico si era secuestrado... Pero ellos pensaban que Eren en todo caso pelearía, sin rendirse... No que se transformaría en un muñeco sin voluntad, e incluso, en un juguete sexual... Si algo fallaba, lo perderían para siempre, quien sabe si por el miedo el chico no cambiaba de bando para mantener su integridad...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer para ayudarle, y en el modificar sus entrenamientos para lograr volverse miembros más efectivos...

Ya no les importaba tener que manchar sus manos con sangre, hace mucho que lo estaban haciendo, y era la única forma de terminar con esa guerra, era imposible salir limpio cuando participabas en ella.

Y aunque sorprenda a todos, la que más afectada se vio fue Ymir, quien luego de haber vuelto decidió brindar toda la información que ella tenía y coopero intensivamente en los entrenamientos de Eren...

Con quien luego de tanto tiempo estando juntos y habiendo recibido su perdón, se volvieron grandes camaradas...

La confianza entre ellos era más que enorme, competía con la existente entre el sargento y Eren, y eso se debía mucho a que ambos eran titanes, ambos compartían la sexualidad, ambos habían sobrevivido a muchas dolencias en sus vidas, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, sentían que no había nadie que pueda entenderlos como lo hacían entre ellos... Eran compañeros en armas, así como también, eran compañeros en el sufrimiento.

Ymir quiso ir inmediatamente hacia donde se hallaba Eren, y no pensaba detenerse, su personalidad de toro estaba que hervía, y le iba a ser confesar donde diablos se hallaba la trola esa para ir a masacrarla aunque esté muerta... Sin mencionar que le iba a preguntar porque diablos también se lo oculto a ella, se suponía que no había secretos entre ellos, maldición.

Aun así, Historia logró frenarla, le dijo que era mejor esperar a mañana, ya que Eren en estos momentos debía de estar muy agotado, y también que el sargento estaba con él, logrando que lo último la frenara de golpe, ya que no pensaba ser tan maldita para ir a hacerle el mal tercio, y con una sonrisa picaresca, anunció la indirecta al aire que en ese caso, el sargento sabría **que hacer para consolarlo MUY bien**...

Algunos no entendieron, otros rieron disimuladamente, pero en fin, era momento de parar la cháchara, y empezar a hacer planes.

.

.

.

Apenas se retiraron de la biblioteca, Rivaille y Eren decidieron dirigirse primero hacia el sótano, el menor debía ir a buscar sus ropas de cama.

Estaban sumidos al principio en un silencio cómodo, pero por algún motivo, Eren comenzó a sentir que el aire paulatinamente se iba haciendo cada vez más denso... No pudo mirar de reojo a su acompañante, y notó que este andaba con la mirada algo perdida, cosa muy rara en él.

Eren comenzó a sentir curiosidad, y como el libro abierto que era, esta se reflejó en su cara... Lo miraba fijamente, tratando de interpretar su lenguaje corporal o algo, y a lo único que llegó, es que el mayor quería decirle algo, y no sabía como hacerlo, o simplemente, es algo que le incomodaba decir.

Entonces, recurriendo a la táctica que el mayor siempre utilizaba con él, decidió hablarle y sacarlo de sus pensamientos...

\- Ya, Rivaille-san, escúpalo...- Le dijo en un tono casual.

Rivaille simplemente le miró, y a pesar de que se rostro era inmutable como siempre, su mirada lucía como si iba a decirlo algo...

Pero ese algo nunca llegó. El sargento simplemente suspiro, negó con la cabeza, y no dijo nada, dejando a un Eren muy confundido, parado en la puerta del sótano.

El menor frunció el ceño y le siguió molesto, acabó de ignorarlo olímpicamente... Era un maldito, más de una vez se lo planteo pero ahora lo confirmaba: Rivaille lo ignoraba por deporte ya.

Cuando le alcanzó iba a reclamarle, pero se lo vio impedido cuando de improvisto una camisa grande le era arrojada con fuerza hacia su cara... Era su propia camisa, una que usaba especialmente para dormir...

\- En serio solo duermes con eso?.- Le preguntó el azabache a Eren sin poderlo creer... No es por nada, pero el esperaba que a su mocoso se le antoje usar más ropa, no?- Espera, te dejas la ropa interior siquiera?- Le preguntó con intriga.

\- No, es más cómodo dormir sin ella.- Respondió inocente aunque con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.- P-Pero, por supuesto que dormiré con la ropa interior puesta esta noche.- Respondió a la defensiva, no quería una paliza a esta altura de la noche, lo único que deseaba era llegar rápido a una cama, la que fuera, y descansar... Estaba mentalmente agotado.

Pero Rivaille no es el tipo de persona que lo dejaría tranquilo así como así...

-Me da igual, te dije que hagas lo que creas necesario para que te duermas de una puta vez. Aparte...- Dijo con desinteres, pero debía meter púa.-No es como si tengas algo ahí que pueda impresionarme.- Finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia por unos breves segundos.

Eren estaba que echaba chispas, y no tardo en seguirlo hasta la habitación luego de haberle dejado de piedra por lo inesperado de sus palabras. Y cuando las había asimilado, estaba que escupía fuego, nadie machaca su orgullo, NADIE.

\- ¡Ha?! ¡Pues miren quien se queja!¡Usted ni siquiera me ha visto, en cambio yo si pude comprobar que su estatura no es lo único que dejo de crecer a los doce años, sabe?!- Le dijo desafiante, podía ser su superior, pero no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa forma, por lo tanto, ya que estaba en falta, él podía estarlo también.

Sin embargo, Rivaille se frenó en seco apenas lo escuchó... Por dentro reía, el sabía que él mocoso se estaba contradiciendo, recuerda perfectamente la cara que puso en los baños, y juraba no olvidarla nunca, cada que se acordaba se le alegraba el día... Por otro lado, el mocoso se estaba pasando de listo, y se le estaba sirviendo en bandeja... Y por último, esta vez...

_**Realmente se había cabreado.**_

Entonces, tomó bruscamente a Eren de la cintura pegándolo contra su cuerpo, la dura colisión de vientres le quito el aire al castaño, quien arqueaba su espalda de forma involuntaria, tratando de apartarse pero quedándose congelado en el momento. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, víctima del nerviosismo y el susto que le había causado la dura y repentina acción del mayor.

Había quedado petrificado porque el sargento había colocado su cara a muy pocos centimetros de la de Eren, y con un gesto oscuro y una mirada intimidante, le clavo la vista, ocasionando que los desmesurados ojos aguamarina de Eren quedaran atrapados como un ratón victima de la mirada hipnotizante de la serpiente.

Habían pasado solo unos pocos segundos, y el mayor uso su mano libre para tomar de forma violenta el mentón de Eren, y acercó de forma tosca su rostro aún más al suyo, provocando que los jadeos de Eren se convirtieran en hiperventilación, muy a diferencia de su respiración pesada , profunda e intimidante, comparable a la respiración de un peligroso león quien se pone en modo de ataque defendiendo su territorio.

Se miraban fijamente, por cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, Eren sentía que estaba más cerca de un fallo cardiaco, mientras Rivaille lo medía desde su posición... De repente, el espacio entre ellos se hizo denso y caliente, Rivaille lo único que hacía era apretar más sus agarres, logrando que el rostro del menor duela y se marque por la presión efectuada, y la espalda de Eren se arque aún más y pegue su cuerpo totalmente al de Rivaille, ocacionando que inclusive su columna cruja e imposibilitandole todo tipo de movimiento.

\- Na, Eren... ¿Así que tienes los huevos para provocarme, eh?...- Le dijo Rivaille con una voz monótona, muerta, pero completamente escalofríante.- ¿Debería aceptar tu invitación de refutar ahora mismo tus palabras?-

Le había dicho de forma retórica mientras le empujo con su cuerpo a la pared más cercana, golpeando la espalda del chico de forma violenta, como si no fuera más que un costal, y sin darle tiempo siquiera a recuperarse de su repentina falta de aire por el golpe, Rivaille lo aprisiono nuevamente con su cuerpo pegándolo más aún, sin haber soltado nunca su rostro, el cual nuevamente apretujo y atrajo de forma violenta hacia el suyo, clavandole nuevamente su mirada acerada.

Eren temblaba aún más, preso del miedo y la impotencia, jamás pudo contra él, mucho menos ahora, estaba completamente a su merced, y hacía mucho que no se enfrentaba nuevamente a la iracunda y helada parte del sargento... Pero lo peor de todo no era solamente eso... Lo peor era que de alguna forma estaba disfrutándolo, nunca había estado tan cerca de su sargento, y ahora de repente podía sentir la dureza de todos los músculos de su sargento pegados a su cuerpo, la gran cantidad de calor que emanaba su cuerpo, la respiración y su aliento candentes chocando su rostro, su cuello, su piel...

Aún así, su reacción solo detonaba miedo, no había enloquecido porque era consciente de que se trataba de Rivaille, pero seguía siendo un sometimiento muy aterrador para él...

Entonces, sorprendiéndolo y asustádolo, el sargento comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre su cintura, acariciaba un poco su vientre, y bajaba de forma peligrosa hacía su cadera, ocasionando que el menor se estremezca por el caliente e incomodo cosquilleo que le estaban causando esos roces...

Pero, luego rápidamente y sin aviso, deslizó su mano hacia el trasero de Eren, y lo apretujo fuerte, disfrutando lo esponjoso de su musculo entre sus manos, y asegurándose de clavarle su mano profundo en su interior, haciendo que este lance un grito ahogado de sorpresa y susto, no podía creer lo que Rivaille le estaba haciendo.

-Nnng!... Mng, hah... hah, nn..n...nn...-

Lo único que podía hacer Eren en esos momentos, era proferir exclamaciones ahogadas y sonidos de queja ante la mano de su sargento, que descarada le acaricaba completamente su glúteo, lo apretaba, los masajeaba, lo abría, clavaba sus dedos en la parte interna de este, hacía con él lo que quería, e incluso le daba toques profundos, que de tanto, casi rozaban sus genitales...

\- No pareces estar poniendo demasiada resistencia...-Le dijo sombrío Rivaille, quien se había cansado, y tomo con fuerza la pierna de Eren montándola en su cadera, y acariciando de forma aún mas descarada el glúteo y los interiores del castaño.-¿Es que acaso te gusta que te trate así? No creí que te abrirías tan fácil de piernas, niño.- Le dijo de forma cruel y a propósito, en parte porque sabía que se estaba pasado con lo que le estaba haciendo, pero quería comprobar otra cosa...

El plan original era darle una pequeña paliza quizás bajar luego sus pantalones, decirle algo humillante y ya... Pero noto en el primer momento, que Eren no estaba respondiendo de forma adecuada a su intimidación, no intentaba hacerle frente como lo hace normalmente, respondió con miedo... Eligió ese método de sometimiento junto con el acoso de las palabras ya que quería ver hasta donde podía ser empujado hasta entrar en su estado de cataclismo...

Luego empezó con ese verdadero acoso sexual, que no iba a mentir, estaba disfrutando bastante lo que le estaba haciendo, pero a su vez quería intimidarlo más, quería empujar su mente a ese click que haga que se defienda, que comience a luchar, había hasta dejado sus brazos libres en todo momento, y en vez de usarlos para defenderse, los estaba usando para sostenerse de los suyos con torpeza y temblorosos, y solo los apretaba, ni siquiera lo estaban tratando de empujar...

Y eso lo molestó aún más, tenía que encontrar la forma de que reaccione.

\- Na, Eren... Si que fuiste bien amaestrado, no? Al final con esto veo que eres solo una ramera más...Pero adivina que, aún así tengo ansias de probar que tan bien aprieta esta bonita entrada...- Dijo haciendo énfasis con un brusco movimiento de cadera que hizo que Eren sienta que el mayor lo había penetrado a través de la tela, causándole un estremecimiento de miedo, dolor, y un poco de placer.- Aunque apuesto todo a que tu también te mueres por comprobar que tanto crecí con esa misma, no es así Eren?.- Dijo con sorna en su voz mientras frotaba su miembro de forma dura y constante contra la entrepierna del menor...

Rivaille no entendía... Eren aún no entraba en su trance, aún estaba consciente y no se defendía, solo lloraba... Maldición solo estaba llorando! No importan los sentimientos o las pequeñas confusiones que debe estar teniendo, es evidente que él NO QUERÍA, la situación es completamente forzada, sabe perfectamente hasta que es ilegal y podría demandarlo, y aún así no se defendía! ¿¡Por qué!?. Había dicho eso en un último recurso de hacerle reaccionar en su contra, lo que fuere, pero eso aún no sucedía...

En cambio, Eren entendía menos que él... El menor estaba asustado nunca vio así a su sargento, y jamás imagino que a pesar de no querer, su cuerpo reaccionaría de forma casi positiva hacia él... Esos toques violentos, la forma brusca en la que su glúteo estaba siendo abusado, la forma candente en la que Rivaille ahora rozaba su entrepierna, le ocacionaban mucho dolor y miedo, pero a su vez, un cosquille intenso y placentero...

Pero sus palabras... La forma tan baja, tan de puta que le estaba tratando, fueron una daga directa al corazón... Al escuchar eso lo único que ocasiono es que su llanto por fin se destape que fuerza, y se sintiera asqueroso por no poder ni querer siquiera apartarlo... Quería decir algo, pero tampoco podía lo único que quería hacer era llorar, llorar, y llorar, que Rivaille termine rápido con él, y luego seguir llorando hasta deshidratarse...

Rivaille no pudo más, y se rindió... No había forma, ni siquiera pisoteando su orgullo, que tan potente tenía, pudo activar la fiera dentro de él... En esos momentos sentía lástima por ese niño indefenso que simplemente lloraba desamparado... Le soltó, y Eren se vino abajo, Rivaille en un acto reflejo, volvió a acercarse y dejo que se desplomara completamente sobre él, ayudándole a deslizarse suavemente mientras lo envolvía en un protector abrazo, y con dulzura acariciaba sus hebras castañas...

\- ¿Por qué no te defendiste?.- le preguntó con una voz cargada de culpa, mientras Eren aún lloraba y lloraba sobre la base de su cuello.- Pudiste haberlo hecho, es más, estuviste consciente... ¿Es que aún y estando consciente eres incapaz de defenderte? Pensé que tu fuerza terminaba junto con tu consciencia, no antes mocoso!- Le dijo con una voz cargada de frustración, pero no hacía su persona, si no hacia el estado en el que la maldita mal nacida le dejó...

Aún así, Eren no entendía nada, estaba completamente confundido, y el sopor del miedo que le había invadido aún no le abandonaba...

-¿Ri-Rivaille-san?- preguntó con una voz completamente quebrada... El mayor atino a apretar su aún más su agarre.

\- Lo lamento mucho Eren...- Eso lo dejo tan sorprendido que incluso su llanto se corto de golpe, aunque aún así las lagrimas seguían cayendo...- Fue en un intento de hacerte reaccionar, a pesar de mi sometimiento no entraste en trance...- Le explicó.- Quise llevarlo más lejos intentando recuperar tu sentido de la preservación, comprobar hasta donde luchabas o que tan lejos podía moverse el límite de tu consciencia... No tuve la intención de hacerte daño y no pienso nada de lo que he dicho... Pero aún así, Eren, estás mucho más débil de lo que pensaba...- Eren abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero enseguida asimiló todo lo escuchado, y con una dolorosa expresión de alivió y culpa, abrazó a su sargento y enterró su rostro con fuerza en el hueco de su cuello.- Eren... Prométeme que entrenaras hasta que se te caigan los brazos solos...- Le dijo con ruego en la voz, a pesar de ser monótona como de costumbre.-No puedes estar así! Solo... No puedes...-Le dijo con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

Eren asintió contra la base de su cuello, causándole unas leves cosquillas a su superior.

-L-Lamento ser tan débil...- Dijo Eren con una voz lastimera... Rivaille se sintió culpable nuevamente, no se debería estar disculpando, todos menos Eren.

-Tsk, no es tu culpa mocoso, cuando lo vas a entender?.- Le dijo con voz firme, a modo de consuelo, lo cual hizo que Eren se ablandara nuevamente, y se largara a llorar, sintiendose odioso al mismo tiempo, estaba harto de llorar, HARTO, pero aún así las lágrimas solo caían, caían y caían, el les decía que retrocedan, pero ellas simplemente no le hacían caso.

Rivaille suspiro, y decidió apretar fuertemente a Eren, tratando de infundirle algo de seguridad, lo cuál fue muy efectivo, ya que Eren se sintió nuevamente protegido al instante...

Y se quedaron en esa posición esperando... El cuerpo de Eren simplemente no dejaba de temblar, y cuando este por fin se calmo casi completamente, tomaron la camisa de Eren que había quedado tirada en el suelo, y retomaron su camino hacia la habitación de Rivaille...

En un silencio pesado, y con las miradas perdidas... Pero juntos aún.

Ambos hombres entendieron que esa noche tendrían muchas cosas que conversar con la almohada... Quien sabe, quizás entre ellos también...

Sería duro, las cosas de ahora en adelante también así se pondrían, y entonces al comprenderlo, no pudieron evitar extender sus manos para romper la pequeña distancia que había entre ellas y se rozaron, buscando calor...

Al momento de sentir el roce, ambos vacilaron, y de reojo se miraron... Al chocar sus miradas, luego de un segundo de expectación, relajaron sus gestos, y tímidamente extendieron nuevamente sus manos, entrelazando apenas, con duda, y de forma muy suave, solo dos de sus dedos...

Sintieron el reconfortante calor, miraron sus manos y luego se miraron nuevamente, en silencio, mientras su caminar se volvía más lento...

Las palabras estaban de más...

Y en ese momento, luego de haber analizado profundamente sus miradas, perdieron el miedo, y tomaron sus manos completamente con seguridad, compartiendo con sus pieles el calor...

Eren desvió un poco la mirada y se expresó en él una diminuta sonrisa, Rivaille simplemente soltó un suspiro relajado, y le dio un muy suave apretón...

Nuevamente, el silencio entre ellos era el mejor compañero, y el mejor guiador...

Y suavemente, rondando por los oscuros pasillos del cuartel, con calma y manteniendo firme el agarre sobre el otro, continuaron su camino juntos, sin querer hablar, sin querer pensar, pero queriendo sentir y demostrar el apoyo por parte de los dos.

_"No es tan malo... compartir el calor..."_

.

.

.

Yay, esto es un RECORD! Pero miren no más que tan bien me han sentado las vacaciones, jeje xD. Muy bien, ojalá les haya gustado, reconozco que quizás el angst no es lo mío... Reconozco que quizás escribir no es lo mio xD. Pero aquí estoy, toda terca, trayéndoles otro capítulo xD.

Muy bien, debo admitir que es la primera vez que se me ocurrió escribir un ErwinxHanji, y la verdad, LO RE DISFRUTE :DDD. Sobre lo de Eren, me costo mucho, y en mi cabeza sonaba mucho más triste, pero ya que, no lo puedo hacer mejor :(.

Tengo una duda, y esto lo dejo a criterio de ustedes... Prometí que habrá lemon en este fic, y obviamente que seran de Rivaille y Eren, pero me entró la cuestión, no hace mucho: ¿Les gustaría que haya lemon de ErwinxHanji (y por qué no HanjixErwin xD)? No es que no sepa escribir porno hetero, pero bueno, originalmente esto iba a ser ciento por ciento yaoi xD. Déjenmelo en los comentarios, y ojala les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy... Si encuentran que hay fallas o cualquier cosa que este de más, como alguna reacción por parte de alguien, o lo que sea, porfa haganmelo saber :_ Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo ya lo he dicho xD.

**Muy bien, ahora si, a contestar reviews :D:**

.

**Anvaz:** Oh dios querida mía no eres capaz de comprender mi felicidad al leerte! Muchísimas gracias por tu fiel review en cada cap, mi kokoro salta de felicidad... Que bueno que haya mejorado, también decidí hacer unos pocos cambios en los caps anteriores para que queden de esa forma, quédate tranquila que la historia sigue igual xD.

Es bueno saber que estuvo todo bien, no se si todas las escritoras, al menos yo, tengo siempre dudas al subir cada capítulo, por mas satisfactorio que me haya sido el resultado, pero es porque se trata de algo que hizo uno mismo, por eso es tan importante la visión de los demás. Espero que este capitulo haya sido igual para ti, y que te haya gustado mucho como los anteriores, como veras, en este prácticamente no hay humor, y quedo algo lúgubre a mi parecer, pero bueno, era la intención, si lo percibiste así está logrado, ni no, no xD.

Es compresible querida, no es una obligación dejarme un review, créeme, por más contenta que me ponga xD. Y estudia mucho, ojala te haya ido super bien y no aplases, eso sería un dolor de ovarios querida D: . Ya sabes, ponte las pilas, o mamá Allen te azotará con el cinto :(.

Por cierto, como vez, esta vez actualice mucho más rápido de lo normal, batí mi record xD. Solo espero que lo hayas disfrutado y hayas aprobado el bendito examen cariño. Besos y cuídate, nos leeremos pronto :D.

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki:**Jeje, créeme, ninguna lectora que me haya escrito pasa desapercibida cariño, siempre contestaré xD. Y que feíto eso de pasar desapercibida, con los hermosos reviews que dejas D: .Jeje si, Rivaille es bastante retorcido, pero es la única forma de que pueda hacer un poco de humor con él, en lo que va del manga siquiera lo he visto hacer alguna vez un chiste, más allá del cap 15 del anime cuando le traba a propósito la puerta de la cocina a Hanji, y esta se da de lleno contra esta haciéndose bolsa las gafas xD. Y él con la misma expresión seca de siempre, tomando su café xD. Dios, me acuerdo y me rio jajajaja xD.

Obviamente que Mikasa es una fujoshi más querida, aparte yo a ella la quiero mucho, no la quiero de mal tercio ni nada, después de todo ella no ha hecho nada malo para merecerse eso :(. Y no, no sufro de presiones psicológicas, esta vez actualicé rápido porque me dio el tiempo, jeje xD. Ya sabes, vacaciones~. (de invierno en mi país, al menos). Y bueno, aquí está, ya sabes lo que ha pasado a continuación xD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho, como siempre, los subo estando insegura, pero luego leo sus reviews y me tranquilizo, je xD. Besitos grandes, cuidate :D.

.

**Helena Bl:** Jjajajajaja dios, siempre pensé que lo eras, ahora me siento mal xD! Perdón, inevitable de una mocosa de 16 (en menos de 5 dias 17 :D) como yo xD. Hay no agradezcas, no es una molestia para mi, disfruto haciéndolo. Y bueno, con esto creo que ahora debes pensar que Eren es todo un martir, no? xD. Por supuesto no está solo, nadie, ninguno de los personajes lo está... Y si, el es simplemente muy uke, pero ojo, sigue siendo mi macho :D. Uno de lagrima un poco fácil, pero mi macho en fin xD. Me alegra saber que no te has matado, pero 15 min no es poco tiempo para leer un solo fic xD. Espero haberte dado material suficiente para que quieras asesinarla, y si, yo también creo que Rivaille es muy bueno torturando xD... De paso se ve increiblemente sexy haciendolo T.T sdfhklwlkjsdjk. Dios. Me orgasmeo...

Si, son unas ternuras, lo sé, y como veo que estos OC han gustado, los volveré a utilizar con el tiempo. Y Rivaille celosito siempre será lindo, es mi pecado amor ;). Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho, tanto como el anterior, pero bueno, ya sabes, siempre hay altos y bajos así que puede que no :(. Y no me molesta que tanto quieras escribirme, por mi, mejor xD.

Ahorita si, te dejo, besitos ^^, cuidate mucho~. Bye :D.

.

**Naomi:**Bueno, tu inocente Eren resultó ser no tan inocente xD. Hey, tiene 16 años, que querías xD?. Bien que te gustó que se le quite xD. Bueno, espero que en este capitulo se hayan cumplido muchos de tus deseos, como vez, Rivaille al final si se la disfruto ?). Y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero para serte sincera, la parte que más me gusto a mi fue la tercera más o menos, la pelea de Jean y Eren xD. Pero nadie me dijo nada, y estuve casi una semana para hacerla T.T. Pero bueno, ya que xD.

La verdad es que si, esta siendo duro, ya te habrás imaginado las cosas que le han hecho, y bueno, esta jodido pero se se esta haciendo lo que se puede... Por lo menos está viva, aunque mi mamá opina que si la hubiesen matado para como la dejaron hubiera sido mejor, le abrían hecho un favor... Lamentablemente es el tercer caso de violación que roza en mi circulo de amistades, la segunda vez que le ha pasado justamente a mi amiga, de hecho el caso de la "tía" aca me lo inspire en el caso de ella con su tío... Osea, feo. Pero ya que, lamentablemente la vida sigue, y es bueno para mi el que me hayas dicho que vale la pena esperar un poco más, y que es la primera vez que dejas tu review fielmente en cada cap xD. Eso si, seguramente en el próximo cap haga algún apartado respecto a esto de la violación, necesito hacerlo y cada vez me siento más intranquila, siento esa necesidad de advertirles, porque no se si realmente no sabes lo que es que te toquen estás cosas tan de cerca, pero bueno, es horrible, y aunque sea quiero hacer esa especie de pequeña "campaña" de advertencia...

Volviendo al fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho, y no, por ahora no se me ha ocurrido hacer otra pareja mas que estás dos, quizás haya un poco, muy poco, de YmirxHistoria, y no, Mikasa no sera la usual acosadora de los fics, porque venga, es cierto que la chica es un poco pesada, pero lo han maximizado demasiado xD. Aunque sera una especie de acosadora nivel fujoshi en los momentos de humor xD.

Bueno, ahora si, gracias por tu lindisimo Review querida :D. Besitos, cuidate mucho~:D.

.

**Guest:** "_Acabo de empezar esta historia, y simplemente me atrapó.. pocas veces me pasa, pero fue amor a primera leída Améaméamé este fic! Pobrecito Eren, tan adorable y sufriente e incomprendido.. y Rivaille tan reprimido y sensual oh y esa escena en el sillón, casi me he desangrado por la nariz, demasiado hoooot sigue así! Me encanta ver como se desarrollan los sentimientos de los personajes, buen trabajo!"_ Muy bien, he puesto el Review para que te ubiques cielo, me dejan TODO menos sus nombres xD. Recuerda ponerlo, je xD.

Oh yes! Nueva lectora :D! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste :D! Si es cierto, Eren sufre y sufrirá mucho, y Rivaille esta bien candente xD. No eres la única a la que le paso, como crees que estaba yo mientras la escribía y la imaginaba toda en mi cabeza xD? Y si, seguire así cielo, cada vez un poquito más hot, je xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora, y ojala, ruego porque te haya gustado este capi xD. Se me hizo complicado escribirlo, pero aquí estoy, actualizando tan rápido como nunca xD. Besitos, ojala te lea nuevamente :D. Chiao~.

.

**Karen Grimm lml:** Ow yo también te amo querida, pero lo nuestro es imposible, miles y miles de kilometros nos separan :(... Y con el fic es igual, es un objeto inanimado, no te podra corresponder :(. Jejejeje xD.

Bueno, menos mal que te gustan los capítulos largos porque estaríamos en el horno, ya he dicho, "yo" y "capitulos cortos" no pueden existir en una misma oración a menos que no haya un "no hago" de por medio ?). Es que... me es imposible xD. Y si ese cap se puso cachondo no quiero saber que pensas de este xDD. Jeje me encanta que te haya gustado el cap, y la verdad que amo a mi Eren, es un dulce~ =3!. Y si, Rivaille también es tierno a su manera, tiene una dulzura especial =3... Bueno, más bien sería una agridulzura como mucho en su caso :/. Como estos OC's han gustado bastante, prometo que volveré a utilizarlos más adelante, parece que gusta la idea de ver a Eren acompañado de dos linduras rizadas xD. Y si, ese pequeño shota/loli de su parte estuvo bien bueno ?). Y basta, yo también quiero robarle a Eren a Isayama 3=! Pero no vale que me hagas recordar mis sueños imposibles, se lastima mi kokoro 3x!

Jeje. Bueno ojala que te haya gustado mucho este cap, realmente me costó, como siempre xD, pero hey! Actualicé rápido, es lo que cuenta xD. Espero lo disfrutes mucho, besotes grandes cariño~ :DD.

.

**Valepaz1992:** Oh Yes! Otra lectora nueva :D! Festejo cuando las encuentro chicas :D. Que felicidad que te haya gustado, y bueno, esa es la finalidad del fic, todo el proceso del amor, el bullyng, un tanto más de historia y cosas pervertidad, y ya, ya sabes, abrá mucho de por medio, pero bueh, hay que escribirlo ?). Y qué quieres, cielo? Es Levi, es obvio que lo tenía que hacer, todos saben que es bueno y malo a su manera, no? xD Jeje. Si, yo también quiero que se de cuenta rápido :C (Ah re que es la que lo escribe xD)pero bueno, todo a su tiempo, como vez en este capi, las cosas van de a poquito xD. Y si, Eren hará sufrir a Levi a su manera, muaja-ja ?)... Ya descubrirás cómo xD.

Muy bien, ahora si, ojala que te haya gustado mucho este capi, seguro que habrás venido ya con una idea de que esperar, pero bueno, ojala y no te haya decepcionado, esto es lo que salio, jeje ^^. Realmente espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que sigas disfrutando la historia, después de todo, para eso lo hago, para que disfruten =3. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D. Besotes~ ^^.

.

Muy bien, ahora si, no le debo nada a nadie ?). Sin más quiero desearles a todas un muy buenos días, unas muy buenas tardes, y un muy buenas noches, según cuando lo lean, y que Allen-chan siempre los querrá :D. Ya saben, les gusta mi OTP, ya son dignas de mi cariño ?).

Muchisimas gracias por leer, y pobre de ti que has llegado hasta acá xD.

Ahorita si me despido...

Bye~

_Atte: Allen-chan._


	6. Bajo el mismo manto

**Hola, cómo andan :D? Otra vez empece con los atrasos, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, acá está xD. Igual creo que esta vez no fue tanto, no llega a 20 dias xD... Si, y me parece poco, no xD?**

**Bueno cómo sea, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, no es tan largo, me costo bastante y no tiene tantas releídas cómo los anteriores,asi que no estoy muy segura de como salió, pero quería actualizar de una vez xD. Me sentía mal, haciéndolas esperar tanto T.T.**

**Por cierto, probablemente, luego se corregirá. Aunque probablemente no xD. Eso depende de cómo lo sienta luego de leerlo otra vez, dentro de unos días xD. **

**Y bueno, ya saben lo de siempre, _los reviews están contestados al final :D :_**_**  
**_

_(__Corregido)_

.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos/Palabras o frase significativa: (_Curve) __inserte pensamiento/ inserte frase._

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo.-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **(Bold) ****Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*_dialogo_***_ Inserte_**_** énfasis** *sigue dialogo*__...-_

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

Ahora si, disfruten el cap :D.

.

.

.

Bajo el mismo manto, una nueva primera vez:

Luego de su caminata por los pasillos del cuartel tomado de las manos, Rivaille y Eren llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro.

Esta contaba con una cama grande ubicada casi contra la ventana, algo extraño para Eren, pero eso demostraba que tan acostumbrado estaba a la soledad su superior, una mesa de noche del lado contrario a esta, la cual contaba con una lámpara, en frente un ropero de madera, elegante y simple, del mismo lado de la mesa de noche, un escritorio con 3 estanterías, osea, 3 tablones de madera en paralelo ubicados en la pared, atiborrados de libros, tanto como estos podían caber... En la pared de la puerta no había ubicado absolutamente nada... Todos los muebles eran de madera y estaban a juego, y en la ventana, se hallaban dos pares de cortinas, un par blanco, con un par de cortinas verde ingles superpuestas.

Las paredes eran blancas, el suelo de madera, y la cama poseía un edredón grueso a juego con las cortinas con un estámpado discreto en tonos arena,lo cual eran lo único que resaltaban en esa increíblemente limpia y ordenada habitación, aunque a decir verdad, al ser opacas, le daban a la habitación un aire muy armonioso...

Durante todo el camino dirigiéndose a ella, ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, pero eso no causó que el agarre de sus manos aflojara o mengüara en algun momento, y habían encontrado cálido el silencio entre ellos...

Sentían que una palabra, un sonido fuera de lugar, arruinarían ese ambiente tan relajado, y cortarían ese lazo especial que se había dado, sabían perfectamente que momentos como esos en sus vidas habrían pocos, y no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar de esa repentina conexión que experimentaban, por más rara que haya sido la situación en la que se dio...

Finalmente, luego de que Eren haya hecho a gusto una inspección del lugar, el cual, sin signos de que le molestara, Rivaille le permitió hacer, este último, sin haber omitido un sonido nuevamente, comenzó a desvestirse y ponerse su ropa de cama, que no era más que una vieja remera blanca, y unos pantalones negros, queriendo darle a Eren la indirecta de que era hora de irse a dormir.

Por supuesto, el menor la entendió a la primera, y sin pudor alguno y con confianza comenzó a desvestirse frente a su superior...

Rivaille, no pudo evitar observarle mientras lo hacía, y, tal y como había dicho Eren, este se había dejado la ropa interior. Noto que la camisa de Eren era una talla más grande, ya que el largo de la camisa llegaba a cubrirle por completo el bóxer pareciendo que realmente no tenía nada debajo, las mangas le quedaban un poco largas, y las costuras de los hombros caían con flojera, un poco holgados, sobre los brazos del chico, ocasionando que el cuello de la camisa, la cual tenía dos botones sin prender, se abra un poco más de lo normal, dejando expuesta mucha piel...

El pelinegro se preguntó si Eren era siquiera consciente de como lucía con eso, y sintió curiosidad por la camisa, reconoció que lucía muy cómoda para dormir la ropa grande.

Pero esta, casi por capricho, caía de forma que resaltaba de sobre manera la cintura del castaño, dejaba su pecho a disposición, y encima, hacía lucir las piernas de Eren mucho más largas...

Era una imagen tan apetecible...

Y tenía que dormir con **ESO** al lado...

Y encima, no lo podía tocar...

Por más que ruege.

_Santa mierda..._

Aún así no lograba sacarse a la camisa de la cabeza, al no ser de la talla de Eren hacía que se preguntara si era de alguien más, o si este ya la había conseguido así, justamente para ese propósito... Quería que fuese la segunda opción, la primera sinceramente le daba rabia.

Pero también, volviendo al tema "Eren en su piyama", automáticamente se contestó a su pregunta anteriormente formulada...

Eren definitivamente no tenía consciencia sobre si mismo.

No era consciente de lo deseable que se veía con eso puesto, si no, jamás se atrevería a vestir así, ni delante de él, ni delante de nadie, ni siquiera sólo.

Pero comprendía que la mente de Eren poseía cierta simpleza, y la única razón por la cual Eren usa solo la maldita camisa, y encima, por lo general, sin ropa interior, era por la comodidad de esta...

Debía sentirse libre al sentir la tela holgada y suave deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, el aireamiento y la ventilación en su sexo, y sobre todo, lo versátil de la prenda... Abrigada si era una camisa de invierno, fresca si era una camisa de verano... ¿Por qué diablos creen que los hombres casi siempre intentaban usar camisas?

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, que tuvo mientras ambos se aseguraban de dejar todas sus prendas ordenadas, Rivaille se dirigió a la cama primero, y le dejó a Eren el lado de la ventana, el cuál, con timidez y suavidad, se trepo a ella, y con lentitud se acostó al lado del azabache.

Tenía que estar haciéndolo a propósito... **Por favor.**

¿Era **necesario** gatear hasta acostarse al lado de él?

Este primero lo hizo dándole la espalda a Rivaille, pero no se sentía tranquilo de ese modo... A pesar de sentirse acompañado, había algo que lo tenía mal... Se sentía observado e inseguro, como una mirada fija.

Entonces, debido a eso, el castaño decidió voltear.

Y efectivamente se encontró con que el sargento se había quedado mirándole fijamente.

Nuevamente lucía como si quisiera decirle algo...

Se miraban y se miraban, como si quisieran leer el pensamiento del otro, pero aún así, sorprendentemente, ninguno denotaba signo de transparencia...

\- ¿S-Sargento...?- Eren iba a continuar,pero Rivaille cortó su pregunta rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le dijo Rivaille con seriedad.

Eso había dejado algo descolocado a Eren...

\- ¿Ehh...?- Le dijo sin entender demasiado, podía estar refiriéndose a muchas cosas o bien a todo, o bien, simplemente a como se sentía en se momento en esa situación... Andaba algo, por no decir bastante, perdido.

\- Tsk, me refiero a todo lo ocurrido hasta recién... ¿Cómo te sientes?- Respondió seco, reformulando su pregunta. Eren, quien por fin entendió, se tomo su tiempo para contestar, ya que de hecho ni él sabía como se sentía...

-Mmm... No sé cómo decirlo realmente... Supongo que... raro.- Pudo responder nada más, la mente tampoco le funcionaba lo suficiente como para idearse algo mejor que eso...

Rivaille entendía esto, pero aún así estaba algo preocupado... Sucedieron demasiadas cosas en ese día, y en estos momentos podían pesarle de más a Eren para dormir... Sobretodo le preocupaba que el menor se sienta incomodo compartiendo la misma cama, y estando inevitablemente tan cerca, de la persona que hace momentos atrás, prácticamente casi lo violó.

\- Puedes explicarlo un poco mejor, sabes?.- Le respondió con algo de irritación en la voz... sentirse raro puede ser demasiadas cosas...

Entonces Eren comprendió que debería hablar.

\- Bueno... A decir verdad, es como una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas, casi hasta mezcladas, podría decirse que estoy confuso, pero no es una confusión exactamente, por eso digo que me siento...- Hizo una pequeña pausa buscando alguna que otra palabra, pero no la encontró.-...raro.- Explicó sin más.

Rivaille se le quedo mirando, esperando algo un poco más detallado, aunque en su mirar le demostraba que lo estaba entendiendo.

Eren suspiró, comprendiendo que debía dar una explicación.

\- Por un lado, me siento algo relajado, el haber hablado con ustedes me hizo sentir que me saque una gran mochila con piedras de mi espalda...- Le dijo con un tono calmado, y desviando la mirada, pero en signo de meditación.- También estoy emocionalmente agotado, tengo una sensación de fatiga muy pesada en el cuerpo,pero el cansancio es tanto, que me dejo pasado de rosca y no tengo sueño, a pesar de que quiero dormir... Así que también me siento frustrado...-

Eren se acomodo he hizo una mueca...

-También estoy algo incomodo, se que no me hará nada, pero no puedo apartar la sensación de peligro, y siento la necesidad de alejarme de usted...-Le dijo, al escucharlo Rivaille no pudo más que entenderlo a pesar de que le dolió... Pero Eren por fin levantó la mirada, y continuó, sorprendiendo un poco al mayor...- Pero también el tan solo pensarlo me hace sentir solo, y de hecho hasta tengo ganas de abrazarlo, pero temo que me golpee... Y se siente extraño poner todo esto en palabras, pero la verdad es que también su presencia me reconforta mucho, y a pesar de que me siento avergonzado e intimidado por su presencia, la gratitud y el cariño que le tengo es más fuerte, y bueno...-

Paro un poco con su verborrea, y respiró ondo, trantando de llegar a una conclución...

\- A final de cuentas siento la necesidad de acercarme y alejarme de usted,Sargento , y sumando todo el meollo anterior, queda por resultado algo... Raro.- Finalizó Eren avergonzado, dejando algo sorprendido a Rivaille... - Y estar poniéndolo en palabras hasta hizo que me confunda más... Maldición, no me entiendo.- Renegó Eren frustrado, con la mirada gacha.

El mayor se le quedó mirando, el si le entendía, y se sintió mal por haber terminado dejando en ese estado de Limbo sentimental al castaño, pero bueno, toda acción genera una reacción, y ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias...

\- Ya veo... Pero creo haberte dicho que hagas lo que creas necesario para que te puedas dormir, así que en parte te estás haciendo una jodida historia de gusto...- Le dijo sin más Rivaille sorprendiendo a Eren... Este se avergonzó, y se arrepintió de haber hablado, rara vez lo hacía, pero ahora entendía que a veces era mejor no hablar...

\- Eh, e-esto... lo siento, olvide lo que dije.- Dijo con nerviosismo y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

\- Tsk...- Rivaille no se sorprendió pero se irritó por la actitud del menor, así que simplemente lanzó un sonido de incoformidad, y decidió actuar por su cuenta...

Se acerco un poco a Eren y lo abrazó por detrás, rodeándole con su uno de sus brazos, y ubicando el otro cómodamente bajo su almohada.

Eren se sorprendió, y sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color, de repente el calor del cuerpo ajeno lo envolvía, y sentía como se amoldaba al suyo a la perfección, la sensación que le inundó era muy cálida y agradable, ahora su corazón latía desbocado, no solo de nervios, si no también...

_De felicidad... _

Aunque había algo que le incomodaba... Su sargento estaba tan cerca como las leyes del respeto permitían estar... Así que a pesar de tener su pecho casi tocando su espalda, y su frente muy cerca de su cabello, el mayor no se hallaba completamente _apoyado... _Pero sentía a su miembro apenas, muy apenas, rozar su glúteo, y la verdad, eso le incomodaba, no por lo que uno normalmente creería, si no, porque tenía ganas de _clavarlo_ contra el...

Maldita sea, tenía que admitirlo, se estaba poniendo caliente.

En presencia del mayor todo se iba a la mierda, y sus hormonas dignas de adolescente, salían a relucir y mostraban sus mejores galas, demostrando que era todo un crío _necesitado_...

Por lo tanto, a pesar de haberse quedado unos pocos segundos en esa posición, Eren intentó apartarse enseguida, no necesitaba volver más incomoda la situación.

Sin embargo, Rivaille, quien se hallaba ignorante de todo esto, se molestó mucho, había dejado de lado su maldito orgullo, le había abrazado él, en contra de lo que le decía su dignidad, y encima el muy jodido creía que podía, así como así, apartarlo.

No, que no lo jodan.

A Rivaille no.

Entonces, Rivaille simplemente apretó su agarre, e inconscientemente, terminó de pegar todo su cuerpo al de él, tratando de retenerlo.

\- Quédate quieto mocoso, ahora que mierda te pasa?- Le dijo molesto Rivaille, alzándose sobre uno de sus brazos, y asomándose por el hombro de Eren, afirmando su agarre, he impidiéndole a Eren una salida.

En cambio Eren era un poema...

Eren era perfectamente consciente de la dureza que ahora se hallaba pegada a su posterior, y el tener que aguantar las ganas de arquear su cintura y pegarse más a él, de hecho, frotarse, le avergonzaba de sobre manera...

\- Y-yo, yo le dije q-que lo olvidara... Y-y... P-Podría apartarse un poco por favor? B-Bueno, más bien... Podría apartar _eso _un poco...?- Le dijo Eren sumamente nervioso y avergonzado, señalándolo con una indirecta en el tono de su voz.

Rivaille por un momento pareció no entender, hasta que descuidado, al removerse Eren nervioso bajo él, sintió un roce profundo en su miembro, dándose cuenta de que se había apoyado totalmente en el menor.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Probablemente, lo que menos este haciendo es disgustar a su mocoso, pero este no podía demostrarle eso, y mucho menos, terminar caliente en la misma cama.

Tuvo un pequeño dilema, quería jugar un poco, frotarse contra él y decirle alguna que otra cosa para avergonzarlo, pero no sabía hasta donde eso iba a llegar. _Lo más probable es que termine no siendo un juego..._ Pero también quería que el menor se sienta cómodo y pueda descansar, suficiente tuvo en ese pasillo...

Al final, en solo segundos gano la segunda y se aparto, no sin antes claro, obligar a Eren a voltearse y mirarle de frente a él.

\- Tsk...Ya, lo siento, no me di cuenta...- le dijo seco y con algo de irritación en la voz. Eren simplemente asintió nervioso- Eren...-

-¿S-Si?- Preguntó con duda...

\- ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco? Necesito seguir hablando contigo.- Le pidió con frustración en la voz.

Eren simplemente asintió, y dejo que su mente se enfriara.

Rivaille esperó pacientemente por él.

Al notar la mirada de Eren nuevamente relajada, decidió esperar un poco más, hasta que lo diga el menor...

-¿Si, Rivaille-san?- Le preguntó tranquilo.

\- Se que no te lo he dicho hace mucho, pero... Sabes que harás con el sexo?- Le dijo de forma directa, y con mucha seriedad.

Eren se sobresaltó un poco, pero en seguida volvió a bajar sus humos, y se puso en calma, el mayor estaba hablando con él con seriedad, y se la estaba exigiendo.

\- Si... Algo.-Admitió...- Pienso hacerlo con usted, pero... más adelante.- Le dijo Eren con cautela.

\- Por supuesto que más adelante, mocoso.- le dijo Rivaille ante lo obvio...- Pero... No preferirías ir empezando de a poco? Probablemente sea mucho mejor para tí, y me gustaría que me vayas aclarando hasta donde puedo llegar...- le dijo Rivaille conservando la seriedad.

Por supuesto, no estaba jugando.

Esto era algo que le había estado molestando a su consciencia también, le preocupaba y le concernía. El realmente solo quería lo mejor para Eren, y al notar todas las reacciones positivas que este estuvo teniendo respecto a él, con su cuerpo, creía que lo mejor sería dentro de poco,y paso a paso, comenzar.

Eren también lo estaba considerando con seriedad, y la idea le había agradado mucho... De esa forma, prepararse mentalmente para ser tomado por el azabache no iba a ser tan difícil, su cuerpo comenzaría a acostumbrarse y a aceptarlo , y sus sentimientos se irían haciendo a la idea... Era la mejor manera...

\- C-Creo... Creo que le permitiría llegar hasta el final...- le dijo Eren algo avergonzado, pero conservando toda su seriedad.- P-Pero, sí, lo mejor sería empezar de a poco, realmente de esa forma suena mucho mejor...- Le dijo a Rivaille...

Y éste se sintió secretamente feliz de verse con es derecho... Pero por supuesto, por fuera no se exteriorizó nada.

Lentamente se acercó, y se alzó levemente, juntando sus rostros muy cerca... Con una suavidad nunca antes vista, deslizó su mano con delicadeza por la mejilla del chico, delineo con calidez su mentón, y luego dirigió sus dedos hacia sus labios, acariciando suavemente sus belfos...

Eren los sentía cosquillear bajo su roce, y lentamente comenzó, por los nervios, a hiperventilar.

\- Esto...- dijo señalando sus labios carnosos- ¿Debería dejarlo intacto?- le preguntó con mucha cautela, pero a la vez, dejando entre ver un poco de deseo-...Tienes el derecho a guardarlos para alguien más si quieres, sabes?.- Comentó indiferente, pero su voz destilaba suavidad, en ese sensual tono casi susurrado...

Eren simplemente le miraba fijamente, hipnotizado nuevamente por la serpiente, y queriendo no perderse de ninguno de los movimientos del mayor... Su mente se hallaba en blanco... Su pecho subía y bajaba algo agitado, con un gran sentimiento de anticipación...

Su corazón no daba más, quería probarlos, quería ser probado... Era muy injusto brindarle una felicidad tan dolorosa, y cumplirle uno de sus más escondidos deseos.

Pero ya no podía detenerlos. No había forma de apartarlos... Sus sentimientos florecieron en toda su piel, sensibilizándolo...inundándolo...y perdiéndolo...

Ahora se hallaba deshaciéndose en el aliento cálido de su sargento, flotando en un mar de anhelos, rogando por ser correspondido por su superior, por sentirse deseado tanto cómo él lo deseaba...

Pero era demasiado joven... Y no sabía como manejarlo.

Ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad...

Entonces como pudo, y en un susurro ahogado, articulo:

-... Si puedes...-

Rivaille le miró con algo de sorpresa, pero a su vez, su facción entera se relajó... Lo deseaba, quería probarlos, y tenía el permiso... Él también se estaba ahogando en la esencia del menor...

\- Por favor... no te arrepientas.- Le dijo en una voz baja el mayor, siendo su deseo ya incontenible, y percibiendo como apenas negaba con la cabeza el menor...- _**Mocoso...** -_ le susurró sensualmente..._  
_

Esperar por ese roce era lo único que el castaño podía hacer...

Y sin más, lo besó.

Sus labios se juntaron, y se deleitaron con la suavidez del contrario, se deslizaban uno sobre el otro, explorándose y saboreándose, sus alientos se mezclaban, estos chocaban y entraban en la otra cavidad cada vez que movían sus bocas...

Pronto eso ya no alcanzaba, ambas lenguas se asomaron algo tímidas, y se rozaron, la lengua de Eren volvió a esconderse, pero en cambio, la lengua de Rivaille se deslizó contorneando sus labios, humedeciéndolos y explorando su tacto, su suavidad, para luego adentrase completamente en la boca del más joven...

El beso comenzó a volverse cada vez más apasionado, sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, los jadeos viajaban de una boca a otra, y Rivaille, armado de confianza, tomó el control, poniéndose sobre Eren completamente, hurgando con su lengua toda la cavidad ajena, chocando con la otra, enredándola, invitándola a que también forme parte de esa danza, y funcionó.

Eren, completamente perdido en las sensaciones, se abrazó del cuello de Rivaille, luchando por apegarse cada vez mas a él, tomando valor y empezando con su contraataque, deslizándose por la boca de su sargento y saboreándola a su gusto, dejándose perder completamente en la esencia del morocho, y permitiendo que sus instintos sean su guía.

Rivaille, correspondiendo la pasión de Eren, lo abrazó, afianzando el agarre sobre toda su espalda y su cintura, y tomando la nuca y los cabellos de este, queriendo fundir ambas bocas, como dos metales en una aleación.

Los cuerpos se frotaban, las lenguas se saboreaban, ambos se perdían en el éxtasis del momento, sintiendo especialmente dulce los belfos de su pareja, sintiendo como su sabor, su humedad, toda su esencia, se volvía en el más potente afrodisíaco...

El menor no pudo evitarlo, el calor aumentaba y el deseo también, abrió sus piernas queriendo recibir por completo el cuerpo contrario, el cual gustoso se apoyó, y las apretó contra sus caderas...mientras, el mayor bajaba sus manos a sus glúteos, y se hundía más en el beso con el menor, frotándose ambos contra el cuerpo ajeno, presos de la necesidad que les estaba provocando, y comenzando a formar en ambos una erección...

Antes de ir más lejos, entre jadeos, y con la respiración agitada, Rivaille se apartó, encontrándose con un Eren en condiciones más lamentables...

Pero se veía tan adorable...

\- Na, Eren... ¿Tienes miedo?- Se aseguró el azabache, frenando el beso y los movimientos, pero sin despegarse ni un milímetro del menor ... Aparte, como siguieran ese ritmo, ese "de poco a poco" quedaría en el olvido para el mayor... Maldita sea, ese mocoso si que lo ponía caliente, era su droga, era su perdición...

Eren, en cambio, como pudo, intentaba recuperar el aliento para contestar...

\- N-No... No demasiado...- Le dijo con un tono de voz algo confuso... Rivaille no supo decir si era seguridad o inseguridad...

\- Supongo que eso es bueno...- le dijo con su voz monótona de siempre...- Como he dicho, lo haremos de a poco...- Le dijo Rivaille acercándose sensualmente a su oreja...-Eren...¿Sabes cómo es la masturbación?.- Le preguntó abochornándolo más...

-A-Algo...- dijo avergonzado y algo inseguro...

\- De acuerdo... te enseñaré, y por hoy, lo harás tu mismo.- Dijo Rivaille tratando de no demostrar frustración en su voz, después de todo, el no quería quedarse solo ahí, pero le había prometido a Eren que irían paso a paso... Y en este momento ya estaban dando dos.

Entonces, comenzó a besar y a lamer suavemente su cuello, mientras tomaba la mano de Eren y la dirigía a su propia entrepierna...

Eren seguía con cautela las indicaciones de su superior tan bien como podía, los besos en su cuello lo estaban haciendo delirar, no imaginó que sería tan sensible...

Cerro la mano sobre su propio miembro, el cual se hallaba casi todo despierto. Rivaille tomo su muñeca, sin parar nunca los besos en su cuello y en su pecho, moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo la mano del menor, indicándole que eso era lo que debía hacer... En ningún momento toco su intimidad con sus manos, tuvo un especial cuidado en hacer eso... El único que tocaría el cuerpo de Eren esa noche, sería el mismo... El solo lo estaba motivando...

Eren, obediente, hizo caso, y siguió con ese movimiento por su propia cuenta, notando que a los pocos segundos, ya tenía una completa erección, y esta mandaba oleadas de calor, que le recorrían toda la piel...

Así que eso era el placer sexual... Era increíblemente agradable, se sentía demasiado bien, y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sudar y a arder en calor...

Por instinto, aceleró los movimientos de su mano, respondiendo a la necesidad de su sexo, la cual increíblemente aumentaba a medida que aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de sus jaladas, haciendo que las oleadas de placer lo inunden y prácticamente lo noqueen.

Poco a poco se fue olvidando de su vergüenza, y dejó que su cuerpo actuara libremente... Dejo que su respiración se volviera errática, profunda y ruidosa, permitió a sus jadeos salir libremente de su garganta, y retorcía su cuerpo tensándolo y relajándolo, según este se lo pidiera, perdiendo también, total consciencia de su cara...

La cuál por fin adquiría la completa expresión del placer... Estaba roja, relajada, y con sus ojos y su ceño errantes, relajándose de a momentos, y tensándose a otros, volviéndose en un espejo directo de cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo...

Rivaille admiraba la hermosa imagen de Eren... Era toda una gallardía pornográfica y lujuriosa, pero de ninguna forma podías decir que era vulgar... Y le era increíblemente excitante ver como Eren se masturbaba...

Era obvio que el chico aprendería rápido, lo único que él había tenido que hacer era despertar su instinto y su curiosidad por explorar su propio cuerpo, luego, el chico tomaría carrera solo, como todo ser humano.

Rivaille sabía lo que se vendría, así que ,mientras Eren aún se masturbaba, y encima mirándole fijamente a él lo cual lo estaba volviendo loco, comenzó a bajar con sus labios por el pecho de este, a medida que desabotonaba su camisa, y la dejaba abierta de par en par...

Eren se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo eso, por más bien y excitante que fuera ... Pero de repente, él también quería ver desnudo a su superior...

-Ahh... Ah...-R-Rivaille-san, p-por qué lo hace?.- Le cuestionó por fin, desacelerando un poco el movimiento de sus manos... Observo bien a su superior y notó que también había comenzado a masturbarse, haciendo que Eren se avergonzara demasiado, y este **quiso** ignorar eso, pero le costaba sacar la mirada de las acciones de su superior... Se mordió su labio con deseo, ver a su sargento masturbándose también simplemente lo hacía delirar...

\- Para que no la ensucies cuando te vengas...- Respondió simplemente, mientras volvía a apoderarse de los labios del menor, los cuales con ese gesto inconsciente le habían dado antojo al mayor, y haciendo que inmediatamente ambos aceleraran sus movimientos... Eren luchaba por tomar aire, y dejaba a sus jadeos, casi gemidos, morir en la boca contraria, excitando aún más a Rivaille, el cuál también había comenzado a sudar y a agitarse...

\- ¿U-Usted no debería hacerlo también?... Ahn...- le dijo Eren como pudo a su superior, a medida que se sentía cada vez más cerca de su orgasmo...

Rivaille frenó sus movimientos, no dijo nada, y se la sacó, revoleándola hacía algún lugar cercano a la cama, dejando admirar a Eren su bien trabajo torso... Cómo siga así, Eren terminaría acabando solo por mirarle...

\- Tenías razón...- Respondió sin más y volvió a devorar los labios ajenos, volviendo loco nuevamente al menor...

Entonces, sorprendiendo a Eren, abandonó su boca hambrienta, la cuál al verse libre se deshacía en jadeos y quejidos, y de repente, se lanzó como animal hambriento hacia el cuello del menor, devorándolo y aumentando los movimientos de su masturbación violentamente, yendo a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el del castaño, después de todo, tenía que alcanzarlo, o se vería obligado a tener que hacer más cosas con él para acabar.

Dirigió su boca hacia los pezones del menor, los cuáles hace rato lo estaban llamando, y sin poder evitar más la tentación que le producían, envolvió con su lengua esa pequeña bolita de carne...

-Ah!... Anh...- Gimió Eren sorprendido apenas sintió el contacto. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo, y había hecho aumentar su libido mucho más...

Rivaille, complacido de haberlo hecho gemir, comenzó a succionarlo con parsimonia, jugando de forma ruda con su lengua, alternando movimientos y volviendo a su succionar, volviendo loco al menor...

Eren, perdido en su éxtasis, por primera vez en la noche se atrevió a tocar a su superior, y sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su mano libre hacia la cabeza de este, incluso jaloneándo descuidado de sus cabellos, apretándolo contra su pecho, buscando más contacto y de esa hermosa sensación...

Deshaciéndose esta vez, en sonoros gemidos... Ni siquiera él sabía que su propia voz se podía oír así...

-Ahh.. Ahn.. Rivaille-san!... Ngh, mmh, mhaa...Ahn.. Ri-Rivaille...- Gemía ya sin importarle nada a Eren, y haciendo que su superior se excite mucho más.

Si bien, el único contacto que realmente habían tenido era besarse y la ahora atención del mayor en las tetillas de Eren, ya que cada uno se estaba tocando así mismo, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes...

Era todo demasiado erótico... Los jadeos, los cuerpos rozándose, el estarse viendo el uno al otro en un momento tan pero tan intimo...

Los volvía locos... Sentían que el calor realmente los hacía delirar, completamente embriagados en las sensaciones...

Pero ambos eran conscientes que no podrían llegar más allá de eso, y por un tiempo.

Eren apenas se sentía listo, estaba disfrutando en demasía esta cercanía con su sargento, el placer devoraba su cuerpo, apagaba a su mente, y le hacía sentirse pleno, completamente liviano, cono si no existieran los problemas en ese mundo...

Pero...

Sabía que no se animaba a más, se había sentido algo alterado al sentir a Rivaille tocándole finalmente, y encima con su lengua, cuando este no había bajado del cuello, y solo le había tomado su muñeca...

Aunque el placer que le estaba brindando esa simple caricia... **El placer, le felicidad que le estaban otorgando esas simples caricias consentidas**... Le era incalculable...

El mayor tenía razón... Esta era quizás una de las experiencias más hermosas que podía brindarte la vida... Si así de bien se sentía el solo masturbarse, el estar brindándose ese placer pecaminoso junto con Rivaillle, su mente no era capaz de ni imaginar como se sentiría entregarse por completo a este... Entregarse por completo al sexo...

Pero era esa misma incapacidad la que le hacía temerle... La única experiencia que posee sobre el sexo es dolorosa, y su cuerpo apenas esta asimilando la sensación de sentir un verdadero placer sexual por primera vez...

En cambio Rivaille, era otra historia.

Si fuera por él, le haría de todo a Eren en ese mismo instante, y se lo cogería una y otra vez, no podía creer como un hombre, y encima mocoso, podía hacerlo delirar de tal forma... Si bien Rivaille es perfectamente conocedor de los placeres carnales y la lujuria, nunca antes había experimentado un deseo tan fuerte por poseer a alguien...

Nunca antes había deseado hacer y llamar a una persona "mio".

Pero, ese mismo sentimiento egoísta era el que lo frenaba, el que lo hacía disponerse a disfrutar y conformarse con lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, que tampoco mal no estaba... El menor era delicioso, y esos botoncitos de carne bajo su lengua se sentían especialmente suaves, nunca había sentido tanta hambre por ellos...

El entendía que Eren no podía más que esto, y que falta un buen tramo para que pueda lidiarlo, incluso en estos momentos, el menor no había hecho más que jalonearlo un poco de los cabellos y acariciar sus hombros, por lo tanto, no pensaba forzarlo absolutamente a nada, no pensaba exigirle más que eso...

No importaba que tan grande fuera la tortura, por Eren la soportaría, tenía mucho que devolverle y agradecerle al menor, y empezaría mostrando su gratitud de esta forma, le daría su apoyo incondicional a Eren, y también, le enseñaría personalmente que tan hermoso es ser humano... Le enseñaría a Eren a atesorar la poca humanidad que le queda...

Finalmente, las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron erráticas en su máximo punto, avisando que pronto ambos llegarían al final... Las manos de ambos hombres se movían desenfrenadas, la lengua de Rivaille se volvió más cruel y succionaba fuertemente los pezones de Eren, y este, olvidándose de todo por un momento, jalo con fuerza los cabellos de Rivaille...

\- Rivaille, ya... Ah, A-an, Y-ya... Ahn...- Trataba de decir Eren, pero su entrecortada respiración apenas le permitía hablar...

\- Y-Yo también... Eren...- Dijo Rivaille con algo de dificultad también y la voz ronca... Y eso solo hizo que Eren se excitara más, deshaciéndose en estremecimientos, que bajaban por toda su columna, e indicaban que tan cerca ya estaba de culminar...

Finalmente, Rivaille dejo tranquilo los pezones de Eren, solamente para dirigirse nuevamente a su boca, la cual lo recibía con gusto, darle un salvaje beso, y cuando sintió como los espasmos de Eren recorrían aún más su cuerpo, se separó de él...

Quería ver el rostro de Eren, **quería ver su expresión al acabar...**

Eren ya no podía retenerlo más, sintió como su superior le estaba observando, lo cual poco le importó... A pesar de que se hallaba avergonzado, la simple y pervertida idea solo lograba que su placer aumentara, y por fin, sintiéndose desfallecer...

\- Ngh, gna!, Ri-Rivahaille!...- Se vino, gimiendo su nombre quedito y alto, manchando ambos abdómenes, incluso, logrando que un poco de su semen salpicara su cara...

Y eso fue lo último que pudo soportar el sargento... El rostro de Eren al venirse, su voz gimiendo su nombre, fueron simplemente demasiado, y así se dejo venir en también, con un jadeo ronco, sabiendo que Eren también le vería culminar... Y se vino manchando únicamente a Eren, por la posición...

Debía admitir que no se hallaba del todo satisfecho, hacía años que no se tenía que venir tan rápido, tuvo que acelerar todo para acabar al mismo tiempo que Eren o se quedaría con las ganas, o peor aún, quizás hasta en la excitación lo forzaría a continuar...

Aparte, tenerlo debajo suyo con una expresión agotada, con rubor aún adornado su cara, sus ojos entregados y relajados por la satisfacción alcanzada, y encima, todo manchado de semen, no era algo que en estos momentos ayudaran a su cometido, y si aún estuviera duro, sin dudas abría continuado... El problema es que aun y así, sentía que estaba por ponerse duro de vuelta, y si no se alejaba de Eren, como animal hambriento lo volvería atacar...

Pero bueno, tampoco la paso nada mal, eso es obvio.

Volviendo con el menor, este apenas y recuperaba la respiración, y asombrado ya veía como Rivaille se dirigía al baño y volvía con un par de toallas muy húmedas...

\- Supongo que no querrás dormir así...- Le dijo mirándolo significativamente mientras le extendía una, Eren la tomo sin entender demasiado, pero luego se noto a si mismo, y vio como el semen manchaba su cuerpo... Su rostro se deformo en nerviosismo y se tiño de rojo.

Avergonzado, comenzó a limpiarse los rastros de la semilla rápidamente y limpiaba su intimidad, mientras veía como el pelinegro ademas de limpiarse la misma, usaba el lado aún limpio de la toalla y se limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo... Eren lo imito, y para cuando terminó, el mayor ya se hallaba poniendose su camiseta...

Cuando lo vio que se vestía, Eren se distrajo lo suficiente como para recostarse destapado como venía sobre su espalda cómodamente, pensando que ya estaba todo terminado, y se le quedara mirando fijo, ignorando que su camisa aún seguía abierta y seguía mostrándose desnudo ante el mayor.

En cambio Rivaille, apenas paso su cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta y lo miró, casi se vuelve a infartar... ¿¡Es qué acaso lo estaba invitando!?

En la posición en la que estaba, el cuerpo de Eren se veía esbelto y podía apreciarse de forma muy notoria y marcada cada una de sus curvas.. La pose en la que estaba, con una de sus manos al lado de su cabeza mientras otra caía flácida sobre su pecho, era sumamente sumisa, y esos ojos aún ingenuos mirándole fijamente hacían de la imagen de Eren, una hermosa obra de arte erótica, no vulgar, no lujuriosa, pero destilando erotismo y belleza sexual hasta por los poros, era un cuadro hermoso digno de admirar...

Pero Rivaille también sabía que lamentablemente Eren no era NADA, repito, absolutamente NADA consciente de él mismo en esos momentos.

Sabía y conocía como trabajaba la mente de él menor...

Entre la fatiga y el cansancio mental, más el agotamiento y la relajación de su cuerpo, y el sueño, la mente de Eren estaba susceptible a distraerse y desconectarse con mucha facilidad... Por lo tanto, en su distracción y al haber supuestamente finalizado todo, dejo que su cuerpo caiga pesado en la posición más cómoda...

Suspiro y se sobo el puente de la nariz mientras acomodaba las sabanas par que ambos puedan meterse debajo de ellas, pero antes de comenzar siquiera a taparse se frenó y se quedo mirando fijamente a Eren...

Eren le devolvió la mirada con confusión.

Rivaille solo lo miraba y lo miraba, midiendo el tiempo de reacción de Eren en estos momentos, y comprobó que era nulo... Lo único que conseguía con el pasar de los segundos es que la mirada de Eren se tornara más confusa y estúpida...

Volvió a suspirar con frustración, y por molestarlo nuevamente también, cambió su rumbo a quedar frente a Eren, tomo sus muslos y los abrió un poco de forma despreocupada, se posicionó nuevamente entre las piernas del castaño, todo con la misma expresión seca de siempre, y se inclinó hacia adelante quedando nuevamente sobre Eren.

El castaño le miraba confundido y nervioso, ¿es que ahora el sargento lo tomaría directamente? ¿Volverían a hacerlo? ¿Sería amable con él?. Todas esas preguntas pasaron por las cabeza del castaño en un segundo, lo cual lo ponían cada vez más nervioso, y al notar como el sargento se había comenzado a inclinar sobre él, cerró los ojos fuertemente con miedo, esperando el ataque del mayor.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir solo tela sobre el moviéndose...

Abrió los ojos y noto que el mayor estaba abotonándole con paciencia y concentración su camiseta...

Eso quiere decir... ¿¡Qué todo este tiempo estuvo mostrándose desnudo ante el mayor!? ¡Seguro ahora pensaba que era un pervertido!

Su cara se tiño de rojo al darse cuenta...

\- **S-S-SA-SARGENTO**.- le llamó nervioso, mientras detenía las manos del sargento para así poder seguir él, pero estas no se movieron ni un cm.- ¿¡Por qué lo hace!?.- Rivaille simplemente le miraba, secretamente divertido, pero como siempre, no mostrando absolutamente nada en su cara...

\- Nunca ibas a darte cuenta, quedaste estúpido, y te hago el favor de que mañana no andes alterado por quedarte dormido desnudo al lado mío.- Le respondió de forma seca mientras le miraba.

\- ¡Pudo simplemente habérmelo dicho!.- Le respondió Eren alterado.

\- No, tu reacción hubiera sido insoportable y probablemente hubieras hecho una escena más exagerada que esta.- Volvió a decirle sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz.

\- ¡Y entonces por qué ASÍ!- le dijo señalando en la posición en la que estaban.- ¿¡Era tan necesario colarse entre mis piernas!?- le preguntó alterado, y, como siempre, histérico.

-...- Rivaille solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, y este se encogió en su posición, esperando la Oh, tan ingeniosa respuesta, de su inmutable superior- Así es más cómodo.- Respondió nuevamente con simpleza el mayor, dejando a Eren en blanco y mudo, con una expresión que llevaba tatuado en su rostro"Are you serious?", sin saber ni como contestarle al mayor.

Entonces, el sargento rápidamente volvió a su labor y abotono la camisa del menor, luego tomo los bóxers de Eren, que estaban encima de la cama -no recuerda cuando se los quitó- y se los colocó, haciendo que el castaño volviera a avergonzarse... y sin más pretexto para quedarse otro segundo entre las piernas de Eren y seguir incomodando al castaño, hizo el amago de irse, pero de la nada se le ocurrió uno, y se mantuvo un poco más en la posición...

\- Na, Eren... Sabes qué?- Le dijo llamando su atención.- Si no fuera por que acabo de ver tu pene, viéndote desde aquí pensaría que eres una mujer.- le remató.

La expresión de Eren se transformo en una de shock, y Rivaille satisfecho, se movió de su lugar, por fin tomando su lugar en la cama, y los tapó a ambos.

Eren cuando volvió en si, estaba iracundo, pero el cansancio no le permitió reaccionar como de costumbre.

\- Por esta vez... Y **SOLO** por esta vez, se lo dejaré pasar.- le gruño Eren molesto, dándose la vuela para darle la espalda al morocho, y acurrucándose en las mantas exageradamente.

A Rivaille le causó gracia, parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

Pero simplemente decidió no contestar, intentado conciliar el sueño...

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y el espacio entre ellos en la cama comenzó a sentirse frío y vacío, no permitiéndoles dormir...

Finalmente, Eren estaba harto de no poder dormirse, y nuevamente sentía como le inundaba la soledad, tenía miedo, y sabía que si lograba dormirse, ahora solo sería para mal, definitivamente tendría pesadillas y otra vez despertaría gritando. No quería preocupar más a Rivaille...

Entonces decidió tragarse su orgullo y por fin habló.

\- Rivaille-san...- le llamo Eren con voz baja, pero muy audible por la gran fuerza del sonido del silencio a esas horas de la madrugada...

\- Hmm?.- Respondió simplemente Rivaille, plenamente consciente...

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de que puedo hacer lo que se me ocurra para intentarme dormir?- Le preguntó con duda...

\- Por supuesto que sí.- le gruño Rivaille, algo molesto- ¿Alguna vez me haz oído retractarme o contradecirme?

\- Supongo que no...- le dijo Eren en voz baja.- Entonces...¿Eso incluye peticiones?- le dijo Eren algo tímido aún de espaldas...

\- Ya, qué quieres mocoso?- le dijo Rivaille irritado. Odiaba que le anden con tantas vueltas... Y encima el silencio de Eren se prolongó de más.- **Escúpelo ya, Eren**.- le dijo con un tono de voz aún más molesto. Eso asustó al menor, sabía que si ahora no respondía, recibiría, mínimo, tres golpes letales del mayor.

Entonces Eren junto valor y por fin articuló:

\- ¿Me abrazás?- le dijo rápido y en voz baja, pero con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz, dejando al sargento un tanto en shock

De acuerdo, eso si que había sido tierno.

Podía imaginar a Eren rojo y apretando los ojos, por hacer tal petición.

Y ahora Rivaille se sentía un pedófilo de mierda.

Por un momento, se sintió como si Eren tuviera solo 5 años...Y éste, se sintió igual.

Ambos coincidían que esa petición sí que había sonado muy infantil.

Rivaille simplemente suspiro y comenzó a darse la vuela.

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes... mocoso.- Dijo finalmente, mientras rodeaba a Eren con uno de sus brazos, y se acurrucaba cerca de él.

Eren se sorprendió que el mayor le haya hecho caso, pensó que sería mandado a la mierda como alguna que otra vez.

Pero pronto, sin poder evitarlo, se acurruco más contra este, buscando su calor, esta vez importándole poco que se estaban pegando por completo, y tomando su mano, buscando su confort.

Ambos se sintieron renovados por el calor ajeno, y al igual que en el sillón, en el momento en el que se sintieron cerca, sus cuerpos se relajaron automáticamente, y el sopor comenzaba a invadirlos.

Pronto ya estaban más inconscientes que conscientes, y sintiendo pesados sus parpados, ambos por fin se dejaron caer, siendo resibidos por los brazos de un cálido sueño negro, de esos profundos y relajados, donde tu cuerpo descansa al máximo.

Y así, por esa noche, y por las que quedan, ese sueño que tanto rehuía a ambos hombres, de ahora en más, los volvería a concurrir.

Permitiéndoles pasar sus noches por fin en los brazos de Morfeo...

.

.

.

La mañana llegó, y luego de haber estado el sol asomado un buen rato por las cortinas de la ventana, ambos hombres despertaron al fin.

Lo hicieron con pereza, reacios a la idea de levantarse de una vez, y acomodándose en la cama calentitos, acurrucándose uno contra el otro, siendo perfectamente conscientes de que ambos estaban despiertos, pero también que compartían la misma sensación de comodidad y pereza.

Apenas y se miraban, pero las pocas veces que lo hacían, se preguntaban el uno al otro si deberían quedarse acostados y echarse a dormir otro rato... Pero nunca coincidían, siempre el otro respondía con una negativa en el caso.

-Mmm...- Se quejo Eren, estirándose y sintiendo como todos sus huesos crujían.- Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien...- Comentó al aire, simplemente, y sin siquiera quererlo, fue algo que pasó por su cabeza de la nada y que decidió salir...

\- Ha...- exclamo simplemente el pelinegro, estirándose un poco también, pero incorporándose, tenía muchas ganas de seguir acostado ahí, con el más chico, pero uno de los dos debía levantarse, o realmente se pegarían a las sabanas.-

\- Buenos días, Rivaille-san...- Le dijo Eren con su típico semblante serio, pero esta vez adormilado, y con la voz algo aterciopelada por la flojera.-¿Durmió bien?-

\- Si, no estuvo mal...- Respondió con simpleza, tampoco quería admitir que fue su mejor noche de sueño en años...- Parece que estamos yendo por el camino correcto...- le dijo, mirándolo desde su posición, aún sentado en la cama.-si sigues así lograr recuperar tu peso no será tan difícil... Tsk, en serio Eren, ayer por un momento creí que te quebraría, tenía la sensación de que te rompería los huesos...- le comentó Rivaille en su típica actitud indiferente, pero con un tono de reproche en la voz... Si se le había lanzado como un animal hambriento... Pero se lo comió con cuchillo y tenedor.

Eren sin embargo se sintió algo mal ante eso, entendía que debió haber sido algo incómodo, recordaba lo mucho que le incomodaba las veces que descuidado tomaba fuerte la muñeca de Armin y tenía la misma sensación de que se la quebraría... Aparte atribuía todo su desequilibrio anatómico a su debilidad, y siempre lamentó el sentirse débil...

\- L-Lo siento...- Expresó Eren algo trabado, pero con su característica voz firme, sorprendiendo a Rivaille.

\- ¿De qué te disculpas, mocoso?- le reprochó con su ceño algo fruncido, a veces no entendía como mierda debía funcionar una mente como la de Eren para terminar atribuyéndose la culpa de todo.. ¿Es qué no existía algo de egoísmo en su persona, algo que por una vez, como todo ser humano, decidiera echarle la culpa a alguien más? Al parecer no, apenas y culpa a los titanes por la desgracia de la ida humana, y para colmo de males, se sigue echando algunas culpas... Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar eso, o terminarían consumiendo al verdadero Eren.

\- P-Por ser tan débil...- Dijo frustrado, dirigiendo su enojo hacia el mismo.- Si tan sólo fuera un poco más fuerte, no sería tan inútil como para no poder mantener mi propia salud estable!- Estaba frustrado... Sentía que todo lo que estaba mal podría estar bien y que no es así por su causa, que el solo se estaba pisando.

\- Pero que mierdas dices Eren...- Le reprochó Rivaille molesto.- Primero, lo que te está pasando no pasa por cuestiones de fuerza. Y segundo, cómo putas pretendes que un cuerpo al que acostumbramos a ser desmembrado pueda mantenerse estable?- le dijo Rivaille con ironía.- Deberían echarnos la culpa a nosotros que vivimos llevando a tu cuerpo, a tus músculos, y a tu salud al punto de fallo.- Maldita sea, Eren tenía que abrir los ojos en algún momento, no?.

\- ¡P-Pero es necesario! ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es entregarme en cuerpo y alma a la causa, si queremos obtener algo, debemos sacrificar algo de igual o más valor! ¡Un puto brazo no me hace la diferencia, si crecerá de nuevo!...- Le reprochó, incorporándose totalmente de su lugar.- Ni siquiera estoy sacrificando algo...- Dijo cabizbajo, aún más frustrado con él.- Soy un inútil... **_Incluso siendo un titan que puede regenerarse, sigo siendo débil, y todavía me expreso cómo si realmente supiera lo que es la perdida..._** Debo resultarle insoportable...- Dijo frustrado con sigo mismo, y muy molesto.

\- Tsk, en serio, eres un caso único en demasiados sentidos...- Le dijo a Eren irritado y sorprendiéndolo, haciendo que este le mirara repentinamente con confusión- ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte que me odiabas, Eren?- le dijo Rivaille muy serio, confundiéndolo aún más, pero logrando serenarlo en un instante.

\- ...Si.-Respondió Eren en voz baja.

\- Entonces permíteme cambiar al sujeto de la pregunta...- dijo haciendo una muy pequeña pausa- Eren... Te odias?- Dijo Rivaille finalmente, clavándole la mirada y esperando por su respuesta...

Lo cual no pudo más que apreciar cómo entró en shock Eren... Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, cómo si acabara de recibir una patada en el estómago... Y en ellos se podían apreciar solo una cosa:

_Nada..._

La nada misma, la carencia total de respuesta a su pregunta...

\- **_No sé..._**\- respondió con una voz completamente vacía, cómo si fuera un muerto. dejando sorprendido a Levi por la respuesta y la reacción del menor...

De hecho, la mente de Eren se volvió un kaos .

Y es porqué no era capaz de encontrar una sola cosa que le dijese que tenía aunque sea algo de aprecio a si mismo...

De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía asqueroso, inútil, pero sobre todo, sucio...

Sentía que no era un ser que mereciera ser amado, y por eso solían molestarle mucho las muestras de cariño, no importa que tan cálidas y agradables sean, en el fondo, siempre sintió que no las merecía, le costaba entender cómo a pesar de ser tan repulsivo, había gente que aún fuera buena con él, y le molestaba más rectificar constantemente su debilidad cuando ni siquiera era capaz de rechazar una muestra de afecto que obviamente no le correspondía...

Más allá de todo eso, tampoco significaba que sería capaz de hacerse daño a si mismo, o que le gustara que lo hicieran los demás, porque sewntía que se lo merecía... Pero también es cierto, que quieras o no te quieras, siendo humano, la sensación del dolor siempre la vas a sentir y las cosas que deben doler dolerán... Siendo realistas, incluso a pesar de eso, él ya había perdido todo instinto de preservación y ya ni le importaba lo que dolía o no dolía, lo que deberá dolerle le dolerá y punto, en algún momento dejará de hacerlo, eso también significaba que hasta ya habia perdido él mínimo cariño que como ser humano uno se podía tener, que es justamente intentar preservar su cuerpo...

Con todo eso, la respuesta era obvia... No quería admitirlo porque solo le hacía sentirse más patético, y lo odiaba aún más...

Pero la respuesta era _Sí..._

_Eren Jeaguer se odiaba a si mismo..._

-...-

Los ojos de Eren volvieron a recobrar vida mediante una suave risa que más que alegría denotaba ganas de llorar...

\- Rivaille-san...- Este le miro, sin perder la expresión de sorpresa en sus duras facciones- ¿Tengo que responderle sinceramente o se me está permitido mentir?- Este le miró perplejo...

\- Si has encontrado la respuesta sertera es obvio quiero que me la digas...- le exigió con su voz seca y demandante, no estaba dispuesto a entrar a ningún jueguito psicológico.

Eren suspiró. Después de todo no podía mentirle a su sargento, era equivalente a mentirse a si mismo, aunque no sabía muy por qué... Sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, había algo que le hacía sentir que Rivaille era su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Supongo que la respuesta es obvia... Si me tuviera un poco de afecto no habría ni dudado al responder.- Le dijo de forma significativa, aunque evitando su mirada.- Debe parecerle patético el saber que encima me odio.- le dijo Eren demasiado tranquilo, entre medio de risas lástimeras...

Y eso a Rivaille si que lo ofuscaba...

\- **Me parece más patético que te estés riendo de eso...**\- Le dijo seco Rivaille.

\- Me parece más patético el llorar por eso...- contraataco Eren.

\- Tsk, no seas imbécil, es más humano y no quedarías cómo un asqueroso que se hace el superado...- Le respondió Rivaille aún más molesto, sin medir sus palabras...

_Asqueroso..._

Y a Eren se le contrajo el corazón... No solo le había dicho básicamente que era un estúpido y un desalmado, lo cual realmente tanto no le afectaba, bueno, si, ya lo último le había sido doloroso... Si no que también, le dijo en la cara que le daba _asco.__  
_

Se sintió repentinamente herido, y cómo un animal lastimado, enseño sus fauces para defenderse, adoptando sus ojos una incontrolable expresión de furia...

\- ¡Le es tan difícil entender que me cansé de llorar! ¡Por favor, así no se va a ningún lado!- Dijo Eren mientras se le acercaba bruscamente buscando amedrentarlo.

Rivaille se volvió a enfurecer, más aún cuando el cuerpo de Eren se puso en posición de pelea, sin esperar ni un segundo más, y en medio de un gruñido, tomo las muñecas del menor y lo tumbó contra la cama, apresándolo con su cuerpo, y demostrando quién era el que mandaba ahí.

\- Escúchame bien mocoso de mierda, no estoy dispuesto a jugarme el pellejo por un asqueroso suicida.- le dijo de forma cruel y oscura- ¿¡Tienes ganas de vivir o no!?- le exigió de forma violenta... Y Eren respondió a la defensiva.

\- No puede hacerme esa pregunta cuando sabe perfe-.-

-** No es tan complicado, Jeaguer, responde! ¿¡Quieres vivir o no!?**\- Eren se termino de ofuscar, y respondió a los gritos esta vez.

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy dispuesto a morir hasta que cumpla mi meta! ¿¡Que clase de pregunta estúpida fue ésa!?-

La rabia consumió al pelinegro, ocasionando que apriete con tanta fuerza las muñecas de Eren, que estaba dejando marcas moradas en él.

\- **Maldito mocoso...**-le dijo acercándose de forma espeluznante al rostro de él, afirmando aún más su agarre, haciendo que Eren se queje y retuerza por el dolor, con todo su cuerpo temblando y doblándose ante este.-** La pregunta es muy directa, y créeme que no nací ayer, no creas que podrías zafar tan fácil de la respuesta...**-dijo aún más sombrío-**¿Qué, cuando lo hayas hecho? ¿Seguirías viviendo o no?**-

Ahora sí lo tenía acorralado, y encima, todos sus miedos estaban haciendo presencia en él. Trató de no pensar en sus muñecas que ya las había escuchado crujir peligrosamente, más de una vez, trató de concentrarse en Rivaille, trató de concentrarse en que debía ser sincero con él... Solo así lograría ver la verdad en él...

\- ¡**NO**! ¡Sé que es asqueroso, se que es estúpido, pero no me atrevo!- Respondió desesperado, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.-¡Me da miedo vivir, no podría aguantarlo! ¡Me molesta el tan solo llevarme puesto, y lo único que me mantiene realmente firme es mi misión! ¡Se que no estoy sólo, se que no lo estoy! ¡Pero después de esto realmente ya no me quedará nada! ¡NADA!-

Y se calmó de repente.

La mirada de estupefacción del mayor lo había frenado de repente de su frenesí, y dejando salir todo su llanto, confirmandole en voz baja y completamente quebrada, una vez más...- Nada...- _  
_

La fuerza del agarre de las manos de Rivaille de repente cesó. Pero aún así, las tenía firmemente agarradas.

No podía salir de su estupor, y la respuesta de Eren le había lacerado el pecho... Se sintió mal incluso para haberlo empujado a ese estado.

Pero aún así, no podía creerlo.

_"Ahora es levantarme todos los días con él anhelo de verle, y el deseo de que las manecillas del reloj no corran…"_

Lo recordaba perfectamente, y lo repasó en su mente...

_...el deseo de que las manecillas del reloj no corran…_

Ahora entendía mejor el con qué tanto significado lo había dicho el menor...

No quería que continúen avanzando, porque sólo los estaba acercando cada vez más al final de la verdad y al fin de todo esto. Pero, por más bueno que eso sea, para Eren no estaba tan bien...

Junto con la finalización de la guerra contra los titanes..._Las ganas de vivir de Eren finalizarían también... _

_\- _S-Sargento...-le llamó Eren aún quebrado, sacándolo de su ensoñación- E-Es su turno de responderme con sinceridad también...-

Sus ojos se hallaban rojos y opacos por el dolor, la expresión de Eren era una completamente vacía y relajada, pero en ellos podía ver claramente cómo el corazón de Eren estaba siendo torturado otra vez...

El dolor era tan grande, que Eren ya ni lloraba... Las lágrimas caían solas, en grandes cantidades, sin necesitar ni de una sola gesticulación de Eren para salir...

\- **_¿Q-Qué tan asquerosa le resulta mi presencia ahora?¿C-Cuánto asco le doy a usted?_**-

No... Estaba equivocado.

No sentía asco, no había forma de que Eren le de asco.

Sún así y todo, tampoco podía siquiera sentir lástima por él.

Pero...

\- Realmente...- estaba encolerizado- Realmente eres mucho más estúpido de lo que creí.- le dijo con crueldad.- No puedes siquiera PENSAR de esa manera! _**No después de la cantidad de gente que murió por ti!.**_.. Aparte tienes idea...?**Tienes la más puta idea de la cantidad de gente a la que le importas, y cómo se sentirían al escuchar eso de tí!?**\- le recriminó enfurecido.-

Eren simplemente no pudo más que llorar.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, por su puesto que no podía pensar así... Aparte, esa respuesta a su pregunta en su mente la pudo traducir, para él, había significado.

_Demasiado._

Para él, también había sido cómo escuchar directamente que ahora a Rivaille, la persona que ama, le tenía demasiado asco.

Los estúpidos le daban asco. Los desagradecidos le daban asco. Los egoístas le daban asco.

Es obvio que a él le tendría asco...

\- L-Lo siento...- dijo Eren entre sollozos, los cuáles estaban ablandando a Rivaille.- C-Creo que yo... No-no debería volver a dormir aquí...- Otra vez, sus palabras dejaban estupefacto al pelinegro.- _**Soy repugnante, no?...** _**A-Ahora más que nunca... U-Usted no debería hacerse tanto problema por una mierda cómo yo, no debería seguir soportándome y perder su tiempo, i-incluso hasta ayer me toco!...-** la voz de Eren rompía en el desespero, y le cortaba su llanto**-L-Lo siento, yo en serio, lo lamento! J-Juro que no volveré a molestarlo, Lo juro!**.**.. Me alejaré, haré lo que sea..**._**P-Pero por favor no me odie...** _**N-No soportaría que usted también me odiara... ¡Todos menos tú!... Por favor, c-cualquiera menos tú..._No me odie..._ Aunque solo deba recibir su lástima, no me importaría... Pero no me odie,** **_no quiero sentirme más repulsivo de lo que ya soy..._**-

El ruego de Eren terminó partiéndole el alma... No lo pensó mucho, retiro su agarre de la muñeca del menor, e instintivamente, recostándose sobre él, lo abrazó. Pero Eren solo seguía llorando, no hizo ningún amago por corresponder al mayor...

-¿P-Por qué...? ¿P-Por qué lo hace...?- Dijo en lo que lograba frenar sus gemidos un momento para poder articular, pero pronto volvió a dehacerce en el llanto otra vez.

En cambio Rivaille solo lo abrazó con más fuerza...

\- **No te odio...**\- le susurró en la oreja al menor, haciendo que este de un respinguido, y de alguna forma, recibiendo alivio, comenzando a dirigir muy tímidamente sus temblorosos brazos hacia la espalda del mayor...- Y tampoco me das asco...Que te quede bien en claro, Eren.-

Y Eren simplemente no pudo más y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su superior.

Otra vez estaba siendo acunado y consolado como un niño pequeño, otra vez parecía uno. Y encima esta vez, lo estaba haciendo su superior... Su amado.

Se sintió más reconfortante que otras veces, se sintió más cálido también... Y su corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento Rivaille se le burlaría, era claro que podía escucharlo y sentirlo cuando tenía su pecho pegado al de él.

Aún así, no dijo nada...

Y eso solo lo alivio más aún.

.

.

.

Finalmente decidieron levantarse, y bajar a desayunar de una buena vez. Eren se encontró con que todos ya se hallaban enterados, cosa que agradeció también... No se sentía capaz de contarlo una segunda vez.

Se dirigieron en seguida hacia los campos de entrenamiento y comenzaron a dividirse las tareas y papeles. Cada cuál tenía su lugar, todos eran indispensables, y ahora redoblarían la apuesta, lamentablemente tendrían que enseñarles a todos sus reclutas a matar... Pero no a matar, si no ya ha matar por inercia, por el simple hecho de ser atacados, después de todo, si querían vivir ellos, no podían permitir mucho más.

Comenzaron los entrenamientos especiales de Eren, los cuales todos presenciaban, y algunos colaboran.

Más de una vez Eren había entrado en estado de cataclismo, lo que hizo que se tardara mucho más... Pero no más de lo esperado.

Todos se sorprendieron con el estado en el que Eren entraba, pero más se sorprendían el haber visto cómo en una tarde Eren ya había podido dominar dos movimientos, y ya cada más comenzaba a retener su estado de kaocidad.

A partir de ese día, en todos y cada uno de ellos se entrenaba hasta lo incansable, y los resultados eran muy favorables.

Y sobre todo... Luego de la nueva primera vez de volver a dormir juntos, todas las noches, el castaño y el pelinegro juntos se iban a dormir. Compartiendo sabanas, durmieron mejor que nunca, el calor arrullaba a ambos, y la confianza había aumentado. Incluso al dormir más y mejor, se levantaban de mejor humor...

También, más o menos noche por media, Eren y el sargento se tocaban juntos. Rivaille aún no ponía una mano de más sobre el cuerpo de el menor, y no pensaba, por un tiempo, hacerlo. Pero eso no quería decir que no les gustara, y las noches que lo hacía, por supuesto que iban a dormir mejor.

Rivaille también vio con satisfacción, cómo al ya haber finalizado cada semana, Eren había conseguido ir recuperando entre medio y un kilo y medio de peso. No es nada en comparación de lo que bajaba por semana, pero aunque sea ya había llegado a los 51 kilogramos.

Estos fueron los efectos al final...

... De haber dormido bajo el mismo manto.

.

.

.

**Wii :D! Qué onda, qué les pareció?. Ojala les haya gustado este cap, y haya funcionado el lime que me anime a agregarle xD. Por supuesto, cómo siempre, estoy muy insegura de que tanto les haya gustado esto que les traje, ya que siento que como que doy demasiados giros exagerados en el rumbo de la historia, pero bueno, esto es lo que me salió ?).**

**De paso es para que se den una idea de cómo escribiría lemon y me digan que tan bien o que tan mal está, ya que para ser sincera, he escrito muy poco y no suelo prácticarlo.**

**De hecho es el tercer lime que escribo xD, nunca he llegado a lemon xD. Y si, los 3 solo fueron de masturbación xD, no he llegado a avanzar más con las historias para llegar al sexo salvaje ?). Eso me pasa por floja xD.**

**Bueno, ya saben, esto fue un cap bastante exclusivo de Eren y Levi, a partir de aca, la historia saltará un poco, ya no irá de forma TAAAN cronológica, y haré unas cuantas idas y vueltas seguramente. También voy a anunciar que en el próximo volverá el humor, y nos estamos acercando cada vez más al punto de inflexión que será la VERDADERA daga al corazón xD. También, dentro de muy poco se encontraran con peculiares capítulos llenos de fluf xD.**

**Y muchas más cosas que por ahora las dejare en misterio =3.**

_**Bueno ahorita sí, llego la hora de contestar los hermosos Reviews :D:**_

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki:** Jajaja, Dios, gracias por decírmelo, la verdad que a ese capítulo le dí tantas releídas y lo corregí y acomodé tantas veces, que me había terminado insensibilizando, y a pesar de haber escrito muchas partes llorando realmente, el resultado final lo había sentido cómo algo completamente superficial. Pero luego de unos cuantos días que ya estaba escribiendo este, y controlaba a ver que decían los reviews, comenzarón a llamarme la atención, sobre todo de que a bastantes al parecer también lloraron, y decidí volver a leer mi capítulo... Y dije, "mierda, me pase" porque había terminado conmocionada nuevamente xD. Pero también a eso se debe mi inseguridad, solo yo se lo que pasa por mi cabeza al escribir, y me rompo los sesos tratando de expresarme de forma que ustedes puedan entender exactamente lo que imaginaba en ese instante, y entiendan hacia donde realmente me dirijo y no se pierdan. Soy la típica persona que no sabe expresarse y siento que nadie me entiende, a eso se debe mi miedo en cada actualización xD.

Jeje, como sea, pobre tu cajita de pañuelos, siendo ignorada tanto tiempo :(. Pero si era una buena cajita de pañuelos estaría contenta por tí, porque si no la usas, significa que no estas ni triste, ni enferma para limpiarte los mocos xD. Si es una mala cajita de pañuelos querrá verte sufrir para que la uses :(. Ahora bien, comparto lo tuyo, yo también quiero unirme, y también quiero hacer algún tipo de magia para revivirla y hacerla morir mil veces, todas agonizando de una forma distinta :D.

Bueno me alegra muchisimo saber que te ha gustado todas y cada parte del cap, y ojalá que este también te haya gustado. Amo las escenas de Rivaille y Eren en la cama, ya sea haciendo lo que fuere, pero amo esa imagen de ellos en ese lugar =3.

Bueno querida, te dejo muchos besitos grandes, ojala y lo hayas disfrutado mucho, Bye~ ^^.

.

**Karen Grimm lml:** Ay, tampoco te me pongas triste por el rechazo público ?), no vayas a queres seguir llorando xDDDD.

Ow, muchisimas gracias por tus cumplidos, me ponen toda roja, ay~ x/././x. Y por supuesto que el tigre de bolsillo ( "Alguien":-Te confundiste de anime! "Yo":- NO .! El sargento es tigre...*_macho peludo, __la tiene grande y salvaje.*.. _y es chiquito..._*solo de altura, de abajo no nos quejamos*..._!-) lo estará apoyando siempre, es real hasta en el manga xD.

Para serte sincera, no estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo xD. Rivaille es Rivaille, o sea, tiene un carácter y esencia canon, saliéndonos demasiado de eso, para mi deja de ser Rivaille, es solo alguien más con su apariencia. Me gusta los OoC, pero solo leves, tampoco nos vayamos a la san concha xD. No digo que lo mio sea ciento por ciento canon, pero trato de apegarme a eso tanto cómo puedo, al menos creo que logre hacer un buen manejo de su base como personaje, y lo voy tirando un poquito para un lado y/o para el otro, pero trato de no escribir algo que "el verdadero Rivaille no haría". Comillas porque ya de por si no es mío, por lo tanto jamás sera el verdadero xD. Pero intento hacer una versión tan parecida como pueda xD. Bueno, es mi punto de vista, no quiero desmerecer absolutamente a nadie, en serio ._..

Ah, y si, también sentí que los hermosos sobrinitos rizados de Erwin le darían un toque de liviandad la historia xD, es bueno saber que alguien más lo haya apreciado :'D.

Bueno, retomando ?), tiii! Rivaille es malo, muy malo 3=! Pero después la acomodo, je xD. Y si, tenía que escribirlo, no podía no poner la escena de las manos xD. Jjajajaj loquita, que hacías tan tarde levantada xD? Y si, actualicé por esa hora, no me puedo quejar xD. Pero había actualizado más rápido de lo normal, no aguantaba la emoción xD.

Bueno ojalá te haya gustado mucho este capi, no es tan largo, pero es lo que me salió xD. Y si, tomaré tu consejo y me arriesgaré, creo que merecer un poquito de porno ellos también =3. Cómo siempre, ando con dudas, me es inevitable, nunca subo un solo capítulo sin ni un poco de inseguridad xD. Gracias por tu apoyo, y ojalá disfrites esta actualizaciónb :D. Besitos, Bye~ ^^.

.

**Asagui Yakuza: **Ow que alegría ver que lo hayas disfrutado querida T.T. Se que terminó quedando algo fuerte, juro que al subirlo creí que me había quedado pesado y super superficial, pero eso fue que lo leí y acomode tantas pero tantas veces que me había terminado insensibilizando. Al final, después de unos días, decidí releer el cap, y me dí cuenta de que fui una hija de puta xD.

Oh si, las ultimas lineas fueron las mejores, y es que, NO PODÍA! NO PODÍA NO ESCRIBIRLAS! Y si, es parte del trauma y post trauma, las víctimas y los sobrevivientes SIEMPRE encuentran la forma de hecharse la culpa a uno mismo, a veces, por el simple hecho de haber vivido vos y no muerto cómo el otro.

Bueno, ojala y este cap lo disfrutes mucho amor, me rompí los sesos para hacerlo, y la verdad, me costo mucho lograr que me llegara la inspiración. Pero bueno, esto es lo que quedo, y ya no puedo aguantar por actualizar xD. Ahorita si te dejo, besitos querida, Bye~^^.

.

**Porthas D Raven:** Jjajajaj,se que ya te he contestado, pero aquí te dí lugar otra vez xD. Sbes que no es obligación dejarme un Review, pero realmente agradezco que lo hagas, lo había extrañado, y los reviews son la felicidad y nuestro pan de cada día xD.

Sabes que me disculpare una y mil veces por el mal rato que te hice pasar, pero bueno, me alegra que lo hayas dizfrutado de lo que haz podido de todas formas, y bueno, ya sabes, ya está xD. Lo que si me hace super feliz es que alabes a mi Eren T.T. Yo también estaba cansada de verlo cómo una nena , no es tan dominante cómo para dominar a Rivaille, pero Eren sigue teniendo lo suyo y tiene mucha hombría también... Me molesta cuando desvalorizan su personaje, o a veces, me molesta cuando lo ponen cómo un estúpido :(. Y bueno, ya sabes, el que me digas que te encanta mi fic, simplemente me vuelve loca xD.

Aunque me gustaría ser cómo tu, de actualizar rápido y de una cosntante y creciente creatividad para escribir :(. Yo tardo mil años en actualizar, y otros mil hasta que me llegan las inspiraciones 3=.

Bueno, ojalá puedas disfrutar de este también, me costó mucho hacerlo, y bueno, por fin lo finalicé. Besitos a ti tambien querida, cuidate mucho y gracias por mantener tu promesa ='3. Bye~ ^^.

.

**Guest:** "_gracias por la actualización, y ademas un capitulo largo te amo por eso adoro los capítulos largos aunque haya que esperar por ellos son los mejores."_

Muy bien, volvemos al tema de los inombrados xD... Qué son? Voldemort que no pueden ni nombrase xD?. Jjajajaja, no, en serio, es un chiste, es un chiste xD. Muchas gracias por tu Revies, pero recuerda dejarme un nombre querida/o, ya ni se realmente con que sexo dirigirme hacia tí xD. Pero bueno, ahí pegue tu Review para que te reconozcas =3.

Ow! Muchas gracias a tí querida, qué te aguantas las esperas, y te comes semejantes biblias T.T! Ay~ cómo exageraba xD. Bueno, espero que este te guste, no es uno de los más largos, pero tampoco es corto, je xD. Y si, te aviso, tendras que esperar xD, la señorita "inspiración" se pasa por mi casa cada vez que se le antoja ?). Realmente espero que disfrutes esto, me costó mucho hacerlo, pero bueno, eme aquí :D. Besitos y mcuhas gracias por tu review :D. Bye ¡~ :D.

.

**Pauli:** Jjajajajjaja, celulares chotos, se lo que sufres xDDD. Realmente lamento un poco haberlo hecho tan descriptivo... De hecho pensaba que me había quedado muy superficial, y encima, pesado. Pero eso fué de que de tantas veces que lo corregí y lo acomode, me había insensibilzado y hasta aburrido de leer siempre lo mismo. Aunque, mientras lo había estado escribiendo, es cierto que de a momentos si lo había hecho llorando y es bueno saber que eso que quise expresar no se perdió.

Pero bueno, es una realidad y viene de la mano con la discriminación y los prejuicios. Los niños también sufren al ser abusado sexualmente, no son unos winners cuando lo hace una mujer. Y muchas veces son las mujeres las pedófilas, y uno dice "pero si, si no tienen nada para meterle, que le puede hacer" Pero no! No es así, de todo le puede hacer! Y muchas veces hacen cosas que hasta son más traumáticas de las que te puede generar un hombre pedófilo promedio! Quizás hasta por eso haya parecido más chocante, y era la intención. También, tiene sentido, aunque no lo creas, aquellos que fueron abusados por hombres, tienden a hacerse bisexuales o preferir directamente a las mujeres, y aquellos que fueron hechos por mujeres, es exactamente lo mismo y suelen preferir a los hombres.

Y hablo en general. Por eso Eren es gay en este AU, ya que para ser homosexual solo existen dos posibilidades: O naces homosexual, osea, por excesos de la hormona contraria (más estrógeno en el hombre, y más testosterona en la mujer), o te hacen (traumas, demasiada exposición a ondas sonoras especiales o radiaciones que general cambios hormonales. Por ondas sonoras, nos referimos a las frequencias directas de los instrumentos musicales, cuando pasas demasiado tiempo radiado por ellas, te ves afectado. Y es una realidad, quieran admitirlo o no, la mayoría de los músicos son bisexuales, mínimamente, pansexual.), y Eren es un rejunte de ambos, de hormonas, y de haber sido hecho.

Cómo haz visto, he descrito a propósito a su cuerpo de forma andrógena y con partes muy femeninas, y eso lo hice para que se noten los excesos de estrógeno, que también ya marcaban su orientación sexual.

Por la cantidad que he puesto, determinado por personalidad y físico, si no fuera por su trauma, Eren sería bisexual. El trauma ayudó a que sea completamente homosexual. Bueno, ojalá y entiendas a que me refiero, y de paso, te paso unos datos ?).

Jjajaja Sisi, la intención es lo que cuenta, creeme, y muchisimas gracias por todos los cumplidos, me hacen muy muy, super, feliz ^^. Yo también quería abrazarlo :(. Ojalá y esta actualización te haya gustado mucho, me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro, y tampoco estoy segura de lo que escribí, pero bueno, aca estoy xD. Besitos querida, cuidate mucho =3. Bye~ ^^.

.

**Anvaz: **Ay no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que te haya generado todo eso, realmente es todo un halago, no hay felicidad más grande para un escritor que la de haber complacido a un lector T.T. Y bueno, ya que sientes curiosidad, probablemente me preste a escribirlo, seguramente la historia tomara un rumbo hacia ese lado xD. Realmente había subido con dudas ese cap, para mi era algo completamente superficial y pesado, pero bueno, luego de subirlo y leerlo nuevamente como a los 5 días, me dí cuenta que eso se debió a que lo había corregido y acomodado tantas veces que me había insensibilizado y hasta aburrido de hacerlo. Y la verdad, cuando lo estaba escribiendo antes de hacer la verdadera corrección, lo hice llorando en muchas partes, y me alegra saber que había podido transmitir un poco el dolor que me había generado toda la escena creada en mi mente. Significa que lo logré :D. Aunque lamento si fue muy fuerte, más de una me ha dicho que no se esperaban que fuera tan... descriptiva...

La verdad, decí que lo hice tipo relato, la idea original era hacer un flash back para contarlo... Pero decidí que eso sería pasarme, y que lo usaría a mi favor en otros momentos... Pero creo que hubiera recibido hasta una demanda si hacía eso xD.

Bueno, querida cuentame como te fue! Yo te desee suerte, ojalá y te haya servido de cábala, sabes?. Si fu yeta, permítete disculparme :(.

Y sip, como viste, no fue ni nota ni arreglo, era un hermoso y sensualon capítulo =3. Aunque si subí arreglos luego de eso xD.

Jjajaj que lindo que te digan eso xD. Y si, es parte de ser insegura xD. Aunque no suelo ser una persona indecisa, si lo soy solo en TRES MOMENTOS: Cuando me tengo que comprar ropa, Cuando tengo que comprar un regalo, Y cuando tengo que expresarme sentimentalmente. La escritura es una forma de expresión creativa muy ligado a lo emocional, aparte de ser toda una asignatura, por lo tanto, es obvio que siempre voy a sentirme muy insegura, aunque me gustaría tener más cancha y superarlo xD.

Bueno muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio T.T. Y si, aunque estuve bastante trabada con la inspiración, por fin pude actualizar xD. Estoy bastante preocupada con este capítulo, pero bueno, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado tanto cómo los anteriores y te vuelva a gustar.

Besitos y cuídate mucho querida =3. Bye~ ^^.

.

**Naomi: **Créeme que no podía dejarla viva. Sé que me ha quedado algo fuertecito, pero para ser sincera, no fué eso lo que pensé cuando lo subí, de hecho me sentí mal, porque pensé que me había quedado pesado y superficial. Pero, me dí cuenta que eso se debió a que después de haberlo releído tantas veces para corregirlo, me había insensibilizado y hasta aburrido, por eso lo sentí así. Aunque la realidad fué que en el momento de escribirlo, muchas partes lo había hecho llorando o casi llorando. Es bueno de cierta forma saber que eso lo pude transmitir. Y si, esa es una de las grandes características que hacen tan especial a la tropa 104, no?. Ellos, cada uno, se apoyan de forma incodicional al otro, a diferencia de otras, y son una gran familia, no solo compañeros y camaradas, ya más bien son familia.

No me ha molestado para nada lo que dijiste, y en ningún momento lo malinterpreté xD. Es totalmente cierto lo que haz dicho. Pero ahí está el punto, la reacción que tuviste, es la que buscaba generar ^^. Sobre todo porque, una de las cualidades de Levi, es aplicar violencia cuando lo crea necesario. También, es parte de él atacar primero hacia el desarme psicológico. Y también, tiene su propia forma de hacer las cosas, es por eso que hice que lo hiciera así xD. Aparte, aunque no lo parezca, Levi tiene un lado impulsivo que suele seguir porque confía demasiado en su isntinto, y luego de esa primera decisión, va armando.

Y si, es obvio la reacción de Eren. Pero también eso quería mostrar. Una faceta nueva de las tantas reacciones que este pueda llegar a tener respecto a su trauma, y sin entrar en cataclismo. Y es muy importante, porque aunque no lo creas, la voluntad sola no todo lo puede, este es uno de esos casos, y con esto, se pudo ver que con Levi, Eren es más fuerte. Es irónicamente más fuerte, porque su consciencia sobre él, impide que termine de romperse... Si, no se defendió, pero tampoco se desmoronó. Eso es un gran avance, tiene que ver también con el hecho de haber dejado salir parte de lo reprimido también, y no que este explotara de la nada... Bueno, en fin xD.

Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado este cap, y créeme que me encantaría que también adores este, aunque supongo que te dará más de una cosa que pensar, no xD?. Me a costado un ovario y medio escribirlo, porfa se buena :_ . Y ow, el que me digas eso simplemente hace que mi kokoro explote de felicidad T.T. Bueno, cuídate mucho querida, te mando muchos besos y abrazos corazón =3. Bye~ ^^.

.

**Psycongroo: **Oh por dios! Me han propuesto matrimonio D:! Y yo que pensaba que vestiría santos T.T. Me alegra saber que me he ganado tu corazón y una lectora nueva =3. Y créeme, si te conociera, quizás hasta hubiese aceptado xD. Me hace muy feliz ver que te ha gustado mi historia,y saber que te comiste semejantes biblias hasta llegar hasta aca xD. Apuesto a que te llevo tu tiempo ?) eh?.

Ow que genial, por fin encuentro a alguien que también los shipee, yo también amo a esos loquitos, y como no he visto nada en contra, posiblemente haya lemon de estos dos también xD.

Y dios, gracias por todos esos cumplidos, me vas a enamorar T/././T! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mi fic a logrado hacerte sentir tantas cosas, en serio, muchas gracias por decírmelo también ^^.

Bueno, ojalá este capítulo también lo disfrutes mucho, me costó, me costó mucho, pero después de tanto esfuerzo lo cag**, ups, digo, lo logré xD, y bueno, acá estamos, contestando reviews a las 2 de la madrugada y haciendo malos chistes xD. Espero verte en el próximo cap también mi querida, cuidate mucho =3. Bye~.

.

**Helena Bl: **Ay que felicidad es saber que te ha gustado tanto... Es que realmente fue mi duda existencial... Cómo se conocieron? Por qué tanta confianza? Cómo Eren sabía todo lo que sabía? Poco a poco me lo puse a pensar, y junto con lo que venía escribiendo, es como que empece a atar cabos, y eso fue lo que surgió. Y si, daban ganas de hacerle una estatua, de hecho es un personaje al que de por sí, ya me gustaría hacérsela.

Si, se que me ha quedado algo fuerte, pero bueno, de ahora en más supongo que se vendrán bastantes cosas así... Aunque el humor y el fluf jamás lo perderá la historia, créeme. En el próximo cap se que eso ocurrirá, te lo puedo adelantar xD. Y lo de Eren... es un secreto xD. Falta para que suceda, pero se develará xD.

Y sí, no voy a mentir, contestar los Reviews me está tomando más de dos horas aunque no lo creas, creo que casi tres, pero vale la pena, se lo merecen, ustedes también se toman su tiempo para dejarme escrito su apoyo y hacerme feliz, demostrarme que esto que estoy escribiendo les está gustando mucho. Me genera mucha felicidad... Y es muy loco, pensar que escribir todo esto me toma horas y horas y días, y se como resultado final, es una cosa que en 15 minutos se leerá xD. Pero no me molesta para nada, merecen que les conteste y me gusta hacerlo ^^. Es lindo también con las lectoras contactar =3. Por cierto, cuantos años tienes? Yo cumplí 17, y fuiste la única que me felicitó por eso, y lo leí antes, pero creme, tu "feliz cumpleaños" me hizo saltar x'D.

Muchas gracias a tí querida por el simple hecho de dejarme un Review, y espero que este cap te haya gustado también me costó mucho, y la inspiración no me llegada, pero aquí estoy, al fin pude actualizar ^^.

Bueno, sin más, te dejo muchos besitos querida, muchas gracias por aguantar ^^. Cuidate mucho, te mando muchos abrazos! Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Bueno, ahora sí, no me queda más nada por contestar :D. Muchas gracias al apoyo de cada uno y a todos lo que los leen, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado mucho lo que les he traído por acá ^^. Gracias, y gracias a cada follow y fav, me hacen super feliz!**

**Ahora sí, les deseo muy buenos días, tardes, o noches, dependiendo de cuando lo hayan leído por allá ^^.**

**Allen-chan lo quiere :D. **

**Bye ^^**.


	7. Camaradería (Parte I)

**Holiwis =3! Cómo han estado? Miren no más quien pudo por fin terminar con el capítulo... No voy a mentir chicas... Tuve un grave estancamiento con la historia, por un momento pensé en abandonarla porque no encontraba la forma de hacer continuar este fic sin saltar repentinamente de la trama... Osea, todo lo que tiene que pasar de por medio para llegar a uno de los puntos más importantes de la historia, (aproximadamente en el cap 10) lo tengo sin armar :(. Y llegue a un punto en este cap que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo armarlo...**

**Por suerte fue solo una etapa, y la señorita inspiración volvió a visitarme :D. Asi que no se asusten.**

**Bueno he de aclarar aquí que seguramente se encontraran con un cap con bastante polémica xD... En todos los sentidos. **

**Antes de que lean, por favor, necesito aclararles que no apoyo ni a las guerras, ni a las barbaries, ni a la violencia. Tampoco soy partidaria de la idea de que somos números, ni apoyo la frase "el fin justifica a los medios" y no soy ninguna asesina serial suelta escribiéndoles desde su casa =3...**

**Lo aclaro porque el cap quizá haga parecer que pienso algo así xD.**

**Ah si, la teoría que leerán pronto ha sido de mi invensión. Digamos que estaba muy al cuete, y bueno, salió eso, cómo posible forma de "final"... Lo dejo todo así en suspenso porque pronto lo entenderan ustedes xD.**

**Cómo sea, agradecería que no odien a nadie hasta llegar completamente al final de este capítulo xD. Y que se molesten en leer las notas que dejo en el pie del cap =3.**

**Ahora si, sin más, lean tranquilas :D. Ojalá y disfruten mucho este cap, me devane los sesos para hacerlo ^^.**

.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos/Palabras o frase significativa: (_Curve) __inserte pensamiento/ inserte frase._

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo.-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **(Bold) ****Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*_dialogo_***_ Inserte_**_** énfasis** *sigue dialogo*__...-_

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

.

_**Como siempre, los reviews contestados al final :D. **_

.

.

.

Camaradería (Parte I)

Un mes había pasado desde que comenzaron por primera vez los entrenamientos especiales, y los cambios ya eran notorios.

El escuadrón ya se organizaba de forma táctica por si solos, habiendo estudiado hasta lo incansable y determinado un sin fin de planes y posiciones, sin mencionar que, de cada una de ellas, al igual que el ajedrez, se preparaban 3 movimientos de respaldo.

No habían huecos, ya que habían sopesado cada una de las probabilidades e infortunios que puedan tener, y los habían cubierto de forma indispensable.

También, por supuesto, la fuerza y técnica de cada uno había aumentado en creces, y el entrenamiento psicológico para matar a sangre fría estaba surgiendo efecto.

Los más reacios fueron Jean e Historia, no les gustaba para nada la idea, pero pudieron tomar luego el ritmo de los demás... Sorprendiendo a todos, porque no solo lo estaban asimilando de forma inesperada, si no que aportaban muchas ideas para los entrenamientos, y posibles movimientos que hagan más efectiva la labor de deshacerse de los **estorbos.**

Esa era gran parte de la técnica psicológica implementada para lograr mentes frías y calculadoras en el campo de batalla, respecto al enemigo, claro está. Ya que, por orden y decreto, estaba prohibido dejar a un compañero atrás, y se debía retroceder a la mínima situación de gran y verdadero peligro de vida de cualquiera de ellos. Aplicarían una de las tácticas planeadas según la situación lo amerite, y se reacomodarían en el momento para hacer un nuevo frente.

Pero con los adversarios era muy por el contrario. La compasión estaba prohibida, y no necesariamente debían atacarlos a matar. No a menos a quien no represente una verdadera amenaza, cualquiera que si lo sea, debería ser asesinado sin consideraciones.

No debía haber más contratiempos, ya que ellos, los adversarios, eran a ojos de ahora estos nuevos soldados, una piedra en el camino. Se develó todos y cada uno de los secretos de sus enemigos, sus razones, y sus objetivos, sabían perfectamente que ellos iban hacia la erradicación de la Legión de Reconocimiento y apoyaban a los titanes, no podían no responder igual.

Si ellos iban **a matar**, entonces la Legión también lo haría.

De hecho, uno de los entrenamientos en específico, y fue algo completamente sorpresivo, fue lo que hizo que finalmente las mentes de estos jóvenes soldados captaran adecuadamente la idea.

Una noche, luego de una de las tantas discusiones por lo violento de las medidas que estaban tomando, los superiores resignados tomaron medidas extremas para que sus soldados entiendan a lo que realmente se estaban enfrentando.

Simularon una emboscada... Y en el cuartel.

Si bien pudieron defenderse perfectamente, hubo algo con lo que no contaron.

**Que Sasha e Historia ya se habían ido a dormir, y que habían sido tomadas.**

Los simuladores pusieron en juego la vida de ambas mujeres, todo había sido tan real...

Las pobres estaban siendo lentamente torturadas en frente de sus compañeros, los manoseos no se hicieron esperar... Nunca habían sentido tanto terror en sus vidas...

Y fue en ese momento que les obligaron a elegir.

Había una sola forma de parar con toda esa situación, estaban más que rodeados, y los golpes no surtían efecto en sus enemigos, no sabían porqué, y el único lugar completamente efectivo que tenían a disposición era la frente o la sien.

O sea, la única forma de hacerlo, de detenerlos, era matándolos.

Y debían elegir entre la vida de ellos, unos cuantos enemigos sin nombre, y la vida de sus compañeras...

**¿Qué elegirían? ¿Es realmente tan importante la vida en sí? ¿O lo que importa realmente era quienes compartían tu vida?**

Podrían dejarlos escapar y perdonar once vidas... Al precio de sus dos compañeras.

O podían deshacerse de once vidas, quienes quizás algunos eran padres, hermanos, abuelos, tíos, trabajadores, y salvar las de sus dos compañeras, quienes prácticamente no poseían a alguien que las espere en sus casas…

**Pero eran sus hermanas en armas.**

Y obviamente, decidieron por esas dos vidas sobre once...

Comprendieron que esas once vidas eran completamente inútiles en sus mundos. Comprendieron a que llamaban estorbos. Comprendieron que esas once vidas estaban en contra de la humanidad, a cambio de dos que estaban a favor.

**Comprendieron que cada vida, cada corazón a favor de ellos, eran indispensables. **

Comprendieron que la perdida de dos vidas, en este caso, eran mucho más importante que la de once…

Y sobretodo…

Que a cualquier precio, debían salvar a la humanidad… Y a **su** humanidad.

Sonará trillado, barato, de una novela de cuarta... Pero era la realidad, se estaban extinguiendo, y ellos mismos se estaban perdiendo en cuerpo y alma...

Lo peor era saber que aún no ganaban la guerra solamente porque a unos cuantos cerdos de porquería les convenía y les llenaba los bolsillos.

Esos cerdos los habían hasta privado de los avances tecnológicos...

_"Entonces al final, ¿cuáles son las vidas que sirven?_

_-Las nuestras._

_¿Cuáles son los estorbos?_

_-Ellos._

_¿Qué significa realmente ser un estorbo?._

_-Ser un impedimento para que los objetivos de alguien se cumpla._

_¿Es derramar su sangre tan horroroso cómo permitir que los titanes se devoren hasta los niños, cómo lo hacen ellos?_

_-No._

_¿Por quienes estamos peleando realmente?_

_-POR NUESTRA ESPECIE._

_¿Quién lo hará si nosotros no lo hacemos?_

_**-Nadie.**_

_¿Es posible salir victoriosos sin ensuciarse?_

_**-No.**_

_¿Vale la pena ensuciar tus manos por nuestras vidas?_

_**-Por supuesto que sí...Hay quienes lo valen, y nosotros lo valemos.**_

_¿Qué es lo mínimo que debemos hacer para ganar?_

_**-¡Ofrecer nuestros corazones a la humanidad!"**_

No fue si no hasta ese momento que los reclutas entendieron realmente todo lo que les habían enseñado.

Estaba bien luchar por quien se ama.

Estaba bien soñar con la victoria.

Estaba bien el querer recuperar su libertad...

Pero sobre todo...

**Estaba bien hacer lo que sea por ello**.

Ya sin dudarlo, se lanzaron contra sus atacantes, para ganar esta guerra ningún aliado podía ser perdido.

Para no perder el equilibrio de sus mundos, ningún hermano podía ser dejado atrás.

Aún así, en el momento justo en el que todos estuvieron por cortar cuellos y arterias, el sargento los detuvo.

Al principio no entendieron, pero luego lo comprendieron cuando los supuestos terroristas se habían bajado las mascaras y sacado las capas, dejando entre ver rostros conocidos y armaduras especiales que fueron las que impidieron los ataques pasivos (ataques para inmovilizar, no para matar), y comprendieron que había sido todo un teatro.

Historia y Sasha fueron llevadas a enfermería inmediatamente, y los reclutas convocados en el comedor para hacer la verdadera reflexión. Sin mencionar también, la presentación de lo último diseñado por Hanji.

Esas armaduras eran hechas a medida, especialmente para cada soldado, y se usaban escondidas debajo de la ropa...

Estaban hechas de una aleación de metal irrompible, ya que habían usado parte del cristal de titan de Ymir y Eren para hacerlas.

Cortesía de Eren, sorprendentemente.

Eren había descubierto que la cristalización solo era capaz de hacerla en su forma humana luego de hacer ejercicios de meditación...

Eso quiere decir que, cómo en su forma de titan está parcialmente consciente, no es capaz de realizar aún tal concentración para realizarla. En cambio, Ymir, no podía hacerla en su forma humana, únicamente en la de titan, pero a diferencia de Eren, ella si poseía consciencia completa en esa forma...

Eso también demostraba que tan especial era Eren una vez más.

Un día, Eren descubrió que podía cristalizar objetos aparte de su cuerpo y mantenerlos por un buen tiempo, aunque estos cristales después se evaporaban.

Luego de varios intentos, y con la supuesta información sobre los muros, se dio cuenta de que podía hacer uso de ese cristal de manera más efectiva.

**Quería encontrar la forma de hacer un cristal de manera que con él puedan hacer armaduras y armas, haciendo mucho más efectiva la infantería de la legión, y otorgando más posibilidades de sobrevivir.**

Luego de probar y probar, fue haciendo varios descubrimientos:

Descubrió que el cristal por si solo, osea, en aire, no duraba más de 10 minutos. Este se evaporaba enseguida, sin dejar rastros.

Pero en tierra, duraba hasta una hora.

Luego probó en objetos vivos, cómo ramas y pasto y se extendió a una hora y media.

Finalmente probó con una roca... Los minerales duraron 3 días.

Con esto había comprobado que el cristal de titán necesitaba si o si de un compuesto para mantenerse, y que tenía preferencia por los materiales no orgánicos, a su vez, preferencia sobre los metales a los metaloides.

Y fue ahí cuando decidió cristalizar una de sus cuchillas...

Es el día de hoy que todavía permanece cristalizada.

Complacido con su descubrimiento, le informó a Hanji, y juntos probaron cristalizar diferentes metales. Descubrieron que tenía preferencia por el hierro, la aleación acero, el aluminio y el cobre. Materiales conductores y altamente magnéticos de casualidad. Pero, en materiales como la plata, el oro o el estanio, la duración no superaba el día.

Finalmente decidieron hacer aleaciones, y funcionaron. Sorprendentemente, el cristal se adaptaba a la temperatura de Curie, de fusión y de solidificación de cada material. Eso quería decir que ese cristal tenía la capacidad de absorber características de otro componente en su totalidad, pero necesitaba de altas uniones magnéticas para mantenerse en forma.

Cada aleación tuvo por resultado, un metal indestructible, pero con características diferentes.

El hierro fusionado era el más liviano y maleable. Perfecto para las armaduras.

El acero, que si bien ya era una aleación, poseía un filo especialmente peligroso, y al ser más difícil de moldear, definitivamente era perfecto para las armas.

El cobre* fusionado tenía una capacidad muy especial... Silenciar sonidos...

Decidieron hacer los equipos 3DM a base de eso, sin mencionar que lo agregarían en partes especificas de la armadura, de esa forma, los titanes no escucharían sus movimientos en el aire, ni en el suelo. Agregarían una boquilla para acallar sus voces, lo pondrían en la suela de las botas para acallar sus pasos y taparían el pecho, para acallar los palpitares y la respiración.

¿Por qué la necesidad y molestia de hacer esto?

Por una simple razón:

Eren e Ymir habían explicado cómo era la verdadera manera en la cuál los titanes reconocían a los humanos.

**Era por el oído. Por su gran y aguda audición. **

Reconocían nuestra habla y se diferenciaba claramente nuestro caminar bípedo. Sin mencionar que eran capaces de escuchar hasta los sonidos provenientes del interior de nuestro cuerpo, por eso también, si escuchaban un palpitar desenfrenado, con miedo, eramos nosotros, ya que los animales no les temen, y sus palpitares son más lentos y pesados.

Inclusive reconocían el sonido metálico del equipo, por eso sabían hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Sin embargo, eran incapaces de reconocernos por la vista o por el olfato.

Por lo tanto, tapándoles todo eso, ellos serían prácticamente invisibles para los titanes.

Y con todo esto, sentían que estaban cada vez más cerca de ganar.

Fue un mes realmente productivo, debían admitir… Pero era preocupante…

Fue un mes con demasiada tranquilidad.

_Y eso les daba un mal augurio._

_Algo malo iba a pasar._

(cobre*: con este material se hacen los silenciadores para las armas, normalmente, para las más grande, y a veces en una aleación con el hierro o el acero. Pero la propiedad de "silenciar"la posee este material.)

_._

_._

_._

A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, los días de descanso se los pensaban tomar. Necesitaban esos respiros, porque si se pasaban de rosca, sería solo para peor.

Eren estaba mucho mejor… Desde que empezó a dormir con el sargento y con los entrenamientos intensivos, en ese mes, había recuperado cuatro kilos y medio, osea, ahora pesaba cincuenta y dos kilos y medio… Y realmente se le notaba mucho más saludable.

Aún estaba bajo de peso, pero aunque sea, sabía que estaban por el buen camino, y su fuerza había aumentado nuevamente de forma considerable, al tener más masa muscular a su favor…

Ya hasta le estaba dando un poco más de trabajo al sargento.

Y respecto a sus compañeros, era el mejor.

En estos momentos, Eren era más hábil que todos a excepción de Rivaille.

En fuerza, aun estaba por detrás de los superiores, pero no dudaban que una vez que Eren se recupere, este les superaría en eso también.

Aún así, había momentos en el que no lo demostraba, situación que será explicada un poco más adelante.

A las mujeres no les ponía una mano encima, pero su habilidad era suficiente para inmovilizarlas y con eso bastaba. No las despreciaba, al contrario, si había algo que temía era la increíble fuerza que tenían sus compañeras, y una mano pesada que metía miedo.

Al pelear contra ellas ponía al máximo sus habilidades de defensa y evasión, sin mencionar que tenía que usar con ellas las técnicas más difíciles que le permitiera realizar inmovilizaciones, y debía admitir que sus compañeras si que eran escurridizas… Sus ataques hacia ellas se basaban en complejos movimientos de bloqueo y uso del reflejo de la fuerza de ellas en su contra.

En cambio a los hombres los golpeaba y punto, no tenía demasiados miramientos, era más fácil ganarles. El verdadero esfuerzo lo realizaba entrenando con sus compañeras.

Y por supuesto, contra Rivaille.

Que con él claramente sí que había aprendido a caer sin lastimarse, porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Pero volviendo a lo de antes, fuera de esas situaciones, sobre todo con chicas de por medio, Eren era realmente muy derribable.

El pobre bajaba constantemente la guardia con sus compañeras mujeres, y las situaciones en las que estas lo ponían les hacía preguntarse a todo el mundo cómo realmente podía ser el mejor en combate, cuando fácilmente era hasta alzado en vilo por una de ellas. A ellas si que les gustaba hacer un desastre de él.

Y este momento era un claro ejemplo de lo último que se acabo de mencionar.

Por ejemplo, Ymir estaba sometiendo a Eren… Digamos que todo había empezado mas o menos jugando.

Ahora, Ymir estaba BESANDO a Eren… Digamos que eso ya no era tanto un jueguito.

Y Eren hace rato que había decidido dejar de forcejear, en actitud de que no valía la pena ni intentarlo. Digamos que se sentía más homosexual que nuca, extrañando sentir un pecho plano.

Plus, el sargento estaba siendo testigo de esto... Por supuesto, sin poder creer ni lo que escuchaba ni lo que veía. Digamos que estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia.

Ahora se preguntaran, cómo llegamos a esto?

Bueno he aquí la explicación:

.

_._

.

Hoy era nuevamente día de descanso. Los reclutas estaban pasándolo cada uno a su manera, y sorprendentemente, Ymir y Eren habían elegido pasarlo juntos.

Decidieron pasar un día de campo en el prado cercano que era parte del patio del cuartel. Hacía bastante que no compartían y habían muchas cosas que necesitaban decirse.

También habían llevado una pelota y unas cartas, para entretenerse, dentro de todo aún siendo adolescentes había cosas que les gustaba jugar.

En lo que estuvieron jugando, Ymir noto a Eren algo lento y distante, a pesar de que actuaba con bastante naturalidad. Aún así, a pesar de tener los ojitos en las nubes, al pendejo ese era díficil hacerle perder un pase, y en las cartas, tampoco era fácil de vencer.

Habían estado un buen par de horas hablando banalidades mientras se entretenían, pero a la pecosa le había llamado la atención la actitud torpe y distraída de Eren... Algo no andaba bien. Al menos, a su amigo le estaba pasando algo fuera de su normalidad.

Algo más agotados, decidieron echarse sobre el viejo mantel que habían encontrado, para seguir comiendo y tomar un poco de café…

-Oi, Eren- le llamó Ymir mientras comía un trozo de pan.- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas más idiota que de costumbre...- le señalo _amablemente _Ymir, con su típica forma de expresar su preocupación hacia él. No pensaba pasarlo por alto.

\- Ey!- le replicó Eren molesto, y suspiró con frustración negando con su cabeza- Ha... Estas imaginando cosas Ymir, no me pasa nada...

\- Claaaro...- le dijo sarcásticamente, cuando se dio cuenta por dónde podía venir la mano con respecto a lo que le pasaba a su amigo.- Compartir la cama todas las noches con tu amado estreñido no es nada...-Continuó en el mismo tomo, dando en el blanco.

Eren dio un pequeño salto, y no pudo evitar el que se le subieran algunos los colores a la cara, la estaba mirando bastante mal.

-No seas tarada, imbécil.- Le contestó gruñendo. Le molestaba saber que era tan transparente.

-Uh... Dos insultos en una misma oración, realmente estoy más que acertada mi pollito.- le dijo con una voz llena de picardía y burla, mientras reía quedamente, sabiendo que definitivamente Eren estaba así por su superior... _Ay, las boberías del amor... _pensó con gracia y burla.

-Ymir... ¿Viniste a pasar el día conmigo, o a torturarme psicológicamente?- le preguntó Eren irritado.- Si es lo segundo, te invito mi querida perra rastrera a que te retires.- Finalizó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

En cambio, la morena, lejos de sentirse ofendida, comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente de la reacción de su amigo, y se le tiro encima, en la espalda, abrazándolo por el cuello cómo si lo quisiera ahorcar.

-Ya, ya, cuenta, que anduvieron haciendo?.-le dijo Ymir juguetonamente…

-Nada.- Contestó Eren seco, reacio a decir algo.

-Mentira!- Le dijo Ymir fingiendo molestia.

-Dije, que nada, mierda!-dijo Eren ofuscado.

-Cuanto más puteas, más me das la razón~-le dijo con burla Ymir.- No te voy a dejar de molestar hasta que me cuentes.- insistió con pícara la morena.

Eren chasqueo la lengua molesto, y decidió hablar, si no, no se la sacaría jamás de encima.

-S-Solo me toco un poco… Y nos besamos… Ay, me está dando mi tiempo, no me jodas Ymir!- Le dijo con un tono de voz ofuscado y gruñendo prácticamente, mientras el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, a lo qué Ymir no hizo más que tirarse de espaldas, riendo estrepitosamente mientras gritaba como una marrana.

-Ja! Lo sabía, lo sabía!- Dijo mientras rodaba por el piso. Eren se dio la vuelta mirándola molesto, y sin poder resistirlo, tomó la pelota y le dio un pelotazo con furia y ganas en la cara.

-Au...- dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz y volvía a reírse

-Basta!- le decía el castaño molesto y avergonzado. Ymir, a pesar de todo, solo se siguió riendo, le encantaba molestar al castaño. Simplemente era demasiado, sus reacciones lo valían.

-Ay si, como si doliera la pelota esa de mierda.- Le dijo con burla, mientras se levantaba-Bueno ya, pero cómo estas con eso?.- le preguntó enseriándose de repente.

-Eh?- le dijo Eren algo descolocado... Los cambios de humor de Ymir le eran igual a una patada.

-¿Estás bien así? Te dijo algo, sabe algo…-le indago con interés.

-Bueno, no, pero… Digamos que no pensar en eso demasiado me está funcionando…-Dijo torciendo el gesto.- No cambió nada entre nosotros, salvo eso algunas noches, y bueno, no se realmente que es lo que está pasando por su cabeza…-Bajo la mirada algo dolido.-pero aunque sea no parece que le sea desagradable…- dijo torciendo el gesto con inseguridad.

-Eren…-le dijo Ymir mirándolo con seriedad.- No sé si deberías continuar así… Digo, podrías salir lastimado, ve a saber cuanto tiempo te falte realmente para olvidarte de que ustedes en realidad no son nada... Te dolerá mucho el día que salgas de esa ilusión, claro, cuando entres en ella por supuesto.-le comentaba Ymir su punto de vista, algo preocupada.

-Si, lo estoy pensando, pero Ymir, no es tan fácil… Yo… No puedo explicar lo feliz que me siento cada vez que el sargento…-Dejo la frase sin continuar mientras se le apagaba la voz, dándose a entender- Ya, no importa, tengo bien en claro mi lugar y por eso evito pensar en esto demasiado, los entrenamientos exhaustivos me están ayudando bastante en eso... Aparte, no soy tan estúpido cómo para envenenar mi propia comida, debo concentrarme en superar esto pronto, y el sargento está siendo mi mayor herramienta para ello...-le dijo Eren con voz y actitud fría...

Haciendo tripa el corazón era la única forma en la que podía sobrellevar todo eso sin caer en dolorosas ilusiones o perder de vista su objetivo. Igual, algo incomodo, pero no por ello menos preocupado por su amiga, decidió cambiar de tema, lanzando un laaargo suspiro.

-Cómo sea, cómo haz estado tú?-le preguntó, ella también tenía lo suyo.

-Bueno sobre eso…-dijo Ymir con vacilación ya algo más seria. Comprendió que Eren necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para hablar y que por ahora quería y necesitaba dejar de lado el tema, por lo tanto, decidió hablar de ella, también había estado esperando y necesitando los oídos de Eren.- Necesito que me ayudes con algo.- Le dijo Ymir con seriedad.

-Hmm?- le dijo Eren intrigado, pero dispuesto a aceptar.

-Sonará raro… Pero Eren, necesito que me beses. – le dijo Ymir, conservando su seriedad.

-¿¡Qué!?- Le dijo alterado y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin podérselo creer.

-Agh…-Ymir se frustró, no dispuesta a repetir, y se le lanzó encima.- ¡Bueno, ya!- le dijo mientras lo aprisionaba contra el piso y se sentaba sobre él-Ya me imaginaba que ibas a protestar así que mejor primero te atrapaba...-le aclaró ante la mirada confundida de su compañero que aún no se movía... Hasta que le cayó y la ficha y empezó a forcejear, no lo pensaba permitir.- ¡Quédate quieto, no te voy a morder, no lo compliques!- le decía molesta ya que Eren se movía bastante y protestaba intentado zafarse.- Se me colmó la paciencia, voy a besarte!-le dijo brusca la morena, molesta por tanto espamento... _Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, ni que fuera un virgen._

A todo esto, Rivaille se hallaba observándolos desde arriba de un árbol cercano, escondido, atento a todo lo que él menor hacía, ya que su labor como su vigilante, en los días libres no iba a detenerse.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar toda la conversación, ya se había estado sintiendo algo molesto por toda la confianza que esos dos tenían, ni siquiera a él le contaba esas intimidades el castaño... Bueno, con él las hacía, no? Pero igual, ya con lo último, a poco y que le da un zape, pero decidió quedarse quieto en su lugar. Tensado, a punto de saltarle encima a la lesbiana esa, pero quieto en su lugar... Mientras planeaba como torturarla luego.

Lo peor fue ver, cómo después de tanto forcejeo, Ymir de forma inteligente decidió usar otra táctica...

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Eren... Maldición, ya con eso era suficiente, lo tenía servido en bandeja de plata.

Eren no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente, mientras rogaba que lo dejase ir, y en una que Eren abrió la boca, Ymir se le lanzó nuevamente hacia sus labios y lo beso.

Fue violento y corto.

Pero suficiente para hacerle arder la sangre en ira a nuestro compacto sargento.

-Ymir!-le gritó Eren sonrojado, mientras esta sonreía por su victoria.

-Ya, que no fue tan malo…-le dijo de forma juguetona- Ves? No te moriste.- le indicaba con ironía, mientras seguía burlándose de él.

\- ¿¡Qué mierdas estás diciendo!?- E Ymir en vez de contestar simplemente le dio otro beso. Eren protestaba, se movía, forcejeaba, y ella encontraba huecos y lo volvía a besar, dejando a Eren helado por un par de segundos luego de cada uno de ellos.

-**Y/!**\- Beso, movimiento brusco hacia un lado.- **O-Oi, no e/!**\- otro beso, Eren volvía a luchar-**Agh, esto no es gra/!**\- intentaba gruñir Eren, pero Ymir le callaba con otro beso y otro, y otro más, mientras se reía de forma burlona del castaño. Para ella además era un juego, adoraba ver cómo su compañero quedaba vulnerable ante ella, y encima se quejaba y hacía caras graciosas creyéndose malo, cómo un animal que no quiere ser herido.

-Jajajaja,Eren, ya, no seas malo, necesito prácticar!- le dijo Ymir, aclarándose con el de una vez por toda, ya bastante lo había torturado.

-Eh?- le dijo Eren en blanco, aún debajo de ella, que a pesar de haberse arrastrado y pataleado no había conseguido sacársela de encima, y deteniendo todo intento de escape y forcejeo por su parte.

-Es que… Aún no me le confieso a Historia…-le dijo Ymir algo avergonzada pero sin perder su actitud robusta.-...Y para cuando lo haga quiero tener algo de experiencia… No quiero que el primer beso que le dé sea uno malo…-entonces lo miro con reproche.- ¡Y tú ya la tienes! No seas egoísta, pendejo, y enséñame un poco!.- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido y molesta, pero con un dejo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero... no sería mejor si aprenden juntas?- le dijo Eren, ya más tranquilo y aún algo confuso.- Conociéndola a ella, le agradaría más.- le explicó con lógica.

-No.- dijo casi encaprichada, y lo tomo del cuello, acercando de forma violenta sus rostros nuevamente y tomando sus labios.

Eren, sorprendido,seguía forcejeando, y se zafaba, pero luego Ymir nuevamente lo besaba, con besos cortos, y besos un pocos más largos y atrevidos, aplacándolo.

Eren decidió resignarse, y dejo de luchar, quedándose quieto.

Y así llegamos a la situación inicial. El sargento observaba todo atónito, con ganas de matar a la morocha, muerto de los celos. Pero lo peor era saber que no le podía reclamar nada a Eren.

No soportaba ver cómo esa maldita mocosa seguía manoseándolo, y le seguía tratando de comer la boca, con torpeza, y dificultosamente, ya que no recibía respuesta, pero estaba tocando a su mocos igual... Más le molestaba que Eren ni siquiera la haya golpeado, el con gusto le haría el favor. También... Mientras veía eso, en compañía de sus innegables celos... Vino una puñalada de dolor... _Era esto lo que sentía Eren?_... pensó con algo de comprensión y culpa respecto a su castaño.

Ymir se separó algo ofuscada, no le servía de nada si Eren forcejeaba o se quedaba quieto como un muñeco, no estaba muerta por besarle pero necesitaba la ayuda, no? Estaba empleando toda su concentración en imaginar que era su querida rubia, y si bien Eren no era ni feo y se sentía suave y blando como una mujer, seguía siendo hombre... Y a ella no le gustaban los hombres.

-Tsk, no tiene sentido si no cooperas un poco, sabes? Me cuesta ya el hecho de tener que imaginar que eres Historia, ayuda un poco y terminaremos más rápido.- le apremió Ymir.

-Todo bien, Ymir, pero que te asegura pensar que se hacerlo bien?- Le dijo Eren mirándola hastiado.- Aparte te recuerdo que fue tú idea, por mi ni empezábamos.- le recalcó molesto, a lo que Ymir solo rodo sus ojos.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas. ¿Le sigues el ritmo al sargento?- le preguntó seria.

-Si, más o menos.- contestó con sinceridad.

-Más o menos bien, o más o menos mal?-

-Más o menos bien, supongo.- le dijo de forma simple.

-Entonces me sirve…-le dijo y volvió a besarlo, sorprendiendo una vez más al castaño. Esta vez, Eren suspiro con resignación entre los labios de la morocha y comenzó a corresponder, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella.

No sentía absolutamente nada, no le era ni agradable ni desagradable. En parte era porque era su amiga de confianza, sabía que ella estaba pensando en alguien más, y tampoco es como si fuera asquerosa. Se sorprendió al no sentirse asustado, pero lo adjudico a toda la terapia que estuvo haciendo, y a que sabía sobre los verdaderos gustos de la morocha. Sabía que la morocha no deseaba _esto _exactamente, por lo tanto no se sentía en peligro por sus intenciones.

No era tan mala, un poco brusca, y sus labios se movían contra los de él de forma un poco exagerada, como si quisiera literalmente devorarle la boca. Pero a pesar de toda su torpeza, no era algo que un decía que estaba _mal. _Pero podía hacerlo mejor...

Se separó un poco y le señalo a Ymir.

-Afloja un poco la boca, y se un poco más suave con tu lengua.-le señaló Eren a Ymir, sin haberse alejado demasiado y mirándola a los ojos. Enseguida capto el concejo, y al acercarse nuevamente ambos para besarse, esta vez, dejo sus labios relajados, dejando que se muevan flexibles y suaves contra la boca del castaño, e introdujo su lengua de forma sutil, envolviendo sensualmente a la de Eren, para luego separarse unos segundos.

-¿Así?- le preguntó seria.

-Si, mucho mejor.- contestó Eren con seriedad. Entonces Ymir volvió a intentarlo, esta vez tratando de concentrarse en mover su boca de forma lenta, sorprendiéndose de cómo Eren la estaba ayudando a guiarle, y le enseñaba mediante mudas indicaciones a amoldar ambos labios.

Para su sorpresa, ahora que se lo tomaba con calma, su amigo no era ningún mal besador, si bien ella tampoco sentía nada, debía reconocer que el movimiento de sus labios juntos le estaba pareciendo algo más agradable.

-Intenta esto…-le dio esta vez, cuando se separaron.-Busca lugares específicos para estimular, respira por la nariz, y acompaña los movimientos con tu cabeza y tu cuello, se te hará más fácil.-Le dijo Eren, permitiendo ser besado una vez más. Ymir simplemente asintió muda, y rápidamente se prestó a la labor, retomando nuevamente el movimiento de ambos labios... La sensación se volvía adictiva, mientras imaginaba que tan bien se sentiría hacerlo con Historia.

Ymir le hizo caso, y comenzó a explorar un poco buscando un lugar de interés. Encontró carnoso el labio inferior de Eren, gustándole, y llamándole la atención, y se dedicaba a besarlo, acariciándolo con su lengua, chupándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, sintió como Eren tomo el suyo haciendo lo mismo, y lo succiono muy suavemente.

Ymir decidió imitarlo, y luego abrió delicadamente su boca, apoyando suavemente sus labios en los de Eren, y delineando todo su contorno con su lengua, sintiendo su suavidad y descubriendo su agradable sabor. Luego se adentró a ella, para jugar una vez más con la lengua del castaño.

Este la movía de forma suave, entrando y saliendo de la boca de Ymir como si se tratara de una tímida serpiente, dejando lamidas y recorriendo suavemente la cavidad ajena. Ymir lo imitó, y fue siguiendo paulatinamente a cómo Eren aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos, profundizando el beso…

Sin poder evitarlo, y consiguiendo seguirle el ritmo, se emociono y tomo el rostro y la nuca de Eren con sus manos, mientras este, la tomaba de su cabello y parte de su espalda con fuerza, ambos fundiéndose en ese beso, y permitiéndose solo por unos breves momentos disfrutar de la sensación. Un beso seguía siendo un beso, no significaba nada entre ellos, ni siquiera los excitaba o hacía sentir calor, pero se sentía agradable de una forma distinta, llamándoles la atención.

Por fin se separaron y algo agitados intentaban recuperar el aliento. Ymir decidió que ya con eso estaba más que bien, y por fin salió de encima de Eren, liberándolo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Eren se incorporó y se sentó al lado de ella cruzando sus piernas como un indio, mientras también respiraba pesado y de forma sonora.

-Ya, no estuvo mal, gracias.- le dijo seca Ymir con una sonrisa burlona... de alguna forma, no se sentía para nada incomoda.

-De nada, pero no viene con un "cuando quieras", si?- Le dijo a chiste, el tampoco sentía incomodidad por haberse besado con su amiga. Ymir se rió un poco y le miro divertida. Ambos entendían por qué, muy al contrario de lo normal, se sentían aún más cómodos incluso después de eso. Por qué estaban iguales y sentían lo mismo, ambos eran homosexuales, tenían alguien que ya les gustaba, y ese beso había generado con ellos mismos otra seguridad.

-Tranquilo, acabo de comprobar que soy más homosexual que un pony… Se me hizo desagradable no sentir otro par de tetas contra las mías.-le dijo Ymir, arrugando su nariz, para luego reírse divertida.- Pero gracias igual.-le dijo con burla impregnada en la voz.

-Y a mi entonces, loca? Se me hizo traumático sentirlas… Que desagradable.-le dijo Eren arrugando la nariz también a modo de chiste, mientras se tocaba el pecho con dramatismo.

-Ah, se sienten?- Dijo Ymir riéndose mirando sus pechos mientras los tapaba con sus manos- Y yo que pensaba que estaba plana como la pared...- dijo, haciendo que Eren se ría.

-Si, si, no te tires tan abajo, Historia sabrá decírtelo.- Le dijo Eren mientras le golpeaba el brazo de forma juguetona y se agarraba un sánguche. Ymir se rió de forma queda y tomó otro.

-Eren… Crees que me corresponderá?-Le dijo Ymir pensativa.

-¿Piensas decírselo finalmente?- le preguntó interesado.

-Si… Quiero hacerlo esta noche.- le dijo Ymir seria mirando hacia el suelo mientras lo masticaba.

Eren conocía la respuesta, debido a que ya había hablado con Historia, y sabía que la rubia correspondía a Ymir, ella misma se lo dijo. Aún así decidió callarse la boca y hacerse el que no sabía.

-Yo pienso que está bien que te arriesgues, de hecho ya era hora de que lo hagas… Tengo el presentimiento de que lo vas a lograr.-Le dijo Eren serio, mirando hacia el cielo. Ymir agradeció la esperanza que le estaba dando, y se sintió más valiente y segura, sin saber que Eren en realidad se lo estaba confirmando.-Por cierto, Ymir...-le llamo Eren, percatándose de algo- ni una palabra a nadie, te traerá problemas.-le dijo Eren advirtiéndoselo con seriedad.

-Qué, y a ti no?- le dijo con un poco de desdén y burla, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía Eren, por supuesto.

-No realmente, lo dudo.-le dijo Eren mientras se encogía de hombros.- lo peor que a mi podría pasarme sería...-dijo quedándose pensativo- ¿Los celos de mi hermana?- preguntó al aire con algo de duda.

-Eren, estás seguro que no te olvidas de alguien?-le dijo Ymir escéptica. Eren le miró como si no entendiera...-Tsk, del sargento, idiota.-le dijo molesta, señalandole lo obvio.

-¿El sargento?¿Por qué?-le dijo Eren sorprendido e inocente.-Por lo que sé, podría ser capaz de festejarmelo en la cara, hacerme unos cuantos chistes de como por fin me hago hombrecito, y puede que hasta te quiera ceder la batuta para que te hagas cargo de mi tema sexual.-le dijo con indiferencia.

-...-Ymir le miro escéptica y con seriedad nuevamente,mostrándole abiertamente que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Oi, es cierto que nos tenemos mucha confianza, y que nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos, pero yo no mezclo las cosas.- le dijo Eren a la defensiva- Al fin y al cabo, la mayor parte del tiempo que compartimos sigue siendo obligado, las cosas que estamos haciendo no es más que porque se las encargaron, si no, nunca me hubiera puesto la mano encima, y no por eso, y porque nos llevemos bien significa que voy a llegar a esperar de él que me cele. Solo sería confundir las cosas, y hacerme daño innecesariamente, no pienso esperar de él más allá de lo que deba esperar... Osea, nada.- le dijo Eren exponiendo su punto de vista muy seguro, y escondiendo su dolor bajo una fachada de molestia.

-Ah... No está mal lo que dices, supongo, pero no significa que tengas razón... Eren, abre un poco esa cabeza, me lo vas a agradecer.-le dijo Ymir en modo de advertencia.

-Ya esta bien, Ymir, intentaré hacerlo...-le dijo Eren no muy convencido ni muy dispuesto.- Ahora volviendo a tu tema, evítale dolores innecesarios a Historia. No creas que no me pesa la consciencia, si?.-le dijo Eren a Ymir, dándole también su respectivo sermón.

-A mi también me pesa Eren... Pero, el sentimiento de que ahora me siento más segura me pesa más-le dijo seria, mostrándole que no se arrepentía. Eren mucho menos, pero tenía que ver con el vencimiento repentino de uno de sus demonios internos: Soportar la cercanía de una mujer. De alguna extraña forma, el sentimiento de mutuo agradecimiento pesaba más.-Gracias…De nuevo.-Le dijo con un tono de voz brusco, pero sincera. Entonces lanzó un suspiro y dejo que su típica sonrisa pícara reapareciera en su cara.-¿Tiramos unas cartas?-le preguntó divertida.

-Obviamente, te voy a hacer pedazos.- le dijo Eren juguetón, mientras se enderezaba frente a ella para jugar.

-¿Apostamos?-Le dijo Ymir mientras mezclaba el mazo.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-Le dijo Eren, dispuesto.

-Servidumbre por un mes.-Le dijo mirándolo con su típica cara picaresca.

\- De acuerdo, yo quiero que hagas la mitad de mis tareas por dos semanas, hecho?.-le dijo Eren a ella. Sabía que cumpliendo la mitad de las cosas que el sargento le obligaba a hacer, había cubierto la apuesta más que suficiente. De hecho, en comparación, sintió que estaba abusando de la pobre,que no sabe lo que realmente es hacer LA MITAD de las cosas que él tenía que hacer, pero bueno, ese beso se lo tenía que cobrar.

-Hecho.- le dijo ella comenzando a repartir.

A todo esto, el mayor estaba atónito. Le hervía la sangre, estaba muerto de celos. Tenía clavada en la mente aún la imagen de Eren besando a esa chica, y si bien sabe que lo hizo por caridad, las ganas de derramar sangre no disminuían...

Además...

Apenas y podía asimilar lo que vio, de hecho, si se lo contarán el no se lo cree...

No quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que Eren había permitido esa cercanía por parte de alguien más, que ya no sea exclusivo de él... No eran nada, pero se sintió cómo si realmente le hubiera sido infiel. Aunque no difería de eso, ya que el había confiado ciegamente en que Eren era suyo al cien por ciento, había tomado las mismas palabras y acciones del castaño, cómo si este hubiera decidido el mismo a encadenarse única y exclusivamente a él.

Sentía que Eren era suyo a pesar de nunca haberlo reclamado, había tomado la confesión y las palabras de el menor cómo un juramento de eterna fidelidad y compañía hacia él, llegó a pensar en él como un objeto que no le podría ser arrebatado por nadie, pensaba en él cómo aquella única cosa que no podría ser arrebatada por nadie... Pero esa no era la realidad.

Eren no era suyo. Este, por más que lo ame, aún tenía derecho a hacer con su vida lo que quería, y le dolía saber que Eren no se sentía su pertenencia. Pero eso era su culpa... Era lo que le había demostrado, y jamás hizo nada por hacerle saber minimamente a su mocoso, que a pesar de todas sus dudas, lo aceptaba cómo algo _suyo. _Le hizo darse cuenta que trataba con mucho desprecio a Eren, era normal que este pensara que iba a importarle un cuerno lo que hacía y lo que dejara de hacer, siempre y en cuanto no lo afecte.

Fulminaba con la mirada a la pecosa esa que se había atrevido a tocar a SU Eren de esa forma, bajo un pretexto de cuarta. Un repentino odio hacia ella, causado por el dolor de sentirse traicionado, y por el dolor que le generaba saber que había llegado a ser así de ciego cómo para sentirse traicionado cuando NO lo debía, nació con fulgor. La quería descuartizar, y encima, cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, cómo si no se acabaran de comer la boca, ahí estaban, los dos,jugando a las cartas, apostando idioteces, cómo quien no quiere la cosa, cómo si no hubieran hecho nada.

Decidió que no quería esconderse por más tiempo, aparte alguien tenía que darle una lección a esos mocosos, a ver si aprendían que apostar estaba mal... Aparte ya _**bastante intimidad **_habían tenido esos dos por un día, y por todos los que quedan, para su gusto. No lo toleraba más. No toleraba más seguir viendo a Eren en compañía de ella por mucho más tiempo.

Necesitaba llevárselo. Necesitaba monopolizarlo, ahora, YA, con urgencia, por lo que queda del día, y por varios más... Pero estaba demasiado furioso y dudaba de lo que iba a hacer una vez este con Eren a solas, a penas y veía con su enojo, pero aún así decidió llevárselo igual, a sabiendas de que en el estado iracundo en el que estaba podría llegar a lastimarlo... Pero más pasaba el tiempo, más crecía su enojo, y menos le importaba eso.

-Oi, mocosos inútiles!-les llamó Rivaille acercándose desde los arboles, llamándoles la atención. De hecho, solo la de Ymir, ya que Eren prácticamente brincó en su lugar.-Tsk, es que sus mamis no les enseñaron que apostar está mal?- preguntó con una voz monótona y seria.

-¿¡S-Sargento!?- articuló sorprendido el castaño... Su mente era un caos en ese momento... _No puede ser, me habrá visto?, Claro que si me ha visto, que idiota, o quizá haya tenido un poco de suerte...No! Qué digo! Ay, que vergüenza, no, no, de todas las personas... Me va a mirar raro y seguro no va a parar de joderme con esto...-_ ¿H-Hace cuanto que estaba ahí?- preguntó de todas formas.

-Todo el tiempo... Recuerda que aún debo vigilarte, mocoso estúpido.- le dijo Rivaille seco y sombrío. Eren trago duro, e Ymir no hizo absolutamente nada, solo se quedo mirando a la expectativa, analizando a su superior... No era estúpida, se le notaba a la legua que estaba celoso, ella ya sabía como el sargento suele tratar a Eren, y de esta forma **no era. **

-A-Ah... C-Cierto.- dijo Eren sin más algo nervioso... _Carajos, por qué estoy así? No es cómo si fuera a decirme o hacerme algo, aparte, no es como si le hubiese sido infiel, digo, no somos nada, en todo caso me estaría traicionando a m- Mierda! En que estoy pensando siquiera!? Agh! Ay, puta, por qué carajos entonces ahora tengo miedo y culpa? No entiendo al sargento, no lo entiendo!-_

_-_Cómo sea, mocoso, tú vienes con migo... **Ya.**\- Le dijo con voz amenazante. Eren no pudo más que encojerce y resignarse, se levanto con piernas temblorosas mientras Ymir le miraba divertida y con picardía, dispuesta a meterlo en un aprieto un poquitito más grave con Rivaille. No era por nada, pero quien sabe, por ahí con esa sobre dosis de celos para su superior le hiciera resignarse a que estaba más que loco por Eren, y se lo diga de una puta vez... Estaba cansada de ver cómo su amigo sufría innecesariamente por eso... _Muy bien Ymir, tienes 10 segundos para hacer brillar toda tu hijaputez._

-Ah...-suspiro fingiendo estar "resignada".-Supongo que no se puede evitar... Gracias por la clase Eren, la **_disfrute_ **mucho... Para la próxima hagamoslo en mi cuarto, prefiero la privacidad.- Le dijo como si del clima se tratara, Eren le miro confundido y asustado, sabía que estaba jugando con él.- No me mires así, una sola no alcanza, prometiste que nos ayudaríamos en **todo- **le dijo ya con un aire más pícaro, poniendo énfasis en lo último.

-A-A e-este yo...- _Maldita, me lo esta haciendo apropósito...! _Eren estaba más que nervioso, ni siquiera sabía por qué, y se había puesto rojo, Rivaille solo se había ofuscado más ante la idea, por lo tanto antes de dejar a Eren a formular una respuesta decente, lo tomo violentamente del brazo, llevándoselo a las rastras, mientras la pecosa se reía de ellos detrás.

.

.

.

Eren trataba de mantener el equilibrio haciendo eses con sus piernas, pero apenas y podía entender por lo que estaba pasando.

El mayor, sin decir una palabra, pero fulminando a todo lo que se hallaba a su paso con la mirada, lo llevó hasta su oficina.

Estando en su modo "odio al mundo entero", abrió la puerta de forma violenta y lanzó a Eren dentro de la habitación, el cual calló unos metros delante de él de brazos y codos, quedando en una sexy posición sobre un costado de su cadera y una hermosa vista de su trasero,y Rivaille cerró la puerta de forma bastante ruda detrás de él.

Eren se incorporó lentamente, sin aún haberse podido levantar del suelo, bastante confundido por la actitud del mayor. Rivaille se dirigió a su sillón pasando de él, lo cual no hizo más que confundir al pobre Eren.

-S-Sargento...?- inquirió Eren algo confundido y temeroso.

-No te muevas, no molestes, no hables, ni siquiera respires, y hazme el puto favor de quedarte quieto ahí hasta que termine con esta puta mierda.- Dijo sombrío mientras ordenaba unos papeles, lo cuál no tardaría más de 10 minutos.

En lo que eso sucedía, Eren obedeció y se quedo sentado sobre su costado en el suelo, sin hacer ademan de moverse o abrir sus labios para soltar el más mínimo suspiro.

Cuando terminó, Rivaille le miró, llamando la atención de Eren, quien nunca había dejado de mirarlo, y por fin decidió empezar con sus cuestionamientos. La rabia aún lo cegaba, y la escena de Eren besándose con otra se repetía una y otra vez detrás de su retina, aumentando cada vez más su malestar y sus celos... Lo odiaba, odiaba saber que no lo monopolizaba.

-Eren, define tu maldita sexualidad.- le dijo Rivaille de forma ruda. Se le notaba a la legua que estaba más que molesto y Eren no entendía ni por qué... No tenía sentido que le moleste algo de lo que haya hecho, nada le perjudicaba... Entonces, por qué?

-Eh?.-le dijo confundido, por un segundo había quedado en blanco.

-Que definas tu maldita sexualidad, carajo...-se repitió el mismo, de forma más amenazante, casi gruñéndole...- Ya que pareces tener a una amiga _**tan** **amable**_ capaz de ayudarte _**en lo que sea,**_**puede que ya pueda sacarme de encima mi tarea de** _**ayudarte**_,**no?**_**-**_le dijo Rivaille más que molesto, tanto que ni se fijaba en lo que decía.- Así que hazme el favor y dime, **eres gay, bi o hetero mierda?**\- le cuestionó molesto.

-S-Sargento...-susurró Eren adormecido y anonadado por el golpe de sus palabras... No creía lo que escuchaba.

-Tsk, **repugnante**... Pensar que me resigné a tocarte y pude haberte dejado tranquilamente en manos de otra...-se furia aumentaba a medida que avanzaba con sus palabras.-Tuve que hasta soportar ver cómo un jodido mocoso se masturba y pude habérmelo ahorrado.- Dijo con un tono de voz cruel, perdido en su enojo.-**Me haces preguntarme para que mierda me molesto en hacer siquiera todo lo que hago, me eres un jodido problema todo el tiempo, y te soporto más de lo necesario... No sé cómo haces para siempre estar jodiéndome la vida, cuando podría estar tranquilo, mierda... ¡Me estorbas y ni siquiera te das cuenta...! Aunque sea podrías hacerme el mínimo intento de ahorrarme algo, no? Hasta he soportado compartirte MI cama- **Rivaille estaba más que cegado por la furia que le carcomía.-

Eren se halló a si mismo al borde del llanto, aún así en estado de shock.

No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba... Todo este tiempo...

**Todo este tiempo no había hecho más que molestar al mayor...**

**Todo este tiempo** **había sido más que una carga... **

No había sido más que un estorbo para la persona que amaba.

Se procuró intentar ayudarlo... hasta creyó que tenían algo parecido a una amistad, que había confianza, pero todo no había sido más que un producto de su imaginación...

_El me odia... _

_Todo fue... una mentira._

_El... **me**__** odia. **_

Sentía a sus ojos arder, con suerte capaz de contener que se junte la más mínima gota, y su pecho punzaba con fuerza, revolviéndole el estomago y dejándolo con una gran sensación de malestar. El frío doloroso le llegaba hasta las palmas de las manos, sintiendo cómo en estas se le clavaban mil agujas, mientras sentía cómo el palpitar de su corazón golpeaba a su pecho de forma agonizante...

-S-Soy gay...-respondió finalmente, con la voz algo quebrada.- P-Pero de todas formas... n-no necesariamente tiene por qué seguir ayudándome... Yo... no... No sé ni cómo disculparme por todos los problemas y mierdas que le he causado... _**J-Juro que no sabía que me detestaba tanto**_...N-No...No me había dado cuenta...- a pesar de que su rostro se hallaba coloreado por la vergüenza, ahora enrojecía más por la humillación, y su mirada se ensombreció, dejando ver todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo-Y si hubiese sabido que le era todo tan obligado...**_Hubiera preferido que nunca haya tenido que ni siquiera ponerme la mano encima._\- **Se disculpó Eren dejando a Rivaille sorprendido, haciendo que este se de cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

Eren había comenzado a entrar en su tortuoso círculo de pensamientos autodestructivos...

Se repetía una y otra vez las palabras punzantes que le había dicho el mayor, cada una de ellas clavadas como un puñal en su pecho.

Sintió cómo todos sus recuerdos de los buenos momentos que compartieron se veía rotos y ennegrecídos, cristales quebrandoce en mil pedazos, flajelándolo cada uno de ellos, heciendo nuevas heridas, abriendo auqellas que cicatrizaban...

De repente todos ellos no eran más que una ilusión... Cada instante, cada recuerdo, cada momento compartido...

Todo lo que habían pasado juntos... Todo lo que habían hecho no fue más que una falsa felicidad que piadosamente le había entregado el pelinegro, utilizando toda su tolerancia para aguantárselo a él.

_**Todo fue por lástima...** _

Él no había sido más que una molestia... La mayor causa de la infelicidad de su sargento había sido él... Se sintió más estúpido e inútil que nunca... Se sintió un egoísta, se sentía sucio, y sentía que no merecía ya ni cinco segundos más de la compañía de su amado... El no merecía nada de esa felicidad, no merecía nada de la felicidad que estuvo sintiendo... Todo fue a costa de la persona a la cual juró apoyar.

-Y-Yo... L-Lamento mucho todo, realmente, no puedo ni imaginar lo desagradable que habrá sido para usted... A-Asqueroso debe quedar corto...-Finalmente, un sollozo agónico no pudo ser apresado en su garganta, y dio paso a la primeras lagrima traicioneras para caer.- L-Lo siento m-mucho, en serio, perdóneme...yo le dije... yo le dije que iba a repugnarle, que no debía tomarse la molestia, y-yo se lo dije! Yo le dije que iba a resultarle asqueroso, que no valía ni la pena! Y-Yo...Y-Yo... _yo se lo dije..._\- dijo finalmente con dolor impregnado en la voz.

Las lagrimas cayeron raudas, amargas, dolorosas, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con sus temblorosas piernas, reuyéndo la mirada del azabache, se sentía incapaz de enfrentarla... Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarle por mucho tiempo.

-D-Desee... Yo desee que u-usted también ha-haya podido disfru-frutarlo un poco, m-mínimo q-que, que le ha-haya sido i-indiferente...Q-Quería pensar... Q-Quería p-pensar que, q-que ésto era por su apoyo... q-quería que fu-fuera por su apoyo... q-quería pensar que u-usted realmente me quería aunque sea un poco... _**Y-Yo n-no... Y-Yo no quería su lástima...-**_Dijo Eren entrecortadamente, sus fuertes sollozos no le permitían hablar bien- Mucho menos quería ser una molestia, nunca quise serlo! N-No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes... S-Soy un idiota, nunca he sido más que un estorbo para tí, siempre agobiándote... Nunca he sido más que un problema para usted, y aún así nunca me quite!... Soy un inútil, no sirvo ni para correrme, siempre hago todo mal! Todo mal!...- dijo Eren secando de forma desénfrenada las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, intentando tranquilizarse...-_ T-Todo mal_... -

No soportaba tenerlo cerca sabiendo todas las cosas repugnantes que tuvo que hacer el pelinegro por él para ayudarle, no soportaba la idea de que la persona que tanto amaba... que tanto adoraba... le haya estado tomando poco a poco, haciéndolo suyo, **solo porque le tenía lástima... **

Que le haya brindado toda esa felicidad, solo porque era tan patético que hasta a su sargento le daba pena...

-L-Lo siento... Yo... No volveré a molestarlo. R-Realmente me arrepiento por todo lo que le he hecho...- le dijo mientras se marchaba, sin poder salir del círculo depresivo de pensamientos al que se había sumergido, con respecto a todo lo que había tenido que hacer Rivaille obligadamente por él.

Se había tenido que hasta tomar la molestia de fingir y de mentirle, solo para que él pueda ser un poco más feliz, y no sea un soldado tan inútil. Se había tenido que esforzar hasta para poder mantener en pie todas sus dulces mentiras...

El dolor y la humillación que sentía le eran indescriptibles, sabiendo que él había intentado lo mejor que pudo por complacerle, por acompañarlo y por demostrarle su confianza, sabiendo que delante de él se había desinhibido, se había desnudado, se había mostrado sin guardarse nada...

**Y el mayor no había hecho más que sentir repugnancia.**

Rivaille salió de su estupor cuando vio a Eren dándole la espalda, tratando de marcharse...

No podía creer que se había atrevido a lacerarle semejante agujero a tan inocente criatura... De todas las personas, el sufrimiento que padecía Eren era quien menos se lo merecía, y el no hacía más que aumentar las heridas con las que cargaba ese chico.

Se sintió horrible... Siempre que lo lastimaba se sentía horrible, lastimar a Eren se sentía tan mal como torturar a un pobre e inocente animal.

Se sentía desesperado, no soportaba ver cómo el menor se marchaba, Eren no podía, no podía estar dándole la espalda.

En su desesperación, fue rápidamente tras él.

Lo atrapó violentamente de su muñeca, no pensaba dejarlo ir,** no así. **

No le importaba si ahora Eren no soportaba ni mirarle, y estaba bien que lo haga, pero no pensaba dejarlo marcharse así, no dejaría que se aparte de su lado, Eren no podía cruzar esa puerta... Salir por esa puerta iba a tener un significado mucho más metamórfico... Salir por esa puerta iba a significar también salir completamente de su vida.

En él, la idea de ya no poder volver a recibir la calidez de los ojos de Eren, lo estremecía...

Que ya no se busquen, que ya no lo acompañe... Que tema de él hasta por solo abrir la boca...

No volver a sentir la calidez de su peso al lado de él, en su cama...

No más risas, no más bromas, no más mocoso torpe que le alegraba el día...**_ No más nada_**.

Su vida sin su Eren... podía verla oscurecerse en una escalofriante monotonía que no haría más que traerle deseos de rajarse la cien de un tiro.

No quería... Juraba que intentaría **controlar su ira, **que no volvería ni a gritarle, juraba que hasta se incaría de rodillas por alguien que pueda acallar sus demonios internos, pero que no se vaya...

Que Eren no se vaya...

_Si te vas a ir... No te lleves toda la luz contigo, maldito mocoso!_

Eren forcejeaba, pero Rivaille, inmutable, lo reducía y frustraba todos sus desesperados intentos por salir de ahí. Forzó un abrazo, lo forzó a apegarse a su cuerpo, obteniendo golpes y codasos limpios de Eren tratando de zafarse, pero decidiendo soportarlos, hasta que Eren se rindió y comenzó a desplomarse lentamente hasta el piso. Rivaille lo sostuvo fuertemente todo el tiempo para que no cayera.

Una vez calmado su forcejeo, Rivaille lo atrajo nuevamente, acunándolo en su pecho. La imagen era lamentable, el castaño se encogía sobre si mismo, se retorcía adolorido, y temblaba del miedo, acurrucándose reciamente contra el pecho de su agresor cómo su única pared de apoyo, mientras seguía llorando a mares. Era comparable a la escena de un niño que llora en los brazos de su padre luego de haber sido agredido por este y siendo encima su único consuelo. La misma esencia de irónico dolor y el colmo del cariño.

Sus manos agarraban temblorosas su camisa, rogando con el gesto que no se vaya, que no lo deje... Pero la agonía de su llanto le suplicaba por que lo deje ir, que lo deje de lastimar...

Representaba perfectamente el punto muerto en el que se hallaba la presencia de Rivaille en la vida del castaño...

Su presencia le lastimaba, pero su ausencia lo hería con más profundidad...

No podía tenerlo cerca, no podía tenerlo lejos, sin que lo destruya.

Por eso odiaba el amor... El amor era equivalente al suicidio, el amor no es más que la locura ezquisofrénica de pedirle a su predicado que lentamente te asesine de la forma más retorcida...

Amar a alguien es otorgarle a esa persona las armas para destruirte... Es permitirle hacerte agonizar en carne viva el infierno que te espera después de la muerte.

Rivaille peinaba dulcemente la cabellera color caoba de Eren... Apretaba suavemente su espalda, mientras le dedicaba una dulce y relajante caricia con su pulgar.

Eren sentía todo esto confortante y doloroso al mismo tiempo...

_¿Por qué...? _

_¿Por qué la única forma de que sienta tus brazos es cuando estoy sufriendo?... No es justo..._

_¿Por qué la única forma de que sienta tu calor es luego de que tú me hayas lastimado?..._

_No entiendo... No entiendo por qué no me dejas irme... Me hace pensar que realmente disfrutaras viéndome llorar... no quiero pensar que mis lagrimas te producen alegría... me siento capaz de lastimarme a mi mismo con tal de hacerte feliz, si es aunque sea lo único que puedo hacer bien para lograrlo..._

_No...Eso no esta bien..._

_¿Pero cuándo...?_

_¿Cuándo vas a entender que eres lo único que me hace sentir vivo? ¿Cuándo... Cuándo vas a comprender... lo que eres capaz de hacerme...? _

_-_S-Sí... S-Si supieras...- susurró Eren entre sus sollozos... _lo mucho que te amo..._ completó para sus adentros.

Rivaille bajo la mirada adolorido y culpable, apretando aún más el agarre de Eren contra sí... Eso era lo peor de todo... _El lo sabía. _

El sabía todo, sabía incluso lo que estuvo pensando Eren, también se había percatado de que su sola existencia le traía más que sufrimiento al menor...

Eso era realmente lo peor, porque aún así las cosas las hacía...

El sabía lo mucho que era amado, lo que podía hacer con Eren, y que el equilibrio y la vida de este estaba entre sus manos, y aún así lo lastimaba, lo hería sin piedad...

Se le fue confiado un pequeño ángel al cuál en vez de protegerlo parecía que solo lo quería desplumar.

\- Eren...Tsk, soy un estúpido... Olvida eso... nunca hagas caso de las cosas que te diga enojado,no las pienso...- le dijo el mayor con su típica voz grave, pero a su vez, con mucha suavidad, mientras mantenía los suaves mimos en los cabellos de Eren.-No pienso nada de lo que he dicho... Por favor no lo creas...-le susurró gravemente y con su voz cargada de arrepentimiento, tragándose todo su orgullo... En estos momentos no le valía de nada.

-No...- le dijo Eren entre sus lagrimas, con algo de dificultad.

-¿Eren...?- inquirió el mayor con algo de confusión.

-A u-usted... A usted le gusta esto.- le recriminó Eren, sin un ápice de fuerza en su voz o en su reproche.

-¿El... qué?-le dijo Rivaille sin entender.

-Le encanta verme llorar... Le encanta ver cómo es capaz de dejarme en este estado sin haberme puesto un dedo encima.- dijo Eren, sin fuerzas, sin emoción, sin queja, sólo con su voz quebrada afirmando una realidad, mientras hundía más su frente en el pecho del mayor.- No me importa, ni me molesta, pero aunque sea simplemente admítalo y no trate de sonar arrepentido cuando no lo está.-dijo Eren dejándose hacer completamente por el mayor, sin una gota de voluntad para pelear por su situación.- P-Prefiero eso a que me esté mintiendo...-

Rivaille abrió los ojos de forma casi desmesurada al oírlo... Si bien es cierto que lo que dice no deja de ser intencional, él no disfrutaba lastimándolo...

Sus reacciones y palabras eran algo que simplemente no podía controlar, nunca pudo, estando enojado simplemente encontraba donde le dolía más a su víctima y las palabras salían solas, atacando sin piedad... Nunca se había molestado ni por intentar contenerlo, lo tomo cómo una parte más de si, aprendió a convivir con _ataques de ira... _

Pero era la primera vez que encontraba algo que le molestara de él mismo... Era la primera vez que había momentos en los que rogaba por ser capaz de cortarse la lengua, o que venga alguien y lo haga por él.

Pero entendía perfectamente por qué Eren lo veía así, por qué pensaba en esa forma de él... Él mismo se lo había ganado a pulso...

Y más le dolía ver a Eren entre sus brazos cómo si no fuera más que un muñeco sin vida.

_No puede evitarse... Si soy un monstruo contigo cada vez que tengo la oportunidad... _

-...- tomó un poco de aire, juntando valor.- Que yo te diga que tienes la puta razón también sería mentirte, mocoso...-dijo por fín.- Tsk, pero tu también tienes parte de la culpa.- le dijo Rivaille en su tono molesto y frío, ganándole su orgullo por unos segundos.- Parece ser que tu tampoco eres capaz de comprender la cantidad de cosas que haces que me molestan, y siempre encuentras el modo de hacerme enojar.-le reprochó, en su intento de disculpa.- Pero eso no me da el derecho a tratarte de la forma en que lo hago solo por que hayas hecho algo que no me gusta...- soltó por fin, repateando a su estúpido orgullo que casi hace que la cague.-Yo... Lo lamento... por todo.- Dijo al final, haciendo que ambos corazones se agiten y aleteen con dolor y alivio, uno con nerviosismo, el otro ahora vacilando en su confusión.

-¿P-Pero qué hice esta vez...?-le preguntó Eren con voz quebrada y confundida, no pudiendo creer que estaba escuchando esas palabras por parte del mayor... No pudiendo creer que escuchaba esas palabras _**dirigidas hacia él **_por parte del mayor.

Rivaille decidió resignarse y decirle toda la verdad... No quería estar a punto de perderlo de nuevo.

-Tsk, dejaste que alguien que no fuera yo te tocara, mocoso inepto...-le dijo con un tono de voz monótono y serio, mientras se separaban para mirarlo de frente. Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Por qué me miras así, estúpido? En estos momentos YO soy quien puede hacer esas cosas contigo, YO soy el único que puede tocarte, y mientras estemos haciendo esto juntos eres MIO y YO decido si te comparto o NO... ¿Realmente creíste que me daría igual? Cómo si fuera a dejar que los fluidos de algún jodido fulano, los cuáles no quiero, lleguen a tener contacto conmigo o con MIS cosas.- terminó de recliminarle, sintiendo cómo se saco un peso de encima al decirlo.- Y no te atrevas a intentar irte, no recuerdo haberte ordenado eso, mocoso.

Eren no pudo más que mirarlo anonadado, mientras un poco de color subía a sus mejillas... Ahora... Se sentía _feliz._

En solo un segundo, el sargento ya lo había hecho sentir nuevamente feliz.

Por primera vez, por más que extraño que fuera en esta situación, sintió esa sensación de pertenencia... Sintió la felicidad de ser atesorado por alguien. De alguna forma, a pesar que aún le dolía, fue capaz de olvidar toda esa vorágine de pensamientos tortuosos, y decidió que nada ganaba desconfiando de Rivaille...

No tenía palabras, y sentía que sobraban. Tampoco quería echar a perder la delicada situación... Una palabra de él podría arruinar el momento, hacer percibir todo como un mal entendido... El sargento se lo había dicho bien claro: "_mientras_ estemos haciendo esto juntos".Osea, ya sabía que su felicidad tenía día de expiración, pero no le importó. No olvidaba que el pelinegro acabo de rogarle prácticamente que no se marchara.

Y por supuesto, todo eso era mejor que nada.

Era _muchísimo _mejor que nada.

...Aunque lamentó algo profundamente...

_También sintió... cómo se le clavaba una esquirla de esperanza en su corazón..._

Finalmente, luego de esos interminables segundos de silencio, donde se miraban fijamente y lo único que se escuchaba en ese cuarto era el sonido de suavev respiraciones, Eren pudo mover lentamente sus temblorosos labios, encontrando nuevamente su olvidada voz...

-E-Entiendo...-Dijo, secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta, mientras una muy pequeña y rota sonrisa asomaba en su labio inferior.

El mayor se relajó, y soltó un graaaan y pesaaado suspiro...

-Eso es bueno... No pensaba decirlo dos veces.- dijo sin más, para mirarlo ahora de forma fiera y amenazante, o sea, su mirada atigrada de siempre.- **Y no más escenas. Intenta aunque sea guardarte lágrimas por un mes, o encima tendríamos que preocuparnos de que no mueras deshidratado.**\- Dijo Rivaille, apartándose por fin completamente del castaño, dedicándole una última caricia despeinando sus castaños cabellos, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Eren se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza, y asintió, secretamente feliz mientras se incorporaba, y le seguía.

El ya había hecho en su mente de lo que había escuchado en el idioma Rivaille la perfecta traducción.

_No vuelvas a llorar...Por favor. _

_._

.

.

**Pues miren que bien, han llegado al final :D.**

**Bueno, es momento de aclarar algunas cositas de las que quizá y espero que se hayan dado cuenta... Poco a poco encontraran en el fic que la mayoría de mis personajes sufrirá de un desorden psicológico, por mínimo que este sea =3, y lentamente se develaran bien cuáles :D.**

**Entonces, señoras y señores, llegados a este punto, les presento al Rivaille que he hecho en este fic:**

_**Un Rivaille que posee problemas de control de ira :D.**_

**Cómo sabrán, las enfermedades o problemas neuro-psicológicos suelen venir de la mano... Por lo tanto, una de las tantas cosas que produce una perdida de control de ira en una persona, es el TOC. De hecho, no solo es una consecuencia, la mayoría de las veces también es un síntoma de que la persona o sufre de TOC o va en camino hacia ello.**

**Es naturalmente obvio que el sargento creado por Hajime Isayama posee lo que se llama camino al TOC, ya que aún está lejos de mostrar algún indicio de violencia extrema o esquizofrenia que indiquen que padece completamente dicha enfermedad. ¿Cómo nos daríamos cuenta de esto, o lo diferenciamos? En el Universo de SnK no existe la medicación para ese desorden, y a su edad, Rivaille ya habría enloquecido... Por eso es que acá se está presentado cómo una enfermedad parcial, o sea, casi una simple manía, siendo la falta de control de ira el máximo desorden que posee realmente.**

**Ese es el motivo del reaccionar tan extremo con el que lo he presentado a lo largo del fic. Obviamente el detonante del por qué sufre control de ira, o a partir de dónde se empezó a formar, no es más que todo un conjunto de causalidades, las cuáles me parece obvias como para nombrarlas, y por esto hago hincapié en su ira y no en su manía.**

**Al menos, me estoy valiendo de esas partes de él para tratar de mantener mi Rivaille con OoC lo más cercano al Canon que pueda...**

**De ahí a que me haya salido, hay un salto muy grande xD. Espero haberlo logrado, porque esto es lo que estoy tratando de transmitir con respecto a este personaje, y es desde ese lugar donde lo manejo. Espero que les aclare muchas dudas que hayan llegado a tener con respecto a él en algún momento, y lo aclaro, porque a partir de este punto, es muy importante que lo tengan presente :D.**

**Bueno, ahora si, déjenme decir que me sorprendió ver que hasta se leen lo que les contesto xD... Chusmas!**

**Nah, mentira, pero si, si me valgo de todo lo que he dicho para manejar al personaje de Eren y su sexualidad, el cual por cierto, si se preguntan por qué llora tanto, es porque en estos momentos Eren se encuentra en la inestable etapa de la asimilación, y es una etapa que hay que llevarla con mucho cuidado. El motivo de eso es porque en ella se abren dos caminos: La sanación/aceptación, o la dirección hacia una nueva enfermedad. Usualmente, hacia la depresión, pero dependiendo el desorden, puede desembocar a otra.**

**En estos momentos, Eren recién ha salido de la etapa de la negación, para lo cual tardó 13 años, y recién ahora ha entrado a la etapa de la asimilación, razón por la cuál está tan inestable, y obviamente al borde de la cornisa entre llegar a la aceptación o caer en la depresión.**

**Ah, si, y quedense tranquilos, tanto Ymir cómo Eren son más homosexuales que un unicornio =3.**

**Ahorita sí, siento que no he dejado pendientes, y no pienso dedicarle un cap a todas mis explicaciones ?). No da xD.**

**.**

**Por lo tanto, llego el momento de contestar los sensualones reviews :D:**

.

.

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki:** Oh si nena, y aquí te traigo otra sexy actualización para que empieces a gritar como la (mi xD) amorosa fangirl que eres ?).

Para serte sincera, no tienes ni idea de lo que fue para mi leer tu review =3... Osea, querida, casi me orgasmeo! (xDDD). Je,je,je. Oh, pero en serio, leer que me has dicho que te la pasas pegada a mi account-site para ver si actualice no hizo más que hacerme morir del amor. Es que, creo que es una de las cosas mas lindas que le podes decir a una fictioner =3. Por lo tanto, créeme cuando te digo que me hizo re feliz saberlo.

Bueno, se que suena cruel, pero saber que te he dejado al borde del llanto me pone contenta xD! No por el hecho de que llores, si no por qué eso significa que logre el efecto que quería con ese final, soy el tipo de persona a la cual le cuesta mucho expresarse, incluso con papel en mano que es donde me siento más segura... Y bueno, todas mis inseguridades me hacen tardar más de la cuenta ya que lo corrijo una y mil veces hasta poder lograr transmitir o estar segura de que logre transmitir algo... Es mi lucha de cada capítulo.

Naturalmente, las personas que sufren de abusos no solo tienden a pensar que son culpables de todo, inclusive hasta de haber sido abusados, si no que la humillación es tal, que sus morales son destruidas por completo... Y lo más difícil de tratar con esta gente, es que debes ayudarlos y enseñarles a recoger todas y cada uno de esas esquirlas en las que se ha transformado su Yo. Por eso, no vayan a esperar de Eren una superación rápida, porque es humanamente imposible.

Y si, todos queremos a alguien que nos preste su apoyo incondicional, más aún si estamos hablando del gran platónico de media población femenina, osea, el sargento Rivaille xD. A mi también me haría feliz :D, después de que me hayan operado de urgencia tratando de reparar mis ovarios, claro.

Por cierto, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGO A UNA MAMI SEGUIDORA :D! Me alegra mucho saber que he sido hasta de gusto para un adulto, me sube muchísimo la moral, y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo T.T

Bueno ahorita si querida, muchisimas gracias por tu Revirew :D, nos leemos y cuídate mucho. Ojala y hayas disfrutado del capítulo de esta vuelta, estoy de los nervios por ver que es lo que pasará con él :(. Te mando muchos cariños dulce, Bye~^^.

.

**Valepaz 1992:** Oh que felicidad saber que te haya gustado, ya sabes, tuve muchas dudas xD. Lamentablemente falta para el lemmon, pero eu, ya las he compensado con un especial One-Shot de porno entre estos dos xD! Porque falta, falta querida, falta, para que llegue el lemmon aca xD. Bueno, aca está lo que querías, el otro capítulo, no xD? Jeje, solamente espero que te haya gustado, si bien no es lo que se esperaba (seguramente), traté de hacer lo mejor posible con este cap... Que contará de dos partes xD. Y porfa, no odies a nadie xD. Bueno, te mando muchos muchos cariños querida, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review, y dejarme saber que te ha gustado mi fic T.T. Bye~^^.

.

**Anvaz:** NO NO NO! SE NOS MUERE, SE NOS MUERE! ¡AGILICEN LA TRANSFUSIÓN, CARAJO! DALE! ¡OH NO, LA ARTERIA PULMONAR SE NOS HA HECHO CONCHA T.T! NOOOOOOOOO.

Ah. Mucho dramatismo xD. Ya se, ya se, debería estar actuando con Leonardo Di Caprio y Robert de Niro ?). No, que va, debería ser su directora! (xD)

Bueno jeje, que lindo! Me alegra muchísimo saber que ha estado bien lo que he subido, ya sabes lo que hace la seguridad con una persona xD... No en serio, estoy considerando seriamente revisar si no soy autista ._.. Pero, bueno, de alguna forma, termino algo satisfecha con los resultados... Al menos, con la tranquilidad de que en su momento, no lo pude haber hecho mejor la mayoría de las veces.

Si, de hecho, pensé lo mismo. Pero aparte, también deberías pensar en la escritora, no?.No lo he hecho por que el corazón no me daba para escribirlo, lo intenté y era la idea original, pero no pude, sinceramente, no pude. Me sentí muy mal y borré todo. Después decidí que Eren lo relatara, y eso era algo que sí podía manejar. Obviamente, hay partes del relato que han quedado abiertas o inconclusas, en próximos capítulos se hablará de ello xD.

Bueno, me alegra muchísimo saber que te estoy trayendo enfermedades cardiovasculares, creo que debería poner de advertencia que para leer este fic primero deberían visitar a un médico...preferentemente a un cardiólogo ?). Pero, si solo con eso te he traído problemas coronales, no quiero ni imaginar lo que acabo de hacer contigo en este cap xD... Solo espero no haberte llevado al fallo cardiopulmonar, me sentiría muy culpable xD. Y muchas gracias por la inspireishion que me ha servido mucho en realidad =3.

Que genial! Me alegra saber que has pasado bien todas tus materias, de hecho en mi país, la nota máxima es un 10 xD. Apruebas solo por encima del 7, lo obvio xD. Pero realmente es genial saber que fui cábala y no yeta xD. Avisame la próxima así te mando ayuda :D! Y si, más vale que te pongas las pilas, o de castigo, mamá Allen no actualizará su fic... Por 3 meses. Así que ya sabes! A estudiar!

A mi me esta llendo dentro de todo bien, bueno, hasta hace poco estuve con ganas de darme la cabeza contra la pared porque no sabía que mierda estudiar primero (escuela, ingles, piano, violin, orquesta, conjunto, teoría, canto, etc, etc.) pero bueno, digamos que pude ponerme los pantalones y aprobar todo xD. De ahí también que tarde tanto en actualizar xD.

Bueno, querida, te mando muchísimos cariños, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, me ha costado mucho hacerlo.

Nos leemos pronto :D.

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Karen Grimm lml: ** Ay, si, por favor, me llegan a acusar de plagio y me muero xD! De todas formas, todo va a estar bien mientras no me plagien a mi xD. Aparte, hay que decir la verdad, el sargento es mi tigre compacto preferido ^^. Y no, dudo mucho de que Eren vaya a lamentarlo xD.

Bueno, tengo que decirte que lo que te di igual es una percepción personal, tampoco es que tenga la verdad absoluta xD. Pero bueno, si bien lo que estoy tratando de hacer es algo lo mas canon posible, también tiene metido sus cositas. Canon se le dice a un personaje que siendo manejado por alguien mas que no sea el autor,se ha mantenido en su eje y esencia como si fuera el mismo, el mismo, sacadito del manga. OoC es cuando tomas un peronaje y modificas mucho o poco su personalidad, siempre a razón de algo, obviamente xD. El mio si tiene un OoC, pero es bastante leve, creo yo. No está cien por ciento canon como quisiera T.T, pero eso es también porque yo no lo quise así y porque bueno, tuve que hacer algunas cositas con Rivaille por el contexto en el que lo puse xD. Eren de a momentos si está canon, y de ha momentos OoC debido a sus enfermedades xD. Pero me alegro muchísimo de saber que mi Eren te parece un angel y le gusta mi Rivaille =3.

Awwww, ella me está diciendo que le encanta mi fic T.T! Dios, que me sonrojo toda º/º. Gracias por los cumplidos, debido a que cuido demasiado eso es que también tardo un huevo en actualizar xD. Y bueno, tengo que admitir que yo ya hubiese actualizado el viernes pero no podía hacer tiempo de contestar los reviews, y cuando casi terminaba, se me cortó la luz y perdí casi todo lo que había contestado :(.

Si, obviamente, me diste los ánimos para animarme ?). Les va a parecer muy loco, ya que de la nada, van a leer porno, en vez de con dos penes, con un pene y una vagina =3. Ya se, que ordinaria, pero se van a chocar con algo fuera de lo común en el fandom xD. Y no me va a importar, pienso escribirlo igual =3.

Bueno, digamos que no has estado muy bien. Cuida el sueño, en serio, no vas a querer padecer lo que yo ):. De hecho, hace poco tuve una fuerte recaída, y volví a pesar 47 kilos... Para 1.70 de altura. Osea, 18 kilos por debajo del peso sano, ideal.

Dormí mucho, hace ejercicio, se sana, por amor a ti, querida 3=. Aunque comparto lo tuyo... Quedarse hasta tarde y decir "Puta que si valió la pena" xD. Pero bueno, mi caso es un tanto especial porque a mi la falta de sueño me enerjiza, es parte de la enfermedad xD. No me pesa hasta que no pasan mas de 60 horas seguidas sin dormir xD (2 días y medio). Hay veces que he superado las 72 :/. Pero obviamente, ya para ese momento, ando media muerta y me mantengo a cafeína y cigarrillo hasta que termine mi día y pueda por fín apoyar la cabeza en la cama xD. Bueno, apoyar la cabeza, y dormir xD. Pero en serio, cuídate, por que empezas de a poquito, de a poquito, hasta que terminas así, que lo mío ya son 9 o 10 años que cargo con el insomnio y que a lo largo se me fue agravando... Estoy a pastillas y solo me tiran 6 horas =3... Cuando llego a tomarlas a horario por su puesto, porque no podes tomarlas fuera de hora. Y bueno, en cualquier momento termino loca, según mi mamá y mi abuela ya estoy presentando indicios de esquizofrenia, y es verdad. Hasta yo ya me estoy preocupando, porque todo me esta apuntando a que sí. La incomodidad de no poder dormir noches enteras porque me siento observada es la prueba más grande de eso... a pesar de que SE que es una alucinación creada por mi falta de sueño, y me lo repito, y me lo repito, porque lo SE, la sensación de ser acechada al final sigue siendo más fuerte, **realmente **me siento en peligro... Y bueno, no es... agradable. Asi que por favor se me cuidan, que yo ya termine con asistencia médica xD. Parte de este fic es bueno, hacer ese descargue. Y la adicción al internet también es una de las causas más grandes del insomnio, que sin control, termina en lo que me pasa a mi. Asique bueh, porfa cuídate mucho xD.

Bueno querida, volviendo al fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado, me costó un huevo, y bueno, por supuesto, tengo demasiadas dudas, entre la escena YmirxEren y las reacciones de Rivaille, creo que terminó siendo un capítulo por lo demás extraño xD. Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosisisisimos reviews, sos un amor. Besitos y cuidate mucho :D.

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Pauli: ** Bueno, para serte sincera, yo pensaba que era de concosimiento popular, pero hablando incluso con otros amigos míos me di cuenta de que no xD. Es que me gusta estudiar, jeje xD. Pero si, de hecho en realidad tengo entendido que las hormonas se ven afectadas por cierto tipo de radiaciones, que generan una metamorfosis en las glándulas que las segregan, y hace que estas comiencen a fabricar grandes cantidades de su hormona contraria.

Estas radiaciones pueden ser externas: Altas frecuencias sonoras, como las de un estudio de grabación, o demasiada exposición a muchas frequencias sonoras (instrumentos) al mismo tiempo durante mucho tiempo (años), también la radiación generada por las cámaras y las luces de los estudios de montaje de cine o bien, los estudios de fotografía. O internas: Radiaciones generadas por nuestro mismo sistema nervioso, causadas por una fuerte exposición a una situación psico-traumatíca, la cual puede ser positiva o negativa. (trauma es todo aquellocapaz de generar en nuestro cuerpo un cambio significativo, aunque no siempre negativo)

Positiva sería ante algo que haz comenzado a hacer, o un nuevo ambiente al que te haz expuesto, que haya generado en ti y de a poco un **cambio **grande en tu psiquis de forma pasiva. Luego esto causa radiaciones de energía en tu cerebro, debido a los cambios en los reactivos de tu sistema nervioso, en esa parte que se encuentra todo lo que tenga que ver con tu personalidad y sentimientos, la cual no recuerdo el nombre, creo que era sistema linfo-algo xD, y entonces esas radiaciones comienzan a hacer un cambio en tu sistema hormonal. Básicamente, algo que haya sido capaz hasta de "cambiar tu forma de pensar" hacia una mucho más abierta, donde las mismas hormonas y los cambios en tu sistema, generan en ti hasta la sensación de "curiosidad", pasando luego de un tiempo al "gusto", que es cuando te decides finalmente a satisfacer tu "curiosidad", pero eso no es más que porque tu sistema hormonal ya está preparado para eso. Es un cambio que suele ser bien tomado.

De forma negativa sucede luego de un mal evento, cómo un efecto post-trauma. Las radiaciones son inmediantas y los cambios en tu psiquis radicales, llevándote a una etapa muy inestable emocionalmente, ya que los efectos químicos generados por el "miedo", el "dolor", y hasta la "humillación" (comparte lugar con el sector que te hace sentir la "verguenza", la "inhibición" y el "pudor", osea poseen su propia sección y reacción en el sistema, por eso lo nombro como un aparte) llegaron a **dañar **en mayor o menor medida atu psiquis, generando en ti cambios drásticos y negativos. Las radiaciones de esta energía son otras, pero terminan teniendo el mismo efecto, un cambio en la respuesta hormonal. Este cambio es callado y percibido recién casi terminando con la etapa de la negación (no recuerdo todas esas sub-etapas), y no suele ser tomado bien a la ligera, sin mencionar que hasta puede acabar en una auto-represión. Aunque, según las circunstancias, puede ayudar y acelerar mucho a la etapa de la asimilación, llegando más rápido a la etapa de aceptación, y de esta, al nuevo equilibrio o asimiliación.(creo que era equilibrio con tu super Yo, o era equilibrio con tu Yo, no me acuerdo y estoy en dudas. El nuevo equilibrio es la superación completa, donde sos capaz de llevar tu vida adelante de nuevo, habiendo **asimilado** a tu trauma solo como un lamentable evento más. El vestigio queda y debe quedar en una nueva faceta positiva que se le suma a tu Yo. Siempre que haya un trauma o una reacción negativa potente ante el recuerdo, aunque lo hayas aceptado, significa que aún no llegaste a esto, y también quiere decir que aún no haz completado las cuatro etapas de la superación.)

Bueno, me alegra saber que lo haz asimilado, y realmente me disculpo si te he hecho sentir mal en algún momento recordándote algo innecesario. Muchísimas gracias por lo que me dijiste, me haz hecho muy feliz, y me alegra que te haya interesado el tema, ahí te deje un poco más de data xD. Según lo que entendí, viví, y estudié, es así, pero no se si está completamente correcto. Aparte de que bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que hay muchos nombres propios del campo que no me los acuerdo por lo tanto quedo todo en referencias bastante básicas y generales xD. Pero espero y te guste, a base de todas estas cosas llevo adelante este fic, que si bien, no es taaan así, en todo esto y más es en lo que pienso mientras escribo y hago actuar a los personajes xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, en lo personal, no creo que sea el mejor, y más de una habrá querido matarme, jeje xD.

Besitos querída, y cuídate mucho leemos :D.

Bye~^^.

.

**Usagi-san:** Ay! Dios me sonrojo toda! Ustedes quieren hacerme morir T.T. Osea, a alguien que no le gusta el yaoi, le ha gustado mi fic, por dios!. Primero, déjame decirte muchísimas gracias por haber comentado y haberme dicho todo lo que me dijiste T.T. Sos un amors ='3.

Bueno, debo admitir que mi Eren está hecho trizas, pero es que realmente lo imagino así xD. Ay, mi pobre ángel cómo lo hago sufrir :(. Cómo sabrás, si, para mi también es un maldito ángel... Un ángel que está para el pecado xD. Y yo también moría por ir a abrazarlo, pero bueno, me tengo que conformar con Rivaille haciéndolo por mí =3. Aunque con esto supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que Rivaille se pasa de brusco xD.

Eren también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, de hecho, Rivaille, Eren, Hanji e Ymir, lo son de todo el U SnK. Y justamente, eso fue lo que siempre, pero siempre, me pregunté... Qué sentían. Después de mucho tiempo pensando y pensando, y analizando las situaciones de cada uno, sobre todo de la pareja principal, por supuesto, llegue a sacar todas y cada una de las conclusiones en las que me base para el manejo de los C's, mi principal intención es crear un fic que plasme todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de ellos que me fueran posibles. Y la evolución de estos, por supuesto. Obviamente, he cambiado muchas cosas, y agregado otras, pero lo principal está.

Me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el fic, y que hayas podido apreciar todo eso T.T. De hecho, es la intención, pero de ahí a que sea transmitida, hay un paso muy grande, y el que me lo estes diciendo me deja la gran tranquilidad y alegría de saber que lo estoy logrando. Me sube mucho el ánimo, la inspiración y las ganas por escribir =3. Bueno, espero que este capítulo hayas podido disfrutarlo cómo los otros, que si bien prácticamente no hubo humor, espero simplemente no haberlo hecho demasiado pesado xD.

Te mando cariños, besos y abrazos, cuidate mucho que nos leeremos pronto :D.

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Asagui Yakuza: **Jajjajajajaj, tus comentarios siempre me son muy chistosos XD. Por qué dices que tu lemon fue malo, a mi me encantó! De hecho, la verdad es que tu me hiciste recordar que yo les había prometido en algún momento un lemon aparte ya que la historia iría de a poco y se tardaría xD. Y bueno, así fue cómo lo escribí xD. Me alegra muchísimo saber que mi adorable kohai a disfrutado de lo que escribo, waa T.T, y solo espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Me ha costado mucho, tuve un mal periodo (siempre los tengo xD) y bueno, casi abandono el fic :/. Pero por suerte eso ya no es así, y el resultado de todo eso, fue esto xD.

Bueno, respecto a lo de tu hermano, dependerá de la cantidad de años a los que estuvo expuesto a los instrumentos, y la cantidad de tiempo seguido de ello, yo que estoy por entrar al profesorado aún no he sido _demasiado _afectada. En estos momentos soy demisexual, lo cual es un tipo de asexualidad, hasta que te enamoras de alguien, independientemente del sexo, y se activan mis hormonas sexuales respecto a _esa _persona. El amor también es una reacción química, por lo tanto, yo estoy casi hormonalmente inactiva, que eso es lo que es ser asexual, hasta que conozca a alguien que haga que lo quiera, y en base a la reacción química del cuerpo generada por el amor y la atracción, yo comienzo a secregar nuevamente dichas hormonas. El único placer sexual que estoy sintiendo por ahora es el de la masturbación, pero por lo general no me siento completa y ultimamente me está costando mucho acabar, más de una no lo hago y es muy frustrante... Pero bueno, digamos que eso es más o menos el efecto que tuvo en mi, aparte yo poseo todo un contexto y transfondo para dichas cosas, habría que ver como es el entorno y el contexto emocional de tu hermano xD. Es muy dependiente de eso también, por supuesto.

Bueno querida mía, espero leernos muy pronto :D. Cuídate mucho, te mando muchisisisimos besos y abrazos =3.

Bye~^^.

.

**Helenhr:** Ow, muchísimas gracias querida mía T.T. Dios, esto es pa' celebrarlo, tengo otra lectora más :'D! Digamos que es una trama que no es trama xD, si bien si apunta hacia un lado, sigue siendo una cosa medio rara con la que solo busque hacer una catarcis sobre los sentimientos de los personajes y relacionar a estos como representantes de alguna enfermedad con la que me gustaría tratar. Pero bueno, todo solo va hacia un inminente final que no pienso dejar que sea otro =3: Un jugosisimo Riren. Eso si, mucho de por medio habrá de pasar xD. Y dios, que felicidad sabiendo que tengo una fan T.T!

Bueno, ojalá y te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, esta medio raro lo se, pero tuve que usar todo mi amor en el mundo para poder terminarlo y no rendirme a la frustración T.T, solo espero que bueno, las satisfaga =3.

Espero sigas bien, y déjame mandarte muchisimos saludos, besos y abrazos =3. Nos leemos pronto querida mía :D

Bye~^^.

.

**Helena Bl:** Bueno que decirte, contestar jamás me será una molestia, ustedes se toman el tiempo en leerme y escribirme, cómo las voy a ignorar? Aparte me encanta tener estas mini charlas con ustedes cómo si hablaramos por e-mail, jeje, no se, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos y es muy genial ='3. Y que feo eso, debe ser horrible no poder leer comodamente, a mi me pone de los pelos! Es como: "Dejame leer mi jodido libro en paz! Mierda!" y ser más huraña que el duende raro "mio, mio" del señor de los anillos xD.

Bueno, me siento hondamente halagada, y mira chica que hasta te tomas las molestias de leer cada huevada (Mia) que contesto xDD. Pero si, yo escribo y manejo a mis personajes desde ese punto de vista. Posteriormente revelaré que es lo que hizo a Rivaille suceptible a esta "bisexualidad" en la que terminó cayendo, si no, hubiese sido imposible que se enamorara de Eren, no importa que haga y cuanto este le quiera. Por ahí, si prestaron atención, deje tirada unas cuantas pistas de por qué Rivaille fue capaz =3.

Para mi es ambas, y muchas veces en conjunto de estas, como este Eren. Aparte, el se_ hace_ es más que literal, ya que uno jamás podrá responder sexualmente de forma positiva a una persona de tu mismo sexo al menos que no seas capaz de secregar la hormona sexual contraria que te lo permita. Por lo tanto, incluso en el se hace, la sexualidad siempre va a estar marcada por las hormonas. Aunque no hayas nacido así. Digamos que ya que tire el palazo, si Eren es el tipo de homosexual que básicamente nació, Rivaille es el que se hizo. En estos momentos Rivaille se hasta haciendo =3. Te dejo de tarea que pienses (si tienes ganas) cómo y por qué, diciéndote claro, que es el tipo de cambio pasivo =3. Esa tarea que te estoy dejando, es básicamente lo que hice para todo lo que encuentres escrito en este fic xD.

Por ejemplo, pista 1 de Eren fue que a razón de su estrógeno es por la cual Eren contaba con vellosidad temprana, ya que las mujeres somos capaces de comenzar a tenerla a partir de los 10 años, mientras que los hombres tardan mucho más, a partir de los 14 es la media. La segunda, el androgenismo de su cuerpo, sin puntos con exceso de estrógenos claves, que eso es con lo que ya cuenta el que nace completamente homosexual, por lo general suele ser en el pecho y la garganta, siendo la garganta lo más evidente, aunque también se suele notar mucho en las facciones del rostro. Y después otras cuantas más, en cuanto a actitudes, y respuestas xD. Ahora bien, Rivaille es otra historia xD.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo realmente, y porfa no escatimes palabras en tu respuesta, adoro los reviews largos T.T. Cuanto más largos, mejor =3. Asi que todo lo que me quieras decir, sientete libre de hacerlo :D. Besitos y cuidate mucho, te mando un gran apapacho x3!. Nos leemos pronto :D.

Bye~^^.

.

**Mii-sama1: ** Jajajaja, lo que son las casualidades, eh? Bueno, debo admitir que estoy muchísimo más que agradecida, realemente me hace super feliz el que te haya gustado mi fic T.T. Segui tu consejo y cambie el summary en seguida, hice como nueve intentos, pero bueno, esto último es lo que mejor me quedo xD. No sirvo para hacerlos, ñe =3. Gracias por decirme todo esto, no hay nada que pueda hacer más feliz a un escritor que alaguen su escritura T.T

Espero que te haya gustado este cap, supongo que no se parece ha lo que he escrito antes, y bueno, sería de entender si no llegara a gustar xD. Solo espero que no me maten y que se hayan leído todo como corresponde xD. Espero volver a leerte pronto, y creeme que esta vez trataré de no tardar en actualizar, juro que lo voy a hacer =3. Te mando muchos besos querida mia :D.

Bye~^^.

.

**Jaery de Carstairs:** Oh, tanto tiempo, cómo has estado :D?. Jeje, bueno, es lindo saberlo, también se que el capítulo 5 es bastante especial xD, sin mencionar que estaba profundamente inspirada, y esa vuelta tarde solo una semana en actualizar, fue durante las vacaiones xD. Y si, mi Levi no deja de ser un pervertido =3. Así y todo cómo esta, es un maldito pervertido =3, ya verás por qué xD.

Bueno, espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado de igual forma, me costó terminarlo, y me re costó, pero bueno, aca está xD. Nos leeremos pronto querida, espero que lo disfrutes mucho :D. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos querida mía =3

Bye~^^.

.

**Naomi: ** Hola mi hermosisima Naomi querida :D, como has estado xD?. Bueno, antes de que me mates o algo parecido, espero sinceramente que de alguna forma te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy xD. Si en el anterior estuviste medio mal con el odio y auto desprecio de Eren, no quiero ni imaginar como te deje hoy xD. Pero bueno, todo esto es parte de la misma mierda. Y si, nuestro hermoso Rivaille no es capaz de dejar a mi Eren =3.

Oh, yo sabía que te iba a gustar esa parte xD. Es que bueno, entre haber escrito eso, y haber escrito Cronicas de mi Primera Vez, no solo Eren estaba para más que el pecado, sino que literalmente ya me lo querida violaaaaar!. Y mierda que si es adorable, todo lo queda genial T.T. Me alegro muchísimo sabiendo que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto, ya sabes, tenía miedito, y sobre todo, mucha inseguridad con esa parte. La de la primera masturbación de Eren. Por poco y la quito, había pensado que había acelerado mucho las cosas, jeje xD.

Bueno querida mía, espero que estes bien =3. Te mando muchísimos cariños, besos, y un gran apapacho :D! Nos leeremos pronto, jeje xD.

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Bueno, al fin he terminado, pase de tardar 3 horas a 3 días para contestar todos los reviews T.T. Esto se supone que estaba para el viernes, pero bueno, no pensaba actualizar hasta que no les contestaba a todas xD. Y eso fue debido a que tuve muchas dificultades con el tiempo y el tiempo para escribir, asique bueno, volví a tardar, pero aquí estamos.**

**Espero que tengan muy buenos días/ buenas tardes/ buenas noches =3. Nos leeremos pronto, espero yo xD. Y les deseo dulces sueños con mucho Riren para disfrutar :D. Besitos y cariños a todos :D. **

**Bye~ ^^.**

**Allen-chan. **


	8. Camaradería (Parte II)

**Holaaaa :D! Miren, miren, pude actualizar en menos de dos semanas, yay :D! No es mi record ?), pero esta bien igual, no? **

**Antes que nada voy a aclararles que este capítulo en especial contendrá fluff, humor y un OoC más marcadito xD. Pero bueno, es lo que hay, es lo que me salió xD.**

**También debo aclarar que la idea que quería dar con este par de capítulos no me salió :D. Pero ya están puesto los títulos, jeje, y quedó ahí dando vueltas medio vago T.T. Pero bueno, que está, en una pequeña partecita está... Todo lo otro se escribió solo, de hecho creo que en lo que fui escribiendo cambié completamente la idea que originalmente escribía y se escribió básicamente TODO solo xD. Casi nada fue planeado~...**

**Pero quedó cómo debía quedar =3. **

**Gracias a eso ya tengo material para el cap 9, y puedo poner lo que me falta de la idea original, ayudándome a tener bien agarradas las riendas de la historia... Estoy tan contenta T.T**

**Bueno sin más, espero disfruten mucho de este capítulo, yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo y creo que es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir =3. **

**.**

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos/Palabras o frase significativa: (_Curve)__inserte pensamiento/ inserte frase._

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo.-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **(Bold)****Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*_dialogo_*_**Inserte**_**_énfasis_**_*sigue dialogo*...-_

_._

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

.

**_Como siempre, los reviews contestados al final :D._**

.

.

.

Camaradería (Parte II)

Luego de la discusión que habían tenido en la oficina del azabache, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, hacía un buen rato que no se pasaban juntos por allí.

En el camino, se mantuvo presente el silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos lo rompa, por falta de ganas, y por estar sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Eren estaba algo confundido, ya que a pesar de sentirse feliz y de que Rivaille le haya llamado "suyo", el aún no se sentía capaz de creerlo del todo.

Es entendible... Después de todo, a Eren se le habían roto los recuerdos en solo unos segundos, y las cosas que dijo el pelinegro, con un aire de sinceridad bastante grande para su gusto, las había creído todas... Se sintió odiado y despreciado por él... Y le sorprendía hasta de él mismo el haberse sentido querido nuevamente en unos segundos.

Pero era simplemente que creía demasiado ciegamente en su pelinegro... Y eso no era bueno...

Era capaz de creerle hasta si le decía que los titanes usaban tutú.

El defendería lo que dijo con uñas y dientes, y aunque los demás digan que está loco, el va a creer junto con el que usaban tutú.

_Ah, debería corregir eso... por mi propio bien…_Pensó con cinismo.

Llegaron finalmente, y sin haberse mirado siquiera, se dirigieron hacia los libreros buscando algo que les llame la atención.

Aún no lo convencía ningún título al castaño, hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio del lugar, escuchándose la voz barítona del azabache.

-Na, Eren…-le llamó Rivaille, este simplemente le miró con un signo de pregunta tatuado en respuesta.- Recuerdas el libro de Catherine Coulter que me pasaste?-le preguntó el sargento. Eren le miro extrañado no sabiendo muy bien por donde iba la pregunta… Andaba medio embobado.

-Si… Cómo olvidarme del bendito libro.-dijo Eren torciendo el gesto con algo de sarcasmo en la voz, ante lo evidente de la respuesta.

-Bueno, ya la termine, y realmente creo que deberías darle la oportunidad nuevamente… Te va a ser terapéutico.- le dijo, pasándole el libro en mano, ya que había encontrado nuevamente el título en el librero, recordando que él lo había puesto ahí.

Un mes después ese libro estaba nuevamente entre sus manos.

Eren se le quedo mirando con la duda pintada en los ojos... Tenía muchas ganas de leerlo. Pero le daba un no se qué volver a intentarlo…

Se mordió el labio con frustración, decidiendo tomarlo de todas formas.

Y el sargento no pudo evitar la tentación que le provoco esa sexy e inconsciente acción de Eren.

-Supongo que lo intentare…-dijo con la mirada gacha, notando que aún, la mano del pelinegro, estaba posada sobre el libro que él había agarrado con ambas manos. Lo que no se espero fue que al levantar la cabeza, Rivaille se hallaba a centímetros de su rostro…_No puede ser!... ¿¡Cómo está tan cerca y no me di cuenta!?..._Pensó Eren alarmado mientras le miraba con sorpresa y su cara subía a unos cuantos tonos cercanos al rojo.

_Que tierno..._pensó Rivaille. Al sargento hacía rato que le picaban las manos de las ganas que tenía de purificar nuevamente a todo el ser del castaño.

En su oficina quiso comerle la boca, y hasta romperle el culo, con tal de marcarlo totalmente como suyo... Menos mal que se había contenido. Era lo que le faltaba si no.

Pero... No era tan sencillo. Si se podría alejar, con gusto lo hubiera hecho, pero es que no pudo suprimir el estúpido impulso de acercársele tanto, para poder contemplar bien su rostro, y mordisquear con él sus labios...

Sin poder aguantar más la necesidad de "limpiar" los labios de Eren, el azabache termino de cortar distancias, juntado sus bocas en un cálido y demandante beso…

Eren estaba que no entendía nada, sin mencionar que era la primera vez que el azabache le besaba durante el día... Y de _tal _forma.

El pelinegro movía sus labios de forma profunda y frenética contra los de Eren, enredando sus lenguas en una danza lujuriosa y excitante, haciendo que inevitablemente Eren comience a gemir entre sus bocas.

Los gemidos que él mismo ahogaba de Eren no hacían más que animarlo y besarlo con más profundidad, tomándolo con fuerza enredando sus dedos en su nuca, y empujándolo contra el librero, haciendo que varios de estos incuso caigan.

Eren se hallaba confundido y embelesado con los labios de su sargento, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en intentar seguirle el ritmo al pelinegro, lográndolo de a momentos pero siendo inmediatamente superado luego, mientras se agarraba de forma tímida e inconsciente de los antebrazos de su superior.

Se sintió más confundido con el repentino y violento golpe en su espalda, pero más le confundió el que eso le haya excitado… Le encantaba la forma ruda y demandante con la que le trataba el pelinegro, le hacía sentirse sentía fuerte al ya no ser tratado como si estuviera todo el tiempo a punto de romperse.

Rivaille se volvió aún más pasional, y con la mano que solía estar en la cadera del castaño, comenzó a moverla desordenando la ropa de este, pasándola por su cintura y sus glúteos, ganándose del ojiverde estremecimientos que no hacían más que subir su lívido, y este subió inconscientemente su pierna hincándose en su cadera, permitiéndole al azabache sus toques profundos, y pidiendo por ellos.

-Ngh… Nna!..Mng!...-

Rivaille había hecho sus caricias aún mas descaradas y con su mano tocaba el muslo y el interior de Eren, agarrando de forma atrevida su glúteo, apretándolo, masajeándolo, mientras Eren perdido en sus labios y en esas sensaciones, se sacudía de placer y movía inconscientemente su cadera hacia adelante, en un desesperado vaivén por intentar sentir más cerca a su superior.

Rivaille correspondía con gusto, ya encajando definitivamente su mano de forma profunda en el glúteo de Eren, y lo apretó luego contra su cadera y volvió a golpearlo violentamente contra el librero, tomando el control de los roces, y simular envestirlo, frotando ambos miembros y la entrada de Eren contra el suyo por encima de la ropa.

Eren sin poder evitarlo clavó sus uñas en los antebrazos del pelinegro, los roces en su entrepierna lo volvían loco, y entre los movimientos de Rivaille, y su mano que tan caliente sentía estando solo a centímetros de su entrada, sentía que desfallecería, y sin poder quedarse mucho más tiempo quieto, guío sus brazos hacia la espalda del azabache, arañándola inconscientemente entre el delirio que le provocaban la boca de su sargento y sus embestidas.

Lo estaban devorando y le encantaba. Estaban haciendo de su cuerpo un desastre, y le estaba encantando.

Eren ya ni sabía ni su nombre, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que de excitante le parecía el tener a la hombría de Rivaille clavándosele en el interior de sus muslos, mientras era sometido tan pasionalmente contra el bendito librero. Movía sus labios de forma frenética, olvidando el temor o las vergüenzas, y disfrutando de poder lamer, chupar y morder los labios de su sargento a su antojo...

Rivaille estaba encantado con la forma descarda en la que Eren devolvía sus caricias y rasguñaba su espalda, era claro que ahí la ropa ya sobraba...

Pero cayó en la cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, a este ritmo tomaría a Eren salvajemente contra ese librero sin ningún tipo de miramientos, y dudaba que frenaría si este luego se lo pedía... No, que va, si seguían así no frenaría nunca.

Así que de forma reacia, se tuvo que apartar de él… Ahora mientras le quedaba un poco de consciencia.

No quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Eren decidió no pelear contra ello, y lejos de retenerlo dejo que se apartara, intentado recuperar el aliento mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba que mierda había pasado.

Ambos mantenían aún sus ojos cerrados…

Rivaille, a pesar de haber separado sus bocas, aún no se había separado de él, manteniendo firme el agarre de su glúteo y su nuca, y respirando de forma profunda intentando recuperar su aliento, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el cuello de Eren cómo si le costara alejarse completamente.

Eren no podía quejarse, solo atino a mover su cabeza levemente hacia un lado para dejar su cuello totalmente a disposición del azabache, tampoco podía soltar su espalda… El aún no quería separarse de él. Razones, aún no las sabía, pero sus brazos lo único que podían hacer era apretar más y más la gran espalda del azabache contra él, no queriéndolo dejar ir.

Sin haberse movido un centímetro de su posición, y acercando el azabache nuevamente su rostro, prácticamente rosando sus narices, finalmente abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a su agitado mocoso y tomando ahora su rostro con la mano que solía estar en su nuca, esperando a que este lo haga también…

Eren se sintió observado y alzo su mirada, encontrándose con una mirada fiera, de acero fundido, que le robo el aliento y prácticamente lo enjauló entre sus ojos grises una vez más… Luchaba por no volver a juntar sus bocas.

Rivaille lanzó un gran suspiro, rozando a Eren con su cálido e inodoro aliento.

-Ha…- suspiró con una voz ronca antojándose sexy a oídos de Eren… Y mirándole fiero y fijo a los ojos continuó.-Esto es un verdadero beso…No lo olvides, mocoso.- finalizó con un deje de suficiencia, esperando por la reacción de Eren…

El cuál obviamente se alteró, y volvió de su estupor a la realidad en un santiamén.

_Maldito viejo engreído… Maldito sexy viejo engreído!..._lo maldecía Eren molesto en su mente

-¿¡Ha!?...-le dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y rubor en su rostro.-¿¡Pero quién se creé!?.-

-Me creo el hombre capaz de hacerte gemir usando solo mi lengua, mocoso.- le dijo Rivaille, mientras una media sonrisa burlona afloraba en su rostro.

A Eren se le volvieron a subir los tonos del rostro.

-Agh, cállese.-le dijo desviando la mirada.- Maldito viejo libidinoso…- le siseó entre dientes.

Rivaille solamente dejo escapar un bufido a modo de risa.

-Uno, no llego a los treinta.-le dijo Rivaille con la sonrisa clavada en el rostro.-Dos, en todo caso, bien que este viejo te pone caliente.- le dijo mientras apretó suavemente su glúteo, enmarando sus palabras.

Eren se molestó un poco y se avergonzó más que nada… Rivaille siempre adoraba hacer un desastre con él, pero él no pensaba quedarse atrás…

-Bueno, usted no se puede quejar demasiado.-le dijo Eren con un tono burlón y mordaz.- Bien que tan hétero que era usted aún así pone duro conmigo, no?...-le dijo mientras dirigía una de sus manos a la entrepierna del pelinegro, y la apretaba suavemente, señalándole que se había dado cuenta que estaba a medio despertar.

Rivaille, lejos de sentirse ofendido o avergonzado, se sintió aliviado de ver a este Eren más rebelde… Al verdadero Eren.

-Mmm… Qué siempre haya estado con mujeres no significa que no vaya a disfrutar ponerla en culos también, no?-le dijo Rivaille sin negar nada…Y Eren le miro con algo de sorpresa -Y dime… Te molesta saber que quiero cogerte? ¿Qué por las noches cada vez me cuesta más no saltarte encima? Si fuera por mi en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando...-le dijo Rivaille con su tono de voz monótono de siempre, pero con un dejo seductor, dejando ver claramente su intención sugestiva en la frase.

Eren sin poder creer lo que escuchaba se avergonzó, y rápidamente se puso nervioso. Se sintió contento, no iba a mentir, era capaz de atraer físicamente a su sargento, y eso de por sí solo ya era mucho… Pero a la vez tenía un poco de miedo, la última vez que algo entro en su cuerpo fue tan doloroso que equivalía al infierno…

Después recordó que al sargento le encantaba hacer un desastre de él. Por lo tanto, destapo su rostro de sus manos, y le miró con una cómica expresión de reproche.

-Usted… me estaba tomando el pelo no?.-le dijo con un puchero mirándolo molesto… No creía que Rivaille era capaz de decir, a él al menos, tales cosas en caso de que no lo este jodiendo.

-No realmente… Esta vez no estoy jodiendo, mocoso.-le dijo Rivaille seco. Eren se rió decidiendo que definitivamente sí le estaba jodiendo.

-Ya, ya. No necesita llevar el chiste tan lejos…-le dijo Eren mientras le miraba divertido. Rivaille le frunció el ceño.

-Cuándo te digo que no estoy jodiendo, no estoy jodiendo mocoso _(Si lo hago)_.-le volvió a decir Rivaille, luchando por no reír. Eren ahora si le creyó y temió que el pelinegro se haya enojado con él.- Puedo demostrártelo ahora, pero eso significa que no tendrás los pantalones puestos por un rato.-le dijo con una voz seca y monótona, cómo siempre.

-E-Este… Ya le creo.-le dijo Eren mientras se escudaba con los brazos y se reía quedo y nervioso. Rivaille soltó un suspiro y lo dejo ir, apartándose finalmente de él.

-Bueno, entonces si ya me creíste haz el favor de no provocarme demasiado mocoso, la carne es débil.- le aclaro mientras se apartaba y se ponía a su lado, buscando un libro… Y luego sin siquiera mirarle agrego.-También deberías intentar calmar un poco _eso,_dudo que vayas a estar muy cómodo.- le dijo Rivaille e su oído, tirando también la indirecta de que el castaño no podía recriminarle porque el también ya estaba a un poco más de media asta, el menor se avergonzó.

Eren se exaltó un poco ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, pero decidió no rebatirlo, solo lanzó un sonido de disconformidad y cogió el libro del suelo, que en algún momento de _aquello _lo había tirado… No recuerda bien cuándo, eso era pedir demasiado.

O sea, no podías pedir que en medio de un sexoso y fogoso beso con su sargento, recuerde algo tan banal cómo en qué momento en medio de ese encuentre recuerde cuándo se le cayó (o tiró) el puto libro de sus manos.

Ahora, una vez con libro nuevamente en mano, Eren se dirigió al sillón de tres cuerpos, y se sentó para comenzar con su lectura.

Rivaille encontró una novela de suspenso que le llamó la atención y posteriormente le siguió, imitándolo.

Al principió se sentaron en cada punta del sillón, en silencio, comenzando con sus lecturas y siendo absorbidos por estas… Pero posteriormente, Rivaille sintió mucho la lejanía entre ellos, era demasiado consciente de ella y no se podía concentrar…

Eren se sobresaltó al sentir algo rosando su pierna, y posteriormente, un peso sobre ellas… Bajo la mirada de su libro sobresaltado, y se encontró con que Rivaille había recostado su cabeza sobre su regazo, utilizándolo de almohada.

Se había echado de forma cómoda y relajada en el sillón, con una pierna colgando y la otra flexionada, con la mirada fija en su libro.

Eren se avergonzó, y estaba muy consciente de la cercanía del pelinegro, sentía a sus piernas cosquillear en cada lugar que Rivaille tenía contacto… Pero la sensación era increíblemente agradable, y se comparaba a tener un gato o un perro en tu regazo, solamente que esta vez, era una persona.

Ahora encima le picaban las palmas de las manos, deseando acariciar la frente y el cabello del azabache, pero temía que fuera tomarse demasiadas confianzas, y que Rivaille se moleste.

Aún así, una idea travesó su mente… Podría cobrarse una de las tantas cosas que le hizo Rivaille...

Sí, era una persona bastante rencorosa.

Comenzó a rascar suavemente detrás de la oreja del pelinegro, con una sonrisa divertida y una risilla que se le escapó, ganándose la mirada de este.

-Aw, que lindo perrito… ¿Está cómodo señor orejas?.- Le dijo Eren divertido, riéndose de Rivaille.- Ahora después vamos a darle un baño~, porque está sucio el perrito, y queremos que su pelaje huela bien otra vez~...-decía Eren haciéndose el inocente y tratando y hablándole a Rivaille cómo a un perro, sabía que al azabache le molestaba cuando se ponía en estúpido, y que lo traten como tal, así que ahora lo jodería un rato...

Si iba a contratar sus servicios cómo almohada humana, que pague un precio.

Rivaille lo miraba de forma intensa y seria ,con su típica cara de nada, que sin necesidad de gesto ya metía miedo…

Y Eren, tragando duro, comenzó a ponerse tenso ante el rostro indescifrable de Rivaille… Que le miraba grave.

Hasta que este hizo algo completamente inesperado.

-¡Woof!- Y retomo cómo si nada su lectura, intentado reprimir una sonrisa.

Eren se quedó helado sin poder creer lo que presenció.

_Rivaille… El sargento Rivaille, ladró_…

Luego se tapo su rostro muriéndose de la ternura.

_Ay! Si lo cuento no me lo creen!..._ pensaba sobresaltado… _¡I__'m __fucking__dying__ of __cuteness__...!_

Rivaille miraba divertido la reacción de Eren, el cuál ahora se descubrió el rostro y le miró suplicante.

-… De vuelta…-le rogó haciendo un puchero. Rivaille lo volvió a mirar de la misma manera que antes. Entonces se le prendió la lamparita, debía seguir con el juego. Esta vez uso sus dos manos para acariciarlo como un perro, ganándose un pequeño gesto de confort por parte de Rivaille.- Vamos señor orejas, hable! Cuando yo digo pichicho, usted mueve la cola, si?¿O quieres que te ponga la correa la próxima que te saque a pasear?-le dijo Eren retomando el juego.

Rivaille le miró de vuelta con diversión en su mirada, a pesar de su inmutable rostro. Y decidió seguírsela también… Para ser sinceros, hoy no se conocía.

-Grr…Woof!.- le dijo haciéndose el molesto, dándole a entender que no quería la correa. Eren se reía y reaccionaba exageradamente ante la ternura, no lo podía creer.

-Así, buen chico, buen chico.-le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rivaille de vuelta.

-Woof!.- le volvió a ladrar Rivaille, que luchaba por no reírse.

-Aw, quieres que te rasque la pancita?.- le dijo Eren juguetón, a lo cuál Rivaille si sonrió esta vez. Es que las caras de Eren estaban siendo adorables…

Entonces Rivaille se volteo y acorralo a Eren contra la punta, poniéndose en cuatro cerrándole el paso. Se abrió paso entre sus piernas, y se inclino sobre él, lamiéndole el cachete con la misma sonrisa llena de picardía.

-No, se me antoja que me rasques otra cosa…-le dijo seductor, a lo cual a Eren se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-E-Esto… Ri-Rivaille… digo, Sargento!-le llamó Eren exaltado.- ¡No sea cochino…!- le dijo Eren retomando su consciencia y haciéndose el inocente.- Si le pica un huevo, rásqueselo usted...-le dijo haciéndose el molesto y avergonzado. A lo que Rivaille sólo se rió un poco. Se acerco a su cuello y le dió lamidas, subiendo también por el mentón, como si de un perro se tratase.

-Supongo que quedaba abierto a la interpretación... Pero parece ser que mi adorable e inocente dueño no es capaz de comprender que su linda mascota entro en época de celo...-le dijo Rivaille juguetón y sugerente, le estaba gustando esto de ser un perro. Ahora si que Eren ya no podía hacerse el tonto.

-¡Pues yo no voy a ser su perra!.-le dijo Eren avergonzado, cuando cayó en qué de mal había sonado lo que dijo, tapándose exageradamente la boca con sus manos.- Ay! Mire lo que me hace decir!...- Rivaille decidió ignorar lo último, claro, en apariencias, ya que por dentro se partía de la risa.

-Mmm… Seguro no quieres?- le dijo Rivaille manteniendo el tono.

\- S-Seguro...!-dijo Eren, que intimidado descuidado se le escapo:- creo…-

-¿Lo ves?.-le dijo Rivaille triunfante.

-Ay, ya! No se crea tanto, si se va a acostar hágalo, o regrese a su lugar en la otra punta del sillón.- Dijo Eren ofuscado, tratando de esconder bajo esa máscara de molestia, la vulnerabilidad de sus sentimientos y su cuerpo en esos momentos…- Perro malo!-le decía Eren retomando el juego.

Estaba seguro que si lo dejaba avanzar, esta vez si que se abriría de piernas.

Rivaille decidió dejarlo ir, en medio de un bufido y una mirada burlona, dejando que Eren se acomode, y tomando lugar él nuevamente con su cabeza en el regazo de Eren.

-Ya, no seas tan exagerado...-le dijo cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Luego le miró nuevamente con una sonrisa diminuta.- Deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando... Esta bien que vivimos con la soga al cuello pero no deberíamos dejarnos asfixiar todo el tiempo.-le comentó Rivaille refiriéndose a ese extraño juego que habían acabado de tener, pero que le resultó extremadamente agradable...-La próxima vez, tu serás el perro.-le dijo Rivaille triunfante.

-Mientras no vuelva a poner mi trasero en juego, claro-le contestó Eren haciéndose el molesto, y mirándolo como si estuviera retando a un infante.

-Cuidado, ahora además de titán, monja.- le comentó Rivaille jodiéndolo, adoraba molestarlo, eso era algo que nunca iba a dejar de hacer.

-Oi!-se sobresaltó Eren molesto.- Tengo derecho a que no me toquen el culo si no quiero, sabe?.-le recriminó enojado.

-Probablemente tengas razón...-dijo siendo cortado por Eren.

-No, probablemente no, **la tengo.-**le remarcó.

-...Pero no se aplica conmigo.-finalizó con otra de sus sonrisas triunfantes.

-Tsk-soltó Eren disconforme... y siseó entre dientes desviando la mirada.- Si está tan caliente hágale un agujero a una almohada y cójasela-

-Te escuche, mocoso.-le dijo Rivaille mirándolo molesto, con su ira ya disparándose, sorprendiendo a Eren que le miró con temor.- Y en todo caso, no me falta donde ponerla, no soy cómo tú que alguna vez habrás tenido la necesidad de meter tu pene en un agujero inanimado.- le aclaró.

A Eren se le subieron los colores al rostro, y se terminó de enfadar.

-¡Agh, Ya basta! ¿¡Por qué no se vas un poco a la mierda y me deja de joder!?.-le gritó Eren molesto... Que al darse cuenta de **qué** gritó y a **quién** se lo gritó, se tapo la boca nervioso y miró asustado al azabache.

-Así que hoy estamos con los huevos puestos, eh?.-le dijo Rivaille mirándolo sombrío... Ahora si que Eren le cago de vuelta el humor.-Lo suficientemente puestos para faltarle el respeto de semejante forma a tu superior...-dijo con una voz grave y parecido a la de un muerto.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo...!-tartamudeaba nervioso, mirando con pánico a su superior.

-Muy bien Eren, dime, a cuál pierna le tienes más cariño? ¿A la derecha o a la izquierda? En honor a nuestra amistad dejare ilesa a la que más quieras.-le dijo Rivaille de forma amenzante, sin haberse levantado aún, y manteniendo su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Eren.

-¡P-P-Pero, d-daría lo mismo!.. ¡Ay, no! Qué estoy diciendo, d-digo, S-Sargento no sea injusto!.. ¡U-Usted vive faltándome el respeto, cómo no quiere que me enoje y lo mande a la mierda! ¡N-No lo hubiera he-hecho nunca, si usted no hubiese sido tan cruel conmigo!- trataba de defenderse Eren, haciéndose chiquito y escudándose con sus brazos.

Rivaille recordó entonces lo que había estado pensando hace rato, luego de haber lastimado a Eren... Había prometido que sería más amable con él e intentaría controlarse si el castaño no se marchaba de su lado... Sin mencionar que él no era una bestia sin razonamiento, y sabía que Eren tenía razón, él se había ganado a pulso el que Eren le diga tal cosa...

-Tsk, mocoso de mierda... Cierra la boca, agarra el puto libro y ponte a leer antes de que me arrepienta.- Dijo Rivaille de forma mordaz, mientras tomaba nuevamente su libro y se disponía a leer.

Eren no podía creer que efectivamente el sargento le había dejado salir ileso de la situación... Cuándo lo asimiló, su corazón volvió a retomar su cadencia normal, y tomó su libro que se hallaba olvidado en el poza-brazos del sillón, poniéndose a leer, y relajándose por fin...

En algún momento de su lectura, se concentró y se relajó tanto, que comenzó a acariciar de forma inconsciente los azabaches cabellos de su adorado.

Rivaille lo notó, y alzó su mirada, encontrándose con un Eren completamente perdido en su lectura...

Le causó ternura la inconsciente acción... eso quería decir que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, Eren era una persona cariñosa y afectiva, por más que su áspera personalidad lijada por sus pocos pero muy vividos años, no lo permita apreciar seguido.

Decidió que era un buen momento para una siesta... No era tan interesante ese libro que estaba tratando de leer... Al menos, no más que Eren.

Poco a poco se dejó arrullar, dándole paso a un muy relajado sueño... Incluso en la oscuridad de su subconsciencia era capaz de sentir la cálida mano de Eren acariciando su cabellera sin parar.

_Supongo que de vez en cuando... un poco de cariño no está tan mal._

_._

_._

.

Hacía más o menos una hora que Eren se había ido de la biblioteca, había llegado Hanji de la nada alegando que necesitaba llevarse a Rivaille urgentemente para que vea los resultados las nuevas armas que estaba tratando de hacer, y este de forma reacia se fue con ella.

Eren sin poder presentar queja de la situación, naturalmente se resigno y decidió dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Se había cruzado con Sasha en el camino, cuando no, esta con comida robada de la cocina...

-¡Ei, Eren!-le llamo ésta animada. Hacía bastante que no la encontraba así a la chica... Este mes de paz parece que le ayudo a olvidar un poco su constante preocupación y temor de la situación de la Legión.- ¿Te nos juntas? Estamos haciendo una cena en el jardín con los chicos.-le dijo animada.

-Claro.-le dijo Eren simplemente. La idea de pasar tiempo con sus compañeros no le venía mal.

-Si!-dijo ella animada.- Es raro porque vivimos juntos pero de tanto tiempo que te monopolizan los superiores es cómo que andas perdido, y verte ya es una cosa tan rara como ver la luna roja.-le comentaba Sasha entre risas.- Va a estar muy bueno! Esta vez trajeron sal, y condimentos, y los chicos dicen que vana asar un poco de pollo! Va a haber mucha comida, no sé, me recuerda a la última cena, jejeje, pero ya que, hace rato que tengo ganas de comer tanta variedad!-le decía contenta.

-Hay sal!- exclamó Eren sorprendido, sin sentirse molesto por la vorágine verbal en la que entraba su amiga, extrañaba hablar de vez en cuando con ella.-Realmente creo que va a ser genial, y ahora sí que creo que la comida va estar buena jejeje.-dijo Eren animado.-Pero... Sasha, puedo decirte algo personal?.-le preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba con la boca llena de pan. Esta le miro con el interrogante escrito en la mirada.

-¿Hm?- pudo decir nada más ya que aún está tratando de tragar.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que deberías empezar a desesperar menos por la comida... No solo estoy cansado de que los idiotas del escuadrón te jodan y te digan que vas a quedar hecha una vaca, me repatea mucho las bolas que lo hagan, si no que se la razón por la que comes así, y por tu bien sería mejor que intentes superarlo... No quieres volver a tener problemas con tu alimentación, o sí?.-le dijo Eren frenándola en seco, dejándola sorprendida.

Sasha estaba anonadada, no podía creer que alguien se había dado cuenta, siempre pensó que había podido esconderlo... Era estos los momentos en los que se daba cuenta que su camarada era todo menos despistado... Había subestimado la percepción de Eren.

-¿Có-Cómo...?-le dijo con una voz baja cargada de nerviosismo.

-Sasha... No es normal, la forma en la que comes, no es para nada normal...-le miró Eren con aprensión.- Vienes de un pobre pueblo de cazadores, donde la comida era poca, y las enfermedades varias... El cariño que tienes por la gente y también pude ver por los niños es más grande que tu persona... Tú eras anoréxica, no?- Sasha le miro de forma desmesurada, era una etapa de su vida de la cual se avergonzaba mucho.-Te obligaste a crear la idea en tu mente de que tu no necesitabas la comida, que solo te haría engordar y entorpecer tu caza, y que los únicos que necesitaban de alimentos eran tu gente. Qué no era necesario para tí y que los niños pequeños tenían la prioridad.-Le dijo Eren de forma seria... Hacía rato que quería tener unas palabras con ella.

Sasha le miró sin saber que decir, tratando de recuperar la voz, y dejando caer la mano con la que sostenía tan ferviente el pan...

-Antes de entrar a las tropas te diste cuenta que estabas muriéndote, que te sería imposible entrar a la milicia en ese estado, no es así?-le preguntó Eren serio, a lo que Sasha solo asintió.- Entonces de repente te sentiste desesperada, quisiste volver a comer, pero estabas tan mal que no lo podías tolerar y lo devolvías, no?.-Sasha volvió a asentir estupefacta.- Tu familia logro ayudarte a pesar de que te negabas rotundamente, y consiguieron un medico que pudo ayudarte poco a poco a recuperarte, dudo mucho que hayas podido sola y menos sin la ayuda de un profesional...-Sasha volvió a asentir, sin poder creer que la forma en la que Eren había sido capaz de ver a través de ella.- Pero, te curaste mal... Y ahora tu miedo consiste en que la comida se te sea prohibida nuevamente, te desesperas al pesar que podrías volver a estar cómo estuviste antes...-le dijo Eren, entonces Ssha por fín pudo recuperar su voz.

-¿C-Cómo que me cure mal?-le preguntó con miedo.

-A al larga tu problema se convertirá en obesidad, Sasha. Te hará mal, no tendrás por siempre 17 donde el cuerpo suele estar en su auge.-le explicó Eren, haciéndole bajar un poco los pies a la tierra a su compañera.- Sasha... ya estás bien, la comida no se irá a ningún lado, no necesitas más de lo que te satisface, porque he visto que hasta te obligas a comer más, no eres un barril sin fondo...

-P-Pero, yo... Yo recuerdo que comer hasta donde me sentía satisfecha está mal! Me llenada con mucho menos de la mitad de lo normal, el médico fue quien me dijo que siempre intente doblar esa cantidad, o jamás me repondría!-le dijo Sasha nerviosa, no podía ser que todo lo que le habían dicho estaba mal y que para encima para salir de la obesidad, si entraba, deberían quitarle de nuevo su comida.

-No, Sasha, tú lo entendiste mal... Tu debías de tratar de esforzarte a comer el doble de tu saciedad, porque en ese momento estaba desequilibrada! Ahora estás bien, tienes un peso normal, tienes buena salud y resistencia, te sobra la energía, el que no te alcance a menos de que no hayas repuesto una hora antes está solo en tu cabeza... Aparte lo menos que me gustaría ahora, es que en estos momentos, y así cómo estamos, te tomes en serio los comentarios de los otros idiotas, y dejes de comer de nuevo...

-Entonces... ¿Ya no debo comer hasta sentirme descompuesta?-le preguntó débilmente Sasha...

-No... Ya no es necesario.-le dijo Eren con algo parecido a la dulzura.

-¿Ya soy normal? ¿En serio?- preguntó ella nuevamente, costándole el aceptarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había estado con esas ideas en la cabeza, cuando ella era anoréxica solían compararla con un monstruo feo y decían que daba hasta miedo verla, al ser casi piel y huesos con sus 35kg, le decían que era loca y que estaba completamente enferma, y que tenía que ir totalmente en contra de ello, no importa si se sentía mal, a la larga ya no lo sería... Pero comer el doble de lo que su cuerpo le pedía fue algo a lo que nunca se pudo acostumbrar, y todavía veía en su cuerpo vestigios de esa delgadez extrema, manchas que no se borrarían nunca de su piel, algunas costillas que aún se le marcaban, las manos callosas, sus caderas por debajo del ancho normal, y ahora le decían... Ahora le decían que solo en su cabeza ella aún no era normal...

-Sasha... Te ayudaré si quieres.-le dijo Eren de forma suave, mientras le alborotaba suavemente los cabellos.- Si no eres capaz de aceptar que ya eres nuevamente una chica linda y saludable, que ya estás bien, jamás lo estarás.- Sasha se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario y la acción de Eren... _Me dijeron que soy...linda._Pensó sin podérselo creer...- Es más fácil de lo que parece, no?-le dijo con una sonrisa.- Yo calcularé cuanto comes, te dejare solo hasta dos porciones, luego cuando te digo basta, es basta, y te vas a buscar algo que hacer si no te aguantas el seguir queriendo arrasar con la comida.-le propuso Eren animado...

Sasha decidió que lo intentaría...

-Si!-dijo animada, y con su sonrisa boba de siempre, tan característica de ella.- Por cierto Eren... Es cierto eso?-le preguntó Sasha tímidamente, haciéndosele tierno a Eren, el cuál ahora si que entendía por qué Connie estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella.

-¿El qué?-le preguntó confundido, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-El que soy... linda.- dijo con voz baja, y tímida, le daba mucha vergüenza preguntar. Eren la miró sorprendido, y le contestó serio y relajado, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres muy bonita y conozco a muchos que han gustado de tí.-le dijo Eren cómo si fuera obvio.-De hecho hay alguien que está locamente enamorado de tu dulzura.- le dijo Eren con un guiño, a ver si la castaña se daba cuenta, y por ahí Connie tendría alguna oportunidad con ella.

Sasha se puso roja hasta las orejas por todo lo que había dicho Eren, y se sobresaltó con la última declaración.

-¿¡El qué!?-dijo sorprendida-¿¡Quién!?.-no podía creer que ella era capaz de atraer a alguien... Entonces, cómo toda adolescente enamoradiza, comenzó a maquinar con su cabeza, y se creó en ella toda una historia donde un tímido y lindo Eren había estado enamorado en silencio de ella, atesorándola desde lejos, resinificando a todas las acciones y actitudes que el alguna vez tuvo con ella, y transformándolas en acciones llenas de timidez e indicios de que ella le gustaba a él, y tomando todo esto último como una declaración escondida, sin mencionar que tomo ese sexy guiño de complicidad, a el primer coqueteo que le hicieron a ella.

Entonces, sorprendiendo a Eren por haberse frenado repentinamente, ella se agarro apenada el rostro con ambas manos, retorciéndose y moviendo su cuerpo de forma nerviosa y exagerada, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, sopesando cómo tomar y que debería decir ante su primera declaración, sonrojándose al pensar en llegar a tener un primer noviazgo, decidiendo que Eren no sería para nada un mal partido, y que quizá debería corresponderle...

-Ay~... No sé, Eren... Qué nervios, es la primera vez que alguien se me declara!.- decía ella tierna y nerviosa, toda ruborizada, dejando a Eren sorprendido de una pieza...

-Sabes? Me siento algo avergonzada, y lamento el haber sido tan despistada de no haberme dado cuenta antes de que todo este tiempo te había gustado...- Eren estaba shoqueado con lo que escuchaba, sin poder entender nada, y negando fervientemente con sus manos mientras intentaba recuperar su voz..._¡No, no, no, no! ¿¡Qué está pensando esta chica!?_.

-Quiero hacerte saber que me siento muy alagada, y que eres el primer chico en decir que soy bonita, también el primero que se fija y se preocupa tanto por mi... Pero todavía tengo dudas, aunque siempre me pareciste muy, muy lindo... De hecho siempre me pareciste el más atractivo de toda nuestra generación...- Le decía Sasha nerviosa y desviando la mirada, ahora Eren se sentía culpable, y se imaginaba cómo Connie intentaría despellejarlo por traidor...

_Maldita sea, van a matarme! ¡Ahora sí que me matan!..._

Mientras, Sasha intentaba hacerse un poquito la difícil, había escuchado que a los hombres les gustaba más cuando eras todo un reto, pero moría por decirle que sí ya, e intentar enamorarse y tener una historia de amor, con un príncipe alto y de ojos verdes, en medio de esa trágica guerra, oh~ cómo amaba todos eso cuentos que había leído de pequeña...

-Pero bueno, estoy dispuesta a considerarlo, me encantaría salir contigo y probar muchas cosas, ya sabes, aún no di mi primer beso... Pero no tendría problema si fuera contigo...-le decía Sasha mientras le miraba tímida y avergonzada, prácticamente tirándole la indirecta y pidiéndole con la mirada que lo haga. Eren le miraba estupefacto y cagado del miedo, mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo izquierdo por el estrés y el nerviosismo de su situación.

_No... No solo van a matarme, primero se aseguraran de hacerme sufrir mucho, me colgaran de mis bolas, y cortarán mi pene en trozos, y se lo darán de comer a los caballos antes de que se desintegre, me arrancaran las uñas y luego me sacarán los ojos... Maldición en que problema me metí!?_

Y encima justo tuvo que ver cómo Connie estaba parado estupefacto, mirando hacia su dirección, claramente habiendo escuchado todo y con mucho dolor y angustia en su mirada... _NononononononononononoNO!._

_-_ParaParaParaParaPara, frena, frena, frena ahí, aguanta el carrito!-le dice Eren, haciéndose el que no se dio cuenta de que vio a Connie, o este pensaría que estaba actuando.- Yo jamás dije nada de eso con esas intenciones, no se que pasa por tu cabeza, pero está mal, muy, muy, muy mal!-le decía Eren exaltado. Sasha le miró sorprendida, pero siguiendo en su historia, solo se río un poquito de forma apenada...

-Ay Eren~... No seas tímido, ya está, ya me di cuenta...-le decía ella mientras se reía, haciéndosele adorable el que Eren sea tan tímido...

-No, no. No es timidez.-le dijo Eren mirándola grave y de forma cortante.- No me gustas, no te hagas ideas!.-le dijo serio, y mirándola bien a los ojos, intentando que le crea. _Ves? Uno es un poco más amable con alguien, y ya tiene estos problemas... Debí aprender más del sargento..._maldecía para sus adentros.

-Mmm~... ¿Estás seguro que no mientes, picarón~?-le dijo Sasha guiñándole el ojo. Estaba comenzando a creerle, pero no quería arrepentirse luego.

-Sasha, hagámoslo corto y simple.-le dijo Eren luego de haber dado un suspiro, de forma tranquila y muy serio.- Soy gay. Me gustan los penes. Y ya hay un tipo que me gusta.- dijo cómo si del clima se tratase, dejando a Sasha muy sorprendía.

-Oh~... Lo siento.-dijo ella mientras se reía, ahora se moría de vergüenza y pedía mentalmente mil disculpas al pobre de Eren que se vio obligado a decir eso...- perdón, supongo que malinterprete todo, pasa que bueno, no mentí al decirte que siempre me pareciste el más atractivo, y ciertamente eres muy buena persona, a parte me gusta tu personalidad y la forma en la que eres tan directo.-le decía ella mientras se reía.- Pero no me gustas, no aún, jejeje, estaba dispuesta a un "aprender a quererte" sabiendo que probablemente si te dejaba, en poco tiempo estaría más que prendada de ti.- decía con comicidad, completamente relajada.- Es que bueno, de repente me emocione, y aunque no lo demuestro, siempre quise ser querida y que alguien me diga que era linda, que yo estaría dispuesta a querer a ese alguien... Es que ya sabes, no es por ser una cualquiera, es por la ley del karma "Amaras sin ser correspondido, por no haber amado a quién te amó", y yo creo que si alguien es capaz de albergar tan bonitos sentimientos por tí, merece una oportunidad, ya sabes que de especial es el amor, no? No sería un problema el atractivo ya que los sentimientos cambian los ojos y tu mirar hacia ese que con su interior tanto te gustó.-le dijo ella risueña, demostrándole que no había más contratiempos y que no se sentía ofendida.- Entonces... ¿Quién es?-le preguntó ella con emoción.

Eren ya más tranquilo, y con la mente ágil, de repente levantó su mirada, encontrándose con un Connie más relajado que le negaba fervientemente de atrás y le hacía señas para que se calle la boca.

-Emm... Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras la sobrepasaba por un lado a su interlocutora para retomar el camino al patio, seguido por ella y sus risas.

-¡Ay, que malo!- le decía mientras le sacaba la lengua, y Eren volvía a reírse de ello.

Llegaron hacia donde estaba Connie, este como si nada, y Sasha le saludaba ya fervientemente con los brazos desde lejos. Al pasar a su lado, Eren le palmeo el hombro y le guiño el ojo con complicidad, ganándose una risilla de este, que siguió a ambos nuevamente hacia el patio, mientras los 3 se ponían amenamente a charlar.

La cena ocurrió sin inconvenientes, estaba más que exquisita, pues Eren, Hanji y Mikasa, los mejores cocineros de ahí, se habían puesto a obrar, y la sal ayudaba mucho. Tuvieron una noche pacífica, en la improvisada mesa del patio, hubo mucha charla, juegos, bromas, y un sargento que vivía quejándose de la suciedad... Según él, comer en el patio era una mugre.

También, Eren cumplió su palabra y vigiló a Sasha... Es difícil superar el dejar la comida, ya que la comida es necesaria para vivir... Pero, confiaba en que su amiga ganaría más seguridad de sí misma. Escuchó que Connie pensaba declararse esta noche... Le deseaba suerte a su amigo pelón.

Juntaron y limpiaron todo, obligados a patadas por el sargento, que exigía más que perfección, hasta que por fin se fueron turnando para las duchas y para ir a dormir.

Ahora ya era una costumbre hacer todo en dos veces, todos los hombres juntos por un lado, y luego todas las mujeres por el otro.

Eren y el sargento apenas terminaron, se pusieron sus piyamas (la eterna camisa sexy de Eren, y el pantalón negro con la musculosa blanca de Rivaille), el cual el segundo le miro mal por andar por ahí con solo eso, y que todos puedan verlo así; y se dirigieron inmediatamente al cuarto del azabache.

Tenían muchas ganas de dormir.

.

.

.

_-Ahh!...Ri-Rivaille-san!- escuchaba a Eren llamarle entre gemidos, mientras él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, intentaba dilatar la pequeña entrada del menor con sus dedos..._

_Podía ver a esos anillos succionándolo, e ideas de cómo se sentiría estar ahí adentro le hacían perder la razón de a segundos, y un amago de penetrarle violentamente aparecía en esos momentos, aunque él estaba logrando detenerlos._

_Ya tenía dos dedos dentro de la entrada de su castaño, y este se notaba que ya se había acostumbrado, pues movía sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas, y gemía quedito, dejándole apreciar un hermoso cuadro desinhibido del puro placer que le carcomía, haciéndole decir cosas que ni el mismo entendía..._

_Movía sus dedos en su interior con fuerza, entrando y saliendo, haciendo tijeras, círculos, doblándolos, flexionándolos, y volviéndolos a sacar y meter, deleitándose con la suavidad y humedad de las paredes internas del más chico, que de calientes sentía cómo le derretía los dedos._

_Su hombría le estaba palpitando con fuerza..._

_Por fin pudo meter el tercer dedo... Su castaño pareció quejarse debajo de él. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su rostro, se agacho para darle uno de esos besos húmedos que de ninguna forma podrías olvidar, y bajando a su cuello, devorándolos a besos y lamidas._

_Notó en seguida el cambio el menor, puesto se había relajado, y ahora sus tres dedos entraban y salían de su orificio sin ningún inconveniente. Eso hacía que Eren aparentemente enloqueciera, ya que sus suaves gemidos se habían convertido en ruegos y gaspidos fuertes, sonoros y muy entrecortados..._

_-A-Ah!... Ngghaa!. A-a-a-aaahh!.- gemía Eren en su oído, haciéndole perder la razón... Decidió esperar solo un poco más, y dirigió sus labios a los hermosos y ya erectos pezones de Eren, para succionarlos nuevamente... Los gemidos volvieron a aumentar de frecuencia...-Ah! Ah! Ia! Ngha!... A-Ahh! Mmmn, Riva-ha-ille!.- Entonces sucedió algo que para nada del mundo esperaba...Eren le comenzó a rogar.- M-Métela! Ahh! Por-Por favor, métela! La quiero! Ahn ngh!.-_

_La mente de Rivaille se desconecto por completo... Saco sus dedos del interior de Eren y lentamente saco su hombría, mucho más que erecta, poniéndola contra la entrada dilatada del menor y frotándola... Vio a Eren mirarle fijamente, muerto de deseo, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y anticipación..._

_Pero esa mirada de deseo no era cómo la de las otras amantes que tuvo de solo una noche, zorras en todo el sentido de la palabra, donde esa mirada se hallaba llena de frivolidad._

_Esta mirada le derretía el alma y le calaba los huesos... Sin poder evitarlo ni retrasarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a empujar su erección dentro de Eren, abriéndose paso, poco a poco, poco a poco..._

_Eren la aceptaba como podía, lo veía respirando con dificultad, y cómo a pesar de tratar de relajarse, su cuerpo se volvía a tensar... No quería que su lindo castaño lo sufra..._

_Nuevamente se dirigió a sus labios, deteniendo su avance y lo besó con fervor... Sentía cómo el cuerpo de Eren se relajaba, dejándole entrar..._

_Si que le había preparado bien, no importa cuánto apriete, ese anillo rosado solo cedía sin problemas a su paso, como si fueran un par de piezas hechas para encajar juntas..._

_-Ahn!...-Escuchó gemir a su Eren quedito cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él... Que cosita más hermosa que era... Le parecía adorable ver cómo su pequeño amante se estremecía constantemente debajo de él... Su rostro coloreado por la vergüenza, no hacía más que encender a su bestia interior._

_Al notar que Eren se había acostumbrado, pues los temblores de su cuerpo cesaron, comenzó lentamente a moverse... Entraba y salía de él, sintiendo cómo esa hermosa y cálida entrada apretaba su pene, succionándolo y haciendo que inmensas olas de placer recorran todo su cuerpo..._

_-Eren...- No pudo evitar llamarlo... No sabía por qué, nunca lo había hecho con alguien antes, y difícilmente sabía el nombre de las mujeres con las que alguna vez se acostó... Pero esto era diferente. No comprendía la grandísima necesidad de llamarle, de pronunciar su nombre, mientras sentía cómo el castaño lo recibía... Sus embestidas aumentar en fuerza y ritmo. Ya no podía pensar..._

_-AH! A-AHH, AH, AH, MNNHA, RI-RIVAILLE! M-MÁS, SI, AHHN.-_

_Ri-Rivaille!_

_Ri-vaille! Más, por favor, Rivaille!_

_Rivaille...!_

_-_¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA, QUÉ RE CARAJOS FUE ESO!?- Gritó un Rivaille que se levantaba sobresaltado. Entonces miro a Eren que se hallaba durmiendo a su lado, sin enterarse de nada, con una expresión lunática en su rostro.-**A ti maldito infeliz te voy a denunciar por homosexualizar a la gente, debería ser un puto delito.-**le recriminó cómo si Eren, que feliz de la vida dormía, fuera a enterarse. Le dio un tic en el ojo al ver que este ni se inmutaba.

Pero pensándolo bien, ahora lo agradeció. Es que, ¿Cómo le hubiera explicado la mierda que acabo de recriminarle?

Es cómo que Eren le hubiera dicho "¿¡Y ahora yo que hice!?" y él le hubiese contestado "¡¿Que qué hiciste!? Te apareciste en mi sueño mientras te cogía bien duro, y te rompía el culo con tomo mi amor y con todas mis ganas, haciendo que ahora me despierte más duro que la muralla Sina." Si Rivaille, si, si, una perfecta y coherente respuesta de alguien que está en sus cabales, sisi, muy bien. Aparte, no es cómo si Eren fuera a taparse cómo una nena virgen, no, y huya cagado hasta las patas gritando que no quieren que le rompan su colita, no, no, claro que no Rivaille, eso no hubiera pasado.

Se palmo la frente con frustración. Miro a su costado, viendo con frustración y molestia como Eren aún seguía dormido. Estaba considerando seriamente el tirarlo de una patada de la cama, si había algo que le jodía es que la gente duerma cuando él no podía dormir.

_Si no duermo yo, no duerme nadie… _pensó Rivaille que ya había alzado una pierna y la apuntaba al pobre castaño que aún seguía dormido, esta vez dándole la espalda. Pero ahí quedo, mirándole fijo…

Notó como la camisa caía por un costado de su hombro, y ahora que este se removía, la camisa se desacomodaba y dejaba expuesto uno de sus pezones. Miraba con su entrepierna al palo, cómo el menor le permitía ver un lado tan vulnerable y tentador, haciéndole reconsiderar su forma de despertarlo… Quería manosearlo y hacerle tomar un poquitito de responsabilidad.

_No, no, eso no está bien. _Pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza… Pero ahora aún le seguía mirando fijamente. No pudo evitar comerlo con su mirada, y encima ahora escuchaba cómo hablaba en sueños, diciendo cosas inentendibles, pero con una voz tan suave y una expresión tan relajada, que no pudo evitar volverse a encender. Ahora si que tendría que tomar la responsabilidad…_ Agh, no Rivaille, no, ya estas grandecito y el crío no tiene la culpa… _pensó mientras intentaba apartar su mirada…

Pero entonces…

-Mn…Rivaille…-le llamó Eren entre sueños.

Muy bien. A la mierda todo.

_Jodido mocoso de porquería._

Sin ya poder resistirlo, se inclinó hacia donde se hallaba Eren, aparte se justifico a él mismo, que ya después de un mes, quizá ya era buen momento para que Eren pase a la etapa de " Tocar y ser tocado"… Intentaría quedarse hasta ahí nada más. Al menos, lo intentaría.

Estando sobre Eren, y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a besar suave y lentamente su mentón, bajando por su cuello… Lamio sus dedos y dirigió su mano al pezón que se hallaba descubierto, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente, y apoyó su hombría contra el trasero del más chico.

Eren comenzó a estremecerse, sintiendo ya un cosquilleo intenso recorrerle su piel.

Mientras Rivaille le acariciaba, el castaño comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, confundido, mientras un inconsciente gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose a Rivaille detrás de él, quien le miraba fijamente y le tocaba de una forma que hacía a cada una de sus células derretirse bajo sus roces… Sentía un delicioso cosquilleo en su pezón, que le inundaba todo el pecho, la razón, y se anidaba en su entrepierna.

-¿¡Sa-Sargento!?-le llamó Eren sorprendido, sin poder entender su situación…

-Shh…-le indica Rivaille que haga silencio con ese siseo.- Tranquilo… Tienes miedo en estos momentos?.-le preguntó con suavidad, sin detener ni un poco sus roces…

-Mng…-Se quejo Eren ante la nueva oleada de calor.-No e-exactamente… P-Pero, no entiendo.-Le dice aún confundido.

Rivaille volteo un poco al castaño, y dirigió por fin su boca hacia el pezón de Eren, comenzándolo a chupar y a succionar, dándole lamidas de vez en cuando, ganándose un buen par de gemidos sonoros por parte del menor.

-No podía dormir…-le contestó simplemente.- Y en algún punto de mi desvelo pensé que ya sería un buen momento para que avancemos un poco más… Quieres que pare, tienes miedo, o me dejas continuar?.-le preguntó, e inmediatamente comenzó a lamer su pezón de vuelta. Ese botón se sentía suave y carnoso bajo su lengua… No era un pecho, pero le gustaba muchísimo más esta sensación… _Estoy considerando seriamente el hecho de que probablemente toda mi vida fui un reprimido homosexual. _Pensó con gracia.

-Mng! U-Usted no es justo…-se quejó Eren debajo de él. Rivaille lo tomó como una afirmación, y ahora volteando completamente a Eren y poniéndolo debajo suyo, se dirigió a sus labios y comenzó a besarlo fervientemente.

Eren le correspondía gustoso, con algo de duda y un tanto cohibido al sentirlo tan cerca. Ahora que sabía que el sargento llegaría un poco más lejos con él, era mucho más consciente de los toques del sargento, sobresaltándose al sentir ahora algo que antes con él nunca sintió.

Rivaille había bajado su mano, y tocaba a su entrepierna con mucha suavidad, masajeando a su hombría… Fuertes descargas eléctricas habían recorrido su cuerpo en una patada, aumentando su temperatura corporal a niveles inimaginables para él…

No tenía ni idea…

No tenía ni idea que él ser tocado por alguien más podía sentirse tan bien…

Eren se retorció bajo el toque de Rivaille, mientras este masajeaba con parsimonia su miembro por sobre la tela de su pequeño bóxer… Rivaille lo devoraba a besos una y otra vez, haciendo que el pobre castaño poco a poco pierda la razón.

-Mn-ahh!.- gimió este en la oreja del azabache, haciendo que su hombría se apretara más aún.

Rivaille dejó de dar vueltas y desnudó a la erección de Eren tomandola directamente con sus manos, comenzando un lento vaivén.

Eren se estremeció al sentir las manos de su sargento en su intimidad, siendo masturbado por este… El calor que recorría su cuerpo no conocía límites… Era la primera vez que sentía un placer tan pleno al ser tocado por alguien más…

-Mnh… Ahn… Mngh…Mng!.-

Poco a poco comenzó a desinhibirse, y un enorme deseo por corresponder y poder disfrutar también de tocar a su superior lo inundó … No lo dejo estar mucho, ya que sin siquiera pensarlo y antes de que se arrepienta, dirigió a su mano hacia dentro de los pantalones de Rivaille y tomo su gran erección.

Por favor hacer énfasis en GRAN. Se sintió cohibido ante el tamaño de su superior, no se imaginó que sería tan larga y tan gruesa… Imaginaba un buen tamaño, pero no ESTO.

Y bien que _esto _lo estaba haciendo emocionar. Sentir la hombría palpitante, caliente y húmeda de su superior lo estaba excitando, y todo tipos de pensamientos y deseos respecto a ella comenzaron a bombardear su mente, mientras masturbaba a Rivaille tan bien como podía.

Rivaille se había sorprendido con el accionar del menor… Pero no tardo en agradecerlo, hacía rato que deseaba un tacto de su parte… Comenzó a sentir al placer nublarle la mente, haciendo qué el bombeo con su mano en la erección de Eren aumente y los gemidos de este también…

-E-Eren…-resopló por lo bajo, haciendo que el rostro del menor se sonroje más aún.- Tsk…-Se quejó con frustración. N aguantaba más, no quería solo quedarse ahí.

Soltó de forma repentina la erección de Eren y se alzó sobre el, levantando a un sorprendido castaño consigo… Ahora, ambos se hallaban arrodillados frente a frente, Rivaille lamiendo sus dedos frente al menor.

Eren le miraba confundido… Entonces Rivaille se explicó.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente… Antes que nada, cómo te sientes?.-le preguntó Rivaille en esos segundos de lucidez que le invadieron.

-C-Caliente…-le contestó con demasiada sinceridad Eren, que al darse cuenta se tapo la boca con vergüenza, haciendo que a Rivaille se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso está bien…-le dijo calmándolo.-Entonces te aviso que iremos mucho más allá.- le dijo Rivaille mientras se acercaba y lo comenzaba a besar…

-Ha-Hasta… ¿Hasta el final?.- le preguntó Eren nervioso. Rivaille le miró de vuelta con una media sonrisa, que no hacía más que encender a Eren.

-No aún… Pero cerca.-le aclaró Rivaille, haciendo que Eren suelte un pequeño suspiro de alivio.- Muy bien, ahora agáchate.-le indicó, posando su mano en la cabeza del castaño y bajándosela.

Eren le miraba confundido, pero se agachó igual sin entender…Entonces, Rivaille le guió para que quedara justo frente a su erección, haciendo que Eren se sonroje al verla tan de cerca.

-Chúpala…-le indicó casi ordenándoselo.- Yo me encargare de hacerte sentir bien a ti también.-le dijo Rivaille muy seguro de ello.

Eren le miró alarmado, pero se sintió incapaz de negarse. Volvió a mirar la hombría de Rivaille, y tragó duro, pensando cómo haría para meterse eso en la boca… La volvió a tomar entre sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarla, mientras vio cómo Rivaille estiraba su mano fuera de la cama, y encendía la luz. Eren se avergonzó más aún y se sintió expuesto ante la luminosidad, ahora no había nada que podría esconder…

Le rogo con la mirada para que la apagara, pero Rivaille le indico que se callara antes de si quiera poder abrir la boca… Se resigno, aunque muerto de la vergüenza, y con timidez comenzó a lamer la longitud de Rivaille.

Rivaille comenzó a sentir descargas eléctricas en su hombría y una gran oleada de calor y placer lamer su cuerpo entero cuando Eren decidió meter su mimbro en su boca.

Gracias a la luz podía observar encantado todos y cada uno de los detalles de su amante.

Volvió a humedecer sus dedos, y mientras Eren ahora succionaba su pene con parsimonia, el estiró uno de sus brazos y dirigió sus dedos a la entrada del menor. Al llegar, comenzó a acariciarla.

Eren prácticamente saltó al sentir los dedos de Rivaille allí y le miró con temor sacándose la hombría del azabache de su boca… La cuál había descubierto que la adoraba chupar…

-Shh…-le dijo Rivaille suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro y sus labios con su mano libre. Acuno su rostro, y mientras le miraba fijamente, Rivaille había comenzado a hacer presión en su entrada, en forma de círculos, masajeándola y estimulándola sin llegar a entrar…

Eren se estremeció ante la incómoda y excitante sensación, sintiéndose avergonzado de ser observado directamente mientras era tocado de esa manera…

Sentía el impulso de apartarse, quería sacar la mano de su sargento de ese lugar, pero a la vez no… Estaba nervioso y tenso.

Entonces recordó todo lo que estuvo sintiendo hasta recién… Si él se lo permitía, sabía que irremediablemente se sentiría bien, y recordó las maravillas que le había contado Hanji de ser estimulado en su próstata…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y se concentró en relajarse, arqueando profundamente su espalda, para levantar y acercar más su trasero a los dedos de su superior.

Volvió a meter la hombría de Rivaille en su boca, y se concentró en succionarla y chuparla tan bien y tan fuerte cómo podía, la sensación de sentir esa gran intromisión en su boca lo excitaba de sobre manera… Su cabeza subía y bajaba rítmicamente, tratando de tragar tanto cómo podía del miembro del azabache.

Rivaille entendiendo la indirecta, metió suavemente un primer dedo dentro de Eren…

Y Eren se estremeció.

Sin esperar demasiado comenzó a moverlo dentro de él, sintiendo los suaves y calientes interiores del menor, y simulando pequeñas embestidas.

Eren se sorprendió ante el increíble calor que estaba sintiendo ahora, y descargaba sus tensiones apretando y chupando más fuerte el miembro del azabache con sus manos y con sus bocas, Sentía a ese dedo moverse dentro de él, y escarbándolo, acariciando sus paredes internas con fuerza… Sentía a su entrada comprimirse y succionar gustosa a la intromisión.

Las jugosas contracciones en su entrada lo tenían casi delirando, y sentía cómo al apretarse, sus propias paredes acariciaban ya su próstata, haciéndole estremecer de placer…

-Mnng!, Mnha!, Nh nh, mmmhng!- Gemía fuertemente siendo ahogados por la hombría del azabache, quién ahora retenía su cabeza quita y con fuerza y le embestía la garganta.

Rivaille comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo, y cuando lo estiro lo suficiente, pudo meter cómodamente un segundo dedo en el interior del menor.

Los metía y los sacaba fuertemente, haciendo movimiento de ganchos, tijeras, y sacudiendo a su gusto la entrada del menor… Eren se sentía venir, ya solo por eso, pero el excitante sentimiento de estar siendo llenado por delante y por detrás lo volvía loco. Ya estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

Al tener la boca ocupada, no pudo avisar y se vino estrepitosamente, logrando liberar su boca y lanzar un agudo gemido mientras lo hacía… Mas aún así, Rivaille no lo había liberado.

Volvió a meter su hombría en la boca del menor, y siguió embistiéndolo con los dedos, sin darle tiempo a Eren a recuperarse de su orgasmo, que ahora estaba cómo muñeco dejándose completamente hacer.

Pronto volvió a tener una erección entre sus piernas, y con sus manos, había comenzado a masturbar a Rivaille y a masturbarse, mientras aún Era embestido en su boca y en su anillada entrada, al mismo ritmo…

Ya ni pensaba lo que hacía, y los gritos de placer morían con las embestidas de Rivaille, quién ahora, había dilatado su entrada lo suficiente para meter un tercer dedo. Y…

-¡AAAAHHHN…!.- BENDITO SEA ESE TERCER DEDO.

Entro en él con algo de dificultad y causándole unos pequeños tirones y dolorosas punzadas, pero nada que se compare con el increíble subidón de calor que le corrió hasta en su espina dorsal.

Ahora con el tercer dedo dentro de él, el sargento ya no tenía ni escrúpulos ni miramientos… Apreto fuertemente sus cabellos y embistió su boca salvajemente, mientras sus dedos ahora azotaban su próstata de lleno, haciendo a ambo perderse completamente en la lujuria…

El placer les estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

Sin poder retrasarlo más, ambos esta vez llegaron completamente a su orgasmo, viniéndose fuertemente al mismo tiempo, Eren manchando las sábanas y su pecho, y Rivaille llenando la boca del menor con su semen…

Eren se sintió perder en el momento en que acaba y sentía a su boca llenarse con fuerza al mismo tiempo… Parte de la esencia del pelinegro pudo tragarla, otra parte se había escurrido mucho por su boca manchando su cara.

Al acabar se le había aflojado el cuerpo estrepitosamente, dejándose caer, pero siendo tomado por los brazos por su sargento, que igual de debilitado por su reciente orgasmo, intentó sostenerlo y alzarlo, abrazándolo contra su pecho y dejándose caer ambos de lado.

Respiraban profunda y entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, Rivaille ya un poco más repuesto y mucho más satisfecho que otras veces, y Eren aún atontado por su orgasmo con la mente completamente en blanco.

Rivaille, que lo abrazaba contra su pecho, le tomo el rostro y lo alzó, haciéndole mirarle, encontrándose con el rostro completamente relajado y lleno de satisfacción pura de Eren, a su vez, con una mirada verde agua licuosa y derretida… Eren notó en Rivaille también su expresión completamente relajada, y la mirada del sargento cálida como el acero fundido.

Cómo si se tratara de un imán, Rivaille se acercó a los labios de Eren y siguió besándolo…

Una, dos, tres, cien veces, y aún no se agotaba… Besos cortos, besos largos, roces y mimos, que por un momento, a pesar de hacer inmensamente feliz a Eren, lo habían confundido, ya que todo ese cariño alimentaba peligrosamente a su esperanza…

Ahora ambos se acomodaban y se disponían a dormir, ignorando la suciedad de sus cuerpos y las sabanas, mientras Rivaille dormía abrazándolo suavemente por su espalda…

No, no quería, no quería ilusionarse…

Pero Rivaille tenía la culpa, Rivaille lo estaba provocando..

Tratándolo con tanto cariño después de el sexo (porque sí, si bien no se la metió aún, tocarse y todo lo de recién cuenta cómo sexo)… besándolo con dulzura… acariciándolo como si de un tesoro se tratase… tratándolo con suavidad y siendo comprensivo con él en momentos cómo esos…

Y diciendo siempre las palabras que el necesitaba escuchar brindándole su apoyo en casi todo momento, más el celarle, retarle, perdonarle, joderle, confiar en él, todo, todo, absolutamente todo agitaba irremediablemente su corazón y no hacía más que alimentar sus esperanzas…

Observaba con horror cómo ahora la idea de que alguna vez Rivaille pueda llegar a amarlo no le parecía tan imposible…

Y no estaba bien. Absolutamente no.

Tendría que poner ya mismo un urgente parate a sus sentimientos, a su situación, a sus esperanzas… Una silenciosa lágrima gruesa cayó por su mejilla.

Estaba siendo todo tan hermoso…

Era momento de distanciarse un poco, ahora si sabía que ya no podía hacer como si nada…

O sí que moriría de esa incurable herida…

No, no podía dejarlo pasar.

_…Rivaille… No puedo contenerlos, ya no puedo ignorarlos…_

_Lo amo demasiado…_

_Rivaille… _

.

.

.

**Bueno, bueno, que decir? Solo espero que no estén queriendo matarme con este raro final, no?. De todas formas, les dije que este cap era para divertirse... Lástima que no duro mucho ?)... **

**Muy bien, muy bien. Cómo han visto, al principio Rivaille si medio jodía con Eren respecto a cogérselo...**

**Atribuía su excitación a su naturaleza cómo hombre y al sentirse tan dominante... (A mi Rivaille le encanta sentirse dominante =3.)**

**Pero, tanta joda, tanta joda, vean no más que pasó al final xD. **

**Bueno, ahora sí, les diré de donde vino esta "bisexualidad" de Rivaille, o sea, por qué esta pudiendo sentirse atraído por un hombre, cuándo toda su vida fue heterosexual, y les aseguro que uno posta, no un gay o un bi reprimido. **

**Esto viene de la manito con la pansexualidad. **

**La pansexualidad en una persona puede deberse a muchas cosas, pero lo que si es seguro es que, quieran o no aceptarlo , se genera por un trauma sentimental. **

**Por lo general aquellos que son "algo" pansexual, o sólo pansexual, fueron personas que han sido rechazadas, se han sentido inseguras, o han vivido en un ambiente o situación violenta, aún así, la característica principal es que a pesar de todo eso, poseen una autoestima aceptable, ya que los pansexuales son gente que se quieren y respetan mucho a sí mismos, aunque eso no signifique que se sientan seguros. Y lo más importante de todo, pansexual no se nace, se hace. **

**La pansexualidad es determinada por las vivencias y crianzas de la persona.**

** Al no ser algo "de nacimiento", como las tres más comunes, no se tomaba en cuenta a todos los factores que se nombraran más adelante, y simplemente te tachaban de bisexual, o de frígida/monja, o de ambas cosas. **

**Pero ahora si fue tomada en cuenta cómo una sexualidad ya que posee orígenes muy diferentes a las otras, y las reacciones hormonales de los pansexuales y los demisexuales son otra historia también. **

**Ser hetero/bi/homo pansexual, significa tener una sexualidad definida, y básicamente guiarse mucho por los sentimientos, pero tienes dos caminos: o tienes tu sexualidad definida más no puedes poseer relaciones sexuales al menos que conozcas y quieras mucho mucho a esa persona, ya que alguien que no conozcas no podrá atraerte y excitarte sexualmente, o bien, tienes tu sexualidad definida pero puedes sentirte sentimentalmente atraído por alguien que no corresponde con tu sexualidad, y sentirte única y exclusivamente excitado por esa persona de ese sexo. **

**Obviamente, estos 3 factores pueden venir combinados, (si 3, porque hay quienes no es tan fuerte su pansexualidad y si pueden el disfrutar acostarse con un extraño, solamente que si o si viene acompañado del tercer factor. Después lo más usual es la combinación del primer con el tercer factor, esa es la pansexualidad más potente.), pero es más o menos lo básico.**

**Luego tienes la simple Pansexualidad, o sea ser solo pansexual, no "algo" pansexual, y consiste en ser bisexual pero solo poder sentir un verdadero placer sexual y una atracción en compañía de una persona a la cuál quieras locamente y esa persona te encanta en todo sentido. Y cuando el pansexual está enamorado, no existe nadie más. (Es cómo Eren siendo "Levifílico"?) ). **

**Lo malo de esto, es que cuando una de sus relaciones termina, los pansexuales y los algo pansexuales salen muy lastimados, ya que rara vez sucede porque él o ella la haya cagado, es porque su pareja los hizo pelota. **

**Muy bien, por qué Rivaille es y recién se esta enterando que es pansexual? Simple. El ambiente en el que vivió, su pasado, la gran oscuridad que poseyó su vida, lo hizo tendiente a este fenómeno. Cómo todo ser humano el alguna vez quiso ser querido de forma genuina y no estar solo por descargue, que al fin y al cabo, cómo ya se ha dicho antes, no le llamaba realmente la atención y no lo ha disfrutado tanto. **

**El simple sentimiento de desear solo estar con alguien que realmente le quiera, y el poder quererle, por las conexiones nerviosas necesarias para que exista, tiene un desenlace neurológico, que afectó silenciosamente a su psiquis, haciendo que se vuelva un poco más "abierta" a la variedad, sin ser consciente de eso, y obviamente comenzando a sentir rechazo (sexual) ante otra persona que el no quiera o no conozca. **

**Su lado pansexual más fuerte, que es el poder sentirse sentimentalmente atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, comenzó a hacerse visible y a afectarle, un buen tiempo después de conocer a Eren... Si han prestado atención a los capítulos anteriores, verán que Rivaille hacía un buen tiempo que presentaba indicios de enamoramiento y atracción hacia el castaño. **

**La bomba cayó y explotó cuando confirmo todas sus dudas y sospechas y supo sobre los sentimientos de Eren, lo cuál hizo que fuera mucho más consciente de él, y valore todos y cada una de sus intenciones y buenos deseos recibidos. Eren le hizo sentir realmente querido. Los sentimientos que le profesaban fueron de los más sinceros y puros, lo cuál determino ya la gran atracción sentimental... **

**Y cómo ya he dicho sobre que el amor también es una reacción química, luego de eso se vino toda la atracción sexual. **

**Ahora bien, por qué lo sigue negando,y aún no lo termina de aceptar? Porque no todo el mundo acepta su pansexualidad de forma tan abierta y campante, menos cuando no eran conscientes de ella, y muchas veces entran constantemente en la negación, ya que cuando no sabías de tu pansexualidad, la persibes una vez que te sentiste atraída por alguien cual cuyo sexo no debió atraerte... Es que no se "cambia" de sexualidad de la noche a la mañana, no?. Por eso es tan difícil de aceptar. Aparte recuerden: _Esta determinada por las vivencias y crianza de esa persona, _por lo tanto aceptarlo bien, mal, o no, también es determinada por ello. **

**Así que bueno, esto es todo lo que más o menos está pasando con Rivaille, y está explicado todo bastante por arriba. **

**Lo simplifiqué tanto cómo pude, y omití muchas cosas, ya que este tema tiene para hojas y hojas, horas y horas, para tratar y desarrollar, es muchísimo más amplio de lo que parece. Muchísimo. **

**Y no se imaginan los debates que se pueden llegar a armar xD. Los choques de ideologías se hacen muy presentes en estos temas, y me cuesta mucho no agarrarme de las mechas cuando me toca hablar con homofóbicos o con esa gente de mierda que solo discrimina. **

**Y no, no me siento mal ni estoy "discriminando" irónicamente a todos los que discriminan, porque "algunos también pueden ser buenas personas."**

**MI CULO. **

**Si discriminas, importa un choto que seas el ángel de los de "tu raza", seguís siendo una mierda con patas.**

**Las buenas personas no discriminan y saben no meter la nariz cuando no deben. **

**Las buenas personas no te miran de arriba a abajo y se fijan que haces o que no haces en tu cama, que tenes o que no tenes en tu casa, que te pones y que no te pones en tu cuerpo, si tenes la oreja más arriba o más abajo, si sos chueco, lindo, feo, negro, blanco, gordo o flaco, ni si andas con la billetera llena o siempre vacía. **

**NO. **

**Por algo son _buenas_ personas. Te puede agradar o no agradar alguien por temas de actitudes y personalidad. Pero jamás por un aspecto físico o cultural, la buena persona respeta eso. Y más allá de lo que haya dicho Armin y que tan subjetivo es, ser una buena persona si tiene una mínima base, y es en su momento saber cerrar el culo (la boca) y ayudar.**

**Bueno, perdón cómo que me fui de tema =3, es que me enojo al recordar mis últimas discuciones... Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben, siempre dirigído con todo mi amor para ustedes. Lamento estas notas tan largas, jeje, pero bueno, no lo puedo evitar xD. Aparte bueno, recuerden que no tengo la verdad absoluta, todo lo que he dicho y contado y aclarado es en base a lo que yo entendí, aprendí y estudié, también naturalmente, muy afectado por mi percepción y mi forma de pensar. Asi que pueden encontrarse que no compartan lo que digo y lo que pienso, como también información que diga algo diferente pero parecido a lo que digo, o obviamente mucho más completo, o quizá diferente. Al menos yo no me lo he cruzado, por lo tanto siempre vale aclarar que todo lo he dicho y escrito tiene una base con respecto a lo que yo pienso y apredí y compredí. Al menos, lo que hago, es en base a todo esto que aprendí, que como todo ser humano, pude haber aprendido mal.**

**Ahora sí, besitos~ :D.**

**Ya saben, dejen un comentario si quieren, el que ya lo hizo más abajo leerá su respuesta, y de ahora en más también enviare las respuestas por PM, a algunos puede que gusten de leerlos antes que tener que esperar hasta acá ?), y bueno, para quien quiera, podremos tener una conversación más entretenida ?). No, no haré spam xD.**

**Aún así, la contestación de ustedes la prefiero en review y el PM para otras ocurrencias ?)****. **

**Y ya saben, Allen-chan a siempre a su completa disponibilidad :D.**

**P.D: Acabo de recordarlo recién, pero sí, antes de que me olvide, tal y cómo leyeron, Sasha fue anoréxica. Si bien hoy en día las causas de la anorexia son otras, en la antigüedad, hace muchísimos años, esta enfermedad era propia de los pobres, y era mezclada con la desnutrición. Era muy común en las mujeres, sobre todo en las mayores y en las madres, ya que se convencían a ellas mismas de que no necesitaban ese alimento para vivir, pero si los necesitaba sus hijos/hermanos/ niños del solidaridad era muy grande, y la cantidad de enfermedades también.**

**Cómo vieron, en el anterior había dicho que una enfermedad mal tratada, conduce irremediablemente a otra. En casos EXTREMOS vale aclarar, de anorexia, ha derivado a su contra punto, la obesidad. Y eso se debe que no solo han estado a punto de morir, si no que extrañaron de tal forma la comida, que les produce pánico el no volver a tenerla, y la necesidad y vorágine por comer tratando de emendar todo aquello que no fue comido lo deriva a una adicción. Hoy en día, eso no sucede demasiado, y es exclusivo luego de la recuperación completa, sin mencionar que también hoy sucede por otras causas, por lo tanto, suele ser máso menos superada y dejar cómo máximos vestigios algunas fobias sociales o mucha inseguridad, a pesar de todo. **

**Bueno, es lo más que me voy a extender por ahora. Sasha encaja perfecto con todo esto, por eso la escribí así =3. Ahorita si que termine, jeje xD. Besitos xD *muaa*.**

**.**

**A contestar reviews :DD :**

**.**

**Helenhr:** Aww! Pero que cosa más tierna que sos! Gracias, realmente es bueno saber que no pudro a la gente con todo lo que hablo xD. Pero bueno, más bien no es que estudié para, son todas cosas que ya he estudiado por placer y decidí aplicarlo en el fic xD Cómo en todos los que haga, al menos claro, sea alguna comedia o un lemon (porno ?))que ya no me fijo tanto xD. De todas formas es que me es mucho más cómodo escribir guiándome por todo eso, ya que al tenerlo siempre presente, es cómo que las reacciones y la personalidad de los personajes se guía sola xD, y le das un poco más de realismo de a momentos.

Jjajajajja me muero! Nos parecemos en eso ?). Si bien no tengo una familia puritana, mi primer beso también fue así y con un amigo xD. De hecho fue casi tal cual a la escena de Ymir con Eren, solamente que yo era Eren xD. La únca diferencia es que al tiempo, ese amigo se hizo mi novio xD. Y también que fue en la casa de él, no al aire libre, y en vez de haber estado jugando a las cartas y a la pelota, fue a las cartas y con la computadora, después nos jodíamos, después me robo el beso, después guerra de cosquillas, y me robo más besos x/x. Y bueno... Después al poco tiempo terminamos siendo novios xD. Pero fue inspirada en eso la escena, y si, los dos queríamos tener un primer beso para saber cómo mierda se sentía xD. Después el se zarpó xD.

Ayy dios, me vas a hacer morir! Sos una de las cosas más tiernas con las que me cruce T.T! Solo espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado tanto cómo el anterior, si bien no es tan "interesante" cómo el otro, espero al menos te haya divertido =3.

Besitos querida mía, te dejo mucho cariño y mucho amor ~ :D

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Valepaz1992: **OH SI! Qué bueno saber que te ha gustado mucho xD. Para serte sincera, la amistad de Ymir con Eren fue lo que más me gusto desarrollar, y también se verá en capítulos próximos, pero bueno, fue algo muy gracioso que se me ocurrió un día haciendo nada, pensando en qué carajos escribir y cómo hacer a Rivaille celoso, y bueno, fue lo que se me salió xD.

Reconozco que fue muy cruel Rivaille, y bueno, es parte de su patología, como ya he dicho antes, no solo Rivaille, si no aquellos que poseen este trastorno de la falta de control de ira, tienen esa especialidad de herir gravemente con las palabras, no solo con las acciones, diciendo cosas que SABEN que al otro les dolerá aunque lo que digan no lo piensen realmente. Y los celos, que NO son infundados, en una persona así también tiene reacciones extremistas, es por eso que es tan importante tratar la patología, ya que arruinan su vida romántica también. Pero bueno, lo de Eren lo verás explicado más adelante, en este, el cap 8, y es que en personas cómo Eren, el temor a caer hace que aquello que hayan tomado como su soporte se vuelva en su verdad y realidad absoluta, prefieren creer ciegamente a todo lo que esta les traiga y dedicársele, a perderla. Esa es la razón por la cual en realidad, Eren no distingue realmente en lo que es verdad y es mentira, si no que en su estado creerá en solo aquello que no lo lastime o que le haga menos daño con respecto a su soporte, y si su soporte lo quiere abandonar por voluntad propia, tampoco poseerá la fuerza para luchar por él, no querrá seguir siendo una molestia por más que se esté cayendo pedazos sin él. En este caso su soporte es una persona, pero pudo haber sido un objeto u estudio, que tendrá el mismo efecto. Pero bueno, a resumidad cuentas Rivaille si solo está aprendiendo a porrazos xD. Ya está medio grande como para volver a aprender por las buenas, no?.

Bueno querida mía, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, el cuál fue cómo un respiro para todo lo que vine escribiendo xD. Lástima que no pude evitar no cerrarlo con drama, jeje xD.

Cuídate mucho y te mando muchos cariños, besos y abrazos. Gracias por tu review :D!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki:**Jjajajajaj me muero, que feo eso de tu mamá! Yo si que me enojaría mucho xD. Y… no es por nada, pero porque no puedes correr xD? Espero que no sea algo grave, porque en todo caso, yo hasta en un dpto. de 2x2 corro igual xD. Dos o 3 pasos, pero los corro xD.

Jjajajajaj, mal este sargento está terrible, pobresito =3. Espero que con todo con lo que más o menos he explicado, aunque sea puedan comprenderlo, no es algo que el pueda controlar 3=. Aparte hacía rato que quería escribir "la venganza de Eren" después de todas las que el sargento le ha hecho xD. Pero descuida, ya le paso yo el mensaje ?).

Bueno, me alegra saber que te ha gustado la nueva teoría, pasa que cómo estoy en una línea de tiempo diferente a la del manga, a pesar de ser el mismo AU, ya han pasado más de dos años desde que están trabajando con Eren, por lo tanto, todo esto se me hace que sería posible :3. La teoría química fue algo de realidad mezclado con las propiedades que se me dio por ponerle a este material de ficción. Y cómo en la escuela tengo orientación de ciencia, poseo química y física avanzada, y me encantan además de que me va muy bien, por eso tome lo que estuve aprendiendo para poder hacer algo realista con el fic.

Obviamente, se vienen las complicaciones =3. Aparte mi fic es como que sigue dos líneas diferentes, hay una línea que es la línea "historia", que es la última que apareció y se comenzó a centrar en los sucesos de todo lo que sucede dentro y fuera de la legión, más la línea principal que es la del desarrollo de los sentimientos, lo cual son realmente una historia aparte y pocas veces se cruzará con la otra. Por lo tanto, este cap, si bien fue relleno a nivel historia, fue muy importante a nivel sentimental, que es la idea original del fic, relatar el desarrollo de los sentimientos y el interior de los personajes (principales).

Bueno, las preguntas las conteste por PM, jeje xD. El pácticamente sí a todo xD.

Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fic, realmente, y siento que eres cómo la que más prendida está de todas las seguidoras, al menos, así lo siento xD, jeje. Y bien sabes que a mí lo que menos me molesta es el largo de los reviews, adoro lo reviews largos =3.

Dile a tu mamá que cuando quiera me escriba algo, jeje, y dile también que es la mamá más copada que "conocí" xD. Con lo que me cuentas, hasta yo le estoy agarrando un cariñito :3.

Bueno besitos mis amores, cuídense mucho ambas y realmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, y gracias a eso no me siento taaaan insegura respecto a él. Les mando muchos besos, abrazos, y corazones =3.

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Paloma-san: **

Dios, tu review fue la neta, boluda xD! Igual, lamento ser tan cruel con Erencito pero aún no has comprobado que tan mala puedo ser en verdad. Y bueno, se diría que lo que escribo es un fic, con varios capítulos =3, a mi también como que me pierde eso a veces xDDD.

Ay, no seas tan espamentosa, tampoco es para tanto xD. No creo que vaya a ser una GRAN escritora, además de que ahora es cómo que estoy muy adentrada en el mundo del fic y del yaoi xD. Lo único realmente fuerte que puedo crear por mi cuenta son tesis o notas de opinión, oh si, las opiniones nunca se me acaban xDDD. Jeje xD

Si, a mi me mata la pareja, y siempre los emparejo, también es lo mismo con Mikasa, yo a ella la quiero, pero la quiero más cómo fujoshi xDD. No me va eso de la hermana no hermana que quiere hacer un incesto psicópata xD. JAAJAJAJJA, me muero, seguidora fantasma xD! Si yo también soy de esas con ciertas historias xD. Y me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti, no disfruto escribir reviews a aquellas historias que no me gusten demasiado xD. Jjaja, oh yo te gano, yo soy de escribir reviews largos xDD.

Bueno querida mía, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, ojalá disfrutes de este capítulo tanto cómo yo de escribirlo =3. Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos querida mía!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Guest: **_como se que esto no lo va a subir a la primera y seguro estará retardado por miseras 48 horas...__  
aqui vamos  
MUCHAS GRACIAS X TU PUZLEE!  
Me he entretenido en mis largas y tediosas horas de practica sobre la condicion de ese par...una ejercicio mental para poner a prueba toda la teoria...si...V.v  
pasando al capitulo!  
podría..no se...quizá sea mucha molestia...pero hacer un empate para rivaille?  
digo Ymir va 1 y levy 0  
seria ..entretenido ver los celos de la pecosa...y la reacción de eren...si una escena maravillosa!  
y..serio debe de ser "tan" sensible eren?  
pregunte ala profe sobre la patológia de los OTc y sobre las bombas de hormonas...mira que la cátedra que me dio el profe esta larga...  
pero ..su reacción al tratar de explicar el motivo de mi pregunta no tenia precio...!  
eso es todo. lamentablemente tardare mucho en dejar mensaje, la escuela es demandante en este año y para colmo mi amada usb murió! 8 gigas en imágenes, escritos, dou y demás, se perdieron...T.T  
eso es motivo suficiente para caer en tristitia...  
sin mas por el momento, agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para escribir y espero ansiosa la continuación!  
pdt-lo he sintetizado lo mas posible pero sigue quedando largo..._

HelenaBl eres tu? Lamento mi querido guest si fuiste alguien más ya que no me dejaste tu nombre, peeero, me da la sensación de que sos Helena xD.

Jjajajajaj, querida, si, me lo retrasan 48 hs, PERO me llegan todos los reviews al e-mail con solo de 15 min a un par de horas de retraso del momento en el cuál ustedes me lo mandaron, por lo tanto, pude leerlo en seguida xD.

Ou, cuál puzlee, si sos helena, recuerdo haberte dicho que les dejaba la tarea de pensar porqué Rivaille podía sentirse atraído por Eren xD. Bueno, cómo que ya explique todo por allá arriba, si has llegado a esas conclusiones, CONGRATULATIONS! Si no, me encantaría saber que fue lo que se te ocurrió :D.

Emm, no, no me es una molestia que me lo pidas, de ahí a que te haga caso es otra historia ¿). Jeje, soy una hdp xD. Es cierto que van 1 a 0, pero tenía en mente otros planes para la venganza de Rivaille =3… Ya sabrás cuales, no estoy seguro de cuando haré que Rivaille que se vengue xD.

Y si, se que está muy sensible, pero sí, es necesario que posea esa sensibilidad con respecto a Rivaille, después de todo, Eren raya entre la depresión y la cordura, siendo Rivaille lo único que relamente le esta sosteniendo la mano para que no se caiga del borde… Es su sostén…. Por lo tanto todo lo que sea respecto a Rivaille afectara de forma extremista a Eren =3.

Jjajjaja no me quiero imaginar la cara de tu profe cuando intéstate decirle sobre esto xD! Y? Dime, cuenta, cuenta, cómo ha estado la cátedra :D? Es más o menos parecido (10 veces mejor explicado en todo caso) con lo que estuve explicando yo? Pasa que yo leí libros de psicología y criminalística por hobbie, más todo puchito de información sobre lo que sea que adquirí a lo largo de mi vida, (hay veces en las que realmente no sé porque sé lo que sé xD) pero cómo todo ser humano pude haber entendido mal, aún así, me muevo en base de lo que yo entendí. Ahora bien si el profe ha confirmado lo que yo dije me quedo 10 veces más tranquila xD. Pero me imagino que debió haber sido genial tener a tu profe enseñándote directamente T.T

NO! Dios, me pasa a mí y me muero! Lo comprendo querida, lo comprendo :(.

Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, realmente este fue hecho esencialmente para que lo disfruten y respiren un poco xD. Solo espero que haya salido bien :).

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos querida mía, y creeme que lo que menos me molesta son los reviews largos xD. Nos leemos :D!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Anvaz: **No se por qué (si se), no me preguntes, pero creo que fue uno de los reviews más hermosos que recibí alguna vez en mi vida T.T.

Bueno ya sabes, al principio había pensado que me había quedado realmente mal el capítulo 5, pero bueno, de alguna manera no fue así xD, y realmente agradezco que se me ha ya prendido la lamparita y armarlo desde el relato de Eren… Pero bueno, sintácticamente, fue mucho más difícil. Fue algo a lo que le tuve que pegar muchas vueltas ya que era todo así: "¿Cómo hacer para que el monologo no quede empotrado todo junto? ¿Cómo debería armar el monologo, que tipo de palabras usaría un adolescente maduro de casi 17 años, pero a la vez, poseedor de un trauma? ¿Con qué actitud? ¿Debería hacerlo relatar de forma fría y sin vida, cómo si se metiera en un cascaron y entre en un modo automático, o debería hacerlo de forma temerosa y expresiva, no pudiendo soportar los recuerdos en su lengua? ¿O de otras formas, o mezclado? ¿Cuál es el que le correspondería a Eren? ¿Qué es lo que diría realmente una persona en esa situación, que tanto contaria, que se guardaría para si mismo?", etc, ect, ect. Todas ideas así tuve que acomodar para hacerlo. Si hacía un flashback me ahorraa todo eso. Pero no podía, no podía escribir ese flashback xD.

JAJAJAJJA, SI, SI TE AMENAZO! Por supuesto que te mando desde donde estoy todos mis buenos deseos (y mi presión), y voy a esperar por poder felicitarte (o si no habrá castigo) :).

Ou, que interesante sistema! El de argentina es del 1 al 3 aplazado, del 4 al 6 desaprobado, del 7 al 9 aprobado y el 10 excelente. La regla es sumar 21 como mínimo entre los 3 trimestres para que el promedio anual te de 7, o te llevas la materia a diciembre xD. Si tu promedio puede ser más alto, mejor ?), pero es el mínimo.

Ay dios mío, y esta fue la parte esencialmente bella de tu review T.T. Cómo te explico la forma en la que se me llena el pecho de alegría al leer todo eso? No encuentro las palabras, realmente me pone muy feliz saber que te agradan mis personajes T.T. Es que, realmente siento la necesidad de explicar y decir todo lo que digo, no puedo evitarlo, pero hay veces en las que siento que soy una lata :(, no te voy a mentir. Que me digas esto es como sacarme de forma momentánea la idea de la cabeza, y puedo sentir un rato de alivio. Igual, tampoco te voy a mentir con esto, de ha momentos hasta yo me quiero pegar a mi misma por la forma en la que los estoy haciendo manejar.

Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este capítulo, realmente disfrute escribirlo, más allá de que no se cómo será tomado. Y creeme querida, no es molestia para mí el responder T.T. Es más, agradezco una y mil veces el tiempo que se toman para dejarme un review =3. Y tu ni te imaginas las sonrisas estúpidas que tengo cuándo me llegan sus notificaciones al celular xD.

Te mando muchos besos, abrazos, corazones y cariños, dulce!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Karen Grimm lml:** Bueno, por donde empezar... FUE EL PUTO REVIEW MÁS LARGO QUE RECIBÍ EN TODA MI PUTA VIDA D:! Quede cómo, WOW, no puedo creerlo, y a los dos segundos, estaba saltando en un pie de aca para allá xD. (SI, de alegría, no me golpee el dedo chiquito ?))

Igual tranquila, recuerda que no es obligatorio dejar un review xD. Si así fuera creo que debería pedir demasiadas disculpas y afrontar un castigo . Y tal cómo dices, todos somos humanos xD.

Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten tanto mi Rivaille y mi Eren, reconozco que de a momentos estan canon, así cómo también de a momentos no xD. Al menos, es bueno saber que tuvo sentido y que no era una chapadita más xD, y que se entienda aunque sea cómo comprendí a los personajes para mi historia. También debo decir que lo último fue lo más difícil, ya que, cómo haría para que Rivaille se disculpara y diga todo eso sin que se me vaya TANTO del canon? Le pegue muuuuchas vueltas antes de poder escribirlo bien (osea, escribí, borre y corregí 1500 veces xD). Y me alegra muchísimo saber que te haya llamado la atención todo esto, en vez de que te haya dado ya la super lata de tener que seguir aguantándotelo xD

Y bueno, la razón por la cual Eren se te hace un angelito, y por la cual Rivaille se te hace un super motherfucker, es porque para mi Eren es un angelito y Rivaille un super motherfucker xD. Es todo muy subjetivo ?). Y la verdad me entere por ti que sacaban las ovas de su spin-off, me puse a saltar más aún y a festejar cuando lo busqué y efectivamete ahí estaba la noticia, y el trailler, donde Rivaille está super klñdsjalñksdjañkldjñkldfjjkldxsfdls. Dios, PERO QUE SEXY!

Bueno, respecto a la redacción, no es algo con lo que suela romper demasiado los kinotos, pero yo no pienso dejar de corregir y ver una y otra vez mis redacciones hasta que no sientan que no estan lo más cercano a lo perfecta. Cómo a todo ser humano, algo seguro se me pasa, o después de un tiempo, me puedo dar cuenta de que puede estar mejor, pero no me dejo de revisar y corregir hasta que no me quede tranquila de que fue realmente lo mejor que pude hacer en su momento. Y si, siempre será más cómodo, pero si bien no jodo a aquellos que lo hagan más o menos, o solo tiro un par de consejos a aquellos que le tenga confianza, sabiendo que realmente pueden hacerlo mucho mejor (como a tí), no me canso de felicitar a aquellos cuyas redacciones me hayan fascinado. Pero bueno, son justamente todas esas correcciones las que me hacen tardar xD, por lo tanto más que nada debo agradecerles su paciencia xD.

JAJAJJAJASJAJA, COMO BALDE DE AGUA FRÍA CON HIELITOS XDDDD! AY, me tenté x'D! Pero si, solamente espero no volver a shojizar a nuestras hermanas fujoshis con el hentai de ese par x'D. Que bueno saber que te haya gustado ese one-shot, le puse todo mi amor, y traté de ser tan pornograficamente creativa cómo pude xD. Igual debo comentarte que lo que más me gusto de eso, fue cuando escribí la escena de Eren retando al pene del Sargento x'DDDD. Me orinaba de la risa mientras lo escribía xD.

Con respecto al beso de el par de morenos, yo lo puse de ese modo MUY a propósito. Quería dejarlas con el WTF escrito en la cara, y que quieran matarme por un rato hasta que lean cómo fue que terminaron así xD. Era la surprise de ese cap xD. Y bueno, cómo que este también se vino cómo con unas TRES SURPRISE ?).

Después dime si te gustó el jueguito de Eren y el Sargento xD.

Bueno, es bueno saber que no lo haces, y no te preocupes por mi querida, estoy bien, no me voy a morir ?), y ya tengo tratamiento. Yo la verdad ADORO el cafe, no solo me energiza, si no que me relaja y me despierta el buen humor. AMO el cafe bien caliente, cargado y negro, con muy poca azúcar. A veces también le pongo un poco de leche pero no le pongo azúcar xD. Y si no el hermoso cafe con leche para cuando tengo mucha hambre xD, co sanguche de pan y queso cremoso =3. Ay... Me da hambre xD. Una pregunta... Eres asmática? O posees falso cruz? Se que solo de esas enfermedades crónicas con las que realmente no puedes estar ni cerca del humo, pero bueno, ya una bronquitis, angina, o simple gripe o resfrío te lo restringe también porque lo empeora. Aparte, te seré sincera, mejor que nunca fumes. Me importa un choto si yo no tengo ganas de dejarlo, y me chupa un huevo si me hace mal o no, pero soy consciente de lo que en realidad hago y no le deseo una adicción a nadie. Asique, bien por ti :D!

Aw, gracias por tu inmenso apoyo querida mía, en serio, lo valoro muchíisimo, muchísmo, muchísimo! Gracias a que me diste ese empujoncito diciendome "arriesgate" ahora empecé a soltarme más y a arriesgarme con todo, incluso estoy más satisfecha con lo que escribo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y de que te haya divertido cómo a mi me divirtió el escribirlo.

Te mando muchísmos besos, saludos, abrazos, cariños, dulces y corazones! (Revisa si no encuentras algunos peluches por tu casa también xD) Nos leemos pronto :D.

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Muy bien, por fin he terminado, espero que hayan gustado de leer este capítulo y soportar mis locuras... Am escribir el juego de perro y dueño entre Rivaille y Eren xD. Si, Rivaille hizo de perro seme, la próxima, Eren hará de perro uke xD. Lo prometo ?).**

**Les mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, mis mas cordiales e incordiales saludos :D ...!**

**Allen-chan :3. **


	9. Al filo del horizonte ( )

**Hola hola hola :D! Miren quien se apareció! Antes que nada:**

**LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO T.T!**

**Esta vez realmente me pase, hace más de un mes en el que no pude actualizar :(. Primero que nada, debo admitir que tenía muy poco tiempo, y hubo un periodo de dos semanas enteras en el cual no pude escribir ni tres palabras. Aparte, tuve una dura semana de enfermedades en mi familia, y mi mamá había dido hospitalizada :(. Aunque ya está bien, no se preocupen :D. **

**Aún así, lo bueno es que en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza bajar los brazos. Pero debo avisar que de acá en adelante me va a costar mucho continuar, porque la trama se me ha puesto más complicada.**

**Temo que este capítulo podría llegar a ser pesado y largo, ojalá que no, pero bueno, quise hacer un invento que probablemente no me haya salido xD. Cualquier duda que puedan llegar a tener sobre este raro capítulo, pueden preguntármela tranquilamente. **

**Solamente espero que les guste, creo que nunca he tenido que esforzarme tanto para poder escribir un cap :/ . **

**Gracias por todos los bellísimos reviews que me han dado, como siempre los contestaré todos al final… Y recibirán su spam xDDD. **

.

.

.

Al filo del horizonte (entre la cordura y la locura):

Era de mañana en la habitación del sargento… Me gustaría poder decir que fueron ambos despertados por la cálida (y molesta) luz del sol matutino, pero esa no fue la realidad… Una torrencial lluvia golpeaba el techo del cuartel, un sonido tan relajante, un cielo gris cuya luz iluminaba tan tenuemente, que no hacía más que aumentar la densidad del sueño de aquellos que ahí estaban…

Despertaron tarde, luego de haber dormido a pata tendida lo que sus cuerpos les exigía a cada uno, pero encontrándose con la lluvia que aún caía rauda, la cual los invitaba a que se queden todo el día acurrucaditos entre sus cálidas sábanas.

Eren miraba fijamente por la ventana mientras sentía al pelinegro abrazándole por la espalda y tomado de su mano firmemente, no queriendo despertarlo, ya que aún dormía y quería disfrutar un poco más de ese rato.

Pasado unos veinte minutos, sintió cómo el pelinegro se removía detrás de él, se estiraba un poco, y luego se asomaba por encima de su hombro y se recostaba, apoyando mejilla con mejilla, acunando completamente en su amplio pecho desnudo la pequeña espalda del castaño…

No es cómo si a Eren le molestara… ¡Pero cuál era su necesidad de provocarle una taticardia apenas despierta!

La sangre no tardó en subírsele al rostro, y el calor recorrerle el pecho. El sargento pudo sentir cómo el pecho de Eren latía agitado, al tener su mano entrelazada a la del castaño contra este. No pudo evitar alzarse un poco y mirarlo fijamente, poniéndolo más nervioso…

Ah… Su mocoso era tan lindo. Sonreía internamente.

Eren se sintió tenso y sintió de repente una atmósfera pesada, ante su necesidad de cortarla, decidió hacerse el bobo y comenzar a estirarse todo, todo, hasta como un gato, y sentarse finalmente de costado en la cama, dándole la espalda al pelinegro…

Miró fijamente por la ventana, y no pudo evitar comentar lo más obvio, saltándose los buenos días…

-Hmm…-se quejó, no importa cuánto le guste la lluvia, el justo hoy tenía ganas de entrenar afuera, y podía ser una traba para la misión de esta tarde…-Está lloviendo…-terminó de rezongar. El sargento le había imitado y también se había sentado, acercándose y pegando su pecho a la espalda desnuda del castaño y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro apenas este terminó.

El corazón de Eren nuevamente empezó a correr.

-No, idiota.-le dijo Rivaille, lo cual hizo que Eren le mirara extrañado.-Los árboles están meando para arriba.-le explicó con toda la seriedad del mundo. Era obvio que lo estaba delirando, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue tan…

\- … PFFT! Jajajajajaja-…genial. No se lo esperaba, simplemente no se lo esperaba a estas horas de la mañana.-AY! JAJA ME HAGO PIPI!.- Se reía fuertemente haciendo que el pelinegro le mirara con gracia.

\- Así que riéndote de tu superior, eh?... Te levantaste con los huevos puestos, Jeaguer.- Eren freno su risa en seco apenas le escucho, y se volteó a verle ahora aterrado.

-NonononnononoNO!- negaba Eren fervientemente hasta con sus manos.-N-No me mal entienda!-le rogó.

En cambio, el sargento comenzó a reírse silenciosamente delante de él.

-Ya lo sé idiota.-le dijo divertido el pelinegro, y mordió juguetonamente el hombro de Eren, a lo cual con todo esto, nuevamente, se sonrojó.

-Ah…-suspiró aliviado Eren, tratando también de alivianar su sonrojo.-Por favor no me de esos sustos, por poco y pensé que realmente me mataría.- le recriminó Eren bastante molesto… O intentando parecerlo.

-Está bien, está bien.-le contesta Rivaille restándole importancia, acariciando con su nariz y sus labios la curva entera del cuello y hombro de Eren.-¿Cómo te encuentras?.-le preguntó entonces cambiando de tema, por uno que para Rivaille era más importante.

-Eh..?-le preguntó Eren confundido.-Bien, supongo, por?-le dijo sin entender.

-Por nada… Pensé que por ahí te estaría doliendo la boca, o tu ano, o el cuerpo, no sé, ALGO, por todo el esfuerzo de ayer.-le comenta Rivaille indiferente en apariencias, pero en realidad preocupado por el castaño…

-Ah…-dijo Eren ahora entendiendo.-Bueno, la verdad no le voy a mentir, me duele todo, pero no me siento mal.-le dijo Eren con nada más que sinceridad en su mirar o intención.

-Ya veo…-dijo simplemente el sargento.-lo siento, es que te hago ir de a pasos agigantados, pensé que quizás hasta me temerías un poco hoy, o estarías molesto…-le dijo Rivaille siendo sincero.

-¡P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!.-le dijo Eren alarmado.- ¿CÓMO PODRÍA MOLESTARME O TEMERLE?- Le dijo algo alterado, temiendo que el Sargento piense mal de él o quizá que comience alejarse, o nuevamente no le entienda, o lo que sea…-A-Aparte…

_Un segundo… _

_Debería estar buscando eso…_ ¿Por qué entonces ahora buscaba tan fervientemente el evitarlo?

-Ya, ya, tranquilo mocoso, ya entendí.-le dijo Rivaille calmándolo y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Lo-Lo siento…-dijo Eren algo apenado por su reacción. Rivaille simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia, acarició el cabello del castaño y se levantó…-Ah, si, buenos días.-le dijo de repente el ojiverde, acordándose que no le había saludado.

-… Buenos días.-le dijo Rivaille algo tardío. _Podría acostumbrarme más a esto… _pensó con calidez.

Eren se levantó y salió tras él, dirigiéndose ambos a la cocina… Nuevamente el desayuno de hoy le tocaba a él.

.

.

.

Y volvemos a las típicas mañanas de siempre.

-¡Ya, maldito cara de yegua! ¡Dejate de joder con la comida, y tragá!.-le gritaba Eren molesto a Jean que se sentaba al lado de él.

-¡Ni en pedo me como esta mierda! ¡Quién te crees que eres para tratar de obligarme a comer tus experimentos de porquería!- le contestaba Jean colérico a él… La verdad era que no solo era así todas las mañanas, sino que Jean buscaba pelear con Eren todos los santos días, por cualquier cosa.

Los presentes suspiraban resignados, mientras el sargento luchaba por no empezar a matar gente desde temprano.

Eren agarró la cuchara de Jean y la lleno de comida, y la forzó contra este. El sargento se le quedo mirando con gravedad.

-¡A ver, a ver, cómo le damos de comer al potrillito! ¡Abrí la boquita así te la tragas toda, estúpido cara de micropene atrofiado!.- le decía Eren con maldad, mirándolo con un sonrisa burlona, pero con su mirada furiosa. En cambio Jean, forzaba contra Eren para que no le pueda meter la cuchara de comida, no pensaba darle el gusto.

-¡Será porque es lo único que habrás conocido puta de cuarta! ¡No eres mi madre, zorra!.-le gritaba Jean colérico.

-¿¡A quién mierda le dices zorra, puto reprimido!?- le gritó Eren colérico, mientras la cuchara volaba para adelante y para atrás entre los forcejeos.

-¡A la puta que tengo adelante!.-le dijo Jean desafiante.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita yegua en celo, te voy a terminar metiendo esa cuchara por el culo!-le gritaba Eren frustrado.

-Ah cómo te la pusieron a vos anoche, no? No vas a tener tanta suerte putita, yo no me dejo por atrás como **otros**.-le decía Jean burlándose de él, ante lo que cuál Eren enrojeció, y muchos tosieron incómodos por haberse ahogado con la comida.

\- Ay, Jean, pobre virgen nene de mami Jean… Si tantas ganas me tenías simplemente tuviste que haberle dicho, pero no soy un agujero andante para descargar frustraciones…-le decía Eren en tono retórico, con ironía, burlándose cruelmente, dejando los forcejeos.- Te vas a tener que buscar donde ponerla, porque la necesidad te va a dejar mal.-decía fingiendo lástima y simpatía.

Rivaille miraba a Eren ahora con ganas de partirse de la risa, siempre fingía estar hasta los huevos de las peleas de ese par, pero le encantaba ver cómo su castaño se defendía verbalmente… Le escuchaba decir cosas que delante de él a solas, o a él, nunca se las diría… Y de paso se enorgullecía de su aprendiz al que tan bien le había enseñado desde sus quince años para ser un auténtico hijo de puta…

_Ah… Soy un gran mentor. _Pensaba mientras recordaba esas tantas tardes en las que le instruía.

-Mini FlashBack.-

Una vuelta habían ido a la capital por un llamado especial de Erwin y Hanji, pero al llegar, la policía militar le estaba poniendo innumerables trabas para poder ingresar al Honorable Congreso de Cerdos (apodo citado y solicitado amablemente por Rivaille) y tener su reunión apropiadamente.

No pasaron más de tres minutos, cuando a Rivaille ya le habían terminado de llenar los huevos. Entonces hizo lo que mejor le salía… intimidar.

-A ver si entiendes, pedazo de mierda.-le decía a uno de los cinco soldados que estaban impidiéndole el paso, del cual inmediatamente, en menos de un segundo le había encontrado todas sus debilidades de raíz.- Es mejor que le digas a tu virgen trasero rechazado y a tu estúpida nariz de herradura, que te muevas de mi camino, o de lo contrario, solicitare por decreto la asistencia de la ayuda de la policía militar para la próxima expedición, y no dudare en ponerte a ti, tu **amiguito,** y tu hermano en frente de ella cómo la primera carnada para que los titanes jueguen.- finalizó calándole esta los huesos del miedo y dejándolo al punto del llanto por todos sus secretas debilidades expuestas.- Ahora bien: ¿Abren el paso o empiezo uno por uno? No me tomará más de cinco minutos rebajarlos a mierdas con verdades.- les amenazó al resto, que también le miraban con temor, a lo cual tragaron duro. Sin dudarlo, se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar, mientras temblaban como nenas claro.

Ahora el no tan pequeño Rivaille, pasaba triunfal como un gran ente oscuro caminando por los enlozados pasillos de mármol, mientras una pequeña pero muy radiante lucecita le seguía fielmente los pasos por detrás.

\- ¿Lo ves, Eren? Recuerda bien que todo el mundo tiene un punto débil en su psiquis. Cuando lo encuentres, no dudes en atacarlo sin piedad.- le dijo mirándolo de reojo, percibiendo en las hermosas orbes de este admiración y mucha atención a sus palabras. Le dedico una sonrisa torcida.- Esta es la cuarta regla para ser un verdadero hijo de puta, no lo olvides.- Eren se paró firme haciendo un saludo militar mientras negaba con tensión.- Te conviene aprender a serlo, en este mundo, te abrirá muchas puertas y te facilitara muchas caminos.

-¡Sí Sargento!.- le respondió Eren con seriedad y euforia en su voz.

_Ah… Creo que adoro a este niño._ Pensó con gracia, mientras un calorcito se anidaba en su pecho.

Sin más, lograron llegar al despacho en donde les esperaban el rubio oxigenado y la loca cuatro ojos sin mayores inconvenientes.

-Fin Mini FlashBack-

Jean miro atónito a Eren con la boca abierta por menos de un segundo por lo que le había dicho, pero cuando se le ocurrió que contestar, Eren fue más rápido y le metió la cuchara en la boca.

-¡Ja!-le dijo Eren triunfante.- ¡Come!-le ordenó, a lo que Jean tuvo que tragar si o si, o no podría contestarle, aparte, necesitaba espacio para encajarle una buena trompada al ojiverde. Lo peor de todo era que la comida estaba buena, y siempre lo estuvo, pero últimamente necesitaba pelearse más seguido con Eren ya que le aflojaba muchas tensiones.

Cuando Jean volvió a abrir la boca para contestar, Eren fue rápido nuevamente (¿Cómo lo hizo?) y logró meterle otra cucharada de comida en la boca.

Ahora al sargento ya no le gustaba tanto. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras le miraba.

Pero esto no era lo mismo para los dos castaños.

La interminable discusión, había acabado de la forma más idílica que se me podría ocurrir, ya que luego de la guerra con la cuchara, ambos castaños se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

Bah, Eren se reía a carcajadas, Jean aún tenía la cuchara en la boca…

Y bueno, cómo que ahora se emocionaron con la extraña zarandes del momento, y Eren y Jean hacían payasadas con la cuchara, mientras Eren le daba de comer a Jean.

A todos les daba gracia el juego entre ellos, ya que ahora era una guerra donde Eren cargaba la cuchara y tenía que tratar de hacer que Jean se la coma, para luego, a la cucharada que le seguía, Jean tenía que tratar de atraparla con la boca, prohibido usar las manos.

Cómo habían llegado a ese acuerdo, no se sabe, simplemente pasó, pero ahora toda la mesa estaba más animada mientras veían a los dos castaños hacer muecas y caras raras, mientras peleaban con la dichosa cuchara.

Ahora el sargento tenía un tic en el ojo… Jean agarro la cuchara de él, y empezó a luchar para darle de comer a Eren, lográndolo unas cuantas veces. Tragaban más aire que comida por lo que se reían, pero no importaba.

Ahora el sargento tenía do tics, uno en cada ojo. Que alguien más le este dando de comer a Su Eren no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Golpeo la mesa violentamente con ambas manos, poniéndose de pie, y llamando la atención de todos.

-ORDEN!.-llamó a gran pulmón, haciendo que todos le miran y se detengan automaticamente.-A ver, pendejos de mierda, quiero tener un desayuno decente y tranquilo, de acuerdo?-dijo muy molesto.

A lo que Hanji primero saltó:

-Ay, ya enanín~! Estos chicos no tienen la culpa de que tu mami no te haya dejado morder la teta en su debido momento~!. –Le dijo Hanji con gracia.- Tampoco de que te hayan dado de chupar limones a tomar leche, que por eso estás tan agrio~.-le dijo tratando de calmar los aires pero logrando lo contrario.

El sargento tomo aire y exhaló.

-Todos ustedes terminen el puto desayuno y se limpian TODO, ustedes dos mocosos por hacerme cabrear se van a limpiar la casa de Jean, digo, los establos, y a ti loca de mierda…-dijo mirando a Hanji fijamente la cual trago duro.-…te cuento hasta 10…-dijo, a lo que Hanji salió corriendo desaforada.

Ambos castaños se habían hecho chiquitos en sus lugares, y volvieron al desayuno, mientras luego se miraban con complicidad y se reían. Eso también cabreaba al pelinegro, pero no podía castigarlos por el simple hecho de haberse reído, aparte ya les impuso uno.

Rivaille llegó a 10 y se fue tras la loca de Hanji para descuartizarla… Eso le pasa por decir cosas que sabe que no tiene que decir, que se joda por loca.

Sin más, los demás se terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron a limpiar… Si, a limpiar, cuando a las dos de la tarde saldrían para terminar de tender y organizar una emboscada a la Policía Militar para esa misma noche.

Si…Tenía mucho sentido ponerse YA a limpiar… (Nótese el sarcasmo)

.

.

.

Abandonaron el cuartel escondido, y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, la Legión no tenía tiempo que perder para ser sorprendidos de por medio.

Estaban equipados con la nueva infantería, no solo se habían adaptado bien a ellas, sino que se manejaban a la perfección, sobre todo al sentirse completamente seguros con esas armaduras.

El plan de por si era bastante sencillo.

Esta vez llevaban a Eren con ellos, ya que no querían más sorpresas y seria más seguro vigilarlo con toda la Legión a disposición.

Las capas verdes, puestas al revés para que sus logos no sean visibles, eran perfectas para confundirse con el follaje, se habían subdividido en 10 parejas, y se dispersaron en el bosque con todas rutas diferentes, con la única referencia de que debían seguir correctamente una ruta trazada para llegar al mismo tiempo a un punto de encuentro.

Era arriesgado, si, y nadie más allá de Erwin, Rivaille, Hanji, y Eren, conocía otra ruta que no sea la propia ni una parte ajena del plan, eso era para que no puedan cantar demasiado en el peor de los casos que alguien haya sido descubierto.

La tolerancia era de 10 min, ni uno más ni uno menos, en caso de que una pareja falte, automáticamente el plan cambiará a alguno de los ya premeditados, luego se mandará un grupo de rescate, hasta entonces deberán aguantar rezando por no tener que lamentar nada, solo esperaban no tener que implementar eso.

Una de las parejas, por supuesto, era la de Eren y Rivaille, estos se dirigieron por el ala Este hacia el follaje más denso, les tocó una de las rutas más turbulentas y difíciles de maniobrar, pero eso se debía a la facilidad de ambos para trabajar.

Los arboles pasaban por sus costados cuales flechas fugases, que hacían de su visión un vórtice que no les permitía ver nada que no sea hacía adelante, el tropel de sus caballos los llevaba rápidamente hacia su destino…

Eren, quien estaba rezagado detrás del sargento, agito suavemente las riendas de su caballo para acelerar, y ponerse a la par de el morocho.

Rivaille le sintió acercarse, y al llegar Eren a su lado, sabiéndose mirado, le miró y le sonrió muy levemente para animarlo, su castaño estaba muy tenso.

Luego de haber visto ese diminuto gesto de apoyo, Eren se sintió más liviano, y con hombros relajados y ojos decididos, volvió su vista al frente, a seguir al pie de la letra su ruta ya memorizada…

Pasaron horas cabalgando, hombro a hombro, hasta que llegaron, de primeros, al punto de encuentro. Para cuando estuvieron ahí, el Sol ya estaba a finales de su poniente…

Bajaron de sus caballos y se dieron sus segundos para contemplar el paisaje pacífico que se les extendía. Respiraron profundamente… Ahora se avecinarían los verdaderos riesgos. Y temían por ello.

Eren se acercó a Rivaille, sin poder evitarlo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento…

Y disfrutando los últimos momentos a solas que les quedarían, por una sola vez decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos… No quería tener cosas de las cuales arrepentirse.

Rivaille sinceramente no lo esperaba, pero lejos estaba de negarse.

Dejo que Eren se acercara, dejo que Eren le tome de su barbilla, dejó que Eren le besara.

El azabache rodeo su cintura con un brazo, y dejo que sus parpados caigan lentamente, dejándose llevar por unos escasos segundos. Disfrutando de ese suave roce de labios, mientras se filtraban los últimos rayos de luz…

Decidieron no pensar en nada, no cuestionarían nada por el momento…

Solo sabía que ambos necesitaban de esa última cercanía, de todos eran los que realmente tenían riesgos de no regresar… Sus lenguas se enredaban suavemente, y Rivaille apretaba cada vez más su agarre en su cintura, amarrando la nuca de Eren, enredando sus cabellos, para profundizar más ese beso, en el cuál Eren cómo todo muñeco, felizmente se dejaba llevar…

Ambos sintieron los tropeles de un par de caballos acercándose a lo lejos, y otro par, y otro par, por lo tanto decidieron tomar distancias nuevamente.

Por unos segundos, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, mientras el azabache acariciaba el rostro del castaño gentilmente… Cómplices, con intensidad, anhelando unos momentos más a solas, aunque ninguno lo admitiría… Las últimas palabras se las decían con la mirada, cómo solo ellos lo podían lograr.

Eren agacho la mirada… Rivaille suspiró…

Una a una las parejas iban llegando, con solo cinco minutos de retraso a la hora estipulada, sin ningún inconveniente ni pareja faltante.

Ahora que habían llegado al acantilado, volvieron a dividirse, esta vez en cuatro grupos, tres de seis y uno de dos, siendo el de Rivaille y Eren el de par.

A lo lejos ya podían divisar los cuarteles de la policía militar…

Pero eso no era lo que importaba realmente.

Lo que importaba era que a lo lejos estaban las entradas escondidas sobre la izquierda de aquel acantilado…

Una de ellas, a ciertos túneles escondidos los cuales habían estado estudiando cuidadosamente mediante infiltrados y aliados dentro de la policía militar, los cuales llevaban a un laboratorio y un segundo cuartel…

La otra era una de las tantas entradas a una de las ciudades subterráneas.

La ciudad subterránea de la cual provenían ambos Ackerman para ser más precisos.

El plan era sencillo… Dentro de todo, ya que cómo se había dicho antes, solo conocían sus partes por separado…

El primer grupo iría a tender una emboscada al cuartel principal, el visible, y traerían con ellos rehenes, pero no cualquiera, si no personas ya identificas, a las cuales las someterían a un cálido (nótese el sarcasmo por parte del sargento) interrogatorio.

Sabían perfectamente que aquel que sea una molestia demasiado grande, un verdadero estorbo, debería perecer.

Los otros dos grupos de seis, se encargarían de atacar por dos flancos diferentes al cuarte subterráneo, y tratar de saquear tanto documento cómo artefacto en el laboratorio que se encuentre, para ver que se traían entre manos, y frustrar cualquier posible plan o invento… En todo caso, lo usarían a su favor.

Finalmente, Eren y Rivaille deberían ir a la cuidad subterránea. Ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer…

Nadie sabía el papel de cualquiera que esté fuera de su grupo, estaba prohibido hablar en estos momentos con alguien que fuera de otro, preferían que en el peor de los casos, no tengan mucho que decir… Querían evitar tantas tragedias como sufrimiento posible.

Tampoco el otro grupo sabía de las entradas subterráneas o de los flancos que tomarían.

Incluso los doce que atacarían al cuartel subterráneo desconocían el flanco del contrario.

La información y cooperación en conjunto estaba solo en el centro, y para finales ya.

Ese punto de encuentro en el acantilado, no fue más que un lugar para dividirse y reorganizarse, de paso, tomar un mínimo descanso y alimentarse un poco, así también, a los caballos.

La puesta en común sería directamente en el cuartel… Por ahora, debían confiar ciegamente en la habilidad del otro.

Aún así, tenían un tiempo determinado… Esperarían a media noche, por ahora solo se extenderían y harían los preparativos para el ataque.

Luego de eso, solo poseían dos horas cada grupo para la duración del ataque y la toma de objetos, se encontrarían todos en la parte alta del acantilado nuevamente, y se marcharían directo al cuartel.

La única diferencia era que Rivaille y Eren tenían hasta tres horas. Ellos volverían aparte.

Y era lo único que sabían los demás, que no debían esperarlos, y que se verían al rato en el cuartel.

.

Eren y Rivaille se dirigían hacia unos matorrales, rodeando el camino hacia la entrada, para esconder todas sus cosas entre la maleza…

Se detendrían recién a dos kilómetros al sur la entrada, rodeando el camino directo por un radio de siete kilómetros.

Iban a paso de hombre, ya que no querían llamar la atención, y apurados no iban a estar.

Caminaban de forma silenciosa, apenas y mirándose de reojo, ya que mucho más atentos estaban a lo que sucedía alrededor.

Siendo Kaney de quienes estábamos hablando, Rivaille mismo lo había explicado, y con sus propias palabras había advertido que "si es el mismo hijo de puta que conozco, va a estar armado hasta el culo".

La tensión se respiraba en el aire…

La tenue luz del crepúsculo cómo único alumbre, hacía ver al paisaje tétrico y confuso, no ayudaba demasiado tampoco…

Entonces Eren se sobresaltó. Frenó en seco.

-Rivaille-san…-susurró Eren llamando su atención.

-Shh…-le dijo Rivaille, indicándole que sea discreto… El también se había frenado. Eso alivió y alarmo a Eren, lo alivió por el hecho de que no estaba ni loco ni imaginando cosas, y lo alarmó justamente por eso, porque no fue su imaginación.

Contuvieron su respiración, y ambos se pusieron en modo de suma alerta…

Inspeccionaban con la mirada, sin moverse ni un centímetro, poniendo en alto todos sus sentidos.

Respiraban lento, pausado y profundo, concentrándose al máximo en su alrededor.

Finalmente, un murciélago salió volando, y ambos relajaron sus posturas.

Aún así, seguían alertas, eso pudo haber sido simplemente suerte para el que sea que le este siguiendo… Si alguien les seguía, por supuesto, pero en estos momentos no estaba de más sentirse perseguidos y así exagerar su precaución.

Finalmente, llegaron al punto estipulado sin mayores complicaciones.

Tomaron sus armas y su ración de comida, se dirigieron a unas rocas las cuáles lucían cómodas para sentarse un momento, y prendieron únicamente una pequeña lámpara de aceite a fuego muy bajo, paro que los ilumine tenuemente mientras comían.

A pesar de que ninguno abría la boca ni para masticar mientras comían, se miraban cómo si quisieras decirse las mil cosas al mismo tiempo.

Aún faltaba dos horas para la media noche. Tenían una hora para comer, descansar, y esconder los caballos, ya que estaban a una hora a pie de la entrada.

La lámpara los iluminaba tenuemente, y en menos de quince minutos, ya habían terminado con su comida.

Sacaron las monturas de los caballos, y las dejaron escondidas, luego, dejaron a los caballos sueltos para que parezcan ser solo un par de caballos salvajes, total, estaban entrenados para volver apenas escuchen el llamado de su dueño.

Ya estando completamente solos y con todo lo que necesitaban encima, tomaron asiento nuevamente, Rivaille ayudando a Eren a repasar bien el mapa (hecho por él).

Estaban cerca, sentados uno junto al otro, y por un momento ambos habían sentido la necesidad de mandar todo a la mierda, y poder disfrutar juntos un poco de la paz.

Ninguno decía nada, ni demostraba nada, pero por un momento entendieron a los estúpidos cerdos que se conformaban con tener una vida tranquila dentro de la muralla... ¿Cómo no conformarse cuando podes concentrar tu entera atención en tu pareja, en los que amas?

Ahora es cuándo entendían realmente que tanto estaban sacrificando…

Pero no podían flaquear ahora, por supuesto que no. Aún así, una vez repasado el mapa, Eren se recostó en el hombro de Rivaille, comenzaría a alejarse luego, ahora no era el momento.

Rivaille lo dejó ser tranquilamente, si bien no respondió con ninguna reacción, el simple hecho de haberlo dejado estar era más que suficiente para Eren y sabía que no le estaba molestando…

_¿Desde cuándo esta necesidad por ser pegote con la gente? ¡Yo no soy así!._

Se reprendía Eren mentalmente… Es que justo en ese momento se le dio por pensar lo fuera de sí que había estado actuando en presencia del pelinegro, ahora que repasaba mentalmente su comportamiento, no se reconocía.

_Ya me echó a perder, _pensó con irritación. Pero aún así, no se movió ni un centímetro.

Finalmente tuvieron que comenzar con su andanza en ese enturbiado bosque.

Caminaban, caminaban y caminaban por el denso follaje, teniendo que apartar varias veces una buena cantidad de ramas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Para sorpresa de Eren, no escucho a Rivaille quejarse de la mugre ni una sola vez. Para sorpresa de Rivaille, Eren aún no había tratado de abrir el pico.

Paso media hora de que venían trepando y moviéndose como podían entre las raíces y los abetos, los cuales traicioneros trataron de hacerles tropezar más de una vez, Rivaille venía 0 y Eren 2.

Las dos veces Rivaille se le quiso reír en la cara, pero no podía, uno, sería actuar fuera de si y perder su touch. (?)

El otro, porque no podían darse el lujo de hacer tanto ruido, por lo tanto las dos veces, Rivaille le dio un cocaso en la cabeza en modo de reprimenda. Eren apenas había hecho ruido cuando se quejaba, porque no quería recibirlo doble, sabía por qué le reprendía.

Habían pasado otra media hora caminando y por fin habían llegado a la entrada… Esta estaba debajo de unas raíces, escondida debajo de la tierra.

Pudieron abrirla fácilmente, ya que estaba hecha para que la gente común y corriente que provenían de la ciudad subterránea, pueda entrar y salir sin inconvenientes… Si la encontraban, claro está.

La ubicación de las entradas y salidas de la ciudad subterránea no eran de conocimiento popular, ni para los propios ciudadanos de la pocilga.

Eren estaba muy nervioso… El corazón le latía lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarle taquicardia, y no es solo por el simple hecho de que conocería en vivo a una supuesta leyenda suburbana… Tampoco porque se trataba del pedazo de pasado más importante de su sargento… Si no, que era porque temía lo que iba a encontrar allí.

Temía por los locos sueltos, que en más de una ocasión su Sargento se los había nombrado… Sabía que se enfrentaría cara a cara a lo real, y posiblemente a una nueva realidad que desconocía.

Sin más, Rivaille levantó la tapa y entró, Eren, tomo una buena bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones para intentar tranquilizarse, y al exhalar se dispuso a entrar inmediatamente detrás del pelinegro.

Se adentraron a un túnel con una gran escalinata… Ni una sola hebra de luz se asomaba en la penumbra del angosto, frío y húmedo pasillo.

Encontraron su lámpara de gas y volvieron a prenderla ya que no querían bajar rodando por la escalera, querían hacerlo como una persona normal y decente lo haría… No andaban con ganas de experimentar.

Ahora que podían ver bien donde pisaban, Eren noto lo empinada que era esta, también, que las mismas escaleras eran una especie de laberinto…

Rivaille no se sorprendió por ello, ya las conocía bien, y sabía el camino que debía tomar… Más que un laberinto, en realidad eran rutas, ya que por cualquiera de ellas llegabas a la ciudad subterránea, solo que a un punto diferente… Incluso, subiendo por una nueva ruta, podías salir hasta a una entrada cualquiera que se encuentre, por ejemplo, en Trost.

El sistema de rutas en las escaleras estaba hecho para poder defenderse de los militares y que estos no puedan entrar fácilmente, ni siquiera, saber a donde pretendían llegar.

Rivaille las había recorrido una y otra vez…

Sabía casi todas las rutas, al menos, todas las que necesitaba…

Y obviamente, conocía la ruta hacia el sector de Keney. Y por supuesto, hacia lo que era antes su sector.

Estaba en la peor parte de toda la ciudad subterránea, era la reclusión de la reclusión.

Pero era lo que había, ni dentro de la misma ciudad hacían vista gorda sobre el lugar del que provenías.

A medida que avanzaban...

...El aire se hacía cada vez más pesado…

Para Rivaille fue casi nostálgico y rápidamente se estaba acostumbrando al aire pesado y húmedo que solía respirar cada día… Para Eren fue algo completamente nuevo, y la falta de costumbre a estas nuevas concentraciones de oxigeno hacían mella en su habilidad.

Se sentía un poco más pesado y lento que de costumbre… No mal, pero si más denso.

Lo atribuyo a que porque el aire que ahora recorría su organismo era más denso también. Y no estaba equivocado.

La tenue luz de la lámpara lo ponía nervioso… No podía ver más allá que delante de los pies de su sargento, mientras bajaban por ellas a un ritmo bastante elevado.

De repente un ruido se escuchó y una sombra se deslizó fugaz por su costado.

Entonces, viviendo todo en cámara lenta, Rivaille lo tomo rápidamente de la muñeca y lo jaló a las corridas hacia el nuevo cruce que estaba solo cuatro escalones más adelante.

Eren no llegó a entender nada, cuando la lámpara de aceite ya se había apagado completamente y ahora era empujado con fuerza a una ranura muy estrecha y profunda en la pared del cruce, siendo aprisionado por Rivaille dentro de esta…

Cabía de decir que de estrecha, era MUY estrecha… Era un lugar donde apenas entraba apretada una persona, y Rivaille había forzado dos.

La oscuridad lo consumía todo, no era capaz de ver absolutamente nada… Solo sentía un frío y húmedo muro irregular contra su espalda, al igual que las paredes que comprimían y apretaban sus brazos, y delante de él, completamente pegado, estaba su sargento.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Rivaille contra su cuello, la dureza de sus abdominales contra su torso, sus piernas rozándose, y las manos de Rivaille, apretadas en su cintura, el único pequeño espacio que quedaba donde podía meterlas si retorcerlas.

Eren las posó tímidamente en los hombros del azabache, ya que estaba bastante incomodo teniéndola retorcidas contra las paredes.

Gracias a eso, Rivaille se acercó aún más, lo cual lo puso todavía más nervioso.

Quiso decir algo, pero Rivaille de alguna forma pudo notarlo y nuevamente le indico que haga silencio…

-Shh….-

Eren entonces se hizo consciente de la gravedad de la situación. A pesar de que su corazón latía a mil, aún así comenzó a imitar al azabache, y empequeñeció tanto como podía su presencia.

Respiraba lento, suave e insonoro, tensando todo su cuerpo para no mover ni un solo músculo que pueda delatarles haciendo algún ruido.

Se oyeron pasos acercarse…

Una luz se dirigía hacia donde estaban.

Por suerte la ranura era lo suficientemente profunda como para que la luz no llegue a tocarles ni por asomo.

Entonces, ahí fue cuando noto que detrás de la espalda de Rivaille había también una pared.

Eso explicaba el por qué estaban tan apretados. Pero aunque sea, ambos podían apreciar que pasaba a su costado.

La lámpara de aceite de ellos se hallaba de pie en el suelo, contra sus pies. Por lo tanto tampoco deberían preocuparse de ello.

Al fin habían llegado los individuos que se acercaban… Parecía que todo transcurría en un tiempo irrealmente lento, mientras el latido de su corazón le atronaba los oídos.

Paso tras paso, paso tras paso, se asomaban hacia donde estaban… Eran cinco personas venían encapuchados, por lo tanto no podían saber quiénes eran y si simplemente era un grupo de ciudadanos de la ciudad subterránea, que se aventuraban a salir…

La luz por fin ilumino completamente el sector donde se encontraban… Con alivio comprobaron que definitivamente la luz realmente no era capaz de alcanzarles.

Los cinco individuos pasaron delante de ellos como si no hubiesen notado nunca su presencia…

…Siguieron caminando y tomaron la misma escalera por la cual ellos estaban bajando.

Respiraron nuevamente al notar que no volverían a acercarse.

Aún así, se quedaron ahí dentro hasta que quedaron completamente en penumbras de nuevo…

Pero había algo que a Eren no le estaba gustando nada…

¿Qué fue lo que había pasado por su costado…?

…Demasiado real para ser solo producto de su imaginación.

_Mierda…_

Decidió ignorarlo por el momento, lo comentaría más tarde, ahora se estaba dando cuenta que estaba teniendo otro problema… Estaban atorados.

Se preguntó como Rivaille no consideraría semejante cuestión. Ahora que lo pensaba, eran dos personas encajadas en un lugar donde apenas cabía una… Y ahora que lo volvía a pensar, ¿¡Por qué la boca de Rivaille estaba besando su cuello!?

-Este… ¿S-Sargento? M-Me parece que este no es ni momento ni lugar...-le decía Eren nervioso.

-Momento ni lugar, para qué?.-le preguntó molestó y confundido. Lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de hacer lugar detrás de él, y así poder salir.

-...Eh?- preguntó Eren quien ahora era el confundido... _Ah, que no estaba siendo acosado sexualmente?,_se preguntó mentalmente.

-No.- Respondió el sargento leyéndole la mente. Eren le miro confundido, _Cómo puede-?_\- Si, te leí la mente mocoso inútil.-volvió a responderle... Ahora a Eren el sargento le daba miedo.-Ya basta de perder el tiempo, y coopera para que salgamos de aquí.

-S-Si!.- dijo Eren cómo pudo.-P-Pero… ¿Qué hago entonces?-le dijo sin saber muy bien que debería hacer.

-Tsk, déjame pensar, mocoso inútil…-le dijo el sargento, quien no quería admitir que no había considerado el hecho de que Eren no podía hacer demasiado…

Entonces, dejando de moverse, se puso a pensar en una posible solución… Hasta que se le ocurrió.

-Ya sé.-le dijo el sargento a Eren.- Trepa tus piernas en mi cadera.-le dijo el sargento.

-¿¡Q-Qué!?-le dijo Eren alterado.

-Tsk, obedece, mocoso.-le dijo el sargento sin mucha paciencia que digamos.

-B-Bueno…-dijo Eren cohibido. Decidió obedecer, y como pudo, trepo sus piernas todas apretadas en la cadera del sargento.

-Agárrate de mis hombros.-le volvió a ordenar el sargento, a lo cual Eren obedeció sin chistar.-Soltá el aire, meté pansa, y aguantá así.-le dijo el sargento, y Eren volvió a acatar sus órdenes.

Una vez hecho eso, Rivaille empujó a Eren contra la pared, comprimiéndolo aún más, y notó como detrás de él se había hecho espacio. Con cuidado aferró a Eren fuertemente de sus muslos, y contuvo la respiración también. Obviamente, intentando ignorar el bonito koala que parecía Eren, y lo lindo que sería tomarse aunque sea una horita para hacer… otra cosa.

Con esfuerzo, y frotando sus espaldas dolorosamente con la pared, Rivaille comenzó a forzar la salida de ellos hacia afuera, moviéndose de lado y arrastrando la lámpara de ellos con su pie, lento pero constante, hasta que logró salir.

El alivió les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos al volver a los túneles principales. Rivaille tomó la lámpara del suelo y la volvió a encender. No dijeron palabra, más allá de un gran y prolongado suspiro por el alivio antes causado.

Siguieron caminando por esos pasillos estrechos, y llegaron a una bifurcación de tres escaleras… Tomaron la de la izquierda, y bajaron un buen trecho, doblando un par de veces hacia la derecha, hasta que llegaron a un cruce con otra escalera, que bajaba hacia la derecha, y volvieron a bajar por ella.

Al seguir por esta, notaron como llegaban al final del túnel, y por la salida de este, se veía una luz tenue asomándose.

Al salir del laberinto de escaleras, Eren quedo anonadado con la vista con la que se encontró…

La visión de un enorme acuífero a más de 50 metros debajo de sus pies se abrió paso ante él, y también, el hall era tan grande y enorme, que mirando hacia arriba de las paredes rocosas y sedimentadas, no era capaz de ver el techo.

Por encima del acuífero, cientos de escaleras, subiendo, bajando, yendo hacia un costado, hacia el otro, se veía cruzándose por todo el lugar, arriba y debajo de él.

El agua cristalina del acuífero se hallaba iluminada por, probablemente, las rocas luminosas debajo de ella, iluminando bellamente el lugar.

Nunca en su vida había visto algo igual, era simplemente hermoso. Por un momento, quizo quedarse ahí, explorar el lugar, saltar al agua, trepar por las rocas y raíces de las paredes, jugar saltando de escalera en escalera.

Se detuvo por un momento, apreciando el vértigo que le causaba verse tan alto… Eran unos buenos cincuenta metros, y aún así el acuífero se veía enorme, como un cielo bajo sus pies, donde parecía que con solo estirar tu mano pareciera que podías tocarlo.

Rivaille se detuvo unos momentos, admirando también esa masa de agua de un celeste imposible, adivinando que seguramente en la mente del menor también era todo este lugar percibido como un lugar casi mágico.

Este no era el único acuífero que se hallaba entre los laberintos, pero sin duda, era el que más le gustaba.

Recordaba como en su juventud, Farlan y su hermana Isabel habían vagado por estos túneles cómo el mejor hobbie que habrían podido tener.

Al menos el suyo, ya que Farlan e Isabel no habían vagado tanto como él, y menos ir con él en todas y cada una de las veces, por lo tanto, este acuífero en especial no había llegado a mostrárselos.

Aunque aún así, del otro lado de los laberintos, había una caverna de agua que era en la cual ellos siempre estaban.

Nuevamente, la nostalgia le acaricio su maltrecha alma, causándole un mal estar.

Eren dejo por fin de hacer el idiota, según Rivaille quién jamás admitiría que la expresión maravillada de Eren casi lo termina de enamorar perdidamente de él, y tomaron rumbo nuevamente…

Eren sabía que no era probable… Pero le encantaría volver a ir a ese lugar y conocer un poco más de todo ese mundo subterráneo que acababa de descubrir.

Sin más, trato de ignorar su morboso vértigo, y siguió bajando por la escalera, hasta que Rivaille le hizo trepar a otra, y comenzaron a subir. Saltaron y se treparon a uno de los caminos que pasaban al costado de ellos, volviendo a cambiar de escalera, y así hasta que atravesaron todo el hall del acuífero.

Entraron a los asfixiantes túneles nuevamente, y siguieron bajando escaleras, y doblando ve a saber en cuantas partes. Eren admiraba el cómo Rivaille era capaz de recorrer todos esos caminos de memoria.

Pasado un rato, y ya algo cansado, Eren no soporto más su silencio, y odiaba sentirse tan desorientado… Comenzaba a pensar que terminarían del otro lado del mundo.

-¿Falta mucho?.- se animó a hablar Eren nuevamente. No es como si no haya notado el mal humor del pelinegro, pero aún así… Necesitaba escucharle decir algo.

-Mira mocoso, desde ya te voy avisando, no vayas a empezar a enloquecerme con el "falta mucho" que 8 años no tenes.- le dijo Rivaille exasperado, a lo que Eren se encogió un poco detrás de él.

-Ah… Esto…. Entonces… Si o no?.- insistió con algo de timidez. Rivaille se volteó y le miró con cólera, mientras un tic en la ceja izquierda le aparecía.

-Si mocoso, falta una pierna y media.- contestó el pelinegro bastante malhumorado.

-… Eh?.-le preguntó Eren confundido sin entender.

\- Lo que te va a faltar si de acá en adelante me terminas de joder la paciencia.- le dijo su sargento con un tono mordaz, a lo cual Eren empalideció.

-B-Bueno...-le dijo Eren con voz nerviosa, no queriendo tentar a su suerte. No entendía porque Rivaille estaba tan enojado, pero lo atribuyó a que quizá no le causaba ninguna gracia volver al lugar del cual había logrado salir.

-Tsk, solo faltan un par de escaleras.-le contestó por fin el pelinegro, no sabiendo muy bien ninguno de los dos el por qué lo había hecho. Lo normal hubiera sido simplemente dejarlo ahí.

Tal y como lo dijo, solo bajaron un par de escaleras más, las cuales, déjenme decirles, estaban bien empinadas y fueron las más largas, hasta que al fin, llegaron a lo que parecía un muro que cerraba el camino.

Rivaille tanteo la pared por unos momentos, hasta que de una ranura saco una argolla, y de ella tiró, mostrando que en el medio de este muro, había una puerta camuflada.

(Eren pov)

Pasamos a través de ella. Y lo primero que vi fue que salimos a lo que parecía un callejón.

Aparentemente, donde se tiraba la basura de la cuadra, ya que había varios tachos con ella.

La puerta fue cerrada tras mio por Rivaille, y efectivamente, esta también se camuflaba con el muro de aquel callejón.

Ahora sí, por fin, me detuve a admirar el mundo subterráneo.

Lo primero que note es la iluminación… Toda la calle estaba constantemente iluminada por faroles. Me asustaba el hecho de saber que esta gente vivía sin saber cuando era exactamente el día y la noche.

Miré hacia arriba… El cielo… El cielo de esta gente era tierra. Ese gran techo rocoso y sedimentado no alcanzaba ni por asomo la altura de el del hall del acuífero. Pero, si, si era alto.

Ahí abajo, la sensación de claustrofobia que le causaron esas interminables escaleras se difuminaba bastante, pero… De tan solo no ser capaz ni de sentir un poco de viento revoloteando, le hacía sentir que le faltaba el aire.

(Fin Eren pov)

Se seguía sintiendo encerrado… Y maldición, deseo que en su rostro nunca se haya reflejado la empatía que sentía por Rivaille al pensar en él cómo un niño que se crío en semejante jaula… La mirada de odio que se gano de este le calo el alma, y se lo merecía.

Si bien no sentía lástima o pena de Rivaille, aún así la empatía no pudo evitarla, le pareció realmente triste el que haya pasado más de la mitad de su vida sin poder contemplar debidamente al cielo aunque sea.

-N-No me mire así!.-no pudo evitar decirle nervioso a Rivaille.

-Tsk, eso deberá decirlo yo mocoso, no te parece?.-le dijo Rivaille nuevamente molesto a Eren.

-N-No! No me mal entienda!.-le pidió Eren mientras comenzaban a caminar por una de las calles deterioradas de ese barrio, cruzando con gente, y con gente que no parecía tan gente.-Es solo que… Me parece muy…No sé cómo decirlo bien…-le dijo Eren dudando de sus palabras, luchado por acomodarlas.- Es cómo vivir en cautiverio… Si ya me siento claustrofóbico con solo mirar a las murallas de lejos, no tengo ni idea de que tan loco me hubiese vuelto si hubiese nacido y crecido aquí… Aún así…-continuó, observando que a su alrededor la mayor parte de la gente se veía animada, incluso veía chicos correteando sin parar.

-Aún así, qué?.-Le preguntó Rivaille molesto, escondiendo su interés, haciendo que Eren se encoja por unos segundos.

-Aún así la gente parece bastante conforme y feliz… Y eso solo me da más rabia.-le contestó por fin Eren, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y miraba con odio hacia su alrededor.- No puedo creer que haya existido alguien lo suficientemente hijo de puta como para obligar a vivir a la gente de este modo y conformarse con ello, pero oh, no olvidemos que los titanes existen, así que esto no me debería sorprender…-dijo con algo de cinismo.- De todas formas me enfurece, toda esta gente también tiene derecho a conocer el color del cielo, a vivir tranquilos bajo él… Es una blasfemia contra la vida y la salud de estas personas... Agh, mataría al que tuvo la feliz idea de recluir a toda esta población acá abajo. ¿Cómo la gente puede parecer feliz viviendo en una maldita jaula?-finalizó, sin poder contener su verborragia y soltando todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, en lo último, refiriéndose a todo.

Rivaille le miro algo impactado…Pero en seguida lo disimulo. No pensó que alguien más que él pudiera pensar de esa misma forma. Más allá de los hermosos acuíferos y cavernas que andan por ahí, las cuidad subterránea, ese mundo subterráneo, no dejaba de ser solo eso, una sociedad que vivía bajo la tierra.

Aún así, esa última pregunta retórica le quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza. Suspiró.

-Ha… No voy a decirte que no tienes razón.-dijo Rivaille concordando con él.- Pero entonces Eren…-le dijo Rivaille mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Tú no eres feliz?- le inquirió directamente.

Eren se pensó la respuesta un momento. Luego, miro a Rivaille fijamente mientras respondía.

-Por supuesto que no lo soy, ni lo seré mientras esté encerrado.-le dijo con sinceridad.-Pero…-hizo énfasis.-Aún así llevo guardadas muchas alegrías en mi mochila*.- finalizó…

_Qué respuesta… tan precisa y complicada._ Pensó Rivaille mientras absorbía esas palabras.

-Eso me recuerda un poco a lo que dijo mi madre alguna vez…-contestó Rivaille inconscientemente sorprendiendo a Eren.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que hables algo de tu familia...-le remarcó Eren con algo de curiosidad.

-Hmm… Supongo que tienes razón.-le contestó Rivaille con simpleza…-No voy a mentirte, de a momentos siento que eres mi espejo…- De acuerdo, eso sí sorprendió a Eren.- Me preocupa porque siento que estas repitiendo mi historia y te estás dirigiendo irremediablemente a los mismos finales…-Entonces recordó que había comenzado hablando de su madre, y decidió empezar a explicarse, ya que Eren le estaba mirando cada vez más confundido.- Una vez cuando era pequeño le pregunte a mi madre si era feliz. Ella me dijo que no realmente, pero que en su bolso tenía guardado unos cuantos rayos de sol.-le contó a Eren con algo de nostalgia.

\- Esas si que son… palabras dulces.-le dijo sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse.- Es algo que imaginaría incluso a mi madre diciendo.-dijo mientras miraba pasar a su lado pasaba una familia a su lado.

-De hecho, perdí a mi madre a los ocho años, al igual que tu.-le dijo Rivaille dejando completamente sorprendido a Eren.- Poco antes Isabel se había sumado como mi hermana. Y a Farlan, quien fue mi mejor amigo, se junto a nosotros unos años después.- le comentó como si del clima se tratase, dejando a Eren mirándole estupefacto.-Si un triunvirato igual al tuyo.-le confirmo el pensamiento.- Murieron los dos.-Finalizó.

-…-Eren había abierto la boca como para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Entre a la Legión a los 16, y si bien no estuve en el reclutamiento, al poco tiempo parte de mi escuadrón asignado se volvió mi familia…-continuo sin esperar a la mente de Eren como para que formule alguna respuesta.-Uno a uno fueron muriendo, hasta que tu maldita compañera narigona mató a los últimos cuatro de ellos en un solo tirón.-finalizó con algo de rabia en la voz.-Tsk, es por eso que me preocupa… De hecho hay más cosas, pero realmente de alguna forma siento que estas repitiendo mi vida y no hay en ella ni un solo final feliz. Si bien en la guerra el sufrimiento y la muerte es inevitable, solo espero que las decisiones que tomes te hagan tomar rutas diferentes a las mías.- Finalizó dejando a Eren algo conmocionado.

-…Lo intentare.-Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

Sorpresivamente, apenas pasados unos segundos de silencio, Rivaille se metió abruptamente en un callejón. Viéndolo bien, Eren se dio cuenta que lo que se extendía ante el era una serie de pasillos.

Rivaille empezó a ir hacía ellos, y Eren se dio cuenta que esos en realidad eran angostos caminos ya que luego a ambos lados de ellos comenzó a ver entradas a lo que serían todas casas deterioradas.

No se sorprendió al ver que Rivaille parecía saber muy bien por donde se metía, ni se sorprendió de ver que de a momentos, los caminos subían y bajaban escaleras por doquier. Lo bueno es que los tapiales y las paredes de las casas eran bajas, por lo tanto la sensación de claustrofobia no era tanta al estar muy, muy lejos del gran techo.

Nuevamente, Rivaille lo corrió abruptamente del camino jalándole del brazo y haciéndole esconder en un pequeño trecho a su costado.

A su costado aparecieron de paso un grupo de hombres de capas negras, que no habían llegado a notar su presencia.

-Estamos en territorio de Kenny.-le aviso a Eren.- aquellos que llevan capuchas negras son sus hombres.-le dijo-Quédate aquí dos segundos.-le dijo mientras sacaba una daga y salía de su escondite.

Eren se le quedo mirando estupefacto. No quería ver.

-Oi, cerdos.-les llamó fuertes detrás de ellos. Los hombres voltearon inmediatamente, y al reconocer su rostro no dudaron en comenzar a sacar sus armas de fuego.

No llegaron. Ni bien habían llegado a tomar la culata de ellas, Rivaille ya se había metido entre los cuatros, y en cuatro movimientos precisos, desgarro limpiamente la garganta de cada uno de ellos.

Tomo dos capas negra antes de que se manchen demasiado con la sangre y metió los cuerpos sin mucho esfuerzo en uno de los conteiner cercanos… Que la zona de Kenny este tan cerca de un basurero era conveniente para él también,

Volvió inmediatamente hacia donde se hallaba Eren. Le extendió una de las capas sin decir nada.

Eren la tomo sin chistar y se cubrió completamente con ella. No esperó presenciar en vivo un asesinato hecho por mano de Rivaille, pero era consciente que en esa situación no podía existir la debilidad.

Aparte, lamentó darse cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado como para saber que le importaba un cuerno la vida de otro mientras la de Rivaille esté intacta. Suspiró frustrado.

Rivaille que caminaba delante de él pudo escucharlo. No se sentía bien matando gente delante de Eren, ni actuando como un criminal. Pero era lo que había, y en estos momentos otra cosa no podía hacer.

-Cómo veras Eren…Aquí también existen lugares donde se encuentran todos los ricos, y donde se encuentran todos los pobres, igual a vandidos. La verdadera residencia de Keney se encuentra allí, donde están los ricos de la ciudad subterránea. Pero su verdadera cede es aquí: Aquí sintetiza drogas, usa a los que viven por estos lugares como sujetos de prueba y negocios, y posteriormente, si no se ven afectados, para el tráfico de órganos. En Sina, dentro de la nobleza, existe un grupo de familias bastante grande que disfrutan y gozan del canibalismo.-le comenta la situación a Eren.-Por lo tanto, no te sientas mal levantando tu filo contra ellos, se lo merecen. Y ten cuidado, porque estos tipos pelean a matar. No vayas a bajar nunca tu maldita guardia, entendido?-le exigió mirándole con fiereza, a lo cual Eren solo pudo asentir muy nervioso.- Porque si te agarran a ti, créeme que no te mataran inmediatamente.-le advirtió Rivaille severamente a Eren, quien trago duro.-¿Quieres que te cuente bien que hacen con los niños bonitos como tu antes de eso o te das una idea? Puedo asegurarte que es peor a lo que sea que se te cruce por la cabeza.-

Eren nuevamente volvió a tragar duro y un escalofrío bajo por su espalda. Rivaille no esperó más y decidió comenzar ir andando dejando un silencio tenso entre ellos.

-¿V-Violarme?-se animó finalmente a preguntar Eren tomando por sorpresa a Rivaille… Pero ya que preguntaba y quería saber, el con gusto le contestaría como se debe.

-Pfft, estarías agradecido si solo te hicieran eso.-le dijo Rivaille rodando los ojos y hablando muy pausado.- No solo te violarían, si no que te tendrían como parte de los esclavos sexuales de Keney y de todos sus hombres... Luego te prostituirían y te sacarían tanto dinero como sea posible. Después te mandarían al negocio pesado, el llamado sexo negro. No tienes ni idea de lo que hacen realmente con las personas en ese lugar. Pero para que te des una idea estarías ahí hasta que alguien ofrezca suficiente dinero por ti como para poder mutilarte mientras te coje y luego recién te asesinarían para sacarle provecho a tus órganos, claro, si no te los revolvieron antes alguno de esos clientes... Pero recordemos que te regeneras, asique estarías ahí hasta que decidan comerte o usarte de sujeto de prueba para sus drogas y experimentos ya que necesitarían a alguien que no se muera fácil.- Finalizó, sin omitir detalles y contando más o menos todo lo que realmente sucedía allí.-Asique te lo repito, no bajes tu puta guardia, entendido?

-¡S-Sí!.- contestó Eren nervioso. No, no pensaba bajar su guardia ahora que sabía todo eso.

**Y mucho menos dejarlos vivos. **Siguió caminando tras Rivaille, quien sin intenciones de seguir hablando, caminaba siguiendo a la perfección un camino ya trazado.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando las personas con capas negras se hicieron muy recurridas a su alrededor.

Gracias al cielo, ellos no destacaban, y pudieron comenzar a investigar el lugar, descubriendo que ahora, lo que antes parecían ser casas en mal estado, al abrir las puertas se podían apreciar lujosas habitaciones y despachos.

Se metían en todas y cada una de ellas a investigar. Todo aquello que servía para ir en contra de Keney lo tomaban con mucho cuidado, y lo reemplazaban con papeles inservibles, para que no se noten verdaderamente su falta.

Tenían que encontrar pruebas. Pisotenado la figura pública de Keney era igual a pisotear la imagen pública de toda la policía militar. Cuantas más pruebas juntaban más fácil será entonces dar el siguiente paso. Y para ello, necesitarían al pueblo a favor de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Aunque para Rivaille significaba algo más… Significaba también regodearse con la derrota de Keney, ganarle en su propio juego, proteger a sus hombres, y vengar a sus caídos.

De ninguna manera Keney podría no perecer.

Moriría, y él se encargaría personalmente de darle el golpe de gracia. Con el tiempo había descubierto que ese maldito hijo de puta también fue el causante de sus peores desgracias.

Miro a Eren. Este se encontraba a su lado, leyendo muy concentrado unos documentos en sus manos. Con cada línea que leía el ceño de su hermoso rostro se fruncía más y más. Se sintió mirado. Volteo y sus ojos verdes le miraron, encontrándose con su mirada fija y penetrante. Se encogió en su lugar frunciendo su ceño temeroso y avergonzado, y en seguida se volvió a voltear.

_Que lindo…_

No, definitivamente no dejaría que Keney fuera el causante de ninguna desgracia más.

.

.

.

_¿Cómo..? _Se preguntaba Eren sin poder creer la situación. Hasta hacía un momento, habían terminado de juntar todo lo que necesitaban, habían dado con la ubicación exacta de Keney, dejado un pequeño regalo en forma de bomba, y ya se iban a marchar.

Habían conseguido únicamente a un par de testigos también. Una mujer de 38 años y una niña de 12. Madre e hija, ya las habían hecho escabullir y los esperarían en un determinado lugar. En el camino habían matado a un par de personas más, por lo tanto habían logrado escabullirlas con eso.

Entonces…

_¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?_ Se seguía preguntando Eren sin podérselo creer. Ya estaban retrasados, y ahora que estaban completamente rodeados, lo estarían mucho más.

Tenían armas de fuego… No podían hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Vio cómo esos hombres amenazaban a Rivaille…

Le pedían que se quede quieto, y este no hacía más que sonreír socarronamente ante esas amenazas.

Hasta ahora… Ahora miraba a su castaño horrorizado. No cambiaba mucho su expresión a la que usualmente lleva. Pero Eren podía ver en ellos la desesperación, después de tanto tiempo, había aprendido a leerla.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por la mejilla del castaño, mientras intentaba aparentar no estar asustado. Pero era muy difícil cuando de repente te encuentras con un tipo apuntándote con un arma en la cabeza, mientras manosea asquerosamente tu cuerpo.

Era repulsivo… Su lengua en su cuello, su mano en su entrepierna, su miembro frotándose contra su trasero. Le era horrible, estaba completamente cagado del miedo. Esa incesable tortura lo desesperaba, estaba aterrado, y cada toque en su cuerpo dolía, dolía mucho.

-Mira no más que belleza teníamos por acá escondida… Chicos, olvídense de el enano, no vale la pena. Tenemos por acá algo mucho mejor para entretenernos.- Decía asquerosamente el hombre que apresaba a Eren, haciendo que los demás, sin bajar la guardia, comenzarán a dejarle el paso libre a Rivaille rodeando de a poco más y más a Eren. El hombre que le retenía, dirigió su asquerosa mano hacia los glúteos de Eren, mientras se seguía frotando.- Es tan grande y esponjoso… ¿No dan ganas de romperlo?.-preguntaba retóricamente el atacante de Eren.

Eren estaba desesperándose cada vez mas y estaba a punto de entrar en su estado de cataclismo.

_No… No quiero, no quiero!... No, no, no. _Los no eran lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza. Era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Rivaille prácticamente enloqueció. No los dejaría. Por nada del mundo. Esos hijos de puta lo pagarían, lamentarían el simple hecho de haber siquiera mirado a Eren.

**Los mataría. **

Sin más, tomo sus dos dagas y se lanzó brutalmente hacia el hombre que estaba abusando de Eren. Lo primero que hizo fue cortarle su asquerosa mano.

Luego, uno por uno se lanzo hacia ellos, sin matarlos directamente, flagelándolos una y otra vez, haciéndoles sufrir.

Eren reacciono al verse liberado. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con un implacable Rivaille luchando solo contra todos ellos.

Pero aún así eso lo hizo reaccionar aún más. Estaba solo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomo sus dos dagas también, demostraría de que estaba hecho.

A diferencia de Rivaille, quien aún no se daba cuenta que Eren se le había unido, Eren los mataba apenas tenía la oportunidad. Y a los que su sargento a propósito dejaba medio muertos para torturarlos, también.

De alguna forma se las arreglaron para tener ventaja sobre ellos, asegurándose primero al ir quitándoles las armas.

Eren ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas personas ya había asesinado… Pero con cada golpe y navajazo que daba, se le hacía cada vez más común e indiferente. Ya le daba igual…matar a uno, matar a dos, matar a diez ya no hacía la diferencia, total, ya era un asesino en el momento en que decidió usar sus filos con tal de preservar su vida y sobre todas las cosas, la de su sargento.

Rivaille directamente no veía más allá de la sangre que sus dagas derramaba… Para él se lo merecían. Por Eren, por él, por todas esas personas que caían en las garras de tal perversa mafia que eran. Cada gota de sangre lo valía. Hasta este momento, Rivaille aún no había sido consciente de la presencia de Eren en la pelea.

Entonces, algo que estaba más allá de lo no previsto sucedió. Un destello plateado, metálico, surcó como un rallo la vista de Eren… Rápidamente se deshizo de su contrincante desgarrándole la garganta, y volteó, divisando a uno de los sujetos con capas negras apuntar directamente con su arma a Rivaille.

Su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo.

Tarde, Rivaille divisó a su futuro asesino, puesto que ya no tenía ni un segundo a favor para moverse.

Y entonces delante de él vio como todo se volvió rojo. Y una hermosa y conocida cabellera castaña caía lentamente a sus pies.

_¿Por qué…? No…No, por favor, tu no…_

Si, el poseedor de esos soñadores ojos verdes era quien se había interpuesto en el camino de su muerte, pagando el trueque con un agujero en su pecho, por el cual, en cambio, ahora su vida se fugaba por este en forma de pájaros rojos que no podrían volar…

-¡EREEEN!-

**Habían encendido a la bestia. **

.

.

.

**Muy bien, porfa no quieran asesinarme :'D. Hemos llegado al final del capítulo y si quieren saber si Eren muere o no muere deberan esperar =3. **

**Cómo nota dejaré que la frase de Eren fue inspirada de la canción de Clint Eastwood-Gorillaz. El estribillon dice así:**

**I ain't happy (No soy feliz)**

**But I'm feeling glad (Pero me siento alegre)**

**I have a sunshine...(Tengo un rayo/destello de sol)**

**...in my bag (en mi mochila)**

**I'm usless (soy inutil)**

**But not for long (pero no por mucho tiempo)**

**My future...it's coming on. (Mi futuro está viniendo) **

**Les haría toda la traducción semántica también (así es como suelo traducir, osea, doble traducción) pero con la literal alcanza y sobra, jeje xD. Pero bueno, me inspire de acá para eso xD. **

**Vale aclarar también que lo de los sujetos con capas negras ha sido toda una coincidencia con la asociación Capas Negras del fic "El séptimo Sello - by Haru19" no tiene nada que ver con ellos, los uniformes de las personas de ese fic y la asociación. Estos son solo personas con capitas simples, las típicas del Universo SnK. **

**Lo aclaro por si la autora de ese fic se siente plagiada, no es por inspirarme de eso ni nada, es que simplemente, aunque lo intente, no pude imaginarme a los secuases de Keney identificados con capas de otro color xD, así tipo a lo religiosos de las murallas del anime xD. Por eso lo digo, semejante idea como ha tenido esta autora con ese PEDAZO de fic, y tal creatividad para crear tal asosiación jamás podría haber salido de mi cabeza :D. Y por las dudas, merece reconocersele todo ese esfuerzo. Por eso aclaro, estas personitas solo usan capas negras como prendas xD.**

**Y por cierto, si llegas a leer esto Haru19 adoro tu fic :DD! Muero por la actualización =3.**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema, vale decir que existen acuíferos que poseen rocas ígneas luminosas, pero esos se encuentran especialmente en lugares con una alto nivel de orogénesis, por ello el agua es tan cristalina (debido a la presencia de montañas) y las rocas han podido subir (por el movimiento).**

** Nose si tendrá algo que ver la edad del acuífero, pero el que la edad de las rocas cercanas sea muy elevada son un indicador de que quizá allí se encuentren, ya que las rocas ígneas luminosas tardan millones de años en formarse y subir. **

**En lugares donde la actividad orogénica o la capa rocosa sea relativamente nueva, así como los acuíferos, no se las suele encontrar, ya que aún se estarían formando ve a saber cuantos kilometros debajo de la corteza terrestre. Hasta ahí es lo que sé, y no tengo forma de decir si la geografía donde se encuentran las murallas concuerda con esto, pero entones... Simplemente imaginemos que sí xD. **

**Y para decirles por qué les digo que busquen más (si les interesa) es porque toda la información que manejo es solo aquella que retuve y aprendí, y obviamente mi memoria nunca será perfecta xD. Un ejemplo es, agradeciendo a mi Helena querida que apenas me lo dijo recordé la voz de mi profesor de política terminando la cátedra xD, es la información faltante en lo de la anorexia.**

**La anorexía era más común en la clase alta por la competencia de belleza entre las mujeres, y en aquel momento, las cinturas más pequeñas eran las que ganaban. De ahí a que muchas de estas mujeres de la alta sociedad entren en esta patología. La anorexia en la clase baja, era por los motivos que yo nombré antes, y solía ser mezclada con la desnutrición. En la clase baja no era muy fácil distinguir a la anoréxica/o de la desnutrida/o pero bueno, si existía xD.**

**Nuevamente Helena, gracias por recordármelo =3, ah sí, también voy a comentarte, y comentar a todas, que he comenzado el proyecto del Omegaverse, se llamará "Fallado de fábrica" y lo subiré proximamente ?). **

**Bueno ahora sí, a contestar reviews :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Min Akane Aktuki:**Jojo, como de costumbre, siempre primera en dejarme un review xD. Jjajajaja, dios me morí x'D fue como un "pa papam papam papam voy a dormir~ voy a dormir~ pa papam papam papam Oh! Actualización~... pa papam papam Ahora no duermo nada~ xD".

Oh mi querida, me alegra muchísimo saber que ese haya sido uno de los que más te ha gustado, para serte sincera, para mí fue el que más disfruté escribiendo (aparte del cap 2 xD)... Ya sabes *fap-fap-fap* ?).

Re que no xD.

Obviamente aca todas deben estar con los ovarios llenos de este tonto sargento que todavía no hace nada xD. Pero ya llegara el día... Ya llegara xD. Realmente espero que te haya gustado mucho este también, puse todo mi kokoro en el y REALMENTE fue todo un esfuerzo escribirlo.

Y si, la verdad que no se como hizo Rivaille para no terminar de cogerselo ahí no más, aunque de pensar que ahora tu mamá va a leerlo... Me da vergüencita x/,/,/x. Pero sí, para mi también estuvo de infarto xD. Ojalá a tu mamá también le haya gustado xD, jeje.

Ten cuidado con no despertar a nadie, o te trataran de loca! Bueno, seguro estarás tan mal como yo xD.

Y sí, algún día Rivaille cumplira sus fantasías xD.

Oh el tema de la pansexualidad es muy interesante mi querida xD. Tiene mucho que ver con la psicología xD. Por supuesto, en internet encontraras mucha más información, incluso mejor que la que he dejado. Y pronto, además de un Levifíliico (Eren), tendremos a un Erenfilico (Rivaille) xD.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta locurita que acabo de escribir, realmente me esforce mucho, y cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme sobre esto, puedes hacerlo tranquilamente ?).

Te mando besos, abrazos, cariños, osos y flores~!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Mii-sama:** Hola :D! Si mi dulce, si te extrañé,y no, no pasa nada con los reviews xD. No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto mi fic, la verdad todavía no puedo creer que yo sea quien lo escriba xD. Y muchísimas gracias por todos esos cumplidos T.T, mi kokoro revienta de felicidad :').

Oh my~! Acaban de decirme diosa T.T! Mi niña, basta que haces que me sonroje!

Y bueno, supongo que también leeras primero el PM y luego el fic, jeje xD.

Trato de mejoras día a día sinceramente, y espero que este cap no haya sido para ti una caida en picada para este fic y mi narrativa xD. Osea, in other words, espero que te haya gustado tanto los anteriores ya que pase horas y horas y horas escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo. Fue todo un proyecto este capítulo T.T.

Con el tema de los PM's... Amor con muchísimo gusto me encantaría tenerte como Beta :D! Cuando quieras y cómo quieras podemos ponernos a hablar sobre esto! Y está bueno tener a alguien que te vaya mandando ideas bajo la manga ?). Asi que, sí! Con mucho gusto acepto :D.

Bueno, cielito, te mando muchos besos y abrazos con sabor a frutilla :D! Te me cuidas =3!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Paloma-san:** Jejejej Es magia querida~! En realidad debería recibirme cómo ganadora olímpica de la comedia barata xD, pero me alegra saber que te hago reir igual... Debe ser que te reís de lo malo que es xD.

Y es bueno saber que piensas cómo yo en ese sentido, o sea, que carajos? Por qué molestarse en mirarle la mierda del culo al otro si vos no lo tenes limpio? Realmente me molesta la gente que mínimo, no sepa ignorar lo que no le concerna, por más que le moleste... Y que le moleste por simple metiche y complejo de vieja de esquina.

Jjajaj yo también debería dormir o hacer muchas cosas, pero sabes qué? Estoy acá, escribiendo, corrigiendo y contestando reviews xD.

El tema de Sasha es algo que me había estado dando vueltas últimamente, asi que decidí ponerlo de relleno para el fic ?). Y Connie es adorable =3... Para mi que Sasha se lo viola xD.

Ay, que lindo que te haya gustado tanto ese capítulo, y ADORE escribir la escena de los juegos de perro xD. Un perro muy pervertido a decir verdad ?). Y, cómo el gran motherfucker que es, tenía que hacer un poquito de incapié en su segunda mente... Hacía rato que no la ponía a hablar xD.

Ou, que bella, ella deja reviews largos para mi T.T! ayayay querida, ya ya, vaya a dormir y alimente a ese pobre bebe que se nos muere D: . Te denunciare por mala madre si no ._. (xD).

Bueno, ya sabes querida, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo también... Me esforcé a más no poder para poder hacerlo, y realmente lamento muchísimo la larga espera por la actualización.. Aunque imagino que para esta altura ustedes ya no se debían ni acordar de la existencia de este fic xD.

Ay que me quedo larga la contestación xD. Bueno querida mía, te me cuidas mucho, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazotes bien de osotes apretadotes, con olorcito a chocolate!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Portgas D Raven:** Hola mi Dulcinea T.T! Aish, si yo también me había puesto re contenta al ver que me habías vuelto a dejar review, se te extrañaba por aca tambiém. Eso me recuerda, a que debo fijarme de no haberme olvidado nada, ya sabes, estuve cumpliendo xD, pero creo que aún no deje en tu último cap xD.

Yo la verdad también me siento identificada con ellos,y yo lo que tengo es que siempre les pongo un poquitito de mí a cada personaje que manejo... Es una manía y una necesidad,siempre que empiezo a escribir algo, primero me rompo en muchísimos pedacitos, y después los voy dejando de forma escondida en cada personaje que va apareciendo en el fic, es costumbre de toda mi vida.

Y soy como tú, cuando me enojo soy como Rivaille, y cuando me hieren soy casi como Eren... En realidad,reacciono como Eren, y el simple hecho de que alguien sea capaz de hacerme llorar me da cólera, por lo tanto, levanto la cabeza, me digo a mi misma "nadie puede conmigo, y no voy a darle el gusto de verme llorar", y termino reaccionando como Rivaille, solamente que en vez de rabiosa como cuando estoy enojada,indiferente y fria como un tempano. Cuando sentí que gané, es ahí cuando agarro, me voy, y ahí si, lloro todo lo que no lloré xD.

Bueno, volviendo al fic xD. Por supuesto que no está bien reaccionar como reaccionan ellos, pero me alegra saber que así y todo, con los millones de defectos de cada uno, te gusten igual. Y me gusta eso de tí, el que no juzgues =3. Me cae bien la gente que sabe mirarse primero el culo y encargarse de sus cosas, antes que de enfermar a los de su al rededor con y encosas que no le concierne xD.

Lo de Sasha me venía dando vueltas hace rato, y me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Sahsa xD. Se que estuvo OoC, pero bueno, le quedaba bien igual, la necesitaba así xD. Menos mal que no molestó, jeje xD.

Y sobre la ultima escena... Me siento muy a gusto escribiendo Lemons humoríticos xD. Acabo de descubrir que últimamente los chistes verdes y la comedia pornosa son mi fuerte... por qué será xD. Nah, en serio, realmente me alegro de que te haya gustado lo último, lástima que con este cap ya no podrás reirte tanto xD.

Ay~! Basta que me sonrojo~! Yo no soy mejor que tu,por favor, y basta con ese sombrero .! Aish, dios, está chica nunca aprende ¬/¬.

Bueno, mi querida, ya sabes que no es una obligación dejar review, y entiendo que no hayas podido. Yo también te extraño cuando no te leo mi querida, pero aún así, solo debes dejar review si sientes que lo merece :). Espero que este cap te haya gustado, la verdad nunca sentí haber tenido que esforzarme tanto para lograrlo. Y no me mates por el final :(.

Besitos mi hermosa Dulcinea! Te mando besos y abrazos,grandes como una casota~ x3!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Karen Grimm lml:** Oh God, thank u~! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado, y créeme, ese momento de iluminación en el que se me ocurrió la escena del perro,lo agradezcocon el alma, porque ame escribirlo! Yo estaba igual que tu,vomitando arcoiris xD! Ash... Fue genial xD.

Y lo de Eren lo tenía que poner si o si xD. Osea, la re cago, pero ya que estamos hablando de que Levi tiene que empezar a contenerse, dije: Why not xD?. Y piensas muy bien, fue tal cual por eso.

Bueno, me alegra el alma que te haya gustado lo de los Pansexuales, la pansexualidad y la demisexualidad son temas muy interesantes y de mucha actualidad. Aunque no lo creas, el numero de Pansexuales y Demisexuales que hay, en realidad supera los de Homosexualidad y Bisexualidad. Sobre todo, los de Bisexualidad, porque muchos de los que se consideran a si mismos bisexuales,en realidad son Pansexuales,y muchos de los que se consideran Asexuales, en realidad son Demisexuales. Pero es toooodooo un tema ían enseñarlo y hacerlo de conocimiento popular xD.

Aparte, está buenísimo para comentar y debatir. Y bueno, el temita de las "buenas personas" también lo es. Es tal y como Armin dijo, es puramente subjetivo, aunque en realidad ya hay establecida una base general sobre ello. Buena persona es la que no lastima intencionalmente, la que tolera, comprende, y debes en cuando, sabe ayudar. Es muy simple. Tampoco es que para ser buena persona debes ser un ángel caído del cielo como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, aunque bueno, personas así en el mundo nunca sobran :').

Bueno, espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores, he puesto en el todo mi corazón y creo que nunca he hecho trabajar tanto al hemisferio derecho de mi cerebro para crear algo xD. No, lo digo en serio :/. Por fi no me mates, y espero que estes preparada para los próximos rompimientos de kokoros que se vienen xD.

Te mando muchos besitos, cuídate mucho, para allá te envió un gran abrazote peludo y calentito ?) y mis mejores deseos para ti =3!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Naomi:** Antes que nada: NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO! (xD)

Bueno, se que el capítulo ese tuvo toda la polémica, y bueno, lo de Ymir fue para dejarlas bien WTF xD. Fue en esos momentos de divagaciones en donde se me ocurrió la escena, y pues bueno, encontre el momento justo para ponerla xD. No sé, para mí, y en mi cabeza, era muy graciosa, aunque quede inconforme, no me quedó como quería xD.

Lo de Rivaille fue iriente, sí, pero en ese momento no me salió algo mejor... Quería escribir un verdadero rompimiento de kokoro xD. Aunque bueno, supongo que fue suficiente xD.

En cuanto al cap ocho, pues que decirte, me pone SUPER FELIZ el que te haya gustado tanto :'D! Y se que a más de una deje con las ganas de que Ravioli le quitara la virginidad a Eren xD. Pero por supuesto, Rivaille tenía que ganarse de vuelta el amor de todas ustedes, asi que más le valía ser bueno con el castañito =3.

Oh~ a todas les ha gustado la parte del perro xD. Quizá la próxima que haga algo parecido, debería poner a Eren de gato también xD.

Bueno, en cuanto a este cap, se que es mucho más oscuro (o al menos eso intenté) que todo lo que he escrito por aquí, pero espero que de igual forma este te haya gustado, nunca tuve que esforzarme tanto para poder escribir. Simplemente, debo admitir, esto fue todo un reto para mi, y solo espero haberlo superado, aunque lo dudo, supongo que aún me falta mucha experiencia como para poder obtener un resultado que favorezca a mis espectativas en cuanto a capítulos u historias de esta índole.

Pero sé que lo hice tan bien como pude, y que esforcé al máximo para finalizarlo, no tengo ninguna autoreprimenda para mi, se que en estos momentos no puedo hacer algo mejor :'). Con el tiempo, lo lograré! Es un hecho, una meta.

Bueno, me despido! Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos mi querida, así bien grandes y jugosos, con gustito a duraznos con crema *¬*.

Bye~ ^^!

.

**Helena Bl:  **Jejejej, lo sé, soy una genia xD!. Es que, sería difícil no reconocerte, aparte, es lógico, porque con cada lectora mantengo una conversación diferente, y cada una tiene su manera de expresarse, así es más sencillo reconocerlas xD. Aunque bueno, la duda siempre está xD.

Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por la data ?). Me busque la teoría de Freud, la piramide de Maslow aún no, me olvide xD, pero tiene sentido que hayan elegido esas rutas ?). En realidad, después de todo, siendo Freud el padre de la psicología, básicamente toda ella esta basada en su teoría.

Se que mis planteamientos generan debate xD, pero como he dicho, tampoco tengo cien por ciento la posta xD. Lo de las bombas de hormonas se que está bien, de hecho, es una de las últimas cosas que han salido. Y lo de la Pansexualidad es un tema de actualidad que se lo está investigando a fondo, si bien, todo lo que ha salido últimamente parece estar correcto, los psicoanalistas y sexólogos aún creen que hay mucho por averiguar. De hecho, las bombas de hormonas están fuertemente ligadas a los fenómenos de la psiquis, y concierne mucho a estas dos ramas. Ya sabes como de complejo es nuestro cerebro, y aún no se termina de sacar toda la información de él, es el elemento de la naturaleza más complejo al que se ha enfrentado hasta ahora los conocimientos humanos: Entender completamente nuestro propio funcionamiento.

Lo de la anorexia es cierto lo que me haz dicho. De hecho, apenas lo leí, recordé a mi profesor de política hablando sobre ello, y ya lo he dicho, mi memoria tampoco es la mejor, y en ese momento solo había retenido bien esa parte eso, MIL GRACIAS POR LA CORRECCIÓN Y LA DATA :D! Ya sabes, está mal no corregirse, y peor no querer hacerlo xD.

Ahora sí, al cap xD. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :D! Tenía ganas de hacer resurgir la personalidad fogosa de Eren. Y sí, Levi cumplió, torcidito porque no puedes esperar que te salga bien a la primera, pero cumplió.

Por cierto, lo repetire una y mil veces: ADORO CONTESTAR REVIEWS.

Para mí, es la mejor forma de conectarme con mis lectoras, y amo estas charlas que van surgiendo, poder devolver el amor que tanto me dan, y sobre todo, agradecerles el espacio y tiempo que se toman para leerme, y para darme su apoyo... Es simplemente: hermoso. Aish, me emociono :'3.

Espero que este cap te haya gustado como los anteriores. Realmente puse todo mi esfuerzo en él, nunca trabaje tanto sobre un capítulo. Y bueno, ya sabes, realmente trato de dar lo mejor que tengo, para ustedes, y para mí.

Sobre lo del Omegaverse: Querida ya está en marcha :D! Desde ya te voy avisando, la manera en la que decidí manejar la personalidad de Eren para ese fic es un tanto... Especial xD. Y la forma en la que estoy implementando el Omegaverse también xD. Pero como lo estoy escribiendo inspirada especialmente para tí, en el momento que lo suba, me gustaría saber especialmente tu opinion :3.Y bueno, es lo que me salió, que te voy a decir xD.

Ahorita sí, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, grandotes, calentitos y con olorcito a vainilla y fresia, bien dulzón!

Bye~ ^^.

P.D: Acabo de recordarlo, jeje xD. De hecho, tengo que contradecirte mucho el que digas que el Riren y el Ereri son lo mismo. Es un rotundo NO. Hay una gran diferencia de carácteres en ellos, y, aunque siempre depende del escritor, la diferencia existente entre el canon y ellos es abismal. Me gusta el Riren por el simple hecho de que por naturaleza es el que menos OoC tiene, aunque obviamente siempre dependerá del autor, aún así, para que exista un Ereri debe existir una diferencia abismal. Osea, Canon!Eren jamás podrá dominar a Canon!Levi, hasta donde se encuentra ahora desarrollado los personajes, eso no es posible. Y simplemente el Levi uke me da ASCO :/. Aunque eso también es ya cuestión de gustos, pero simplemente no tolero el comportamiento de Levi en el Ereri. Son POCOS y CONTADOS los Ereri que me han parecido agradables (sin lemon), y con caracteres bien desarrollados, por eso no generalizo, y de vez en cuando les doy la oportunidad, pero hasta ahora, la mayoría no me han complacido. Ahora bien, a la que le gusta el Ereri o le de igual es tema de esa persona, y me parece bárbaro, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito xD. Pero para mí, y en mi opinión y a gusto, importa mucho y jamás podría leer realmente a gusto un Ereri, mucho menos, escribirlo. Ya lo puse en mi perfil y al principio de este fic, todo lo que encuentres escrito por mi será Riren xD.

Espero no te hayas molestado, y espero que aún así te guste esta historia y la otra que me haz inspirado a escribir, realmente adore el que me hayas dado al idea, y haré lo mejor para poder hacer algo lindo, y complacer con mi adaptación de los caracteres a manejar en ella.

Ahorita si, me despido :D.

.

**Maraleja92:** Oh YES! NUEVA LECTORA :D! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este fic, y muchísimas gracias por alentarme a que siga escribiendo sobre ellos!.

Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores, puse a laburar al hemisferio derecho de mi cerebro como nunca ?). Realmente me encantaría saber que también te haya gustado :').

Muchísimas gracias por tu review dulce! Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, cuídate :D!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Muy bien, hemos finalizado por hoy :D.**

**Les mando un saludo grande general a todos mis lectores, les deseo el mejor de los sueños o el mejor de los dias (segun cuando lo leas) de aquí para adelante :D!**

**Bye~ ^^**

**Atte: Allen-chan. **


	10. Miedos y Fobias

**Hola :D! Porfin, por fin! Pude terminar el cap! Lamento mucho mi ausencia por estos lares y se que termine tradando cuatro días, no tres, pero bueno, realmente he hecho lo que pude para traerlo tan rápido como pueda :(. **

**Ahorita bueno, mis tiempos para escribir son mucho mejores, y hace ya 6 horas seguidas que estuve en la compu tratando de terminar de escribir esto. Digan que ya para hoy lo tenía casi terminado, pero bueno, simplemente no me salía nada hasta que me salió la inspiración de golpe xD. **

**Y bueno, ahora me faltarían contestar los reviews, pero por supuesto, para cuando estudes esten leyendo esto ya los tendrán contestados. Y luego tengo que hacer la super mega hyper corrección final, pero bueno, para este momento que ustedes están leyendo esto, eso también ya va a estar hecho ?).**

**Supongo que lo voy a hacer... "hoy" por la noche, estoy agotada xD. ( en este momento es las 3:29 a.m del 4/12 xD). **

**Bueno, sin más, los dejaré leer el cap :DDD. **

**.**

**Aclaraciones**:

**Pensamientos/Palabras o frase significativa:** (_Curve)__inserte pensamiento/ inserte frase._

**Diálogos:** -Inserte dialogo.-

**Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis:** **(Bold)****Inserte palabras.**

**Sobre énfasis:** -...*_dialogo_*_**Inserte**_**_énfasis_**_*sigue dialogo*...-_

_._

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

.

**Como siempre, los reviews contestados al final :D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miedos y fobias (porque ambos podemos enloquecer)**

Como siempre, ese lugar nunca había dejado de ser más de lo mismo. Nunca cambiaría el infierno en tierra que era.

Nunca lo dejaría ir sin salir manchado.

**Sangre, sangre, sangre y más sangre. **

Ya no importaba nada. Hacía mucho que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en buscarle un sentido a lo que hacía él. Ya ni siquiera se recordaba a sí mismo por qué lo estaba haciendo, ya que eso era muy doloroso.

Lo único que había dejado en claro su mente es que no se podía marchar de ahí hasta no haber saciado su sed.

Su sed de muerte.

Su sed de venganza.

Veía a su propio cuerpo actuar por inercia, por instinto, sin necesidad de dar una orden concreta con su mente.

Solo debía matar.

Sabía que si su cerebro ya había dado esa orden, era porque era necesario, por lo tanto, lo hacía sin miramientos, sin consideraciones, puesto que se negaba a recordar el por qué lo hacía.

Decidió que se preocuparía una vez que termine con esas molestias. Decidió que apenas termine recordaría perfectamente el por qué lo estaba haciendo, puesto que ahora necesitaba la sangre fría.

Perdió la cuenta.

Hace rato que había dejado de contar a cuantos objetivos ya había eliminado. Pero era plenamente consciente de que, con cada movimiento de una de sus dagas, un objetivo era eliminado cayendo a sus pies.

Cortar, cortar, cortar y cortar.

Un poco de carne por aquí, y un poco de carne por allá.

No era más que eso. Carne.

Por lo tanto, no importaba si la cortaba un poco más… Quién sabe, podría ser la cena de la noche.

Pero lástima que no le gustaba esta carne… Supone que juntará algunos trozos para dejárselos a los animales carroñeros de afuera, así aunque sea tenían un poco de utilidad.

Músculos desgarrados por aquí, algunas víceras por allá.

Era simplemente asqueroso e insoportable para su vista, pero no era momento de ponerse a limpiar.

Miro a su alrededor…

Ya casi no faltaba nada.

Y las máscaras de pánico de sus objetivos no hacían más que dejarle un pequeño resquemejo de placer. Pensó en la cantidad de gente que había estado de esa forma ante ellos antes, y sonrió por ellos.

No era Dios. Para él ni siquiera exístia

Pero creía en su buen juicio, y este le decía que bien merecidos se lo tenían.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

Solo faltaban dos. ¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Debería matarlos rápido?... O bien… ¿Debería disfrutar un rato con sus muertes?

No. Ya sabía la respuesta.

Simplemente los mataría rápido, pues le era enfermo, y esas escorias no valían su tiempo. Sabia que había algo mucho más importante esperando por él.

Un corte por aquí…

Otro corte por allá.

Su labor por el momento había terminado. Tomo unos cuantos trozos de carne, que los cortó en el momento, y los puso en una bolsa.

Luego, limpió sus dagas con su capa negra, pues estaban muy sucias para simplemente guardarlas en su lugar.

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, y se detuvo completamente. Estaba llamando a su consciencia y su razón para que vuelvan.

Se estaba llamando a él mismo.

Al abrir los ojos, las cosas se veían diferentes.

El mar de cuerpos a sus pies le causaba repulsa, y ahora mismo estaba sintiendo repulsa de él mismo, pero Eren lo valía. Era esto, o arriesgar a Eren.

_Es cierto…_

_¡Eren...!_

Rápidamente, sin perder más ni un segundo, buscó la cabellera de su adorado castaño entre ese mar de cuerpos.

Con tanta sangre y siendo tantos no era tan fácil. Pero rápidamente lo encontró… Era el único bulto de todos que aún representaba signos de vida.

Corrió hacia él.

Estaba inconsciente. Pero su pecho aún se movía un poco, con dificultad, y su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente.

Estaba frío.

Busco su bolso, que había sido lanzado a un lado durante su pelea, y saco de él un muy pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, pero algo debía servir.

Saco de él lo que parecía ser una pequeña pinza quirúrgica, mucha gasa y un bisturí.

Corrió hacia Eren. Se inclinó a su lado, y rápidamente comenzó a desvestir su pecho, mientras que en el suyo propio, su corazón latía a mil, ensordeciéndolo.

Miro su herida de bala. Sangraba muchísimo. Comenzó a limpiarlo con las gasas, he incrustó la pinza en la herida, con cuidado, buscando si la bala aún estaba allí.

Hurgó con cuidado, buscando el fondo de la herida, y cuando creyó que esta había salido por su espalda e iba a dejar de hurgar, había llevado hasta el límite la pinza, chocando contra algo metálico.

Si no sacaba la bala de su cuerpo, este nunca sanaría.

Tomó el bisturí, y la agrandó un poco, pues las balas comunes al entrar en el cuerpo se hinchan, para que no puedan salir de él.

Con mucho cuidado y mano de profesional, agrandó la herida. Volvió a meter la pequeña, pero larga, pinza dentro del hueco, hasta donde recordaba que estaba la bala, y la tomó.

La aseguró con fuerza y cuidado entre las varas de metal que usaba para sostenerla, y una vez la sintió segura, la quitó rápido, cosa que no pueda quedar a medio camino.

Apenas sacó la bala del cuerpo del chico, este nuevamente había comenzado a sangrar. Uso tanta gasa como pudo para absorber el sangrado, y puesto que era imposible hacerle un torniquete, utilizó más para meterla en la herida y usarla como tapón, así esta no sangra más.

Tomo su bolso y el de Eren, se los colgó y los ocultó debajo de su capa, no podían olvidar por lo que habían venido, o nada de esto hubiese valido la pena.

Una vez que terminó, envolvió con delicadeza al cuerpo de Eren con la capa negra de este, como si fuera una manta, y lo cargo al estilo nupcial, recargando la cabeza de este en su hombro, y abrigándolo en su pecho.

No quería que se enfríe más de lo que se estaba enfriando.

Sin importarle la pequeña fatiga de sus músculos, con el castaño ya en brazos, cubrió su rostro y comenzó a correr.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, y puesto que conocía todo los atajos, y no por nada le decían el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, apenas vio un container salto sobre este y se subió a los techos, saltando de un lado al otro, para llegar lo más rápido posible a la salida que ellos debían utilizar de la ciudad.

Llego rápido, y al hacerlo, notó que se hallaban esperándoles ambas mujeres.

Al verlo con el castaño en brazos sus rostros mostraron pánico, pues este había sido para ellas una especie de ángel, ya que al rescatarlas había sido su mayor consuelo.

-¿¡Q-Que les pasó!? ¡Dios, pobre criatura!-Le preguntó alarmada la mayor, al verlo inconsciente y a ambos cubiertos en sangre.

-Tuvimos contratiempos.-Expresó Rivaille con frialdad, cortando el tema.- Apresurémonos, tenemos el reloj en contra, y afuera estaremos en plena madrugada.-Ordenó, mientras se dirigía hacia la pared y tiraba de la argolla escondida en esta.-Andando.-Ordenó nuevamente.

Ambas mujeres le siguieron sin chistar, la más chica no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde la última vez que habló con Eren.

Le siguieron temerosas, adentrándose a ese extraño laberintos de escaleras.

Rivaille miraba muy preocupado a Eren, pues este respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, y al adentrarse en esos túneles sofocantes, la cosa empeoraba.

Solamente aceleró más el paso, y rogó por poder salir a tiempo.

Tenían aún en total 4 horas largas de viaje hasta el cuartel. No era muy esperanzador la verdad.

Y para colmo de males… ¿Por qué carajos aún no comenzó a regenerarse? Está bien que su poder lo está manteniendo vivo, pero ¿¡Por qué no se cura!?

Estas interrogantes carcomían la cabeza de Rivaille, las cuales le hacían ir cada vez más rápido, haciendo que las mujeres que le seguían les cueste aún más y casi tengan que correr para seguirle el ritmo.

No se quejaban, de hecho, ya de por sí solas trataban de ir tan rápido como podían, pues, no solo conocerían el mundo exterior, si no que uno de sus salvadores que venía de él, se estaba muriendo, y eso les era aún más importante.

La niña de doce años, la cual poseía una larga cabellera color chocolate, miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación al inerte cuerpo del castaño. La única persona con la cual, desde hace mucho tiempo, había hablado por primera vez.

.

.

.

_Dos horas antes: _

Luego de revisar tantas puertas, y cuando creían que jamás encontrarían un testigo, por fin habían dado con una que estaba habitada.

Al entrar encontraron a dos mujeres encadenadas, una niña prácticamente, la cual no tendría más de doce años, y otra adulta, quien aparentaba unos treinta y cinco.

Eran muy bonitas, ambas de un cabello castaño oscuro, de tono chocolatoso, piel blanca como la nieve, y ojos grises cargados de pestañas largas que le enmarcaban.

Se notaba a la legua que eran madre e hija, puesto que eran idénticas, la más pequeña parecía la versión joven de la mayor. Podrían ser hermanas, pero por la edad que aparentaba la mayor, lo más probable era que fuesen madre e hija.

Al verlos entrar, con temor se abrasaron la una a la otra.

Se las notaba golpeadas, cada una con solo una camisola que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y a la vez, se las veía muy delgadas.

Básicamente, en realidad se las veía demacradas.

Las cabelleras que en algún momento habrían sido lacias, suaves y brillosas, estaban resecas, despeinadas y cortajeadas. Las pieles níveas que en algún momento habrían sido tersas y hermosas, ahora se las notaba algo resecas, al igual que sus labios,sin mencionar la gran cantidad de marcas, golpes, raspones, y heridas que las surcaban desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Rivaille estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas, aún así, sintió pena y compasión por ellas.

A Eren se le rompió el corazón.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y la trabaron. Eso hizo que ellas se asusten más, la madre escondiendo como podía a su hija tras ella, temblando ambas, pero ellos, sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente se acercaron y comenzaron a machacar las cadenas.

Ellas les miraban confundidas, pero no bajaban su guardia. Eren, al ver esto y queriendo tranquilizarlas un poco, bajo su capucha dejando ver su rostro, y les sonrió con amabilidad.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo por unos momentos. Poso sus manos en un hombro de cada una, y los apretó con suavidad de forma confortante, mientras trataba de mostrarse tan inofensivo como podía.

-Tranquilas, no vinimos a dañarlas.-les aclaró, haciendo que sus repentinos temblores cesaran y se relajaran, mirándolo aún más confundidas.- Vamos a sacarlas de aquí, y las llevaremos con nosotros a nuestro cuartel, fuera de esta ciudad subterránea.-les comentó Eren, viendo que ahora sus miradas, a pesar de seguir siendo inseguras, en ellas aparecía un atisbo de esperanza.

Les acaricio sus enredados cabellos, mientras el azabache, sin dejar de aflojar las cadenas, le miraba atentamente. No eran celos esta vez, pero jamás imaginó que Eren supiera tener esa suavidad con la gente. A pesar de tanto tiempo juntos, parece que aún no terminaba de descubrir todas las sorpresas que traía el castaño en su cajita.

Las muchachas miraron a Eren con sorpresa, pues no recordaban la última vez que alguien las trató con suavidad.

-S-Se que debió haber sido peor que una pesadilla para ustedes, pero hoy se termina.-les siguió diciendo, tratando de reconfortarlas. _Dios, que difícil… Casi nunca hago esto,_ pensó con nerviosismo, inseguro de como tratarlas oque decirles.- No pudimos encontrar a más como ustedes, pero, si ustedes cooperan con nosotros, podremos tirar abajo a toda esta mafia, y terminar de una vez por todas con este infierno.-Les dijo con convicción y fuerza en su mirar, cosa que de alguna forma contagió a esas muchachas, que con los ojos inundados de felicidad, por fin podían ver un rayo de luz, de esperanza, el final de ese túnel oscuro al que les habían forzado entrar. Eren les tomo las manos- Aún así, entenderemos si no quieren, y tendrán tiempo para decidirlo. Pero, les aseguro, no, les juro, que ya no podrán volver a hacerles daño nuevamente.- finalizó, mirándolas con fiereza y convicción.

Las protegería, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras inconscientemente apretaba el agarre de las manos de ellas. De alguna forma, en ellas veía a su madre y a su hermana, las únicas dos mujeres que llegó a amar en toda su vida.

Se mordió el labio mientras agachaba su mirada llena de rabia.

-Y pensar que siempre creí que los peores monstruos existentes sobre la tierra eran los titanes… Me siento estúpido de solo acordarme de ello.- se recriminó a él mismo.

Las muchachas al verlo, decidierón devolverle el favor, y apretaron el agarre de él con dulzura, ocasionando que este levantara nuevamente la mirada y les viera.

La mayor le sonrió con dulzura y negó con su cabeza, mientras que la más pequeña agacho su mirada avergonzada. Eren les sonrió y se deshizo del agarre de sus manos, volviendo a su labor junto al sargento.

Rivaille ahora veía a Eren bajo otra luz. Lo veía más… completo. Le sorprendió que a pesar de su corta edad y su carácter, sea capaz de modular tan bien sus palabras, de forma reconfortante.

A comparación, él no sabía ser suave. Si sabía mantener la mente de sus soldados fuertes, y según Eren, de alguna extraña forma que él no comprendía, sus palabras sabían ser consoladoras. La verdad, el solo les hacía ver la realidad, si esta resultaba tranquilizante, pues bien y mejor por ellos, pero no hacía otra cosa.

Aparte, era lo único que se lo ocurría decir cuando quería reconfortar a alguien.

Pero Eren era distinto, sabía adecuarse a la situación. Le escucho decirlo de forma dura, de forma fría, de forma alegre, de forma demandante, y ahora, de forma… dulce, relajada.

Podía usar eso a su favor. De esta forma llevar a cabo un interrogatorio con las víctimas, ahora testigos, no sonaba como una idea tan complicada. El mocoso ya había simpatizado con ellas, y sabía cómo tratarlas. Eso sería bueno.

-Eren.- le llamó Rivaille con voz demandante, una vez terminaron de aflojar las cadenas, y las pudieron quitar. El sargento se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo que automáticamente el castaño le mirara y le siguiera a él.

-Sí, señor?.-le preguntó con formalidad en posición de firmes. Rivaille le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acerque más, a la cual el castaño respondió. Una vez más cerca, se acercó a su oído, y con una voz muy pero muy baja, le dio su orden.

-Saldré afuera a hacer guardia y a conseguir dos capas más. Ya que simpatizas con ellas, quiero que les hagas el interrogatorio.-le dijo con una voz tal que no le daba a nadie la posibilidad a negarse.- Hazlo con el mayor tacto posible.-le terminó de ordenar.

-P-Pero sargento, nunca he hecho tal cosa.-le susurró Eren algo nervioso.-¿Qué se supone que deba preguntarles?-le inquirió, buscando guía para poder acatar.

\- Lo obvio, Eren. Conversa con ellas y trata de hacer que te den información sobre ellas antes de estar aca, como fueron atrapadas, y que les sucedió luego.-le dijo sin más. El castaño, ahora con una mirada más resolutiva, asintió, dispuesto a hacerlo.

-A la orden.-finalizó sin más.

Rivaille simplemente hizo un asentimiento firme de cabeza en respuesta, y se fue por la puerta.

Eren giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia ellas, que le miraban con cierta inseguridad, y con la interrogación en los ojos. Nuestro castaño se encontraba nervioso, pero decidió simplemente hacer caso a su instinto e inició una conversación con ellas.

-No se preocupen.-comenzó con firmeza, sentándose a su lado, pues estas aún estaban en el suelo.- El solo fue a hacer una vigilancia y a tantear el terreno para que podamos escapar.-les siguió comentando muy tranquilo.

Las castañas asintieron mostrando entendimiento, aunque sus posiciones aún se encontraban en guardia.

-P-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos?-inquirió la mayor, con mucho temor y la voz temblorosa- E-Estan por todos lados, y son unos sádicos, no los para nada.-le advirtió con temor.

-No te preocupes.-le repitió Eren.- Aparte, quién dijo que no podemos ser más sádicos que ellos?-le dijo Eren de forma retórica con una media sonrisa, a lo cual, las mujeres le miraron con sorpresa y ahora, algo de miedo. Eren lo notó.-L-Lo siento, mala elección de palabras.-se disculpó Eren nervioso, mientras se rascaba su nuca y un pequeño rubor de vergüenza apareció.- A lo que me refiero es que nosotros podemos perfectamente contra ellos, y, más importante, quiero que entiendan que no pensamos hacerles ningún tipo de daño.-les dijo intentando tranquilizarlas.

Ellas solo asintieron, ahora un poco más calmas. Estaban nerviosas, obviamente, y la más pequeña no soltaba la pequeña prenda que cubría a su madre pero ni por chiste.

-Ah…-suspiró Eren.-No las culpo, esto debió haber sido un calvario.-les dijo mientras torcía el gesto, y lo cambiaba luego a una expresión pensativa…-Tengo una idea.-dijo Eren con los ojos brillantes.- Hagamos un ejercicio.-les dijo, a lo que ellas le miraron confundida.- Yo, cuando siento miedo, tristeza o dolor, suelo rememorar momentos felices, y los cuento en voz alta aunque este hablando solo, para que así sean mucho más vívidos.-les dijo con algo de vergünza, mientras desviaba la mirada y posaba su mano en su nuca con nerviosismo.-Funciona, y bueno, recordarlos hace que me sienta fuerte de nuevo... Sobre todo capaz de salir de donde sea que este en busca de más momentos como esos…Se que es bastante infantil pero... ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo mismo?-les dijo con una sonrisa, animandose a mirarlas finalmente.

Las mujeres le miraron algo sorprendidas, también, algo encandiladas de la dulce expresión de Eren. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían una expresión como esa, ni siquiera, entre ellas.

La emoción de volver a ver un gesto como ese, y el que hayan comenzado a aceptar la idea de que prontamente serían libres, hizo que se les llenaran de lágrimas los ojos.

Entonces, decidieron hablar. Bueno, más bien la madre, aunque la niña parecía estar algo más relajada. Aún así, en ningún momento sus manos dejaron de temblar, y tampoco podían confiar aunque quisieran, el trauma era demasiado grande. Agradecían el que Eren haya tomado distancia de ellas y no invadiera en ningún momento sus espacios personales.

La madre comenzó a relatar su vida antes y después de tener a su hija. Las anécdotas más bonitas de ellas comenzaban a hacer efecto, sacándole varias risas y sonrisas a todos, y cada vez lucían más relajadas al volver con su mente al pasado.

Entonces, llegó la parte en donde el hombre de la casa había fallecido. Y cómo después de ello se habían convertido en blancos.

Eren la detuvo en ese instante, y miró preocupado a la más pequeña. Esta se había vuelto a tensar y parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Eren le miró preocupado, pero luego, dirigió su mirada hacia la más grande, y le sonrió nuevamente.

-Disculpa que no lo haya hecho antes.-le dijo Eren sonriendo a la madre de la niña.-¿Podrían decirme sus nombres? El mío es Eren, aunque ya lo deben saber. Y por cierto, el nombre del tipo que da miedo, es Rivaille-les dijo Eren con voz amable, riéndose un poco de su propio chiste, y agregando los datos a la pasada. La mayor había mostrado un gesto sorprendido, y cambiando luego a una expresión de disculpa, le miro algo apenada.

-Lo siento, nosotras lo olvidamos también.-se disculpó.- Mi nombre es Luca, y el de ella es Adela.-dijo señalando luego a su hija...-Por cierto, puedes pronunciar mi nombre como Ruca también.-

-Bueno.-le dijo Eren con un gesto de agradecimiento, mientras asentía, luego se paró y se acuclillo muy cerca de la más pequeña. Le recordó a Mikasa de alguna manera, y el estado de la niña le ablandó.- Adela?-le preguntó con la voz más dulce que sabía hacer.

La niña le miró sorprendida y con un gesto de pánico, alejándose de Eren tanto como podía, con la traba de su madre al lado, se tensó.

-Tranquila.-le dijo aún con voz dulce.-Se que quizá no me corresponde decirlo y tampoco tengo por qué, pero al igual que tú, yo en estos momentos tampoco tengo padre.-le dijo a lo cual la niña le miro ahora sorprendida y más interesada.-Tampoco madre.-agregó. La niña cambió su gesto a uno que demostraba pena.- Pero, sabes qué? Los recuerdo todo el tiempo, los tengo siempre presentes en mi cabeza, y eso me es suficiente para sentir que aún los tengo conmigo.-le dijo con una expresión triste.

Decidió atreverse, y con suavidad y lentitud, dirigió su mano a una de las mejillas de la niña. Esta, a pesar de haberse tensionado, no se apartó. Eren comenzó a hacerle un muy suave mimo, tratando de transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

-¿Podrías acercarte más?-le preguntó Eren amable- Me gustaría hablar contigo.-le dijo.

La madre le miró con un gesto de inseguridad, diciéndole con palabras mudas que la niña no hablaba.

-Venga, suelta un poco a tu madre, que no muerdo.-le dijo Eren tratando de hacer un mal chiste ante la ironía. La niña, muy lentamente, y muy despacio, se soltó. Respondió al gesto de Eren que le indicaba que se acurruque en sus brazos con suma lentitud, y estando todo el tiempo a la defensiva.

A pesar de su cuerpo temblando, se dejo estrechar suavemente… Se apoyó de costado en el castaño, recostándose con sumo cuidado, y acurrucó un poco su cabeza en el pecho de este. La madre miro todo esto sorprendida, como si acabara de suceder un milagro, aunque, siendo sinceros, lo era.

A pesar de que a Adela no le disgustaba la sensación, su corazón no podía dejar de palpitar dolorosamente con miedo, y el temblor de su cuerpo no aminoraba.

-Ei…-le llamó Eren suavemente.-Estoy seguro que tu también tienes tu propia historia, no? Me podrías contar sobre tu papá?... Que era lo que más querías, alguna anécdota, como era él… con lo que he escuchado me dan ganas de conocerlo.-le dijo con palabras conciliadoras, tratándola con sumo cuidado.

La niña había comenzado a sentirse hipnotizada por las palabras y el calor del castaño, el sentir un pecho masculino estrechándola, y un latido reconfortándola, ayudaba mucho a su cabeza para recrear su pasado, bombardeando con imágenes y recuerdos de su padre.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas, sumida profundamente en un trance en donde por un momento había sido capaz de rememorar el calor de los abrazos de su progenitor, inconscientemente, había abierto sus labios, dispuesta a hablar.

Temblaban y se abrían con dificultad. Pero la emoción y las ganas de hablar las mil y un cosas sobre su maravilloso padre se aglomeraban en su garganta, rogando y pidiendo por salir.

Su voz, por fin haciéndose presente después de tanto tiempo, salió rasposa y débil, pero no significaba, que con menos emoción.

-Mi papá…-comenzó. Al escucharla, los ojos de Luca se habían abierto desmesuradamente, y lagrimas de emoción escurrían por sus ojos. Después de tantos años… Después de tantos años había sido capaz de escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hija…-Era un ser maravilloso…Era dulce y trabajador, siempre nos miraba a mí y a mi mamá como si fuéramos los dos tesoros más grandes en el mundo…-decía rebosante de dulzura y nostalgia, y así comenzó.

Ahora sus palabras ya no podían parar, como si temiera no poder volver a hablar nunca, salían a borbotones, y mientras lágrimas caían, no paraba de hablar de su papá, y de sus mejores anécdotas con su familia. Luego habló de sus amigos, luego de sus abuelos y sus vecinos.

Su madre acotaba y escuchaba todo con una sonrisa. Eren igual, y hacía más preguntas, interesado en las respuestas. Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a hablar, la voz de Adela comenzaba a tener más vida, y ahora se escuchaba nítida y clara, como si nunca hubiese sellado su boca.

Ahora más tranquilas y en confianza con el castaño, Eren, que se había asegurado de ello, les explico que necesitaba que le cuenten sobre lo que habían estado viviendo hasta recién.

Les dijo que podían hablar solo un poco, y básico, que después en el cuartel, y cuando se vayan sintiendo más listas, puedan contar todo detallado.

Las mujeres, ahora más relajadas con ese privilegio, entre ambas, y sin entrar en muchos detalles, le comenzaron a contar.

A todo esto, Rivaille se hallaba echado contra la puerta, vigilando, y también escuchando atentamente a lo que sucedía dentro. Sonrió con satisfacción…

Lo sabía. Sabía que Eren podía.

Como si fuera por arte de magia y pura casual sincronización para los que estaban dentro, apenas habían terminado de hablar, Rivaille entro al cuarto.

Las mujeres le miraron algo asustadas pues aún no confiaban en él, y la figura de Rivaille por si sola era atemorizante.

Rivaille ignoró eso, pero lo que no ignoró, fue ver como la mocosita estaba acurrucada en el pecho de SU Eren, y como ambas se aferraban a él con mucha confianza al verle entrar.

Eren simplemente negó con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlas, y con un gesto amable, las alejo un poco.

-Chicas, deberían confiar más en él que en mí.-les dijo con voz divertida.- el que hayamos llegado hasta aquí y el haberlas liberado fue en más de un ochenta por ciento gracias a él.-dijo señalándolo con un gesto con la cabeza.

Las mujeres, aún inseguras, y algo sorprendidas, asintieron.

Lo que le molestó a Rivaille ahora, es que miraban a Eren como si fuera una especie de ángel o dios. Aún así, entendiendo la situación y no dispuesto a hacer ninguna escena, simplemente se mantuvo calmo y comenzó a dar sus órdenes. Eren se enserió al instante.

-Muy bien, ya podemos empezar a marchar.-dijo Rivaille con voz profunda y autoritaria.- Ya me encargue de limpiar los alrededores, podemos comenzar nuestro recorrido hacia la entrada. Las acompañaremos por una parte del camino hasta salir completamente de la zona, luego les daré un mapa y les dejaré establecido el lugar en el que deben esperar.-Las mujeres asintieron mostrando entendimiento.-Eren y yo volveremos ya que tenemos que hacer un par de cosas más, y luego nos iremos todos juntos hacia la superficie.-finalizó.-Entendido?.-

-Si, sargento.-respondió Eren firme, y las mujeres solo asintieron varias veces con nerviosismo.

Entonces Rivaille se les acerco unos cuantos pasos, y les tendió una capa negra a cada una.

-Úsenlas.-les ordenó simplemente.-¿Pueden levantarse? Será un problema si no pueden caminar, sería sospechoso.- les comentó con seriedad.

Las mujeres se miraron y torcieron el gesto. Eren, quien ahora estaba de pié, al verlo, les tendió una mano a cada una. Estas le miraron unos segundos, acercando sus manos con lentitud e inseguridad, y luego, con un gesto más resuelto,la tomaron firmemente, intentando levantarse.

Se tambalearon al principio, y se tomaron con fuerza de los brazos del ojiverde, apoyándose mucho en él, puesto que necesitaban el agarre.

Eren, haciendo mucha fuerza para funcionar como soporte, esperó pacientemente y las sostuvo como podía, mientras intentaba contrarrestar los pesos a cada una para que puedan hallar su eje de equilibrio.

Rivaille ante esto, primero les miró molesto, pues obviamente que le daban celos por más de que no había absolutamente nada comprometedor en las acciones, es que el simple hecho de que le toquen el hombro al castaño le daban celos. Pero luego, decidió ayudarle a Eren, y dejando que este ayude a la más pequeña, pues era la más afectada y a él le temía demasiado, con delicadeza se dirigió a Luca, posando su mano en su hombro, y ofreciéndole luego la otra para que la tome y se pueda apoyar.

Esta, algo insegura al principio, y sintiendo que al soltarse solo un poco se caería, con mucho cuidado intento tomarla.

Como ella pensaba, apenas se soltó del agarre, había perdido el equilibrio y se cayó, pero Rivaille, siendo mucho más rápido, la tomo en brazos y la volvió a estabilizar.

La mujer se sorprendió ante la firmeza del agarre del azabache, y de lo duros que se sentían los músculos de los brazos de este. Si bien los del brazo izquierdo de Eren que a pesar de lucir delgado era increíblemente firme, tonificado y macizo, los brazos del azabache directamente se sentían como una roca.

También, ahora que cada una estaban siendo sostenidas y ayudadas por separado, el que se mantengan en pie fue más sencillo, y sentían más seguridad al hacerlo.

Adela se sintió algo avergonzada al estar siendo sostenida sola y tan firmemente por el castaño. Con cuidado, y concentrada en mantener el equilibrio, poco a poco sintió como sus piernas recuperaban fuerza, y se sentían más firmes. Con timidez, levantó una y trato de dar un primer y pequeño paso. Eren la siguió, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás.

A los pocos segundos, Luca, su madre, lo había comenzado a hacer también.

Eren miro por el rabillo del ojo a Rivaille y la mayor, y sonrió levemente. Le gustaba ver ese escondido lado amable de su superior, y se sentía feliz al ver que la mamá de Adela, también estaba empezando a caminar.

Luego de quince largos minutos, las mujeres fueron capaces de andar por su cuenta. Algo lento, pero solas al fin.

Sin esperar mucho más, el azabache recogió las capas del suelo, y se las volvió a entregar. Esta vez, las mujeres si se las pusieron, y se taparon íntegramente con estas. Al estar por fin más cubiertas, se sintieron mucho más seguras, cómodas y reconfortadas.

Rivaille abrió la puerta.

Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, ambas mujeres pudieron salir del interior de esa condenada habitación hacia elexterior,

.

Rivaille y Eren estaban a la cabeza, guíandolas por tantos caminos en ese nefasto laberinto, que ya hasta estaban mareadas, e incluso habían perdido la noción de cual era la derecha o la izquierda.

Adela se hayaba bastante atemorizada, y por un momento pensó que no iban a poder salir más de ese lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, extendió su mano agarrando timidamente la capa del castaño, y la jaloneo un poquito para así poder llamar su atención.

-E-Este... E-Eren.-le llamo la chica con dificultad y en voz baja, ahora que su exitación por hablar de su padre había pasado, aún le daba miedo hablar y se ponía muy nerviosa.

-Hmm?.-le preguntó este simplemente, rezagándose para ponerse a su lado.

-M-Me siento i-insegura... Es c-como si hubiesemos caminado en circulos, e-esto es muy raro...-le decía atemorizada. Eren en un gesto inconsciente la había rodeado parcialmente con su brazo y había colocado la misma mano sobre la cabeza de la niña. Cuando estaba por contestarle, Rivaille quién le había oído, se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes por eso.-le dijo con su típica voz neutra, pero aún así, tratándola con desprecio.- Estas fabellas están diseñadas justamente para eso, de forma que aquel que no la conozca a fondo, no pueda escapar.-le explicó con altanería y como si fuera obvio, a lo que la chica solo se encogió más.- Se perfectamente como salir de aca, solo deja de pensar en tonterías y limítate a seguirnos el paso.-finalizó Rivaille de forma aún más cortante. Eren le miró mal, ya que no le había gustado ni medio la actitud de Rivaille, y ya lo último era totalmente innecesario, solo hizo que la niña le tema más aún.

Susupiró, y le negó con su cabeza a la niña, diciéndole en un gesto silencioso "no le tomes importancia". Se alejo de ella para acercarse a Rivaille, y si bien reclamarle algo al pelinegro lo ponía de los nervios, su necesidad por no quedarse callado era más grande, no lo podía dejar así sin más.

Cuando se le acercó y se puso a su par, le habló susurrándole.

-Lo siento sargento, pero me parece que su comportamiento no es el más adecuado.-le dijo Eren con voz dura, sin vacilar.

-Y ahora a ti que mierda te pasa?.-le gruñó molesto y con voz altanera,sabía lo que decía Eren, pero ya estaba en su límite, estaba demasiado celoso como para querer ceder.

-Permítame recordarle que estamos tratando con una NIÑA de solo DOCE AÑOS la cual fue violada y torturada una y otra vez y ve a saber por cuantos años.-le dijo Eren susurrando tan mordazmente que siseaba.- El trauma había sido tan grande que hasta había quedado muda.- le siguió recriminando.-No le pido que la trate con cariño, pero por favor, aunque sea intente ser un poco menos duro, en vez de empeorar su forma de dirigirse a la gente con ella.-le dijo mientras su voz se hacía más y más gutural, gruñó al no escuchar respuesta.-Agh,yo ni siquiera sé como tratar bien a mi hermana, y aún así pude!.-finalizó mirándole furioso.

La mirada de Rivaille, quien simplemente le ignoraba, ahora no se quedaba atrás, y su humor simplemente empeoró, decidiendo contestarle finalmente...

-Me parece que aún no entiendes tu posición, no Eren?.-le dijo de forma retórica pero con voz sombría, no dispuesto a ceder.- A tu lugar, o haré que te arrepientas.-le ordenó mientras le amenazaba. Un escalofrío de miedo atravesó la columna de Eren haciéndole tragar duro, pero aún así, no se retiró.

-No se trata de lugares.-insitió aún más molesto.-Aparte, usted mismo me ordenó que tengo que hacer que cooperen, no? No tiene sentido si usted no ayuda a la causa también.-le replanteó Eren, sabiendo que tenía razón.-Agh, no lo entiendo! Ni siquiera por el plan, aunque sea por ser más humano! Cómo se sentiría si ellas fueran su madre y su hermana, eh?.-le dijo Eren, tocando fibras sensibles del pelinegro inintencionadamente.- Las trataría así?-le dijo de forma retórica.-Por supuesto que no!.- exclamó sin esperar respuesta.

Rivaille simplemente no aguantó más, y se detuvo abrúptamente, tomando desprevenido al castaño por el cuello de su capa.

-**Cállate de una puta vez.-**le ordenó Rivaille encolerizado, y ya en voz potente.-** Y deja de hablar como si me conocieras, engendro. Compórtate como un soldado en una misión y sigue las instrucciones. No tengo tiempo de jugar a tu jueguito de moral y justicia, así que estate quieto pedazo de mierda.-**finalizó, quitándole el aliento a Eren y bajándole los humos de golpe.

Rivaille no estaba dispuesto a escuchar razones y no iba a soportar los planteos de un adolescente que todavía no tenía ni diecisiete años. Encima estos eran defendiendo a la maldita mocosa que venía con ellos, y lo único que le había visto hacer con ella, a sus ojos, era acosarla y seducirla descaradamente, incluso, delante de él. **  
**

Por su lado, Eren no solo no entendía nada, sino que se sentía herido y desvalorado. Él no era cualquier desgraciado que le fue asignado hoy y que ni le conoce, era su compañero, su aliado, la persona con la que compartía su mesa, y la persona con la que también compartía su cama... ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía el que le tratara de esa forma!?

No pudo evitarlo, y le miró.

Su mirada estaba llena de dolor, furia, y desilusión. A pesar de no demostrarlo, Rivaille quedó sorprendido por esa mirada.

-**No vuelva a tocarme.- **Le siseó Eren con rencor mientras se apartaba bruscamente. Una vez hecho, simplemente le miró con frialdad y con su cuello en alto, e hizo su posición de firmes.-Lo siento señor, usted tiene toda la razón. _**Lamento**** absolutamente todo mi **__**comportamiento**** hasta recién****, ha sido completamente** **erróneo**.-_le dijo hablando en más de un sentido y mirándole con un rencor desmedido.-** No volverá a suceder.- **Sentenció.- Me limitaré a quedarme en mi lugar como corresponde y seguir las instrucciones. Por favor, volvamos a la misión.-finalizó Eren, completamente frío y respetuoso, pero con despreció impregnado en la voz.

Rivaille se quedó mudo por solo un momento, sin perder su compostura. Había entendido perfectamente el mensaje, y aunque le dolió y le caló profundo, el no sería el que rogaría, no de vuelta. Era culpa del mocoso si no quería aceptar el paquete completo, el no iba a ceder.

-**Veo que por fin comenzarás a hacer las cosas como se deben**.-le dijo simplemente, sin inmutarse siquiera un poco ninguno de los dos.- Andando, falta poco.- Finalizó Rivaille retomando el paso.

Las mujeres miraban atemorizadas el ambiente hostil que había entre ellos. Adela no entendía nada, pero Luca, quién no por nada era mujer y madre entendió que fue lo que pasaba.

Esos dos estaban enredados, ahora le era obvio.

Ese tipo de discusiones no las tienen un par de superior con su subordinado, ni un par de amigos, ni un par de familiares. Esas discusiones no las tenía un "par", las tenían una pareja.

Y no es de extrañar que estas cosas sucedan cuando quieres juntar al hielo y al fuego, lo cual al ser ellos el complemento del otro, absolutamente todo dentro de su pareja era mucho más pasional y fuerte que entre las parejas comunes.

El amor era más fuerte, el odio era más fuerte, sus logros eran más fuertes, sus fracasos eran más fuertes, sus alegrías eran más fuertes, sus lágrimas también, la posesividad entre ellos era más fuerte, y sobre todo, sus discusiones y reconciliaciones lo eran.

Entendió también por qué sucedió. Al ser ellas tan cercanas a Eren y haberse apoyado tanto en él, sobre todo su hija, hizo que despertaran los fuertes celos del pelinegro. Y lo entendía, de haber estado alguien de la forma tan confiada en las que ellas estuvieron con Eren, con su marido, lo mínimo que le hacía a esa persona era lincharla. Bueno, quizás no, pero de haber estado en su lugar, tampoco le gustaría, por más comprensiva que quiera ser.

Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, pero no sabía ni cómo hacerlo.

Finalmente, llegaron a destino, osea, la salida de la fabella. Rivaille le extendió el mapa a Luca, con el camino hasta la entrada marcado, y le indico que esperen ahí, hasta que ellos vuelvan, y lo que sea que tengan que esperar.

Las mujeres asintieron con seguridad, pero mirándoles con algo de inseguridad a ellos, debido a que, desde la discusión, no habían vuelto a dirigirse ni la mirada.

Una vez que ellas se fueron, Rivaille retomó el paso hacia dentro de la fabella nuevamente. Eren lo supo sin siquiera mirarlo, y cuando Rivaille tomo la delantera, simplemente le siguió, con la barbilla bien en alto, y mirando con frialdad e indiferencia todo lo que había a su paso, incluso, la espalda de su superior.

Caminaron entre esos pasillos, nuevamente, pero tomando dirección hacia otro lugar.

Había una bomba que llevaba tiempo esperando por ser colocada.

Llegado a un punto, se subieron a los techos, y a toda velocidad, comenzaron a correr. Les hizo acortar gran parte del camino, y para cuando lo notaron, ya se hallaban en el centro de la fabella, notoria, debido a que era un gran circulo en el medio de ese laberinto, con una casona grande y vieja en el centro.

Se infiltraron entre la muchedumbre, agachando la cabeza levemente, al igual que todos los secuaces con capas negras de Keney, y pasaron desapercibidos.

Entraron sin problemas dentro de ella, y decidieron recorrerla vastamente, armando un mapa mental del lugar.

Revisaron cada puerta, cuidando que no haya rehenes o información útil dentro de estas, o no podrían poner la bomba.

No hallaron a nadie que no fuera parte del séquito, y los cuartos eran despachos, habitaciones, y depósitos.

Encontraron muchísima información dentro, y decidieron revisar finalmente el gran sótano, donde colocarían la bomba.

Nuevamente, no había rehenes, tampoco, cuartos escondidos.

Lo que les sorprendió fue encontrar una gran cantidad de lo que parecían inventos. Ese sótano era, básicamente, una mina de oro.

_Así__ que aquí es donde se encuentra todo nuestro avance tecnológico, eh?. _Pensó Rivaille con irritación.

Buscaron planos y papeles que les permitan recrearlos luego, puesto que no podían llevarse nada de eso.

Los encontraron en unos cajones dispuestos en una pared. Los tomaron todos.

Incluso estaban todos los planos confiscados por la policía militar, incluyendo el del globo aerostático, de aquella pareja que quiso una vez escapar.

_Esto si que es conveniente... _pensó mientras los ojeaba.

_ Pero está siendo todo demasiado fácil, _cayó en cuenta con recelo.

Miró a su alrededor desconfiado, tomando de forma inconsciente la muñeca de Eren. Este se volteó para protestar, pero al ver que Rivaille no le estaba mirando, y miraba fijamente a su al rededor, al instante se relajó.

Se acercó solo un poco, comenzando a colocarse espalda con espalda con Rivaille, mientras su respiración se volvía más profunda y pesada, haciendo que ambos cuerpos entraran en estado de alerta.

La adrenalina recorría sus venas, agitando sus palpitaciones, empequeñeciendo sus pupilas y profundizando sus respiraciones. Todo se veía en cámara lenta y más nítido, estaban con sus sentidos al máximo. Nada podía pasar desapercibido por ellos en ese momento.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que no sucedió nada, comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente, hacia donde debían colocar la gran bomba, sin dejar de darse la espalda el uno al otro, asegurando así una vigilancia panorámica.

Colocaron la bomba sin complicaciones.

Lograron salir del sótano sin complicaciones.

Lograron salir de la casona sin complicaciones.

**Algo estaba definitivamente mal.**

Aún en estado de máxima alerta, decidieron esta vez tomar un camino en vez de saltarlos, o sería por de más sospechoso.

Ya estaban al menos un kilómetro alejados del centro de la fabella. Y recorrerían otro kilómetro más andando antes de acelerar definitivamente.

Lo que no esperaban era que quinientos metros más adelante, realmente le emboscaran sin que ellos llegara a detectarlos.

Rivaille había logrado liberarse varias veces, y Eren también, pero un error en una de sus pisadas, lo llevo a que lo atraparan irremediablemente.

Maldecía en su fuero interno una y otra vez mientras intentaba analizar realmente su situación, sin poder entender cómo estaban casi sin posibilidades de escapar...Y con la gran posibilidad de terminar en una gran tragedia, con demasiados pendientes de por medio.

.

_Actualidad: En los túneles camino al exterior._

_._

Rivaille miraba fijamente a Eren, y la culpa golpeaba su consciencia una y otra vez. Sus sienes palpitaban, y el pecho se le apretujaba con agonía, mientras maldecía en su fuero interno una y otra vez. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba dejando que la desesperación le consuma.

¿¡Qué había pasado con no volver a hacer algo fuera de lo que le correspondía, eh!?... ¿¡Qué había sucedido con limitarse en solo actuar cómo un soldado!?... ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Aceleraba cada vez más su paso, rogando por llegar a tiempo, pues, por más que ya casi no sangraba, su cuerpo se esta volviendo cada vez más frío, y la herida no suturaba, temía que sin intervención realmente no podría sobrevivir.

Y esa herida** debería** estar sanando... Eren debería estar regenerándose.

Era su culpa.

¿No es así?

Si lo era, no había más verdad que esa.

Sabía que el poder del mocoso dependía fieramente de su psiquis, lo sabía perfectamente, y aún así, ahí estaba él, lastimándolo, despreciándolo y tratándolo como si le importase una mierda lo que le pasaba y lo que le dejaba de pasar.

Aún no se había disculpado, y tenía que suceder esto, maldición.

Sin poder evitarlo,con su expresión más funesta, lágrimas de impotencia se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

-Maldita sea mocoso.- susurraba con dolor y furia impregnada en su voz.- Cuándo mierda entenderás que no soy el único que espera por tu llegada...- le recriminaba aún en susurros con impotencia.- ¿¡Por qué mierda tengo que ser tan importante para tí!?¿¡Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan malditamente extremista e impulsivo!?- le reprendía en siseos, sin importarle que no pueda escucharle.

_Maldita sea!_

_... Eren..._

.

.

.

Tres días ya habían pasado desde que la gran misión había sido llevada a cabo.

Eren aún seguía inconsciente.

A pesar de haber llegado a tiempo para suturarlo, a pesar de que su herida ya estaba sanando, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre que le transfirieron, a pesar del oxígeno que le proporcionaban, y a pesar de mantenerlo nutrido e hidratado por un suero, Eren aún no daba señales de consciencia.

No sabían en qué tipo de shock había entrado, o qué lo ataba a ese sueño tan profundo.

Solo podían esperar a que despertara de su coma -lo único que sabían con certeza- o que quizás no lo haga nunca.

No sabían si Eren podía escucharlos o sentirlos, o si Eren estaba soñando, o si Eren no estaba.

A pesar de eso, los compañeros de Eren no bajaban los brazos.

Rivaille no se despegaba de su lado en ningún momento, y le vigilaba sin cansancio, operando de vez en cuando el trabajo de las enfermeras, ajustando el goteo, revisando constantemente sus signos vitales, y aseándolo.

Mikasa, Armin, Luca y Adela, eran quienes le visitaban con más regularidad, puesto que no podía parar el mundo solo por un soldado, naturalmente.

El resto, incluyéndo a los anteriores, debían trabajar a fondo todo lo conseguido, puesto que la revolución no podía esperar a nadie.

Pero, aún así, en sus momentos libres, todos habían ido a ver aunque sea unos míseros cinco minutos a su compañero.

Ojeras malvas se habían tatuado en el rosto de Rivaille. Desde el día de la misión, hacía ya cuatro días que no pegaba ojo, y aunque quería, su cabeza simplemente no se lo permitía.

Era ya la madrugada del tercer día en el que Eren aún permanecía inconsciente.

Sin poder concentrarse en su lectura, Rivaille decidió simplemente lanzar el libro al aire, y dejarlo a su suerte.

Miró a Eren, lleno de intranquilidad, y decidió ponerse de pié.

Le parecía exagerado que Eren aún esté con respiración asistida, desde ayer ya había comenzado a respirar por su cuenta. Pero según la loca, le pareció arriesgado el quitárselo, pues no sabían si de un momento a otro podría dejar de hacerlo, y para cuando se darían cuenta de ello ya sería demasiado tarde.

El no sería un medico ni mucho menos, pero tenía entendido que una vez que los pacientes volvían a respirar por su cuenta, ese respirador ya no lo volverían a necesitar, al menos que vuelvan a entrar en un cuadro de riesgo, claro, pero habían señales claras cuando sucedía eso.

Por las dudas no le contradijo, y simplemente dejo de pensar en ello.

Se dirigió hacia Eren, pero decidió no sentarse en la butaca que estaba al lado de él.

Simplemente tenía algo más en mente.

Le tomo de la mano, y lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del castaño. Cuando Eren estaba cerca, sentía que nada más era importante, y que todo se desdibujaba a su alrededor... Tenía que admitirlo nuevamente, amaba a ese mocoso.

Con su mano libre, entreabrió los labios del castaño, y sin alargarlo mucho más tiempo, lo besó.

Tenía sabor a medicamentos y sangre.

Se le apretujó el corazón nuevamente, incluso ya por milésima vez, pero no le dio importancia y le siguió besando.

Acariciaba sus parpados con suavidad, delineaba sus pómulos con lentitud, y aferraba su mano a la base del cuelo de este.

Comenzó a descender rozándolo con su nariz hasta su garganta, donde se restregó en ella, mientras absorbía plenamente el aroma de su castaño e intentaba impregnarse de él.

Subió con un camino de besos y lamidas hasta llegar a sus labios, donde nuevamente le beso, y apoyaba ahora dos de sus dedos en la yugular del castaño, buscando sentir su pulso. No estaba tranquilo si no lo podía sentir.

Se sorprendió, no solo era potente, si no que ahora se hallaba agitado, cómo si fuera...

...**Cómo si fuera capaz de sentir todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. **

Curioso, y con cuidado de no jalar ninguno de los tubos y mangueras, decidió comprobarlo.

Dejo sus dedos en la yugular del castaño, presionando aún más fuerte, y sintió firmemente el pulso del castaño golpeándolos al ritmo de su palpitar.

Comenzó a repartir besos y caricias con su boca y su mano, deleitándose con la aún suave piel del castaño.

Lamía su pecho, luego su vientre, y comenzó a lamerle los pezones, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba y masajeaba la entrepierna del castaño.

El pulso del castaño se desbocó, literalmente.

Incluso, empezó a respirar agitadamente, por lo tanto, Rivaille al notar que ahora realmente ya no necesitaba de la respiración asistida, se detuvo para sacar los tubos de su nariz, y cerrar la bomba de oxigeno.

Volvió a masajear su entrepierna, y volvió a presionar sus dedos sobre la yugular del castaño.

Decidió dirigir sus labios hacia el oído de este, y lo lamía, mientras susurraba su nombre de forma lasciva. El pulso de Eren volvía a agitarse.

-Sé que puedes sentirme... Espero que entonces puedas escucharme, maldito mocoso.-le susurró con una voz gruesa y sensual en su oído.

Eren solo se agitó más, mientras ahora Rivaille metía su mano debajo de la bata del castaño, y tomaba directamente su miembro, masturbándolo sin vacilación alguna.

-Por favor escúchame bien...-le dijo Rivaille con su voz cargada de sentimiento.- Deja de huir.-le dijo con una voz ronca.- No soy el único que te está esperando mocoso, no te atrevas a dejarnos atrás.-le siseó con algo de rabia, mientras aceleraba los movimientos en el miembro erecto del castaño.

La respiración de Eren se encontraba totalmente agitada, jadeando ante los toques del morocho. Rivaille se dirigió nuevamente a los labios del catsaño, y comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez, con desesperación, con tristeza.

-Cuándo...-le hablaba entre besos.-Cuándo vas a entender...-continuó mientras volvía a presionar apasionadamente sus labios sobre los suyos.-...que si no estás, no puedo.- admitió por fin en voz alta, sin importarle lo mucho que se le retorcía el orgullo.

Eren comenzó a a jadear aún más fuerte, hasta que se vino en la mano de su Sargento.

Su respiración se hallaba agitada, pero aún estaba inconsciente. Rivaille, decidió simplemente limpiarlo y asearlo nuevamente, mientras volvía a colocarle el respirador, a ver si todavía venían a reclamarle algo.

-Tsk.-se quejo.- Ahora encima tengo que hacerme cargo de esto.- se volvió a quejar mirando a su despierta entrepierna. Miró al castaño con algo de duda, desde que habían "internado" al castaño, el no se había separado de él por más de dos minutos, y solo para ir dos veces al baño.

Temía que en lo que no estaba, el castaño pudiese despertar en cualquier momento, o que bien, de la nada este comience a empeorar.

_Al diablo._ Pensó Rivaille con resignación... Y_a se va a bajar sola, _sentenció sin más.

Miró al castaño, quién increíblemente aún se hallaba inconsciente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Volvió a suspirar con resignación. No estaban ni en un cuento mágico de princesas, ni en una porno.

Eren no iba a volver con el famoso "mágico beso de despertar", o el famoso "mágico sexo de despertar".

De repente, escuchó cómo a su lado, Eren se removía. Lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a moverse, y sus parpados a luchar, frunciendo y temblando una y otra vez, para que puedan abrirse.

_Bueno, quizá si estamos en alguna... Yo me la juego más por la historia porno para empezar,_pensó sin quererlo el azabache mientras miraba asombrado como Eren comenzaba a despertar.

Entonces le cayó la ficha.

¡Eren había comenzado a despertar!

Su corazón se agitó desbocado mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la butaca, y sostenía nuevamente la mano de Eren.

Miraba fijamente al castaño, esperando con impaciencia a que este abra los ojos.

Cuando Eren por fin pudo hacerlo, miraba desorientado a su alrededor, mientras intentaba focalizar correctamente. Entonces,

-... Ri-Rivaille...-susurró con alivio al reconocerlo.-

-Maldita sea, Eren...-le respondió él con algo de rudeza debido a la desesperación.- ¡Cuánto tiempo más pensabas hacerme esperar!.-le recriminó, mirándole furioso, mientras sin quererlo, sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y se humedecían.

Eren se quedó asombrado mirándolo, en parte también, embobado por estar recién despertando de un coma.

Antes que ninguna lágrima caiga, Rivaille decidió simplemente hundir la cabeza en el cuello del castaño, mientras sus manos, que agarraban fuertemente las de Eren, comenzaban a temblar.

-Maldito mocoso...-le dijo Rivaille sin saber que más hacer. Eren sonrió con algo de dulzura, mientras una pequeña sonrisa y una risa ligera, brotaban de él.

-Si, pero bien que tu no puedes sin este mocoso.-le susurró Eren con dificultad, debido al débil estado en el que aún se encontraba. Rivaille se tensó, porque eso significaba que sí le había escuchado. Menos mal, porque no lo pensaba repetir.

-...Maldito mocoso.-dijo nuevamente.

Lo que aún no se había dado cuenta Rivaille, es que el que Eren haya sido capaz de oír **todo **significaban demasiadas cosas.

Eren, a pesar de la dificultad, río con ganas, mientras que ahora, lágrimas de felicidad caían desde las comisuras de sus ojos, bañando parte de su rostro y su almohada. Simplemente no lo podía creer... Pero ahora, más que nunca, se sentía incapaz de seguir. Seguir significaba esto: si hacía lo correcto, perdería esta felicidad.

Pero ya no importaba. Le daba igual.

Su felicidad siempre había tenido fecha de caducidad, por lo tanto, que la corte ahora, a que la corte más adelante es lo mismo, y también ya no podía salvar a Rivaille de sufrir, ya no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo. Cómo todo un idiota, nuevamente estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Pero ahora...

¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz sabiendo que hizo nuevamente todo mal?

¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan bien hacer las cosas mal?

En esos tres días, según entendió ya que no había sido capaz de tener la noción del tiempo, había escuchado a Rivaille hablar. No solo a él, a todos. Fue gracias a eso que él no dejo dejarse llevar por esa gran luz, esa gran paz, que constantemente le jaloneaba. Irse con esa luz blanca, por más hermoso que se sentía cuando esta le abrazaba, significaba también no volver.

Le costo mucho negarse a esos lazos de luz que le reconfortaban y buscaban llevarle a ve a saber dónde.

Le costó mucho intentar volver a atar sus lazos a su cuerpo terrenal... Uno a uno, uno a uno, los ataba y estos se volvían a desatar.

¿Así que así se sentía estar entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Era ese extraño vacío, esa extraña nada a su al rededor, en la cual había estado flotando, el lugar al que le llamaban el limbo?

No sabía por qué le temían tanto a ese lugar... Era hermoso... Era una gran paz.

Y en ese lugar, no solo había podido mantener contacto con los vivos, si no que también, con los muertos.

En esa nada había estado su madre de vez en cuando, ayudándolo a atar esos lazos a su cuerpo, para que pueda regresar.

Se lo agradecía profundamente...

Más de una vez, había querido dejarse llevar por esos hermosos lazos de luz que le prometían la felicidad. Porque desde la nada por donde podía ver que provenían, una nada que se hallaba encima de él, también la veía ir y venir a su mamá.

También había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella... Y cuando le preguntó de donde solía venir, ella le había respondido "de ningún lugar".

Cuando le preguntó cómo era eso, su madre le había contado que los que eran como ella, no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir y venir, más que a este en donde estaba Eren, y que se la pasaba de vez en cuando yendo de animal en animal, siguiéndole, hasta que pueda estar tranquila y pueda reencarnar.

Eren se sintió algo triste al saber que por su causa, su madre aún seguía dando vueltas por ahí... Pero también sintió una felicidad muy egoísta, ya que ahora sabía que, si prestaba atención, podría encontrar a su madre nuevamente estando vivo, solo tenía que identificar a ese animal.

Eren agradecía muchas cosas.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, agradecía que su madre no estaba mientras Rivaille le hacía "eso", antes de que él finalmente haya podido despertar.

No lo había hecho en el momento, por que poco antes de atar todos sus lazos a su consciencia, su madre había vuelto para ayudarle, y para despedirse de él, deseándole que no tenga que volver a verlo por estos lugares, hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Otra cosa que había sucedido mientras estaba ahí, era que había escuchado una muy peculiar conversación que había tendido Hanji con Rivaille...

Y fué así como lo supo...

Así que Rivaille había sabido sobre sus sentimientos todo este tiempo.

En ese momento, había tenido muchos sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso. Sin mencionar que, parte de lo que había escuchado de esa conversación, aún no la podía creer... Simplemente, no le cabía en su cabeza.

Pero lo que había "vivido" hoy, había hecho que por fin comprendiera que realmente era correspondido.

Y eso no tenía precio...

Otra cosa que había escuchado de esa charla, es que finalmente Hanji y Erwin eran pareja, cosa que también le había hecho alegrar, y ya que estaba de paso, era bueno recordar ese detalle.

-...Rivaille.-le llamó de repente Eren, quién ahora acariciaba con su brazo libre de agujas el cabello de su azabache.

-Hmm?-exclamó este con suavidad.

-Es un muy buen actor, le aseguro que tuvo que haber elegido ganar su vida con el teatro, hoy estaría comiendo en trono de oro.-le dijo Eren con algo de emoción y una suave sonrisa. Rivaille se tensó.

-... No te sigo mocoso.-intentó haciéndose el desentendido, sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

-Digamos que mientras estuve en coma, realmente fui capaz de escuchar todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor... Realmente no me esperaba muchas cosas de las que me enteré-le aclaró Eren al morocho, dejandolo acorralado. Rivaille se crispó al verse sin salida, no sabía exactamente que hacer ahora con esta situación.-No estoy molesto.-le aseguró Eren, haciendo que Rivaille alzara su cabeza mirandole extrañado.

-...No?.-le preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- No, pero...¿Es realmente cierto...?.-le preguntó Eren incapaz de terminarla, dando el ultimatum. Rivaille sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando:_"Es realmente cierto que me amas?". _

Esto era el ahora o nunca...

Y por supuesto que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-Sí.-

Fue una respuesta muy simple, pero sincera. El corazón del castaño se agitó esperanzado, con ganas de bailar en su pecho. Tomo aire, mientras lo asimilaba... Era cierto. El era correspondido. No importa cuantas veces se lo repetía interiormente, aún se sentía dentro de un sueño... Era cómo si aún no hubiese despertado de su coma, y si era así, entonces quería nunca despertar.

-Entonces... nos correspondemos...-dijo Eren con inseguridad, más para si mismo, que para Rivaille.

\- Si...-volvió a afirmarle Rivaille, dandole su tiempo al castaño. Eren empezó a reír con incredulidad.

-No... No lo puedo creer.-decía asombrado, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Pues hazte a la religión ahora y comienza a creer...-le dijo Rivaille haciéndole una broma. Eren simplemente negaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía... Realmente... Recién ahora lo estaba asimilando.

-Esta bien, creeré...-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero...-le dijo ahora cambiando su expresión y conseriedad en su voz.- Primero tengo que aclararle ciertos puntos.-Rivaille le miró confundido, sin entenderle muy bien, pero decidió esperar pacientemente a que continuara...- No puedo prometerle un futuro...-

-Ya sé.- dijo sin más.

-No puedo darle hijos...-

-Aja, y no me importa.-le volvió a decir sin más.

-Tampoco puedo casarme con usted, pues no está permitido...-

-No me molesta, además, tiene solución.-le volvió a decir con simpleza.

-No sé cómo manejar una relación, es la primera vez que tengo una.-

-Yo también, así que aprenderemos juntos.-volvió a decirle con algo de indiferencia, sorprendiendo al castaño.

-No podemos tener una relación pública fuera de los cuarteles, o con más razones querrán ejecutarnos.-

-Y a mi me vale mierda, sin mencionar que lo más probable es que los matemos primero.-le contestó Rivaille con aún más indiferencia.

-Y...-

-¿Todavía hay más?.-le dijo Rivaille algo irritado. Entendiendo por dond ehabía estado llendo el casataño.

-Es la última...-le dijo Eren con una sonrisa tímida, a lo que Rivaille simplemente suspiró, y le hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza para que continuara.-Bueno, en realidad si había más, pero veo que no hay caso en decirlas.-le comentó algo avergonzado, mientra Rivaille bufaba a modo de risa.- No tengo ni la más pálida idea de como voy a satisfacerte sexualmente, y lo más importante, si eso te llega a llevar a serme infiel, juro que no me va a importar nada, voy a asesinarte de alguna retorcida manera, para que también seas capaz de verme con alguien más en la cama, entendido?-le dijo Eren con suma seriedad.

-... En la última parte ya sonabas como yo.-le dijo Rivaille con una media sonrisa.- Primero que nada, "la práctica hace al maestro", segundo, lo mismo va para ti, mocoso.-le respondió Rivaille nuevamente con simpleza, para luego besar suavemente en lo labios a Eren.

-¿Y así y todo todavía quiere estar conmigo?.-le preguntó Eren pareciéndole algo totalmente idílico.

-Soy capaz de firmarte un contrato aceptando todas las cláusulas que tengas en mente si me lo pides, mocoso.-le respondió Rivaille de forma juguetona pero seria a la vez.- Dudo que vaya a encontrar algo que ya no sepa.-le volvió a decir. Eren se río suavemente ante el comentario.

-Entonces acepto.-le dijo Eren sin más, mientras creía aún estar en algunos de los maravillosos sueños que de vez en cuando te ofrecía el limbo, temiendo que fuera uno y despertar.

-Ya pareciera que estábamos en un casorio.-le recalcó Rivaille, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo a su corazón palpitar y rebozar de la felicidad como nunca antes.

-Agh, ya empezaste.-le recriminó molesto haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca terminé.-le dijo Rivaille con una media sonrisa mientras seguía tomándole el pelo.

\- Tsk, sólo cállate y bésame.-le ordenó Eren mientras fruncía el ceño.

Rivaille no se hizo rogar, y con un profundo y húmedo beso, firmaron su unión, y escribieron las primeras tres palabras del comienzo de la historia de su relación...

_Había una vez..._

(Un del**-**

.

.

.

**-fin.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**?)**

.

.

.

**MENTIRA! NO ME LINCHEN!**

**Aún falta mucho para terminar con esta historia, no lo creen?**

**Aaaah... Pero los había asustado, no xD? Eeeeaaaaa... Ustedes se habían cagado, no lo nieguen, si que si xDD. **

**¿Qué se pensaban? ¿Qué esta iba a ser la típica historia donde los iba a hacer sufrir con sus idas y vueltas una y otra vez, para finalizar con su confesión y ahí terminar? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿Un shojo comercial? **

**Desde ya les digo que el que lo pensaba, que comience a pedirme disculpas ?). **

**¡ Fictioners! ¡Por supuesto que esto tiene para seguir! Ya que es el capítulo 10, si tienen ganas pueden decir que ahora comienzo la segunda temporada, no? Jejejeje... **

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. **

**Digamos que de todas formas me fui al chori ?).**

**No tenía planeado hacer que las cosas fueran de esta forma... De hecho, a partir del capítulo cuatro, todo lo que sucedió no había sido planeado xD. Hasta el punto de que me moví de mi trama original y termine haciendo otra sobre la marcha xDDD. **

**Y no, fictioners, no, no me fume nada, aunque toda la última parte del cap deja que desear sobre mi salud mental xD.**

**Bueno, hagamos las aclaraciones de las aclaraciones xD! No lo nieguen, ustedes aman este segmento ?). **

**Existe una teoría, que tengo entendido ya está casi afirmada (si no, ya que estamos, helenita querida mia que estudias medicina, dime si está correcto o no lo que voy a decir), de que los pacientes en coma son capaces de percibir lo que sucede al rededor,que no todos los comas son exactamente un estado de inconsciencia. **

**También, que en algunos casos, conservan la sensibilidad en la piel, y que son capaces de sentir, cuando por ejemplo, les tomas la mano. **

**Yo podría afirmar esto o no si me hubiesen dejado ver a mi abuelo cuando estuvo en coma, pero solo me permitieron estar con el luego de que despertó y fue traído nuevamente a casa, para que esté con su familia en sus últimos días (Sufrió de un cáncer fulminante), y bueno, poco antes de que el muera, el mismo día que había perdido la capacidad del habla (una de las ultimas cosas que se pierden) me hicieron viajar cuatro días fuera de la ciudad, para no presenciar su muerte... Mierda, mejor dejo de entrar en detalles, que de la nada no se como termine escribiendo de más, y ahora termine llorando xD. **

**Cuestión, jamas pude preguntarle sobre eso a pesar de que quería. Así que bueno, yo trabaje sobre un supuesto, y sobre lo poco que había escuchado hablando a mi abuelo sobre eso. Luego, (es hora de empezar a reirnos un rato) le agregue la fumada encima, y puse todo lo demás xD. **

**Y bueno, ya que estamos hablando de un Riren r18, ese despertar lo tenía que hacer r18 xD (y qué? denúncienme por eso) no? Así que bueno, gommene ?). **

**También decidí que agregaré una nueva pareja al fic xD. ArminxOC próximamente xD! Si, chicas, estas OC's no están por nada, y juro que después de este fic, haré que el ArminxAdela sea canon, y que creen un nuevo fandom sobre ellos ?). **

**Jejeje, bueno, creo que la hora me está afectando, vamos a pararle un poquito a mi locura xD. (lo de arriba sigue siendo cierto igual xD)**

**Bueno, creo que estás han sido las notas más cortas que haya hecho (xD), y que seguramente después me voy a querer matar al darme cuenta que seguro no dije muchas cosas ?). Pero ya qué? Qué importa?.**

**Ahora lo que importa es...**

***tumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumtumTum!Piiirripipipirripipìrripipipirripipipipii!tumtumtumtumtumtumBam!***

**...¡Que llego la hora de contestar los reviews :DD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Min Akane**** Akatsuki: **Jejeje aquí tu como siempre, siendo la primera en dejar un review xD. Debo decir que me siento hondamente halagada al saber que te desvelas única y exclusivamente para leer mi actualización, es todo un honor ser la causa de tu falta de sueño?). Y bueno, en ese sentido soy como tu, jeje, me importa un cuerno si al otro día me tengo que levantar temprano, pues ni modo, me levanto igual xD.

Bueno, déjame disculparme una y mil veces por la tardanza, pero noviembre es un mes imposible, es el PEOR mes de todo el año para mí, y bueno, con todo lo que me había estado pasando, me era muy complicado escribir... Terminaba borrando el doble de lo que ponía, y encima, cada vez más ofuscada y frustrada por no poder avanzar a pesar de las horas que le dedicaba. Me costo muchísimo escribir este cap, nunca se me complico taaanto. Pero bueno, como no hay mal que dure 100 años, finalmente lo logré xD.

Me alegra muchísimo saber que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior mi vida :D! Ya viste como terminó desenlazándose todo, y espero que te haya gustado todo esto que pasó xD. Y si, esos capas negras bien merecido se lo tenían.

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJ ME MATÓ! "lo unico malo de leer cuando todos duermen es tener que expresarse en silencio xD!"... Dios, que genia xDDD.

Bueno, ya tu mami me dejo tranquila con eso ahora, y pues, que decir, ojala tu mamá fuera mía :(.

Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review alocado de estos fielmente, capítulo a capítulo, en serio, te adoro!

Espero que este cap te haya gustado, se que está medio raro, y se que pasaron demasiadas cosas quizá, pero espero no haberlas mareado y que hayan podido disfrutar de todo este desenlace xD.

Te mando muchísimos besitos, anrazs, caramelos, osos, y algodones de azucar :D! Cuídate mucho mi bebe x3!

Bye~^^.

.

**Paloma-san:  **JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA DIOS! SOS TAN... TAN... AGH NO SE NI COMO DECIRLO XDD!

Ay, mujer, eres genial xD.

Déjame decirte que todos aqui odian a los secuaces con capas negras de Keney XD, y que todos adoramos a Cuela de Vil, por lo tanto, me incluyo ?). La verdad, el que me compares con ella me es todo un halago, pero bueno, supongoque con este cap ahora me amas de nuevo, no xD?

Ella había hecho todo ese final solo porque se había tomado en serio las amenazas de su lectora xD... ¡Por favor, ahora no me mates D:! (Jejeje xD)

Y bueno querida, yo también debería haber estado haciendo muchas cosas, pero bueno, para eso existe el "mañana lo hago" xD.

JAJJAJAJAJAJAJ AY DIOS! Lo que me debiste haber estado puteando xD! A tal punto que despues de sentir la oreja mojada una semana caí con gripe xD. Y bueno, que decir, yo también soy una hija de puta :3, por eso también Levi lo es xD.

Bueno, también debo admitir que a mi también me agarran esos días donde mi locura esta desbordante y sin drogas de por medio :3, asique te entiendo, lo único que yo adoro cuando estoy así xD, porque estoy feliz con todo xD.

Por suerte, en mi ciudad no se toma muy enserio, y la fecha de Halloween es tranquila, así que no me molesta xD. Y los únicos que vienen pidiendo caramelos (que nosotros compramos para ellos xD) son todos enanitos super chuu!

Aww, que linda! Esa también fue una de mis partes favoritas, y no podí no hacerle bullyng a Jean xDD. ¡Y la del koala, por supuesto que también! Aparte, muchísimas gracias por decir que amas mi fic T.T! ¡Hontonni Arigato T.T!

Bueno, sobre el nuevo fic, Fallado de Fabrica, ya puedes ir hechandole una ojeada, pues ya subí dos caps xD. Y ya que está, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, ya sabes, de todo el fic, fue el que MÁS me costo xD.

Besitos querida :D! Te mando muchos abrazos, dulces, chocolates y peluches para allá x3!

Bye~^^.

.

**Helena Bl:**(Si voy a seguir llamándote así porque se me canta :3)

Bueno, es cierto que la disputa es muy extensa, pero también existe una idea general a nivel mundial xD. Y para que sepas, justamente lo que acabas de decir es lo que se dice canon (Aunque también es una forma de movimiento musical, que por cierto, es hermosa :3. Especial del piano xD). Cuando un personaje esta "canon", es porque la persona que lo manejo, respeto a pulso la esencia y las caracteristicas del personaje, manejandolo de tal forma que no existe prácticamente diferencia con el creador. Si bien, hay dos tipos de canon, el canon "Canon" que es respetar exactamente todos los aspectos del personaje en su propio Unieverse, y el Canon "Canon AU" que es la capacidad de manejar y respetar a pulso toda la esencia del personaje, basado en un Alternative Universe, practicamene no se los distingue, ya que se trata sobre eso.

Ahora bien, cuando obvias o cuando agregas caracteristicas a un pesonaje, es lo que se dice que está en OoC, que yo los distingo en "leves", "moderados", "graves" y "agradables". Cuando yo digo que el Out of Character está leve, me gusta, y es porque el personaje está muy poco corrido de su canon. Cuando es moderado, significaque esta algo corido, pero aún así me agrada. Cuando digo que es grave, es porque está notoriamente corrido y LO ODIE. Y cuado digo que es agradable, también es porque está muy corrido, pero en ese caso, me gusta la forma en la que esta manejado.

Bueno supongo que no hay mucho mas decir sobre ese tema, y bueno,me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la otra historia, ya sabes que para mi no es problema, así que sin vergüenza xD.

Bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, ya sabes que me ha costado mucho por lo tanto, realmente me gustaría saber que piensas de el xD. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme fielmente tu review en cada cap :D.

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos,y caramelos y corazones x3!

Bye~^^.

.

**Karen Grimm lml: **Holaaa querida :D!

Bueno, que decirte, para empezar, el tema de la pansexualidad y la demisexualidad es muy actual realmente, y bueno, como toda curiosa y socialista estudiosa que soy, me la paso investigando mucho sobre estos temas :D! Es que no puedes defender sin argumentos, no? Aparte, se necesitan fomentar demasiada información en la formación de la cultura general mundial, y estas cosas no deberían ignorarse. Es muy importante, y no tienen ni idea de lo diferente que sería el mundo, con que solo todos sus habitantes sepan sobre estas cosas. No tienes idea la gran diferencia que haría solo esa pequeña cosa. Y bueno, mi deber como protectora social activa que soy, es asegurarme de fomentar todas estas cosas, en todo momento y oportunidad posible… Ya sabes, de a poquito puedes ir tratando de hacer un mundo mejor :3.

Jjajajjaja y bueno, como que me inspire en ti para poner lo del "segmento" xDDD!

Bueno, aunque yo también lo lamento por Eren, todo tiene una razón de ser, no? Si bien el castañito la sufrió mucho (Y tenía demasiadas ganas de asesinar a esos personajes) fue por una buena causa:3. Abrirle los ojos al ravioli xDD.

Aún así… Pobre Eren T.T! Soy muy mala con él :C… Lamento haber roto tantas veces tu kokoro, pero bueno, aunque sea aquí está el cap, no? Y las cosas lograron tomar un rumbo, no?

Solo espero que tu también sientas como yo que todo ha valido la pena :3.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo querida, y no te preocupes por mi mami que ya está bien :3. Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, realmente no pude actualizar antes!

Te mando muchísimos besos, y abrazos, y chocolates rellenos de dulce de leche, si, bien caro xD!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Anonimo: **Bueno, mi querida Guest firmante como anónimo, espero que este cap te haya agradado :D! Ya sabes, osea, termino bien, no?

Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review y seguirme en esta historia :D! Ojala luego de este review pudamos comunicarnos un poco más xD, ya sabes, las opiniones y ruegos de todos cuentan :D!

Besitos, querido/a :DDD!

Bye~^^.

.

**Rina: ** WAAA! QUE LINDO! Otra lectora que se animo a hablarme, yay :DD! A veces siento que intimido a la gente, sabes xD? (que tenía que ver ¿))

Me alegra muchísimo que hayas tenido tan fuertes esperanzas en la continuación xD, y que decirte, tu intuición femenina no ha fallado :D! Bueno, aunque si que era obvio lo que iba a suceder, no?

Aww, pero si eres todo un amor! ¡Ella me dice que ya no puede esperar por la conti, dios, que linda! Bueno, lamento muchísimo mi tardanza, pero aunque sea, hoy pude traer el nuevo cap.

Me alegro muchísimo de saber lo mucho que te hago sufrir xD, y que así y todo tengamos esa relación autor-lector masoquista ¿), donde yo aún así soy capaz de alegrar tu camino y hacerte una omnipresente compañía x3.

Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho! En serio, y bueno, de nuevo Gommenne T.T!

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos querida mía, acompañado de chucherías lindas, como bienvenida al tren de mi locura :D!

Bye~^^.

.

**Usagi-san: **Waaa! Usagi-chan T.T! Te extrañe por estos lares! Como andas mi querida T.T!?

Jjajaja, que decirte sobre eso, para mi también es raro, ya que siempre que termino de subir un capítulo y lo releo, termino celosa de ellos dos también xDD. Es como que también son muy mios :3 y a la vez, ellos son… de ellos xD! Jejeje, ya se, sono como toda una locura, no xD?

Aparte, obviamente, adoro con todo mi ser a Eren :3.

Me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha estado gustando todo el desarrollo de este fic, realmente me hace muy feliz T.T. Y bueno, se que aunque estuve siendo muy cruel con Eren… Aun no se viene lo peor… Pero bueno, que decir? Por ahora, estará bien… Al menos por un cap más xD.

Y bueno, realemente me dejas muy tranquila al saber que te gusta el manejo de mis personajes, y bueno, si bien yo aún siento que aún no fui capaz de expresarlos completamente, estoy bastante conforme.

Y bueno, de la canción, directamente amo a Gorillaz xD, y ese es uno de mis temas favoritos de ellos. La verdad, me acorde de esa frase de la nada, y dije: guau, quedaría bien en el fic. Y bueno, a partir de eso pude hacer todo un contexto, y así pude completar esa escena muy a gusto :3.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo! Realmente ojala vuelva a leerte por aca querida, ya te hechaba de menos xD.

Besitos! Te mando mucho amor, cariño, abrazos y dulces!

Bye~^^.

.

**Guest: **Jjajaja gracias por decirme que te ha gustado! Y bueno, yo también sentí pena por Erencito, pero ei! Ahora ya está todo bien :D! Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores :D!

Muchísimas garcias por tu review sweety :D! Te mando muchos abrazos :D!

Bye~^^.

.

**Kira Itsuki-san: ** Mujer! Por fin te has hecho la cuenta, no? Pues, bienevenida a FanFiction :D!

Disculpa muchísimo por la tardanza, y gracias por dejarme tu review en esta historia también! Bueno, dejame decirte mi amorosa, que casi exploto e la felicidad cuando me dijiste eso T.T! No todos los días alguien es capaz de leerse tu historia dos veces porque le gustaba tanto T.T! Ay, cuando me lo dijiste había comenzado a brincar de lo contenta!

Bueno, se que me hice esperar, pero qué crees? Ahora sabes que paso con Eren xD! Bueno, solo espero que te haya gustado todo este desenlace, me lo saque debajo de una manga ¿). Y bueno, lamento haber sido tan cruel con él T.T… Pero lo peor aún no llega :D. Disfrútenlo mientras puedan, muejejeje.

Gracias, realmente por tu apoyo, y por apoyar a mi otra lectora a que me apoye también x3! Sos una mami super copada, ojala la mía hiciese lo mismo conmigo también xD! Y bueno, siempre me da vergüencita escribir esas cosas, pero lo oculto haciéndome la loca :3, total, no me pueden ver la cara por internet xD.

Bueno, ahora que tengo mucho más tiempo libre, no voy a tardar taaaanto en actualizar… Pero acostúmbrense a que en noviembre no vivo :3.

Ahorita sí xD. Te mando muchísimos besos,y abrazos,y tortas, y cosas ricas para allá mi cielo x3! Te me cuidas mucho :D.

Bye~^^.

.

**Bueno, ya terminé, me despido de todos, y les mando un beso y un abraso a todos mis amados lectores :D!**

**Bye, bye!**

**Atte: Allen-chan.**


	11. Primeras veces

**Muchísimas gracias por la comprensión chicas, en serio las adoro… Fue muy triste, y sinceramente, aún estoy considerando el hecho de que, una vez termine las historias en marcha, no vuelva a escribir… **

**Amo esto, lo amo con toda mi alma, pero soy una persona que se caracteriza por ser extremista, y para serles sinceras, eso hace que tienda a obsesionarme con aquello que me guste hasta el punto que después lo sufro… Eso es debido a que mi psiquis no está en un buen estado, pero me aterran los medicamentos. Unas simples pastillas para dormir me dejaban grogui hasta las cuatro de la tarde, solo me tiraban 6 hs de sueño, y me causaban déficit de atención. No podía pensar, no podía estudiar, no podía hacer nada porque estaba con una nebulosa constante en la cabeza… Las deje, las volví a tomar luego de un tiempo, y después ya no me hicieron efecto. Entonces, si eso me hicieron unas pastillas para dormir: ¿Qué me harían los antidepresivos o los antipsicóticos? De ahí a que tenga tanto miedo…**

**La cuestión es que todo esto que tengo (muchas cosas para ennumerar xD) hace que a lo que sea que me dedique, me entregue completamente y de ahí a que lo sufro tanto... Pero para mi lo vale, porque escribir es lo único que me desconecta de mi misma, y a la vez, me conecta con aquello que me hace bien, por lo tanto me duele cuando pierdo eso…**

**Quiero agradecerles hondamente a TODAS, me han sido un gran consuelo y me han levantado el ánimo… También, gracias por hacer que mi alter ego se calle un poco, ya estaba cansada que me recrimine mi inutilidad. Prometo contestar absolutamente todos los reviews, los del cap 10 y los de la nota en el 11, en este cap. **

**.**

**Aclaraciones**:

**Pensamientos/Palabras o frase significativa:** (_Curve)inserte pensamiento/ inserte frase._

**Diálogos:** -Inserte dialogo.-

**Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis:** **(Bold)Inserte palabras.**

**Sobre énfasis:** -...*_dialogo_***Inserte **_**énfasis**__*sigue dialogo*...-_

_._

**Disclaimer****:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

.

**Como siempre, los reviews contestados al final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primeras veces.**

-_Un día antes de que Eren despierte-_

Estaba agotado. No. Estaba rendido.

Desde que había llegado al cuartel, con dos horas de retraso y un Eren moribundo, no había tenido descanso alguno.

Se sorprendieron al ver que realmente habían tomado por sorpresa a Keney, puesto que todo lo recapitulado de su saqueo, era información demasiado valiosa y peligrosa como para que salga a la luz, y ellos la tenían en sus manos.

Eso quería decir que los habían subestimado.

Pero, como no hacerlo, cuando la mitad de la Región de Reconocimiento estaba infiltrada en la Policía Militar, y el otro cuarto en las Tropas Estacionarias.

Con solo un 25 porciento del verdadero potencial de la Legión de Reconocimiento expuesto, era evidente que pensarían que sería fácil aplastarlos.

Rivaille no paraba de preguntarse el cómo es que Keney no lo había previsto… Pero, eso tenía respuesta, puesto que, pensándolo bien, el no es capaz de imaginar infiltrados en su Legión. Conocía cada maldita cara, y cada maldito nombre, joder, hasta sus familias! Qué pasaría si ellos también tuviesen infiltrados, Levi no podría imaginarlo.

La cuestión es que, con todo lo que tenían en sus manos, el trabajo por supuesto que se multiplicó, y los tiempos se acortaron.

La mitad de los científicos de Hanji se hallaban recreando los inventos de los planos que ellos habían conseguido en la ciudad subterránea. La otra mitad, analizando todos los informes, armas y químicos que encontraron en los laboratorios subterráneos.

También, el personal se había agrandado, puesto que ahora tenían de su lado todos aquellos profesionales que habían estado bajo amenazas al mando de la Policía Militar.

Aún así, eso no quiere decir que, con más manos para repartir el trabajo, ellos tengan menos. Al contrario, la cantidad era exuberante, demasiados documentos que analizar, comparar y rearchivar, demasiados experimentos que comprobar, y lo más importante, demasiadas fichas en el tablero que aún no fueron puestas a su favor para lograr por fin una batalla ganada.

Por supuesto, el aún así no se atrevía a dejar el lado de Eren. Prefería que le traigan todo el trabajo a esa habitación para hacerlo mientras estaba al pendiente del joven.

En estos momentos por fin se estaba dando un pequeño receso, ya había terminado con todo lo que le habían traído y estaba esperando a que le traigan más.

Luego de 10 minutos en los que simplemente estuvo sentado al lado de la camilla de Eren observándolo y pensando en nada, finalmente dos suaves golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-Adelante.-contestó sin más. Quién se asomó por ella no fue ni nada más ni nada menos que Hanji, quién, desde que había puesto pie en los cuarteles, no había tenido descanso alguno.

-Hola Rivi…-le saludó con una sonrisa desanimada y algo cansada. Rivaille entendió que, con toda esta situación encima, ni siquiera alguien como Hanji podría mantener sus ánimos tan altos como los solía tener, hasta el punto que ni siquiera se molestó en buscar algún nuevo adjetivo diminutivo para su persona.

-Hola loca.-le saludó sin más, sin siquiera inmutarse por la abreviación de su nombre.

-Cómo…?-comenzó a preguntar, pero Rivaille no la dejo terminar su pregunta.

-Está igual que siempre, no ha mostrado ni una mejoría.-le dijo con seriedad, para luego suspirar.-El lado medio lleno del vaso sería que aunque sea no ha empeorado tampoco.-dijo algo cansino, mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz.

-Ya veo…-le dijo Hanji aún más desanimada.-Escucha, ahora que estoy disponible puedo suplantarte al menos una hora, no te gustaría descansar?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la banca que se encontrada a un lado de Rivaille.

-¿Y por qué no mejor usas ese tiempo para tomar tú un descanso?-le dijo Rivaille sermoneándola.-Yo estoy bien, y, por más que odio admitirlo, en estos momentos tu tienes más trabajo que yo.-le terminó de retar Rivaille.

Hanji le miró primero algo sorprendida, y luego, conmovida. Eran pocas las veces en las que el morocho demostraba directamente su cariño.

-Entonces descansaré aquí.-Osea, que aún así, había decidido no hacerle caso y quedarse junto a él, cuidando de Eren.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin mirarse, y concentrados en el bello rostro durmiente del castaño. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ne... Rivaille.-le llamó en voz baja, sacando a colación algo que venía molestandole hace rato.- Se siente feo, no?-preguntó Hanji de forma retórica, indagando en Rivaille. Este le miró algo molesto, pues sabía que ahora quería sermonearlo a él.

-Hanji.-dijo de forma cortante.- Suficiente tengo yo con mi consciente y subconsciente, no necesito que vengas a meterme púa. Retírate o mantente en silencio si no tienes nada productivo que decir.-finalizó este, sin dar a lugar a más.

-¡Pero no puedo!.-dijo Hanji sobresaltandose de repente por la actitud del azabache.- ¡Es que estoy preocupada, acaso no lo entiendes!-le recriminó Hanji molesta, a lo que el mayor simplemente le devolvió la mirada molesto.- ¡Ustedes dos tienen un pendiente que no pueden ignorar! ¡Al menos le hubieses dicho a Eren que lo sabías todo, que valoraste sus sentimientos, maldición!.- le gritó Hanji desesperada.- ¡Lo sabes desde que lo escuchaste en la biblioteca y nunca le dijiste nada!?-le recrimino incrédula.

Rivaille simplemente suspiró mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz, he intentaba tener paciencia.

-Hanji, siéntate y tengamos una conversación como la gente.-le pidió Rivaille con dureza y sin abrir sus ojos aún. Hanji volvió a sentarse a su lado, y se calmo, recordando que haciendo las cosas con ansiedad nunca se lograba nada con el sargento.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó simplemente con su voz seria. –Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no despertara?-preguntó con algo de miedo y desesperación en su voz.

-Cambiarían muchas cosas y deberemos adaptarnos como siempre que se pierde a alguien.-dijo el sargento con simpleza.

-¿Y qué pasaría contigo?-le preguntó Hanji.- ¿Le echarías en falta? ¿Te sentirías culpable?.-le preguntó Hanji con preocupación.

Rivaille no contestó de forma inmediata, más solo se quedo mirando fijamente al castaño, dejando que un pesado silencio se formara entre ellos.

Luego de casi un minuto de tensión, por fin tomo aire para simplemente contestar.

-Cada puto día de mi vida.-le dijo simplemente, pero en un tono de voz que parecía haber sido expulsado junto con un alma rota al mismo tiempo. Hanji le miro entristecida…

-Yo también…-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada, llamándole la atención la actitud de su compañero,había algo que estaba pasando por alto.-Rivaille.-le llamo con seriedad, a lo que este por fin le miro.- ¿Cuántas cosas no le dijiste?.- le preguntó perspicaz, con seriedad. Rivaille se quedo mirando a un vacío frente suyo en silencio, hasta que se resignó.

-Muchas cosas...-dijo Rivaille en un suspiro, bajando su mirada.- Entre ellas no llegue a contarle que habíamos encontrado la forma de que no puedan liquidarlo, y que podríamos ser una familia…- le dijo con pesadez.-También no he podido agradecerle muchas cosas…-continuó algo renuente.- Y mucho menos pude decirle…-Hizo una pausa nuevamente, juntando el valor para decir esas palabras.-...Que yo también lo amaba.-finalizó, enfrentando con seriedad la mirada de Hanji.

-Ya veo…-dijo suspirando, intentando cubrir el punzón que se le había clavado en el pecho, mientras bajaba nuevamente la mirada.- Asi que al final las cosas iban a terminar así…Tu queriéndolo a él… él queriéndote a ti… Pareciera una maldita condena el que nunca podamos tener nuestros finales felices...-dijo con una voz apagada.

-Quiero creer que aún hay esperanzas cuatro ojos.-le dijo Rivaille con dureza y mirando hacia el frente, a la nada.- No te conozco si llegaras a decirme que vas a bajar los brazos con esto. Hasta pudiste engancharte al cejas locas, no te veo perdiendo ante una herida de bala en el pecho.-le dijo Rivaille a Hanji con aspereza, intentando animarla.

-Por supuesto que no.-le respondió Hanji con una sonrisa.- Aparte, él fue el que me busco primero, es más, el muy descarado vino sin más y me beso! ¿¡Escuchaste!? ¡Fué él!... Y bueno, después pasó lo que tenía que pasar.-dijo animada, fingiendo estar avergonzada por la revelación de lo último.- Ay, estoy tan emocionada! Pensar que después de esto podre casarme y tener experiencia como madre de adolescentes!-decía mientras prácticamente bailaba en el lugar.-Ya vas a ver como compraremos una casa de recién casados, y Erencito tendrá su propio cuarto, y Mikasa también, y por supuesto que Armin con una biblioteca y todo! ¡Y tendremos una graan cocina para comer siempre los cinco juntitos, y contigo cada que vengas a visitarnos, y hasta compraremos animales, y los criaremos! Y dejaremos que Eren tenga hasta su propio chanchito, y su pollito, y hasta un cordero! Y seremos felices, y comeremos perdices de las que caza nuestro tio Winsy! Y, Y-

-YA! YA ENTENDÍ.-dijo Rivaille irritado, con los huevos llenos de tanta verborragia.

Hanji le miro algo sobresaltada, esperando un golpe o algo de la misma índole, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al verle bien el perfil de este, una sonrisa había aflorado allí… Hanji sonrió también. Lo que no esperó, es que Rivaille siguiera hablando.

-Y dile al estúpido de Erwin que deje de ponertela tan seguido, ya eres insoportable por ti misma, bien cogida te pones peor.- le dijo Rivaille molestandola, ocultando su broma bajo una mascara evidente de molestia.

\- Ja! Cómo si fuera a disminuir la calidad de mi vida sexual solamente para ponerte contento enano.-le retó Hanji, para luego reírse.- Y tú? Cuando piensas ponerla, eh? El que Eren te haya tenido con tanta espera solo sirvió para que seas más irritable que de costumbre, y eso de por sí, es muy malo.-le dijo Hanji en burla.

\- A diferencia tuya, Eren no se abre tan fácil de piernas cuatro ojos.-le dijo Rivaille con una media sonrisa, lanzándole una indirecta.

-Si, soy puta, y qué? Total, soy la puta de mi novio, y estoy orgullosa de ello: Mi hombre siempre queda plenamente satisfecho conmigo, y no todas pueden decir eso.-dijo Hanji totalmente orgullosa, haciendo posturitas.- Admitelo: soy super sexy... Rawr.-le dijo Hanji molestándolo, y haciendo bromas.

Rivaille no pudo evitarlo y lanzó un bufido a modo de risa.

-Si, eres tan sexy como un vomito de titán justo luego de ser regurgitado.- le dijo Rivaille, bromeando con ella.-

-Oh si! Mi enano me ama.-decía Hanji a todo pulmón.- Me comparó con un titan, las criaturas más bellas de este mundo!.-dijo ella con euforia fingida.

-No. Con su vómito.-le aclaró bajándole intencionalmente los humos, a lo que Hanji se deprimió con dramatismo.- No creo que eso sea sexy, pero si seguro que caliente.-le dijo Rivaille haciendo nuevamente una broma.

Hanji comenzó a reír estruendosamente al caer apropiadamente al chiste.

-Uuy~! Me parece que me están acortejando...-Dijo haciéndose la avergonzada.- Y encima por un guapetón! Ou, que diría mi lindo cejitas, seguro se va a poner muy triste~! Pero que me disculpe, los enanos son tan irresistibles.-siguió jodiendo Hanji mientras molestaba a Rivaille con ello. Rivaille no pudo más que reír.

-Estas loca.- sentenció sin ni una pizca de maldad.- Totalmente demente.-remarcó.- Solo espero que no se lo contagies a mi futuro cónyuge o tendré que divorciarme.-siguió diciendo Rivaille en broma.- Cuida el como lo terminas de criar al bicho ese, recuerda que después soy yo el que va a compartir la cama con él, no me gustaría tener luego denuncias por violencia intrafamiliar.- finalizó, mientras nuevamente una media sonrisa que no pudo contener se asomaba en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo... Lo que no te prometo es que salga ileso y sin traumas de allí, ya sabes, seré recién casada, grito bastante... No prometo el que no vaya a encontrar sorpresas en alguna noche.-dijo Hanji bromeando, para luego reírse.- Pero te lo aseguro, ya tenemos más de la mitad de la guerra ganada, y voy a luchar para que tengamos nuestro prometido final feliz.-dijo Hanji con muchos ánimos y esperanzas.

\- Si...-respondió el sargento con una voz cargada de sentimiento.- Yo también.- sentenció.

Los ánimos de Rivaille habían subido...

La esperanza había vuelto aunque sea por ese momento... Estaba agradecido con la castaña por haberse quedado.

Imágenes se abrieron paso en su mente, y en ellas era capaz de apreciar a un Eren radiante, teniendo una vida normal, feliz, con una familia completa, cuidando de un lindo jardín, con un pollito mimado en su hombro, bajo un sol brillante a quien solo podía hacerle competencia en luminosidad, la bella sonrisa despreocupa del castaño.

Él iba a despertar… No importa qué, pero ese mocoso iba a despertar…

Aún le quedaba mucho por vivir.

.

.

.

Desde que Eren despertó, el ritmo de las cosas en el cuartel siguió igual a como venía desde que llegaron de esa gran misión.

Rivaille aún se preguntaba cómo es que Keney no había ido detrás de ellos, mucho menos, el que haya decidido desestimarlos hasta el punto de que solo había enviado escorias a que fueran tras él y Eren.

Por más de que hasta se haya criado con ese viejo y llevar la misma sangre, esta vez Rivaille no era capaz de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones del Ackerman.

Por supuesto, a penas se dio la noticia de que Eren había recobrado el conocimiento, de a tandas se acercaron todos ha saludarlo y a ver que tal estaba nuevamente, obviamente, luego de Hanji y Rivaille que tuvieron los privilegios, los primeros en ir fueron Mikasa y Armin junto con Luca y Adela.

La castaña joven y la Ackerman prácticamente se habían lanzado sobre el castaño y le apretaban fuerte entre sus brazos, temiendo que nuevamente se les vaya a ir. Lágrimas y palabras mimosas se vieron regadas como lluvia en primavera de parte de todos los presentes, siendo observado por supuesto, desde un punto más alejado de la habitación, por Rivaille.

Adela tomaba de las manos a Eren, acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando y sonriéndole bastante, teniendo una conversación muy amena con un tono de voz que se veía empalagado por la preocupación, puesto que la niña tenía un agradecimiento muy especial con él.

Eren se hallaba sorprendido ante el cambio, y obviamente, no se olvidó de halagar a la pequeña adolescente con su nueva apariencia, puesto que esta ahora estaba bien bañada, su cabello que comenzaba a verse sano nuevamente estaba atado en dos espesas trenzas adornadas con listones, y usaba un muy bonito vestido de volantes y mangas abuchonadas en sus hombros, largo hasta unos 10 cm por debajo de su rodilla, de un color rosado viejo, con pechera y puntillas blancas, atado a su espalda con un lazo y un moño grande unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que los del vestido. Vale aclarar que el vestido resaltaba el cuerpo de señorita que ya estaba a medio desarrollar.

Luca, quien por su lado también lucia muy bella, con su largo cabello suelto y luciendo un largo vestido hasta sus pies en varios tonos de verde que resaltaba la bonita figura que toda la vida había tenido; miraba como ciego que ve la luz por primera vez a su muy bonita hija, sin perder en ningún momento el brillo en sus ojos, delatando lo feliz que estaba por el cambio de su querida hija.

-Oh pero que niña más guapa es la viene a saludarme-le decía Eren en un juguetón tono de caballero.-Mira no más que mona que estás.-la felicitaba.

-Sí! Adoro el peinado que Hanji-san me hizo! No es muy bonito este vestido?-le decía a Eren con la luz recuperada en sus ojos, y la dulzura en su sonrisa, cosa que alegraba al castaño desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Si que lo es! Aunque jamas imagine que Hanji-san tuviese semejantes habilidades, sabes?- le decía el castaño jovial-No es por nada, pero ya haz visto como se peina ella todos los días?- le preguntó, cosa que hizo reír a la más joven.

Desde su lugar, Armin y Mikasa también miraban contentos a la escena, puesto que en ese poco tiempo le habían tomado mucho aprecio a la más joven.

Sobretodo Armin... Vale aclarar que Armin había crecido bastante y que a sus diecisiete años parecía todo un hombre. Su cara se había afilado, su mentón alargado, y su cabello rubio ahora se hallaba atado en una coleta, sin mencionar que ahora era hasta más alto que Eren. Armín si que sabía hablar de pubertad.

La no tan pequeña Adela se mostraba bastante reacia a hablar el día que llegaron al cuartel. Hanji decidió que sería una buena idea dejarla a manos de Armin y Sasha, puesto que eran de las personalidades más suaves y dulces que había en ese lugar, y de apariencia más inofensiva.

Estos supieron tratar muy bien con ella: Armín sabía unos cuantos trucos para mantener la atención de su mente alejada de su trauma, y Sasha era tan alegre y vivaz que había logrado sacarle más de una sonrisa a la muchacha. Sasha ahora tenía su cabello mucho más largo, la coleta que siempre usaba ahora estaba larga hasta su cintura, y sus curvas se habían marcado completamente.

Los superiores decidieron que mantendrían a ambas alejadas de todo el ajetreo, por lo tanto, le daban al rubio y a la castaña varios momentos libres para que lo pasen con las dos rescatadas, mostrándoles infinidad de cosas interesantes, y llevándolas a caballo a ver el mundo que se hallaba fuera del subterráneo.

El hecho de que Luca y Adela sean capaces de ver el cielo, plasmaba de forma tan fuerte su nueva libertad, que no tardaron mucho en volver a encontrarse con ellas mismas. Por supuesto, había muchos vestigios del trauma, como el no soportar un tacto ajeno, mantenerse a distancia de los hombres, y la mirada llena de desconfianza ante caras que no acostumbraban a ver, así también con el ser excesivamente silenciosas delante de gente en la que no confiaban...

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que había muchas señales de que se podrían recuperar, y cuando se hallaban en confianza, ellas eran tan risueñas y parlanchinas como siempre lo habías sido...

Armín era especialmente atento con la más joven, le leía libros y cuentos de a ratos, ya al otro día de conocerse le había propuesto a enseñarle a leer y a escribir, cosa que la joven aceptó y agradeció fervientemente. También Armin se encargaba de satisfacer toda curiosidad que esta poseía con respecto a las nuevas cosas que le rodeaban.

Adela se había vuelto muy sensible a las intenciones de la gente sobre ella, por lo tanto ahora era muy selecta y reservada con las personas a su al rededor, y si la veías, normalmente poseía una espresión extremadamente seria... Más de uno que aún no habían podido tener trato con ella, habían bromeado con que podía ser perfectamente hija de Rivaille, puesto que coíncidian hasta en el color de ojos.

Pero la transparencia que Armín y Sasha le transmitían le hizo entrar en confianza enseguida, más aún sabiendo que el rubio era el mejor amigo de Eren.

Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de Armin.

Cuando ella vio a Eren por primera vez pensó que definitivamente era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y aún seguía siéndolo a su parecer... Para ser sincera con ella misma, entre la apariencia de Eren, su personalidad, y el confort que le brindaba, le veía como un ángel venido desde el mismo cielo, de entre todos ellos, precisamente su Ángel Guardian... Y sentía proviniendo de él una belleza inigualable. A ella le gustaban mucho las cosas bellas, por lo tanto, le gustaba mucho Eren.

Así mismo, también había notado lo increíblemente bella que era la tal Mikasa, como también lo bello que era el sujeto que le daba miedo, el Sargento Rivaille, y también había notado lo increíblemente bonita que era Sasha.

Y cuando vio a Armin por primera vez, había pensado que definitivamente él era la segunda persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

También estaba maravillada con lo increíblemente hermoso que era el cielo, las aves, las flores, y lo fascinantemente agradable que era ver el ulular del pasto con el viento.

Estaba maravillada con lo increíblemente hermosas que eran las risas y las sonrisas, y solo deseaba recibir muchas de ellas, para contagiarse y poder lucirlas también.

Pero no importa qué, no había nada ni nadie pueda superar la gran belleza de Eren, y ella dudaba que existiera aquello.

Y fue justamente eso lo que le llamó la atención respecto a Armin. A pesar de lo que ella pensaba, la belleza de Armin momento a momento se transformaba en una belleza diferente ante sus ojos, y no sabía decir por qué, o qué era, cosa que la tenía muy confundida.

Ahora se preguntaba cuantos tipos diferentes de belleza existían en ese mundo, y si alguna vez sería capaz de comprenderlas todas. Pero le traía muy preocupada una extraña calidez en su pecho y unas increíbles ganas de reír que le entraban cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca de ella.

Tenía ganas de hablarlo con Eren o con su mamá.

-Jejeje... Sí, se peina muy loco.-bromeaba junto con Eren mientras con ganas acariciaba el suave cabello de este, como quien juega con el pelaje de un animal. Sin pensarlo tomo su cabeza y la apollo en su poco desarrollado pecho, abrazándolo con ganas y apollando su mejilla en la coronilla de Eren.- Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado... M-Muy... Muy feliz-dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Rivaille miraba todo con atención desde su lugar y por un momento se tensó, ya que odiaba el que fueran tan cercanos con su, ahora, pareja, pero no hizo nada... De hecho hasta se conmovió.

Era imposible odiar realmente a esa chiquilla, era muy tranquila y en sus ojos podía reconocer y recordar la curiosidad que a menudo contemplaba en las orbes esmeraldas de su castaño... Hasta a él le estaba comenzando a agradar, después de todo pese a su traumas, no había ni un poco de maldad en esa niña, ya casi adolescente.

Y también, le gustaba ver en esa mirada tanto cariño dirigido a su mocoso. Le gustaba ver que su pareja era querida, como a cualquier ser humano.

Eren se había dejado ser mientras acariciaba el brazo de la joven con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

-Ya esta... ya estoy bien...-le dijo Eren para calmarla. La joven aún no lo estaba, pero aún así intento hacerlo, aunque el agarre de su abrazo no se aflojó. Mikasa y Armin suspiraron ya que estaban renuentes a tener que cortar tan lindo momento, pero el deber era el deber.

-Lo sentimos Adela-le dijo Armin suavemente-pero es momento de irnos, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. Hanji-san vendrá pronto, seguramente dentro de un rato sacaran a Eren de aquí- dijo ya hablándole a Eren y Rivaille tamién, con una voz cambiada y ya un tanto más gruesa luego de haber sufrido la "afonía de la pubertad" apenas hace unos meses.

Adela simplemente asintió y se despidió de Eren dándole un fuerte y ruidoso beso en la mejilla, para luego saludar al sargento tiernamente con el saludo de la milicia, causándole un bufido de risa de parte del mayor.

-Puede retirarse soldado.-dijo con gracia en su voz. La joven asintió fervientemente, mientras tanto, los demás presentes contenían como podían sus sonrisas ante la ternura del acto. Luego le siguieron Armin y Mikasa que hicieron perfectamente el saludo aún con las sonrisas en sus rostros y decían al unisono.

-Entonces nos retiramos, señor.- Rivaille simplemente asintió y los tres se fueron por donde vinieron.

Eren miró a Rivaille un momento, rara vez lo veía relajado, y con una pequeña risilla le comentó.

-Admítelo, ya tendrá doce años pero es una ternura.-le dijo Eren a Rivaille y este simplemente comenzó a negar con su cabeza con una sonrisa, suspirando.

-Si, lo admito, ni yo puedo negarlo.-dijo al fin.

-¿Quieres saber a mi que me parece más tierno?.-le preguntó Eren de forma juguetona a Rivaille.

-¿Qué...?-le preguntó con curiosidad y una sexy media sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a besar a su mocoso... Eren no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acercar su rostro también...

-Usted cuando se pone celoso.- le dice Eren con una sonrisa pícara y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del azabache, quedando a solo dos centímetros de su rostro.

\- No lo creo... Ahora, quieres saber que es lo que me parece a mi aún mas tierno?-le dijo el azabache siguiéndole el juego...

-Hmm... ¿Qué...?-le pregunta Eren tratando de que su sonrisa no se ensanche aún más.

-Tu cara cada vez que te beso...-le dice Rivaille con una voz gruesa y suave, cargada de lujuria. Eren se mordió su labio inferior con deseo, mientras lanzaba una pequeña risilla por el comentario... Obviamente, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse.

Rivaille se vio completamente tentado, y sin poderlo evitar, se lanzó a los labios de su mocoso, atrapándolo entre sus brazos con las manos engarfiadas, y moviendo sus labios contra los del mocoso con desbordante pasión.

Ante la fuerza de las sensaciones, Eren se dejó vencer, cayendo de espadas en el colchón, y recibiendo a gusto y con el mismo deseo a su azabache, que se dejaba caer sobre él.

Por fin... Por fin era suyo...

Esto sin duda era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño.

Y el saberlo hacía que ahora los besos se volviesen mucho más dulces. Ya sin poder aguantar mucho más, junto con Rivaille aunmentó la profundidad del beso, y este, comenzó a trepar lo poco que le faltaba para estar completamente arriba de la "cama" metiéndose entre las piernas del castaño.

Eren se las abría con gusto y las enroscaba en las caderas del mayor, apretándolo con delirio, mientras sus manos recorrían inquietas la espalda del azabache, tratando de acercarlo aun más,y más, y más contra él, la presión era casi sofocante, pero seguía sin alcanzar... Rivaille hacía lo mismo, abarcando con sus brazos absolutamente toda la espalda del más delgado, y enredando una de sus manos en su nuca, encerrándolo completamente en su cuerpo, e intentando junto con el castaño, fundirse ambos en uno.

El calor aumentaba, las respiraciones se aceleraban, el beso compuesto por miles de besos húmedos se encendía en llamas y los cuerpos se exigían el uno al otro con devoción, estrujándose entre ellos, apretándose hasta el punto en que dolía, manteniéndose juntos con una fuerza que sorprendentemente aumentaba cada vez más de parte de ambos, como si quisiesen romper completamente esos límites que separaban un cuerpo de otro.

Eren sentía a sus pulmones estrujándose, su espalda comprimiendose, y su garganta completamente sin aire, sobreviviendo conél poco aire que podía tomar entre beso y beso de las exhalaciones de Rivaile, pero poco podía hacer más que excitarse, perdido en las sensaciones que le ocasionaba la experta lengua del azabache danzando con la de él...

La fuerza que ejercía el cuerpo de su sargento sobre su cuerpo era sofocante, literlamente se estaba ahogando en los labios del mayor, pero aún así el simplemente respondía intentado apretar al cuerpo sobre él con la misma pasión, y fregando su entrada en la entrepierna del mayor

Estaban tan enredados y mezclados que Eren no podía distinguir con claridad donde estaban sus brazos o cuales eran sus piernas... El azabache pasaba por lo mismo, más poco les podía a ambos importar cuando se tenían el uno al otro devorandose hasta el punto de que el calor fuese sofocante y la ropa comenzase a sobrar... Rivaille no solo no controlaba la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el menor, si no que también, ya no podía controlar sus caderas que frotaban con ganas el interior de las piernas del castaño...

-WOW~... Eso si que es un beso...-dijo Hanji por fin llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Pareciera que hace rato que ella estaba parada ahí, y su cara desquiciada con un enorme rubor palpable, un sangrado en su nariz, el vidrio de sus anteojos bastante empañado, y una enorme sonrisa de pervertida no solo eran evidencia de que efectivamente hace rato que estaba viendo fijamente como básicamente se devoraban el uno al otro, si no que también, les daba escalofríos a ambos...

-Tsk, maldita loca... ¿Cuándo carajos vas a aprender a tocar antes de entrar? Y mierda, hace cuánto que estás ahí?.-le reprendió Rivaille molesto y algo agitado, aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre su mocoso y alejándose un poco de él.

La visión que estaba teniendo de Rivaille en ese momento le recordó a Hanji a un tigre a punto de devorar a su presa y marcando recelosamente su territorio sobre esta, pues entre la mirada fiera y peligrosa del azabache, hasta el mismo respirar candente y profundo el cual movía toda su gran espalda con increíble sensualidad le hacían ver igual a uno... Y ya de por sí, el pelinegro era igual o aún más peligroso, por lo tanto trago con dificultad.

...Eren, la presa, al verse liberado comenzó a respirar rápida y profundamente, aún encerrado por los brazos del azabache a sus costados, tratando de recuperar el aire que la fuerza con la que era estrujado su cuerpo le había impedido tomar... Rivaille le miro algo sorprendido pero a la vez preocupado... Eren se veía al borde del desmayo...

Hanji simplemente se río de ese par.

-Ahora sí que me arrepiento por no haber intentado acostarme aunque sea una vez contigo, Rivi.- le dijo Hanji mientras se acercaba.-mira nada más el salvaje que eres, si así besas no puedo ni imaginar la experiencia de vida que de debe ser tenerte en la cama mi querido enano super poderoso.-le decía Hanji bromeando con una verdad, a lo que Rivaille simplemente le miraba con molestia.

-Tsk, guarda tus asquerosidades para otro momento loca, y revisa de una vez a Eren para ver si está bien... Ahora si me preocupa-le dijo Rivaille molesto y a la vez consternado, bajándose definitivamente de la cama y tomando asiento nuevamente, mientras veía fijamente a Eren que no parecía espabilar...

Hanji se acercó al castaño y lo revisó, mientras este parecía poder recuperarse lentamente.

Levantó la bata del ojiverde y miró su cuerpo con curiosidad, notando marcas rojas y marcas ya amarillentasque se transformarían en violetas cardenales, todas esas marcas grandes y alargadas, en todos los lugares donde Rivaille había estando presionando...

Desde las llemas de los dedos y huellas enteras de las manos, pasando por la forma de barra que pertencecían a los brazos, y las marcas más redondas dejadas por los antebrazos del morocho, todo había quedado marcado en el cuerpo del castañito...

-Rivaille... ¿Estabas besándolo o estabas tratando de matarlo?-le preguntó Hanji algo sorprendida.-¡Mirá nada más esta marca de aquí!-dijo señalando la espalda media del castaño, donde había una gran marca gruesa y alargada que pertenecía con exactitud a uno de los brazos de Rivaille, y que por cierto, ya se había tornado violeta.- ¡ Tan solo un poquito más y pudiste quebrarlo, enano salvaje! ¡Ahora tendré que revisar que no le hayas fisurado alguna costilla!-dijo Hanji reprendiédolo, y ahora le miro realmente molesta.- ¡Aprende a contenerte! ¡El chico no es irrompible y encima yo termino teniendo más trabajo!.-le dijo muy fuertemente, cosa que aturdió al oído izquierdo de Rivaille.

-Ya loca... No grites tanto.-dijo Rivaille molesto y con indiferencia.

-¿¡ Eso es todo lo que vas a decir!?.-dijo Hanji sorprendida y enojada.- ¡EREN DILE ALGO!-Le exigió entonces al castaño que recién se había recuperado, y ahora comenzaba a sentir los dolores. Miro algo embobado a la castaña, y luego miró a Rivaille...

-... Ese sin duda fue el mejor beso que recibí en mi vida...- Dijo con la mirada perdida. Hanji se quedó de una pieza y Rivaille sonrió triunfante.

-¡ESO NO!- le dijo Hanji sorprendida, ruborizándose, y preocupada por la salud mental del chico.-¡Es que acaso no conoces el significado de la palabra "preservación"! ¿¡Siquiera te importa conservar la integridad física de tu cuerpo!?- le pregunto Hanji alterada e indignada a Eren.

Eren se le quedó mirando como si en chino le hablasen. Rivaille simplemente suspiró.-

-... ¿Y todavía se lo preguntas?-le remarco Rivaille con algo de desdén, como contestando lo obvio. Hanji simplemente se les quedo mirando de hito en hito uno al otro, para luego negar con su cabeza como si no lo pudiese creer...

-Rivaille... Un día de estos terminaras matándolo, y yo no voy a consolarte.-le advirtió Hanji mientras ponía cremas analgésicas en todos los moretones del chico. Sus signos vitales estaban completamente estables, y si no fuese por la bestialidad de Rivaille, ella simplemente hubiese entrado, dado de alta a Eren, y se hubiesen marchado los tres de allí _caminando_ vivitos y coleando... Ahora solo dos de tres pueden hacerlo, y encima, Eren necesitará aún más reposo.

-Ya... Los siento mocoso, no fue mi intención intentar literalmente matarte de un beso...-se diculpó finalmente Rivaille resignado. Eren le miro con curiosidad, aún un poco atontado... Jamás creyó que el interior de su boca fuese tan sensible, ni tampoco que el hecho de no poder distinguir un miembro de su propio cuerpo o que una sofocante fuerza aplastante en su cuerpo no le deje respirar, sean capaces de excitarlo tanto...

Continuar con ese beso había sido literalmete aferrarse a la vida, para no ser asfixiado completamente por la falta de aire. El cual, vale aclarar, no podía tomarlo de otro lado que no fuera de las exhalaciones de la boca contraria... Jamás sintió tanta adrenalina junta en su vida... Sin duda quería repetirlo.

-No hay problema...-le contestó Eren simplemente.- mientras que la próxima vez se se siga asegurando de que no muera en el medio del acto, no me importa.- finalizó Eren con una sinceridad excesiva... Hanji simplemente se palmeo el rostro, y Rivaille dejo lucir una sonrisa triunfante...No es que sea un salvaje... Pero esto es lo que pasa después de meses conteniéndose, teniendo a Eren debajo suyo una y mil veces y nunca poder besarlo, tocarlo y tomarlo como él lo deseaba, siempre teniendo que retroceder...- Hanji-san...-llamó Eren a la castaña ganándose su atención- ¿Le importaría dejarme unos momentos a solas con el sargento?-le preguntó Eren amablemente.

Hanji mostró un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, para luego lanzar una sonrisa torcida...

-Claro, claro... Cuando sientas que te puedes mover, puedes dejar este cuarto sin ningún problema...-le dijo Hanji sin más con una sonrisa mientras se volteaba para marcharse.-Nos vemos en un rato~!-se despidió alegremente.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada, Eren y Rivaille esperaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que el pelinegro decidió cortarlo...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede mocoso?-le pregunta Rivaille a Eren yendo al grano.

-¿Sabe que día es mañana?-le pregunta Eren a Rivaille, preparando el terreno... El tenía una petición especial.

-...-Rivaille hizo memoria unos segundos, ya que últimamente estaba perdido en los días del año... Hasta que pudo sacar la cuenta de qué día era hoy, y qué día será mañana...-¿Es tú cumpleaños, no es así?-le preguntó finalmente, algo confundido ya que no le seguía el hilo a Eren.

-Sí, y quiero que me regale algo.-le dijo finalmente.

-Mirate nada más mocoso, una vez que entraste en confianza si que no tienes pelos en la lengua, eh?.-le dijo con una media sonrisa, aún sin estar enterado demasiado sobre por donde venía el asunto.- Si es algo que esté a mi alcance, te lo daré. La luna no me la pidas, sabes que eso es completamente imposible, y excesivamente cursi y delirante.-le dijo haciendo una broma, a lo que Eren lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-No, tranquilo, no es eso.-dijo Eren mientras se reía.- Estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero y se perfectamente que me lo puedes dar.-le dijo Eren con una sonrisa.-Hoy, justo después de la medianoche, quiero que me regale mi verdadera primera vez.- le dijo Eren finalmente tomándolo de sorpresa al sargento.

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, intentando contener la felicidad que le inundaba. Dejo que un suspiro abandone su boca, para finalmente contestar.

\- Si bien necesitas tutores legales hasta los 21, a los 18 ya eres considerado mayor de edad, eh?.-le dijo Rivaille con su media sonrisa aún clavada en su rostro, y suspiró, otra vez.- Por supuesto que puedo darte eso mocoso, aunque la verdad se siente cómo si yo fuese quien recibiese el regalo.-le dijo finalmente haciendo que la sonrisa de Eren se ensanche inmesurablemente.- ¿Debería intentar atar un moño en mi pene esta noche para hacer que luzca más presentable? ¿O eso sería demasiado morboso y pervertido considerando que yo no seré el gato?... Puedo intentar poner uno en mi cabeza, aunque definitivamente no me gusta la idea de atarme un listón.-le dijo con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, bromeando.

Eren comenzó a reír desmesuradamente ante la idea, y cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, contestó apropiadamente.

-Olvide el listón sargento, si llego a ver un moño atado en su pene como si me regalasen un consolador le juro que no podría más que partirme de la risa. Y si lo llegara a ver en su cabello, creo que se arruinaría completamente el ambiente por lo ridículo de la situación.-le dijo Eren entre risas, mientras Rivaille se unía a ellas, asintiendo con su cabeza a lo increíblemente cierto de las palabras del castaño.

-Oh dios mío, eso si que sería muy malo.-dijo Rivaille carcajeando libremente.- Lo imaginas siquiera? Yo con un listón debo lucir tan bien como Erwin en un vestido.-le dijo. De repente hubo un silencio pesado, y prácticamente se podía ver encima de sus cabezas como imaginaban la imagen de el rubio fortachón en un ridículo vestido rosa.

1, 2, 3 segundos.

Y ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas con devoción. La imagen era tan morbosa que no podían hacer más que reírse por la incomodidad.

\- Jajajajaja! Ay, no, no, me hago pipí!- decía Eren entre fuertes risas.- Dios, me lo imaginé, me lo imaginé! ¡Realmente me lo imaginé por un segundo!-exclamaba recibiendo en respuesta solo fuertes asentimientos de cabeza por parte de su superior que no podía hablar ahogado por la risa.

\- Te imaginas como quedaría la cuatro ojos frente a eso?-le volvió a preguntar Rivaille, entre risas.

-¡Jajajja! ¡Definitivamente se volvería una titanofilíca otra vez!- le respondió Eren mientras reía fuertemente. Rivaille volvió a carcajear ronca y desafinadamente, como era tal cual su risa, pero no podía escucharse más perfecta para los oídos de Eren e inclusivemente era increíblemente contagiosa. A Rivaille, la risa de Eren se le hacía más contagiosa que cualquier virus existente, y encima la cara que ponía al reírse era adorable y cómica al mismo tiempo...

Entre los dos, riéndose también básicamente de como se ría el otro, estaban incurables.

-¡Exactamente!.-exclamó Rivaille, con una voz fresca aunque un tono más gruesa de lo normal.

Ambos siguieron riendo hasta que no pudieron más, y una vez Eren se sintió lo suficientemente bien, salieron de ese lugar a intentar volver con sus pesadas rutinas, esta vez, con muchas más nuevas actividades.

Pero a pesar de que la idea era agotadora, no lucía mala para ellos... Puesto que estaban ambos espectantes y a la espera de lo que esa noche iba a suceder, haciendo que una extraña incomodidad de anticipación se anidara en las bocas de sus estómagos.

Querían hacer cosas pero YA. Querían que lo que quedaba de ese día se pase rápidamente.

Esa noche estaban seguros que no la iban a olvidar.

.

.

.

Luego de un día agotador y una cena insípida, las diez de la noche por fín llegaban y tanto Eren como Rivaille se hallaban haciendo el papeleo juntos... Ese día no había sido fácil, y el castaño agradecía ser un maldito híbrido y haber sanado sus moretones pronto, o se le hubiese hecho el doble de complicado.

Eren recordaba que le había dicho a Ymir si podía hacerle una pequeña visita nocturna a su habitación a eso de las diez y cuarto, y tan solo faltaban 15 minutos, que entre papel y papel sabía que se iban a desaparecer.

Terminó a tiempo con su parte, y si bien normalmente se quedaría ayudando a Rivaille con la suya (por ser un superior le tocaban el doble de los papeleos) esta vez se excuso con él diciendo que tenía que hacer algo y tomar un baño con el ultimo grupo. Rivaille ya lo había tomado antes de estar ahí.

Naturalmente el sargento se lo permitió sin problemas, recordádole que se asegure de ir luego inmediatamente a la cama, y Eren simplemente le dijo que por supuesto que lo haría.

Tomo camino hacia la habitación de la pecosa, y al llegar a la puerta toco como el siempre solía tocar por costumbre: exactamente cuatro golpes.

Ymir lo reconoció enseguida y le dijo que pase. Eren se sorprendió de no verla con Historia, pues ellas ya hace más de dos meses que son pareja, y le preguntó por la ausencia de la rubia.

-La Capitana Zoe aún no me la devuelve.-rezongó.-Bueno, ya, aunque sea tenemos un poco más de privacidad.-le dijo simplemente tratando de auto-convencerse de que la ausencia de la rubia no era tan mala.- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? Sabes que ya no podemos tener lecciones privadas.-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara molestando a Eren.

-Ymir, no digas idioteces.-le dijo Eren con el ceño fruncido.- Y ten cuidado con lo que dices en voz alta, sabes perfectamente que a Historia no le agradará escuchar eso.-le dijo Eren por fin, tomando asiento en la cama de la pecosa despreocupadamente y de forma casual.

-Admite que te encantó.-le dijo Ymir en broma, golpeando su brazo juguetonamente.

-Primero me forzaste...-le recriminó Eren con el ceño fruncido, recordándoselo.

-Pero...-le animo a que continuara.

-Okey, admito que luego no fue tan malo.-le dijo sin más.- Aún así, insisto en que deberías sentirte culpable, y de todas formas no vine a hablar de eso.

-Entonces suéltalo, qué paso?-le indagó Ymir finalmente a Eren con curiosidad.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños.-le dijo Eren a Ymir cosa que la sorprendió...-No saltes precipitadamente a ninguna conclusión no vine aquí a exigirte un regalo u a invitarte a algún minifestejo porque no voy a hacer nada.-le dijo Eren ya de una.

-¿Entonces...?-le preguntó Ymir.

-Yo... le pedí un regalo al sargento.-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado. Ymir le seguía mirando incitándole con la mirada para que continúe.- Le pedí que esta noche... me regale mi primera vez.-le dijo por fin, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Ymir se le quedo mirando fijamente unos segundos, sin poder creer que se estaba muriendo de la ternura por Eren... Le sorprendió las increíbles ganas de abrazarlo y estrujalo que le habían entrado al verle ser tan malditamente lindo por primera vez en su vida.

-Eren...-le dijo finalmente.- ¿Eres consciente de que quizá tengas el potencial suficiente para ser el novio soñado?-le dijo Ymir conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarlo.- Ya quisiera yo que Historia me pidiese eso como regalo de cumpleaños, es más... ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar virgen para esta hora? Siendo el sargento te hubiese violado en el momento.-le dijo siendo completamente sincera, ya que si Historia hiciese eso con ella sabía perfectamente que el "regalo" se lo hubiese dado en ese instante por adelantado... Aunque ella no lo quiera.

Eren miró alterado a su amiga en su ataque de sinceridad, haciendo que le mire molesto mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más.

-Y-Ymir!.-le llamó alterado.- Tsk, no vine a que te burles de mi!.-le dijo molesto.

-¿Y cuando dije que me estaba burlando?.-le respondió ella de forma simple- Yo solo te dije una verdad, recuerda que estamos hablando de un adulto que con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente lo más probable sea que no haya tenido sexo en un buen tiempo, y tu vienes y te presentas con semejante petición... En su lugar, no solo te hubiese saltado enseguida, si no que también es lo más lógico que vaya a suceder, realmente me sorprende el que sigas siendo "virgen" hasta este momento del día.- le dijo defendiendo su punto de vista.- Bueno, ya. ¿Viniste solamente a contarmelo o necesitas algún tipo de ayuda?.-le preguntó Ymir a Eren amablemente.

-De hecho... Vine para ver si me ayudabas un poco a que se me vayan los nervios... Me siento muy ansioso y también me siento un poco asustado, odio tener que admitirlo...-le dijo Eren finalmente. Se sentía estúpido por el hecho de sentirse así respecto al tema, y más aún el que haya tenido la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre algo que no debería preocuparle... Sentía que en cualquier momento Ymir se burlaría en su rostro, pero hasta eso serviría, después de todo le confirmaría el hecho que estaba siendo idiota y se calmaría.

-Es normal.-le dijo Ymir con simpleza, sorprendiendo al castaño.- Es un evento muy importante en tu vida, y en tu situación, una decisión demasiado valiosa. Se perfectamente que para tí esto va a significar muchísimo más que para cualquier persona sin tus problemas, el sargento también, y a todo esto, por supuesto que como ser humano es natural que le sientas miedo a lo desconocido. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte siempre y en cuando estés completamente seguro de esto que vas a hacer...-le dijo Ymir con seriedad.

Por supuesto que trataba este tema seriamente, estamos hablando de su mejor amigo, una persona a la cual ella aprecia mucho y que le inspira de cierta forma el deseo de protegerlo. Era un tema muy delicado para cualquiera aún sin ser Eren, y como Eren es un caso especial, el tema ya ahora se convertía en algo completamente frágil. Ymir deseaba de todo corazón que Eren pueda dar ese paso, pero le preocupaba... Si se arrepentía a último momento, sabe perfectamente de que se corría el riesgo de el Sargento no pueda detenerse. Y no le culparía por ello, pero era un voto de confianza demasiado grande que no sabía que tan dispuesta estaba a darle a su superior.

Eren por su parte estaba casi conmocionado. No se esperaba esas palabras de su parte, y fueron mucho mas reconfortantes que las que esperaba realmente.

\- Si, Ymir...-le dijo Eren con una tenue sonrisa.- Estoy muy seguro de que quiero hacer esto... Es solo... que estoy nervioso, ya sabes, complacer y ser complacido... no es tan fácil como suena, al menos no lo siento así...-le dijo Eren con sinceridad.

-Ne, si que lo es, no se necesita ser una prostituta veterana para complacer como se debe a una persona... Ya veras, una vez que se dejen llevar, va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que suena.-le dijo Ymir con una sonrisa tenue también. Le palmeo el brazo en muestra de apoyo, y comenzó a despedirle.- Bueno, es mejor que te apresures o no llegaras a las duchas.-le dijo sin más Ymir.-Luego me cuentas como te fue: Y quiero todo lujo de detalles.-le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo con picardía.- Quién sabe, quizá algo me sirva de todo eso, pero ojo: esta vez no quiero cesiones de práctica.-le dijo en broma, para luego reír junto con Eren.

-No, definitivamente te hubiese golpeado hasta matarte si tan solo lo intentabas.-le dijo Eren mientras se reía, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de la pecosa en acuerdo con ello, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana... Si te puedes levantar.-le dijo Ymir nuevamente a Eren con picardía.

-Jajaja, si, haré el esfuerzo, seguro nos veremos mañana.- Le dijo sin más mientras seguía carcajeando un poco.

Al abrir la puerta para que Eren se fuera se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Historia estaba parada del otro lado de ella con una cara seria casi desquiciada de la rabia y el desconcierto que tenía. Los miro a los dos con sus ojos bien abiertos y con cara de que quería matarlos.

-E... este... cariño?.-le llamaba Ymir algo atemorizada, mientras que Eren se había quedado mudo.-¿Ha-Hace mucho que esperas para entrar?.-le preguntó tratando de alivianar el ambiente y descubrir que pasaba.

-Estoy aca desde que Eren entró.-aclaro con una voz lúgubre.-

-A-Ah...-dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.- Este... ¿Entonces que es lo que pasa?.-le preguntó aun con algo de miedo mal disimulado.

-Me gustaría que me expliquen exactamente QUÉ estuvieron practicando ustedes dos... Sonaban bastante íntimos, no?.-le dijo aún seria y con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, mirándolos desde abajo (nota: como suele estar en el manga).

Eren e Ymir se miraron entre ellos bastante atemorizados... Era obvio lo que se decían con las miradas: "**Nos cayó el diablo**". Ambos abrieron la boca para hablar pero de ellas no salían nada más que unos: "Am... este... eeh...". Hasta que Ymir finalmente habló.

-N-Nada importante amor... F-Fue... Emm... Una especie de experimento.-le dijo Ymir sin saber muy bien como explicarle aquello.

-Amor mis ovarios, dilo con exactitud.-volvió a decirle Historia. Ymir miró a Eren pidiendo auxilio, y a su vez, Historia le dirigió su mirada. Eren tragó duro, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento para sacarse la presión...

-N-Nos besamos una vez.-dijo Eren sin más enfrentando su mirada, pero sin intención de enfrentamiento, de hecho, había algo de culpa en ella. Historia tensó sus puños aún más y parecía que realmente ahora mataría a alguien...- Tsk, yo le dije que era una mala idea pero tienes una novia bastante perfeccionista...-le dijo Eren tratando de comenzar a explicar.

-¡Y un bledo!...Yo sabia. Sabía que entre ustedes había demasiada confianza, me traicionaron. Todo este tiempo confiando como una idiota, y ustedes, haciendo ve a saber que cosa a mis espaldas...-les recriminó Historia, ella una furia.

-Ey, ey!.-le dijo Ymir tratando de calmarla.- Para empezar, nosotras dos aún no eramos pareja, y sabes perfectamente que es imposible que haya algo entre nosotros! ¡Es que no escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando!- le dijo Ymir nerviosa y a la defensiva.- Sabes perfectamente que a Eren le gustan más los penes que el dulce de leche, y a mi más las tetas que comer pollo con la mano.-le dijo molesta por la desconfianza de su novia, pero sin culparla realmente.- No debe/-intento seguir pero fue cortada abruptamente.

-¡Mentira! No les creo nada.-le dijo aún más molesta.

-Historia, escucha.-le dijo Eren poniéndose firme de una vez, y hastiado de la situación, sorprendiendola por el tono de su voz.- Ymir quería que el primer beso de ustedes fuera perfecto, y quería asegurarse de que no haría cualquier cosa cuando lo haga contigo, entonces me uso de muñequito de prueba. Yo no quería, pero al final termine accediendo, por lo tanto, parte de la culpa la tengo también, y no me arrepiento porque fue la primera vez que sentí a una mujer tan cerca y no tuve ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. Y si, a pesar de que es medio macho y una lesbiana, Ymir sigue contando como mujer también.-le dijo de forma franca, agregando ese último comentario.

-Ey!.-le recriminó Ymir molesta.

-Tu callada que te estoy defendiendo, te dije que era OBVIO que se iba a enojar.-le dijo molesto, a lo que Ymir simplemente chasqueo su lengua y se cruzó de brazos, obedeciendo a regañadientes, entonces Eren volvió a dirigirse a Historia.- Y también, por lo que sé y por lo que me contó Ymir, el primer beso de ustedes dos había sido espectacular, palabras literales de ella, así que no se que tanto se arrepienta ella.- agrego.- Aún así, sabes perfectamente de quien llevo muchísimo tiempo enamorado, así que me ofende que creas que tengo algo con Ymir, y más aún, del que estés dudando de mi sexualidad. Soy GAY, loco, soy GAY y nunca me molestó decirlo ni mucho menos serlo, así que deja de hacer rollo.-le dijo molesto. Una vez que se tranquilizó, suspiró, para calmarse y serenarse, tenía que pensar en algo más importante.- Muy bien, ahora si, yo ya hice mi parte, me lavo las manos del asunto. Ustedes solucionen su problema de pareja juntas, no tengo tiempo, y tengo una ducha esperándome.- finalizó Eren para irse.

Historia se aplaco un poco ante la actitud de Eren, pero su mirada seguía destilando furia. Simplemente le asintió con la cabeza a Eren permitiéndole marcharse y sin reprocharle nada de lo que le dijo. Apenas Eren comenzó a irse ella ya miraba a Ymir nuevamente de manera asesina.

-Pero contigo aún no termino.-le dijo, empezando a caminar, obligando a Ymir a que entren juntas a su habitación.

_Dios... Las peleas de lesbianas... si que son algo. _Pensó Eren atemorizado, mientras las veía ya un poco más lejos.

Sin perder más tiempo se apresuró a las duchas y pudo relajarse sintiendo todo el agua caliente recorriéndole su cuerpo. Se limpió con excesivo cuidado y hasta se paso el jabón tres veces para asegurar tener su piel bien perfumada, los perfumes eran demasiado caros como para querer darse el lujito de uno, y quería estar bien limpio para esta noche.

.

.

.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la habitación del sargento y se puso su camisa, para luego acostarse y esperarlo. Hacía ya una hora y media que había dejado el despacho, y el pelinegro aún no llegaba. Se preocupo un poco y se sintió algo culpable por no haberse quedado ayudándole, aunque no le correspondía.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y decidirse en levantarse para ir hacia lo del pelinegro, cuando en la puerta de la habitación se habría mostrando a la persona en la que estaba pensando segundos antes.

Eren al verlo le sonrió y Rivaille compartió con él un gesto parecido algo distorcionado por el cansancio, para luego comenzar a quitarse la ropa con pereza, lentamente, y colocarse su piyama. Eren se corrió un poco del centro de la cama para dejarle más espacio a su Sargento, y aguardo por él.

Rivaille se acostó a su lado, mirando a Eren y dándole la espalda a la puerta, con calma. Se miraban fijamente, simplemente observandose el uno al otro con una expresión de paz, dejando que los segundos se deslizaran entre ellos sin emitir siquiera una nota de sonido... Le pareció que debía de decir algo a pesar de la comodidad del silencio, porque con el cansancio que llevaban era posible que se terminaran por dormir.

-¿Nervioso?-le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Algo.- respondió Eren con sinceridad.

-Tranquilo, ten en cuenta que si te arrepientes yo voy a parar.- le dijo Rivaille, tratando de disipar su miedo.

-Nah.-le dijo Eren con jovialidad.- Estoy muy seguro que no voy a querer que pares.-le dijo con una mirada pícara, que a Rivaillle le sonó a invitación. Se río entre dientes para contestarle con otra verdad...

-Mejor así porque en realidad no pensaba hacerlo.-le dijo en broma, mientras se subía a medias sobre Eren y comenzaba a besarlo suavemente.

-¡Malo! ¡Me mentiste!.-dijo Eren entre risitas correspondiendo los besos. Rivaille se rió entre dientes una vez más, para luego levantarse y acercar su brazo a su mesa de noche, abriendo un cajón.

-Mira, para que tengas en cuenta, acá tengo un reloj… Cuando den las doce, te la meto.-le dijo Rivaille molestándolo.

-Rivaille!.-le dijo Eren fingiendo enojo- podrías ser más meloso en un momento como este.-le dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapa al final de la frase.

-No tengo ganas.-le dijo Rivaille sin más mientras comenzaba a besarlo de nuevo… Faltaban 15 minutos para las doce, tenían tiempo para jugar.

-Ejeje... yo tampoco.- respondió Eren simplemente mientras se dejaba llevar...

El beso se fue volviendo fogoso con cada segundo que corría, volviéndose profundo y demandante, hasta llegar a lo pasional, donde Eren nuevamente abría sus piernas con gusto, y recibía al pelinegro entre ellas.

Rivaille no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo un roce profundo entre su membro y el miembro y la entrada de Eren. ¿Mencionó antes que adoraba como le quedaba esa camisa grande a Eren? Sin duda era toda una invitación sexual.

Eren comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Rivaille deseando con avidez la profundidad de los roces con este, y disfrutando del fuerte cosquilleo que esta acción le causaba… Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero adoraba que Rivaille abuse de sus glúteos frotándose contra estos y manoseándolos.

Aun así, aunque Eren no lo admitiese en voz alta, su cuerpo lo delataba de todas maneras. El sentir el vaivén frotándose contra su entrada, la experta lengua del azabache haciéndolo delirar con tan solo un beso, y las manos de este recorriendo su cintura, lo volvía loco y hacía a su miembro reaccionar con mucha positividad.

Rivaille estaba lejos de contradecir las reacciones de Eren, pues el suyo respondía de la misma forma, poniéndose cada vez más duro con cada segundo ardiente que se deslizaba en su vientre.

Con una sorprendente delicadeza, Rivaille comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Eren, para luego abrirla completamente, y deslizar sus manos hacia arriba, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de su castaño.

Se separo del beso, y lentamente con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el torso del castaño, apenas rozándolo con sus dedos, delineando cada músculo y cada curva que en ese cuerpo se hallaba…

El castaño se sentía derretirse ante esas sensuales caricias, sintiendo su piel arder y cosquillear por cada lugar que la yema de los dedos del morocho pasaban, haciendo que su respiración se haga profunda, su rostro comenzara a aflojarse y se le cerrasen suavemente los parpados por el sentimiento agradable y la relajación que esto le producía, de forma muy irónica ya que no paraban de recorrer su cuerpo estremecimientos...

Sin poderlo evitar, exhalaciones y suspiros temblorosos salían de su garganta, poco audibles en realidad, pero mucho para Rivaille que se deleitaba de estos. Rivaille volvió a subir por su pecho, esta vez apoyando muy suave y tenuemente la palma, atrapando entre el espacio que había entre su dedo índice y mayor el pezón del castaño, acariciándolo entre estos en un vaivén que subía y bajaba, ocasionando que una fuerte corriente eléctrica atraviese al castaño, así como también subía por su propia piel…

-A-Ah…-gimoteo temblorosamente Eren, y su respiración se volvió sumamente errática mientras sentía a su pezón ser acariciado junto con el resto de su pectoral… Su cuerpo también temblaba ante lo profundo de las sensaciones producidas por tan suaves acciones, y tomaba fuertemente entre sus manos temblorosas los costados de las mangas de su superior…

Rivaille decidió volver a posicionarse sobre Eren totalmente una vez más, tomando el pezón que atendía antes entre su mano, con la boca, lamiéndolo suave, lenta, y continuamente haciendo que ahora el castaño muy levemente comience a gimotear…

Sol segundos después ya había tomado el otro pezón con su otra mano y había comenzado a acariciarlo con la misma delicadeza que el anterior, mientras que la mano que antes estaba atendiendo el pezón que ahora atendía suavemente con su lengua bajaba lentamente deslizándose en la profunda y curvea cintura del castaño…

Esta llegó a su glúteo, deslizándose por debajo de la tela de la ropa interior de Eren, y en el mismo momento que lo tomo fuertemente con sus manos, al mismo tiempo metió totalmente el pezón de Eren entre sus labios, y fuertemente lo succionó…

-Aah!.-gimió agudo el menor ante la potencia de la sensación y con su miembro totalmente erguido. Sin poderlo evitar en tan solo un segundo sus manos se volvieron garras apretando el cabello y la espalda de su superior, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, y tensando y aflojando su agarre de a momentos, mientras Rivaille succionaba ahora con avidez su pezón, y lo lamía de diferente formas manteniéndolo dentro de sus labios… La mano que se hallaba en el glúteo de Eren había comenzado a apretarlo y masajearlo, mientras que la otra mano que atendía el otro pezón, comenzaba a acariciarlo, frotarlo y apretarlo con fuerza entre sus dedos.

-Ahh… ahh… ngh!... a-AH!- gimoteaba Eren ante el placer apretando con fuerza a su superior entre sus brazos… Sentía que con solo eso se vendría…

Rivaille dejo de atender su pezón para dirigirse al cuello de Eren… La mano que antes se había colado bajo su ropa interior ahora se dirigía hacia el miembro del castaño, tomándolo entre sus manos, y comenzando a masturbarlo, mientras que con sus labios acariciaba la piel sensible del castaño…

A medida que la velocidad de la masturbación se aceleraba los ahora besos en el cuello del castaño se profundizaban, haciendo delirar al joven en el placer que lo hundía entre las sabanas. Luego, decidió desender con sus besos voraces a atender al pezón que le faltaba con sus labios, deborandolo entre sus labios con besos, lamidas y una constante succión...

-Ri-Rivaille… ahn!... Ri-Rivaille!.-gimoteaba Eren suavemente su nombre, sin poder controlar su rostro que encarnaba en su totalidad la expresión del placer.-N-No…M-Me voy… me voy a venir… ah!...y… y yo… mnh! … Y-Yo aún no…no hice nada p-por, por… ahh! aaah! Nhg!... Ah!.-intentaba decir Eren perdiendo en el intento, ya que sus gemidos y la cercanía a su orgasmo no le permitían seguir hablando… -Ri-Rivaille!.-se vino porfin mientras gemía fuertemente su nombre.

Rivaille comenzó a besar a Eren nuevamente en lo que este se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo, y cuando al chico por fin pudo comenzar a responder, este dio vuela las posiciones, colocándose a orcajadas sobre el mayor, y frotando su entrada contra el miembro más que duro y necesitado del azabache…

-Mi… Mi turno.-dijo Eren como pudo entre jadeos, y mirándolo con pasión a los ojos, separándose del beso. Rivaille simplemente sonrió en respuesta y soltó las caderas del castaño para dejarlo ser…

-Como tú quieras…-le dijo con una voz gruesa y suave, cargada de sensualidad.

Eren comenzó a besar con suavidad el cuello del morocho, haciendo arder la piel de su superior, en lo que este, sin poder evitarlo, había tomado entre sus manos nuevamente el mullido trasero de Eren, apretándolo contra su miembro mientras este dejaba besos y marcas en su garganta, cosa que a Rivaille le encantaba... Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a mover a Eren para poder frotarse contra la entrada de este...

El castaño lentamente comenzó a bajar con besos y lamidas sobre el pecho de su superior, deleitándose con la dureza de su abdomen y delineando sus músculos… Finalmente llego al borde del pantalón, y se alzo tomando entre sus manos la remera del azabache para terminar de quitársela, excitándose con el increíble atractivo de el mayor, tenía un cuerpo perfecto...

Nuevamente comenzó a besar a Rivaille, y esta vez, desidió trazar un camino con su lengua, desde el mentón de este, pasando por su cuello y entre sus clavículas, hasta atravesar todo su abdomen y llegar nuevamente a la parte íntima de Rivaille...

Con su mano, comenzó a acariciarla por sobre el pantalón, para luego enterrar sus labios en este y refregarlos aun por la tela, para atreverse a dar un suave y sexy mordisco, metiendo el miembro aún vestido en su boca, y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Rivaille con atrevimiento... El morocho, que se había sentado para verle mejor, estaba que no daba más ante la sensualidad del acto, y Eren no fue ignorante a esto.

Saco por fin al pene de su superior de su encierro, y comenzó a lamerlo directamente para luego chupar y saborear su glande. Rivaille comenzó a profundizar su respiración, haciendo que su pecho se mueva lento y pesado, con una mirada afilada que destilaba deseo...

Eren por fin engullió el miembro del azabache, pudiendo meter solo la mitad pues este era demasiado grande. Además, debía admitir que aún le intimidaba la idea de tener que meter _eso_ dentro suyo...

Eren alzo sus caderas con sumo deseo y arqueo profundamente la espalda, mientras volvía a mirar fijamente al azabache mientras succionaba su miembro, y contoneo sus caderas ansioso y deseoso, pidiéndole e invitándole a que le toque, esperando que Rivaille comenzara a masturbar su próstata como acostumbraban a hacerlo desde la primera vez que había hecho una felación.

Rivaille le sonrió levemente ante su petición pero no hizo nada. Acarició el mentón de Eren, haciendo que este le mire confundido y saque su miembro de la boca, mirándolo fijamente con inocencia y curiosidad en la mirada...

-Hoy haremos algo diferente...-le aclaro, para luego dirigir nuevamente al mocoso a su miembro, y esta vez, asegurar sus cabellos. Eren no puso resistencia ni tampoco dijo nada, concentrado en volver a su labor... Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, chupando y succionando ese miembro que tan bien conocía a su antojo. Mientras Rivaille era inundado por un alivio y un placer desbordante, Eren comenzaba a ponerse duro nuevamente, haciendo que incluso su entrada comience a contraerse ante la falta de atención a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Llego un punto en el que Rivaille no pudo más y detuvo la cabeza de Eren. La aseguro fuertemente en su lugar, mientras Eren se preparaba con anticipación a lo que se venía, y Rivaille comenzó a embestir fuertemente su garganta.

Mientras Eren sentía a su boca siendo abusada, no pudo evitar excitarse hasta el punto de ya no poder soportarlo, y llevó su mano a su entrada, comenzándo a acariciarla fuertemente en círculos sobre la tela, para luego correr hacia un lado su ropa interior y meter como pudo un dedo con necesidad...

Comenzó a autopenetrarse mientras Rivaille seguía embistiendo raudamente su boca, a quien se le había subido el lívido al máximo al ver como Eren había comenzado a masturbar su entrada con deseo al ya no poder aguantar el placer que sabía que le provocaba el que se estuviera follando su cavidad oral.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más en los que Eren trataba de complacer aún más al miembro del azabache, lográndolo y que este se acercara cada vez más a su orgasmo, por fin Rivaille pudo venirse fuertemente en su boca, gimiendo de forma grave y ronca el nombre de su pareja...

-Eren...-

Eren estaba algo exhausto y tuvo que parar con la atención que se brindaba a él mismo con su dedo, sin embargo Rivaille no lo espero y lo tiro hacia las almohadas, colocándose sobre el. Eren se sorprendió y le miro desde su posición con un signo de pregunta tatuado en la frente...

-Esta vez le daremos especial atención a esta parte...-le dijo Rivaille con excitación señalando la entrada del ojiverde, a lo cual este se ruborizó...Se molestó, porque hacía anuncios constantemente sabiendo que le producían bochorno y retrasaba a propósito la acción, deseperándolo para hacerle rogar por atención... No era justo!

-Ha-hágalo ya...-le pidió Eren mientras abría sus piernas.-P-Por favor... ya no aguanto.-se quejo Eren ya perdido en los delirios que le provocaba tanta lujuria, cegado por el deseo que recorría su vientre y que nacía de su interior...

-Estamos impacientes, eh?.-le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.- Tranquilo, ya lo hago.-le volvió a decir mientras quitaba totalmente la ropa interior del castaño, quedando expuesta así toda su intimidad. Sin tardar mucho más, lamió sus propios dedos de forma sensual ante la deseosa y atenta mirada del castaño, quien con su mirada acuosa y derretida por el calor, ya no podía esperar.

Rivaille metió el primer dedo en la entrada de Eren y este gimió, levantado sus caderas para profundizar el contacto, a lo cual, sin hacerle esperar más a Eren, comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente y a moverlo en círculos.

-Ah!... ah... haa... ahh... nng!... Ri-Rivaille...aah!.-le llamaba Eren entre gemidos. Rivaille se acercó a Eren y comenzó a besarlo con suma dulzura, recostandose sobre su costado estando solo a medias sobre Eren y permitiendo que este se recostase en su brazo libre, y metió un segundo dedo mientras lo besaba...

-NGH!.-Gimió Eren ahogado por los labios del azabache ante el tirón y el fuerte escalofrío que había subido por toda su columna vertebral. Rivaille penetraba su entrada con fuerza con ambos dedos, haciendo movimiento de tijeras mientra lo hacia, para dilatarla aún más.- Ngh!... mmn... mmnn!... ngaah!... mng! ... mm, mm, mmmnng.-Gemía quedito y ahogado entre besos, inundado completamente por el placer y la felicidad de ser tocado por esa persona que tanto amaba...

Rivaille se estaba poniendo duro con Eren gimiendo entre sus labios, y los liberó por fin para poder escuchar libremente el dulce sonido quedito de los gemidos que salían de estos, para así contemplar plenamente por primera vez la belleza del castaño cuando estaba sumido en el placer...

Los dos dedos ya entraban y salían con demasiada facilidad, y las caderas de Eren rogaban por más contacto... Rivaille no dudo en introducir de apoco un tercer dedo, mientras recorría con sus labios el pecho del castaño, atacando nuevamente los pezones por unos momentos...

-Ri-Rivaille! Ah! E-Espera! AHH! Nng! ... N-No! aah! si sigue... aah!... S-Si sigue así voy a venirme...-se quejaba Eren mientras recibía con gusto los tres dedos en su interior, los cuales no hacían más que enviar estremecimientos placenteros hasta su médula con cada estocada, y le alejaba de su razocinio de a instantes.

Rivaille, sin hacer mucho caso, aceleró y profundizó la fuerza con la que lo preparaba... Quería asegurarse de dilatar más que bien a su mocoso, y sobre todo, intentar quitarle todo vestigio de miedo ante la tan deseada unión.

Eren movía sus caderas descontrolado, hipnotizado por el sonido que hacían los dedos de Rivaille al entrar y salir de su ya ardiente entrada... La fricción lo volvía loco, y la fuerza con la que estaba siendo estimulada su prostáta, con golpes constantes, rápidos y secos, todo lo llevaba inminentemente al segundo orgasmo de la noche...

Rivaille anodado e ignorando los punzones de dolor que estaba teniendo su miembro, consideraba si dejar acabar a Eren o no en ese momento...

Lo vio con detenimiento, a su adorable mocoso gimiendo, sonrojado y ahogado en placer mientras movía sus caderas acompañando al ritmo de las embestidas de sus dedos, y decidió que no podía ser tan cruel...

-Ah... ah,AH ... AH AH NGH .. AHN.,, AHH! Ri-Rivaille!.-gemía quedito y audible, tensandose cada vez mas ante el orgasmo que ya no podía evitar... -AAAH!...-Gimió fuerte mientras nuevamente se liberaba su semilla.

Eren se dejo caer sobre el colchón, intentando recuperar el aire, pero increíble hasta para él, se sentía cada vez con más energía. Aunque a penas podía mover su apelmazado cuerpo, pues ese era el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido hasta el momento...

Inconscientemente, se había recostado sobre su lado dándole la espalda a Rivaille, pues se encontraba algo abochornado, y demasiado deseoso por continuar, por lo tanto se hallaba muy avergonzado y le costaba mirar al mayor de frente...

Rivaille, simplemente sonrió de lado y empujó a Eren para que se ponga completamente boca abajo. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda del ojiverde, que contraria a la suya, se hallaba lejos de tener tan siquiera una imperfección. Con sus labios comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral, para luego deleitarse lamiendo la piel Eren y siguiendo con sus suaves besos que hacían estremecer una y otra vez al menor...

Con la llema de sus dedos, subió con su mano por su espalda hasta su nuca... Allí, la desvió hacia un lado, para poder tomar el mentón del menor y hacer que este volteara... Se quedo embobado con la expresión en el rostro de Eren. Su rostro completamente aflojado y con sus mejillas nuevamente de color carmín eran el marco perfecto para las derretidas esmeraldas que eran ahora los ojos de Eren, donde en ellos encontraba una mirada hermosa, llena de felicidad, de gozo, pero sobre todo, de amor hacia su persona...

Y en esos mismos espejos, podía ver reflejada su propia mirada, la cual estaba tan viva y brillante como jamas había visto a sus propios ojos en su vida.

Lo beso de nuevo, pues se volvía adicto al sabor de los labios de Eren... Y este, compartiendo la misma adicción, se deleitaba con su droga sin ningún escrúpulo, terminando de voltearse nuevamente para poder abrazar y sentir más cerca al mayor.

-Eren...-susurraba su nombre entre los besos... El castaño solo podía derretirse como miel entre los labios de su azabache.- Eren...- volvió a susurrar, poniéndose pasional, e irguiendo su cuerpo sobre el del menor mientras lo besaba, adoptando la posición de un felino salvaje... Atrapaba sin compación a su presa entre sus brazos, lo encerraba entre la dimensión de su pecho, imponía su espalda álzandola en toda su extensión transformandola en un musculoso lomo animal triunfador de la cacería, y con placer, devoraba lentamente la carne de su presa,que se hallaba rendida entre sus garras...

-Ri-Rivaille!.-llego a gemir Eren entre la voracidad del candente beso, con el cuerpo del azabache nuevamente entre sus muslos, compartiendo la piel con su piel. Rivaille se volvía descarado, y con una suavidez y sensualidad abrumadora, acariciaba las curvas de Eren haciendo que este se encienda nuevamente, con su miembro erectándose, mientras se sentía devorado.

Las manesillas del Reloj sonaron dando las doce.

-Eren...-se separó Rivaille de un lujurioso castaño que renuente había aflojado al consumo de su elixir.- Feliz cumpleaños...-le dijo finalmente. A Eren le saltó el corazón sorprendiéndolo, pues creía que ya estaba cerca del fallo cardíaco.

-Gra-Gracias...-dijo agitado pero realmente feliz y agradecido, mientras que con algo de nerviosismo acomodaba sus piernas para que sea más fácil la penetración...

-Eren...-volvió a llamarlo Rivaille, mientras se colocaba mejor con su glande rozándo la entrada del más joven...

\- Si...?.-Le preguntó Eren casi en un suspiro.

-Te amo.-le dijo Rivaille con sinceridad, tomándolo por sorpresa... Eren tomo aire de forma ruidosa, asimilando sus palabras... Sus pupilas parecían temblar de la emoción, y sus ojos se humedecían con lagrimas de felicidad... Lentamente, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del azabache, y cerro sus ojos mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa, y una lagrima de felicidad se deslizaba por su rostro...

\- S-Si yo no sintiese lo mismo... no estaría deseando tanto el ser uno con usted, no?.-le dijo Eren mientras juntaban sus frentes. Rivaille sonrio y cerró sus ojos también mientras apretaba suavemente la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Eren para poder entrar.

Eren se tensó en el momento, no iba a mentir, más allá de todo lo que lo deseaba, aún estaba muerto de miedo... Rivaille no tardo en notarlo,por lo tanto se alzo sobre Eren besando con sus labios dulcemente la frente de Eren, para calmarlo...

-Shh... tranquilo.-susurraba contra ella, y acariciando una y otra vez los cabellos del castaño para relajarlo, dejando sus labios presionados suavemente en la frente de Eren de forma protectora.- Confías en mi...?.-le preguntó con voz aterciopelada...

-Por… P-Por supuesto que confío en usted...-le dijo Eren respirando de forma errática, fallando en su intento por relajarse...

-Entonces si te digo que todo va a salir bien, vas a creer en mi?.-le preguntó Rivaille pasientemente...

-S-Siempre lo hago...-le dijo Eren con voz temblorosa. Entonces Rivaille se separo de él para mirarlo bien directamente a los ojos... Eren se encontró con la mirada más dulce que alguna vez vio en su vida en el sargento, y por un momento se le olvido de respirar, pues estaba completamente inundado por esos mares de acero derretido...

-Eren... todo va a estar bien.-le dijo finalmente, desbocando completamente el corazón del castaño, y haciendo que todos los músculos de este se aflojen en solo un segundo...

-S-Si...- termino susurrando Eren inconscientemente. Rivaille no espero más y termino por empujar finalmente su glande dentro de la cavidad de Eren... Eren cerró fuertemente sus ojos ante esto, pues la intromisión se sentía muy diferente de los dedos o de cualquier cosa que haya entrado alguna vez allí, era demasiado nuevo...

Rivaille sin apresurarse, entro lentamente y con facilidad, pues se había asegurado de dilatar más que bien al castaño, y estaba muy seguro de que dolor alguno no sentía.

Cosa que era cierta, efectivamente Eren no sintió ningún dolor u estirón más allá de cierta incomodidad...

Hasta que el miembro de su sargento comenzó a entrar y llenar más allá de lo que lo habían llenado alguna vez sus dedos...Ahora si sentía algo de dolor ante el paso que se abría el pene del morocho entre las inexploradas profundidades del castaño...

Comenzó a jadear levemente, y a sentir algunas puntadas en su columna, pero era algo completamente soportable para él. Rivaille en cambio estaba en la gloria, aunque con cierta disconformidad...

Era la primera vez que lo hacía con un virgen, así como también quitaba una virginidad, y la cavidad era mucho más estrecha, por lo tanto su miembro estaba siendo apretado de una forma en la que nunca lo habían hecho antes y le costaba moverse debido a eso...

De alguna forma, aún así se sintió un poco feliz de poder regalarle a Eren también un tipo de primera vez de su parte...

Finalmente pudo meterlo todo, y observo a Eren esperando a que este se acostumbrara... Poco a poco el calor abrazador que emanaba el chico se fusionaba con el suyo, haciendo que las paredes internas del joven se terminasen de dilatar lentamente, amoldándose y fundiéndose con su miembro…

Eren sentía un calor abrazador llenarle, a su vez que sentía como lentamente sus propios músculos se dilataban aceptando al mayor dentro suyo… Era todo tan nuevo… Nunca antes había sentido arder su interior de tan forma, nunca antes se había sentido tan lleno, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz…

Poco a poco lo cuerpos se sentían uno solo… Eren era capaz de sentir los palpitares desbocados de Rivaille contra su pecho, latiendo ambos corazones al unísono, completando un vacío que él no sabía que poseía…

A medida que pasaban los segundos Eren solo podía desear más de esa fusión… Quería mezclarse completamente , quería que absorber a Rivaille dentro suyo, quería que sus cuerpos ardieran para fundirse completamente…

El quería, quería, _quería!_

-Mnn... Rivaille.-susurro Eren mientras empujaba su cadera hacia adelante intentando que el pelinegro cale más en su interior…-Mng…- se quejó, ante las imparables oleadas de calor que lo desesperaban…

-Mjje.-río Rivaille apenas…-Ya entendí…-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar del martirio, Rivaille no podía dejar de felicitarse a si mismo por haber podido aguantar los tiempos del menor. Gracias a eso había logrado que Eren no sufra de dolor alguno y que tenga tanta ansiedad como él…

Se aferro de la cintura del menor para comenzar a moverse, con cuidado puesto que temía lastimarlo, iniciando así un vaivén lento…

Estaba algo frustrado, ya que su cuerpo pedía a gritos el destrozarle las caderas de una vez, cosa que hacía que sus manos se claven en la cintura del menor cada vez que sentía que iba a perder el control, y eso le molestaba…

Pero Rivaille quería asegurarse de ir completamente a los tiempos del menor para que no haya ni un solo rastro de dolor que manche su primera vez, por lo tanto, por esta vez, haría lo que pidiese el cuerpo del castaño.

Cuando Eren sintió a Rivaille comenzar a moverse, un gran alivio le invadió y su cuerpo no tardo en comenzar a calcinarse por la dulce fricción del miembro del sargento con su interior… Gemía quedito, y suave…

Acompañaba a los movimientos como podía, y sentía como cada suave y profunda estocada lo hacía estremecer de placer…

Pronto tenía una sensación de cosquillas en su vientre que no podía satisfacer, y comenzó a frustrarse porque sabía perfectamente que el sargento se estaba conteniendo demasiado, y no le gustaba eso…

-Ah… Ri-Rivaille… no… así no…-se quejaba Eren como podía.- ah… Basta… Yo no… no voy a romperme… p-por favor haz-hazlo como te gusta…- le pedía Eren entre gemidos bajos a Rivaille puesto que estaba muy ansioso, y si algo le gustaba de Rivaille era que no lo trataba como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento…

Esto era lo que estaba esperando Rivaille… que estén juntos en la misma sintonía, que ambos estén sintiendo la misma desesperación…

-Más vale no te arrepientas, mocoso…-le pidió Rivaille con una voz ronca y excitada, ya sin poder contenerse.

-P-Po…AAAH!.-gimió sorprendido si poder comenzar la frase. Rivaille repentinamente había acelerado sus estocadas, golpeando con fuerza el punto dulce del menor a la primera, ese punto que ya tan bien conocía después de haberlo estimulado de memoria tantas veces…

Y entonces siguió, apretando a Eren contra su pecho y embistiéndole con fuerza, velozmente, golpeando una y otra vez con cada estocada el lugar que a Eren tanto hacía enloquecer…

-Ah!... NGH!... Sí! A-ahí!... P-Por favor!... aah!... Ri-Rivaille! Más! Si! Más! Ahí, si, de nuevo!… ahh! mngah!-gemía Eren sin pudor, mientras apretaba la almohada con sus dos manos… Las estocadas golpeando a su próstata una y otra vez lo inundaban, produciendo un intenso cosquilleo que inundaba su raciocinio y se deslizaba por su columna hasta su médula haciéndole estremecer…

Rivaille se hallaba más que complacido con los sonidos del castaño, puesto que eso alimentaba a su ego como semental, y le daba mucha más confianza en si mismo, la confianza que tanto le caracterizaba… Entendió que había sido tonto al tratarlo con tan miedo a que se dañe, siendo que Eren era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, y hoy no había dudado en casi romperle algún hueso en medio de un beso...

Por lo tanto, ahora embestía al castaño sin contención alguna, acelerando paulatinamente cuando el cuerpo se lo pedía… Cosa a la que el castaño le encantada, sacudiéndose y gimiendo debajo de él con cada estocada en su virginal cuerpo… Virginal, claro, hasta hace unos momentos.

Sin dudas la sensación era la mejor… Ser una persona, de dos corazones, con enredadas extremidades que forjaban su unión por el miedo que le daban ser separadas… El calor, los besos, el sudor que comenzaba a perlar sus cuerpos, los suspiros que se mezclaban, sentimientos puros y desnudos, instintos animales dominando ambos cuerpos…

Nada podía compararse a eso…

Rivaille decidió asegurar fuertemente a Eren para luego alzarlo bruscamente, cosa que sorprendió al castaño, y le hizo sentar de sopetón sobre su miembro…

-AAH!.-gimió Eren agudo y sorprendido, con sus ojos bien abiertos… El azoteo de placer que golpeo su cuerpo no le dejo siquiera asimilarlo, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había comenzado a saltar sobre el mayor, empalándose a si mismo una y otra vez con la gran extensión del azabache…

Eren hacía lo mejor que podía, intentando llevar un ritmo acelerado y constante, pero estaba inseguro, su posición dejaba más que expuesta su inexperiencia, y sentía que no estaba complaciendo a Rivaille, sin mencionar que era la primera vez en su vida que debía llevar el ritmo él… Lo ponía increíblemente nervioso.

No solo eso, era agotador, se sentía sin fuerzas, y con cada golpe que entraba en él, sentía a todo su cuerpo aflojándose, era muy dificil…

En cambio, los miedos de Eren era infundados, dado que Rivaille estaba tan sumido en el placer como Eren lo había estado hace unos momentos, y al ver que Eren estaba cansándose decidió ayudarle aún más, haciendo él casi toda la fuerza con sus brazos, para ayudar a Eren a subir y bajar más cómodo en el ritmo de sus embestidas…

-Ahh!... ah… ngh!.. aaahh, aaaah…Mng!... Ri-Rivaille! N-No!... N-No puedo!...-se quejaba Eren entre gemidos, sintiéndose incomodo de sentir como prácticamente su pareja estaba haciendo todo el trabajo…

_Vamos Eren, intenta pensar… _se decía a él mismo, ya que a pesar de todo, el placer causado por la increíble fuerza con la que caía sobre la erección de Rivalle se lo dejaba difícil…_Oh, diosa santo, quién diría que montar a alguien se sentiría tan bien… _Pensaba Eren para sus adentros, mientras se abrazaba a su superior, para ayudarse con sus propios brazos también…

_Montar!... _se dio cuenta Eren de repente. Se sinitó idiota al no haberse dado cuenta antes, puesto que justamente lo tenía que hacer era montar a Rivaille, y el se la pasaba todo él día montando a caballo sin cansarse, cómo no iba a poder con esto?

Eren ahora un poco más decidido, se despegó de Rivaille para mirarlo desde arriba lleno de lujuria, e hizo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer cuando debía montar un animal… Aflojar la columna para que se vuelva flexible, asegurar sus muslos y ejercer la fuerza contrarrestantes con esto, e inclinarse levemente hacia adelante para cambiar el centro de equilibrio a los brazos…

Entonces comenzó… Ahora que lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque le costaba porque las embestidas en su próstata ahora eran nuevamente ciento por ciento serteras y eso hacía que su cuerpo se blande completamente, Eren se sentía completamente seguro y ya no estaba tan agotado, pudiendo seguir y controlar perfectamente el ritmo al galope fuerte que llevaban ambos, y pudiendo acelerar cada vez que el cuerpo se lo exigía…

Rivaille en cambio se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Eren pero se vio más que complacido ya que ahora se sentía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, haciendo que apriete con fuerza la espalda del castaño y entierre sus dientes en su clavicula, sintiendo su mente completamente envuelta en una nebulosa de placer…

-Ahh! Ahn, aaah, aah, ahh Ahh!... Ngh! Ri-Rivaille… ahn!... C-Como lo hago?... Ah! Contéste!...Qui-Quiero saber si le gusta… AH!.-le preguntaba Eren entre gemidos hasta que el sargento terminó callándolo con algo inesperado, haciendo que abra sus ojos desmesuradamente- OH DIOS! ¡A-Así de nuevo! AAH! SI!.-comenzó a gemir Eren nuevamente complacido al ver que Rivaille había aunmentado completamente la fuerza con la que embestía al castaño, logrando entrar aún más profundo en él…

_-_Mocoso atrevido…-le dijo Rivaille excitado entre jadeos.- Y todavía preguntas…-le dijo Rivaille jadeando y dejando salir de su garganta algunos gemidos roncos al sentir que Eren comenzaba a apretar cada vez más su interior, y subía la velocidad con laque subía y bajaba.- Hha… Eren… Ng… Sabes perfectamente que me encanta.-le respondía Rivaille finalmente, para luego morder su cuello y succionar, dejando una gran marca suya en el…

Ahora entedía Rivaille por qué Farlan le decía siempre "¿Quieres buen sexo? Acuestate con alguna que sepa equitación profesionalmente, se de lo que te estoy hablando" cuando salía el tema… No estaba para nada errado.

A Eren se le subió completamente el lívido al escuchar a Rivaille y más aún al ver que de él no solo estaba sacando jadeos pesados como los de hace un momento…

Ahora, montando cada vez más fuerte y apretándolo al subir haciendo una succión al miembro del azabache, Rivaille lanzaba un gemido ronco desde lo más hondo de su pecho, impresionando y deleitando a los oídos de Eren de lo sexys que estos eran… Si había algo que Eren adoraba de Rivaille era su voz, grave, profunda y muy varonil… Una voz que emanaba sensualidad, aún cuando esta era autoritaria…

Sin poder más, el ritmo se volvió salvaje enloqueciéndolos a ambos, y Eren que ya demasiado había perseverado para ser su primera vez, estaba cada vez más cerca de su orgasmo, rozando ya ese cielo con la punta de sus dedos…

-AAH, AAH, RI-RIVAILLE, MÁS! MÁS FUERTE! OH DIOS, SI! RI-RIVAILLE! AAH, NGG!, AHÍ, AHÍ!, AAHHH!.- Gemía Eren descontrolado y sin pudor alguno…-NN… OH!... N-NO PUEDO MÁS, AH! M-ME VENGO! RI-RIVAILLE! M-ME… AH, AAH!

Y ya sin poder aguantar gimió fuerte y agudo mientras se venía entre ambos pechos.-

-AAAAAHHN!-

Eren había apretado de forma increíblemente deliciosa al miembro del azabache, pero este hizo todo su esfuerzo en no venirse aún…

Dejo que Eren se desplomase sobre él, para luego, recostarlo en el colchón sin salir dentro de Eren aún, dejándolo tomar aire… Aparte, él necesitaba calmarse un poco para la segunda ronda de Eren, al ser ya no ser tan joven, el no podía aguantar venirse demasiadas veces en una noche, razón por la cual había aprendido a aguantar tanto.

Aparte, quería asegurarse de poder darle a Eren la mejor primera vez que cualquiera haya podido tener jamás… No lo dejaría dormir hasta que el sol haga su aparición.

-¿Qué pasa?.-le preguntó Rivaille con una sonrisa pícara, ya completamente recuperado.- ¿Ya te cansaste?.-le picó, molestándolo.

-No joda que no es a usted al que se la están metiendo.-le dijo Eren con él entrecejo adorablemente fruncido.

-Por supuesto, creo que mi culo es lo única parte de mi que se ha conservado casta.- le dijo Rivaille con orgullo.

-No es como si me sorprendiese, después de todo esta es la primera vez que se acuesta con un hombre, no?.-le dijo Eren mientras terminaba de recuperarse…

-Sí, podemos decir que es una primera vez para ambos en varios sentidos, no?.-le dijo Rivaille con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras se acercaba a Eren para besarlo.

-Ejeje… Eso es lindo.-le dijo con una sonrisa Eren, feliz al darse cuenta de eso. No era tan diferente a Rivaille después de todo, pensar que antes lo imaginaba tan pero tan lejano… Rivaille le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego besarlo solo una vez más.

-Listo para tu segunda ronda?.-le pregunto Rivalle com picardia.

-Por supuesto, no pensaba dejarlo así, hasta ahora no he podido hacer que se venga más de una vez.-le dijo Eren con un puchero.- Y esta debe ser ya mi tercera…-rezongó

-Exacto, y ahora vamos por tu cuarta.-le dijo Rivaille aún sonriendo con picardía.

-Je, pícaro, y tu segunda?.-le dijo Eren mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba con una sonrisa gigante.

-Ahora le veremos.-le respondió entre besos.

-Malo…-le dijo Eren simplemente para dejarse llevar completamente una vez más.

Rivaille tomo al castaño encerrándolo completamente entre sus brazos, tornando su mirada en una felina peligrosa, listo para devorar a su presa… Alzo su lomo de forma imponente mientras se comía los labios del más, acercándolo más a él, gritando con sus actos "MÍO".

Eren poco a poco comenzaba a excitarse una vez más, la lengua experta del azabache estimulaba su cavidad oral de una forma increíble, y por la forma en la que lo estaba tomando el pelinegro, estaba seguro que esta ronda sería espectacular…

Asombrado y excitado, Eren veía como prácticamente su hombre abandonaba completamente su humanidad, transformándose en un animal peligroso, erizando su piel por completo y haciendo que Eren, sin duda alguna, tomase una decisión… El se dejaría dominar por sus instintos para transformarse en un animal cómo él…

A medida que la potencia del beso avanzaba, lentamente las manos de ambos se engarfiaban transformándose en garras, sus extremidades se endurecían listas para destrozar carne, y sus cuerpos se aferraban al otro de manera salvaje, transformando sus respiraciones en rugidos…

Sin poder esperar más, Rivaille se alzo sobre Eren de forma imponente, tomando sus piernas para pegarlas a su pecho y que estas se apoyaran sobre sus hombros, aprisionando totalmente la espalda del castaño con sus brazos, mientras Eren, con sus brazos sobre el cuello del azabache, se aferra a su espalda hasta con las uñas, de forma demandante…

Rivaille comenzó a embestir a Eren sin piedad alguna, de forma profunda y veloz, haciendo que este comenzase a gemir entre sus labios desesperado.

Ya no había contención alguna, y Rivaille ya no podía controlarse más, necesitaba destrozar esas caderas con toda su fuerza… Esto no le molestaba para nada al de ojos verdes, de hecho se hallaba en la gloria puesto que nunca había sentido a su próstata siendo abusada de semejante manera.

-NNG!... MMMN … NGAAH!... NNN… NNNMM… MNG. MMNG!, M-MNEEH AAH, AAH NGH!- se ahogaban los gemidos de Eren entre los labios del azabache, que le embestía de forma rauda e imparable.

Los cuerpos se hundían nuevamente en una espiral del lujuria circundante, que los ahogaba como nunca antes en las más hondas profundidades del delirio, lugar que ambos alcanzaban por primera vez.

No sabían quienes eran, sus pensamientos se desdibujaban en formas y colores sin dirección alguna, imposible reconocer otra cosa que no sea lo que apresaba en esos momentos a sus cuerpos y su mente, imposible ver más allá de lo que había delante de sus ojos…

No había nada ni nadie, el mundo no existía…

El tiempo perdía su forma, los segundos duraban horas, los minutos no llegaban a un suspiro, las horas se reducían a los latigazos de placer que lamían sus sentidos, haciendo de cada uno, uno eterno…

La cama se estremecía ante la fuerza de los animales que bailaban sobre ella, amenazando con no poder soportar la presión del lívido que los cuerpos ejercían sobre el ahora débil hierro de esta, crujiendo por clemencia…

En la guarida de Heros era imposible saber el tiempo que morabas allí, pero los cuerpos de los amantes que lo habitaban esa noche comprendían que ya habían estado lo suficiente por el momento… El inminente orgasmo los acariciaba desde su cuna, elevándolos poco a poco hacia su pequeña muerte…

-RI-RIVAILLE! AAAH! M-ME… AAH! SI! … M-ME VENGO! …AAAHN AAH! AAH! AAH!.-le avisaba Eren a su semental, sintiendo como poco a poco su vista se cegaba de un potente blanco…

-Y-Yo.. aag… Y-Yo también…mng… ah…Eren…-le anunciaba Rivaille mientras era arrastrado por la misma fuerza que el castaño…

Solo hicieron falta unas cuantas embestidas más para que llegasen finalmente, y mientras el menor volvía a ensuciar sus cuerpos, y el mayor llenaba el de este por primera vez con su esencia, ambos fueron capaces de ver luces inundando la habitación, haciéndolos desfallecer por un momento, deleitados por la belleza de la sensación.

Cayeron uno sobre el otro, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones y recuperando poco a poco sus consciencias…

Rivaille sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llenar de suaves y delicados besos el rostro del más joven, bajando por su hombro, subiendo por su cuello, negándose a dejar tranquilo el corazón del más pequeño, que aleteaba en su pecho más vivo que nunca…

-Eren…-dijo simplemente el azabache con ganas de saborear el nombre entre sus labios.-Eren…-volvió a susurrar…

Eren estaba que se moría del amor con las acciones del azabache, más feliz q ue nunca en su vida, y se dejaba acunar por los brazos del azabache, sintiendo como poco a poco iba a quedarse dormido…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le llamó Rivaille captando su atención.- La noche es larga mocoso, no me digas que ya piensas rendirte…-le dijo el mayor ya completamente renovado.

-¿Todavía puedes seguir?-le preguntó Eren sorprendido, espabilándose.

-Tengo veintiocho años, mocoso, no cuarenta.- le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa pícara.- Si pensabas que iba a dejarte ir a dormir temprano estás muy equivocado.-finalizó mientras le besaba.

-No se confunda sargento.-le dijo Eren mirándolo con la misma picardía.-Pensé que era usted el que quería parar, yo aún tengo para darle lucha por un muy buen rato.-le dijo mientras ahora era él el que le robaba un beso, y daba vuelta las posiciones, colocándose a orcajadas sobre el azabache, que le mirada complacido…

-Así me gusta mocoso… veamos hasta donde puedes llegar.-le dijo Rivaille desde su posición.

-¿Es un reto?.-le preguntó Eren con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rostro del azabache quedando solo a centímetros de este… -Porque me encantan los retos.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con la excitación naciendo en ellos nuevamente.

Rivaille se irguió atrapando la espalda de Eren entre sus brazos y chocando sus frentes.

-Por supuesto que es un reto.-le dijo Rivaille con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras que con los dedos de una de sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente en la cintura del castaño.

-Jajaja.-carcajeo Eren con ganas.- Dios, cómo te amo.-dijo sin darse cuenta, de forma casual. Cuando notó lo que había dicho se había sonrojado en el momento, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del azabache sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Desde ya te aviso que no voy a ponerme a jugar al estúpido juego cursi que tienen la mayoría de las parejas, y que de verdad no lo entiendo.-le aclaro Rivaille desde el principio, sin perder su sonrisa juguetona.-Pero… Yo te amo más.- finalizó, deleitándose con la visión que le ofrecía las orejas del castaño, que se estaban poniendo rojas.

-Estúpido.-le dijo Eren, acurrucándose más en su cuello.

-Tú más.-bromeo para luego morder el hombro del ojiverde.

-Idiota.-volvió a decir.

-Seguro.-respondió Rivaille conteniendo su risa.

-Enano pederasta.-

-El que te hizo gemir como gata en celo-le recordó el azabache con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Tarado.-

-Uy, cómo duele. –

-Amor…-

-Qué pasa mi cielo?.-le dijo Rivaille en tono de broma.

-Andate a la mierda.-le dijo Eren sonriendo también.

-Después de que te coja al menos unas cuatro veces más, con gusto lo hago.-le dijo Rivalle bufando.

-Si llego a despertar y no te veo, te juro que te hago caer el diablo.- le amenazó Eren. Entonces Rivaille comenzó a acariciar con su nariz el cuello y el mentón del castaño, intentando hacer que este levante su rostro. Cuando Eren volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sonrojado y adorablemente molesto, este le beso con ternura.

-¿Qué tan hijo de puta estoy pintado en esa cabecita tuya?-le dijo Rivaille con picardía.- Cómo si fuera a hacerlo realmente. Aparte, no se donde queda "La Mierda", pero seguro que es una ciudad asquerosa.-le dijo sin más, haciendo reir al castaño.

-Y después no quieres estar pintado en mi cabeza como el Rey de los Hijos de puta-le dijo, besándole nuevamente.

-Mmm… Seguro que lo soy.-dijo Rivaille, para finalmente volver a dar vueltas las posiciones y recostar al castaño una vez más en su cama…- Listo para otra ronda más?.-

-Listísimo.-le respondió Eren de forma coqueta. A Rivaille se le subió el lívido de golpe nuevamente.

-No importa cuanto lo intento, no puedo ser suave contigo. Es tu maldita culpa.-le recriminó el azabache mientras volvía a hundirse en el cuerpo del castaño.

-Es toda mía…-respondió Eren mientas rodeaba el cuello del azabache con sus brazos, a completa disposición de él…

Esta sin duda…Estaba siendo una noche que jamás podría olvidar.

.

.

.

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esto fue toda una lucha y un reto para mí, y si bien no me quedo ni parecido al original, me siento satisfecha con el resultado porque siento que logre algo igual de bueno. **

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas por su apoyo, y bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, aquella que haya leído alguna vez Marianela, yo base la personalidad de Adela haciendo un balance entre la personalidad de La Nela, y de la joven a la que ella llama Virgen María. **

**Si no se dan cuenta de lo que les hablo, vayan a leerse ese bellísimo libro, mi favorito de todos los que leí este año. **

**Bueno, ahora sí, está todo dicho, y sí, aca el OoC de Rivaille es casi tremendo, pero admítanlo, adoran a este Sargento :3, y yo lo veo perfectamente posible xD. **

**Bueno, ahorita sí: **

**¡A contestar reviews :D! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Patatapandicornio: ** Jajajajaja, Si para eso estaba el chiste xD. Y entiendo eso, mi mamá siempre me mira rarito :/.

Jajjajaa, es cierto, nunca lo hiciste pero me alegra saber que el simple hecho de tener que escribiré todo lo que te he hecho sentir no alcance para un solo review xD.

De hecho, lo hice apropósito xD, tenía que poner esa tensión en el aire para que el despertar de Eren se les haga mucho más dulce…Aparte, yo también quería golpearlos xD. Y por cierto, que piensas de esto que sucedió poco antes de que él despierte :3? Admítelo, Rivaille y Hanji son adorables ¿).

Ou, si es cierto es difícil no irse por las ramas, pero sabes qué? A mi también me pasa xD.

Bueno, bueno, acá otra loca que le encanta a Levi súper seme celosín xD. Para ser sincera me costó un montón lograr la actitud esa de parte de él, y la sensación de que definitivamente quiera matarlas, fue una cosa que lo reescribí una y otra vez, por lo tanto me alegra que al final lo haya logrado xD.

AAAWWWWW! Me adoran! DIOS! ME SONROJO, ME VUELVO LOCA! *Se retuerce en un ataque de felicidad*. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi cara D:, tengo una imagen que proteger Dx!(xD).

Muchas gracias por tu bellísimo review mi pequeña! Te mando muchos besos, y abrazos, y chocolates! Nos leemos :D

Bye~ ^^.

.

.

.

**Maraleja92: **Jjajajajajaj, si, si, les mentí xD! Osea, necesitaba hacer ese chiste xD.

A Eren celoso D:? Más de lo que ya tuvo que soportar el pobresito en los primeros capítulos D:!? Todavía estoy equilibrando todo lo que Rivaille lo había lastimado xD. Pero puede venir en próximos capítulos xD.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, me tomo todo un trabajo xD!

Nos leemos pronto:D! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, y chocolates :D!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mokame: **Jjajaj, si, es el mejor xD. Osea, tenía que ser un despertar épico, y Levi… No olvidemos que Levi es hombre ¿). Todas queremos a un Levi para nosotras xD. Y bueno, ese chiste lo tenía dando vueltas hace rato, tenía que ir xD!

Espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, lo luche bastante :C. Nos leemos pronto :D! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y ositos de peluche :3!

Bye~ ^^.

.

.

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki: **

Cap 10: Jjajajaja no hay problema quería, vale el hecho de que siempre me dejas fielemente un review xD. Y dime, dime loca, cómo te han ido en tus exámenes? Y bueno, la luz siempre adora jodernos cuando menos lo esperamos :C…Y cuando más la necesitamos ¬.¬.

Jjajaja, con semejante mami cómo no van a pedírtela xD! Aunque bueno, entiendo que tu papá quiera colgarte, y colgarnos, si lo hicieras xD. Y bueno ya sabes cómo son los padres, no todos pueden comprender cómo funciona la juventud ahora x3.

OOOU! Ay que adorable! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, y más aún el que te guste cómo escribo, ya sabes, yo encima que traigo estas cosotas por capítulo xD. Y bueno, ya sabes cómo es este Rivaille, no es tan fácil no estallar de celos cuando se tiene problemas de control de ira :/…

Jejeje… Eren si que sabe hablar de el mejor despertar de un coma que pueda existir, no? Seguro que ME lo agradece ¿).

Rta P.D1: Jjajajajaj, era demasiado obvio el chiste, no?

Rta P.D2:Jjajajajjaja eso debe ser triste :C, no poder dejarlo salir:C. Shrek te retaría xD.

Rta P.D3: Cómo es eso que miente D:! *va a buscarla detrás de su obvio escondite*

Jejeje, bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de este cap querida mía :3, me costo horrores, pero lo logre :D.

Cap11:Nota: 

Muchísmas gracias por haberme puesto ese bello review en la nota, de hecho no pensé que recibiría algo de parte de ustedes y me sorprendió muchísimo. Pero fue una muy grata sorpresa, y me fue un gran consuelo, muchas gracias por demostrarme ese apoyo siempre, y más aún por decirme esas bonitas palabras, esas que me recordaron que siempre valoraron mi esfuerzo… Muchísimas gracias realemente…

Ahora sí, me despido por ahora, espero que puedas disfrutar de este capítulo que me costo muchas lágrimas. Te adoro querida mía!

Nos leemos :D!

Bye~^^!

.

.

.

**Paloma-san: **JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ DIOS SANTO! Y ESO QUE SOY ATEA XDDD!. Si lo se, fue un buen chiste, admítelo xD. Y lo de Levi… Osea, tu comentario fue épico querida, ÉPICO XDDD.

Jeje, obviamente que va a haber sus dudas, pero créanme, haré que adoren a mi OC, la cree especialmente para eso… La reencarnación de la inocencia, en contrapunto de todas sus dolencias, va a hacer unas lindas catárcis :3. Para ser sincera no soy de las que apoyan el universo gay perfecto donde de repente todos son homosexuales, aunque ojo xD no me molesta para nada xD. Pero prefiero manejar un mundo más realista, de ahí a que fuera del RivaillexEren y el YmirxHistoria, todos son hetero sexuales porque así es cómo se muestran en la historia original xD. Y créeme, a este Armin ya no pueden darle amor ¿).

Jjajajaj, las condiciones fueron escritas con ese propósito, y yo me estaba descostillando de la risa mientras lo escribía asique hubiese sido un fracaso de mi parte si no te reías xD.

Jjajajajaj que genial! No hay nada más lindoque comprase un libro! Aunque me da pena el que hayas sido casi atropellada, pero ei! valió la pena xD!. Y que no te de pena contarme estas cosas, aca estoy yo lista para darte mi amistad ¿). (De hecho, ya la tienes :3) Y bueno, si te la has leído, espero que te haya gustado mucho también xD.

Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, me costo lo suyo pero aquí estamos :D!

Nos leemos pronto :D!

De hecho… aquí más abajo xD.

Cap11:Nota: 

Quiero agradecerte mucho en haberme dejado tu review linda, sinceramente no esperaba nada, fue toda una sorpresa para mí. Y lamento el que hayas perdido esos dibujos que de seguro eran muy bellos :C. Puedo decir que entiendes perfectamente mi dolor …

Y bueno, a pesar de que fue algo muy especial y que esto no haya quedado ni parecido, debo admitir que aunque sea ya no me siento tan mal porque conseguí de alguna manera que ni yo se cómo, algo igual o casi igual de bueno… Lo sabre cuando lo relea :/.

Me hizo muy bien el que me hayas dejado estas lindas palabras, sinceramente, fue lo mejor que pudo haber habido para levantarme el ánimo tan decaído que tenía…

Te lo agradezco mucho linda, realmente!

Nos leemos pronto querida, te mando muchos besos y abrazos!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Kira Itsuki-san: **

Cap10: Jjajaja, lo ve, era más sencillo de esta forma xD! Muchas gracias por haberme dejado saber que le ha gustado tanto mi capítulo, y por supuesto no podía dejar morir a Eren 3:

Seguro que ya era hora de que Rivaille admita de una buena vez cuanto lo quiere, y bueno espero que con este cap te hayas enamorado de él tanto como yo lo estoy xD.

Jjajajajajajja me encanta esto de que tengan que crubrirse la una a la otra para poder leerme, jajaja, osea, se siente muy WOW xD. Y creeeme Noviembre es un suplicio xD… Y diciembre si vas a terciario facultad instituto o universidad. Y yo voy a dos de ellos xD. (Conservatorio:terciario e Instituto de Ingles XD. A eso, sumale el secundario xD).

Espero que hayas podido de disfrutar de este cap tanto como los anteriores :D!

Nos leemos pronto :D!

Cap11:Nota: 

Muchas gracias por haberme consolado, y si, tuve que hacerle un buen duelo a ese trabajo mío, pero bueno, de alguna forma me repuse, y en gran parte fue porque de repente comencé a recibir reviews con sus apoyos cosa que realmente me sorprendió.

Por suerte logre recuperar algunas cosas, aunque no me ha quedado ni parecido pero siento que logre de alguna forma algo igual de bueno. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, aunque no lo creas, el solo haberlo leído pudo ponerme una sonrisa cuando más frustrada estaba…Realmente muchísimas gracias…

La quiero mucho! Nos leemos pronto querida! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos para usted también!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Guest: **Jejeje, si, era la idea xDD. Con respecto al embarazo, no se, no planeo hacer un para el fic, pero siempre puedo dar el beneficio de la duda, quizá lo haga, quizá no xD.

Espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap querida mía, nos leemos pronto! Muchos besos y abrazos para ti :D!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Ishiro Shizuca: ** Jjajajajaj, oh dios, me muero (quack xD) jajajaja. Me alegra saber que aún mantengo el interés en la historia, y más aún el que te haya gustado tanto, y bueno, por supuesto que debo desarrollar las cosas entre ellos, osea, por fin están juntos xD!

Bueno, aquí he revelado algunas cosas y prometo sorprenderlos xD. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, realmente me esforcé hasta el cansancio.

Nos leemos pronto :D! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos querida!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Ackelos Blackwood/HelenaBl: **Oh si querida! Si se ha hecho!. Lo bueno es que el review se publica inmediatamente y no debo esperar tres días para leerlo completo xD! Ademas, podemos hablarnos por PM :3.

Jjajajajaja dios! Estuvo muy bueno eso. Pero no me gustaría poner a dormir a Eren de nuevo…emm... Si, no me gustaría xD.

Oh dios, muchas gracias por info! Y bueno, no hay problema, de hecho me parece increíble la carrera que estas llevando a cabo. Yo particularmente le tengo mucho cariño a los doctores puesto que me salvaron la vida más de una vez xD… Y bueno dentro de poco tendrán que hacerlo de vuelta xD.

Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado tanto el capítulo, y bueno, ya era hora que el maldito aceptara de una vez por todas su amor por Eren, bah más que nada, el que se lo haya dicho y claro que tenía que ser celoso nuestro querido sargento, no? Me costo mucho crear la sensación de que realmente quería matarlas por un momento xD.

Sabes que me encantan los reviews largos por lo tanto no hay problema alguno con que te explayes xDD.

Por cierto, espero que este capo te haya gustado mucho también fue todo un martirio, pero por fin, aquí está! Muchas gracias por el apoyo querida mía xD.

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, y chocolates y corazones por doquier mi querida crush xD!

Nos leemos pronto :D!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Anvaz:** Jjajajaja, no es una obligación querida mía, y bueno, espero hayas podido resolver tus problemas cómo se debe, ya sabes, hay veces en las que simplemente todo no se puede. Te lo digo porque yo he tenido que dividir a la mitad mi ultimo año de Foba, y por problemas de salud, quede libre en mis clases de Violín, por lo tanto, debo cursar medio año más antes de poder dar mi examen. Jjajajjaja, eso fue un buen chiste, el Sargento tiene derecho a tener sentido del humor, y bueno, habrás descubierto que tiene uno muy bueno xD.

Jjajaja, ou, la adorada sonrisa idiota xD. Y Bueno es sabido por demás que Levi es el rey de los hijos de puta, no xD? En el buen sentido. Y realmente deberías tener más valor, no es bueno dejarte pasar por arriba de esa forma… Mi consejo, hazle caso a Dross xD. Es un genio, y tu hermano un buen hermano por mostrártelo xD. Y naturalmente sigue el consejo de Levi xD (Osea el mío xD, es lo que yo hago… Así fue como pude librar a una amiga mía de un novio golpeador, aunque claro, tuve que ponerme los pantalones también y ponerlo en su lugar con los puños en un mano a mano porque nos quería agarrar a las dos… Fue un momento fuerte y por suerte salí ilesa, de alguna forma cuando tengo que defender a alguien saco fuerza de donde no la tengo :/. Pero bueno, todo sea por una amiga, esas cosas no puedo tolerarlas, mucho menos cuando me faltaba el respeto a mi y a mi amiga de semejante forma… De hecho aún no puedo creer que haya podido contra un hombre que me sacaba una espalda, pero bueno, me hervía la sangre de la adrenalina y eso me ayudo mucho, aparte de que mi voz tiene mucha potencia y de alguna forma intimido cuando me enojo. De todas formas no terminó bien, la mande a la mierda a ella. Sobre que lo había cagado a palos para defenderla, ella no lo dejó y no me dejo denunciarlo, y encima, el hijo de puta todavía me mira con cara de sobrador cuando me lo cruzo. Es una estúpida, por lo tanto, desde esa vez que yo corte toda relación con ella. Ahora que se joda, el macho y la pija fueron más importante para ella que yo, ahora que se las arregle.)

Contestación a tus sentimientos del cap 9 xD: Sii T.T! Fue muy triste! Pero bueno, lamentablemente necesario para que los eventos se desarrollen de esta forma, y bueno, eso fue clave para demostrar que el tratamiento de Eren estaba surgiendo efecto. Y ganas no le faltaban a nadie, querida mia, a nadie T.T. Y bueno, sin duda era algo que Eren haría, por quien sea.

Cap 10: De hecho es una reacción natural de ese tipo de personas, y el dolor y la ira ciegan de tal forma que te lleva a eso irremediablemente. Sin duda tu padre haría lo mismo por ustedes, su querida familia y la mujer que ama, por lo tanto, creo que has podido comprender exactamente de forma muy especial lo que quise transmitir con ello. Y bueno, la situación no daba realmente para aquello último xD.

Jeje, realmente adoro toda la apreciación que haz hecho, y me alegro que valores cada parte del capítulo. Y bueno, de hecho a Eren siempre lo he visto como un personaje muy versátil, amoldándose a cada situación extraña y tomando las riendas de ella. Lo he visto ser el apoyo de alguien infinidad de veces y de formas distintas, por lo tanto, ahora incluso más maduro, me pareció que definitivamente el sería capaz de manejar también una situación como esa. Y bueno, Rivaille es realmente posesivo, Adela demasado inocente, y Luca una mujer con sus años bien vividos. Era evidente el desarrollo de los hechos xD.

Jjajajajjaja realmente fue genial escribir eso, jajaja. Me acuerdo y me río, aún no puedo creer que YO haya podido hacer eso xD. Y dejame decirte, eres la lectora más atenta que he tenido alguna vez en mi vida. Si, exactamente, eso que paso a su lado en la cueva era su madre en forma de murciélago… Pero te hiciste un súper spoiler :C. Eso era una sorpresa que iba a poner más a adelante :C.

Oh sí, Eren no se va con rodeos, lo habrás comprobado completamente con este cap, no ¿)? Y si, yo me lo imagine así también, fue tan idílico xD! Aparte, ya era hora que el sargento confiece, no? Y más aún cuando acabo de revelar que fue lo que escuchó Eren exactamente ;).

Oh, si, otra que piensa igual que yo XD. Obvio que esto no pensaba hacerlo un shojo comercial, por dios! Esto va a ser más algo a lo Itazura Na kiss xD. (Mejor Shojo Ever3).

Owww dulce T.T! Si supieras lo que me esforcé para que cada momento dulce tenga un sabor exquisito de no olvidar… Me hace tan feliz el saber que lo haz apreciado de esta forma y que te haga sentir cómo yo me sentí al hacerlo, eso quiere decir que al menos contigo mi deber como escritora pude saciarlo en su cabalidad… Osea, transmitir. Y realmente quiero que valga la pena y que esta no sea solo una historia más, quiero enamorar a mis lectoras de ellos nuevamente, y con esto que me dices haces que me sienta cada vez más cerca de mi meta…

Muchas gracias por el bellísimo review linda T.T! Y por todo el apoyo que me has demostrado, realmente te había extrañado por estos lares…

Nos leemos pronto :D! Osea, aquí xD.

Cap11:Nota: Linda, si supieses la felicidad que me han otorgado tus palabras. Realmente nunca en mi vida creí que un simple texto me hiciera levantar mis animos de tal forma, que llegaría a brindarme tal consuelo… Mucho menos cuando ni siquiera esperaba un solo review por aquella nota que subí. Realmente me ha dado fuerzas, y el destino es grande, porque los he recibido a todos y cada uno de ellos justo en el momento en el que estaba por abandonar… Si no fuera por eso, nunca hubiese llegado a traer esto.

Te lo agradezco de todo corazón querida mía. Gracias por leerme y gracias siquiera por prestarle tu tiempo a este intento de historia, realmente me hace muy feliz.

Te quiero muchísimo linda! Lo digo con completa sinceridad.

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, y espero realmente puedas disfrutar de este capítulo queme costo lágrimas por primera vez en mi vida desde que comencé a escribir (desde muy pequeña de hecho)

Nos leemos!

Bye~^^

.

.

.

**Usagi-san:** Hola de nuevo querida mía! Te extrañaba por aquí, sabes T.T?

Jajajajaja, supongo que era muy obvio, pero para serte sinceras, un día de estos voy a contarte el verdadero motivo del nombre del fic xD. Esto no pensaba convertirlo en esta historia super seria y termine creando toda una nueva trama sobre la marcha, haciendo que el título tenga otro significado que de hecho ya fue plasmado a lo largo del fic xD. Pero luego, más adelante, voy a contarte cómo iba a terminar realmente todo esto xD, y el verdadero motivo del título xD que ya es imposible a esta altura.

Jjajaja Oh dios me alegra tanto saber que lo has adorado! Y si, después de todo, ya era hora no? Les he hecho esperar bastante hasta que por fin estos dos se dignaron a estar juntos xD.

Owwwww! Es que bueno mi linda, Levi es humano después de todo, no? Imagine que humanizarlo un poquito más aún no vendría mal, menos considerando toda la culpa que cargaba… Y considerano la historia de ambos me había parecido simplemente lo más lógico, considerando incluso el hecho de que lo más probable es que Canon!Levi sea asexual, pero bueno, yo no quería hacerlo así xD. Y no sabes que contenta me pone saber que te he provocado tanta sonrisa T.T… Y sobre Hanji y Tio Winsy (xD) bueno, aca deje más en claro com es que sucedió, aunque más adelante lo explico en detalle xDDD.

OW pero si eres un amor x3! Espero que este cap haya podido hacer contigo lo mismo que el anterior, puesto que la idea era literalmente la de endulzar corazones :3… Y estoy segura de saber cual Angst fue :C.

Nos leemos pronto querida :D! Te manod muchos besos y apapachos!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Mii-sama1:** Jejejejeje Hola! Aunque ya eres mi stalker por whatsapp xD, si, si te había hechado de menos loquita xD.

Jjajajaj ow, escribo lo suficientemente bien como para que quieran matarme :'3… Eso si que es muy bueno, este debe ser el día más feliz de mi vida T.T… No hay nada más lindo que recibir amenazas de muerte *snif* *snif*. Jjajajajaj

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, y admítelo, este fue el lemon más largo que haz leído en tu vida :3. Jjajajajaj. Realmente me costo lo suyo este cap, por lo tanto sinceramente deseo de todo corazón que hayas podido disfrutarlo.

Nos leemos pronto! (Osea, por wha xD) Y bueno, ya que, a ti no te saludo, para que? Nos hablamos todos los días,no? Jajajaja.

Bye~ ^^.

(P.D: El "Bye~^^" lo pongo porque es mi marca registrada xD)

.

.

.

**OdaRivaille:** Oh dios santo, con tantos halagos creo que voy a llorar de la felicidad T.T. Realmente me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado hasta ese punto, y jamás voy a dejar de estar agradecida por cada uno de los review que recibo, realmente me alera mucho que me des tu apoyo… No te conozco y yo también ya te adoro mi vida T.T!

Jjajaja, bueno, tenía que jugarles algún chiste alguna vez, no? Ultimamente tanda seriedad me estaba matando ¿). Jejeje…

Bueno, realmente espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de este cap, me costó hasta lágrimas poder hacerlo. Espero nos leamos pronto otra vez :D!

Te mando muchos besos y abrazos mi querida!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Brenda Hachi13: **Tienes razón realmente en lo que dices, pero bueno, no es algo que puedo remediar de la noche a la mañana… Aún así de alguna forma logre terminar esto de vuelta, no se cómo, pero lo logre.

Muchísimas gracias por haberte preocupado por mi, lamento de mi parte el haberlo hecho. Aunque no lo creas, esto si se escribió mas o menos solo, porque cómo he dicho antes, no me ha quedado ni parecido… Pero de alguna forma logre algo que me dejo satisfecha también.

Realmente no se cómo expresar mi gratitud por tus palaras y cómo disculparme por haberte hecho preocupar así, pero en serio, perdón y muchas, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto querida, espero puedas disfrutar de esto a pesar de todo, pues para algo me esforcé xD.

Te mando muchos besos y abrazos querida mía, en serio, muchísimas gracias.

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Valepaz1992:** Tranquila mi bebe, ya se me paso, después de todo no puedo abandonar una de las pocas cosas que me hacen bien aunque haya veces en las que simplemente quiera tirar todo (y no hablo solo de esto) por la borda…

Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, y espero puedas saber disfrutar de esto que me ha costado mucho armar, realmente lo he hecho con todo el amor que me quedaba y yo no escribo por otro motivo que no sea el de poder entretenerlas un rato mientras intento enamorarlas nuevamente de este par… Realmente me alegra que me digas que esperar lo vale, aunque para ser sinceras, realmente yo no lo siento tan así… Pero bueno, más aún me alegra el saber que puedo contar con tu apoyo incluso si me agarra n bloqueo de meses, y por favor ruego a la vida que eso no me llegue a pasar… Al menos no nuevamente…

Aww, ella es una ternura :3… Realmente sabes que decir, no?

Nos leemos pronto querida mía, en serio, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, realmente muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, para ser franca, subí esa nota sin esperar un sola palabra en respuesta… Fue una muy grata sorpresa.

Ahorita si, me despido :D

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Blanca: **Muchas gracias mi vida por haberme dejado tu apoyo, realmente no esperaba nada de esa nota que subí… Más aún, jamás pensé que debería subir alguna vez alguna. De alguna forma me pude reponer, y tal cual has dicho, fue algo momentáneo, pero tuvo que pasarme cuando sentía que se me venía el mundo encima y escribir estaba siendo mi único consuelo…

No se como agradecerte el que me hayas escrito realemente, y de todo corazón espero que hayas podido disfrutar de este cap que tanto me costó subir…

Bueno, ahorita si me despido, nos leemos pronto querida mía! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, y ositos también!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Christ:** No sabes cuanto te agradezco las palabras que me has dejado vida. Supongo que es parte de lo que se llama "vivir" pero a veces me parece que es simplemente demasiado cuando ya estabas intentando sobreponerte a tu propia vida nuevamente, es cómo un:"No puede ser, todavía hay más?".

Por suerte de alguna forma me tome mi tiempo (lo cual eso significa horas y horas) y como haz dicho, pude lograrlo. Si bien no he podido reconstruir lo anterior, al menos fui capaz de traer algo que me ha dejado contenta con el resultad.

Quiero agradecerte muchísimo por haberme mandado fuerzas, más aún cuando estás llegan tomándome por sorpresa, no esperaba recibir nada de esto… Gracias por decirme que valoras lo que escribo, realmente, hay veces que uno olvida o no es capaz de ver sus propios resultados y eso te lleva a cometer estupideces, incluso hasta abandonar…Espero que hayas podido disfrutar de este cap mi vida, puse todo mi esfuerzo en el!

Nos leemos pronto! Te mando muchos besos y apapachos para allá!

Bye~^^.

.

.

.

**Muy bien, ahora si, espero poder leernos pronto con todos ustedes mis queridos fictioners.**

**Bye~ :D!**

**Atte: Allen-chan.**


	12. El Conteo

**Hola! Hola! **

**Si, Allen a renacido de las cenizas y he venido con una pequeña sorpresa aquí dentro asique la deberán descubrir :3.**

**Antes que nada PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDOOOON! NO ME PUEDO PERDONAR NI A MI MISMA ESTO Y NO DEBERIA NI ATREVERME A ACTUALIZAR PERO ME SIENTO PEOR NO HACENDOLO T.T**

**En parte el hecho de que el tiempo se me volaba de las manos mientras intentaba seguir con mi historia era lo que me tiraba aun más para atrás y sinceramente estoy un poquito (BASTANTE) asustada sobre cómo se tomaran este capítulo…**

**Si les gustará, si no, si creerán que es una mierda para lo que se ha hecho esperar… **

**Pues bueno… les dejo sin más el capítulo y ustedes júzguenlo como les parezca U.U**

**Nos leemos al final!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Pensamientos: _inserte pensamiento_

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*dialogo*_Inserte_**énfasis** _*sigue dialogo*...-_

**Disclaimer****:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me perteneces, perteneces al señor Hajime Isayama.

.

.

.

**El conteo.**

Hacía rato que ya había amanecido aunque eso no parecía ser noticia para un par de cuerpos desnudos que aún se abrazaban entre las sabanas, dentro de la seguridad de cuatro paredes que fueron las testigos de, quizá, la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Lentamente el castaño comenzó a espabilar, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad ya que se encandilaban con la luz que ingresaba por la ventana… Levanto la vista y se encontró con la barbilla de Rivaille, el hombre que había tomado oficialmente su "virginidad" horas antes.

Su cuerpo le dolía en cada centímetro existente, pero irónicamente, se sentía de maravilla, mejor que nunca en su vida.

Le embargaba una felicidad inexplicable, potente como nunca antes, y su humor se hallaba más ligero que nunca… Paz era lo que sentía… Paz.

Entonces…

¿Cómo era realmente posible que eso este siendo compatible con los agudos dolores de su relajado cuerpo? No recordaba haber disfrutado nunca de un dolor con tal exquisitez.

Se removió apenas, buscando colocarse en una posición cómoda nuevamente, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que tenía obligaciones que cumplir ese día, importándole un cuerno. Podían empezar un poco más tarde…

Luego de aproximadamente 5 minutos en los que estaba por dormirse nuevamente, Eren noto como su morocho se comenzaba a remover…

El azabache, a pesar de estar taciturno, había podido darse cuenta que el castaño estaba despierto, o bueno, semi-despierto

-Buenos días…-le saludo con voz amilanada y ronca.

-Buenas…-le dijo Eren suavemente, acurrucándose aún más...

Pronto sintió como los dedos del pelinegro jugaban graciosamente con sus cabellos y su espalda, haciéndole ceder completamente ante el mimo…

Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, profundas, y sus rostros, serenos…

Un pacífico despertar.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-le preguntó con interés el pelinegro a él.

-… Abriendo los ojos.-le dijo cínico intentando hacer un chiste que logro sacar una sonrisa en Rivaille.- Jeje, bien en realidad.-le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Estás adolorido?.-le preguntó el morocho. Recordaba no haber sido de lo más suave la noche anterior.

-Eh… Bastante.- le dijo Eren con franqueza.- Pero seguramente a lo largo del día se me vaya a pasar… He estado en peores condiciones-le comentó, intentando no preocuparle, y recordando las veces en la que incluso estuvo desmembrado.

No mentía, realmente había estado peor.

Aunque Rivaille, aparentemente sufriendo de amnesia, no creía el hecho.

-Disculpa, creo que me pase.-le dijo mientras miraba el techo.

-Nah.- respondió simplemente el castaño con jovialidad…

Tomando el honor de ser el último sonido, la expresión simplemente le dio paso al silencio que se implanto entre ellos…

Un silencio incomodo.

Lamentablemente habían recuperado la noción de sus actividades pendientes. No querían ceder a la resignación y la pereza nunca se había visto tan atractiva.

-¿Deberíamos levantarnos?-pregunto Eren reacio.

-…Deberíamos.-reafirmo Rivaille tardío.

Aún así, ninguno se movió siquiera un centímetro. Estaban echados tal y como habían despertado.

Pasaron los segundos sin decir una palabra, esos segundos siguieron corriendo hasta que se transformaran en minutos sin que hayan cambiado de posición siquiera.

La discusión interna entre lo que debían y lo que querían se había desatado y ninguno de los dos estaba decidido por aliarse a algún bando.

Hasta que por fin el subconsciente se había decidido por la responsabilidad.

Eren se levanto pesadamente, Rivaille cerró los ojos con frustración e imitó al castaño, comenzando a levantarse apenas unas milésimas de segundos después que el ojiverde. Se vistieron con desgana, y al final, Eren tuvo que ser ayudado por Rivaille a vestirse ya que se le dificultaban algunos movimientos.

Para cuando Eren pudo volver a moverse más o menos normal, se dirigieron ambos hacia el comedor y tomaron su desayuno.

La pereza del sargento era tal, y la cantidad de trabajo que tenían todos por hacer era tan grande, que el pelinegro no tenía ni ánimos de poner a limpiar el castillo como normalmente lo hubiera hecho antes…

Eso era un grave indicio de que la situación se encontraba increíblemente alejada de la normal: la mierda que aprieta pero no ahorca, ahora ahorcaba.

Los soldados creyeron que se había apiadado.

Los superiores creyeron que estaba atontado.

La realidad era que Rivaille se había quedado con ganas de estar acostado. Con su Eren. En la cama. En su cuarto.

.

.

.

Los laboratorios se encontraban atiborrados de gente, todos corriendo de acá para allá de forma ordenada, llevando a cabo experimentos y recados.

En otro sector se hallaban los ingenieros, descifrando y armando con excesivo cuidado las maquinas que representaban los planos, ya que debían reconstruir metalúrgicamente sus partes.

Por su lado, Eren se hallaba plagado de cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

A pesar de que lo que iban a hacer molestaba en demasía al sargento, este no emitió sonido alguno de queja, solo lo demostraba con su ceño excesivamente fruncido, más allá aun de su estado irritable normal.

Usarían -cómo no y cuándo no- a Eren –otra vez- como conejillo de indias para comprobar los efectos de las diversas drogas en un organismo humano, ya que, valga la aclaración y redundancia, eran para humanos.

Debido a que él no podía morir, siempre llevaron a cabo sobre su cuerpo experimentos extremadamente tortuosos, y esta no sería la excepción.

Y a pesar de lo que sufría…

El niño nunca se quejaba.

Rivaille, como su pareja, no podía hacer más que apoyarle en su decisión.

Por otro lado Armin, quien se hallaba con Adela, ignorante a todo esto había decidido pasear junto con ella por los laboratorios ya que aun no los conocía.

Mal momento, muy mal momento… con respecto a eso no hay mucho más por agregar.

La función de cada uno de los productos secuestrados habían sido puestos a pruebas químicas y solo de la mitad habían podido deducir para qué servían.

Habían decidido comenzar aplicando aquellos cuales tenían hipótesis planteadas para empezar a refutar u afirmar, estudiando cada reacción de Eren.

Primero le inyectaron un líquido incoloro ante la mirada extrañada de Adela y Armin que aun no emitían sonido, y le dieron tiempo a la droga a funcionar.

Horrorizados vieron como luego el brazo del castaño había sido apresado entre una llave de mesa de herramienta.

Los científicos comenzaron a girar la perilla, haciendo presión en la extremidad llegando al punto en la que ésta ya no podía conservar su forma, estrujando y comprimiendo el brazo del castaño…

Este comenzó a ceder, poniéndose rojo y marcándose venas, cambiando paulatinamente su color a un violáceo enfermizo por la circulación de sangre interrumpida.

Apretaron y apretaron hasta que un crujido inundo la habitación, deformándose totalmente el brazo que yacía inerte e inutilizable.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en la habitación…

Esperaron y esperaron… Ni un solo quejido de dolor. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ignorando la horrorosa escena que habían cometido, los científicos comenzar a escribir alocadamente en sus libretas toda la información que se estaba obteniendo.

La droga había surtido el efecto esperado, la hipótesis la planteaba como un posible químico supresor del sistema nervioso y tal cual, los nervios de Eren fueron incapaces de funcionar como deberían.

En otras palabras, Eren no podía sentir el dolor. La droga funcionaba como un supresor del dolor.

De repente se escucharon gritos.

Gritos que alteraron a todos los presentes…

Gritos que no provenían exactamente del sujeto experimental.

-¡Eren!-grito Adela horrorizada.-¡Que le están haciendo! ¡Eren!-grito intentando ir corriendo hacia donde estaba el castaño, siendo retenida inmediatamente.

El castaño se sorprendió al notar su presencia, y simplemente no pudo más que mirarle triste y con culpa por haber tenido que presenciar aquello.

Armin, quien había despertado de su shock momentáneo, la retuvo en su lugar con rudeza, por más que ella pataleara y mordiera, y se la llevo a la fuerza lejos del lugar, forzando el arrastre.

No necesitaban presenciarlo, no necesitaban ver impotentes tal inevitable situación…

-¡Armin! ¡Suéltame, maldito! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Déjame ya!-se quejaba molesta entre los forcejeos- ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡EREN! ¡IDIOTA HAY QUE SOLTAR A EREN!- gritaba mientras era llevada a las rastras por el rubio ininmutable.

_Ya se parece a su hermana, _pensó con gracia Rivaille. Luego, al verla irse, suspiró.

La diferencia entre él y Adela era que él comprendía que no podía evitarse, por más que se le retorcieran la entrañas al ver como seguían aplastando y removiendo el brazo del castaño estudiando cada reacción de este. Que él era lo suficiente maduro para reprimir sus impulsos de degollar a todos los presentes e intentar escapar con el castaño.

Armin terminó llevándola lejos del laboratorio y la soltó cuando lo creyó conveniente.

Ella, al verse liberada, volteo mirando iracunda al rubio y le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué está siendo torturado por sus propios compañeros!? ¿¡Qué mierda les pasa!?- le reclamo sin poder caber en su sorpresa, molesta y horrorizada.

-Adela…-Comenzó Armin con voz calmada.

-¡Pero por dios! ¿¡Es que no has visto su puto brazo!?-le recriminó casi jaloneando su propio cabello de la impotencia.

-Adela…-dijo Armin ya con un tono impaciente.

-¡NO!¡ADELA NADA! ¡CÓMO ES QUE PERMITEN QUE LE HAGAN ESO! ¡Y TU TODAVÍA TE HACES LLAMAR SU FAMILIA!-le siguió gritando colérica dispuesta a atacar al mayor.

-¡Adela!-alzó su voz Armin mientras la inmovilizaba.- ¡Callate de una puta vez y escucha! ¡Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, cállate!-le dijo dolido y sumamente molesto- ¿¡Crees que no me molesta!? ¿¡Crées que no nos duele!? ¡Incluso ellos mismos! ¿¡Crees que les está gustando tener que hacerlo!? ¡Piensa un poco antes de hablar mujer! ¡No eres una pendeja!-le respondió de la misma manera dejándola muda. Ella le miraba con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, incluso con miedo…

-P-Pero Armin…-le dijo con la voz quebrada y tartamuda.

-No hay otra forma.-le dijo entre dientes.- Hubiésemos preferido que no lo veas, pero no-hay-otra-puta-forma!-le gruñó.- Las únicas personas capaces de cambiar al mundo son aquellas que sean capaces de sacrificar algo de igual o mayor valor… Incluso si es nuestra propia humanidad.-le dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.- Esa es la realidad del mundo en el que vivimos… ¿O acaso prefieres llevar la crueldad a otro nivel y hacer lo mismo con quienes sabemos podrían no sobrevivir?-le dijo retóricamente.

-N-No…-le dijo encogiéndose en si misma luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Entonces vamos y simplemente ignóralo.-le dijo sin más y calmado el rubio.- Ignora todo esto si no quieres enloquecer antes de tiempo. Aún hay otros lugares que podemos recorrer-le dijo indiferente, tomándola por los hombros y llevándola hacia otra parte.

Los años le habían enseñado a reducir a tripas su corazón.

.

.

.

En los laboratorios seguían llevando a cabo las pruebas, separando las drogas encontradas como útiles y en un apartado como peligrosas: estas debían ser destruidas del registro.

Eren paso su día entre alucinaciones, mareos, perdidas de la consciencia y mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

Había momentos en los que no sabía ni quién era, su cabeza se hallaba completamente nublada por los químicos que le dificultaban hasta el habla.

Inyectaron nuevamente un líquido espeso en su intravenosa, alterando al castaño que ya no podía más. Intento evitarlo pero su cuerpo aún no respondía como debería, y apenas podía mover sus brazos. Había llegado a su límite.

Estaba realmente asustado, aterrado, quería llorar cómo un bebé por el dolor pero sus lagrimales estaban resecos por efectos anteriores.

Se sentía morir.

Se sentía morir…

Maldita sea, realmente se sentía morir.

-E-Esp…erw…ben...- dijo de forma casi inentendible en un forzado y roto hilo de voz. Los mareos hacían que su cuerpo sintiera que estaba siendo absorbido por una espiral oscura, y juraba ver manchas violetas en la negrura de su mirada al cerrar los ojos. El vértigo era tan fuerte que su estomago daba vuelcos y se sentía desfallecer…-M-Mal… mal…-era lo único que podía decir al querer expresar "me siento mal".

Hanji alarmada se acercó hacia el ojiverde, puesto que había notado que ahora estaba mucho peor de lo esperado… Eso no debería estar pasando así.

Su rostro y su cuerpo se habían demacrado de una forma increíble de un segundo para el otro y se veía gravemente enfermo, suficiente para tirar todo su profesionalismo por la borda y tomar su mano protectoramente…

-Eren, tranquilo, puedes oírme?.-le pregunto preocupada al borde de sus nervios.

La verdad es que quería decir que no, apenas podía hacerlo.

Se sentía como si estuviese escuchando debajo del agua, lejano, confuso y con ecos, ahogándose en ella.

Su vista distorsionada no solo no dejaba enfocarse, si no que las imágenes frente a él se deformaban.

-Eren…? Eren…!?-preguntaba perdiendo la calma al ver su estado empeorar a pasos agigantados.

Movió su cabeza pesadamente negando irregularmente, sus ojos caídos y desenfocados ponían en evidencia el estado de su vista y psiquis, la pupila dilatada era alarmante.

Su boca abierta e inútil al no poder modular, hacia ruidos del intento y trabaja en demasía tratando de recuperar aire a bocanadas desesperadas.

El electro cardiograma comenzó a enloquecer ante la taquicardia que se hacía cada vez más violenta, el pecho del sujeto punzaba enloquecedoramente, doliendo en cada pulso como si arremetiera contra sus huesos.

Cada vez era más difícil el respirar. Hiperventilaba violentamente, luchando contra la falta de aire y la opresión, como si los huesos de su tórax estén siendo comprimidos por la sola gravedad.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Un pitido parejo y potente aturdió el lugar.

-¿¡Bebé…!? ¿¡Bebé!?-le llamaba Hanji completamente alterada y olvidando todas las formalidades al ver al castaño completamente inerte y al electro cardiograma en cero.- ¡ES UN PARO! ¡APURENSE MIERDA TENEMOS MENOS DE DIEZ MINUTOS!-comenzó a gritar alterada dando órdenes.

Los científicos a su alrededor comenzaron a correr enloquecidos, trayendo el respirador, y el electrochoque, mas todos los utensilios necesarios.

Colocaban los objetos a la velocidad del rayo mientras esperaban por ordenes.

-RAPIDO, NECESITAMOS OXIGENO.- decía Hanji mientras comenzaba a aplicar el RCP.

La mascarilla, fue colocada rápidamente, y el tubo, fue abierto, mientras se intentaba recuperar al castaño. Levi se hallaba estático en su lugar sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Hanji sudaba a mares aplicando la fuerza en el pecho del castaño que se hallaba en la dura camilla, y este no presentaba signos de reanimarse.

-No sirve, NO SIRVE.-decía con su voz forzosa y temblante.-ELECTRO CHOQUE, YA!-Ordeno recibiendo en menos de un segundo las manoplas.

-Descarga.-ordeno, y con eso el cuerpo del castaño convulsionó brincando en la camilla. No hubo reacción-Descarga.-volvió a ordenar y el cuerpo del castaño volvió a convulsionar.-Sube, Descarga.-dijo aplicando un electrochoque de mayor potencia en voltios.

Un pitido… Dos pitidos…

Esperaron conteniendo el aire… los segundos pasaban.

Y el electrocardiograma volvió a marcar.

No lo podían creer. Vaya susto.

-Lo logramos!-festejaron todos al ver que lo habían recuperado.

Sintieron como el alma les había vuelto al cuerpo, pero Rivaille, por el contrario, aún estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Naturalmente, el festejo duró poco.

-Se acabo.-Ordenó con voz potente el sargento cortando todo sonido al ras del filo de su voz.-Hasta acá se llega por hoy, hicieron que casi muera de una sobredosis, ineptos.-les reprendió sumamente molesto e increíblemente indignado por el hecho de que estén festejando luego de que fueron ellos mismos quienes casi lo matan.-Y no quiero una próxima vez, se aseguraran de que eso no existirá o lo pagaran con sus cabezas.-dijo interponiéndose protectoramente entre el cuerpo del castaño y ellos.- Apúrense y largo.-ordenó impaciente.

Sin palabras para refutar, y con los rostros llenos de culpa, todos dejaron tal cual ordenado el lugar.

.

.

.

Pasada una hora todos los materiales y las maquinas de estudio ya habían sido controladas y retiradas, dejando solo al castaño con una mascarilla- el respirador- y las ventosas correspondientes al electrocardiograma.

Hanji volvió a checarle, pidiéndole permiso a Rivaille para poder conectarle a Eren el purificador de sangre, el cual funcionaba como un destilador…

La cantidad de droga que había en su torrente sanguíneo aún era mucha y, se quiera o no, esto no era más que un descanso para el castaño, en lo que quedaba del día se seguiría experimentando con él, eran ordenes de Erwin.

Y probablemente, en lo que quedaba de la noche también.

Hanji conecto una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo del castaño, y encendió la maquina, la cual en el momento ya había comenzado a succionar sangre de él por la manguera, y a destilarla en las tres de las cuatro válvulas del motor principal.

Al ver que ya había una buena cantidad de sangre purificada allí, conecto la otra intravenosa en el brazo derecho de este y abrió la cuarta válvula permitiendo a la sangre limpia entrar nuevamente en el cuerpo del castaño y así continuar el ciclo de la maquina hasta que ya no haya sangre que limpiar.

Rivaille tuvo que retirarse a regañadientes de la habitación ya que le esperaba trabajo en su oficina… Papeles, papeles, y más papeles que revisar, además, dentro de un par de horas debía comenzar con el entrenamiento de los soldados y aún no había almorzado.

La científica se había llevado su almuerzo hasta lo del castaño para ahorrar tiempo en lo que le cuidaba.

Aliviada observaba como su brazo se estaba recuperando rápidamente ahora que la sangre estaba recuperando su densidad normal y ya no era tan espesa como cuando se había llenado de químicos ajenos.

Punto interesante para anotar y que por nada del mundo pasaría de largo: El exceso de drogas hacía que los efectos característicos de la sangre híbrida de titán se vean casi anulados.

Otra cosa más que había anotado fielmente en su libreta: La sangre híbrida podía metabolizar inhumanamente rápido ciertos pocos químicos como el alcohol, sin embargo, otros muchos anulaban prácticamente su funcionamiento…

Esto le permitió atar ciertos cabos, y una nueva idea para desarrollar infantería anti-titánica estaba comenzando a tomar forma en su cabeza…

**Era hora de empezar a fabricar armamento químico. **

Lamentablemente esto significaba para el castaño el no descanso de las pruebas científicas de las drogas.

Tomaría unas cuantas sesiones más el identificar exactamente que químicos podrían contrarrestar letalmente a la sangre de los titanes hasta el punto de anularla totalmente, y quizá con eso poder crear luego un suero que permita devolverle la humanidad a los titanes restantes.

Les esperaba una gran cantidad de trabajo.

.

.

.

_En la casa de Kenny. _

-Vladimirna.- llamó el Ackerman a su mano derecha, una mujer de ojos azules fríos como un hielo de edad indeterminada y cabellos platinados, grises casi blancos . No era hermosa ni agraciada, más bien poseía un rostro excéntrico.

-Qué sucede?-respondió neutral acercándose a su escritorio.

-Los peces han picado.-le informó.- Ya has interferido con los Reiss?- le preguntó.

-Sí, ya he implantado la información y han comenzado a movilizarse como esperábamos…Intentaran ir por la heredera.- le informó.

-Eso es perfecto, la capa de humo ya ha sido abierta.- dijo complacido para sus adentros.- Que tal los infiltrados en la Legión?

-Han pasado desapercibidos y han hecho creer que eres la amenaza mayor. Podemos terminar de acomodar las fichas en el tablero antes de dejarles interceder por ese lado.-le comentó según parte del cuerpo científico le había escrito.- Incluso ya han comenzado con hacer pruebas en Eren.

-Eso es bueno. Por mi parte el rey ya ha creído que estamos de su lado, jajajaja-comenzó a reírse cínicamente.- Ese gordo calvo ya nos ha soltado hasta dinero.-le dijo con suficiencia.

-Hm .-bufó a modo de risa.- Esto de dejar que hagan las cosas por nosotros me está gustando.-aceptó la mujer… luego hizo una gran pausa pensativa, volviendo a su seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó curioso.

-Nada, es que…-dijo dudosa.- ¿Crees que aun estén vivos?-le preguntó al fin. Estaban unidos por una causa común aún más fuerte que sus ideales.

-Quiero creer que lo están, pero si aún así no fuera de ese modo esto no sería en vano.- le dijo serio.- Aunque es realmente una lástima que el doctor Jeaguer haya tenido que sacrificarse… era nuestro mejor aliado para esto, nos ha entregado hasta a su propio hijo.- lamentó.

-Sigo creyendo que solo fue un cobarde.-dijo dolida. Ella había estado enamorada de ese hombre en secreto durante años, pero sabía más que nadie que amaba demasiado a su esposa e hijo como para notarla, su papel de mejor amiga en su vida se lo había dejado saber.- Pudo haberlo hecho sin dejarse devorar pero él insistía en que no era así cuando la realidad era que solo quería morir junto con su amada Carla.-dijo con desprecio.- Nos abandonó.

-Sabes que eso último que has dicho no es cierto.- le reprendió fríamente.- Yo jamás hubiese sido capaz de hacer lo que él hizo con Levi que era el otro candidato. Puedes pensar que lo he lanzado al frente de la boca del lobo a cambio pero sé que no lo condene a muerte, lo críe especialmente para que esté en donde está y para que me vea como me ve.- dijo sin más.- Al final lo único que he sacrificado es su aprecio.-

Vladimirna se le quedo mirando molesta al no poder contradecirle. Fue el único dispuesto a dejar a su hijo en el lugar más inestable y peligroso de todo el panorama, sin mencionar la condena al sufrimiento que eso conllevaba…

-… Supongo que tienes razón.-finalizó.- Es hora de ir a ensuciarnos un rato.-dijo dando por terminado el tema.-Hay unos cuantos cerdos de los cuales nos tenemos que deshacer.-

Kenny se le quedo mirando por un momento en silencio. Suspiró resignado.

-Vamos. Erwin agradecerá esto.-dijo con una sonrisa altanera. Vladimirna volvió a reír.

-Seguro.- contestó cínica.- Aunque le costará un poco lograr despegar su imagen de esta.

-Ja.-bufo Kenny con gracia.-ya ha logrado zafarse de peores, por algo te digo que lo agradecerá. –dijo mientras enfundaba su arma.

La cacería debía continuar.

.

.

.

Adela y Armin se hallaban en la cocina ya que al rubio le tocaba la cena de esa noche, ella estaba ahí simplemente para acompañarle.

Luego de la accidental visita al laboratorio había pasado toda la tarde prácticamente sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio, y las pocas veces que lo hizo fueron de formas vagas… distantes.

Su mente se hallaba muy ocupada tratando de descifrar el porvenir de su salvador, en algún lugar lejano de ella se imaginaba a si misma como una invencible, que derribaba todo a su paso y se llevaba en vilo al castaño lejos de toda esa crueldad.

En otra parte de su subconsciente imaginaba un mundo sin esas preocupaciones, un mundo donde las leyes del caos no poseían influencia.

Había escuchado de casualidad en la plática de un soldado y un científico que a la hora luego de almorzar habían empezado nuevamente con los experimentos en Eren a pesar de la "recaída" que había sufrido el sujeto experimental, pero que aun así presentaba resultados concisos y resistencia.

Se altero y estuvo por abordarlos por mas información, además ¿qué era eso de la recaída?, no entendía sobre que se trataba, pero si es algo que se "sufre" no podía tratarse de algo bueno, pensaba ella.

Armin la sostuvo del brazo al instante y como única respuesta a la interrogante de sus ojos solo negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría no entrometernos.- dijo al final, volviendo a la cocina. No era tan bueno como Sasha, Historia y Eren, pero al menos, al igual que Mikasa, se defendía bien y era capaz de hacer comida decente.

Ella simplemente asintió no queriendo discutir, si no hacía como el rubio y buscaba concentrarse en otra cosa, se volvería loca de la preocupación.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-le pregunto con su delicada voz, descolocándolo.

-¿Hacer qué?-le pregunto confundido, creía saber por dónde venía la pegunta, pero tenía dudas.

-Cocinar.-le dijo ella con simpleza.

Okey, eso no se lo esperaba.

Lo idílico de la respuesta provoco su primera carcajada del día. Adela le miraba confundida pero aún así sonriendo por verle reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?-le preguntaba confundida casi riendo contagiada por el rubio.

-Nada, simplemente que no me lo esperaba.-le contesto jovial para luego contestar a su pregunta.- La verdad, no lo sé. Si bien nunca he logrado un sazón tan bueno como Sasha o Eren, la verdad es que me han enseñado tan bien que ya no recuerdo como es no saber cocinar.-le dijo con una sonrisa.- Supongo que en realidad no es fácil, PERO aunque sea para lograr cocinar algo que NO SEA nocivo para la salud lo único que necesitas saber realmente es cuanto tiempo de cocción necesita cada ingrediente.-le explico sin más y con gracia.

-Espera… cada uno?-le dijo sorprendida.- Eso es tener que memorizar mucho.-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-En realidad no es tanto, por ejemplo lo más básico por saber es 10 min de cocción para la papa una vez hervida el agua, y para el arroz, desde el momento en que lo pones en la olla de 11 a 15 min según el arroz que sea. Para darte cuenta es muy fácil, cuando llegas a 11 min lo pruebas, y lo sigues probando cada un minuto hasta que notes que está bien cocido. – le enseñó.- Y para que tengan un buen sabor y sean más fáciles de ingerir al agua en la que cocinas pones aceite y sal a gusto.-finalizo su pequeña primera lección

-Oh… ya veo-dijo pensativa intentando retener esa información en su cabeza.

Luego, miro curiosa como Armin manejaba hábilmente la cuchilla para cortar los vegetales.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Sopa de vegetales.-le dijo sin mas.

-¿Y puedo cortar los vegetales yo?-volvió a preguntar.

-No.-le contesto con simpleza Armin.

-¿Por qué no?-le inquirió curiosa.

-Porque es peligroso. La cuchilla no es fácil de manejar a la primera y en este rubro no confío tanto en mis dotes como educador como para intentar enseñarte y cuidar que no te cortes un dedo.-le dijo serio debido a que se encontraba concentrado en no cortárselos el mismo.

-Ah…¿Y cuando aprendiste a hacer un caldo casero?-le pregunto de vuelta.

-El año pasado.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quería.-

-¿Quién te enseño?-

-Eren.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si.

-¿Fue difícil?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?-

Y a Armin se le acabo la paciencia.

-PORQUE CARAJOS ADELA CALLATE UN POCO.-

Adela se asusto y se encogió en su lugar procurando no molestarlo de nuevo.

-Oki.-dijo con una vocesilla. Y Armin por fin suspiró aliviado.

No es que no la quería, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan de infante le sacaba de sus casillas.

Tampoco le molestaba que le preguntara, pero cuando se emocionaba con los "Por qué" realmente le daban ganas de taparle la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo.

Bueno, no es como que ahora lo tenga que hacer.

-Muy bien, así me gusta.-

Y siguió cocinando.

.

.

.

_¿Qué es esto…? ¿Dónde estoy?...Es todo tan oscuro… sofocante. _

_Me ahogo._

_Me estoy ahogando…_

_¿Qué es ese sonido tan forzado…? Son cómo jadeos…pesados, lentos. Me aturden._

_Son como los rebuznos acechantes de un animal salvaje. _

_¿Qué me acecha? ¿Por qué es tan familiar ese sonido? Siento un calor abrazador erizando mi piel… ¿De quién es?_

_De quien… O debería decir ¿de nadie?_

_De nadie no posee sentido… Y a la vez lo posee todo. _

_De nadie ajeno es la respuesta completa._

_Ya me he dado cuenta por qué ese calor ajeno, por qué esas sofocantes inhalaciones no poseen la completa sensación de que son ajenos. _

_Es porque son míos. _

_Me estoy quemando._

_Me estoy incinerando desde mis entrañas. _

_Mi vientre, mis interiores, mi piel, todo arde. Y a la vez todo se siente tan húmedo como si me estuvieran encendiendo con agua caliente… Como si el agua fuera el fuego. _

_Siento ansiedad. _

_Me consume, me agota, me golpea en mi pecho y en mi intimidad. Deseo. Anhelo._

_Lo mismo por lo cual estoy rogando es lo que me sofoca. _

_Estoy moviendo mis ojos… ¿Por qué no puedo ver?_

_Estoy intentando usar mi boca pero tampoco puedo hablar…_

_Se encuentra demasiado ocupada ahogándose en gemidos de placer y dolor cómo para poder pedir ayuda._

_Estoy excitado. _

_Tanto que me duele… Cada poro de mi piel se estremece con tan solo sentir el roce de un objeto inanimado, todo me causa placer._

_Necesito que me tomen. Por favor, necesito a alguien que apague las llamas de mi interior, siento que me están matando. _

_Duele. Me duele._

_Por favor, que alguien me toque para tratar de calmar ese dolor, quien sea._

_Necesito. _

_Necesito… ¿Qué es lo que necesito?_

_Necesito que alguien acabe con esta lujuria que me devora cruelmente por dentro, que muerde despiadadamente cada centímetro de mi intimidad…_

_Las punzadas de placer son tan intensas que me flagelan el interior de mi vientre…_

_Las descargas eléctricas que sacuden mi columna son tan potentes que me quebraran en cualquier minuto. _

_Alguien… Por favor, alguien…_

_-_Eren… Eren… Eren, por favor, responde.-

_Me llaman… Una voz gruesa, tan varonil. Escuchar esa voz decir mi nombre fue tan delicioso para mis oídos…_

_La llama que me quemaba por dentro se avivo aún más solo por escucharle…_

_y al percatarse que había alguien más conmigo, esta me empujaba a entregarme a él._

_ No sabía quién era ni me importaba, lo único que sé es que quería que me tome. _

_-_Carajos Hanji, que le diste?-

_La voz se oía molesta. _

_Poco a poco pude enfocar mi vista mas no pude percibir más que un par de sombras borrosas y un cuarto simple iluminado por la luz de la luna. Una era femenina, y la masculina se hallaba justo en frente mio…. _

_-_No lo sé… Era una de las cuales debíamos descubrir para qué servían.-le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Pues considerando que está gimiendo desde que abrió sus ojos creo que da una respuesta bastante clara, no crees?-le dijo irónico y molesto.

_Carajo… cuanto más lo escucho… más me excito. _

_-_NGH!- exclamó con dolor y mucho placer el castaño al ser atravesado por la más potente punzada de gozo que había tenido hasta el momento, alertando a los presentes.

_…Esto no puede estar pasándome… tengo miedo… _

Se encogió a si mismo contra la pared, tensándose, apresando entre sus piernas sus brazos que protegían a su intimidad, sus manos especialmente tapando su entrada, la cual sentía anormalmente húmeda.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué me está sucediendo? _

_Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, ¡esto es tan doloroso!_

-Ahh… Ahh…Ahh…-comenzó a gemir más fuerte y más gatuno. Junto con el dolor, las ganas de empezar a atenderse a si mismo sin importarle nada estaban superándolo. Presiono sus manos que escondían su entrada intentando resistir…

-¿¡Eren!?-le llamo Rivaille alarmado. Se altero al ver como se encogía más contra la pared, luchando desesperado… sin mencionar que escucharlo gemir tanto le alteraba en más de un sentido… el sargento seguía siendo humano.

A medida que crecía la tortuosa y dolorosa excitación en Eren este iba recuperando su razosiño, logrando reconocer a Rivaille y a Hanji como las sombras que antes había visto.

-Ri… Ri… Rivahaille…-gimió necesitado. El sargento, sin saber qué hacer, poso una de sus manos en el antebrazo de su castaño queriendo reconfortarlo.

Más la sola acción hizo que Eren sintiese un gran placer quemando en donde la mano del pelinegro reposaba, como si acabara de tocar un punto más erógeno que su próstata misma…

-AAH!-gimió fuerte e increíblemente agudo cuando le toco. El morocho, asustado y sorprendido por la reacción del otro retiro su mano bruscamente.

Más la increíble excitación de Eren hizo que este no lo dejase ir tan fácil.

-N-No… ahh… tóqueme… mmm... mmah... ngh...! Tóqueme por favor…-le rogo excitado.

Desesperado por la falta de respuesta del morocho, se puso a gatas e intento treparse sobre él, sintiendo explotar cada centímetro de piel que tenía contacto con la ajena, enloqueciéndose.

Se coloco jadeante y gimiendo a centímetros de los labios de Rivaille, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

Se excito aún más.

-N-No puedo… n-no puedo controlarme…-le dijo entre sonoros gemidos.- p-por favor… ayúdeme.-le pidió para luego gemir en su oreja.

El calor del cuerpo ajeno le fue tan abrazador que termino siendo arrastrado por este. Comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de su sargento mientras una de sus manos se adentraba sin pudor alguno en su entrada.

Se autopenetraba fuertemente prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre Rivaille, gimiendo gustoso al sentir esa llama dejar de lastimarle y animándolo a brindarse más placer.

La necesidad se volvía cada vez más insaciable lo cual hizo que metiera un segundo dedo en su interior, el cual del gozo, hizo que Eren echase gustosamente la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sonoramente.

-Ah!... ah!... ah!...-gimió con necesidad. Cada vez alcanzaba menos el estimulo.

Rivaille, aturdido, miraba al castaño autocomplacerse encima de él sin poder creerlo. Luchaba contra la necesidad de responder a su ruego y tomarle, su moral se lo impedía ya que Eren estaba claramente drogado y sería un delito aceptar y así aprovecharse de él… Pero se veía tan adolorido.

Hanji, sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse más que avergonzada por la escena y preocupada, hacia una nota mental de todo lo que presenció, tratando de encontrar una posible solución.

Al final, suspiró resignada.

-Rivaille… ayúdale.-le dijo con voz suave y algo culposa.- Habrá que esperar a que la droga acabe su efecto por si sola para que Eren vuelva a la normalidad, sin embargo, aunque sea haz que sea menos doloroso para el chico.-le dijo apartando su mirada.- Mañana haré el debido informe.-

Rivaille trago seco… Y la castaña volvió a suspirar.

-Los dejo solos.-dijo sin más Hanji, retirándose de la habitación.

Y el sargento trago en seco una vez más.

Sintiéndose culpable, tomo el brazo de Eren y frenó sus movimientos, escuchando otro potente gemido nuevamente de placer y dolor debido al simple contacto que hizo con su piel por encima de la tela.

Lo recostó debajo de él y tomo acciones reemplazando con sus dedos el vació que había dejado la propia mano de Eren.

Quién o quienes sean que hayan sintetizado esa droga eran unos perversos y unos hijos de puta. Mira que convertir el placer erógeno en un exceso que solo da dolor.

Le besó.

Las probabilidades de que Eren siquiera sepa que a quien está besando es a él son casi nulas, y ese frívolo beso que estaban compartiendo no hacía más que crear un vacío en él.

Los mataría por hacer esto con su Eren.

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se contagió del calor ajeno y comenzó a reaccionar positivamente a los gemidos necesitados y al la lascivia del cuerpo del muchacho bajo él.

Cuando este quiso darse cuenta, el castaño ya había llegado a su orgasmo, sin embargo, su miembro viril aún seguía erguido y urgido esperando por conseguir más de él.

Se lo concedió.

Comenzó a besar su cuerpo y a estimularlo, y al poco ya estaba dentro de él. Nunca había sentido un calor tan abrazador, enfermizo.

La culpa volvió a pincharle mientras se movía, mitigando en grandes creces el sufrimiento de Eren. Su moral se encargaría de joderle hasta el cansancio.

Definitivamente, no se sentía orgulloso de esto.

Jamás podría.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol golpearon los parpados del muchacho que yacía desnudo envuelto en sabanas blancas, junto al cuerpo de un hombre a su lado.

Confundido, no poseía recuerdos de la noche anterior más que la sensación de sentir que se incineraba y un dolor lacerante que le atravesaba el interior, literalmente todo el centro de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia su costado la figura recostada junto a él, algo alarmado. Con alivio, pudo reconocer la cabellera morocha del hombre que en ese momento le daba la espalda, era la de su sargento.

Lo removió para que despierte, y obtuvo una lenta respuesta de este que comenzaba a espabilar.

Por el entumecimiento que tenía su cuerpo, la desnudez de ambos, y el revoltijo de sabanas, fue obvio para él el deducir que habían tenido relaciones la noche anterior más no entendía por qué no podía recordarlo.

-Buenos días.-le dijo cuando vio que el hombre ya poseía lucidez.

-Buenos días.-le contesto este sin más.

Eren se sintió extrañado con lo seco de su respuesta, y más aún con la mirada que recibía de parte de su compañía…

Culpa. Latente y palpable, gritada en los ojos del morocho. Eso lo descolocó aún más.

-¿Q-Qué…- comenzó dubitativo- qué pasó anoche?- le preguntó finalmente.

Rivaille suspiró con pesadumbres.

-Antes que nada… Lo siento.- dijo seriamente.- Lo de anoche fue algo inmoral hasta para alguien como yo.-se disculpó con su pareja.

Eren le miró sin entender, aunque algo dolido. Rivaille decidió explicarse por fin.

-Ayer continuaste con la investigación hasta pasada la noche. Habían comenzado a estudiar en ti el efecto de las sustancias desconocidas y la ultima que te había sido suministrada había hecho en ti una reacción alarmante, donde lo primero que sufriste fue un aumento de tu temperatura corporal a mas de 40 grados.-le explico cuidadosamente.-luego, tuviste una erección y empezaste a gemir… de dolor.-le aclaro- Y a cada segundo que pasaba no solo sudabas más y estabas más excitado, si no que perdías la consciencia y no parecías más que un animal en celo… no eras tú.-le dijo algo dolido.- Reaccionabas ante cualquier contacto, casi ni me reconociste y rogabas por ser tocado aunque al mismo tiempo luchabas por conservarte, estabas muy asustado y… realmente me dolió verte así.

Eren escuchaba todo atentamente… y cada palabra que escuchaba hacía que su ceño se frunza más en angustia. Rivaille prosiguió.

-Hanji también estaba.-le dijo.- Y lamentablemente me dijo que no había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que pasara el efecto… y que "te ayude" para que no sea tan doloroso para ti.-prosiguió con su relato y con la mirada desviada, no podía sostenerle la mirada.- Pero me arrepiento. Realmente me arrepiento. No solo siento que me aproveche de ti, realmente me siento como un criminal, también es como si no hubieses sido tu… Y de alguna forma el que ni te acuerdes lo confirma-dijo torciendo su gesto.- Realmente lo siento, tuve que haberme ido a vigilar desde fuera de la puerta para que nada te suceda… al haber cedido y ahora sentirme tan mierda.-dijo arrepentido, mirando al techo.- En serio lamento la situación y el no poder haberte protegido de eso… Dentro de la desgracia has tenido la suerte de estar con Hanji en ese momento porque habrías despertado con alguien más y hubiera sido aún peor para ti.-habló mirando intensamente a Eren.- Te hemos reducido a una prostituta, apostamos a que con eso las drogaban, y sinceramente… la culpa me está matando.-finalizó.

Eren no sabía realmente que pensar de todo esto, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Para empezar… Debió de haber sido el monologo más largo que había escuchado de su sargento, sin mencionar que le emocionaba el que había sido totalmente abierto y sincero con él.

Por otro lado, se sentía dolido… O sea, su pareja acababa de decirle que estaba arrepentido de haber tenido sexo con él, sin importar la situación, eso dolió en su ego.

Y el hecho de haberse perdido tanto, el hecho de que pudo haber hecho algo que realmente los hubiera destrozado y el hecho de no poder recordar nada de la noche anterior lo angustiaba de sobre manera.

-Yo…-comenzó a decirle Eren.-Sinceramente me abruma.-le confesó.-Pero no me siento ni molesto ni ofendido, más bien dolido…-le aclaro.- Dolido por lo que paso, por cómo te sientes con todo esto y por lo que pudo haber pasado, pero… -hizo una pausa buscando bien sus palabras.- Pero ya paso, no será más que una mala noche para nosotros. No dejemos que sea más que eso no nos castiguemos tanto… Ambos sabemos que con esas drogas a mi puede pasarme cualquier cosa, y sabes que es todo por un motivo mayor. Tendremos más cuidado de ahora en adelante y ya está… Tenemos mucho por hacer.-le dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla.

Rivaille, simplemente asintió un poco más aliviado, más por no haberse guardado nada y haber hablado con su pareja como debía. Estaba dando bien el primer paso, estaba sorprendido consigo mismo por ya comenzar de buen pie a construir una buena comunicación con Eren.

Algo en lo que ambos tomaron nota. Se les había presentado su primer problema como pareja y pudieron sobrellevarlo bien, Eren estaba sorprendido consigo mismo por haberlo tomado con calma y no haberse desbordado.

A pesar del cansancio por la noche anterior, ambos se levantaron decididos a una ducha y continuar con su ardua labor.

Una revolución no es algo que se construya sola.

Y estaban seguros que tendrían muchas más sorpresas por sortear.

.

.

.

**Okey, okey, no puedo creer que por fin, y después de tantos meses, haya podido terminar este capítulo. Dios, por fin puedo volver a respirar.**

**Me deshago en disculpas pero seré sincera, el bloqueo fue abrumador. Jamás pensé en abandonar y ni siquiera sé si alguien se acuerda de mi existencia pero no hay nada más frustrante para mi que dejar cosas sin terminar y lamentablemente me he visto obligada a hacerlo muchas veces en mi vida, no pienso dejar que me suceda con esto también. **

**Para aquella persona que haya decidido leerme nuevamente o aquella lectora que aun me apoye: MI ETERNO AGRADECIMIENTO. **

**Como ya no puedo aguantar más mis ganas de actualizar y de proseguir con contestar los reviews solo lo dejare hasta aquí. **

**Por cierto, respecto a mis otras historias, es más probable que actualice antes Nube de la Desgracia que Fallado de Fábrica, con esa historia estoy para atrás xD. Pero aún sigue en marcha xD.**

**AH SI! La droga que se le ha suministrado a Eren existe, y de hecho es de las más nuevas y más peligrosas que hay, dosis mínimas provocan que haya habido casos de muerte repentina, incluso durante el acto carnal. Es una de las tantas cosas que podrían suministrarte si terminas dentro de una red de trata de personas. **

**Y esa será la única aclaración xD.**

**Mis más sinceros besos y abrazotes para todos ustedes!**

**Ahorita si**

**LOS REVIEWS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solenaru: **(Chapter 3): Jjajajaja es Csi-Fic asique si digo que hay licuadoras, puede haber licuadoras xD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review mi linda, espero que te guste el resto del fic, y prometo que no volverá a haber tardanzas que parezcan abandono xD.

BESITOS!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Hana Yaoi: **Eh… creo que me lo han dicho y el hecho de que no este haciendo caso me hace una mala y cruel escritora, lo se u.u… Yo también soy lectora de FF asique entiendo lo que sienten, y entiendo que quieran matarme por todo lo que tarde T.T

Aun así, muchísimas gracias por el review y me pone super feliz que te haya gustado mi historia! A futuro estaré haciendo cambio en los personajes para acercarlos más al canon, me he dado cuenta que los tengo bastante corriditos, hehe xD.

Besitos y ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo TuT.

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Ishiro Shizuka: **Awwww! AME TU REVIEW. Es cierto, Hanji está chabeta, pero todos la adoramos así y no hay nada más gracioso que cuando ese par entra en acción xDD.

Sinceramente, créeme cuando te digo que disfrute de escribir todo lo relacionado a rozamientos que tienen esos dos =w=… (*carita de pervertida*). Es que cuando se trata de ellos no puedo imaginar menos que pasión desbordada, y así es como terminan siendo un par de bestias xD.

Bueno, sobre Adela… Creo que hemos visto un poquito más de ella xD, digo, no olvidemos que fuera de confianza es la hija perdida de Levi… Aunque el piensa que se parece más a la loca de Mikasa xD. Y sobre Historia… Ella es buena pero no boba XD, pobre Ymir de hecho me siento culpable, creo que he sido cruel con ella x'DDDD.

Ahorita bien, espero y hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, este debe ser aproximadamente el séptimo intento desde cero de todas las veces que lo escribí y todas las versiones que tiene xD. Okey, lo admito: soy un fracaso como escritora UnU.

Bueno, basta de lamentos. Hm.

Realmente te mando muchos besos, cariños y abrazos mi niña bonita, asique juro que aunque no quieras nos leeremos otra vez!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Portgas D. Raven: **Querida mia, yo también te extraño TwT! Me he sentido muy feliz al leerte y gracias por siquiera molestarte en dejarme un review mi querida. No tengo excusas por mi indefendible ausencia y la verdad me gustaría saber que es de ti y como estas con tus temas… ya sabes, ponernos al día. Mientras haya algo que pueda hacer desde donde estoy da por hecho y por seguro que aquí me tienes.

Yo también te quiero muchísimo y espero que hayas estado cuidando bien de ti!

TE EXTRAÑO ToT!

Bye~^.^

.

.

.

**KuroAkumaLady: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho también de este cap!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Anvaz: **Créeme que me enamoras cada vez más con cada review que dejas… Aish, es demasiado para mi corazoncito de duce de leche T.T.

Con sinceridad te digo que amo cuando te extiendes, me encanta saber de ti y adoro cuando compartes conmigo lo que piensas… Aish, que enserio te amo, mi platónico solía ser Sesshomaru pero ahorita tú te robaste el lugar :3. We, jejeje.

Gracias por decirme todas esas cosas hermosas sobre mi capítulo y me alegra que seas capaz de sentir lo que yo siento e intento trasmitir cuando escribo… Me alegra saber que te haya gustado cada pequeña parte del cap y más aún mi OC, la cual he desarrollado más en este cap.

ASIQUE HAZ LEIDO EL LIBRO! Tu sí que entiendes entonces la angustia y los escalochuchos (frios) que me agarran cada vez que me acuerdo de todo lo que está ahí T.T… Y bueno, naturalmente si bien me he inspirado en ellas, mi Adela sigue siendo distinta… Es mi Adela :3.

Dios mio, me hiciste morir con toda la ultima parte xD! Me asegurare de exigir mi crédito el día que des una buena montada o te demandare por ello, muajajaja.

Bueno, ahora con respecto a este cap: Realmente lamento la tardanza, bah, la palabra ya queda chica, pero espero haber traído algo que aunque sea no sea peor a lo de siempre :/. Y créeme que estoy agradecidísima por las palabras que me dedicas en cada review, suelo releerlos cuando me siento mal y realmente me ayudan a seguir con mi motorcito en marcha para escribir cada capítulo.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta actualización, siento que me quedo muy rara :/.

Te adoro, te amo, te amodoro y te mando muchos besos y abrazos mi corazoncito! Espero poder leernos pronto!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Miss Paranoic: **Recuerdo haber tenido una linda conversación contigo luego de ese maravilloso review xD.

LAMENTO ESTA INSUFRIBLE TARDANZA NO SE COMO ES QUE NO HA APARECIDO ALGUNA DE USTEDES A ASESINARME POR ESTO!

Quiero volver a agradecerte tus bellísimas palabras y estoy encantada -por no decir otra palabra que alcance porque no la conozco- con la apreciación que has hecho de él.

Este capítulo es seguramente muy distinto a todo lo anterior que hayas leído pero es necesario, y Eren está teniendo una racha de sufrimiento al por demás pero es el papel de mártir que tiene en esta historia el hecho de que no pueda ser distinto. Solo espero que así y todo te haya gustado este capítulo, y espero también que me haya quedado aceptable y aunque sea parecido al resultado que yo realmente quería de esto xD.

De todo lo que he escrito para esta historia, realmente el capítulo que más me ha gustado su resultado al final fue el anterior, asique creo que también debería disculparme por tanto drama xD. Asique concuerdo con todas tus palabras recpecto a él, jejejej.

Bueno, seguiré contestando reviews que ya no aguanto para colgar esta cosa! Me despido de tu mi adorada con besos, abrazos y cariñitos!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Helena: **Que sepas que siempre serás mi favorita che xD! Y no necesitas preocuparte, he decidido que seguiré escribiendo cueste lo que me cueste! Aunque la voy a tener que remar… y mucho xD.

Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tus hermosas palabras y me siento emocionada y conmovida de saber que piensas así de mi. Yo me siento igual contigo de igual forma y realmente me conmueve el ver cómo te esfuerzas por leerme y por dejarme tu visto de apoyo mi querida.

Por cierto, cómo vas con tu carrera? Me gustaría saber de ti :3

Me alegra saber que les ha gustado tanto el capítulo que he escrito, si bien tanto este como el anterior fueron mi martirio, me siento contenta con el resultado del anterior, de este aun no se como sentirme xD.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, corto para lo que suelo escribir, con un Eren martirizado de mal en peor, y hasta raro, pero es necesario que exista xD.

Te mando besos y abrazos! Muchos cariñitos y amor también!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Kira Itsuki-san: **Dios, se lo que estas sintiendo, jajajaja que comentario xDD! A mi menos que menos, ya quisiera yo que me tomen así… y así como me lees y yo ya con 18 años hasta sigo virgen U.U. Carajos es que simplemente no encuentro quien valga la pena para entregarme… y yo tampoco me estoy tomando mi trabajo para buscarlo, lo he de admitir :/.

Bueno, llendo hacia lo importante. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto y espero puedas haber disfrutado de este rarísimo cap que he terminado trayendo a pesar de todo lo que lo he reescrito, una y mil veces más hasta que logré terminarlo.

Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review! Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki: **Aish pero si no vez que eres simplemente demasiado. Dejar reviews tan lindos debería ser un crimen.

Me ha llenado el alma todos tus comentarios sobre el cap, por demás esta decir que se me hincha el corazón y se me pone gordo de felicidad cada vez que leo uno de tus te esté yendo bien en la universidad, yo arranco el año que viene 3:. Que rápido que se me terminó la joda u.u

Bueno, a pesar de todo tu mamá aún te defiende de él, jejej, y también entiendo tus frustraciones con respecto al internet xD.

Me alegra de ver que tanto mi OC cómo mi Armin maduro ha gustado, y más aún, que te haya gustado a ti xD.

Espero y hayas disfrutado de este cap a pesar de mi horrorosa tardanza, bueno si es que aun recuerdas esta historia, jejeje xD. Y bueno, también se que ha quedado rarito asique ya sabes, a leer con discreción xD

Te mando muchos besos y abrazos mi querida, te amodoro!

Bye~ ^.^

.

.

.

**Bueno, ahorita si, al fin!**

**Un beso enorme para todos! Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Atte: Allen-chan.**


End file.
